Rising Hope ! Acte 2 : Les Racines de l'Espoir
by Hiroki-Leocaser
Summary: Après la catastrophe de New Domino City, Rien ne va plus pour Reisuke et Erika. Le jeune homme revenu à lui va regretter ses actes, mais une opportunité nouvelle va s'offrir à lui : Un court voyage jusqu'aux racines de l'espoir afin d'essayer de sauver le peu de famille qu'il lui reste et réparer ses erreurs passées. Le voyage de la repentance commence.
1. L'aube d'un nouvel espoir

Tenant contre moi la lettre contenant mon passé, les sentiments de mon grand frère, son espoir, je repensais à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le début de notre voyage. Nous avions passé des mois à voyager entre les époques, nous affrontant, nous détestant, encore et encore pour arriver à un final tragique où Erika et moi étions les seuls survivants…..Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire d'avoir fait tout ça pour que je me rappelle de mon frère ? Aurais-je vécu dans le déni de ma propre vie sans ça ? Je ne savais pas vraiment trouver de réponse à ces questions….Mais je me maudissais d'avoir été assez stupide pour me laisser entraîner dans toutes ces histoires de terres du désespoir et contrôle mental…

J'avais mal….Très mal….Comme si une partie de moi avait disparue en même temps que mon grand frère avait rendu son dernier souffle. De ma propre main avaient péri tant d'innocents…Que ce soit Hiroki, Hakaze, Soichiro, ou les membres de la guide….Tout ça…Tout ça était ridicule. J'étais ridicule…

Erika tenta de relancer le dialogue entre nous par un faible « Rei-chan.. » qu'elle articula avec tristesse et faiblesse. Elle semblait vraiment affectée par la lettre que nous avions lu ensemble, après tout, de nombreuses choses y étaient inscrites sur moi et Hiroki…..Pourtant, malgré tout ce qui avait été dit, malgré tout ce qui avait été fait, je ne ressentais aucune colère en mon amie. Je lui avais fait du mal, je l'avais fait souffrir, j'avais joué avec ses sentiments, j'avais fait énormément de choses pour la séparer des siens…Et pourtant, elle continuait à mon sourire. Le sourire était certes déformé par une tristesse profonde, laissant paraître sur son visage des yeux vides et humides….Mais même en ces circonstances terribles, son sourire continuait à me renvoyer de la chaleur.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire à ce moment là. J'aurais voulu me jeter à ses pieds pour implorer son pardon, mais cela n'avait aucun sens. Je n'avais pas le droit d'être pardonné, ce que j'avais fait….Je devais le payer pour le restant de mes jours. Mais alors que j'étais en train de me morfondre, Erika vint s'installer à côté de moi. Elle se rapprocha d'avantage, s'asseyant en tailleur, avant de prendre la parole à mon intention, cherchant à retrouver la lumière en moi par la force de ses mots.

 **-Erika-** Reisuke…Je sais que c'est difficile de réaliser ce que tu as fait mais….Hiroki n'aurait pas voulu que tu broies du noir…Si il a fait tout ça…C'est pour que tu sois heureux, Rei-Chan.

 **-Reisuke-** Comment veux-tu que je ne broie pas du noir…Regarde moi ce carnage…Rien qu'à penser que c'est moi qui ait fait tout ça…Je….Je ne sais même pas si vivre en vaut la peine….

Je désignai cet endroit qui avait servi de décor à ce champ de bataille infâme ayant fini sur une note dramatique. Les corps de mes amis, les corps de mes proches, étaient étalés sur le sol, tous tués de la même façon. Une longue lacération dans la poitrine s'ouvrant sur une plaie ensanglantée couleur noir. Tous avaient laissé leur vie face à cette folie qui était la mienne….Tous avaient péri dans cette course à la raison dans laquelle j'étais l'antagoniste. Le spectacle que j'avais construit de mes mains était d'un sinistre vraiment prenant, un profond sentiment de dégoût s'en dégageait, une ambiance nauséabonde et sinistre. Erika regardait la même chose que moi, peinée par ce qu'étaient les restes de ce spectacle macabre. Elle reprit la parole , tentant de masquer son regret par un sourire qui était chaleureux malgré tout.

 **-Erika-** Rei-Chan….Cette scène est triste…Mais voir l'avenir d'un œil mauvais ne sert à rien. Si tu continues à croire, je suis sûre que tu trouveras un moyen de tourner la p –

Erika ne termina pas sa phrase. Interpellé par cet arrêt soudain qui était tout sauf naturel, je tournai mon regard vers la jeune fille qui semblait avoir ressenti quelque chose d'étrange à l'intérieur d'elle même. Je pouvais le voir à ses yeux qui étaient écarquillés, affichant une profonde inquiétude face à la situation à laquelle elle faisait face. Elle prit de nouveau la parole, mais cette fois sa voix était totalement perdue, totalement noyée dans le doute, ce qui me fit réagir.

 **-Erika-** Rei….Chan…Je me sens…Toute bizarre… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais j'ai l'impression que mon corps et l'environnement autour de moi vibrent de plus en plus fort…..J'ai…J'ai mal à la tête…

Choqué par ce changement soudain de situation, je pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Cependant, je n'eus même pas le luxe de m'arrêter complètement puisque moi aussi je commençai à ressentir les mêmes choses que ressentait Erika à cet instant précis. Ce qu'il se passait….C'était une sensation de chaleur intense qui semblait comme me brûler le corps, des vibrations incessantes qui semblaient remuer mon corps et mon âme même. Je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir qu'elles se faisaient de plus en plus intenses. Les battements de mon cœur se firent de plus en en plus intenses , me faisant peu à peu avoir des spasmes et des palpitations. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait….Erika et moi…Etions-nous en train de mourir… ? Non, nous ne pouvions pas être tués en même temps…C'était illogique…

 **-Reisuke-** J'ai….Je ressens la même chose Erika…Ca….Ca fait tellement mal…..Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe…..

 **-Erika-** Rei-Chan…J'ai peur…L'environnement autour de nous ne ressent pas ces vibrations…Pourtant nous sommes touchés…J'ai…J'ai mal…

Les vibrations que je ressentais se transformèrent rapidement en une douleur de plus en plus intense qui s'empara rapidement de tous mes sens, m'empêchant de réfléchir, de voir, d'entendre avec discernement. Erika qui était à côté de moi semblait subir le même mal que moi. Elle lâchait des soupirs de douleur qui eurent pour effet de m'oppresser de plus en plus face à la situation à laquelle nous faisions face. J'essayais de réfléchir à une solution , mais tout ce que je trouvai pour arranger la situation, ce fut d'avantage un réflexe qu'un acte réfléchi que j'avançai. Rassemblant mes forces, je lâchai un cri qui résonna jusqu'au ciel.

 **-Reisuke-** Ananta viens à moi j'ai besoin de toi !

 **-Erika-** Toratura viens aussi !

Erika cria le nom de son monstre lorsque je criai celui du mien, et par conséquent, ils apparurent l'un après l'autre à nos côtés. Dans un torrent d'ombre apparut d'abord Ananta, qui avait repris la forme du simple reptile qu'il avait toujours été en laissant l'héritier de l'Ener-D derrière lui comme un lointain souvenir. Je voulus avoir des explications sur ce qu'il se passait, mais mon reptile n'avait pas la faculté de parole. Lorsque la princesse des serpents apparut aux côtés d'Erika à son tour, elle se tourna vers nous, prenant spontanément la parole d'un ton pressé, affolé.

 **-Toratura-** Erika, Reisuke, avant toute chose, laissez nous prendre le contrôle, vous ne subirez plus les souffrances liées à ceci, je peux vous expliquer ce qu'il se passe.

Je lançai un regard à Erika, doutant à propos de la proposition du reptile. Mon amie, elle , sembla faire totalement confiance à sa partenaire Toratura. Elle acquiesça avec confiance, relâchant toute réticence à l'intérieur d'elle afin de laisser son esprit du duel prendre le contrôle. Ses cheveux reprirent la couleur blanche qu'ils avaient lorsqu'elle était sous son contrôle, tandis que son regard virait au rouge, laissant cette fois la véritable Erika garder l'expression naturelle de son visage. Devant ce spectacle saisissant, je me laissai également aller , laissant Ananta prendre le contrôle de moi. Bien que j'étais réticent, je me rendis compte que même en laissant le pouvoir au reptile, je ne retournais pas dans ces terres infâmes. J'avais repris l'apparence que j'avais lorsque j'étais guidé par le désespoir…Mais je n'en avais plus l'état d'esprit. Soulagé, je lâchai un soupir. Je ne ressentais plus aucun malaise, plus aucune douleur, et pour être honnête, cela faisait du bien quand cela s'arrêtait.

Mais avant que je ne puisse enchaîner, Toratura réapparut aux côtés d'Erika, cette fois sous fa forme habituelle d'esprit du duel. Nous regardant d'un air dubitatif, elle reprit la parole, tentant d'expliquer la situation à mon amie et moi.

 **-Toratura-** Reisuke, ce que vous ressentez toi et Erika est la conséquence de tes actes. Vous payez le prix fort de ta cruauté, de ton mépris, et de ta folie. Honte à toi qui a fait les mêmes erreurs que moi.

 **-Reisuke-** Comment ça !? Pourquoi Erika aurait-elle à payer le prix de mes actes !? Je peux les payer seul ! Je suis le seul responsable !

 **-Toratura-** Reisuke, il y a quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas, en prenant la vie de Soichiro Namatame, tu as détruit l'éventualité qu'il existera plus tard, tu as corrompu l'histoire et fait en sorte que votre voyage initial ne soit pas possible.

 **-Erika-** Mais…Mais oui ça se tient ! Si Soichiro ne peut pas nous amener dans le passé…Nous ne pouvons même pas venir ici…

 **-Toratura-** Etant donné que votre voyage dans le temps n'a jamais eu lieu en raison de la mort de Soichiro, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, vous allez bientôt regagner votre époque.

 **-Erika-** Eh mais…Tout est bien qui fini alors ! Puisque le voyage ne peut avoir lieu, Soichiro ne mourra pas, et nous reviendrons à l'état dans lequel nous étions avant !

 **-Toratura-** Tu te méprends jeune fille.

 **-Erika-** Comment ça !?

Tandis qu'Erika pensait avoir trouvé la vérité, je savais au fond de moi que tout ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Et j'avais raison puisque Toratura, elle , semblait savoir ce qu'il allait advenir de Hiroki, Hakaze et les autres. Elle semblait avoir beaucoup plus de connaissances en la matière que n'en avait Erika, et son air désolé venait confirmer mes pensées. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, ce fut avec une extrême précaution dans ses mots.

 **-Toratura-** Erika, Reisuke…Dans le monde des esprits, beaucoup d'esprits du duel voyagent au travers des époques…Et ils ont une consigne claire. Quelle que soit l'époque…Un acte comme la mort est irréversible. Même si le temps venait à être rembobiné, on ne peut pas empêcher la mort d'un quelconque individu une fois qu'elle s'est produite.

 **-Erika-** Non ce n'est pas possible…..Toratura il doit y avoir une solution ! ….Non ?

 **-Reisuke-** Je refuse de laisser Hiroki et Hakaze ici ! Je ne partirai pas sans eux ! Toratura , cherche dans ton esprit, tu es notre seul espoir , je t'en prie !

 **-Toratura-** Je…Je ne connais pas de solution , je suis désol-

– Moi je connais la solution !

Nous entendîmes un cri provenant d'une voix fluette provenant de derrière nous. Cette voix était d'une superbe assurance , d'une détermination sans faille. Alors que je ne savais pas qui intervenait, Erika, elle, était abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle eut instantanément les larmes aux yeux lorsque les mots prononcés par cette voix atteignirent son oreille. Nous nous retournâmes, comme cherchant l'espoir qui provenait de derrière, et ce que l'on vit alors nous surpris comme jamais nous ne l'avions été auparavant.

C'était cette petite fille qui se tenait devant nous, Hakaze. Son alter égo du passé que l'on croyait mort était devant nous en chair et en os. J'étais consterné par ce changement de scénario, mais non pas moins soulagé de la voir sur ses deux jambes, nous souriant avec chaleur. Erika , elle, s'effondra littéralement sur place, pleurant à chaudes larmes le retour de la petite. Pour toute réponse, Hakaze étreint mon ami acceptant ses larmes de soulagement comme le plus beau des présents qu'elle aurait pu obtenir pour son retour. Elle releva la tête de mon amie qui prit alors la parole faiblement, cherchant des réponses à ses questions et aux miennes.

 **-Erika-** C…C…Comment as-tu fait…Haka-Chan… ?

 **-Hakaze-** Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait peur, mais je dois tout ça à At'chan ! D'ailleurs, elle insiste pour vous parler donc il est temps de sortir, At'chan !

L'esprit du duel de Hakaze sortit à son tour, apparaissant derrière la petite brune dans un torrent de lumières blanches qui tourbillonnaient sans cesse jusqu'à former le corps de la fière guerrière qu'était Athéna. Laissant sa longue chevelure blanche flotter dans cette nuit ténébreuse, elle prit position derrière sa propriétaire, me laissant sentir alors tout le mépris qu'elle exprimait à mon égard. Ses yeux rouges faisaient pression sur moi, me faisant me sentir vraiment mal à l'aise….Cependant, je repris vite mes esprits. J'avais fait tout ce mal à tout le monde, mais l'heure était aux agissements, pas aux plaintes et aux regrets. Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit que je renvoyai le regard tout aussi tenace à la femme, conscient que j'étais le fautif, mais jetant aux oubliettes toute ma fierté, toute ma gêne, toute ma honte, toute ma tristesse, toute ma vie. L'ancien Reisuke, le jeune homme impuissant qui attirait tous les problèmes n'était plus, il était mort en même temps qu'Hiroki. En me relevant, je voulais devenir un homme nouveau, un homme duquel mon frère aurait pu être fier.

-Athéna- Reisuke, Erika, je ne pourrai pas me répéter mais écoutez bien car l'heure est grave. Vous allez bientôt regagner votre époque, mais tout comme vous, je refuse de laisser la jeune maîtresse ici. J'ai pu protéger cette jeune enfant, mais je n'avais pas le pouvoir de protéger les deux, j'ai donc choisi la jeune fille. Après tout…Si elle venait à disparaître, ma propriétaire initiale aurait disparu aussi.

 **-Erika-** Je suis soulagée pour Haka-chan mais…..Quelle solution pourrait nous permettre de sauver Hiroki et les autres… ? Je ne comprends pas Athéna…

 **-Athéna-** J'ai pris des précautions avant le début de ce combat. Lorsqu'Hiroki écrivait cette lettre que vous tenez entre les mains, j'étais liée à lui, me laissant donc agir de mon côté. Grâce à ça, j'ai pu trouver une solution de réserve au cas où tout le monde échouerait. Il y a donc un espoir de sauver Hiroki, la jeune maîtresse et les autres…Mais il vous faudra prendre des risques considérables, faire un voyage dans lequel vous avez 90% de chances de laisser la vie. Êtes-vous vraiment prêts à considérer cette option ?

 **-Reisuke-** Bien sur que oui je le suis! Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour réparer mes erreurs , quoique cela m'en coûte ! Tant que nous sommes ensemble, je peux tout encaisser, pas vrai Erika !?

 **-Toratura-** Ne t'avise pas de l'embarquer dans tes projets ! Elle a déjà été trahie une fois, tu ne la trahiras pas une seconde !

Ignorant la princesse des serpents qui était culottée de me balancer ça alors que nous avions fait ce voyage pour elle, je posai mon regard sur ma camarade qui était dubitative. Quoiqu'il arrivait, j'avais prévu de me lancer dans cette folle aventure dont l'issue s'annonçait comme mauvaise pour ceux qui se lançaient dedans….Mais avoir Erika avec moi semblait être le meilleur des scénarios. Cherchant la jeune fille du regard, je lui tendis la main, espérant recevoir un peu de soutien provenant de mon amie. Face à ma proposition, elle réfléchit quelques secondes , avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton compatissant envers sa partenaire la reptile.

 **-Erika-** Toratura…Reisuke a l'air sincère…Si il se lance dans un combat pour protéger l'espoir, tu sais mieux que quiconque qu'il est de mon devoir de lui prêter main forte. Et puis…Je veux aider Hiroki et Hakaze , tout comme eux ils m'ont aidé….

Erika s'avança vers moi, prenant ma main droite entre les siennes avant de me sourire sincèrement. Tandis que j'entendis le reptile appartenant à la jeune fille soupirer face à la décision de sa maîtresse, je me laissai pénétrer par la chaleur se dégageant de mon amie. C'était bon de savoir que je n'étais pas seul , et cela me permettait d'être beaucoup plus motivé pour la suite. Il y avait un moyen de ramener Hiroki, Hakaze et les autres, et j'allais aller jusqu'au bout pour tout remettre en ordre, avec Erika à mes côtés.

 **-Reisuke-** Nous sommes prêts à accomplir ton plan, Athéna. S'il te plaît , dis nous tout dans les moindres détails. Nous devons savoir.

 **-Athéna-** Bien. En regardant les corps gisant au sol, je suppose que vous pouvez voir quelque chose d'inhabituel sur eux. Leurs plaies sont noires. Cela ne vous semble pas étrange ?

 **-Erika-** C'est vrai que le sang humain est rouge…Pourquoi les plaies liées aux attaques sont noires ?

 **-Athéna-** Le sang est l'énergie vitale de l'être humain, il transporte tout ce qui est nécessaire à la survie de l'homme. Si les plaies de vos camarades sont noires, c'est parce que j'ai fait stopper leurs fonctions vitales lorsqu'ils furent proches d'être tués sur le champ de bataille. J'ai également pu épargner leurs esprits en les liant à divers esprits du duel dans l'autre monde. Les corps inertes de vos amis vont donc rejoindre le monde des esprits en quarantaine.

 **-Reisuke-** Concrètement….Qu'est-ce qu'il en est…. ?

 **-Athéna-** Etant donné que vote Energie spirituelle est partiellement contenue dans l'esprit du duel, malgré les blessures subies, les personnes actuellement défuntes sont dans un état profond de mort imminente, un coma si vous préférez, mais possèdent encore le souffle de vie en eux. En étant insufflés dans les esprits du duel, cela leur permet de se restaurer au fur et à mesure, même si cela prend du temps.

 **-Erika-** Oh ! Donc Hiroki et Hakaze peuvent revenir…. ?

-Athéna- Précisément. Il y a cependant un bémol dans l'histoire. L'énergie de chaque individu ayant subi ce procédé a été insufflée dans l'esprit du duel le correspondant. Ainsi, il faudra demander le concours des esprits du duel en question pour pouvoir libérer l'individu rétabli et lui permettre de retrouver sa vie normale. Et c'est ici que se trouve votre mission. Vous devrez vous rendre dans le monde des esprits trouver deux esprits du duel. Nekroz de Trishula et Metaion le seigneur du temps. Ce sont eux qui retiennent les esprits de nos amis.

 **-Reisuke-** J'accepte ! Transporte nous dans le monde des duels de monstres Athéna !

-Athéna- Je n'ai, malheureusement pas ce pouvoir. Je n'ai pas énormément de temps puisque je vais devoir rentrer au monde des esprits pour régler un différent que j'ai là-bas. Je vous rejoindrai lorsque vous serez déjà à l'intérieur.

 **-Erika-** Et comment on se rend dans le monde des esprits… ?

-Athéna- Vous devrez trouver une solution par vous-même. Je sais que quelques personnes peuvent voyager dans le monde des esprits, mais je n'ai aucune idée de qui peut le faire.

 **-Hakaze-** Il suffit que l'on cherche et on trouvera ! Nous avons juste à avoir confiance !

 **-Reisuke-** Avoir…Confiance ? Ce sont des mots qui ne me disent pas grand chose…

A l'instant précis où je prononçai ces mots, je fus coupé par un spectacle assez dragon rouge écarlate surgit de nulle par pour briller dans le ciel, face à ce qui semblait être un colosse dégoulinant de couleur noir ébène qui l'affrontait. Le dragon rouge poussa un rugissement qui parvint jusqu'à nous, avant de foncer sur le colosse et de le détruire dans une pluie de lumières magnifiques qui se répandirent partout dans la ville et Satellite. Nous étions tous ébahis devant la scène, tous, excepté Athéna qui semblait avoir déjà vécu la scène. Même si le chaos de ce soir avait fait pas mal de dégâts, il n'avait apparemment pas déréglé le destin même de ce monde étant donné que les pactisants des ténèbres avaient été vaincus et que la paix était revenue avec leur défaite dans la nouvelle Domino City.

 **-Athéna-** Il vous faut garder espoir , Reisuke, Erika, Hakaze. Sans espoir, vous ne parviendrez pas à gagner ce combat limité dans le temps.

 **-Erika-** Je suppose que c'est la seule chose à laquelle je peux prétendre être douée…Garder espoir est ma seule qualité..Héhéhé ~

 **-Athéna-** Bien. Pour le moment retournez à la guilde, et préparez vous convenablement, mais faites vite, tant que Toratura et Ananta ont le contrôle, vous avez un sursis dans ce monde, mais il est de courte durée. D'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense, si l'un de vos esprits du duel venait à être vaincu, vous retournerez immédiatement dans votre époque.

 **-Reisuke-** D'accord. Nous devons donc nous assurer que ni Toratura, ni Ananta, ne perdent la moindre bataille en étant dans ce monde….Merci pour tout, Athéna.

 **-Athéna-** Tu me remercieras quand tu auras réussi. Je n'ai plus de temps, je m'éclipse désormais. Bonne chance à vous.

Athéna disparut dans un torrent de lumières, emportant avec elle les derniers corps appartenant à nos amis. Tout cela était soudain. D'abord je reprenais connaissance, puis je me rendais compte de tout le mal que j'avais fait pour ensuite me morfondre et perdre espoir….Avant de voir débarquer Hakaze et Athéna avec une solution et une toute nouvelle quête dans ce monde auquel je n'appartenais pas. C'était assez difficile à croire, mais je sentais qu'une nouvelle voie s'offrait à nous avec ces possibilités de sauver nos amis…Et croire en ce futur me comblait d'espoir.

 **-Erika-** Rei-Chan , tu n'as pas le temps de rêvasser ! Nous avons énormément de choses à faire pour remplir nos objectifs et trop peu de temps pour y arriver ! Vite !

 **-Reisuke-** Ca va ça va, nous ne savons même pas comment faire pour rejoindre le monde des esprits….Nous ne connaissons personne pouvant nous aider.

 **-Hakaze-** Moi je connais peut être quelqu'un !

 **-Erika-** Vraiment !? Qui pourrait nous aider dans une telle situation !?

 **-Hakaze-** Il faut retourner à la guilde demander à Maman ! Elle seule sait où l'on peut les trouver !

 **-Reisuke-** D'accord, retournons à la guilde ! Je vous suis par contre…Je n'ai aucune idée de comment on y retourne.

 **-Erika-** Allons-y.

Erika se mit à courir vers le nord, direction dans laquelle je la suivis. Conscient que nous bondissions tous les deux dans une nouvelle aventure, je la suivis jusqu'à arriver jusqu'à deux motos que mon amie semblait avoir laissé là quelques dizaines de minutes avant notre affrontement dans la zone BAD. Nous enfourchâmes tous les deux les machines, démarrant à toute allure dans les rues délabrées de ce quartier malfamé. Erika passa en avant, me guidant dans ce monde que je ne connaissais pas. Dans ma course, j'entendis un hurlement provenant de derrière, un hurlement féminin d'une voix assez grave accompagné d'un bruit de motocycle , mais lorsque je pris quelques secondes pour me retourner, je vis qu'il n'en était rien. Je m'imaginais sûrement des choses.

Passant chaque rue de ce quartier sinistre, nous nous rapprochions de plus en plus de la guilde et de notre prochain objectif. Je me fis alors une promesse, celle de me lancer corps et âme dans cette nouvelle aventure…Non pas pour délivrer Erika cette fois, mais pour me laver de tous les crimes que j'avais commis, consciemment ou non, et rétablir la paix que j'avais détruite à coups de désespoir. Hiroki, Hakaze, Soichiro…Tous ces innocents qui avaient fait beaucoup pour moi en étaient réduits à être des dégâts collatéraux liés au conflit…Et je ne pouvais m'y résoudre… Je n'étais plus faible, je n'étais plus impuissant, je n'avais plus besoin de pouvoir pour croire en moi…Tout ce qu'il me fallait désormais, c'était la force de mon cœur, et le courage d'espérer pouvoir changer les choses….Et ensemble, Ananta et moi, nous pourrions rétablir l'équilibre que nous avions détruit ensemble.

 **-Reisuke-** Attends-moi, Onii-chan.


	2. Les profondeurs du chagrin

Nous rentrâmes tous, Hakaze la petite, Erika et moi , à la guilde. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où se trouvait cet endroit, fort heureusement mon amie nous guida. Nous prîmes une heure pour la regagner à moto, puisque malgré le fait qu'Erika indiquait connaître le chemin , nous passâmes trois fois dans le même quartier , tournant en rond encore et encore sans discerner la moindre sortie. Ce fut au final Hakaze qui nous guida jusque chez elle. Sur le chemin, Erika discutait avec la petite Hakaze, cette dernière lui expliqua comment Athéna lui avait dit de provoquer le match nul contre Hakaze, et comment elle fut protégée par l'attaque et l'Ener-D, et pour être honnête, j'ignorais qu'Athéna était si puissante. Elle qui semblait si humaine était en fait vraiment puissante. Cela devait être le résultat de son entraînement passé aux côtés de Soichiro Namatame et de sa fille qui faisait ça, cela m'impressionnait vraiment d'avoir une alliée aussi puissante.

Nous arrivâmes finalement à la guilde. Hakaze nous lâcha pour entrer à l'intérieur tandis que de mon côté, je retins Erika par le bras. J'avais quelque chose de vraiment important à lui demander…Même si le contexte n'était pas propice. Je rassemblai mon courage et serrai les poings face à Erika qui semblait dubitative face à mon action.

 **-Reisuke-** Erika. J'aimerais te demander quelque chose..

 **-Erika-** Ah…Rei-Chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire ?

 **-Reisuke-** Quand tout cela sera terminé… installe toi avec moi. Chez moi. S'il te plait.

Alors que je m'attendais à ce que la jeune fille réagisse positivement avec spontanéité face à ma demande, je n'eus pour réponse qu'un silence vexant. Erika fut d'abord surprise par ma demande. Elle détourna le regard, gênée par ce que je lui demandais. Elle laissa passer quelques secondes sans me répondre, me laissant ainsi comprendre quelle était sa réponse. Dépité par la situation, je repris la parole en tentant de masquer ma déception face au refus que je venais de me prendre..

 **-Reisuke-** Je…Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai compris Erika. Ce n'est pas grave.

 **-Erika-** Rei…chan…Je…Je suis désolée…

 **-Reisuke-** C'est moi qui le suis…Je suppose que mes erreurs ne peuvent être réparées après tout.

 **-Erika-** Non…Ce n'est pas ça.. Je ne veux juste pas me lancer dans un projet qui n'a aucun moyen d'aboutir.

 **-Reisuke-** Huh…. !? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là…. ?

 **-Erika-** Oh, excuse moi je ne parlais pas de toi Rei-Chan je parlais de moi ! Je ne pense pas être prête pour ce genre de choses.

La jeune fille partit en avant, sa longue chevelure blanche flotta dans la brise qui nous caressait le visage, elle fit quelques pas avant de se retourner vers moi, me fixant de par ses deux grands yeux écarlates. Son sourire avait cessé. Son visage n'était pas agressif, mais il était marqué par la douleur expérimentée précédemment. Elle prit la parole d'un ton neutre.

 **-Erika-** Je serai forte, pour Hakaze et Hiroki. Je leur dois beaucoup, et les entendre l'un et l'autre m'a forgé ma conviction à propos d'eux. Ils n'ont même pas eu l'occasion de se dire explicitement qu'ils s'aimaient, et je trouve ça injuste. C'est à cause de nous qu'ils sont dans cet état. Même si tu as fait tout ça….Tu t'es tourné vers tout ça pour moi…Et cela me hante. Je voudrais pouvoir tout réparer aussi, et puis…Il y a des choses que je dois garder pour moi…Mais vraiment, c'est une mauvaise idée, l'installation.

Je ne compris pas vraiment quelles choses gardait Erika, mais cela ne me disait rien qui vaille. Etait-elle stressée à ce point concernant notre mission ? Gardait-elle un secret trop lourd à avouer ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais une chose était claire, je venais de me prendre un refus en pleine face. Ne voulant pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, je repris la parole en essayant de masquer ma profonde déception face à son refus.

 **-Reisuke-** Ne t'en fais pas Erika, si on reste ensemble, on pourra passer tous les obstacles, même les plus difficiles. J'ai espoir.

 **-Erika-** Tant que tu as espoir…Tout ira bien. Je chéris ce sentiment qu'est l'espoir, il permet de réaliser de grandes choses. J'espère que toi aussi, tu pourras en profiter pleinement.

Erika lâcha mon regard afin de partir en avant et s'engouffrer à son tour dans la guilde de Soichiro, Yume-Nikki. Je repensais à comment j'avais trahi l'homme qui m'avait donné les moyens de changer les choses concernant Erika, mais que j'avais trahi en condamnant Hakaze sa propre fille , ainsi que lui même, à un destin fait de destruction et de misère.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je fis face à une grande salle qui semblait relier toutes les embouchures de la guilde. Les lieux étaient déserts, apparemment, tout le monde était embarqué dans cette mission….Tout le monde ou presque, puisque la porte de la chambre sur laquelle était marqué « Laïla » était verrouillée, tout comme l'était celle sur laquelle était marqué le nom « Jordan ».

Hakaze était dans la salle commune de la guilde, silencieuse. Elle semblait déterminée par notre objectif, tellement concentrée sur ses pensées qu'elle ne distinguait même pas mon passage. Je posai ma main sur son épaule en guise de soutien, la laissant relever sa tête afin de me sourire. Erika, elle, partit sans un mot dans un coin. Ne voulant pas qu'elle fasse une bêtise dans cette situation, je la suivis jusqu'à une chambre dont la porte était marquée par trou difforme laissé par un impact, avant de l'écouter discrètement.

 **-Erika-** J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir accepter la proposition de Rei-Chan…..Mais ce n'est pas possible. Je ne suis pas faite pour construire des projets…Ma vie…Ma vie ce n'est pas ça..Je suis désolée…Rei-Chan….Vraiment désolée…

Tandis que j'observais discrètement la jeune fille, je la vis éclater en larmes. Je voulus pénétrer la salle à cet instant, mais je n'en avais pas la force, comme si je ne pouvais pas intervenir dans ce conflit que mon amie avait avec elle-même.

 **-Erika-** J'espère vraiment que l'on arrivera à vous sauver….Hakaze…Soichiro….Hiroki….Vous êtes dans cet état à cause de moi alors que j'étais censée…..C'était moi qui était censée…Pourquoi ai-je mis tout le monde dans cet état… ?

Je me reculai, Erika ne m'avait pas vu, mais j'étais toujours en train de l'observer, me maudissant d'avoir entraîné mon amie dans une telle situation…..Je n'étais pas digne d'être un homme….Etre un homme, c'est naturel pour certains, mais apparemment pas pour d'autres…

Mais il n'était pas temps de me morfondre et me dénigrer, je devais avant tout avancer. Ainsi, si je n'étais pas un homme, il était temps pour moi d'en devenir un. Erika sortit de la salle où elle s'était isolée, je l'évitai en me réfugiant dans ce qui semblait être la salle de bain de la guilde où j'avais prévu de me rafraîchir un bon coup avant d'entamer ce nouveau périple.

J'ouvris les armoires pour faire le constat face aux réserves d'habits appartenant à la guilde Yume-Nikki. Il semblait y avoir de quoi vêtir des hommes et des femmes de toutes tailles et corpulences , ce qui m'arrangeait sur le coup. Je pris quelques vêtements sans me soucier de savoir si j'avais le droit ou non. Une fois les quelques vêtements rassemblés, je me déshabillai face au miroir afin de voir mon image se refléter, convaincu par le fait que j'étais seul.

L'image de l'homme que je renvoyais me dégoûtait tellement que je voulus faire mal à ce corps qu'était le mien. La tentation de me faire du mal , comme pour me punir , était tellement forte que je dus couper court à mon regard pour m'éviter d'y céder. Je cherchai des nouveaux sous-vêtements à enfiler. Ils avaient déjà été utilisés…Mais je préférais enfiler des sous vêtements d'occasion lavés que de garder mes sous vêtements usagés, question d'hygiène.

Plongé dans mes réflexions, je pris un boxer à ma taille dans l'armoire un linge. Mais alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, un bruit résonna dans la pièce qui était plutôt silencieuse. Un verrou qui se débloquait, une des cabines de douche s'ouvrit, en sortit une femme d'une trentaine d'années , elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, sur laquelle tombait gracieusement sa chevelure de la même couleur. La femme fut surprise de me voir, nu , dans les lieux. Elle prit la parole d'un air dubitatif.

 **-Himiko-** Hiroki !? Que t'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi tu es nu ?

 **-Reisuke-** Ah…Non, je ne suis pas Hiroki, je suis son frère Reisuke. Excusez moi, je pensais être seul.

J'enfilai le boxeur en me tournant pour être dos à la femme, gêné par le fait qu'elle m'ait vu dans mon habit le plus naturel. Cependant, tandis que je faisais de mon mieux pour cacher le maximum de chair exposée aux yeux de la leader, celle-ci ne semblait pas gênée du tout…Du moins, elle l'était beaucoup moins que moi, et je le ressentis lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, cette fois avec plus d'enthousiasme et d'entrain.

 **-Himiko-** Ne t'en fais pas mon garçon, j'ai un mari tout de même, ce n'est pas le corps d'un jeune homme qui va me choquer héhé ! Mais tu n'es donc pas Hiroki, tu dois être son frère, Reisuke n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose que tout s'est bien passé là-bas ~ Je ne veux pas être impolie, mais je vais aller voir mon mari et ma petite ~

 **-Reisuke-** Hmmm…Je…A vrai dire…C'est assez difficile à expliquer…

Sans me laisser l'occasion de continuer ma phrase, la femme s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée – ou la sortie selon la perspective de laquelle on s'y tenait – de l'espace de toilette assez vaste de la guilde. Une fois sur le point de quitter la salle, elle reprit la parole avec autant d'entrain qu'elle en avait affiché quelques minutes auparavant, arborant un sourire éclatant qui me mettait presque mal à l'aise.

 **-Himiko-** Je vais aller saluer mon mari et les garçons, vous me raconterez vos prouesses quand tu seras revenu d'accord ? Je file !

Claquant la porte derrière elle, la femme laissa en moi un amer goût de dépit dans la bouche. Je me maudissais encore et encore en pensant à la réaction qu'allait avoir la leader de la Yume-Nikki en apprenant pour son mari et ses camarades. Ne voulant cependant pas me morfondre alors qu'il y avait encore un infime espoir, je me ressaisis. Me disant que ce qui était fait était fait, je pris une chemise bleue nuit dans l'armoire, accompagnée d'un pantalon noir, pour enfin enfiler l'ensemble. Je jetai ensuite un œil dans l'armoire ; mes chaussures étaient dans un état pitoyable, je dus en changer également. Seul mon manteau noir dont je ne me séparais jamais était encore en état d'être porté, ce qui m'arrangeait à vrai dire. Mais alors que j'enfilai ces nouvelles chaussures de même pointure que les miennes, je fus surpris par l'entrée inopinée d'Erika qui me dévisagea, sûrement surprise par ce que j'étais en train de faire.

 **-Erika-** Rei-Chan peux-tu me dire à quoi est-ce que tu joues !?

 **-Reisuke-** A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?

 **-Erika-** Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur qu'on me prenne pour une poire ! Que fais-tu dans cette armoire !?

 **-Reisuke-** Ca se voit non ? Je me change.

 **-Erika-** Ces habits ne sont pas à toi ! Range ça tout de suite, ce sont des habits payés par le travail de la guilde, tu ne peux pas t'approprier le fruit de leur travail.

 **-Reisuke-** Et alors ? De toute façon ils sont tous morts donc ils n'auront plus besoin de fringues. C'est peut être cruel de penser comme ça, mais ça me servira bien plus que ça ne leur sert. Ecoute , Erika, j'ai un objectif, celui de ramener Hiroki et les autres , membres de la guilde compris. Je suis prêt à tout pour le réussir, et pour ça je ne laisserai ni mes sentiments, ni des stupides principes entraver ma progression. Change toi aussi, regarde l'état de tes fringues franchement. T'iras pas loin dans cet état.

 **-Erika-** …Je peux comprendre ton raisonnement…Mais je ne pense pas que jeter tous ses sentiments, tous ses principes…Est la bonne manière pour résoudre les problèmes avec soi-même. Est-ce vraiment ton but….De sauver tout le monde mais de devenir un autre garçon que celui que j'ai toujours aimé pour ce faire…. ?

 **-Reisuke-** …Tant que je ne suis plus celui que tu vois actuellement…Je suis prêt à devenir n'importe qui…Erika…

Erika soutint le regard face au mien pendant quelques secondes. Elle ne dut pas y trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, puisqu'elle finit par lâcher prise pour au final ressortir de la salle de bain, creusant d'avantage le fossé s'installant entre elle et moi. Sans y prêter attention, bien trop occupé à cerner mon objectif, je finis de me changer, emportant au passage une trousse à pharmacie soigneusement rangée dans le compartiment du haut de la grande armoire, pour au final rejoindre mes camarades dans la salle commune.

Mais alors que je pénétrai l'endroit, j'entendis Hakaze parler avec la femme de tout à l'heure depuis ce qui semblait être une salle d'entraînement. Sans me préoccuper de leur conversation, je me rendis plus loin sur la table, là où se trouvait un carton semblant être une livraison de cartes de duel de monstre. Sans état d'âmes, j'ouvris la trentaine de paquets s'y trouvant pour au final garder les cartes les plus utiles en prévision de changements dans mon deck, voir le remplacement si les résultats n'étaient pas assez concluants à mon goût.

Il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire pour être fin prêt : me nourrir. Remettant les cartes en surplus dans le carton, je cherchai la cuisine en passant par le terrain d'entraînement que les deux demoiselles semblaient avoir quitté, pour au final gagner la petite embouchure est qui m'envoya droit à mon salut, le garde manger.

Lorsque je pénétrai la salle, j'y trouvai Hakaze et sa mère, toutes deux assises à table en train de parler. Je lus dans les yeux de la petite qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de dévoiler la triste vérité à la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, et c'était normal. C'était à moi de faire le pas et d'en subir les conséquences. Lorsque Himiko, la leader de la guilde, me vit arriver ; elle s'avança rapidement vers moi, reprenant la parole avec sympathie.

 **-Himiko-** De retour, Reisuke c'est ça ? Alors comment cela s'est passé là-bas, où sont les autres ?

watch?v=iu0TEGsgI6k

Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes devant la femme dont l'air sympathique vira au scepticisme face à mon hésitation. Je ne savais pas quels mots trouver pour lui annoncer cette nouvelle si dramatique Je pris quelques secondes de plus pour réfléchir…Mais je ne trouvai pas de manière douce à une annonce aussi difficile. Au final, je lui balançai ces quelques mots qui allaient avoir l'effet d'une bombe…Et ce sans états d'âmes….Fidèle au nouveau Reisuke.

 **-Reisuke-** Nous sommes les seuls survivants du conflit s'étant déroulé dans la zone BAD.

 **-Himiko-** Comment ça, les seuls survivants, vous n'êtes que 3… ?

 **-Reisuke-** Oui. Des choses sont arrivées sur place, une catastrophe. Au final, pour me raisonner et me délivrer de l'emprise qui pesait sur moi, la guilde…Soichiro…Hiroki…Ont tous donné leur vie. Nous sommes les survivants…

 **-Himiko-** Je….Non….Ce n'est pas possible….Vous..Vous n'êtes que trois…Sh…Shiro….Où est Shiro….

 **-Reisuke-** Il est mort. Il a perdu la vie dans son combat contre moi.

 **-Himiko-** Non…Il avait promis…De ne jamais me laisser seul…Il l'avait promis….A Voltanis…Mais…Qui est Voltanis…. ?

Plus je regardais la jeune femme balbutier des « pourquoi » et des « ce n'est pas possible » plus je la sentais comme se briser de l'intérieur. Elle tenait beaucoup à son mari, cela se voyait par sa réaction, et au fond de moi j'étais désolé de mettre leurs liens à l'épreuve par le biais d'une méthode aussi peu convenable. Pourtant, je n'avais choisi qu'à moitié le déroulement des choses menant à ce scénario. Cherchant la vérité dans mon regard, elle prit quelques secondes pour y plonger le sien, et malgré la compassion que j'essayais de lui renvoyer, elle comprit que ce que je lui dis n'était que la stricte et pure vérité. A cet instant, elle s'écroula sur les genoux, abandonnant toutes les forces qu'elle avait en elle, les laissant couler au même rythme que ses larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

 **-Himiko-** Non ! Shiro…Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais me laisser seule…Tu m'avais promis d'être toujours à mes côtés…Comment as-tu pu perdre la vie comme ça… ? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps…De…De…De finir…

…

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs s'arrêta d'un coup, baissant la tête devant mon regard impassible. Ma cruauté face à cette déchéance m'étonnait moi-même qui était si sentimental par le passé. Pourtant, je compris rapidement que ce n'était pas une cruauté venant de moi , mais d'avantage le fait que j'avais versé toutes mes larmes pour une autre cause. Je n'étais plus capable de pleurer pour compatir puisque mon cœur avait déjà été meurtri par mes propres actes.

Pourtant, on ne me pardonna malgré tout pas les actes que j'avais commis. La femme en face de moi baissa la tête de sorte que je pouvais voir l'expression de ses yeux. Serrant les poings, elle décida de se relever, et avant que je ne puisse m'en apercevoir, je me pris un coup de poing portant toute la haine du monde droit dans la figure. Titubant , manquant de tomber vers l'arrière, je vis pendant un instant de mes yeux écarquillés le regard de la femme que j'avais blessé. Les yeux purs et sympathiques couleur azur avaient viré au rouge, comme si ma révélation venait de réveiller quelque chose en elle. Portant toute la rage du monde en elle, elle continua à m'asséner des coups de poings à répétitions que je ne cherchais même pas à éviter. Les membres de la femme semblaient comme entourés d'une lueur bleuâtre , comme si un pouvoir en elle se manifestait. C'était certes une simple illusion, mais la colère de la femme rendait la scène vraiment réaliste.

Au final, je reculai jusqu'à être dos au mur tandis que la femme continuai à m'asséner des coups de plus en plus forts en laissant éclater sa rage. J'aurais juré apercevoir l'espace d'un instant une sorte d'armure translucide entourant la mère aux cheveux blancs. Et aux yeux rouges. Comme si en elle sommeillait un pouvoir bien plus profond, mais c'était disparu aussitôt.

Nos regards se croisèrent de nouveau. Je plongeai le mien dans le sien, et cette fois, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes. Mes yeux renvoyaient une expression impassible, rigide, et dénuée d'émotions qui se reflétait dans ceux de mon bourreau qui me renvoyait alors l'image que je lui donnais. Apparemment déstabilisée par mon regard, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes de plus, scrutant mes émotions avec plus d'attention cette fois…Jusqu'à comprendre mon âme quelques minutes après l'avoir sondée. Lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de moi, ses yeux rouges de colère redevinrent bleu azur, abandonnant leur couleur de feu en même temps qu'elle abandonnait sa rage et l'emprise qu'elle exerçait sur moi. Je me laissai glisser le long du mur jusqu'à me poser au sol, entraînant la femme avec moi. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, ce fut sur un ton plus doux marqué par de la compassion mêlée à de la tristesse.

 **-Himiko-** Je suis désolée…..J'étais si préoccupée par la personne que j'ai perdu…Que je n'avais même pas remarqué…

 **-Reisuke-** T'en fais pas….Ca m'a fait du bien de toute façon.

Nous nous arrêtâmes quelques secondes l'un face à l'autre. De ma manche j'essuyai la goutte de sang qui coulait de la plaie ouverte par Himiko tandis que le regard de cette dernière comprenait enfin le mien. Elle reprit la parole , toujours d'une voix perdue et marquée par la tristesse.

 **-Himiko-** Toi aussi…Tu as perdu quelqu'un de cher dans ce conflit….Hiroki n'est-ce pas… ?

 **-Reisuke-** Je suis responsable de sa mort, ma peine ne sera jamais similaire à la tienne. Je ne doute pas de ta peine, mais toi , tu peux te défouler sur l'auteur. Moi, je ne peux que vivre avec. Je ne m'y résous pas pour autant. Nous allons ramener ton mari.

 **-Himiko-** Ramener mon mari des morts… ? C'est impossible…

 **-Reisuke-** Crois tu aux esprits des duels de monstre ?

 **-Himiko-** Je…Je t'avoue que non. Mon mari aime beaucoup ces histoires, mais pour être honnête, je trouve que cela relève plus du folklore que d'autre chose. Mais quel rapport avec mon mari ?

 **-Reisuke-** Moi je suis forcé d'y croire, c'est à cause de ça que tout a commencé, et c'est grâce à ça que je ramènerai ton mari. J'ai un combat qui m'attend, c'est pour ça que je suis revenu ici, pour me préparer convenablement pour partir.

 **-Himiko-** ….Puis-je aider ? Tu m'as l'air sincère…..Et c'est paradoxal….Mais tu es le seul espoir qu'il me reste….

 **-Reisuke-** Je suis surtout celui qui t'a tout enlevé. N'oublie pas ça. Tu n'as pas besoin de compatir, ou de te soucier de moi. Je dois réparer une dette envers toi. Je compte partir dès demain. Je voudrais emmener le moins de monde possible, donc j'aimerais que tu restes ici. Je ne veux pas être responsable de d'avantage de vies perdues.

La femme acquiesça en silence avant de partir de son côté pour ruminer ce que je venais de lui dire, devant le triste regard que lui renvoyait sa fille. Je m'installai pour ma part à table, ruminant moi-même de mon côté face aux dégâts psychologiques que j'avais causé chez elle. Si je m'étais écouté, je me serais déchiré, jeté du haut d'un pont, ou immolé tellement je voulais détruire ce corps qu'était le mien…Mais cela n'aurait rien résolu puisque cela n'aurait ramené personne.

Je pris de quoi manger et m'installai seul à table, je fus rejoint par Erika qui se fit un bol de chocolat chaud, elle aussi sûrement attirée par l'appel de l'estomac. Cependant, tandis qu'elle était attablée elle aussi, au lieu de prendre des forces, elle touillait inlassablement son bol, ressassant sûrement ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. La regardant toujours de mon air impassible, je sortis quelques tartines que je beurrai avant de les poser sur la table, devant l'air dépité de ma camarade.

 **-Reisuke-** Mange.

 **-Erika-** Je n'y arrive pas…Je ne peux pas manger….

La jeune fille ne prit pas la peine de lever la tête pour me répondre. Devant son manque de coopération, je pris une mesure radicale. Je pris son menton de ma main et la força à me regarder, toujours avec le même regard auquel la dame a fait face, réitérant mon ordre d'un ton plus sec cette fois.

 **-Reisuke-** Mange. Tu n'arriveras à rien sans ça.

 **-Erika-** Rei-Chan…Ton visage…

Je lâchai la fille pour me réinstaller convenablement à table, face à elle. Prenant une tartine que je dévorai avec voracité , je pris malgré tout le temps de répondre aux interrogations de la jeune fille, entre deux bouchées.

 **-Reisuke-** Les sentiments ne s'expriment pas de la même façon pour tous. Parfois ce sont les larmes , parfois les coups, c'est naturel. Ne t'en préoccupe pas. Cependant, te restreindre dans tes besoins naturels parce que tu as de la peine, c'est contre productif et ça t'empêchera donc d'être performante.

 **-Erika-** Reisuke…

 **-Reisuke-** Mange. Tu seras nécessaire pour changer les choses, si tu n'es ni changée, ni rassasiée lorsque je prends la route, je te laisse ici et j'y vais seul. Je ne mettrai plus ta vie en danger.

…..

La jeune fille s'arrêta de parler, faisant face à mon ultimatum avec hésitation. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, se focalisant sur le reflet venant de ce liquide couleur marron qu'était son breuvage, pour ensuite froncer les sourcils et se ressaisir. Elle passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux blancs afin de dégager les quelques mèches obstruant sa vision, et enfin, elle prit la décision de se restaurer à son tour. Elle mangeait péniblement mais se faisait violence afin de rester en forme et productive, bien déterminée à rejoindre le voyage dans lequel je n'allais tolérer aucun échec.

Cependant, alors que nous étions tous les deux en train de manger en silence, nous fûmes interrompus par un bruit de porte claquée qui résonna au loin. Nous restâmes deux ou trois secondes à l'affût avant de reprendre notre repas machinalement, mais quelques secondes plus tard, ce que je pensais n'être qu'un bruit au loin se révéla être un ras-de-marrée.

Je sentis soudainement quelque chose me piquer de derrière, ce qui me fait me retourner, mais la personne derrière moi m'empêcha de le faire totalement en me menaçant de ce qui semblait être un large couteau m'oppressant la colonne vertébrale. Erika voulut bouger, mais la personne derrière moi lança une menace de sa voix féminine assez grave et agressive , ce qui fit se stopper ma camarade.

– T'as pas intérêt à broncher la pétasse à gros nichons. J'suis pas venue pour toi donc tu restes bien sagement et tu me laisses deal avec ce mec ok ? Bon toi, j'ai des comptes à régler avec toi, Reisuke Yamada.

 **-Reisuke-** Pardon ? On ne se connaît pas et je doute du fait que l'on se soit connus auparavant.

Toujours en braquant son couteau contre mon dos, la femme m'attrapa le bras pour me le tordre, me laissant hurler la douleur résultant de cet assaut furtif dans mon dos. Elle enleva son couteau, me le passant sous la gorge cette fois, avant de reprendre en étant plus agressive.

 **-Jessica-** Te fous pas de ma gueule toi, à ce petit jeu je suis toujours gagnante, grosse tâche. Je m'appelle Jessica. Je suis venu récupérer ce que tu m'as pris Reisuke. Si tu ne me le rends pas, je vais te montrer le véritable sens du mot agonie.


	3. Jessica Leocaser

Acculé par l'arme me menaçant de derrière, je ne comprenais pas grand chose à ses revendications. Je ne connaissais pas cette fille mais elle semblait me connaître et pire, il semblait que je lui avais pris quelque chose, même si je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir volé quoi que ce soit. Sans vraiment comprendre, je repris la parole avec hésitation, essayant avant tout de raisonner la fille qui en avait après ma vie.

 **-Reisuke-** Oi…Si tu commençais par me relâcher ? Je ne peux pas te rendre ce que je t'ai pris si tu me blesses tu sais.

 **-Jessica-** Ouais, essaie pas de me pigeonner sac de merde. Dès que tu seras relâché tu vas te barrer comme un gros tas de merde. On me la fait pas à moi.

 **-Reisuke-** Au vu de ta rapidité à me menacer par derrière, tu pourrais me rattraper sans problème t u sais…

Mon assaillante hésita quelques secondes avant de baisser son arme. Elle me laissa ainsi le temps de me positionner face à elle, voyant à quoi elle ressemblait. Elle était une jeune fille assez élancée coiffée d'une longue chevelure blonde assez claire lui descendant le long de la colonne vertébrale. Elle semblait se tailler les cheveux sur le devant puisque seules des courtes mèches irrégulières lui tombaient sur le front, permettant à son regard semblant naturellement agressif couleur émeraude de me dévisager avec mépris. Elle posait sa main sa hanche droite, froissant cette longue jupe noire qu'elle portait en dessous de cette veste écarlate, tandis que dans son autre main était posé son couteau, prêt à m'abattre au moindre écart de ma part. De son visage semblant assez jeune, elle était déjà très menaçante, elle n'avait rien de commun avec les lycéennes que j'avais eu l'occasion de fréquenter, malgré le fait que je lui aurais donné le même âge, 16 ans tout au plus.

Tandis que je la scrutais, son regard continuait à percer le mien avec insistance, comme si elle attendait une réponse de ma part. Pourtant…Je n'avais pas vraiment idée de ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Je repris la parole avec gêne, tandis qu'Erika scrutait la jeune fille sans laisser paraître d'émotions.

 **-Reisuke-** Ok, donc récapitulons. Jessica donc. Tu me connais, moi je ne te connais pas, mais je t'ai pris quelque chose qui t'est précieux, c'est bien ça ?

 **-Jessica-** Exact ma poule, t'as intérêt à me le rendre rapidos sinon je t'exécute. J'ai pas fait tout ce chemin depuis Arcadia pour entendre tes excuses de merde ok !?

 **-Reisuke-** Arcadia ? Le mouvement Arcadia ? Je n'y ai fait qu'un saut, ça ne peut pas être moi qui t'ait pris ça, tu fais erreur.

Erika qui observait la situation se leva alors comme si de rien n'était. Elle posa son bol dans le lavabo en avançant qu'elle allait bientôt faire la vaisselle. Son comportement naturel nous choqua un peu , moi et Jessica la nouvelle venue. Devant nos mines quelques peu choquées, Erika se rassit à table en pouffant de rire. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, ce fut à l'intention de la jeune blonde, avec beaucoup plus de sérieux cette fois.

 **-Erika-** Si je me souviens bien, tu es Jessica Leocaser n'est-ce pas ? Jessica Leocaser la duelliste psychique , numéro deux du mouvement Arcadia.

 **-Reisuke-** D'où tu connais cette fille Erika ?

 **-Jessica-** Tiens, on semble me connaître par ici, j'suis bien celle que tu décris. T'es qui toi la pouf à gros nibards ?

 **-Erika-** Tu ne me remets vraiment pas ? Tu es sure ?

Devant ce semblant de challenge instauré par ma camarade, la blonde s'arrêta quelques secondes, scrutant le visage de ma camarade avec attention. Elle resta quelques secondes dans la même position, comme essayant de lire en elle…Mais dans l'état dans lequel mon amie était, même moi j'aurais eu du mal à assimiler les deux images et à les assembler, c'était impossible de faire le rapprochement. Pourtant, contre toute attente, lorsque Jessica reprit la parole, elle donna la réponse qu'attendait ma partenaire aux cheveux bouclés.

 **-Jessica-** Eh, t'es pas cette infiltrée pas du tout crédible qui a rejoint le mouvement juste avant que la guilde nous la mette profond ?

 **-Erika-** Bingo, j'étais infiltrée pour sauver Aki Izayoi, une amie d'un camarade à moi.

 **-Jessica-** Et t'es fière de pas être crédible ~ N'empêche, quel changement dans ton apparence chérie, je m'en doutais que quelque chose n'était pas net chez toi. ~ Enfin revenons à nos moutons, toi , tu vas me le rendre tout de suite !

 **-Reisuke-** Ok je veux bien mais je dois rendre quoi ?

 **-Jessica-** Cet abruti là, celui qui est venu au mouvement Arcadia , je veux que tu me le rendes.

 **-Reisuke-** Ca ne m'avance pas beaucoup…Tu ne peux pas aller le voir tout simplement ?

 **-Jessica-** Mais non tête de gland va ! Je l'ai revu tout à l'heure mais tu l'as tué grosse tâche ! Comment veux-tu que je le revois si tu l'as tué t'es con où tu le fais exprès putain ?

 **-Reisuke-** Je…..Tu parles de Hiroki… ?

 **-Jessica-** Voilà ! C'est de lui que je te parle ! Ce connard qui ne fait que parler d'espoir ! Ecoute moi bien ducon, je sais pas comment t'as fait pour le mettre dans cet état, mais j'ai entendu ta conversation avec Athéna et donc tu peux le ramener, donc je te lâcherai pas tant que ça sera pas fait. Et si t'échoues, je t'égorge, vu ?

 **-Erika-** Mais qu'a donc fait Hiro-kun pour que tu sois aussi frustrée par le fait de ne pas le revoir ?

 **-Jessica-** Disons que…Tss, c'est embarrassant à dire putain…..J'suis une duelliste psychique. J'ai appris il y a longtemps que les mecs, c'était pas possible. Ils ne voient que ce qu'ils veulent, et je te parle autant de l'argent que de l'amour ou du sexuel. Du coup, moi aussi j'ai décidé de ne voir que ce que je voulais en développant mes pouvoirs, et du coup je contrôle les personnes qui ne veulent pas se soumettre à mes désirs.

 **-Reisuke-** T'es une folle quoi.

 **-Jessica-** Ferme ta gueule sinon je te plante. Donc je disais, je pensais que ma vie allait fonctionner comme ça, seulement , j'ai rencontré Hiroki. Ce crétin ne fait qu'une chose, vomir son espoir à toutes les sauces et franchement ça me fait gerber. Par contre, quand j'ai tenté de le soumettre à mon pouvoir, ce mec s'est libéré tout seul juste par le pouvoir de l'espoir….Et j'ai cru à sa merde. Toi là, j'sais pas qui tu es, mais t'as pas le droit d'enlever son futur à un mec aussi innocent que ce type, donc t'as intérêt à le ramener.

 **-Reisuke-** Je n'ai pas eu besoin de toi pour le deviner merci. Je compte ramener mon frère coûte que coûte.

 **-Jessica-** Je viens avec toi grosse tâche. Il faut que je m'assure que tu ramènes ce type.

 **-Reisuke-** Tu veux donc venir avec nous…Bien. Je t'y autorise. Cependant, je n'ai que faire de prendre une jeune fille qui ne fait pas le poids. Nous allons sûrement rencontrer des épreuves, et ce n'est pas en criant que tu les traverseras.

 **-Jessica-** J'ai vraiment la gueule d'une fille qui fait pas le poids ? Tu veux que je te tue ou ça se passe comment là ?

 **-Reisuke-** Si t'es si forte, Jessica Leocaser, montre moi ça. Erika.

 **-Erika-** Rei-Chan… ?

 **-Reisuke-** Demain à l'aube je partirai avec Hakaze. Je vais aller en ville pour trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider. Hakaze a une connexion avec Athéna et Medraut, elle est donc capable de se défendre. Quant à toi et Jessica, affrontez-vous, la gagnante viens avec moi.

 **-Erika-** Quoi !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu –

 **-Reisuke-** Encore une fois, je ne mettrai pas ta vie en danger d'avantage, si tu n'es pas capable de gagner un duel contre une nana sortie de nulle part, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. De ton côté, cela te convient, Jessica ?

 **-Jessica-** Evidemment que cela me convient chéri ~

 **-Reisuke-** Bien, je vous laisse une heure pour vous préparer. Tâchez d'être prêtes.

Je le levai et sortis de la salle, laissant Erika et Jessica seules dans la pièce que j'avais quitté. Je me réfugiai dans la chambre où semblait avoir logé Hiroki avant de venir me voir : Une chambre dont la porte était défoncée par un impact ayant une forme étrange. Erika semblait encore attachée à moi malgré tout ce que j'avais fait…Et même si je m'en réjouissais, au fond je me maudissais de connaître une personne si compatissante. Je refusais d'être de nouveau la raison de ses pleurs, et pour ne pas avoir à pleurer d'avantage de victimes, je devais obligatoirement la tester avant de l'embarquer dans un tel conflit. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de prendre des éléments faibles avec moi, ne voulant pas être responsable de d'avantages de victimes, surtout en prenant en compte que j'avais déjà la petite Hakaze à ramener sauve à ses parents. Elle serait déjà un énorme fardeau à porter malgré sa puissance, je ne pouvais pas assumer Erika en plus si elle ne pouvait pas se prendre en charge elle-même.

Cependant, comme pour me mettre au même rang qu'elle, je regardai mon deck dans lequel j'allais faire une révision. Changeant quelques cartes que je possédais déjà contre quelques autres que j'avais récupéré dans le carton, je mettais à jour mes stratégies avec des cartes fraîches et je l'espérais plus adéquates à mon style de jeu. Grâce à Hakaze j'avais entrepris beaucoup de choses côté duel de monstres, c'était à moi d'utiliser ces compétences pour la tirer de là..

Je passai l'heure à changer quelques cartes de mon deck, et à prévoir un deck de rechange. Quand je ressortis, ma jeune amie était dans la salle principale en train de revoir son deck également..M'approchant d'elle, je finis par m'installer à côté d'elle afin d'essayer de lui glisser un soutien dissimulé sous mes airs rigides.

 **-Reisuke-** Tu doutes de toi ?

 **-Erika-** C'est toi qui me met la pression. Je n'avais jamais douté de ce deck avant.

 **-Reisuke-** Ne t'en fais pas va, même si je suis rude avec toi, c'est pour ton bien. On apprend de nos erreurs non ? Eh bien moi je ne ferai plus l'erreur d'avoir des vies sur la conscience. Montre moi que tu es forte, et ensemble nous arriverons à se rapprocher du bonheur.

La jeune fille mit ses cartes dans un disque de duel prévu par la guilde, avant de se diriger vers le terrain de duel en ma compagnie, apparemment déterminé par le fait de faire partie du séjour improvisé au monde des esprits. La jeune Jessica l'attendait de pied ferme, déterminée à être de la partie également. Elle arborait un sourire narquois envers mon acolyte, étant apparemment bien sûre d'elle. Erika se plaça face à la jeune fille tandis que je m'installai dans les gradins de la salle d'entraînement de la guilde, me rappelant avec une pointe d'ironie ce duel avec Indy sans lequel cette aventure n'aurait jamais eu lieu, en espérant que cette fois, l'issue entre Erika et son monstre de duel ne soit pas la même que la dernière fois.

 **-Jessica-** Rien de personnel gros nichons, mais je ne peux pas te laisser gagner ce match !

 **-Erika-** Qu'est-ce que tu crois , c'est la même chose pour moi !

 **-Jessica-** Alors en duel ! Donne les règles grosse tâche !

 **-Reisuke-** 4000 Life points, règles battle city. Go. Je tire à pile ou face qui commence. Pile, Jessica, Face, Erika. Et c'est face.

C'est Erika qui choisit qui commence.

watch?v=aUHEH48xCpk

 **-Erika-** Je prends la main alors ! Duel !

– Erika : 4000 Life Points | Jessica : 4000 Life Points –

 **-Erika-** Je vais jouer un monstre en position de défense, ainsi que deux cartes masquées ! Je vais terminer mon tour ! (3 Cartes en main)

 **-Jessica-** Voyons voir, Draw !

Hm. Ne crois pas que je suis restée au même niveau depuis ma défaite contre Hiroki. Je ne suis plus la même ! Je vais jouer mon Pandaborg en mode attaque ! (ATK1700)

 **-Erika-** Pandaborg !? Zut, je ne connais pas ce monstre, très bien, je retourne mon Hommage Torrentiel ! Il va détruire tous les monstres sur le terrain !

 **-Jessica-** J'ai bien fait de ne pas être aussi violente que la dernière fois ~ Tu joues donc maximum de pièges hein ? ~

 **-Erika-** Qui ne le ferait pas !? Et le monstre qui a été détruit n'est autre que Protectrice Reptilia ! Elle va ajouter un monstre depuis mon deck à ma main, et je choisis Méduse Reptilia !

 **-Jessica-** Tiens, Méduse Reptilia, donc tu joues ça toi. Très bien. Je place une carte masquée, et je termine mon tour. (4 Cartes en main)

 **-Erika-** C'est à moi de jouer ! Je pioche !

Je vais poser une carte, et jouer voiturcarte D ! Je vais activer son effet et piocher deux autres cartes ! Mon tour doit se terminer immédiatement en compensation ! (6 Cartes en main)

 **-Jessica-** Dis donc , tu n'agis pas beaucoup toi ! Très bien je pioche !

Je vais jouer le sorcier psychique silencieux ! Son effet va me permettre de bannir mon Pandborg du cimetière ! Puis je vais jouer ma carte magie téléporteur d'urgence ! Il va me permettre de jouer Fille Esper du deck ! Synchronisation de niveau 6 ! Cauchemar Psychique ! (ATK 2400) Pandaborg va revenir grâce au Sorcier Psychique Silencieux (ATK 1700)

 **-Erika-** Ca m'a l'air pas mal. Amène toi !

 **-Jessica-** Pandaborg , à l'attaque !

 **-Erika-** Tu crois vraiment que ça va passer !? Rêve ma poule ! J'active mon attaque de l'épouvantail ! Je vais contenir toutes tes attaques durant le tour !

 **-Jessica-** Bien joué ma grande ! Alors je place une carte et finis mon tour ! (2 Cartes en main)

 **-Erika-** Draw !

Bien ! Il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure ! J'invoque le dragon hiératique de tefnuit en invocation spéciale !

 **-Reisuke-** Quoi !? Tefnuit ! Depuis quand tu joues des hiératiques !

 **-Erika-** J'ai fouillé les cartons….Héhéhé ! Donc ! Je vais ensuite sacrifier le dragon hiératique de tefnuit afin de jouer Méduse Reptilia ! Et l'effet de Tefnuit va me permettre de jouer depuis mon deck le serpent galactique, un syntoniseur de deux étoiles ! J'active ensuite Créatures reptilia ! Je vais bannir Protectrice reptilia de mon deck, et jouer deux jetons reptilia de niveau 1 !

 **-Reisuke-** Tu vas jouer cette carte…..

 **-Erika-** Reine des serpents ! Entends mon appel ! Je vais synchroniser le serpent galactique, Méduse Reptilia, ainsi que mon jeton reptilia ! J'invoque la Reine des serpents, Toratura !

La reine des serpents sortit du corps d'Erika, pourtant, cette fois , Erika ne changea pas du tout, son apparence était déjà celle qu'elle avait lorsque Toratura prenait le contrôle, mais elle ne dégageait aucune haine dans ses mouvements. Alors que la reine des serpents se positionna derrière ma camarade, je ne sentis pas cette dernière perdre le contrôle. Elle était en totale cohésion avec Toratura et toutes les deux semblaient déterminées à vaincre.

 **-Erika-** Toratura , j'active ton effet ! Vide le champ de bataille et deviens un calvaire pour mon adversaire ! Elle détruit tout monstre dont l'attaque n'est pas nulle !

 **-Jessica-** Pas si vite ma jolie ! Sur l'invocation de ton monstre je retourne esprit sur la matière ! Je sacrifie mon monstre synchro et j'annule l'invocation du tien.

 **-Erika-** Non ! Je joue Mouchard électronique ! Il renvoie ton piège au deck et l'annule ! L'effet de Toratura désormais !

 **-Jessica-** N'y pense même pas ! Je retourne mon piège, contrôle Synchronique ! Je vais céder 1000 de mes life points, et je vais prendre le contrôle de Toratura jusque la end phase ! L'effet se déclare, et la princesse apparaît de ton côté du terrain !

Jessica → 3000 Life points.

 **-Jessica-** Je suis certaine que ton petit tour de passe passe a marché dans le passé, mais ce n'est pas avec moi que ça prendra, Erika !

 **-Erika-** Je t'avoue que tu as très bien joué ton coup. Cependant , j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac ! La force des monstres reptilias c'est de pouvoir réduire l'attaque des monstres à zéro et d'en profiter ! Admire un peu !

Je vais utiliser l'effet de mon Soldat Reptilia ! Si je possède un monstre ayant 0 Point d'attaque je peux l'invoquer spécialement ! (ATK 1500) , Toratura le détruit , et j'active l'effet de mon Soldat , il va annuler les effets d'une carte sur le terrain, et je choisis Toratura !

J'active ensuite ma carte magie, double invocation, et j'invoque normalement Vipère Reptilia, et je la synchronise avec Toratura pour jouer Léo, le garde l'Arbre Sacré ! (ATK 3100) Et grâce à lui, j'attaque Pandaborg !

Jessica → 1600 Life points

 **-Jessica-** Beau retournement, je l'avoue ! Cependant j'ai toujours une carte à jouer ! L'effet de pandaborg ! Je vais payer 800 Life points afin de jouer un monstre psychique du deck ! Je choisis mon Commandant Psychique ! (1400 ATK)

 **-Erika-** Je termine mon tour ! (2 Cartes en main)

 **-Jessica-** Bien, voyons la suite, Draw !

Je vais invoquer un autre Sorcier psychique Silencieux ! Et je vais bannir mon Cauchemar psychique du cimetière ! Puis je fais une synchronisation de niveau 7 pour jouer Dragon Rose Noire ! Déchaîne ta rage et détruit toutes les cartes sur le terrain !

 **-Erika-** Zut ! Tu me le paieras, toi et ton sale monstre !

 **-Jessica-** C'est pas fini ma poule ~ Grâce à mon sorcier psychique, je peux faire revenir mon cauchemar psychique ~ Allez, prends toi ça dans la gueule ! Attaque cauchemar psychique !

Erika → 1600 Life Points

 **-Jessica-** Je t'avoue tout de même que tu me donnes plus de fil à retordre que ces larbins d'Arcadia, Erika !

 **-Erika-** Tu es forte aussi Jessica ! Malheureusement je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre !

 **-Jessica-** Alors montre moi ! Je termine mon tour ! (2 En main)

 **-Erika-** Bien, à moi ! J'active le sceau hiératique de la convocation! Je vais ajouter depuis mon deck tefnuit que je joue tout de suite ! Je vais ensuite jouer le dragon hiératique de Su ! Et l'effet de tenuit me permet de jouer mon Serpent galactique du cimetière ! Synchro de niveau 8 ! Scarlight Red Dragon ! (ATK 3000)

 **-Jessica-** Merde. Tu jouais aussi ce genre de trucs ! Bon, je pense que je vais avoir chaud au cul là.

 **-Erika-** Et comment ! Dragon rouge attaque là !

Le dragon se rua sur la jeune fille, lui assénant le coup de grâce. Erika avait gagné le match. Elle s'en était plutôt bien sortie pendant le duel, et il en était de même pour Jessica. Sortir Toratura, la contrer, puis reprendre le dessus, c'était vraiment pas mal joué. A ce moment là, je pensais que les deux jeunes filles étaient prêtes à prendre part au voyage. Regardant les deux jeunes filles échanger une poignée de main amicale en guise de respect, j'espérais que tout allait bien se passer durant ce voyage.

 **-Jessica-** Je suppose que c'est fini pour moi. C'est chiant , t'es forte.

 **-Erika-** J'ai eu de la chance d'avoir pioché ce qu'il faut, c'est surtout ça hahaha.

Je m'avançai vers les deux jeunes filles, satisfait des résultats de ce test. Erika me renvoya un sourire satisfait, je suppose qu'elle voulait se tester aussi pour se prouver à elle même qu'elle en était capable et que j'avais tort, et le test avait été vraiment concluant. Souriant aux deux jeunes filles, je repris la parole avec un sourire prononcé cette fois.

 **-Reisuke-** Bien bien, il semble que les deux jeunes filles soient capables de suivre, c'était un très beau duel. Je vous attends toutes les deux à l'aube demain. Préparez vous bien pendant ce temps.

 **-Jessica-** Eh ! Ne crois pas que je viens parce que tu m'autorises ! Je serais venue de toute façon ! Tu te prends pour qui toi ! ….En tout cas…C'est cool que je n'ai pas à te torturer pour que tu viennes, je voudrais garder les mains propres le plus longtemps possible.

 **-Reisuke-** Alors Rendez-vous demain. On a assez rogné la nuit.

Je partis du terrain le cœur lourd en pensant à ce qui allait se passer demain. Cependant, je fus vite rattrapé par Erika qui me saisit le bras de derrière. Elle me lança un regard hésitant avant de reprendre d'une voix marquée par le scepticisme.

 **-Erika-** Rei-Chan, tu penses que tout ira bien pendant le voyage ? Je veux dire, tu penses que nous arriverons au but ?

 **-Reisuke-** Je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend là-bas, c'est bien pour ça que je t'ai dis de te préparer. Me concernant, j'ai toujours des restes de notre aventure. Malgré que la source d'approvisionnement d'Ananta ait été éteinte , que les âmes prises par le pénitencier sont revenues à leur propriétaire, Ananta a toujours beaucoup de puissance en lui.

La jeune fille s'arrêta et marqua une expression surprise sur son visage, elle enchaîna avant que je ne la questionne, affichant une leur d'espoir sur son visage/

 **-Erika-** Tu veux dire que…Les âmes de tous ceux ayant été emprisonnés dans la tour…. ?

 **-Reisuke-** Ouais, la tour a été détruite. Je le sens qu'Ananta ne jouit plus de sa source de pouvoir. J'pense que du côté de Domino City tout s'est rétabli.

 **-Erika-** En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Je suis heureuse alors, nous n'avons plus qu'à tout rétablir ici !

 **-Reisuke-** Oui, en attendant va te coucher, il est tard, je vais faire de même.

La jeune fille me suivit, nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers les chambres en passant par la grande salle commune…Cependant nous fîmes face à un petit problème, les chambres étaient toutes fermées, toutes sauf une, celle d'Hiroki, là où Erika était allée pleurer tout à l'heure. Je me préparais à laisser la chambre à mon amie, mais celle-ci me retint lorsque je me retournai, prenant la parole avec timidité.

 **-Erika-** Hmm…Rei-Chan, il n'y a plus qu'une chambre ouverte…Les autres sont verrouillées.

 **-Reisuke-** Ca ira, prends la chambre, je dormirai ailleurs.

Ma partenaire hésita légèrement, elle baissa la tête, si bien que je ne distinguais plus son regard. Elle releva la tête quelques secondes plus tard et reprit la parole, dissipant mes doutes de l'instant.

 **-Erika-** Dormons ensemble, je sais que tu n'es pas le genre de garçon à tenter quelque chose de malsain…

 **-Reisuke-** Et si je suis de ce genre ? Tu feras quoi ?

 **-Erika-** Je ne peux rien faire, à part te faire confiance. Cela me suffit, Rei-Chan.

 **-Reisuke-** Pfff, naïve va, allez va te coucher, je te rejoins, je vais juste voir si Jessi-

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je fus coupé par la voix de la blonde, elle arriva de derrière , nous prenant par surprise Erika et moi, elle tenait une clé dans les mains et affichait un air satisfait sur son visage.

 **-Jessica-** Quelle bande d'imbéciles. Il suffisait de demander à la maîtresse de maison ~

 **-Reisuke-** Tu as été la réveiller pour ça….

 **-Erika-** Ah…Quelle idiote. De toute façon, je ne voudrais pas dormir dans le lit d'un garçon de la guilde…Et puis…Rei-Chan sera avec moi..Je ne veux pas dormir seule…

 **-Jessica-** Bof, comme tu veux, moi je peux prendre n'importe quelle chambre, et je sais laquelle je vais prendre…Je vais prendre une chambre où il y a une télé, un bon plumard et je pourrai prendre mes aises dans la piaule en regardant des matchs de duel ~

Sans nous laisser le temps de répondre, la blonde ouvrit la porte en la défonçant d'un coup de pied sans même utiliser le trousseau de clés qu'elle avait taxé à Himiko. Erika la regarda s'engouffrer dans la pièce, dépitée par le comportement de la fille.

 **-Erika-** Tu es complètement dingue…Mais je suppose que nous sommes deux. Héhéhé. Rei-Chan, allons nous coucher.

J'acquiesçai avant de suivre Erika dans l'ancienne chambre d'Hiroki. Mon amie s'installa sur le lit, me laissant faire de même. Je me mis de dos à elle afin d'éviter toute ambiguité, mais ce fut elle qui se tourna vers moi, m'enlaçant de derrière afin de poser son bras sur mon ventre. Elle se rapprocha de moi, collant son corps contre le mien et le réchauffant au passage. J'étais un peu troublé par ce comportement, mais je n'avais pas la tête à me laisser aller à diverses fantaisies d'adolescent, cependant, les battements de son cœur introduisaient en moi un sentiment d'harmonie et de quiétude que je n'avais pas connu depuis longtemps déjà. Sentant sûrement que je me relâchais un peu, Erika reprit la parole , lâchant une dernière phrase noyée dans un soupir.

 **-Erika-** Je suis sur qu'on y arrivera…Je te rendrai le sourire….Rei-Chan….

 **-Reisuke-** C'est ma réplique ça…..

 **-Erika-** Non…Je dois le faire….Parce que…..

…

 **-Reisuke-** Bonne nuit…Erika.

Je fermai les yeux à mon tour, trouvant enfin le sommeil, profitant ainsi de cette courte nuit avant la suite de notre périple.


	4. Faire face au futur

La lumière du soleil pénétra dans la chambre dans laquelle je dormais, me réveillant au passage. Le jour s'était levé, et ce qu'il s'était passé la veille n'existait désormais plus. Me levant de mon lit, j'eus des difficultés à bouger Erika qui était affalée sur moi, dormant d'un sommeil lourd comme elle en avait l'habitude. Si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais pu la laisser là et partir seul, mais j'avais promis donc je la réveillai sans violence, lui laissant le temps d'émerger seule sur le lit tandis que je sortis de la chambre. Je frappai à la porte de Jessica pour la réveiller, mais après maintes tentatives je n'eus aucune réponse. Elle devait encore être en train de délirer sur je ne sais quoi. J'avoue que si j'avais pu laisser la blonde perdue dans ses pensées pour au final me tirer en douce, je l'aurais bien fait, mais en arrivant dans la cuisine j'eus le malheur de constater qu'elle était en fait la première levée.

Elle n'était pas seule à s'être réfugiée dans le garde-manger puisque Himiko et sa petite fille étaient également présentes. Lorsque cette dernière me vit arriver, elle me salua chaleureusement tandis que sa mère afficha un air plus réservé à mon égard. Quant à la blonde, elle posa son bol dans le lavabo et passa à côté de moi sans esquisser la moindre émotion. Sans la calculer, je m'installai à table à mon tour, et ce fut Himiko qui prit la parole d'un ton neutre.

 **-Himiko-** Vous partez ce matin donc ?

 **-Reisuke-** C'est bien ça. Nous allons en ville pour chercher quelqu'un qui serait capable de nous envoyer dans le monde des esprits. J'ai pensé à aller voir au mouvement Arcadia pour chercher une éventuelle piste, mais je n'ai rien de concret pour être honnête.

 **-Himiko-** Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas au laboratoire d'Okabe ? Du temps de mon mari, ils auraient fait voyager deux jeunes filles dans le temps selon les dires de Shiro. Tu peux peut-être tirer quelque chose de leurs recherches.

 **-Reisuke-** Vo…Voyage dans le temps !? Donc quelqu'un d'autre que Soichiro en est capable…..Bien. Où se trouve ce laboratoire ?

 **-Himiko-** A partir du mouvement Arcadia tu as quelques rues à longer et tu y es. De toute façon c'est toujours bruyant là-bas donc tu n'auras pas besoin de plan hahaha !

 **-Reisuke-** Bien. C'est le premier pas pour sauver Soichiro , Hakaze et Hiroki/

 **-Himiko-** Hakaze ? Tu as une amie portant le même nom que ma fille ? Je suis curieuse de savoir comment est cette personne.

Je m'arrêtai quelques moments, le temps de réfléchir à comment je pouvais décrire Hakaze à sa propre mère. Posant mon regard dans le vide, je croisai celui de la petite fille , lui souriant par réflexe. Elle me renvoya un sourire franc et chaleureux qui me réchauffa le cœur, me donnant les mots pour décrire Hakaze, la grande. Reprenant la parole d'un ton plus doux, je m'adressai à Himiko.

 **-Reisuke-** Hakaze est quelqu'un de rude et qui ne mâche pas ses mots. Elle est une personne qui aime se moquer des autres et qui est parfois lourde si on se laisse trop atteindre par ses mots. Mais sous ses airs de prétention….Elle est vraiment une fille bien. Elle est une jeune fille qui ne pense jamais à elle, toujours là quand on a besoin d'elle et prête à sacrifier tout ce qu'elle possède si son cœur lui dit de le faire. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, malgré tout, elle a toujours été de notre côté…S…Son seul crime…Son seul crime était d'être trop dure avec elle même…Hakaze est le genre de fille qui se remet toujours en question…Au point d'en être maladive…Elle se refuse à être un fardeau pour les autres…Je…Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…

Tandis que je décrivais mon amie, le fait d'entendre la vie que j'avais volé ajoutait un poids sur mon corps qui devint tremblant. Ma voix devint toute aussi instable que ne l'étaient mes membres tandis que je repassais en moi les moments que j'avais eu avec la jeune femme. Ce banal échange de cartes jusqu'à ce qu'on avait vécu à Domino City, et même ces moments que nous avions eu tous les deux dans ce monde de ténèbres, je ne m'en souvenais que trop bien, et cela me faisait mal à l'intérieur.

Plus j'y repensais, moins je pouvais contenir ces émotions qui dévalèrent au final mes joues pour ne laisser qu'un homme faible et ridicule me représenter. De l'impuissance, je n'étais passé qu'au regret, et au final, tout allait disparaître si je restais dans cet état…..

 **-Jessica-** Ca joue les durs à faire genre je veux pas de boulets avec moi mais dès que t'as le dos tourné tu te rends compte que le boulet de l'équipe c'est lui ~ . Alors Reisuke, tu te transformes en éponge ? ~

Je relevai la tête immédiatement, pris de surprise par ce que Jessica venait de dire. Elle avait raison, je devais m'efforcer de rester fort pour la suite, c'était vital pour la réussite de notre plan. Je me frottai les yeux et fronçai les sourcils, avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton plus rigide qu'auparavant.

 **-Reisuke-** Ferme-là. J'étais juste ailleurs.

 **-Jessica-** Tu n'as pas compris mon message, Reisuke. Ca sert à rien de refouler tes sentiments et de te donner des allures de dur à cuire. J'peux te dire que quand tu souffres de l'intérieur et que tu n'extériorises pas, ça ne fait qu'accentuer ta souffrance. T'as rien à prouver aux autres, les gens tu les emmerdes, que ce soit moi, la pouf à gros nichons, ou les autres, tu les emmerdes tous.

 **-Hakaze-** Elle a raison ! Ne pleure pas Reisuke ! On a encore un espoir de toute remettre en ordre !

 **-Himiko-** Les filles ont raison mon garçon, ne te laisse pas aller, tu m'as promis de me rendre mon mari non ? Porte l'espoir dans ton cœur plutôt que le poids sur tes épaules, tu n'en seras que plus léger.

 **-Reisuke-** L'espoir… ?

L'espoir….La dernière fois que j'avais entendu ce mot, c'était lorsque j'avais lu la lettre de Hiroki. Lui qui ne faisait que de parler d'espoir, au fond il avait traversé beaucoup plus de difficultés que moi et avait continué à s'accrocher ) ce qui ressemblait en tout point à une chimère, mais qui avait le pouvoir de faire bien des choses. J'avais fait des tas de choses au nom du désespoir, je devais être capable d'en faire d'avantage au nom de l'espoir…

Je me repris, convaincu par la pensée que je venais d'avoir. Je repris la parole avec plus d'entrain cette fois, tout en gardant mon fardeau sur les épaules.

 **-Reisuke-** Il est temps d'y aller. Hakaze, Jessica. Prêtes ?

 **-Hakaze-** Prête ! Tous à bord du train de l'espoir !

 **-Jessica-** C'est quoi ce nom pourri ? On est vraiment obligés d'emmener la gamine ? Elle a l'air vraiment chiante.

 **-Reisuke-** Elle n'est pas la plus chiante rassure-toi. Il manque toujours quelqu'un à l'appel. Allons chercher Erika.

Jessica soupira face à ma réponse, mais se reprit pour que nous puissions nous diriger vers l'entrée de la guilde Yume-Nikki. Nous sortîmes tous, constatant que sur le devant de la guilde, dans le petit jardin d'entrée , se trouvait Erika qui s'était changée comme je lui avais demandé. Elle avait enfilé un haut léger et assez moulant couleur azur ainsi qu'un short couleur marine, un accoutrement similaire à celui qu'elle portait au club de course lorsqu'elle s'entraînait durement. Ses cheveux quant à eux, toujours blancs neige, étaient attachés par un noeud de couleur lavande. Me regardant en arborant un sourire satisfait, mon amie reprit la parole d'un ton enjoué dont la jovialité était mêlée à une pointe d'ironie.

 **-Erika-** Tu es en retard , Rei-Chan ~

 **-Reisuke-** Tu as été vite pour te préparer dis donc.

 **-Erika-** Deuxième voyage que nous partagerons ensemble. Tes impressions ?

 **-Reisuke-** Je n'en ai que faire, je veux réussir, rien de plus.

 **-Jessica-** Vous faites chier à parler dans le vent putain ! On ne peut pas juste nous bouger ? J'ai pas toute ma vie moi !

 **-Reisuke-** Oui, c'est vrai, dis au revoir à ta maman Hakaze.

 **-Hakaze-** Oui !

La petite fille s'en alla vers sa mère, cette dernière se baissa et étreignit sa fille pendant un long moment. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à cette scène, la mère et la fille étaient attachantes, toute cette affection débordant de l'image ne faisait que renforcer ma détermination à protéger ces liens qui les liaient mais aussi ceux qui nous connectaient entre nous dans le futur.

La fille se recula, je fis signe aux deux jeunes filles de partir avec elle, me laissant seul avec la mère. Je pris la parole en la regardant droit des les yeux, m'adressant à elle comme un chevalier faisant une promesse à sa reine.

 **-Reisuke-** Je te la ramènerai saine et sauve, et ton mari aussi.

 **-Himiko-** Je n'en doute pas, ton regard ne ment pas, Reisuke, je sais que tu es sincère. Ramène mon mari et mes filles s'il te plait.

 **-Reisuke-** Tes filles ?

 **-Himiko-** Ne joue pas l'innocent, cette Hakaze dont tu parlais, elle vient du futur, et c'est ma fille n'est-ce pas ? Alors sauve là aussi.

 **-Reisuke-** Tu es décidément très étonnante, Himiko. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Soichiro t'aime. Tu sais lire entre les lignes n'est-ce pas ?

 **-Himiko-** J'ai appris ça il y a bien longtemps mon garçon. Après tout, j'ai eu un très bon professeur héhé.

Je lançai un dernier regard à la femme qui me rendit un regard complice en échange avant de me laisser prendre la route. Je rattrapai les jeunes femmes et la petite qui m'accompagnaient dans ma quête, et ce fut ainsi que notre nouveau périple débuta. Ensemble nous allions faire face à de nombreuses difficultés, mais nous étions déterminés à passer au-dessus et à réussir à tout ramener à la normale. La volonté était avec nous, rien ne nous faisait peur. Marchant dans les rues de sattellitte en direction du port, nous fûmes surpris par le fait que ce fut Jessica qui entama la conversation., et ce, d'un ton marqué par de la nostalgie.

 **-Jessica-** N'empêche, ça faisait un bail que je n'étais pas revenue à Satellite.

 **-Hakaze-** Tu as habité ici Jessi ?

 **-Jessica-** Jessi ? C'est quoi ce nom gamine ? Mais oui, j'ai habité la pendant un moment. J'étais fille de pauvres, et j'habitais ici. J'ai eu quelques déboires dans ce quartier, mais c'est ma maison, cette poubelle de Satellite. J'apprécie particulièrement ce coin.

 **-Hakaze-** Pourquoi tu es partie alors ? Pourquoi tu n'habites plus la ?

 **-Jessica-** Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais une dizaine d'années. Tu sais, à Satellite et plus particulièrement dans la zone BAD , que tu sois un enfant, un adolescent, ou un adulte, tu es livré à toi même. Donc je suis partie avec la première personne qui voulait s'occuper de moi, Sayer du mouvement Arcadia. L'boss des boss. Cette raclure.

 **-Hakaze-** Sayer…Il est méchant ?

 **-Jessica-** Il…Il est très méchant, il a fait des choses terribles, des choses vraiment terribles.

 **-Hakaze-** Quelles choses… ? Dis moi tout Jessi je veux savoir !

 **-Jessica-** C'est une autre histoire, pour un autre jour…

Nous quittâmes les quartiers miteux de Satellite pour déboucher sur un port. Apparemment, un vaste projet de reconstruction était en cours, du moins c'est ce que beuglait cet agent de sécurité qui faisait office de contrôleur. Nous nous avançâmes pour prendre le bateau. Je passai en premier afin de m'adresser au contrôleur en tant que représentant de notre groupe.L'homme au manteau kaki et à la chevelure noire semblait disposé à écouter ma requête.

 **-Reisuke-** Bonjour monsieur, je suis Yamada Reisuke. Moi et mes amies dont je porte la responsabilité aimerions traverser la mer pour aller jusqu'en ville. Nous allons voir des amis, pouvons nous monter à bord de ce bateau ?

 **-Jessica-** Donc tu es le genre d'homme qui prend ses responsabilités….Parfait, pas besoin de se protéger le jour où on s'envoie en l'air ~

 **-Erika-** Tu pourrais éviter de dire ça devant la petite s'il te plaît !?

 **-Jessica-** Roh ca va, à dix ans ils pensent déjà au cul de nos jours.

 **-Reisuke-** Bon vous allez la fermer !? Désolé monsieur l'agent, elles sont immatures.

 **-Trudge-** Je connais ça ne t'en fais pas…. Tourne toi, je vais te fouiller.

 **-Reisuke-** Me fouiller ? Comment ça ?

 **-Trudge-** Nous ouvrons les frontières de la ville aux personnes de Satellite, malgré tout nous ne pouvons pas laisser la racaille entrer, du moins pas pour le moment puisque cela ne ferait que creuser le fossé entre le monde de la ville et de Satellite, donc nous limitons la criminalité en fouillant les passagers.

 **-Reisuke-** Je vois, allez-y alors.

Je me tournai, laissant l'agent de sécurité me fouiller. Il palpa toutes les extrémités de mon corps à la recherche d'éventuelles armes , sous le regard amusé de la blonde du groupe qui m'emmerdait à coups de « Bande pas Reisuke c'est juste une fouille corporelle. » Lançant un regard assassin à la jeune fille, je passai avec succès la fouille de l'homme. Jessica s'avança donc après moi, croyant que tout était réglé pour elle aussi, mais l'agent l'interpella à son tour.

 **-Trudge-** Eh, je ne t'ai pas dit que tu pouvais passer.

 **-Jessica-** Quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai l'air louche ?

 **-Trudge-** T'es la plus louche du groupe. Ecarte les bras.

La blonde grimaça tandis qu'Erika et Hakaze passèrent sans encombre. Trudge la fouilla, jetant au cachot les principes de fouille corporelle entre homme et femme, et les découvertes qu'il fit me surprirent autant que lui. De ses poches il sortit deux couteaux suisses, lorsqu'il passa ses mains sur ses jambes, il trouva un revolver attaché à son tibias droit, et lorsqu'il passa son radar sur les parties qu'il n'osait pas toucher, il fit sortir un taser et une lame de rasoir qu'elle dissimulait respectivement dans sa culotte et son soutien gorge. Nous fûmes consternés par tout ce que la jeune blonde planquait sur elle, Erika posa sa main sur son front avant de fermer les yeux, frustrée par ce qu'elle endurait à cause de la nouvelle du groupe. Au final, l'agent saisit toutes les armes, face à une Jessica outrée, mais je réussis à trainer la jeune fille jusque dans le bateau en la retenant par les bras, l'empêchant ainsi de s'en prendre aux forces de l'ordre.

Nous nous installions donc dans le bateau. Il n'était pas bien grand, sûrement bien loin des paquebots de luxe sur lesquels travaillait Mai Valentine à l'époque, mais il y avait largement assez place pour quatre personnes, d'autant plus que nous étions les seuls passagers. Trudge nous fit partir quelques minutes après que nous ayons embarqué, nous laissant aller vers notre objectif.

/IbTJpUMI2NY

Le bateau dans lequel nous étions se mit en route tandis que notre groupe s'installait convenablement. Nous quittions les terres de Satellite, y laissant tout le malheur que j'avais causé pour nous tourner vers l'avenir. Je lâchai un regard empli de mélancolie à ce paysage fait de débris et de tristesse avant de prendre une grande inspiration et me tourner vers New Domino City qui n'était encore qu'un point au loin à notre stade. Perdant mon regard dans le futur qui se rapprochait de nous, je fus surpris par l'entrain de Hakaze qui coupa ma réflexion.

 **-Hakaze-** Chantons quelque chose pour accélérer le voyage !

 **-Erika-** Ch…Chanter !? Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai plus chanté…..

 **-Jessica-** C'est officiel, vous êtes deux tarées. Vous pouvez pas fermer vos gueules un peu ?

 **-Hakaze-** C'est toi la folle , beuuuuh.

La petite fit une grimace à la grande qui rétorqua par une grimace également, elles étaient toutes les deux au même niveau. Erika semblait amusée par tout ça, moi, je ne pouvais que penser au périple arrivant. Nous nous rapprochions de la ville, elle était de plus en plus grosse devant nous. Mis à part à Arcadia, lorsque les Pactisants des ténèbres on rassemblé l'Ener-D , je n'avais jamais été explorer cette agglomération qui était comme un labyrinthe pour moi. Ainsi, pour me donner un minimum de connaissances, je posai des questions.

 **-Reisuke-** Dites, avez-vous la moindre idée d'où se trouve Arcadia ? On doit aller au laboratoire d'un certain « Okabe » qui se trouve à deux ou trois rues d'Arcadia/

 **-Erika-** Okabe a un laboratoire !? Je vais pouvoir lui dire bonjour ! Mais….Je ne sais pas où ça se trouve.

 **-Hakaze-** Jessi doit savoir ! Elle vient du mouvement Arcadia après tout !

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers la blonde qui afficha un air narquois face à nous. Elle reprit la parole avec arrogance , nous dévisageant les uns après les autres.

 **-Jessica-** C'est mon moment de gloire bande de grosses tâches ~ Je sais où se trouve le laboratoire d'Okabe, cet abruti qui ne sait que gueuler du matin au soir.

 **-Reisuke-** Où ça alors !?

 **-Jessica-** Appelle moi ma reine et je te donne l'information. T'en penses quoi mon chou ? ~

 **-Reisuke-** Je vais reformuler, donne moi l'info sinon je te jette par dessus bord.

 **-Jessica-** Tu n'oserais pas ~ Tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche.

Je me levai devant la jeune fille qui restait méprisante à mon égard. Tandis que je m'avançai vers elle, elle me défiait toujours du regard, convaincue que je n'allais pas aller jusqu'au bout. Pourtant, je ne me débinai pas face au comportement assuré de la blonde , et à la surprise générale je me mis à la porter. Elle comprit alors que j'étais sérieux et me balança tous les jurons qu'elle pouvait en m'ordonnant de la lâcher immédiatement, sous les regards amusés de mes deux autres camarades. Bloquant ses mouvements, j'allai jusque l'avant du bateau en la transportant et en supportant toutes ses piques.

 **-Jessica-** Putain mais tu sais pas déconner ou quoi grosse tâche !? Je dois y aller aussi à ton bordel, t'as cru j'allais me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ou ça se passe comment !?

Je reposai la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle fut assise , je lui lançai un regard tout aussi provocateur qu'elle avait arboré à mon égard auparavant, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rager face à cette petite défaite qu'elle venait de subir. Elle évitait mon regard, posant le sien dans le vide en affichant un air frustré dès que je lui faisais signe que j'avais gagné, et comme pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, je repris la parole avec satisfaction.

 **-Reisuke-** Tu l'as cherché, qui s'y frotte s'y pique comme on dit.

 **-Jessica-** Toi, je te promets qu'un jour je vais t'égorger à vif tu vas tellement pleurer ta mère que tu vas mourir par déshydratation avant de succomber à ta plaie. Bon sinon, Okabe c'est un scientifique idiot qui n'arrêtait pas de foutre la merde au mouvement Arcadia. Le bâtiment se prenait régulièrement des débris rejetés par des expériences ratées et du coup j'étais chargée d'aller défoncer ce loser. Il habite dans la résidence de luxe juste à côté de chez Jack Atlas.

 **-Erika-** Cela va être difficile d'y entrer non ? Ca doit être surveillé.

 **-Jessica-** Ne t'en fais pas, l'actuel concierge est un des larbins que je me suis fait au mouvement Arcadia, il ne pourra rien me refuser chérie ~

 **-Hakaze-** Un larbin ? C'est quoi un larbin ?

 **-Jessica-** C'est quand un garçon t'aime très fort et que tu peux lui demander n'importe quoi même des conneries eh bien il les fera pour toi. Tu verras je t'en présenterai des bons quand tu seras plus âg-

 **-Erika-** Non mais ça va pas ! Ne colle pas des bétises dans la tête de la gamine !

 **-Jessica-** Je lui donne les armes pour être une femme c'est tout !

 **-Erika-** Une femme !? Tu es plus jeune que moi , andouille !

 **-Jessica-** J'ai cent fois plus de vécu que toi gros nibards !

Les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à se quereller jusqu'à en venir à une sorte de bras de fer entre elles. L'ambiance entre les deux était électrique, mais c'était amusant à voir. Hakaze semblait amusée par la virée et les querelles des deux idiotes. Elle suivait la bagarre avec entrain. Je repris la parole à l'intention de la petite, d'un ton beaucoup plus doux que lorsque je parlais aux autres.

 **-Reisuke-** On les laisse la et on va un peu sur le pont ? J'aime beaucoup l'océan et toi ?

 **-Hakaze-** Ca a l'air fun ! Je viens avec toi !

 **-Reisuke-** Fais attention en haut, ne passe pas par dessus bord.

Moi et la petite fille gagnâmes ensemble le pont du navire. Nous nous y installâmes, face à la ville devenue très proche. La fille se mit devant moi et comme un grand-frère l'aurait fait, j'entourai sa taille de mes bras afin d'éviter qu'elle ne perde l'équilibre et qu'elle ne tombe. Assis derrière elle qui était debout, je portai mon regard sur l'eau sur laquelle nous voguions , tandis que celle qui allait devenir mon amie dans le futur reprit la parole avec nostalgie.

 **-Hakaze-** Papa et moi on faisait ça. On prenait son bateau et on allait ensemble sur la mer pour dire bonjour à l'océan. Papa me manque…Dis, ReiRei. Papa va revenir ?

 **-Reisuke-** Ne t'en fais pas. Si on fait tout ce chemin c'est pour qu'il revienne, non ?

 **-Hakaze-** Oui…J'espère….

 **-Reisuke-** Ne t'en fais pas, il faudra être courageuse. Quand on arrivera la bas, ne me lâche surtout pas, tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend là-bas donc reste avec moi, compris ?

 **-Hakaze-** D'accord, Onii-Chan !

 **-Reisuke-** Onii…Chan ?

Je regardai avec surprise la petite qui semblait m'apprécier plus que je ne le croyais. Elle reprit la parole aussi heureuse qu'à son habitude.

 **-Hakaze-** Oui ! Tu aimes beaucoup mon papa et mon autre moi, je peux le voir. Alors je vais beaucoup t'aimer aussi et rester à tes côtés.

 **-Reisuke-** Ah…D'accord alors. Je n'ai jamais eu de petite sœur, je compte sur toi.

 **-Hakaze-** Oui ! Eh, Onii-chan, on arrive en ville !

Hakaze avait raison, nous étions arrivés à l'embarcadère de New Domino City. Je me relevais, prenant le soin de ne pas faire tomber celle qui était devenue ma petite sœur. Je descendis ensuite du bateau, calmant les deux folles qui en étaient arrivées à se tirer les cheveux jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles ne cède, et lorsque ce fut fait, nous sortîmes tous de notre moyen de remerciâmes l'agent qui nous avait transporté jusqu'ici, avant de nous enfoncer dans la ville à la recherche du laboratoire d'Okabe.

La ville me rappelait quelque peu Domino City à l'époque de notre premier voyage, à la seule exception près que la Kaiba Corporation n'existait plus et que tout est désormais très futuriste, pourtant on reconnaissait bien la ville d'Origine. La jeune blonde ne se fit pas attendre, elle mena le groupe jusque dans les beaux quartiers de la ville. Nous passâmes quelques rues jusqu'à arriver dans le centre ville. D'après la jeune fille, deux rues plus loin et nous étions arrivés. La petite était encore sur mes épaules tandis que nous arrivions dans les beaux quartiers.

 **-Jessica-** Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. Nous n'avons plus qu'à passer deux rues après avoir passé Arcadia et nous y serons.

 **-Reisuke-** Nous allons passer devant Arcadia ? Ca ira ?

 **-Jessica-** Non mais t'as cru que c'était un tas de cendres qui allait me faire du mal ? Je garde toute ma frustration pour ton crétin de frère quand je lui collerai mon poing dans la gueule !

 **-Erika-** Tu es vraiment sans espoir ma pauvre.

 **-Reisuke-** Tu l'es aussi donc tais toi donc.

 **-Erika-** Que tu es méchant, Reiii-Chan.

La jeune fille commença à bouder. Une petite pointe de nostalgie perça mon cœur, c'était bon de se reparler comme à l'époque du lycée. Nous passâmes devant Arcadia, la jeune fille qui s'affirmait forte ne put regarder le bâtiment, elle détourna le regard et resta droite le long de la rue. Je ne savais pas exactement la cause de ses soucis, mais cela ne semblait pas être quelque chose d'agréable à entendre ou à ressentir donc je ne posai aucune question.

Au bout de quelques rues nous arrivâmes devant le bâtiment luxueux de New Domino City. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment en question, nous fûmes vite rejoints par le gardien des lieux, le concierge dont le visage semblait déjà assez amoché par la tristesse et la haine. Il nous scruta tous, essayant de savoir ce que l'on faisait ici, et son regard s'assombrit d'avantage lorsqu'il vit la blonde du groupe.

 **-Tomoya-** Que fais-tu ici ?

 **-Jessica-** J'aide ces quelques idiots à retrouver leurs proches. Tu peux pas me mener chez Okabe ? J'essaie de faire ma B.A.

 **-Tomoya-** Toi, aider les autres ? Tu es ridicule. Tu n'es capable de rien de bon, toi qui manipule les gens pour obtenir tout ce dont tu as besoin, espèce de sorcière !

Sans laisser Jessica rétorquer, je m'avançai vers le jeune mec, guidé par mes instincts , jusqu'à la saisir par le col , le braquant contre le mur. Je plongeai mon regard assassin dans le sien, fixant sans sourciller le regard surpris et malgré tout craintif qu'arborait le garçon dont j'ignorais le nom. Jessica était surprise par mon changement radical de comportement, mais ni elle, ni Erika ne tentèrent de m'arrêter. Je pris la parole avec une animosité profonde envers ce mec, le menaçant presque de lui faire regretter ce qu'il avait dit sur la blonde.

 **-Reisuke-** T'es qui pour juger Jessica ? Tu sais ce qu'elle traîne au fond d'elle ? Tu sais ce qu'elle a traversé ? Tu crois que l'ouvrir sans se renseigner ça fait de toi un homme ?

 **-Tomoya-** Je…Je suis bien plus que tu ne le crois…Cette fille n'attire que le malheur…Quand elle n'a pas ce qu'elle veut, elle manipule les gens avec ses pouvoirs…Tu crois qu'elle est de ton côté là…Mais une fois qu'elle n'aura plus besoin de toi, elle te manipulera pour que tu fais le sale travail à sa place.

Devant le portrait que le jeune homme faisait de Jessica, je le jetai au sol avec toute la colère que je portai à l'intérieur. Il se releva avec difficulté, me regardant avec une pointe de mépris dans les yeux, tandis que moi je n'étais ni choqué, ni outré par ce regard m'étant adressé. Après tout, je possédais en moi des ténèbres bien plus sombres que celles de Jessica, et je suppose qu'à ce moment, le regard que j'adressais à l'homme suffisait à lui faire comprendre puisqu'il cédait peu à peu à la pression que j'exerçais sur lui.

 **-Reisuke-** Se faire manipuler ? Laisse moi rire, manipulé ou pas, tu es le seul coupable de ce que tu fais, si tu te fais manipuler, c'est que tu es assez faible pour l'être. Preuve, Je ne suis pas sous le contrôle de cette fille, et je ne la déteste pas pour autant. Avant de juger les autres, regarde toi dans un miroir, si tu arrives à assumer ton reflet, dis moi comment faire, car je n'y arrive toujours pas.

 **-Tomoya-** De quel droit tu te permets de….

Je me retournai, laissant le jeune homme ruminer sur ce que je lui avais dit. D'un seul coup, je vis Jessica courir vers moi, la main tendue vers l'avant en affichant un air de colère. Je ne compris pas ce qu'il se passa. La blonde passa à côté de moi en m'adressant un sourire complice rapide qui s'estompa rapidement dans la situation. Lorsque je me retournai, Le mec était au sol, tandis que Jessica le regardait avec mépris.

 **-Jessica-** Alors, t'essaie d'utiliser tes pouvoirs psychiques sur un mec qui n'en a pas ? T'es pas si propre non plus, Tomoya. Tes paroles ne prennent pas pour autant. Je sais très bien ce qui a fait défaut dans ma vie, et je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le savoir. Trouver des larbins c'est facile, mais trouver des personnes sur qui tu peux compter en toutes circonstances, c'est autre chose. Même moi, ça fait quatre ans que je n'ai pas trouvé quelqu'un pouvant remplir ce rôle. Médite là-dessus grosse tâche, moi je me casse.

La jeune fille se retourna sans que le garde ne tente d'entreprendre quelque chose. Elle semblait beaucoup plus puissante que lui, ce qui intriguait le jeune homme. Je me retournai à mon tour et tous ensemble nous prîmes l'ascenseur pour monter les étages jusqu'à Okabe. Tandis qu'Erika lisait les noms sur le registre des appartements. Pour ma part, je m'appuyai contre la barre de l'ascenseur, avant d'être rejoint par Jessica la blonde. Elle s'appuya contre la barre collée au mur à son tour, avant de prendre la parole. Elle ne me regardait pas, mais je ne sentais aucune animosité dans sa voix, ce qui était assez rare pour être honnête.

 **-Jessica-** Eh tête de gland. Merci pour ce que tu viens de faire. C'est cool.

 **-Reisuke-** Ce que je viens de faire ? Comment ça ?

 **-Jessica-** T'as défendu une personne indéfendable. J'suis qu'une sorcière qui soumet les gens par la force au lieu de forger des vraies relations. C'est un fait. Tu ne l'aurais pas fait, j'aurais pas su quoi répondre et cette grosse merde aurait gagné la bataille. T'sais, je peux te comprendre au final. T'as fait de la merde, tu t'es réveillé, t'assumes et tu veux tout changer c'est cool. Moi aussi j'aimerais avoir le pouvoir de changer , c'est aussi pour ça que j'aimerais retrouver ton frère.

 **-Reisuke-** Si je t'ai défendu, c'est bien parce qu'on peut se comprendre, Jessica. On a fait une erreur à un moment donné, que ce soit conscient ou non ce n'est pas le problème, ça a été fait. Pourtant, est-ce qu'on doit se tourner en arrière lorsque l'on a le pouvoir de réparer ce qui a été fait ? Non. C'est pour ça que je suis ici. Ca peut paraître égoiste pour certains, mais tu l'as dit : les gens je les emmerde, je n'ai aucun compte à leur rendre.

 **-Jessica-** Olalalalala ~ Arrête…..Tant de virilité dans tes paroles, je vais tomber amoureuse ~

 **-Erika-** On est arrivés les tourtereaux , si vous pouviez arrêter de fricoter ça serait bien.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, Erika sortit la première d'une démarche ferme sans se retourner tandis que Jessica et Hakaze suivirent. Je regardai Jessica d'un air moqueur, elle me renvoya le même regard. Après tout, c'était une scène fréquente lorsqu'Hakaze était encore avec nous, je ne m'inquiétais donc pas concernant l'état d'Erika.

Nous arrivâmes finalement sur le pallier de l'appartement d'Okabe. En effet, c'était vraiment bruyant de l'extérieur. Je restai un peu devant la porte, gêné par le fait de débarquer de nulle part et de demander de l'aide, mais alors que j'hésitais, ce fut la petite qui se présenta devant la porte et sonna. Nous attendîmes quelques secondes tandis que le bruit cessa rapidement face à la sonnerie, et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ce fut un homme de forte corpulence portant une casquette qui nous ouvrit. L'homme habillé d'un tee-shirt kaki lança un franc sourire lorsqu'il nous vit, laissant une expression sincère se dessiner sur son visage couvert de barbe.

 **-Daru-** Je….Je rêve…. !? Erika….C'est toi !?

 **-Erika-** Ca fait longtemps, Daru , je suis heureuse de te revoir.

 **-Okabe-** J'ai bien entendu Erika !?

Ce cri venant de l'intérieur nous arriva aux oreilles, si bien qu'en quelques secondes, toutes les personnes logeant dans le laboratoire s'étaient réunies sur le pallier juste pour accueillir mon amie. Les retrouvailles chaleureuses marquant le début de notre aventure.


	5. Le grand départ

Lorsque les personnes entendirent le nom d'Erika, ils se ruèrent tous sur le pallier de leur appartement et d'un seul coup nous fûmes entourés par tout un groupe de scientifiques qui semblaient tous plus déjantés les uns que les autres. Il semblaient tous avoir la trentaine mais n'affichaient pas des expressions en accord avec la maturité qu'ils devaient avoir pour leur âge. En les regardant bien, je distinguai un homme aux cheveux noirs en batailles ayant l'air vraiment idiot. C'était apparemment lui le fameux Okabe qui avait établi son laboratoire ici. A côté de lui se trouvait celui se faisant appeler Daru, l'homme rond nous ayant ouvert la porte et ayant exulté en voyant Erika. Avec eux se trouvaient d'autres scientifiques semblant être leurs camarades. L'une d'elles était une femme assez agréable dont le visage était marqué par des rides de rire. Elle semblait souvent sourire et exprimer de l'empathie naturellement. Elle était avec une amie à elle, une femme semblant à première vue un peu moins sage que le reste du groupe. Sa chevelure rose était assez longue et lui donnait un air mature malgré tout, mais elle le ruinait par l'expression sur son visage. Enfin, la dernière semblait beaucoup plus mature que le reste du groupe. Elle arborait une longue chevelure rouge ainsi que des yeux violets clairs qui étaient vraiment perçants. Elle était aussi enjouée que les autres à l'idée de revoir mon amie, mais elle le montrait plus modérément.

Le groupe nous invita à entrer, nous laissant découvrir un appartement de luxe qui s'étendait sur des mètres et des mètres. Il y avait énormément de chambres, si bien que le groupe pouvait vivre ici ensemble sans se préoccuper de la place qu'ils occupaient. Nous étions stupéfaits de voir la propriété occupée par ce groupe déjanté, si bien qu'Erika en vint à poser une question indélicate, menée par sa spontanéité naturelle.

 **-Erika-** Vous avez vraiment réussi dis donc ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous possédez une telle demeure ! Vous vivez à crédits !?

 **-Okabe-** A vrai dire nous…..C'est un complot qui s'est dirigé contre nous et… –

 **-Daru-** On vit tous aux crochets de Kurisu qui est devenue une scientifique de renom.

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers la fille aux cheveux rouges qui était beaucoup plus classe que les autres, et nos questions trouvèrent donc enfin réponse. En effet, c'était la seule explication plausible pour qu'un tel groupe fasse fortune. Sentant le poids des regards sur elle, la jeune fille répondant au nom de Kurisu détourna le regard en rougissant. Son ami l'homme rond murmura un « Tsundereeee…~ » d'un air béat, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer la scientifique de renom qui donna un coup sec dans le ventre de l'homme à la casquette. Ce dernier lâcha un cri de douleur avant de s'écrouler au sol, et lorsqu'il se releva, il fut illuminé par une pensée soudaine.

 **-Daru-** En parlant de Tsundere, où est Hakaze, celle qui voyageait avec toi , Erika ?

 **-Erika-** Eh bien je….Comment dire….

 **-Reisuke-** Elle est morte. Elle a donné sa vie dans les combats d'avant-hier. Nous voulons donc aller dans le monde des esprits pour obtenir quelque chose pouvant la ramener avec nous et c'est pour ça qu'on est là.

Jessica ne leur laissa pas le temps de réagir, elle s'avança vers Okabe qu'elle attrapa vers le col avant de lui demander ce qu'elle était venue chercher d'un ton sec et direct, comme elle l'avait fait avec moi à notre rencontre.

 **-Jessica-** Okabe, j'sais que tu bosses sur une machine capable de relier le monde des esprits du duel à ce monde, si je ne suis pas venue mille fois ici pour te faire fermer ta grande gueule, je ne m'appelle pas Jessica Leocaser. Tu la planques où ta machine !?

 **-Okabe-** Je ne révélerai pas les plans du grand Hououin Kyouma à quelqu'un qui n'est pas membre du labo ! Après tout, on ne sait jamais ce que SERN peut manigancer contre nous alors que nous sommes en plein instant de gloire !

 **-Fayris-** Tu veux dire , que Kurisu est en plein instant de gloire Nyan ~. Tu n'as même pas été capable de passer la première étape du concours de science régional Nyan ~

 **-Mayushi-** Tuturu ~ Mayushi est arrivée en demi-finale

Face à ces accusations, Okabe reprit la parole en murmurant très rapidement, comme pour dissiper la révélation qu'elle venait de dire. Mais il avait l'air d'avantage plus ridicule qu'avant ça.

 **-Okabe-** Ce plan de SERN pour me décrédibiliser est ingénieux, vraiment ingénieux. Mais attendez que le grand savant fou revienne avec une invention encore plus dangereuse pour l'humanité que mon doubleur de graisses que j'avais présenté….

 **-Kurisu-** C'était une invention complètement ridicule Okabe.

 **-Okabe-** Tu n'avais jamais mangé un hamburger aussi calorique Cristina hahahaha !

 **-Kurisu-** Mais à cause de toi j'ai pris trois kilos !

La rousse se saisit de l'homme que Jessica agrippait , le frappant elle-même pour soulager la hargne qu'elle avait envers lui. Ces effusions d'idiotie m'indifféraient, mais semblaient faire rire Erika. La blonde quant à elle menaçait encore et encore Okabe à l'aide de Kurisu, tentant de lui faire cracher le morceau sur son invention. Pour ma part, je pris mes libertés et partis un peu du salon pour m'éloigner de ce bruit incessant, et ce que je vis me surprit alors. Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts était assise sur un lit, berçant une enfant qui semblait avoir six ou sept ans afin qu'elle fasse une sieste en cette après-midi bruyante. La quiétude émanant de la scène était reposante comparé à ce qu'il se passait dans le salon, si bien que je m'arrêtai quelques minutes devant. La maman chanta une chanson à sa petite qui trouva enfin le sommeil quelques minutes plus tard. Elle lui fit une bise en murmurant un « Dors bien, Suzu » avant de partir de la chambre.

Je voulus partir, mais il était trop tard, elle m'avait déjà vu. La femme fut surprise de me voir, elle prit la parole avec interrogation.

 **-Yuki-** Bonjour, je peux t'aider ? Tu cherches mon mari ?

 **-Reisuke-** Oh , excuse moi…..Je suis juste venu pour une invention de ton mari mais je voulais échapper au bruit. Je ne voulais pas violer votre intimité. Je m'appelle Reisuke, Yamada Reisuke. Je suis venu avec mes amies, Hakaze, Erika et Jessica pour demander un service à ton mari.

 **-Yuki-** Erika…..Cela me dit quelque chose. Okabe et les autres ont souvent parlé d'une Erika qu'ils appréciaient beaucoup. Je suis ravie de savoir qu'ils puissent la revoir ! C'est toujours bon de renouer des liens fragilisés par le temps.

 **-Reisuke-** Les retrouvailles sont bruyantes, c'est un peu chiant pour être honnête. Je n'aime pas les ambiances de ce genre, cela me donne mal au crâne.

 **-Yuki-** Laisse moi faire alors, je vais aller les calmer, regarde donc le pouvoir d'une maman !

Je suivis la femme avec intérêt. Je me demandais comment une femme semblant si gentille aux premiers abord pouvait avoir assez de présence pour vaincre le vacarme général s'étant emparé de l'appartement. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon, elle haussa la voix contre tout le monde, fronçant les sourcils en guise de signe de colère. Elle prit la parole avec autorité mais n'était pas vraiment imposante comme Jessica ou Hakaze l'étaient.

 **-Yuki-** Vous ne pourriez pas baisser d'un ton !? Suzu dort vous allez la réveiller bon sang ! Toujours autant de bruit ici, même Kurisu ne vous supporte plus , je vous rappelle qu'on vit tous chez elle !

A la surprise générale, tout le monde se tût face à la protestation de la mère de cette Suzu. Je fus consterné par le fait qu'une femme semblant si aimable et sans animosité. Pourtant, tout le monde s'arrêta et certains s'excusèrent même à la mère de la petite. Seule Jessica continua à gueuler comme elle le faisait, mais je me chargeai d'elle en lui donnant un coup de poing qui la propulsa au sol. Tout le monde était choqué par ce qe je venais de faire. Je ne comprenais pas cet étonnement de leur part, mais pour toute réponse, Okabe recula le plus possible de la scène, comme si un ouragan allait se déchaîner….Et ce fut le cas, puisque lorsque la blonde se releva, elle m'asséna à son tour un coup de poing qui m'envoya valser. Refusant de perdre contre elle, je me relevai et enchainai à mon tour, et au final, nous fûmes totalement mis sur le côté et livrés à nous même pour nous battre. De leur côté, ils écoutèrent enfin Erika sur sa requête.

 **-Erika-** Donc voilà, nous avons réussi à retrouver Reisuke comme vous pouvez le voir, mais cela a dégénéré et nos amis sont prisonniers là-bas. Nous devons nous rendre dans le monde des esprits pour les libérer et rétablir le court de l'histoire sans créer un paradoxe. Nous avons besoin de vous les membres du laboratoire, nous devons rétablir l'histoire !

 **-Okabe-** Ainsi SERN n'aura aucune emprise sur le monde hahahaha ! Très bien. Hououin Kyouma va t'aider à réaliser ton objectif.

 **-Kurisu-** Rappelle moi depuis quand tu n'as pas mené une expérience sérieuse ? Tu passes ton temps à essayer de t'envoyer des D-mails avec les résultats de paris sportifs !

 **-Daru-** Comprends-le, la seule manière pour lui de partir d'ici c'est de tricher à la lotterie….

 **-Yuki-** Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça toi Daru ! Tu pourrais au moins le contrôler pour que ta fille puisse vivre paisiblement non !?

 **-Mayushi-** Tuturu ~ Yuki va essayer les nouvelles robes de Mayushii ~

 **-Erika-** Je n'aurais jamais cru que le premier casé aurait été Daru ceci dit héhéhé ~

 **-Daru-** TU POURRAIS AU MOINS FAIRE SEMBLANT D Y CROIRE !

Tandis que je continuais à me battre, Yuki tira Daru avec elle et Mayushi tandis que Fayris elle, emporta Okabe avec elle pour ne laisser Erika qu'en la présence de Kurisu. Cette dernière nous invita à la suivre dans son atelier en nous disant d'arrêter de nous battre, et comme elle seule pouvait nous emmener là-bas nous la suivîmes sans broncher. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans son atelier, elle s'installa à son bureau et nous fixa du regard, avant de prendre la parole d'un ton solennel.

 **-Kurisu-** Donc tu veux voyager dans le monde des esprits. C'est faisable, mais risqué. Nous avons une machine capable de traverser les dimensions, mais nous n'avons encore jamais testé. Je voulais envoyer Okabe pour ne pas risquer de perdre grand chose mais il n'a pas voulu risquer sa peau, tu parles d'un scientifique.

 **-Erika-** N'abuse pas, Okabe est quelqu'un de gentil comme tout héhé !

 **-Kurisu-** C'est facile de dire ça tu l'as connu trois jours en 20 ans ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de combien il nous a soulé depuis tout ce temps !? Il est vraiment horrible ce type !

 **-Jessica-** Tu peux le foutre dehors au lieu de nous casser les couilles avec lui si tu le détestes hein.

 **-Kurisu-** NON ! Je veux dire…Ce n'est pas une solution qui collerait à l'image de la scientifique de renom que je suis…

 **-Reisuke-** T'es amoureuse quoi.

Kurisu rougit d'un seul coup face à ma déclaration. Elle se leva et me cogna comme si c'était un réflexe pour elle de réagir de la sorte lorsque l'on parlait d'Okabe. Elle reprit ensuite naturellement la parole avec Erika qui était la seule sérieuse. Jessica était trop occupée à se foutre de moi pour pouvoir se concentrer.

 **-Kurisu-** Je peux t'emmener avec tes amis Erika, mais c'est un risque à prendre pour vous. Personnellement je n'ai pas encore la faculté de dire si c'est sans risque ou non. Vous devez donc prendre une décision sage et réfléchie afin de savoir si vous voulez tenter le ri –

 **-Erika-** Nous acceptons ! On part quand !?

 **-Kurisu-** Du calme, nous devons d'abord réfléchir calmement, Erika.

 **-Erika-** Je suis désolée, le temps presse. Je dois absolument me rendre là-bas car je vais être renvoyée dans le futur sous peu et je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre du temps.

 **-Jessica-** Elle a raison, et si on crève , bah tu sauras que ta machine est défaillante.

 **-Reisuke-** Je ne peux pas attendre de toute façon. Et puis cette petite poufiasse de blonde commence vraiment à me faire chier donc je préfère vraiment mourir plutôt que de la supporter d'avantage.

Lorsque je prononçai ces mots, mon amie la blonde se tourna vers moi, verte de rage. Je pris un nouveau coup de poing de la part de Jessica, mais cette fois, je perdis connaissance en conséquence de cette blessure. Me projettant dans le noir total.

Lorsque je rouvris mes yeux, je constatai que je n'étais plus dans mon monde. C'était flagrant, le changement était trop important. Plus aucune trace d'urbanisme, rien d'autre que de vastes prairies autour de nous. Les champs et prairies s'étendaient à perte de vue, si bien que l'on ne pouvait pas savoir dans quelle direction aller pour regagner la civilisation de ce monde. Un vent frais soufflait sur l'espace. Il pénètra mon col, me faisant un froid dans la nuque , me lançant par conséquent un frisson dans le corps entier. C'était surprenant , mais agréable. Cet endroit, pourtant si éloigné de mon monde, dans le présent , me rappelait étrangement quelque chose…Je ne savais pas quelle était cette sensation de déjà vu, mais elle était prenante. Je me retournai afin de chercher les filles, elles étaient allongées au sol. Par chance, nous avions tous les 4 réussi à faire le voyage, même Jessica qui ne percevait pas les esprits… Je me dirigeai vers Hakaze que je secouai gentiment afin de la réveiller, cependant, je ne pris pas de gants avec Erika, et encore moins avec Jessica. Je les secouai comme des pruniers en guise de vengeance des coups que j'avais subi avant de partir.

Une fois le groupe des filles levé, je les laissai le temps d'examiner à leur tour le paysage. Rien de tout cela ne les choquait cependant. Elles n'avaient pas la même impression que moi. C'était pourtant étrange, un sentiment de déjà vu pareil, mais cela devait être moi. La blonde du groupe interrompit mes pensées pour ouvrir la bouche et sortir ses âneries habituelles.

 **-Jessica-** Je m'attendais à voir un beau prince à mon réveil, et je retrouve toujours le même tocard coiffé avec une serpillière…Nyaaaah c'est déprimant. Tu aurais pu au moins t'arranger avant de partir. Tu me fais penser à ce mec qui chante comme une casserole dans cet animé que j'ai vu l'autre jour.

 **-Reisuke-** T'en as d'autres des comme ça ? Tu ne peux pas sortir un truc plus intelligent pour une fois ? Tu es bien une blonde toi. Quoique oublie, Erika est aussi bête que toi et elle est brune.

 **-Erika-** Je t'ai rien fait moi, Rei-Chan ! Pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi comme ça…Baka !

 **-Hakaze-** Onii-chan a toujours raison ! Erika est une imbécile.

 **-Erika-** Depuis quand tu prends sa défense toi !? N'oublie pas tout ce qu'on a vécu Haka-Chan ! C'est moi ta grande sœur pas lui !

 **-Hakaze-** Tu sais très bien que j'ai déjà une grande sœur !

 **-Reisuke-** Oi, tu as une sœur Hakaze ?

 **-Erika-** …C'est une longue histoire. TRES longue histoire…

 **-Reisuke-** J'ai tout mon temps. Raconte moi donc.

 **-Jessica-** Moi je n'ai pas tout mon temps putain ! Vous allez arrêter de dire de la merde pendant cinq minutes histoire que je puisse en finir avec mon truc là ? Vous êtes venus sauver des gens ou quoi !? Putain vous faites chier ! On va par là ! Le premier qui ouvre sa gueule je le fais taire !

 **-Reisuke-** Non, je vais dans l'autre direction.

 **-Jessica-** Toi… !

Dans un accès de rage, Jessica me regarda droit dans les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne me lâcha pas du regard, oppressant de plus en plus ma conscience de ses yeux mauves qui commenncèrent à luire. Je ne pouvais pas détourner mon regard qui se faisait peu à peu aspirer par les yeux de la blonde. Au bout de quelques secondes , mon discernement était altéré. Je pouvais encore réfléchir, mais je ne pouvais exprimer ces choix comme étant les miens…Et quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais totalement asservi. Après tout, on faisait tout ce voyage pour Jessica, notre reine à tous…Alors pourquoi ne pas la suivre…. ?

 **-Reisuke-** Nous devrions suivre Jessica, il est de notre devoir de répondre à tous ses ordres et ses désirs de manière positive et spontanée. Sans Jessica, notre voyage n'a plus aucun sens. Longue vie à Jessica notre seule maîtresse.

 **-Erika-** Arrête ça tout de suite Jessica ou tu vas le regretter !

 **-Jessica-** De quoi tu parles ? Je ne fais rien il a seulement reconnu ma supériorité totale ~ Il a du goût au moins cette tête de gland ~

 **-Erika-** Arrête de manipuler Rei-Chan je te dis !

Ma camarade qui semblait agacée se jeta sur ma reine , Jessica, avant de la propulser au sol. La blonde lâcha le regard insistant qu'elle posait sur moi, me laissant regagner le discernement qui m'avait été enlevé. Tout fut trouble dans ma tête d'un coup, mais je tentai de recoller les morceaux en prenant la parole d'un air interrogateur.

 **-Reisuke-** Vous vous lancez dans le Yuri ? Pourquoi êtes vous toutes au sol ?

 **-Erika-** Mais non abruti ! Elle t'a contrôlé avec son pouvoir !

 **-Jessica-** C'est faux ! Je suis innocente ! Comment peut-on accuser une fille aussi pure et délicate que je le suis !? Tu ne la crois pas hein gros fils de pute !?

 **-Reisuke-** Rhalalala…Hakaze. Qui dit la vérité ?

Je regardai la petite fille, en attente d'une réponse de sa part. Les deux jeunes filles firent de même, mais n'avaient pas le même regard. Elles arboraient toutes les deux un regard persuasif sur la jeune fille, lui ordonnant presque du regard de dire ce qu'elles pensaient. La jeune fille ne put résister à la pression et se blottit contre moi en pleurant. Je pris la parole d'un air dur et exaspéré, reprenant mes deux camarades comme si elles avaient l'âge de la petite fille en pleurs.

 **-Reisuke-** Vous avez gagné elle pleure ! Laisse les Hakaze, Onii-Chan te protégera des folles. Nous n'avons rien à faire avec ces deux dégénérées.

Je pris la petite fille par la main avec moi, et les deux imbéciles me suivirent. Tous ensemble nous marchâmes dans le côté prairie jusqu'à apercevoir un brin de civilisation plus loin, apparemment, nous étions presque arrivés…Apparemment. Ce qui semblait si proche était en fait très loin, si bien que je dus porter la jeune enfant sur mes épaules pendant une bonne partie de la route. Erika prit la parole.

 **-Erika-** Kurisu aurait pu nous transporter dans un endroit moins isolé…Haaaan…

 **-Jessica-** Je suis d'accord avec gros lolos cette fois…Putain ça craint comme endroit ici, j'ai vraiment envie de me casser de là….

 **-Erika-** Oh je te comprends Jessi…– Eh !? Qui appelles-tu gros lolos toi !?

 **-Reisuke-** Bon vous n'allez pas recommencer ! Allez on y est presque.

Et ce fut dans cette ambiance que nous traversâmes le peu de route qu'il nous restait. Je réfléchissais à quelles péripéties pourraient nous y attendre, et à vrai dire, contrairement à la première fois où j'étais apeuré, cette fois c'était excitant. J'avoue que j'étais impatient d'y être, même si les enjeux étaient colossaux…Apparemment j'avais finalement réussi à poser le fardeau de mes épaules pour ne laisser que l'espoir dans mon cœur. Himiko avait raison après tout. Ou peut être que la bêtise des filles me faisait simplement oublier les enjeux de ce voyage.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à ce qui semblait être une ville de campagne les bâtisses, toutes en bois, se rassemblaient et se ressemblaient . Elle s'étendait sur une superficie plutôt large , on aurait vraiment cru à un village de campagne, sauf que cette fois, c'était les monstres de duel qui y habitaient. En entrant dans le village même, nous y vîmes une pancarte.

 **-Erika-** Soyez les bienvenus a Ametrine City, visiteurs.

 **-Jessica-** Ametrine City ? Qu'est ce qu'une Ametrine ?

 **-Hakaze-** C'est une pierre précieuse, un mélange entre l'Améthyste et la Citrine, c'est très joli.

 **-Reisuke-** D'où tu connais ça, Hakaze ?

 **-Hakaze-** Papa a offert une bague d'Amétrine à Maman quand ils se sont mariés, maman la garde toujours sur elle et elle m'a dit que quand je serai grande et que j'aurai aussi un mari elle me la donnerait.

 **-Reisuke-** Oh..Je vois…

Nous nous enfonçâmes dans la ville jusqu'à arriver dans ce qui semblait être l'allée centrale. La ville était cependant déserte, nous cherchions quelqu'un, ou quelque chose pour nous conseiller…Sans succès. Ce fut alors qu'Erika eut une idée, une idée certes évidente, mais qui n'avait effleuré l'esprit d'aucun de nous.

 **-Erika-** Toratura ! Viens à moi !

La princesse des reptiles sortit du sol, la voir dans le monde des esprits du duel était autre chose que de la voir sous forme d'hologramme. Elle avait son corps physique, son odeur qui lui était propre, mais elle était aussi capable d'étreindre sa propriétaire qui ne semblait pas affolée par ce changement. Jessica fit un bond sur elle même, elle était la seule à être choquée par l'apparition de ce monstre.

 **-Jessica-** Donc tu te traînes vraiment un tel monstre en guise d'esprit du duel….C'est Toratura !?

 **-Reisuke-** Yep, voici Toratura, la princesse des serpents. Le monstre que tu as eu l'occasion d'affronter lorsque nous étions encore dans le monde réel.

Toratura s'approcha un peu de la jeune blonde , cette dernière recula d'un pas, elle semblait avoir trouvé sa maîtresse. Pourtant la jeune reptile s'approcha, et enfin elle prit la parole d'un ton sans animosité, mais d'un air espiègle, tandis que Jessica qui avait reprit ses esprits reprenait cet affrotnement ridicule visant à tenir tête à la princesse.

 **-Toratura-** Alors madame j'utilise ma carte magie pour prendre le contrôle du synchro, on la ramène moins là ? Dis moi ton nom, jeune blonde effrontée.

 **-Jessica-** Leocaser, Jessica Leocaser. Ca fait tellement bizarre de te voir en chair et en os…Je me demande si….Non c'est idiot, et puis je verrai plus tard, mais en tout cas t'as vraiment la classe poupée ~

 **-Toratura-** Je suis ravie de l'entendre. Faisons vite veux-tu ? Je suis heureuse que vous soyez parvenus à arriver ici. Cependant comme vous le voyez il n'y a personne ici, vous allez devoir enquêter ailleurs.

 **-Reisuke-** Déjà, indique nous où nous sommes précisément ?

 **-Toratura-** Précisément entre l'Améthyste et la Citrine. Si vous continuez vous accéderez à mon coin natal , le Désert Citrine. Si vous revenez sur vos pas, vous continuerez vers les prairies de l'Améthyste. Dans le monde des duels, si l'on exclut le sanctuaire céleste, chaque ville a un nom relié aux pierres précieuses. Je vous suggère de ne pas venir de suite dans le désert cependant, ce n'est pas recommandable pour le moment. Je vais vous reconduire aux prairies de l'Améthyste, vous y trouverez le village Améthys. Vous y trouverez quelque chose qui vous intéressera, ça va vous aider dans votre objectif.

 **-Erika-** Comment ça ?

 **-Toratura-** Vous découvrirez bien sur place. Accrochez vous sur moi.

Nous nous accrochâmes tous à la princesse des reptiles qui démarra d'un coup , laissant un nuage de poussière derrière elle. Elle se déplaçait très vite, je n'eus pas le temps de voir le paysage défiler que nous arrivâmes aux prairies Améthys. L'atmosphère était certainement différente à celle du village, puisqu'il y avait des monstres partout, de Regulus jusqu'à Fermière Kozmo, en passant par Chu Suke le guerrier rongeur. Les maisons étaient cependant de la même architecture que le village Amétrine. Nous descendîmes de Toratura, je pris la parole , m'adressant chaleureusement à cette dernière.

 **-Reisuke-** Merci Toratura ! Tu es plus rapide que tu n'en as l'air.

 **-Toratura-** Tu insinues que je suis grosse ?

 **-Reisuke-** Haha…Non je…

 **-Erika-** Oui, il m'a déjà dit que tu étais forte. Il ne connait rien aux femmes.

La reptile me regarda sèchement avant de retourner dans l'esprit d'Erika. Hakaze était en train de rire aux éclats, tandis que Jessica ne comprenait toujours pas grand chose à l'environnement. Erika me tira la langue, elle était vraiment une gamine celle la. Nous avançâmes tous les quatre dans le quartier, mais nous ne savions toujours pas où aller…Quelque chose s'avança vers nous, c'était un monstre de duel que je ne connaissais pas, pourtant, Jessica elle semblait le connaître, puisqu'elle mentionna le nom « Buster Blader » , et elle avait raison. Le guerrier en face de nous était tout à fait similaire au buster blader du jeu de cartes auquel nous jouions tous. Le chevalier imposant prit la parole en nous voyant arriver, nous faisant une demande.

 **-Blue-** Tiens donc, rare de voir des humains ici. Je suis Buster Blader, dans votre monde je m'appelle Blue.

 **-Hakaze-** Tu es le Blue de la guilde !? Mais…Tu es un esprit du duel !?

 **-Blue-** En effet. Pendant le combat de la guilde contre Arcadia j'ai du révéler mon identité d'esprit du duel, me revoila ici pour reprendre des forces. Je vais prévenir Friknos et Chadow que tu es là ma petite, ils vont être contents de t voir, Hakaze.

 **-Erika-** Huh ? Vous connaissez Hakaze !? Vous êtes de la guilde ?

 **-Blue-** Bien sûr ! Je suis un membre des deux Yume-Nikki ! Je suis Blue, dans la Yume-Nikki terrestre, et Buster blader dans ma guilde du monde des esprits ! Venez, je vais vous présenter les autres !

Sans vraiment comprendre où il venait en venir, nous suivîmes tous le monstre de duel, Buster Blader, jusqu'à ce qui était sa « guilde dans le monde des esprits ». Je déduisis à ce moment que certtaines choses du monde des humains étaient retranscrites ici, comme la guilde de Soichiro. C'était plaisant de penser à ça, et cela allait sûrement nous aider pour la suite, en espérant qu'elle débouche sur un avenir meilleur.


	6. Le désert Citrine

Nous suivîmes le monstre de duel à travers les petites allées qui formaient les routes de la ville. Hakaze était à l'avant en train de parler avec ce drôle de guide, elle avait l'air de connaître la carte. D'après ce que le guerrier disait, il était un membre de la guilde qui se faisait passer pour un humain dans le monde réel, mais qui était un esprit du duel. Mais si la guilde avait été transportée dans ce monde…Y retrouverait-on Hakaze et Hiroki ? Soichiro aussi ? Tout cela me laissait vraiment dubitatif. Les deux jeunes filles avec moi scrutaient la ville, elles avaient en quelque sortes les mêmes réflexes excepté qu'Erika me boudait dès que notre regard se croisait. Jessica se rapprocha rapidement de moi, profitant de la tension entre moi et Erika afin d'en placer une pour me charrier , cela devenait une habitude à force.

 **-Jessica-** Alors , y'a du battement dans le couple ? Evidemment avec un mec qui a si peu de présence, je m'en doute qu'elle doit désespérer la pauvre ~

 **-Reisuke-** Eh tu peux parler toi, t'as déjà eu un mec dans ta vie ? Ah et ne me sors pas un mec au hasard que tu as contrôlé à Arcadia, ça ne compte pas !

Jessica utilisa la violence de ses mains pour me répondre. Elle me gifla de toutes ses forces avant de retourner ruminer dans son coin, me laissant au moins continuer notre route dans le calme. Je préférais frotter ma joue pour calmer la douleur que de me taper la blonde toute la route.

Après quelques minutes de route supplémentaires, nous arrivâmes tous devant ce qui était la guilde de buster blader, une large bâtisse ayant une forme similaire à celle d'une Cathédrale. Les murs bleu azur de la bâtisse s'étendaient sur au moins 200 mètres carrés. La porte quant à elle, était à actionner de l'intérieur. Il y avait également une étrange grille au sol juste devant la porte, une grille débouchant sur une sorte de tunnel souterrain, mais dont on ne pouvait pas accéder de l'extérieur, sûrement une sortie de secours. Nikoras s'avança, et s'arrêta sur la grille, à cet instant précis, une voix retentit.

– Empreinte détectée, empreinte détectée !

– A qui appartient l'empreinte , A qui appartient l'empreinte !?

– C'est l'empreinte de Buster Blader, c'est l'empreinte de Buster Blader !

– BlueKnight confirmé , ouvrez la porte !

La grande porte s'ouvrit devant nous, nous laissant apparaître la guilde qui semblait similaire à celle du monde des humains. C'était amusant de voir tout ce système de sécurité qui empêchait les intrus d'entrer…Mais ce n'était pas infaillible puisque n'importe qui pouvait rentrer si il était accompagné d'un membre de la guilde. Buster Blader se retourna vers nous, reprenant la parole en affichant une mine satisfaite.

 **-Blue-** Voilà la guilde. J'vais juste prévenir les autres que vous êtes avec moi et je vous rejoins. Vous pouvez manger en attendant si vous avez faim. Je reviens vite.

 **-Reisuke-** Merci, c'est cool de nous aider.

 **-Blue-** Ne t'approche pas de chadow pendant mon absence, tu serais contaminé par sa crétinerie.

Le paladin entra dans la guilde, je fis de même , accompagné par les deux jeunes filles. Nous arrivâmes dans une grande salle, très grande salle, servant surement de salle commune au même titre que la guilde dans le monde des humains. Des tas de monstres de duel y étaient représentés. Certains jouaient au duel de monstres tandis que d'autres lisaient ou parlaient simplement entre amis. Nous nous installâmes timidement à table, mais nous eûmes vite de la compagnie. C'était un homme tout de noir vêtu. Il portait une épée, ainsi qu'un foulard cachant son visage entier, excepté ses yeux. Je reconnus immédiatement le Chevalier Armageddon utilisé par Erika dans son deck reptilia. Il s'assit et prit la parole , démarrant la conversation avec nous.

– Coucou vous autres, c'est rare de voir des humains ici. La dernière fois…Ca remonte rooooh. Je suis Jordan, chevalier armageddon à mes heures perdues. Puis-je vous demander de vous présenter ?

 **-Jessica-** Salut grosse tâche en boite de conserve. Moi c'est Jessica, tu peux m'appeler ma Reine si tu veux cela ne me dérange pas. Voici Hakaze, Gros nichons et un mec qu'on connait pas qui nous squatte.

 **-Erika-** Pitié Jessica, pourrais-tu arrêter de faire chier le monde….PENDANT CINQ MINUTES !?

 **-Reisuke-** Ignore les, elles ne sont bonnes qu'à se prendre la tête sur des chose inutiles. Tu fais donc partie de la guilde ?

 **-Jordan-** Ouaip. On a des missions diverses, aider des personnes en danger ou arrêter des hors la loi, c'est vaste. Personnellement , j'aide par ci , par là , mais je suis pris ailleurs.

 **-Jessica-** T'es pris ailleurs ? T'es l'attraction d'un chamboule tout ?

 **-Jordan-** Très drôle. J'ai d'autres objectifs. Avec mon amie Laila on se fait des virées dans la région pour nos objectifs perso. On essaie de répendre la notion de désespoir dans le monde des esprits.

 **-Jessica-** Revoilà donc l'autre folle avec son désespoir….Comme c'est original. C'est quel monstre ici cette folle ?

 **-Jordan-** Princesse de la prédiction Tarotrei.

 **-Jessica-** Pourquoi ca ne me surprend pas….

 **-Hakaze-** Dis Jordan, tu n'aurais pas vu Soichiro Namatame ? C'est mon père.

 **-Jordan-** Soichiro ?

 **-Reisuke-** Soichiro Namatame. Il est le leader de la guilde de notre monde.

 **-Jordan-** Ah Louis….A vrai dire…Il a disparu il y a quelques jours.

 **-Reisuke-** Je te demande pardon ? Soichiro est porté disparu ?

 **-Blue-** Oui…Il y a eu du grabuge dans le monde des humains, Notre leader a été appelé, puis est revenu, puis a été appelé, puis est revenu…Ca l'a très fatigué. Apparemment la crise dans le monde humain est terminée, mais lorsqu'il est revenu la dernière fois, quelque chose était différent en lui. Il n'a pas arrêté de ressasser la même chose.

 **-Erika-** Que ressassait-il ?

 **-Blue-** « Je dois retrouver ma fille, Hakaze » , c'est ce qu'il disait. C'est comme ça que je te connais petite, tu es le portrait craché de ton père.

 **-Hakaze-** Papa…Serait en train de me chercher… ? Où est-il !? Je dois le retrouver !

 **-Blue-** D'après nos recherches, il serait parti dans le désert Amétrine, c'est la seule solution étant donnée qu'il n'a pas été repéré dans les provinces. Je vous déconseille néanmoins d'aller là-bas, c'est bien trop dangereux, le désert Amétrine est le territoire des reptiles, vous vous ferez tuer en un instant si vous pénétrez ce lieu.

 **-Erika-** Qu'a-t-il de spécial, ce désert ?

-Nikoras- Au beau milieu de ce désert , il s'y trouve un manoir,non,un château plutôt. Ce château sert de repère à la princesse, et est aussi une prison pour les aventuriers qui ont le malheur de s'égarer dans ce désert. Si vous y êtes pris, vous serez enfermés à vie, aucun procès, seule sentence. C'est pour ça que personne n'ose allez chercher le leader. Aucun d'entre nous n'est capable de supporter le désert.

 **-Hakaze-** Mais si papa est prisonnier…Je ne le reverrai jamais !?

La petite fille s'arrêta quelques secondes , nous laissant présager une réaction violente de sa part. Elle sera les poings, imaginant sûrement un scénario dans lequel elle ne reverrait jamais son père. La voir ainsi me faisait de la peine. J'abaissai ma tête à son niveau afin de tenter de la rassurer, sous les yeux d'Erika qui semblait compatissante. Je mis délicatement ma main sur sa tête, caressant sa petite touffe de cheveux décoiffés, prenant la parole comme un grand-frère l'aurait fait.

 **-Reisuke-** Haka-Chan, Onii-chan est avec toi. Je t'ai promis de ramener ton papa, tu n'as pas oublié ? Hein ? Fais confiance à Rei-Kun.

Erika m'interrompit afin de prendre la parole à son tour, dans la même optique je ne l'étais vis à vis de Hakaze.

 **-Erika-** Rei-Chan a raison, Haka-Chan. Nous allons ramener ton papa rapidement, ne t'en fais pas.

Je tournai la tête vers Erika qui m'afficha un sourire similaire à celui qu'elle servait à la petite fille. Cette dernière nous regarda, et je vis en ses yeux une lueur d'espoir s'afficher. Elle reprit le sourire qui fut d'une sincérité touchante avant d'acquisecer et de laisser paraître un air déterminé sur son visage, empli par la détemination de sauver son père.

 **-Erika-** BlueKnight, nous allons à la recherche de Soichiro Namatame dans le désert Amétrine. Quelqu'un pourrait-il au moins nous guider ? Toratura nous a aidé à venir ici, mais elle ne pourra pas faire un deuxième voyage.

 **-Blue-** Je vous avais dit que c'était dangereux mais puisque vous ne m'écoutez pas j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix…

Le chevalier s'avança vers une des recrues qui était à table, une jeune fille aux cheveux verts et au teint pâle, s'abritant dans un crustacé imposant et tenant un arc fièrement. Son expression était impassible, elle n'exprimait pas grand chose questions émotions…Je crus reconnaître la carte « Archère Rouge » , celle qui se transformait en sirène toon lorsque le monde des toons était présent. Je m'avançai vers la jeune fille qui était désormais devant moi, lui proposant une poignée de main amicale.

 **-Reisuke-** Je suis Reisuke , Yamada Reisuke. Pourrais-tu être notre guide pour aller au désert Amétrine ?

La jeune femme nous répondit par un silence. Erika reprit la parole, gênée.

 **-Erika-** « . » ? Tu n'es pas bavarde…

 **-Blue-** Ne vous en faites pas, Hoshi est toujours comme ça ! Elle ne répond à tout le monde que par un point ou par des mots lancés comme ça. On l'appelle One Point Woman, ou Silent Siren à cause de ça.

 **-Hoshi-** . Idiot.

La sirène ne manifestait aucun signe de changement d'émotion, même par rapport à ce petit nom que le chevalier lui donna, c'était assez amusant de voir comment une guilde de monstres pouvait également partager les bizutages et autres échanges entre camarades tout comme les humains…Dommage que je n'avais pas connu Yume-Nikki dans le monde réel, cela devait être amusant à voir. Je me retournai, et pris mon disque de duel que j'avais laissé posé sur la table, Erika fit de même. Nous échangeâmes tous les deux un regard complice, avant que je ne brise l'échange par ma parole.

 **-Reisuke-** Bien ! Il est temps d'aller dans ce désert ! Haka-Chan , on prend la route !

 **-Hakaze-** Oui !

 **-Reisuke-** Oh ! J'ai failli oublier, je dois faire quelque chose avant.

Je quittai le groupe trente secondes, j'avais failli l'oublier, mais Jessica s'était discrètement éclipsée à l'extérieur le temps de notre conversation. Je sortis donc par l'entrée secondaire, celle qui menait derrière la guilde, afin d'aller rechercher la jeune emmerdeuse. Elle était assise devant une étendue d'eau, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Je soupirai face à ce comportement, avant de m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle remarqua ma présence, mais contrairement à ce que j'aurais cru, elle ne réagit pas violemment. Nous étions donc tous deux assis devant cette petite rivière artificielle, bordée de plantes et de feuillages, et aucune once de violence ne vint perturber le moment. Je savourais cet instant reposant en compagnie de la jeune fille. Elle brisa cependant l'instant, mais à ma grande surprise, elle reprit la parole d'un ton mélancolique.

 **-Jessica-** Tiens, voilà l'autre gland.…Je suppose que tu viens me chercher avant de partir ?

 **-Reisuke-** Hum…Oui…

 **-Jessica-** Quelle est notre destination alors ?

 **-Reisuke-** Nous repartons pour le désert, nous devons y trouver un château dans lequel serait Soichiro. Si nous trouvons le fragment d'esprit de Soichiro, lui et la guilde redeviendront ce qu'ils étaient avant mon intervention. On pourra ramener la guilde et j'aurais déjà effacé une partie de ma culpabilité.

 **-Jessica-** Ca serait un bon point en effet. J'espère vraiment qu'on arrivera à ramener tout le monde…

 **-Reisuke-** Un problème ? C'est rare de te voir dans cet état là. J'veux dire, ça fait que trois jours, mais t'es pas du genre à être évasive et….A être polie.

 **-Jessica-** Hein… ? Non ce n'est rien, revenir à Satellite m'a rappelé des bons souvenirs, et pour être honnête, ce taudis me manque c'est tout. J'pense qu'après ça je vais revenir à Satellite , j'ai le mal de cette poubelle.

 **-Reisuke-** C'est incroyable ce que tu dis là…Quand je suis parti de chez moi pour faire ce voyage avec Erika…Je n'ai pas ressenti de manque. J'ai pas l'impression d'être parti de chez moi en vérité. Je n'ai pas d'endroit qui m'appartient vraiment.

 **-Jessica-** T'as une baraque à toi et tu dis que tu n'as pas d'endroit où retourner ? Tu manques pas de culot toi.

Je m'arrêtai un peu. Il était vrai que contrairement au malêtre que disait ressentir Jessica, ma ville natale, mon chez moi, aussi paisible et plaisant soient-ils ne me manquaient pas. Pourtant , j'avais une maison confortable dans un quartier assez sympathique, mais depuis le début, rien ne me manquait. Au contraire, je redoutais de retourner dans ces lieux, alors que j'avais une maison, un chien, une carrière qui m'attendaient là-bas, pourtant….

 **-Reisuke-** Je suppose que ce que tu as de plus à Satellite que moi je n'ai pas, c'est quelque chose de cher à y retrouver. C'est pour ça que tu veux tant rentrer à Satellite.

 **-Jessica-** Quelque chose…De cher ?

 **-Reisuke-** Oui. Ce qui m'attend en rentrant, si je rentre sans Hiroki et Erika, ce ne sont que des murs froids, vides, et un chien qui appartient plus à la tante d'Erika qu'à moi…Donc même si je reste coincé ici, ce n'est pas plus mal. Toi tu as tes sentiments , tes souvenirs ici je suppose…

La jeune blonde s'arrêta quelques instants. Elle baissa la tête, fixant de son regard evasif l'eau qui coulait inlassablement devant elle. Elle noya son regard dans le peu de profondeur, donnant l'apparence d'une personne en pleine réflexion. Je détournai le regard, craignant qu'il ne soit trop pesant et qu'il finisse par briser le peu d'harmonie qu'il y avait entre nous à cet instant. Elle passa quelques minutes à réfléchir, et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle m'afficha un sourire. A ma grande surprise, ce n'était pas un sourire malicieux comme celui qu'elle arborait à chaque fois, mais un sourire sincère qui me fit vraiment de l'effet à l'intérieur.

 **-Jessica-** Tu as raison, Reisuke. J'ai quelque chose à y faire. Merci de m'avoir écoutée.

 **-Reisuke-** Ce n'est rien, je n'ai pas assez écouté les autres auparavant, si j'en suis ici, c'est bien parce que je ne les ai pas écouté…Donc c'est moi qui te remercie de m'aider à me racheter héhéhé ~

 **-Jessica-** Dis Reisuke.. ?

 **-Reisuke-** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jessica ?

 **-Jessica-** Quand on aura fini tout ça, j'aimerais te demander une chose qui me tient à cœur.

 **-Reisuke-** Vas-y , dis moi tout.

 **-Jessica-** Voudrais-tu…Manger un brownie avec moi, à Satellite ?

 **-Reisuke-** Manger un brownie ? Tu es sérieuse ?

Je scrutai la jeune fille, me retenant de rire face à sa proposition, qu'avaient les brownies de si spéciaux pour elle… ? Pourtant, la jeune fille semblait réellement sérieuse, et je ne voulais pas gâcher cette ambiance calme et saine, malgré le fait que je ne savais pas quelle était l'importance de cette pâtisserie. J'acquiesçai donc en guise d'approbation de sa requête. La jeune fille sourit, comme si ce que je lui avais dit était la plus belle chose qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu. Elle s'avança vers moi et reprit la parole , cette fois en reprenant son air mesquin.

 **-Jessica-** Bien, on va emmerder un peu gros nichons maintenant ~

 **-Reisuke-** Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore faire…. ?

 **-Jessica-** Reisuke mais non ! Grand fou ne mets pas tes mains ici voyons !

 **-Reisuke-** Mais qu'est-ce que tu… !?

La jeune fille me poussa au sol, moi qui était toujours assis ne pouvais résister à son poids et à l'effet de surprise, elle était au-dessus de moi et me regardait d'un air moqueur en constatant ma gêne. Ma partenaire arriva, constatant la scène, et une pointe de surprise s'afficha sur son visage. Elle était vraiment, vraiment très mal à l'aise. Si bien qu'elle se contenta de me tourner le dos et de me dire que j'avais autre chose à faire que de fricoter. Merci à Jessica, l'ambiance saine avait vraiment été de courte durée…Boudant, je repris la parole face à la blonde.

 **-Reisuke-** T'es lourde Jessica sérieusement.

 **-Jessica-** Je le sais ~ J'aime voir une fille jalouse ~ Surtout quand elle est vierge ~

 **-Reisuke-** Arrête…..Erika est déjà assez embêtante comme ça, n'ajoute pas la jalousie en plus.

 **-Jessica-** Ouais mais cette fille embêtante à gros nibards, tu la kiffes non ?

 **-Reisuke-** Eh….C'est pas tes oignons…Pis en plus dans une relation c'est toujours le plus amoureux qui paie tout, vu que la nana peut faire ce qu'elle veut de lui.

 **-Jessica-** C'est exactement ma technique chéri ~

 **-Reisuke-** Non, toi tu leur retournes le cerveau pour les asservir, ne confonds pas tout.

 **-Jessica-** Ok, touchée, coulée, gg wp. Je te le rendrai fils de pute.

Je serais bien resté à tergiverser sur ce qui n'avait pas de sens avec Jessica, mais le devoir nous appelait. Moi et la jeune fille nous levâmes, regagnant la salle commune de la guilde ensemble. Hakaze, Erika, et Hoshi nous y attendaient. Nous les rejoignîmes , et tous ensemble, nous nous mîmes en route en direction du désert Amétrine. Cette fois nous savions quelle était la quête, quel était l'objectif, mais surtout quels étaient les risques pris pour la mission. Passer ma vie prisonnier d'un château dans un désert n'était pas le plus divertissant des hobbys…Pourtant, moi et Erika ne risquions rien, puisque tôt ou tard, nous serions condamnés à revenir à notre époque…Mais Jessica et Hakaze , elles, pourraient payer le prix fort dans cette quête.

Tandis que nous quittâmes le village, je réfléchissais à un moyen de mettre les deux jeunes filles à l'abri, malheureusement, je n'en trouvais pas. Il faudrait bien que nous nous risquions tous les quatre, même si deux seulement pouvaient payer le prix fort. Je devais néanmoins trouver un moyen de les protéger au maximum, j'avais promis à la mère d'Hakaze de lui ramener sauve, et je devais…Manger un brownie à Satellite avec Jessica…

 **-Jessica-** A quoi tu penses, Reisuke ? Tu as l'air ailleurs.

 **-Reisuke-** Rien de spécial…Je me dis juste que notre mission sera difficile.

 **-Hakaze-** Ne t'en fais pas Onii-Chan ! Je vais gagner pour toi !

 **-Reisuke-** Hahaha, je te fais confiance ma petite..Et puis tu as Athéna pour te protéger. D'ailleurs, où est Athéna ?

 **-Erika-** C'est vrai ça, cela fait un moment que l'on ne l'a pas vue.

 **-Hakaze-** At-Chan m'a dit que me protéger avait pris toute son énergie et qu'elle allait se reposer chez elle ! Elle doit être en train de dormir quelque part !

 **-Erika-** Je ne pensais pas qu'un esprit du duel , ça dormait…

 **-Hoshi-** .

 **-Reisuke-** Qu'il y a-t-il Hoshi ?

La sirène nous désigna une prairie qui était désormais à une centaine de mètres devant nous, nous étions revenus dans la vaste prairie dans laquelle nous étions arrivés quelques heures plus tôt. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à refaire le chemin jusqu'au désert afin d'y pénétrer au cœur…Mais je n'avais vraiment pas la foi de refaire toute la route, et surtout, nous avions pris le chemin au hasard la dernière fois…Rien ne nous garantissait que nous prendrions le même cette fois. J'hésitai quelques minutes, des minutes de long silence. Hoshi me regardait, elle me fixait sans arrêt jusqu'à me rendre malade. Quand je pris la parole, agacé par le comportement de la sirène, elle prit la parole pour la première fois.

 **-Hoshi-** Le grand Reisuke ne sait plus quoi faire hinhin.

 **-Reisuke-** Tu parles toi maintenant ?

 **-Hoshi-** Je peux te conduire jusqu'au désert.

 **-Erika-** Vraiment !? Merci , ca serait vraiment génial !

 **-Hoshi-** 2000 Yens.

 **-Erika-** Huh !? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit !?

 **-Hoshi-** Tu as bien entendu.

De tous les membres de la guilde, il eut fallut que notre guide soit celui au plus mauvais caractère. Ce membre avait semblerait-il les moyens de nous aider, mais ne le faisait même pas…Drôle de guide. Pourtant il faudrait bien faire avec, enfin sans du moins. Mais c'était sans compter sur Jessica, qui , agacée à son tour, se posta devant la sirène et la fixa dans les yeux.

 **-Jessica-** Tu vas faire ce qu'on te dit maintenant face de moule.

 **-Hoshi-** . T'as tué l'humour.

 **-Jessica-** Ferme ta gueule c'était pas pour rire !

La blonde enclencha son pouvoir, fixant sans sourciller le monstre de duel. Même si je n'aimais pas les méthodes employées par Jessica, nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre face à un esprit de duel récalcitrant et au mauvais caractère. Ce lavage de cerveau nous faisait par conséquent gagner un temps considérable dans notre quê fois ceci fait, Hoshi se retourna , puis prit la parole, toujours aussi stoique.

 **-Hoshi-** Je l'appelle.

 **-Reisuke-** Qui ça ?

 **-Hoshi-** Le grand Jef. Idiot.

La sirène se tourna vers le ciel, regardant la lune commençant à s'installer. Elle prit la parole, cette fois en criant un appel vers le ciel qui retentit dans la prairie.

 **-Hoshi-** Hoho ! Quel Skill !

Le cri résonna dans le ciel, nous attendîmes quelques minutes après cela, mais rien ne se passa…Du moins pas tout de suite, puisque quelques minutes de plus plus tard, un grand oiseau tout de rouge vêtu apparut de nulle part. Il atterrit majestueusement devant la sirène, et lui aussi, prit la parole d'un ton ironique en s'adressant à la jeune fille.

 **-Ugo-** Qui ose déranger le grand Crimson Sunbird !?

 **-Hoshi-** Ugo, attention ça rigole plus. On transporte des noobs.

L'oiseau se tourne vers nous, nous scrutant un à un. Je n'aimais pas la façon dont il me fixait, mais je me tus car j'avais besoin de lui. Il se retourna ensuite vers son partenaire et prit la parole d'un ton encore plus ironique.

 **-Ugo-** Belle brochette en effet ! Je vous amène où alors ?

 **-Hoshi-** Désert.

 **-Ugo-** Ca marche !

Nous montâmes tous sur le dos de l'oiseau qui démarra à une allure folle. Il vola dans les cieux sombres du soir , évitant nuages sur nuages, et nous rapprochant un peu plus des étoiles. J'avoue que j'aimais cette sensation d'altitude, la dernière fois que je l'avaisi expérimentée, c'était lorsque j'étais dans le pays du désespoir. Quand j'y repensais, cette histoire, qui ne datait que de quelques semaines, un mois tout au plus, était désormais bien lointaine…Comme si tout ça était le passé révolu…

….

Avant que je ne puisse m'en apercevoir , nous fûmes arrivés dans le désert Amétrine. Je descendis du monstre, nous avions passé le village, nous étions complètement aux portes du désert. La sirène esquissa un « Hunhunhun » puis repartit sur le dos de l'oiseau sans rien demander. Le manque de communication était un problème pour certains apparemment. Pour clore cet épisode, je lançai un dernier regard complice à mes partenaires, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de solution autre que de les protéger physiquement, pour les mettre en sécurité. Nous pénétrions donc le désert sans que je n'aie de plan de secours/.

Par chance, nous n'avions pas à faire à quelques tempêtes de sable, par ci par là, le chemin était fluide et facile à emprunter, même si ne voyions que du sable à perte de vue. Hakaze semblait aimer le sable , elle courait dans cette vaste étendue jaune jusqu'à tomber, et cela la faisait rire de se casser la figure. Nous restâmes 30 minutes à marcher dans le désert. Par chance, on voyait bien les limites du monde des esprits puisque nous n'avions pas soif pour autant. Mais peut-être était-ce notre besoin qui est altéré…

Nous arrivâmes quelques minutes plus voyions au loin le château dontBlue avait fait mention. Nous nous avançâmes tous avec prudence jusqu'à nous poster tous les quatre devant l'entrée. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de pénétrer le bâtiment, et il n'y avait bien évidemment pas de sonnette. Je tentai de taper sur les murs, mais rien n'y faisait, la bâtisse ne s'ouvrait pas.

Hakaze cherchait également, et ce fut elle qui s'aperçut de quelque chose.

 **-Hakaze-** Onii-Chan ! Quelque chose est écrit là !

Nous nous pressâmes tous pour voir la petite fille, elle avait trouvé une écriture. A ma grande surprise, c'était en anglais, je pouvais donc traduire ce qui était marqué. Je lus à voix haute.

 **-Reisuke-** Pour entrer dans ce bâtiment, il faut rendre honneur à la princesse. Genou gauche au sol, main droite sur le cœur, vous scanderez le nom de la princesse avec honneur.

 **-Erika-** Une princesse ? Qui cela peut être ?

 **-Jessica-** Jessica, essaie Jessica ~

 **-Erika-** On n'a pas dit peste on a dit princesse !

 **-Jessica-** Rageuse.

Erika lâcha un soupire…Avant de reprendre avec ironie.

 **-Erika-** Il faudrait donc vérifier quelle princesse pourrait vivre ici…Jasmine ? Raiponce ? Elsa ? Arielle ? Blanche Neige ? Je m'égare…

 **-Hakaze-** Dis, Erika…Le gros serpent sur la porte, ce n'est pas… ?

 **-Erika-** Mais…Mais si tu as raison…

Je me retournai pour constater ce qui avait fait tilt chez l'enfant, en me retournant, j'examinai une petite représentation, comme un écusson, d'un serpent se tenant majestueusement debout et ayant des attributs féminins. En y regardant de plus près, l'identité de la princesse ne faisait plus de doutes…

 **-Erika-** Cette princesse….C'est Toratura….Ca ne fait pas de doute….


	7. Un passé toxique

Nous étions tous postés devant le vaste château appartenant au désert Citrine. La grande porte devant nous ne pouvait être ouverte manuellement. D'après ce que j'avais lu, il fallait scander le nom de la princesse du château pour pouvoir en ouvrir les portes…En scrutant les parois du château, nous avions découvert que la princesse n'était autre que Toratura, la Princesse des serpents. J'avoue que je ne comprenais pas…Toratura était avec nous i peine 3 heures, comment pouvait-elle être la princesse d'un château dans le désert…

Mais alors que je réfléchissais, une pensée folle me traversa l'esprit. Je pris la parole à l'intention d'Erika dans le but de confirmer mes dires.

 **-Reisuke-** Erika. Toratura a bien dit que le désert était sa ville natale n'est-ce pas ?

 **-Erika-** Hum…Oui…Pourquoi… ?

 **-Reisuke-** Mais bien sur ! Tout s'explique donc ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt bon sang !

 **-Jessica-** Oi, ça serait bien que tu partages nan ? T'as pas l'impression de te la jouer solo tête de gland ?

 **-Reisuke-** Du calme, je ne peux pas l'affirmer avec certitude, donc je vais éviter de vous induire en erreur, mais si c'est ce que je pense, le sauvetage va être pénible.

Je me reculai , faisant trois pas en arrière. Je posai le genou gauche au sol, la main droite sur la cœur, avant de lever la tête, respectant ainsi toutes les instructions écrites sur la porte. Je fermai les yeux, laissant l'adrénaline du moment me gagner et me faire ressentir des palpitations à l'idée d'ouvrir cette porte. Après tout…Jamais je n'avais pris de telles initatives dans nos précédentes excursions, et j'avais le trac. Rassemblant mon courage et pensant à ce qu'il se passerait si nous échouions, j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, scandant le nom de la princesse avec assurance.

 **-Reisuke-** Laisse nous entrer, Vénominaga ! Déesse des Serpents Venimeux !

Le groupe me regarda avec surprise. Quelques secondes passèrent tandis que je restais sur le sol dans la même position…Je lâchai un soupire, comme pour évacuer la pression, quand soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent devant nous. Ces portes immenses faites de granit s'ouvrirent comme si elles étaient automatiques. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant ma réussite, soulagé d'avoir réussi à deviner de quel nom nous avions besoin. Le groupe semblait étonné par ce que je venais de faire,me laissant malgré tout un sentiment de gêne.

 **-Reisuke-** Erika, tu as lu la lettre d'Hiroki comme moi, te rappelles-tu de ce qui est marqué dans cette lettre ?

 **-Erika-** Oui…Mais quel rapport avec ce qu'il se passe ici ?

 **-Reisuke-** Hiroki a dit que Toratura n'était en fait que Vénominaga, que tu as pris pour une carte inédite. Ce qui veut dire qu'avant qu'elle ne te rencontre, elle était connue sous son nom original, à savoir Vénominaga, Déesse des Serpents Venimeux. Je pense que la princesse dans le château n'est autre que Toratura , mais la version passée de Toratura !

Cette affirmation eut l'effet d'une bombe dans l'esprit de mes camarades. C'était la réponse la plus logique au dilemme de Toratura et Vénominaga. Après tout, l'esprit de duel d'Erika venait aussi du futur, tout comme nous. Et si le père de Hakaze avait son homologue dans le passé, alors Toratura devait aussi avoir son équivalente ici , dans le monde des esprits.

Un silence s'installa dans le groupe alors que les portes étaient grandes ouvertes, ce silence était pesant, mais fut interrompu par l'apparition de l'esprit du duel d'Erika, Toratura. Celle si se posta derrière sa propriétaire et prit la parole.

 **-Toratura-** Reisuke a raison, celle qui se trouve dans ce château de granit n'est autre que moi même lorsque j'étais encore la reine de ce désert, avant la chute de ce royaume. Je m'étais associée à Venonimon, le roi des serpents venimeux , qui lui détenait le pouvoir des marécages, faisant de moi la reine du royaume d'Amétrine. Nous sommes à l'époque où mon pouvoir était à son apogée.

 **-Erika-** Tu as été une reine… ? C'est fantastique ! Dans ce cas il nous suffit d'entrer et te de demander de relâcher le père d'Hakaze et tout sera réglé !

La jeune fille était heureuse d'apprendre que sa partenaire était en fait l'origine des imaginait sûrement que s'expliquer calmement avec l'homologue du passé serait suffisant pour mettre un terme au conflit entre le royaume du désert Citrine et les prairies de l'Améthyste. Elle Fit alors part de sa vision des choses à la petite fille qui exulta à son tour à l'idée de retrouver son père…Cependant, Jessica et moi fîmes un constat pour le moins surprenant. Les yeux de la princesse des serpents étaient vides, maculés d'une profonde tristesse et de regrets. Je compris à ce moment ce qu'il en était, Jessica me regardait d'un air pertinent, comme si elle avait compris elle aussi. Elle prit la parole d'un ton dubitatif.

 **-Jessica-** Les gens changent beaucoup avec le temps, et les esprits du duel aussi. N'est-ce pas, Toratura ?

La princesse tourna le dos au groupe, comme ne souhaitant pas affronter notre regard, mais elle prit la parole d'un ton calme , mais trouble, comme si elle retenait des sentiments qu'elle ne voulait pas voir remonter à la surface.

 **-Toratura-** Jeune fille, tu m'as percée à jour. Ce royaume, dirigé par ma main, est un royaume cruel et barbare en voulant aux esprits de duels qui ne se joignent pas à la puissance de leur dirigeante. La princesse que vous trouverez…Elle est mauvaise et injuste, prenant plaisir à enfermer quiconque ne se soumet pas à sa volonté…Cette princesse, cruelle et méchante…C'est moi…

 **-Erika-** Non tu ne peux… !?

 **-Toratura-** Je suis désolée…Erika. Je sais que l'on a vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble, mais c'est bien moi qui se trouve dans ce palais…Si tu n'es pas prête à affronter cette vision, n'entre pas…

La jeune fille baissa la tête, si bien que l'on ne pouvait distinguer son regard. Elle s'arrêta pendant un moment, toujours debout face à la princesse des serpents. Je pus distinguer des larmes couler sur son visage, mais quand je voulus rassurer la jeune fille, Jessica me stoppa. Elle me fit signe de rester en dehors de tout ça, ce que je fis., faisant confiance à la jeune blonde qui ne semblait pas vouloir du mal à ma partenaire. Quelques minutes passèrent, Erika reprit la parole, cette fois en fronçant les sourcils, laissant couler les dernières larmes qu'elle avait dans les yeux.

 **-Erika-** Je refuse.

 **-Toratura-** Comment… ? Mais…Erika….

 **-Erika-** Je refuse de t'entendre parler de toi comme de quelqu'un de mauvais ! Nous avons tant vécu ensemble, je ne peux tout simplement pas tirer un trait sur tout ça ! Je m'en vais te ramener à la raison !

Avant que je ne puisse articuler ne serait-ce qu'un mot pour la stopper, la jeune fille courut dans le palais de granit jusqu'à s'y enfoncer. Je la suivis, moi-même accompagné de Jessica, Hakaze et Toratura, jusqu'à pénétrer dans le château à mon tour. Lorsque j'y entrai, je constatai avec surprise le décor assez rustique du bâtiment. Les murs ne semblaient pas entretenus, tout comme les différents bibelots de la salle d'accueil. Il n'y avait que des sculptures de reptiles qui étaient disposées le long des murs, tandis que la salle en elle même était assez aérée, une longue table s'étendait au milieu de l'espace, mais rien de plus. Je m'approchai de l'une des statues et posai mon doigt sur elle, quand je le retirai , il était couvert de poussière. Toratura s'avança derrière moi et prit la parole.

 **-Toratura-** Ces statues devraient être mieux entretenues, tu ne trouves pas ?

 **-Reisuke-** Que représentent ces statues… ?

 **-Toratura-** Le désert Citrine a toujours été le repère des esprits de duel de type reptile, ces monstres que tu vois là sont ceux ayant régi les règles du royaume des générations auparavant, ce sont eux qui ont guidé le royaume d'une main prospère, permettant ainsi à notre type de vivre sereinement malgré la discrimination due à notre apparence.

 **-Reisuke-** Je vois…Je suppose que c'est difficile de trouver des amis lorsque l'on est serpent ou crocodile…N'est-ce pas ?

 **-Toratura-** Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, de tous les types dans ce jeu, nous sommes le plus solitaire..

Le scénario se dessinait dans ma tête , la princesse était la reine d'un peuple solitaire et oppressé par les autres peuples partageant le royaume…Elle ne devait faire preuve d'aucune pitié afin de gouverner son royaume…Si bien qu'elle en est devenue vicieuse et méchante. Tout était limpide à mes yeux. Ma réflexion fut néanmoins interrompue par Jessica , qui, accompagnée par la jeune enfant, prit la parole de son ton habituel.

 **-Jessica-** Je ne veux pas interrompre ce cours d'histoire, mais Erika manque toujours à l'appel !

J'avais été tellement surpris par notre entrée que j'en avais oublié le pourquoi j'étais ici. Erika s'était engouffrée dans le château et malgré le fait que nous l'ayons suivie juste après, elle manquait à l'appel. Elle était bonne sportive, mais pas au point de disparaître de notre champ de vision en quelques secondes…C'était étrange, vraiment très étrange. Je scrutais la salle, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, ce qui, pour un palais, était tout de même très étrange. Je commençai à croire que nous étions attendus…Peut être y avait-il des pièges dans la bâtisse de granit… ? Je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout cela…..Etait-ce prudent d'avancer dans ces conditions… ? Pourtant, je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir, Jessica , la grande blonde, courut devant moi, me dépassant ainsi jusqu'à arriver sur le palier menant à l'autre salle. Elle n'avait pas activé le moindre piège. La petite fille quant à elle se colla contre moi, comme pour se rassurer, tandis que je sermonnai la blonde.

 **-Reisuke-** Tu es complètement folle ou quoi !? Il pourrait y avoir des pièges espèce d'idiote !

La jeune fille me sourit d'un air narquois , elle fronça les sourcils et leva la tête, me regardant de sa marche en guise de piédestal d'un air supérieur. Elle prit la parole d'un ton ironique, comme pour accentuer le poids de ses mots et de son attitude contre moi.

 **-Jessica-** Il n'y a pas d'homme qui agit ici, il faut bien faire les choses soi même ~

 **-Reisuke-** Ce n'est pas une question de courage, c'est une question de réflexion !

Je me fis interrompre par la princesse des serpents.

 **-Toratura-** Ne t'en fais pas , Reisuke. Il n'y a pas de pièges dans ce château. Mes défenses ne sont pas basées sur des choses aussi furtives, j'ai toujours préféré la puissance brute à la sournoiserie. Dans un premier temps, il faut libérer les prisonniers, si Erika a été capturée, elle s'y trouvera au même titre que tous les autres détenus. Nous les enfermions jusqu'à ce qu'ils révèlent qui les envoyait, c'était notre stratégie. Erika ne fera pas exception.

 **-Reisuke-** D'accord. Pourrais-tu nous indiquer la position des quartiers de la prison ?

 **-Toratura-** Bien sur. Suis-moi.

 **-Reisuke-** Hakaze, surtout tu ne lâches pas ma main, d'accord ?

 **-Hakaze-** Je ne te lâcherai pas, Onii-Chan.

La petite avait peur, et pour cause, débarquer dans un tel endroit, même pour un adulte comme moi, cela faisait froid dans le dos. Pourtant il fallait bien progresser, donc plutôt que de trembler face à la peur, il nous fallait faire une percée dans celle-ci afin d'avancer sans nous retourner. Je pris la main de la petite fille, et je suivis la princesse des serpents qui s'engouffra dans le seul couloir nous faisant face, celui dans lequel Jessica était déjà partiellement entrée. Cet étroit couloir n'était illuminé que de quelques flambeaux accrochés aux murs, nous laissant moi et mes amies dans la pénombre totale. Nous suivions tant bien que mal la princesse qui guidait nos pas. Je l'avoue, j'avais peur à ce moment, puisque je ne savais pas ce qui nous attendait, mais surtout que j'avais une gamine de 8 ans au bras, et que j'avais promis de la ramener sauve à sa mère. Pourtant, Toratura était une allié de choix dans cette bataille, puisqu'elle connaissait absolument tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la princesse et ses méthodes. Mais cela ne me suffisait pas pour être tranquille face à notre situation désespérée.

Nous continuâmes quelques temps jusqu'à arriver à une bifurcation. Les deux chemins étaient vraiment similaires, à la seule différence près que l'un des deux chemins semblait déboucher sur de la lumière, tandis que l'autre débouchait sur la pénombre. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je m'avançai dans le chemin de lumière, mais la princesse me retint, avant de prendre la parole, d'un ton toujours aussi calme.

 **-Toratura-** Si tu vas par là, tu prendras le chemin direct vers la salle du trône et d'entraînement de notre armée. Tu ne t'en sortirais pas. L'autre chemin mène aux cachots, c'est là notre objectif , évite tout combat inutile.

 **-Reisuke-** Tu as raison. Allons-y.

Je rebroussai chemin et pris le chemin de pénombre menant , selon Toratura, aux cachots du château de granit. Les filles me suivirent dans ces couloirs encore plus sombres que l'autre que l'on venait de traverser. La petite fille se colla contre moi, cherchant du réconfort. Je lui serrai la main en guise de réponse. Nous débouchâmes sur des escaliers très raides descendant sur une pièce assez sombre, mais nous n'avions d'autre choix que de les emprunter. Ainsi, nous arrivâmes dans les sous-sol du château de Toratura. Nous n'y distinguions rien du tout, tellement il faisait noir. Nous entendions néanmoins du bruit, des soupirs, des respirations bruyantes , ainsi que des murmures…Pas de doute possible, nous étions arrivés.

 **-Jessica-** Il fait noir ici. Y'a pas quelqu'un qui a de la lumière ici !? Non pas que j'ai peur, mais j'ai pas envie de me casser la gueule moi.

Une voix nous répondit alors, sans que nous pûmes distinguer d'où elle provenait, mais une chose était sûre, elle était une voix d'homme emplie de tristesse et de regret.

– Une voix que je ne connais pas…Tu es une nouvelle prisonnière… ? Toi aussi tu as été enfermée… ?

La petite rétorqua avant que Jessica ne puisse cracher sa haine sur celui qui l'avait interrompue dans ses réflexions débiles.

 **-Hakaze-** Non ! On n'est pas prisonniers ! On est venues secourir mon père !

Un silence s'installa, laissant résonner les mots de la jeune enfant…Ce silence fut de courte durée, puisque nous entendîmes un bruit étrange, un boom , suivi par des bruits de chaînes secouées, comme si quelque chose essayait de se lever mais était retenu par les chaînes. La voix reprit alors, nous laissant distinguer une pointe d'espoir en elle.

 **-Soichiro-** Hakaze ? C'est toi Hakaze ? Dieu Merci tu es enfin là…

 **-Hakaze-** Cette voix…Pa…Papa… ?

 **-Soichiro-** Oui, c'est Papa…J'aimerais que la lumière revienne pour voir ton visage…Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je t'ai cherché…

 **-Hakaze-** Je sais Papa, At'Chan m'a tout dit…Je…Je…Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai fait ! Pardon Papa ! Pardon ! Je ne voulais pas faire ça !

La jeune fille qui montrait tant d'assurance finit alors par éclater en larmes, je ne la voyais pas, mais je l'entendais pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle avait gardé ça pour elle tout ce temps…Mais ce que la grande Hakaze avait fait à Soichiro Namatame semblait l'avoir affectée bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. J'entendis l'homme verser quelques larmes également. Il reprit la parole d'un ton chaleureux en parlant à sa fille qui ne le voyait toujours pas.

 **-Soichiro-** Ne t'en fais pas, ma fille. Je ne t'en veux pas. Ta vie ne s'est pas écrite sur une page vierge, tu n'as pas pu écrire ton histoire sur le même cahier que tous les autres enfants, et c'est de ma faute également. Mais les mauvaises choses qui arrivent dans notre vie, on ne peut les effacer, et elles donnent lieu à de bonnes choses. Ce qu'il s'est passé avec ta maman a été très douloureux pour nous deux, mais cela nous a permis de t'avoir, et rien que ça…Ca suffit à me donner de la chaleur dans mon cœur.

 **-Hakaze-** Papa…Je vais te délivrer ! Je fais appel à toi ma partenaire ! At'chan viens !

 **-Reisuke-** Athéna est revenue !?

 **-Hakaze-** Pas encore, mais j'ai tout de même l'hologramme qui peut faire office de simple lumière. At'chan, éblouis la pièce !

La petite fille s'exécuta, répandant sa lumière dans toute la pièce qui s'éclaira d'un coup. La salle était désormais visible une dizaine de cellules nous faisait face. Dans chacune d'elle se trouvait un monstre de duel, enchaîné au mur. Le père de Hakaze, Soichiro Namatame, le Dragon hiératique du roi d'Atum , ne faisait pas exception. Son regard affichait une gêne, lui qui était enchaîné au mur, les larmes aux yeux. Les autres monstres nous regardèrent, ne sachant toujours pas comment nous étions arrivés ici. J'ignorai leurs regards pour parler directement au dragon.

 **-Reisuke-** Soichiro, vous n'avez pas entendu Erika venir ?

 **-Soichiro-** Malheureusement non, la gamine n'est pas venue ici. Vous êtes les premiers visiteurs depuis que je suis ici.

 **-Reisuke-** Ok…Bon tout d'abord faut vous sortir d'ici, vous ne pouvez pas cracher du feu ou quelque chose ?

 **-Toratura-** Les chaines l'attachant sont des chaines démoniaques, elles l'empêchent d'attaquer ou d'activer le moindre talent qui pourrait le sortir de là.

 **-Reisuke-** Merde…Comment on peut faire du coup…..Je pense que je ne serai pas assez fort pour briser les barreaux….

 **-Jessica-** Laisse faire la vraie princesse de ce château. ~

La jeune blonde s'avança devant les barreaux de la cellule. Elle posa sa main sur ces barreaux. Elle attendit quelques secondes, puis commença à briller d'une leur écarlate…En moins de temps qu'il ne falut pour le dire, elle brisa les barreaux de la cellule, sous le regard ébahi de la petite Hakaze. Elle se rua ensuite sur le dragon qui était prisonnier. Elle tenta de briser les chaînes de la même façon, en vain. Frustrée, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, se grattant le menton afin de trouver une solution…Solution qu'elle trouva assez vite en la présence d'une carte qu'elle sortit de son disque de duel.

 **-Jessica-** J'vais niquer ces chaînes ! J'utilise Typhon d'espace mystique !

Le vent commença à monter dans la pièce, malgré qu'il n'y avait aucune aération. Ce pouvoir se concentrait, et gravitait autour de la jeune fille dont l'aura se faisait de plus en plus pesante, virant à la couleur écarlate pure. Le vent s'intensifia, elle réussit à le concentrer en un tourbillon assez large dans la pièce qu'elle projeta directement sur le dragon hiératique du roi d'atum. Le dragon ne fut pas affecté par le typhon, mais les chaînes, elles, se brisèrent en un rien de temps. Le dragon rugit avant de s'envoler vers sa fille qui le prit dans ses bras immédiatement.

 **-Hakaze-** Papa ! Enfin je te retrouve !

 **-Soichiro-** Ma chérie…Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'étais inquiet à ton sujet….

 **-Hakaze-** Maman va être heureuse Papa !

 **-Soichiro-** …Oui, mais nous ne pouvons pas rentrer tout de suite ma puce, nous avons encore des choses à régler.

Le dragon se tourna vers moi, me regardant d'un air inquiet. Il reprit la parole d'un air plus sombre par rapport à celui qu'il affichait lorsqu'il parlait à sa fille, me laissant deviner que la suite était grave.

 **-Soichiro-** Reisuke, et toi jeune fille, je vous suis reconnaissant pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

 **-Jessica-** Ce n'est rien. Il faut bien s'aider entre gens de Satellite.

 **-Reisuke-** Vous devriez plutôt m'en vouloir , c'est à cause de moi que vous en êtes là.

 **-Soichiro-** Il nous arrive à tous de commettre des erreurs, mais c'est ton devoir de les rattraper. Mais puisque tu es ici, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire. L'heure est cependant grave, ton amie combat la princesse des serpents en ce moment même. Si elle n'est pas dans le cachot, c'est qu'elle n'est pas encore captive…Ou bien qu'elle n'est plus de ce monde…

 **-Reisuke-** Erika…Morte… !? Toratura ! Est-ce vrai !?

 **-Toratura-** Si Erika venait à mourir…Je serais la première informée, ne t'en fais pas elle est en vie…Cependant…Qui sait ce que Vénominaga pourrait lui faire si elle perd la bataille de la raison…Je n'ose pas imaginer. Nous devons faire vite.

 **-Reisuke-** Nous y allons alors ! Dépêchons nous !

 **-Jessica-** Attends, Reisuke.

 **-Reisuke-** Jessica, ce n'est pas le moment !

 **-Jessica-** Ferme ta gueule et écoute moi ! J'ai compris ce qu'il en était tu sais, tu as peur pour moi et Hakaze qui sommes de cette époque n'est-ce pas ? Moi et la petite nous allons rester là, nous nous chargerons de libérer tous les prisonniers de ce cachot, reviens nous chercher lorsque tu auras gagné.

 **-Reisuke-** Et si…nous perdons ?

 **-Jessica-** Je t'ai dit que tu avais le droit de perdre ? Je ne perdrai pas mon temps avec un loser.

La jeune fille me lança un dernier regard en guise d'encouragement tandis que je retournai sur mes pas accompagné de Toratura et Soichiro le dragon d'Atum. Nous regagnâmes ensemble le couloir sinistre par lequel nous étions arrivés, jusqu'à emprunter l'autre chemin de la bifurcation. Cette fois, l'affrontement avec Vénominaga serait inévitable…Nous courions à perdre haleine dans les couloirs, moi et la princesse accompagnés par le dragon en vol, jusqu'à déboucher sur une grande salle dégagée. Il n'y avait sur le sol que des corps inertes de divers monstres de duel, des reptiles. Que ce soit Alien gris, Gol'gar , Ver – King, ou bien Evoltile Najasho, tous avaient été vaincus. Toratura s'avança et prit la parole.

 **-Toratura-** Erika est passée par ici. C'est la salle d'entraînement des troupes de Vénominaga. Je sens la présence d'Erika, apparemment elle a du s'occuper des troupes ici. Continuons.

Je ne me fis pas désirer d'avantage. Je suivis la princesse, enjambant les corps inertes de tous les monstres de duel, ils étaient au moins une cinquantaine gisant sur le sol. Une fois que j'eus parcouru le chemin semé d'embûches , j'atterris avec mes camarades dans un autre couloir que nous passâmes tout aussi rapidement. Nous vîmes enfin de la lumière. Je regardai Toratura qui acquiesça, nous y étions enfin. Sans attendre d'avantage, je sautai dans la lumière qui émanait de l'entrée afin d'atterrir dans la pièce où Erika était en danger. Un sentiment de soulagement me parvint, j'arrivai pile au bon moment. Mon amie affrontait Vénominaga et allait se prendre en pleine face une épaisse couche de venin. Je percutai la jeune fille, nous faisant éviter le venin à tous les deux. Elle fut propulsée au sol avec moi. Je me relevai rapidement, sous le regard surpris de la jeune fille avant de me positionner face à la princesse, qui était elle debout devant un trône en or massif à son effigie. La pièce n'était pas aussi grande que les autres, comme si seule Vénominaga était autorisée à être ici. Je désignai la princesse du doigt, déterminé à protéger Erika de tout danger auquel elle aurait pu faire face.

 **-Reisuke-** Que crois-tu faire , Vénominaga !?

La reine du château me regarda d'un air provocateur, moi qui avait interrompu son combat. Elle ouvrit la bouche, laissant sortir sa fine mais longue langue qui parvint jusqu'à moi , avant de prendre la parole d'une voix hautaine tandis que mon sang se glaçait progressivement.

 **-Vénominaga-** C'est toi qui est imprudent jeune homme…Ne sais-tu pas que toute âme dans ce château est ma propriété ?

 **-Reisuke-** Essaie donc de me la prendre alors, je t'attends !

 **-Vénominaga-** C'est si gentiment demandé.

La reine du château m'entoura avec la longue langue, elle tenta de la resserrer sur moi, mais je sautai in extremis pour éviter son assaut. Je me mis à courir dans la salle qui était tout de même assez dense pour moi, évitant les salves de venin que la reine tentait de projeter sur moi. La reine grogna d'agacement face à ma résistance, si bien qu'au bout de la dixième salve, elle du marquer une pause. J'en profitai pour m'arrêter et passer à la vitesse supérieure.

 **-Reisuke-** Toi qui a tout détruit sur mes ordres ! Toi qui a semé le chaos et répandu le malheur au nom de ma volonté ! Apparais pour m'aider à protéger ce que j'ai de plus cher ! Je t'offre mon corps ! Ananta le dragon Maléfique !

Mes cheveux qui étaient déjà plus longs en raison du contrôle permanent d'Ananta pour pas que je ne retourne dans mon époque, doublèrent de longueur. Je sentis la force monter en moi à ce moment précis, mes ongles poussèrent à une vitesse phénoménale tandis que la rage en moi prenait le dessus. Erika me regardait, terrorisée par ce changement. Mais je n'étais plus le même , cette fois j'avais le contrôle. Mon serpent sortit du sol, ses six têtes m'entouraient , regardant mon adversaire avec mépris et haine. La Reine du château commença à grogner contre mon monstre.

 **-Vénominaga-** Ananta…Alors tu es revenu, sale traître !

 **-Ananta-** Nous t'avions prévenu , diriger le royaume dans une telle optique n'apporterait que le chaos !

Mon serpent se rua sur la reine des retptiles tandis que je courus sur les côtés afin d'asséner un coup de poing à cette dernière pendant qu'elle serait occupée. Vénominaga était cependant bien plus douée en combat qu'elle ne le semblait puisqu'elle nous repoussa tous les deux, nous propulsant tous les deux au sol. Mon serpent ne se fit pas désirer, il renchérit une autre fois. Tandis que j'allais faire de même, quelque chose me stoppa. C'était Soichiro.

 **-Soichiro-** Monte.

 **-Reisuke-** Comment !?

 **-Soichiro-** Je suis un monstre de duel pour le moment, je peux te transporter sur elle et t'aider.

J'acquiesçai, montant sur le dragon qui s'envola dans la salle. Prenant de hauteur la reine des reptiles, je concentrai mon pouvoir tandis qu'il concentra le sien également. Ananta se rua quant à lui sur la reine qui s'écroula au sol avant de pouvoir bouger , de ses six têtes il maintenut l'ennemi au sol en la ligotant au sol, la laissant à la merci de mon attaque alliée à celle de Soichiro. Nous allions frapper, quand à la dernière minute nous fûmes interrompu par quelque chose d'inattendu. Erika s'était interposée, elle s'était posée sur le reptile qui nous servait d'adversaire. Je lui criai dessus, ma voix grave et puissante provoquait des vibrations dans la salle.

 **-Reisuke-** Recule toi Erika ! On doit en finir !

La jeune fille détournait le regard, elle se mordait les lèvres , comme pour éviter de me répondre. J'insistai, elle tourna le regard face à moi en fronçant les sourcils, puis cria de toutes ses trippes.

 **-Erika-** Jamais ! Je ne ferai pas de nouveau du mal à Toratura !

Alors que nous étions sur le point de gagner ce combat, un nouveau dilemme nous fit face. Je devais désormais choisir entre ma mission et Erika. Un choix cruel ne pouvant mener qu'au désespoir.


	8. Au croisement des chemins

La jeune fille se tenait face à moi ; toujours décidée à ne pas bouger. Je me devais de vite prendre une décision, blesser Erika et accomplir la mission du jour ; ou la protéger et renoncer à l'objectif même de mon voyage. Soichiro était en attente, je distinguais comme une pointe d'intérêt dans son regard….Quelle était la bonne décision à prendre pour arriver jusqu'à l'objectif tant atteint…

Je n'avais pas à réfléchir d'avantage quand on y pensait vraiment.

 **-Reisuke-** Soichiro , j'ai pris ma décision.

 **-Soichiro-** Que vas-tu faire, gamin?

 **-Reisuke-** Attaquons Vénominaga.

Lorsque j'eus prononcé ces mots, le dragon sursauta de surprise, la jeune fille protégeant le reptile fut toute aussi surprise que l'homme, mais j'avais pris ma décision. Chacun fait ses choix, et en paie les conséquences. Et même si cela devait me briser le cœur, j'avais promis à tous de sortir victorieux de ce conflit, pour Soichiro, pour Hakaze, pour Himiko et Jessica, mais aussi pour Hiroki….J'avais même promis à celle se tenant entre Vénominaga et moi de réussir, je n'avais donc pas le droit à l'erreur.

Je préparai une attaque, puisant la force dans l'énergie d'Ananta, le dragon fit de même et ensemble nous propulsâmes notre attaque contre le reptile et la jeune fille. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils , frustrée à l'intérieur par la décision que j'avais prise, pourtant, lorsque l'attaque allait la toucher, elle fut protégée par un membre du reptile qu'elle protégeait elle-même. Surpris, Ananta se recula, tandis que moi et ma monture fîmes de même. Un épais nuage de poussière envahit la salle tandis que le silence s'installa dans les cœurs de chacun, comme attendant le dénouement de cet affrontement.

Le nuage se dissipa, laissant les protagonistes de cet affrontement constater l'état des autres. Erika n'avait rien, Vénominaga se tenait derrière elle, toujours indemne également. La jeune fille nous regardait avec colère, comme irritée par notre choix, elle prit la parole en ne désignant non pas moi, mais Toratura, la princesse se tenant derrière moi.

 **-Erika-** Tu n'es même pas venue me porter secours, Toratura….

 **-Toratura-** Je ne ferai plus le mal, c'est toi-même qui me l'a demandé. Tu le sais que cette Vénominaga n'est pas celle que tu as connu.

 **-Erika-** Peut être bien. Mais j'ai fini par t'accepter comme tu l'étais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne t'acceptes pas toi-même.

 **-Toratura-** Je ne peux pas accepter quelqu'un d'aussi cruel ! Ressaisis toi Erika, elle est notre ennemie ! Elle n'hésitera pas à te trahir à la première occasion !

 **-Erika-** Toratura….

Les cheveux de la jeune fille perdirent leur couleur blanche pour attraper la couleur mauve. Ses yeux écarlates perdirent leur couleur également pour y laisser s'installer un bleu saphir intense. Ses sourcils froncés naturellement se relâchèrent afin de redevenir paisibles. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il en était, mais la jeune fille dissipa mes doutes. Elle leva le bras au ciel, dans la paume de sa main apparut une carte de duel de monstre ; Vénominaga, la déesse des serpents venimeux. Erika attrapa la carte qu'elle ajouta à son deck. Elle prit ensuite son deck en main, y cherchant quelque chose. Elle finit par choisir une carte qu'elle nous révéla, Toratura, la princesse des serpents. Nous étions tous stupéfaits par le comportement dmon amie, mais avant que l'on ne puisse articuler ne serait-ce qu'un mot pour l'arrêter, elle jeta la carte de la princesse au sol, puis se retourna avant de prononcer quelques mots d'un ton glacial.

 **-Erika-** Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble.

 **-Reisuke-** Erika ! Ne jette pas Toratura !

 **-Erika-** Cela vaut aussi pour toi, Rei-Chan.

 **-Reisuke-** Huh… !? Qu'est-ce que….. ?

 **-Erika-** C'est terminé. Je vais régler le problème d'Hiroki et d'Hakaze seule, et j'en profiterai pour comprendre Vénominaga comme je l'ai fait avec Toratura. Une fois que j'aurai accompli cela, je rentrerai à notre époque, et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi.

Ces mots me poignardèrent en plein cœur. Je m'écroulai sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts, Ananta disparut, mes cheveux reprirent leur taille initiale, enfin celle d'avant notre combat….Et mon courage s'envola en une fraction de secondes. Je ne réalisai pas les conséquences de tout cela….Je rassemblai le peu de force mentale me restant pour essayer de retenir la jeune fille qui partait de son côté.

 **-Reisuke-** C'est toi…Qui m'a dit que je devais réussir quel que soit le prix…Erika….

 **-Erika-** Au prix de perdre tes sentiments? Ne sois pas ridicule. L'espoir n'est pas quelque chose que tu gagnes avec des sacrifices. Viens, Vénominaga, nous avons du travail devant nous.

 **-Vénominaga-** Bien. Allons-y , j'ai hâte de voir jusqu'où tu vas me mener Erika.

La jeune fille continua vers le fond de la salle du trône et disparut dans les murs du château. Je m'écroulai au sol, comme je l'avais fait lorsqu'Hiroki me fut enlevé…Je ne savais pas comment panser cette douleur. Erika était la seule alliée solide que je n'avais jamais eue, et elle était partie…Non…Elle était contre moi. C'était encore pire….Puisque j'avais le sentiment qu'un jour où l'autre j'allais devoir l'affronter….Elle ou moi…Je ne pouvais pas choisir…..Non….C'était faux…J'avais déjà choisi entre elle et moi…J'avais choisi mon objectif.

 **-Soichiro-** Oi, Gamin tu vas bien ?

 **-Reisuke-** Toratura, je dois te demander quelque chose. Peux-tu m'écouter ?

La princesse des serpents était dos à moi, devant moi, agenouillée au sol devant sa carte. Elle ne prononçait pas le moindre mot, mais on pouvait sentir la tristesse émanant de son aura. Je m'approchai d'elle mais ne la touchai pas, à la place, j'allai devant elle afin de ramasser sa carte. La princesse releva la tête, me regardant d'un air mitigé. Je lui souris tant bien que mal, puisqu'après tout, elle était la plus proche d'Erika, elle qui n'était de ce monde que grâce et pour Erika…Je pris la parole en tentant de la réconforter.

 **-Reisuke-** J'ai de la place pour deux esprits du duel, habite moi le temps que l'on retrouve ta propriétaire. Qu'en penses-tu, Toratura?

Je tendis la main à la princesse qui me regarda une fois de plus dans les yeux, cherchant une quelconque lumière, une quelconque sincérité dans mon regard. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir, car j'aimais Erika autant qu'elle, elle dut le ressentir puisqu'elle prit ma main.

Au moment précis où mon corps toucha son esprit, je sentis en moi quelque chose d'étrange. De la douleur assez difficile à supporter, je fronçai les sourcils et serrai les dents, tandis que la princesse entra dans mon corps afin d'y trouver refuge, elle sentait que je souffrais, mais je lui fis signe de continuer. La douleur était difficilement supportable, j'avais l'impression de brûler sur place, mes cheveux qui avaient repris leur longueur initiale, se dressèrent sur mon crâne, le noir ébène fut mêlé à un blanc neige. Je fermai mes yeux par réflexe, tandis que la princesse fut totalement absorbée par mon enveloppe charnelle en laissant résonner un hurlement de douleur de ma part qui ne s'estompa que quelques secondes plus tard.

Je rouvris les yeux, Toratura avait totalement pénétré la chambre de mon âme. Je me retournai vers le dragon, mais lorsqu'il vit mon visage, il fut choqué par ma nouvelle apparence/

 **-Soichiro-** Gamin…Tes yeux….

 **-Reisuke-** Mes yeux? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont donc ?

 **-Soichiro-** ….Hétérochromie Oculaire…L'un de tes yeux est rouge écarlate tandis que l'autre est noir ébène….

 **-Reisuke-** Ah….Je suppose qu'Ananta et Toratura agissent tous les deux sur mon apparence physique. Ce n'est qu'une formalité. Enfin…Mission accomplie je suppose?

 **-Soichiro-** Il semble bien….Merci pour m'avoir sauvé, Gamin.

 **-Reisuke-** Je n'ai aucun mérite. J'ai sauvé une personne au détriment d'une autre.

 **-Soichiro-** …Tout de même, je pense que tu as pris la bonne décision. Il faut une force pour savoir ne pas renoncer à ses objectifs malgré toutes les circonstances.

J'acquiesçai , j'étais tout aussi convaincu que ma décision était la bonne, mais elle m'avait couté cher. Erika était désormais partie, et j'avais en moi Ananta et Toratura qui cohabitaient, avec une charge en plus à respecter. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'il allait advenir du futur…Enfin du passé, mais qu'importe. Je sortis de la salle du trône avec le dragon à mes côtés , nous passâmes une fois de plus les couloirs du château de granit désormais vide, avant de déboucher sur la salle d'entrée, là où étaient entreposées toutes les statues. J'y retrouvai Jessica et Hakaze, cette dernière se rua sur son père qu'elle étreignit avec amour, tandis que la jeune blonde s'approcha de moi avec un sourire malicieux en coin. Elle prit la parole.

 **-Jessica-** Joli relooking, tu te la joues rebelle cette fois? J'aime les mecs qui ont du mordant ~

 **-Reisuke-** Epargne moi ça s'il te plaît. J'ai pas choisi ce look.

 **-Jessica-** Quel rabat-joie. Alors, tu as réussi à sauver gros lolos?

Je ne répondis pas, je me contentai de détourner le regard. La jeune blonde ressentit le malaise, Erika et Toratura n'étaient plus présentes, ce qui interpella la blonde. Elle détourna le regard et reprit la parole, cette fois avec plus de prudence.

 **-Jessica-** Elle est….?

 **-Reisuke-** Non…Elle est en vie. Mais elle a prit la route, seule.

 **-Jessica-** Comment !? Mais…Elle a toujours été de ton côté ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu foutre pour se barrer toute seule !?

 **-Reisuke-** Je suppose….Que les gens changent..

La jeune fille marqua un silence. Elle n'osait pas répondre d'avantage, sûrement car elle ne connaissait pas exactement la situation. Quoiqu'il en soit, la mission première était accomplie, nous avions secouru Soichiro Namatame, nous étions capables de le renvoyer de là d'où il venait…Nous sortîmes tous du château, nous réfugiant hors du désert, dans le village Amétrine, aux portes du désert. Nous entrâmes dans une de ces maisons, toujours désertes, et nous nous y installâmes tous les quatre. Il y avait assez de chaises , en bois certes mais confortables, pour nous quatre, nous laissant ainsi nous regrouper tous autour d'une table afin de réfléchir à la situation actuelle. J'allais bientôt goûter à la solitude de ce monde, pensais-je.

 **-Reisuke-** Bien, je suppose que c'est fini. Soichiro, tu te sens capable de retourner dans notre monde?

 **-Soichiro-** Cela ne devrait pas poser de problème gamin. J'ai l'habitude des portails.

 **-Reisuke-** Et pour les autres membres de la guilde? Tu penses que tu peux les ramener avec toi?

 **-Soichiro-** Je ferai le nécessaire. Ne t'encombre pas avec quelque chose de si futile.

 **-Reisuke-** Donc nous retournons à la guilde Yume-Nikki. Je te laisserai faire le nécessaire pour renvoyer tout le monde. Personnellement j'irai régler mes comptes avec Erika, je délivrerai Hakaze et Hiroki, comptez sur moi, Soichiro.

 **-Soichiro-** J'aurais voulu venir avec toi, mais je dois m'assurer de la sécurité de ma fille, je te confie donc ma grande. Mais…Tu es sûr que seul , ça ira?

 **-Reisuke-** Oui, Vous avez tous rempli vos objectifs, me suivre est désormais un danger sans contrepartie pour vous, je vais régler le reste seul.

Je me retournai vers Jessica qui semblait ailleurs. Attirant son attention, je lui souris chaleureusement , et pris la parole même si elle détourna le regard lorsqu'elle vit que je m'adressais à elle.

 **-Reisuke-** Jessica. Tu as vu les situations dangereuses dans lesquelles nous nous sommes mises ? Tu as un objectif, rentrer à Satellite, je suppose que tu sais autant que moi que tu n'as pas ta place en ce monde, n'est-ce pas ? Rentre avec Soichiro et Hakaze.

La jeune fille ne me répondit pas. Elle marqua un silence avant de se retourner vers moi quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard. Elle prit la parole faiblement, s'adressant à moi avec hésitation.

 **-Jessica-** Ouais….On a fait notre bout de chemin…Mais je dois retourner à Satellite. Y'a encore des tas de trucs à faire là-bas.

 **-Reisuke-** Bel état d'esprit. Tu as la chance d'avoir un endroit où tu as ta place. Je suis sûr que même toi, tu peux te créer des relations sincères et authentiques. Tu peux réussir ton objectif, tu me l'as montré en t'alliant avec moi.

La jeune fille me renvoya le sourire, mais je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas en elle. Je suppose que Satellite lui manquait réellement, et qu'elle n'attendait qu'une chose ; repartir. Malgré le coût de la mission, elle était réussie et Soichiro allait revoir sa femme. Cela suffisait à me donner du baume au cœur. Régler le soucis avec Erika était secondaire après tout, elle avait fait son choix et moi le mien. Elle n'était donc pas une victime et par conséquent pas ma priorité.

Nous nous levâmes tous et repartîmes loin de ce désert sinistre. Nous montâmes tous sur le dragon hiératique du roi d'Atum qui s'envola immédiatement. Hakaze s'accrochait à moi tandis que Jessica elle était les mains en l'air, comme si elle avait l'habitude des moyens de transport extrêmes. Le voyage était agréable, nous survolâmes ensemble les prairies de l'Améthyste jusqu'à arriver au village dans lequel se trouvait la guilde Yume-Nikki. Le dragon commença à battre des ailes afin d'atterrir , la descente fut violente, mais nous l'encaissâmes tous plus ou moins sans dommages collatéraux. Soichiro pouffa de rire devant mon appréhension face aux vols alors que les deux filles ne semblaient pas affectées par toutes ces sensations. Finalement, nous arrivâmes donc tous ensemble dans la guilde, je mis mon pied sur la grille, quand une voix retentit. C'était celle de Jordan.

 **-Jordan-** Empreinte détectée, empreinte détectée !

 **-Blue-** A qui appartient l'empreinte, à qui appartient l'empreinte !?

 **-Jordan-** ….C'est l'empreinte d'un humain !

 **-Blue-** Qui est là !?

 **-Reisuke-** C'est….C'est Reisuke.

 **-Blue-** Ohhh ! Rei-kun ! Ouvrez la porte !

La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Je pus apercevoir, au-delà de la lumière de la guilde alors que l'aube se levait. Je revis les visages de tous les membres de la guilde qui attendaient impatiemment notre retour triomphant. Lorsqu'ils virent le dragon m'accompagnant, ils crièrent tous de joie et vinrent chercher leur leader qu'ils portèrent tous jusque dans l'enceinte de la guilde. La joie était palpable, si bien que les monstres commencèrent à faire la fête afin de fêter le retour de leur leader.

Hakaze était heureuse , elle alla au milieu de la salle et dansa avec quiconque voulait être son partenaire, tandis que Jessica , elle, restait à table. Elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Je m'approchai d'elle, mais elle ne me remarqua même pas. Elle avait perdu son regard dans le maigre repas qu'elle avait pris. Comme cherchant son attention, je passai ma main dans sa longue chevelure, cherchant également à la réconforter. J'avais peut être autant – si ce n'est plus – besoin de réconfort qu'elle, mais pouvoir la soulager du fardeau de ce voyage en la ramenant chez elle me donnait un sentiment de satisfaction suffisamment fort pour porter son espoir sur mes épaules tout en restant léger. La blonde finit par me regarder, mais quelques secondes à peine après avoir trouvé mon regard, elle dévia le sien dans le vide.

 **-Reisuke-** Je sens que tu ne vas pas bien, Jessica, qu'il y a-t-il?

 **-Jessica-** Reisuke…Je…Ce n'est rien, juste un coup de fatigue. On a trop fait depuis qu'on est arrivés ici.

 **-Reisuke-** Fais donc la fête, tu auras le temps de te reposer plus tard, ton périple est terminé.

 **-Jessica-** C'est vrai…Je vais retourner dans mon monde, revoyant la vie du bon côté…Et je retournerai à Satellite pour me recréer des relations, loin du danger de cette mission et de ce qui ne me concerne pas…..Et ça me rend heureuse…Enfin je crois…

La jeune fille s'interrompit elle même ,se levant afin de rejoindre la petite avec laquelle elle dansa à son tour. Le dragon quant à lui supervisait la fête d'un regard satisfait. La paix était revenue par ici. L'espoir avait regagné les cœurs qui étaient désormais à la fête.

La fête dura toute la soirée, soirée que je passai pour ma part dans le petit jardin derrière la guilde, devant cette petite étendue d'eau dans laquelle je pouvais noyer mes yeux. La journée d'aujourd'hui me revint en tête, en particulier le clash avec Erika, qui n'était surement pas le dernier. Et pour cause, je me devais de la ramener avec moi à notre époque. Elle ne semblait pas contrôlée par Vénominaga, il me fallait simplement la raisonner afin qu'elle me suive une fois tout cela terminé….Après ça, nous pourrions enfin reprendre tranquillement notre quotidien….Et tout le monde sera content….Erika…Hiroki…Hakaze…Soichiro…Et moi…..

 **-Reisuke-** La vie…Que je dois mener….

 **-Jessica-** Un problème, Reisuke?

Je fus interrompu par la voix agressive de la blonde alors que des larmes m'étaient montées aux yeux. Je me frottai rapidement les yeux et me retournai en prenant soin de masquer ma peine par ce sourire feint que j'avais l'habitude d'afficher en toutes circonstances. Cependant, à ma grande surprise, ce sourire ne dupait pas la blonde. Elle s'avança vers moi , me dévisageant avec un air ironique sur son visage, comme elle en avait l'habitude.

 **-Jessica-** Regarde moi dans quel état cette fille t'a mis. L'amour est vraiment cruel. ~

 **-Reisuke-** C'est pas ça putain. Fais pas chier Jessica, je veux juste que tout revienne dans l'ordre et que tout reparte de zéro.

 **-Jessica-** Eh, tu me fais la morale il y a même pas une heure et là tu fais genre laisse moi tranquille. Moi je sais ce qui va pas chez toi, t'as besoin d'un grand frisson.

 **-Reisuke-** Arrête, ça n'a rien de drôle….Je sais même pas si à notre retour, j'aurai quelque chose qui m'attend là-bas, comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas déprimé….

 **-Jessica-** Détends toi, je sais que tu es à cran, mais ce n'est pas en ruminant que tu vas évoluer, j'ai appris il y a longtemps que les mauvais sentiments ne sont bons qu'à te freiner dans tes ambitions. Ne deviens pas la même personne que je suis devenue, toi qui est encore récupérable , et surtout pas pour quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'une meuf.

 **-Reisuke-** Jessica…Parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu as vécu bien plus que tu ne le laisses paraître.

 **-Jessica-** Ca, c'est mon petit secret ~ Haut les cœurs tête de gland. La fête est finie, nous allons repartir dans notre monde, Hakaze, Soichiro, et moi.

 **-Reisuke-** Ah, je viens vous dire au revoir alors.

Je me levai , quelque peu soulagé du poids moral que je venais d'encaisser. Jessica me prit la main afin me tirer dans la salle commune de la guilde. Son entrain me confortait dans le sens de mon objectif. Je me battais vraiment pour quelque chose. En arrivant dans la salle, Hakaze, Soichiro et la guilde étaient réunis, en cercle en se tenant les mains, les pattes et les ailes. Jessica agrippa le dos du dragon d'Atum en me tirant la langue, tandis que je m'assis pour les regarder partir.

 **-Soichiro-** Bien, il est temps pour nous de partir.

 **-Hakaze-** Onii-Chan ! Rentre vite !

 **-Jessica-** Ne rentre pas trop tôt, je veux savourer mes instants de tranquillité ~

 **-Reisuke-** Merci à vous pour m'avoir soutenu, je vous suis vraiment très reconnaissant, à vous aussi les membres de la guilde.

…..Et une dernière fois surement, je suis désolé pour tout ce que vous avez subi par ma faute…Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que je vous ai fait, et bien que je ne puisse pas être pardonné pour ça, je prie pour que vous ayez une vie meilleure….

 **-Nicolas-** Hey, Reisuke.

 **-Reisuke-** Hmmm? Qu'il y a-t-il ?

 **-Nicolas-** Te fais pas de bile ! Ouais c'est vrai que tu nous as plutôt bien amôché, mais tu as réparé tes erreurs non ? Tant que c'est réversible, on a tous le droit au pardon si on fait tout pour y parvenir.

 **-Reisuke-** Je…..Ne sais pas quoi dire…..

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, le groupe devant moi dégageait une aura vraiment chaleureuse qui me pénétrait en plein cœur. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de m'effondrer, non pas de tristesse, mais de soulagement…Bien que je n'espérais aucun pardon de leur part, l'entendre me soulageait énormément. Je restai cinq minutes dans cette position, sous les regards bienveillants de tous les membres de la guilde. Le dragon en chef prit enfin la parole la parole, comme pour ne pas me laisser me faire submerger par l'émotion.

 **-Soichiro-** Je lance le processus, si un seul d'entre vous lâche, il ne sera pas téléporté, donc ne lâchez pas votre partenaire.

 **-Hakaze-** Oui Papa ! Je ne lâcherai pas !

 **-Soichiro-** Bien, commençons.

Le dragon rugit et cracha des flammes autour de lui. Ses flammes étaient des flammes de lumière de couleur bleu qui entourèrent le groupe. Les flammes ne brûlaient pas les participants au voyage, elles se contentaient de les aspirer petit à petit pour les envoyer dans le monde des humains. Je regardais la scène en souriant, voyant disparaître petit à petit chaque membre de la guilde, Nathan, Jordan, Blue, Hoshi, mais aussi Ugo qui avait rejoint le groupe, tous disparaissaient les uns après les autres. Il ne resta rapidement plus que Soichiro, Hakaze et Jessica. Hakaze fut la première à se faire absorber, elle adressa un dernier regard dans ma direction, un sourire sincère.

 **-Hakaze-** Merci , Oniichan !

Puis elle disparut. Vint ensuite le tour de Soichiro Namatame, le dragon vit sa queue prendre feu tandis que je le regardais le sourire aux lèvres…Mais alors qu'il allait partir pour de bon, il se retourna avec surprise, juste avant de se faire absorber. Je ne compris pas tout de suite la situation, les flammes s'étaient étendues dans la salle commune de sorte que je ne pouvais plus distinguer la scène. Je regardais donc simplement les flammes avec nostalgie sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit….

Lorsque le feu se dissipa je pus voir ce qu'il restait de la scène. Les corps inertes des monstres de duel, Hakaze avait disparu, mais je constatai quelque chose qui me choqua derrière le corps du dragon hiératique du roi d'Atum. Jessica était toujours présente, assise sur une table derrière la masse consumée par les flammes. Elle était jambes croisées en train de me regarder d'un air provocateur. Je bondis de ma chaise et la regardai, choqué par ce qui venait de se passer.

 **-Reisuke-** Jessica !? Qu'est-ce que ….? Pourquoi tu….. !?

 **-Jessica-** Reisuke ~ Je n'ai pas encore fini de t'emmerder gros tas ~

 **-Reisuke-** Mais…..Mais….Pourquoi…!? Et Satellite…..Tu dois retourner à Satellite non !?

La jeune fille se leva, je ne pouvais distinguer son regard à cause de la lumière du soleil , provenant de l'entrée arrière. Je me levai à mon tour pour faire face à la jeune fille et comprendre ce qui l'avait retenue ici, mais lorsque je fus assez proche d'elle, alors que j'allais la sermonner, j'eus une réponse plus directe que ce que je n'aurais imaginé. La jeune fille se mit sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa sans même que je ne puisse opposer la moindre résistance. Choqué par ce qu'elle était en train de faire, je perdis mes moyens. Je sentais mes cheveux redevenir de leur longueur initiale alors que la jeune fille continuait à m'embrasser. J'étais clairement impuissant face à la situation ; j'étais redevenu, l'espace d'un baiser, ce Reisuke Yamada, l'impuissant face à toute situation…

8136/i/2016/253/e/8/_oc_surprising_confession_for_reisuke_by_hiroki_

Elle lâcha ma bouche, me laissant un court répit pour reprendre mon souffle, avant de reprendre de plus belle, cette fois en m'étreignant , j'avais l'impression que faire ce geste était pour elle l'occasion de se soulager d'un poids considérable….Pour ma part…Je n'avais certes connu qu'un seul baiser auparavant, celui d'Erika, mais je pouvais affirmer que le baiser de Jessica n'était pas du tout le même…Un étrange frisson me parcourut le corps entier , je n'avais plus de forces, je ne pouvais pas repousser la jeune fille, je n'en avais pas la force…

….

 **-Jessica-** Quelque chose me retient en ce monde, Reisuke…

 **-Reisuke-** Je…..Je….Je ne sais quoi te dire…Je…

 **-Jessica-** T'as rien à dire. J'ai pas d'endroit où rentrer non plus. Satellite est un endroit que j'aime, mais il n'y a plus personne qui m'y attend. Tu m'as dit de me faire des nouvelles relations grâce à celle que je suis à l'intérieur, eh bien je m'en fais, et si t'es pas content, c'est la même chose.

Reisuke, t'es celui qui m'a défendue, qui a essayé de me comprendre et de regarder au delà des apparences que je donne, rien que ça, ça me suffit à savoir que t'es différent des autres.

….Je….

Je suis amoureuse, Reisuke.

 **-Reisuke-** Je…Merci capitaine obvious, j'avais compris que t'étais amoureuse. J'imagine que t'embrasses pas des mecs tous les jours.

 **-Jessica-** T'es vraiment une tsundere en fait. T'en fais pas, je sais voir quand tu mens. Et puis…Pour gros nichons….Je le sais, je le sais que tu es déjà un cœur pris. Mais je réussirai à panser les peines de ton cœur, comme toi tu as pensé les miennes ces quelques jours. Et si ça marche pas je peux toujours égorger ta pouf et on en parle plus.

 **-Reisuke-** Je me demande vraiment…A quel point tu as souffert dans ta vie, Jessica. Vraiment…

 **-Jessica-** Ok. Je vais tout te raconter gros tas. C'que tu vas entendre maintenant, ce sont mes pensées les plus secrètes et inavouables. Personne n'a jamais entendu ce que je vais te dire…Donc si tu t'avis de raconter quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit, tu rentreras de ton séjour en corbillard. Vu ?

Ecarquillant les yeux, j'acquiesçai avec hésitation, laissant la blonde me dévoiler les secrets enfouis au plus profond de son être….


	9. Jessica 1 L'épopée d'une incomprise

Cette fois, c'en est fini de moi.

Prisonnière dans cette tour, j'attends mon heure. Ils m'ont capturée, et ont des preuves accablantes contre moi. Cette trahison ne passera pas, je suis bonne pour la peine capitale. Mais je ne regrette rien, j'ai tout essayé pour répandre l'amour et la joie , j'ai tout essayé pour propager l'espoir…Et malgré tout, je t'ai aimé de tout mon cœur, toi , Esteban, mon amour de toujours. Et malgré tout ce que l'on a vécu, j'emporterai ton souvenir avec moi comme un précieux cadeau de la vie.

Ta chère amie, Mélodie.

 **-Jessica-** Non mais quelle connerie ce bouquin !

watch?v=_PQ2-NiMSXA

Effrontée et audacieuse, voilà ce que l'on dit de moi. Je suis celle qui n'est jamais satisfaite, la râleuse, la rebelle et la capricieuse, appelez moi Jessica. J'ai 13 ans depuis que je n'en ai plus 12 et je vis dans le quartier de Satellite. Ce coin paumé qui pue le rat crevé qu'on a laissé à l'abandon il y a des années déjà. Ce petit coin nauséabond, c'est ma maison à moi et à mes parents. Ce couple de gentils péquenots qui rêvaient d'avoir une vie agréable, mais finissant endettés jusqu'à la gorge pour donner le peu qu'ils peuvent mettre pour manger à des richards qui s'en contrefoutent de notre existence et qui passent leur temps à se goinfrer de caviar au petit déjeuner. Je ne supporte pas ça, les gens dans le système, ça a le don de me mettre en rogne. Je préfère vivre dans l'indépendance, dans l'anarchie. La rue n'a pas de secrets pour moi, je suis quelqu'un qui sait se débrouiller. J'ai un casier judiciaire , soit disant. Mais en vérité ce sont simplement les gardes qui ragent car ils sont pas foutus de mettre la main sur une gamine. Il vaut mieux une gamine courageuse que 10 gardes empotés, et apparemment ils avaient du mal à le comprendre. Malgré tout, ces courses poursuites avec les gardes ont fait ma réputation dans ce quartier , non loin de la zone BAD, qui essaie encore d'être le plus civilisé possible. D'après leurs dires je serais la honte de mes parents, une débauchée, une putain qu'ils disent, pourtant je n'ai pour le moment jamais couché avec un autre garçon, et ce n'est pas demain la veille que ça arrivera. Moi ? Me soumettre à un mec ? Et puis quoi encore. Aucun mec n'est assez fort pour moi, et je veux pas m'encombrer avec des boulets.

« DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING ! Retentit alors non loin d'un entrepot de Satellite. »

watch?v=HP7r1TVINsg

« Appel à toutes les unités, appel à toutes les unités, effraction au centre de réinsertion, effraction au centre de réinsertion. La criminelle en fuite est une jeune fille blonde à longs cheveux et aux yeux verts portant un tee-shirt noir déchiré ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même couleur. . Interpellez toute jeune fille correspondant à cette description. »

Entendant l'annonce de ces imbéciles, je pouffai de rire. Ils pensaient pouvoir m'attraper alors qu'au fond, c'était écrit que j'étais supérieure à cette bande d'imbéciles. Chaussant des patins à roulettes que j'avais toujours aux pieds pour vite me déplacer à l'intérieur, je me faufilai dans les allées , passant les gardes que je taclais ou dont je sautais au-dessus. J'aimais narguer les gardes, me satisfaisant de cette vie faite de risques et d'adrénaline. Après tout, la prise du jour était importante, et cela m'aurait couté la vie derrière les barreaux si l'on m'avait prise.

Lorsque je passai la porte, la partie habituelle recommença. Je bondis dans les airs, et enfourchai ma moto, enlevant rapidement mes patins que je propulsai au loin d'un coup de pied dans le vent avant de démarrer à toute allure. Les cheveux dans le vent, ma moto rouge vif, et mon large que je porte qui s'agitait au gré du vent généré par ma course…C'était la liberté,ma liberté…On tentait de me la voler au quotidien., après tout, les gardes m'avaient vraiment dans le pif, et cette fois n'allait pas faire exception puisque l'un deux me poursuivait encore.

 **-Ryusaki-** Jessica Leocaser ! Vous avez été prise en train de voler dans les réserves de cartes de Satellite, ce qui est formellement interdit ! Rendez vous immédiatement ! Ordre de la sécurité !

J'enclenchai le pilote automatique pour pouvoir me tourner vers Ryusaki et ses hommes , regardant ces imbéciles avec un air moqueur, et je leur fis un doigt d'honneur en guise de protestation, avant de reprendre ma course en pilote manuel. Le haut parleur résonnai une fois de plus, cette fois, ce ne n'était plus les avertissements, mais les actes qui allaient être commis.

 **-Ryusaki-** Nous vous aurons prévenu, c'est un refus d'obtempérer ! Déclenchement du dispositif d'arrestation ! Activation du Speed world !

Ma bécane commença à s'activer en réaction à celle du garde. Mode de duel enclenché, activation de la magie de vitesse « Speed World » , qu'elle disait. Ils avaient donc décidé de prendre les armes, très bien , j'allais les prendre moi aussi.

 **-Jessica-** Votre dernière erreur aura été de me défier !

Un des gardes s'approcha de moi, je pus distinguer sa tête, de longs cheveux bleus nuit, une forte carure d'homme, un regard fier et impassible, je ne pouvais pas m'y tromper.. C'était lui, ce Jeffrey qui me poursuivait sans relâche sans arriver à ses fins. Il était mon rival de toujours, celui qui échouait toujours à m'attraper, mais qui ne perdait pas la motivation. Je pris la parole à son intention avec arrogance, comme j'aimais toujours le faire face à lui.

 **-Jessica-** Jeffrey ! Tiens donc, tu veux encore mordre la poussière !?

 **-Jeffrey-** Ferme la petite peste ! Cette fois tu ne m'échapperas pas ! Duel !

 **-Jessica-** Allez ramène toi !

Le duel entre moi et l'homme commença. Ayant grandi dans un environnement aussi rude que satellite, j'étais plutôt confiante en matière de duel, et à vrai dire, aucun membre de la sécurité ne m'avait battu lorsqu'il s'agissait de duel de monstres. Chevauchant ma bécane, j'enclenchai donc mon disque de duel intégré qui était de toute façon pris par le système de la sécurité , et je me lançai dans un duel avec l'homme. Jeffrey, qui était en fait mon propre oncle, jouait un deck Colonie de chrome destiné à tuer les monstres synchros. De mon côté, c'était mon fidéle camarade, le deck Sabre-X , qui m'accompagnait lors de mes missions. Cette fois j'avais volé quelque chose d'assez précieux pour la ville, un monstre très puissant « Ascension Sky Dragon » qui semblait appartenir au directeur Goodwin lui-même. Jeffrey, mon oncle qui s'était engagé dans la sécurité , trahissant ainsi notre famille, avait pour ordre de récupérer ce présent qui m'appartenait désormais , et ce à n'importe quel prix. Je ne me fis pas prier pour jouer cette nouvelle arme de choix contre le garde.

 **-Jessica-** L'effet de mon Ascension Sky Dragon ! Lorsqu'il est détruit par ta carte, que ce soit au combat ou par un effet, je vais ramener sur le terrain tous les monstres ayant servi à son invocation !

 **-Jeffrey-** Comment !?

 **-Jessica-** C'est fini ! Je ramène mes deux Anu piranha ainsi que Pashuul ! Tous à l'attaque !

 **-Jeffrey-** Tu as gagné cette fois, mais je ne t'oublierai pas Leocaser ! JAMAIS je ne t'oublierai tu entends !? JAMAIS !

La moto de mon oncle prit de sérieux dommages suite à l'attaque de mon monstre, la faisant vaciller et se crasher dans le décor. Une fois de plus, j'étais victorieuse. L'oncle qui s'était écrasé dans le décor, me regarda d'un air hostile tandis que moi j'étais toujours debout, pouvant le prendre de haut une fois de plus. C'était encore une victoire de la liberté sur l'oppresseur, et je savourais ce succès qui était le mien ce jour.

Déverrouillage effectué.

Tout en roulant, je me retournai vers l'homme qui était au sol, sous quelques débris de sa moto, et rassemblant toute mon arrogance, je le narguai une dernière fois.

 **-Jessica-** Lorsqu'on se reverra l'issue sera la même, jamais tu ne mettras la main sur moi !

Je filai comme le vent , avec mon nouveau butin du jour. Ce dragon, Ascension Sky Dragon, une carte synchro possédant dix étoiles et un pouvoir assez conséquent…..C'était une carte qui valait énormément et dont on ne pouvait même pas rêver de voir un jour dans notre coin…Et ce monstre, il n'était plus à Rex Goodwin, le directeur de la ville. Ce dragon appartenait désormais à Jessica Leocaser, et il lui appartiendrait pour toujours.

– Et c'est mieux ainsi…..

 **-Jessica-** Qui est la !?

Une voix grave venait de résonner autour de moi, comme en réponse à ma pensée, mais personne ne se trouvait autour de moi. Sans réellement comprendre, je me hâtai vers mes quartiers en filant portée par un vent rebelle et satisfait.

Je continuai ma traversée des rues de Satellite jusqu'à retourner sur mon terrain de jeu, la zone BAD à deux pas de chez moi. Je m'y arrétai et rangeai ma bécane. Je n'avais même pas besoin de l'attacher quelque part, les racailles du coin étaient ma seconde famille, et personne n'aurait osé toucher à ma bécane. Au final je me rendis donc à notre repère, cette petite bâtisse qu'on avait bricolé et dont personne n'osait s'approcher. A l'intérieur il n'y avait qu'une grande table noire prenant à peu près cinquante pourcent de l'espace sur laquelle étaient posés deux grands pots transparents, un pour les pièces de runner, un pour les cartes.

Je m'approchai , y déposant le surplus comme nous l'appelions tous. Lorsque nous volions des cartes ou des pièces de runners, et qu'on en avait en trop, on les déposait ici pour le prochain membre de notre gang improvisé et désorganisé qui passerait dans la pièce. Malgré que l'on était un ramassis d'ordures, on partageait plus de solidarité que pas mal de personnes ici. Nous avions tous grandi dans la rue, donc on se serrait les coudes pour y survivre.

Pour ma part, j'étais la plus jeune du groupe. Je n'avais que 13 ans alors que la majorité des mecs qui m'accompagnaient en avait au moins 18, tous , sauf Mario qui en avait 16. J'étais donc entourée de beaucoup de grands-frères qui malgré le fait qu'ils étaient aussi paumés que moi, m'enseignaient des tas de choses, telles que la solidarité et le partage, des choses que jamais je n'aurais appris dans un quartier aussi hypocrite que celui dans lequel vivaient mes parents. J'avais d'ailleurs appris très jeune à conduire avec eux, partageant tous les enseignements de la rue avec mes frères, moi qui était seule avant de les connaître.

Après tout….Je ne pouvais pas compter sur mes parents pour m'aider à m'en sortir dans un monde aussi cruel. Ils étaient endettés jusqu'à la moele en raison de ce tas de briques insalubre qu'ils appelaient maison et pour lequel ils avaient payé une fortune, et le patriarche devait travailler sans cesse, redoutant la visite de ses créanciers qui lui faisaient du chantage sur sa femme et moi. Nous n'avions pas de famille pour nous aider. Mon oncle avait rejoint la sécurité tandis que mon grand-père paternel était porté disparu depuis quelques mois, ayant sûrement préféré mener tranquillement sa petite vie dans son coin.

Cela datait de trois années désormais, mais je me rappelais très bien de ma rencontre avec le groupe. On m'avait interdit de m'approcher de la zone BAD qui était jugée comme étant trop dangereuse pour les honnêtes citoyens, mais un jour, j'y avais entendu de la musique en provenant. Curieuse, j'avais été voir discrètement, et ce que j'avais vu alors m'avait énormément surprise.

En effet, le leader du groupe, celui qui se faisait appeler « Elvis » chantait un air de rock qu'il avait volé à celui qu'il admirait dans le domaine, Elvis Presley. Il chantait et dansait au rythme de la musique tandis que ses camarades le regardaient, mangeaient et jouaient à divers jeux tous ensemble, en affichant tous un sourire que je n'avais jamais vu jusqu'alors.

Enivrée par cette ambiance, je me rappelle m'être timidement rapprochée d'eux, espérant que l'un d'eux me regarde, et lorsqu'ils me virent, ils m'accueillirent tous en choeur et ce fut là que notre voyage ensemble avait commencé.

….

Sortant de mes songes, je vérifiai le pot de cartes, cherchant des trouvailles intéressantes pour mon deck Sabre-X, malheureusement, il n'y avait rien de concluant. Je remis donc les précieuses ressources dans leur boite, rangeant au passage mon deck et mes accessoires, quand soudain, je fus interrompue par un de mes camarades. C'était Elvis, le leader qui était coiffé comme son chanteur fétiche. Il ne s'appelait pas vraiment Elvis, mais il n'aimait pas son nom alors on le surnommait comme ça. Habillé d'une vieille veste de rockeur qu'il avait trouvé à la bène , il essayait de rester classe dans cette poubelle que l'on habitait, mais il ne trompait personne. Pourtant, du haut de ses 20 ans, il était un leader fiable sur lequel on pouvait compter. Il avait un code de l'honneur assez strict malgré le fait que nous étions un ramassis de racailles, et nous pouvions toujours demander de bons conseils à celui qui incarnait un peu notre grand-frère à tous. Contrairement aux autres leaders de gangs, Elvis, lui , était vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

 **-Elvis-** Jessi Jessi tu es là ! J'ai écrit une chanson pour toi ~ Love me tender ~

 **-Jessica-** Si tu crois que je n'ai pas pigé que tu as juste repris une chanson d'Elvis, je les connais toutes à cause de toi.

 **-Elvis-** Mais, Jessi Jessi, tu ne veux pas m'entendre ? Tu me brises le cœur, rock baby ~

 **-Jessica-** Elle est où ta pouf d'ailleurs ? C'est rare de ne pas l'entendre te lancer la réplique.

 **-Elvis-** Brittany est partie donner un concert dans un cabaret ce soir ~ Elle va ramener un peu d'oseille. J'ai voulu le faire mais ils avaient besoin d'une vocaliste féminine ~

 **-Jessica-** Bon courage à elle alors ~ J'ai hâte de voir comment elle rendra ~

 **-Elvis-** Non, toi tu ne verras rien du tout ma poule ~ Tu viens avec moi ~

 **-Jessica-** Comment ça !?

Le chanteur me regarda en affichant un sourire malicieux sur son visage. Il me fait signer de le suivre, ce que je fis sans réticence puisque c'était Elvis. Il me sortit de notre petit hangar jusqu'à m'amener au terrain vague qui se trouvait derrière notre base. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, personne même, puisque seuls moi et le leader du groupe nous y trouvions.

 **-Jessica-** Bon, on fait quoi ici ? J'ai pas que ça à foutre moi.

 **-Elvis-** Attends quelques minutes.

Mon aîné partit en me faisant signe de rester sur place. Je m'assis donc au sol, restant quelques minutes dans l'attente en fixant le coucher de soleil…Et ce fut lorsque je crus à la mauvaise blague et que je voulus rentrer que je vis ce qu'était vraiment derrière la tête de mon ami le rockeur. En effet, une camionnette surgit de nulle part, déboulant dans le terrain vague à toute allure. Mes camarades les garçons me firent signe depuis la fenêtre de la portière qu'ils avaient ouverte en hurlant des « Yahou ! » aigus qui leur donnaient vraiment des airs d'abrutis. Ils s'écrasèrent quelques secondes plus tard à quelques mètres de moi, détruisant au passage l'utilitaire qu'ils avaient sûrement volé.

 **-Jessica-** Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce bordel ?

 **-Gabriel-** Donc t'es vraiment venue Jess Jess ! Je suis content de te voir !

 **-Jessica-** Tu peux me dire ce que vous faites Gaby !? Vous avez ramené quoi encore !?

 **-Gabriel-** Va voir à l'arrière !

Je suivis les instructions de Gabriel, le rouquin de la bande dont le teint pâle était couvert d'enduis de voiture. Allant à l'arrière de la voiture, je vis que les portes étaient verrouillées par un vieux cadenas qui allait sûrement céder au premier coup dedans. Je ne me fis pas prier, donnant un coup de pied qui fit voler en éclat la sécurité inutile, et à ce moment précis, les portes s'ouvrirent, me laissant retrouver la plupart de mes camarades s'étant réunis autour d'un gâteau assez imposant sur lequel était marqué le chiffre 13.

– Joyeux anniversaire Jessica !

 **-Jessica-** Eh ? C'est déjà mon anniversaire ? Je ne m'en rappelais même pas.

 **-Gabriel-** Nous on s'en rappelle ma poule ! Bon, Elvis , Mario , Max et Sylvio ne sont pas là, ils surveillent le périmètre pour qu'on s'éclate, ils feront la fête avec toi demain.

 **-Jessica-** Vous en faites tout un cinéma pour ça…..Mais au fond ça me rend heureuse, merci les mecs.

 **-Gabriel-** Pas d'quoi ma poule ! Voila ton cadeau !

J'ouvris la petite boite que l'on me tendit pour y trouver une carte synchro : Gottoms Sabre-XX. Il était un monstre assez difficile à trouver. Ils avaient sûrement du le voler pour moi. A vrai dire, cela me toucha vraiment cette attention du groupe envers moi, si bien que je ne pus m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes qui firent rire mes me confortèrent les uns après les autres, me faisant une bise pour me souhaiter une vie heureuse.

Mais alors que nous allions nous installer, nous fûmes rapidement encerclés par des motos de la sécurité qui nous ordonnèrent de nous rendre. Apparemment , notre présence ici n'était vraiment pas désirée, et ils nous l'ont fait sentir. Gaby était face à eux, me fit signe de reculer dans le camion dans lequel se trouvaient toujours deux potes à moi.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit, me retranchant avec appréhension dans la boite de conserve sur roues , et lorsqu'il vit que j'étais à l'abri, il referma les portes. Et a ce moment précis , l'utilitaire démarra à toute à l'arrière de l'utilitaire, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Je voulus demander des comptes aux garçons qui étaient restés avec moi, mais ils m'empêchèrent de le faire en affichant un sourire paisible sur leurs visages. Je ne compris pas sur le coup ce que cela signifiait , mais tandis que nous roulions, les bruits alentours me le dirent très vite. Les garçons restés sur place étaient en train de se faire tirer dessus les uns après les autres. Tout ce que j'entendais, c'était des coups de feu qui résonnaient au loin, suivis par des cris brefs et s'estompant rapidement dans ce début de soirée marqué par l'ombre.

watch?v=KQS9D77rWHQ

Notre cavale dura quelques minutes de plus jusqu'à arriver à notre repaire. Nous fûmes rattrapés par une voiture de flics qui tira une balle directement dans la tête du conducteur , nous faisant dérailler en conséquence. M'arrochant à l'arrière, j'essayai de ne pas me laisser subermerger par l'émotion de voir mon camarade mourir sous mes yeux, mais c'était sans compter sur l'autre garçon de mon groupe qui lui, ouvrit la portière passager avant de m'attraper le bras.

– Vis, Jessica.

Sans que je puisse protester, mon ami me jeta du véhicule dès qu'il vit un peu de verdure dans laquelle je pouvais atterrir plus ou moins en douceur. Je fis une chute bien plus douce que ce que l'on aurait pu imaginer, mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas de suite. Mes yeux se braquèrent directement sur l'utilitaire dans lequel j'étais quelques secondes auparavant. Il s'était crashé dans le décor, explosant avec les passagers qu'il comptait à bord.

Choquée, je ne réfléchis pas vraiment à la situation. Pourquoi les flics attaquaient si soudainement, et pourquoi en voulaient-ils directement à nos vies !? Nous n'étions que des voleurs à la sauvette, des délinquants improvisés qui n'avaient jamais tué personne….Pourquoi on nous voulait du mal ?

Je me ruai au repère, laissant derrière moi mes amis sûrement tous assassinés par les forces de police, retrouvant mon ami Elvis au repère. Celui-ci était déjà bien amoché. Il avait pris une balle dans le bras, obligeant son autre membre à tenir le premier. Il regardait le garde en face de lui, haletant comme s'il ne faisait que repousser l'inévitable.

Lorsque je posai mes yeux sur l'homme avec qui il était en duel, je me rendis compte que la personne en question n'était autre que mon oncle, Jeffrey, qui n'avait apparemment pas digéré l'affront qu'il avait subi. L'homme était entouré de quelques gardes appelés en renfort, tous déterminés à nous faire la peau. Je me ruai sur mon camarade, bien décidée à lui porter assistance, mais ce fut une réaction froide qui m'attendit.

 **-Elvis-** Jessi Jess, faut que tu te barres.

 **-Jessica-** T'es fou ? Je te laisse pas là Elvis ! T'es un qu'un crétin , mais t'es ma famille !

 **-Elvis-** Jessi Jess….Ca me fait plaisir mais…Il faut que tu partes….

 **-Jeffrey-** Tiens donc, te voilà. Tu m'as ridiculisé pour la dernière fois, Jessica. J'avais une solution de secours cette fois.

 **-Jessica-** C'est quoi ce chaos Jeffrey !? Tu as perdu la tête !?

L'homme ne me répondit pas, se contentant de braquer son revolver sur moi. Je ne percuttai pas de suite, bien trop choquée par ce qu'il se passait, jusqu'à ce que l'homme ne tire pour tenter de m'abattre froidement.

A ce moment…..A ce moment, Elvis, mon grand frère, leader de notre clan ouvert à tous reposant sur l'amour d'autrui et le passage, paya le prix ultime afin de perpétuer ses valeurs. L'homme au code de conduite et de morale très strict se jeta devant moi et prit la balle qui m'était destinée. Il me cria un « Fuis Jessica ! » qui déclencha en moi un réflexe qui me fit courir , encore et encore, jusqu'à perdre haleine. Je hurlai ma rage, laissant les larmes couler comme jamais elles n'avaient coulées auparavant, mais j'étais impuissante, je devais fuir.

Je courais encore et encore, étant désavantagée car je n'avais aucun moyen de locomotion face à l'homme qui voulait m'éliminer. Je misai donc sur ma connaissance du quartier de la zone BAD en me ruant dans une des petites allées inaccessibles aux motos de la sécurité. Autour de moi, tout n'était que flammes et nuages de fumée noire. J'entendais des batailles plus ou moins proches, suivi du cri de mes camarades tombat un à un. C'était sans exagérer une apocalypse à petite échelle. Notre monde s'écroulait littéralement dans un bain de sang alors que nous n'avions jamais fait du mal à autrui…..Pourquoi cela se passait-il ainsi….. ?

Je me ressaisis. Je ne pouvais pas montrer un signe de faiblesse en cette heure sombre. Je me réfugiai dans une ruelle dans laquelle je trouvai mon abri. Les passages de ce quartier étaient trop étroits pour pouvoir circuler tranquillement en moto, surtout avec les motos de la sécurité qui étaient de sacrées bécanes. Je m'accroupis, cédant à la pression en émettant un torrent de larmes. Je pleurai encore et encore pour que la peine s'arrête enfin…Mais rien ne changea.

Au bout de quelques minutes de solitude, je vis quelqu'un me rejoindre. J'étais en position de faiblesse, incapable de me relever et de partir vite, si bien que je me préparai à me défendre….Mais la personne qui vint vers moi n'était pas un ennemi. C'était Mario, le plus jeune de la bande. Le jeune homme de seize ans aux cheveux blonds en bataille s'avança vers moi, me laissant voir dans quel état il était. D'habitude, il était toujours couvert d'enduis, passant le plus clair de son temps à bricoler pour être un mécano d'élite…Mais cette fois, le liquide dégoulinant sur son visage était le liquide coulant dans ses veines, du sang.

En effet, Mario était dans un sale état. Son tee-shirt était maculé de son propre sang tandis que son visage était déformé par la douleur de l'affrontement qu'il venait de subir. Lorsqu'il me vit, son visage pourtant amoché s'illumina pour afficher un sourire soulagé.

 **-Mario-** Jessi Jess…Qu'est-ce que je suis content de te voir…..Putain…..Quel soulagement.

 **-Jessica-** Mario ! Mario ! Les flics ont débarqué de ton côté aussi !?

 **-Mario-** Jessi Jess…C'est la fin ma poule….

 **-Jessica-** Non ! Il doit y avoir une solution ! On doit pouvoir sortir de là ensemble !

 **-Mario-** Jessica. Quand t'es arrivée dans la famille, on a tous été heureux de voir une gamine comme toi s'intéresser à des gars comme nous. On a tous vu en toi la petite sœur qu'on avait à protéger, et la fille que t'es devenue nous a rendu fiers.. Je suis peut être le plus jeune du groupe, du haut de mes 16 ans, mais j'ai toujours voulu prendre soin de toi malgré tout. Jessica , ton oncle arrive. Fuis.

 **-Jessica-** Jamais ! Jamais je ne fuirai ! Gaby a été tué ! Elvis a été tué ! Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir ici sans rien faire Mario !

 **-Mario-** Jessi Jess….Depuis le début….C'était écrit comme ça. Fuis, Jess….On est tous irrécupérables, moi , Elvis, Gaby et les autres. On a commis des délits, on a déjà été en centre de détention pour mineurs ou en prison….On a tous cette marque sur le visage….Mais toi, tu peux encore devenir quelqu'un de bien. La rue est quelque chose de difficile Jessi Jess…Même si les liens formés ici sont authentiques, tu ne peux pas rester éternellement dans ce système.

Le jeune homme se retourna de sorte à être dos à moi, me laissant voir l'étendue des dégâts dans son dos , dont les blessures étaient proportionnelles à celle de son torse. Des phares s'allumèrent, illuminant notre allée. Je compris que ces phares appartenaient à la sécurité dont les bruits de pas se rapprochaient de nous de plus en plus, signifiant également notre fin à tous les deux.

 **-Mario-** Jessica, ma mère a été chercher les jumeaux, Serena et Satoshi , pour les mettre à l'abri. Rejoins-là avant qu'elle ne reparte dans un quartier plus sûr. Rentre chez tes parents et cache toi chez eux. Ton oncle n'aura aucune excuse légitime pour te tuer là-bas.

 **-Jessica-** Mario…Viens avec moi s'il te plaît….

 **-Mario-** On a tous choisi cette vie là , et on savait les conséquences. Jessica, quand on a vu les gardes arriver, je suis certain que notre seule pensée à été de te sauver. J'aurais voulu t'accompagner dans ta vie et devenir celui qui te rendrait heureuse lorsque tu serais devenue une femme, mais on ne peut pas toujours tout prévoir. Jessi Jess, vis une vie rangée loin de tout ça…..Et garde nous….Garde moi une place dans ton cœur…..Maintenant va-t-en Jessica ! C'est un ordre !

Je n'eus d'autres choix que de fuir de nouveau, les larmes me montant aux yeux de nouveau. Un autre de mes camarades se sacrifiait pour moi. J'entends les forces de sécurité provenant de derrière atteindre Mario, réglant le sort de ma dernière attache d'un coup de fusil qui s'écrasa contre son crâne , lui faisant lâcher un dernier cri noyé dans la nuit sombre et froide.

Plus personne n'était là pour me protéger, plus personne n'allait rire avec moi, plus personne n'allait m'enseigner le partage, plus personne n'allait me donner espoir….Ce pot de pièces n'existait plus…Il n'existerait jamais plus même….

Peu importe comment je voyais les choses, je ne pouvais me résoudre à laisser cette soirée se finir de la sorte. Rassemblant ma détermination et ma haine en me repassant en boucle les images que j'avais vue ce soir, je me retournai, fronçant les sourcils et serrant les poings, pour cette fois faire face aux phares lointains. J'étais déterminée à ne pas laisser cet affront se finir sur une note aussi tragique. Mon but était simple, emporter le maximum de gardes avec moi. Un garde mort pour un camarade mort, c'était mon objectif. Sur mon chemin je trouvai le corps de Mario qui asemblait avoir pris une balle dans la tête d'assez loin. Je ramassai le couteau qu'il tenait dans les mains, avant de continuer à avancer jusqu'à mon oncle et ses gardes.

Pensant qu'il se réserverait le coup de feu final, je m'avançai avec confiance, mais je fus surprise par le fait que je n'eus même pas le temps d'articuler que les gardes tirèrent tous en accord. J'ouvris la bouche par surprise, voyant ces trois années passées défiler devant mes yeux tandis que la mort s'approchait de moi à la vitesse grand V….Mais contre toute attente, du tir je ne ressentis que le bruit. La balle qui était censée me toucher n'y parvint pas, restant comme suspendue dans les airs sans pouvoir bouger d'avantage.

 **-Jeffrey-** Comment est-ce possible !? Tirez ! Tirez !

L'oncle devint rouge de colère, les gardes continuèrent à tirer sans relâche, bien décidés à faire la peau d'une gamine de 13 ans. Mais malgré tout, aucune balle ne parvint ne serait-ce qu'à frôler mon corps. Je ne savais pas quelle était cette chose qui m'immunisait, mais l'heure n'était pas aux questions. Je continuai d'avancer, face à des gardes qui reculaient par réflexe. Seul mon oncle restait campé sur ses positions, à tirer encore et toujours. Mon visage se crispa devant le visage de mon oncle. Le sien aussi se crispa, non, se décomposa face à mon immunité. Il prit la parole une fois de plus pour sortir des choses blessantes sur moi et ma famille.

 **-Jeffrey-** Tu es bien la digne fille de ton père. Vous êtes tous les deux des monstres. Mais je ne renoncerai pas face à toi Jessica ! J'ai déjà rendu ton faible père innofensif , je peux très bien recommenceravec toi !

 **-Jessica-** Mon père n'a rien fait car tu étais son petit frère, mais je ne te laisserai pas cette chance. Il est devenu un mouton par ta faute, parce que tu lui as mis cette marque honteuse sur le visage, mais malgré tout il reste mon héros quoique tu puisses en dire ! Et si je me tiens devant toi aujourd'hui, c'est bien parce qu'il m'a dit de renier ma famille et lui inclus, tout ça parce qu'il n'a jamais digéré ta trahison !

 **-Jeffrey-** Hahaha ! On croirait entendre ce bon vieux Christophe. Mais tu es déjà recherchée par toute la ville, même si tu me prends la vie aujourd'hui, tu auras tout perdu , et tu deviendras comme ton père à ne pouvoir qu'espérer que tu mourras vite !

A ces mots mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, il avait pris mes camarades, il avait pris l'honneur de mon père, il voulait me prendre le mien…C'était trop, je poussai un hurlement de rage, jetant le couteau que j'avais en main dans le mur si fort qu'une large fissure apparut dans le bâtiment. L'oncle me dévisagea, consterné par la puissance que je venais de lui montrer, tandis que je m'avançai de plus en plus de lui…

Je fus cependant interrompue par une lumière assez intense provenant de mon deck. Le deck brillait d'un éclat jaune qui illuminait toute l'allée dans laquelle nous étions. Je tirai la carte au dessus de mon paquet, c'était la carte que j'avais volée, Ascension Sky Dragon. J'eus l'impression en tenant la carte qu'il était le responsable de ma protection, mais aussi qu'il avait envie d'en découdre alors qu'il n'était qu'un dessin sur une carte…..Pourtant, il n'était pas l'heure de se poser des questions, il était temps d'agir.

 **-Jessica-** Tu vas me le payer, Jeffrey ! J'invoque Ascension Sky Dragon !

 **-Jeffrey-** Quoi !? Toi auss tu peux…. –

Sans enclencher mon disque de duel, le Dragon sortit de la carte, se ruant sur les gardes qui l'esquivèrent de justesse. Le dragon me proposa de monter sur lui, ce que je fis immédiatement. Nous passâmes à toute vitesse au dessus des gardes, et nous envolâmes jusqu'à atteindre une certaine hauteur, là où nous ne pouvions pas nous faire attaquer par le groupe de corrompus représentant les forces de l'ordre.

 **-Jessica-** Dragon ! Fais moi exploser ces gars !

-SkyDragon- Es-tu sure ?

C'était la même voix que celle qui m'avait parlé lorsque j'étais sur le runner. Sky Dragon. Je fus un peu troublée, mais je me ressaisis rapidement devant l'opportunité qui tombait à point nommé. J'acquiesçai finalement, laissant le dragon projeter un souffle lumineux dans la ruelle, propulsant les gardes sur le sol. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait perdu la vie, à ma grande déception. Mais alors que j'aurais pu les finir, je respectai la volonté de ceux qui avaient donné leur vie pour moi. Je m'enfuis sur mon dragon jusqu'à rentrer chez moi…

Mais alors que je me posai devant la baraque, j'eus la mauvaise surprise de la trouver ensevelie dans un torrent de flammes qui s'élevait majestueusement dans le ciel. Mes parents étaient forcément à l'intérieur, ils étaient toujours à la maison quand papa n'était pas au travail.

Plutôt que de céder à la pression et m'écrouler, je m'assis devant ce triste spectacle en essayant d'en apprécier toute la beauté. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour mes parents, et plutôt que de choisir la route du traumatisme, je choisis à ce moment la route de la haine. Mes sentiments s'envolèrent peu à peu, simultanément à ces flammes qui s'évaporaient dans l'air glacial du soir. La chaleur du feu empêchait mon cœur de se refroidir, mais le feu , contrairement à la haine, restait quelque chose d'éphémère…


	10. Jessica 2 Une rencontre change une vie

Ce fut une heure plus tard que le feu s'éteignit de lui même. Il avait plu pendant ce temps, et il pleuvait encore. C'était en grande partie grâce à cette averse que le feu avait pu s'éteindre en si peu de temps. Je m'avançai sur les débris maintenant froids de ce qu'il restait de mon univers. Cette maison modeste prise par le feu. Je faisais attention de ne pas tomber, le bois humide était fragile malgré tout, mais je devais quand même avoir la confirmation que j'attendais devant ce spectacle macabre. Mes parents étaient peut être encore de ce monde après tout, il me fallait le savoir pour les retrouver après ça si ils étaient encore vivants

Mais alors que je cherchais dans les débris de cette maison, je me rendis compte rapidement..que…c'était la fin. Lorsque j'arrivai dans l'entrée, je vis dans nos escaliers sur lesquels notre entrée débouchait qu'il y avait deux objets brillants, incrustés dans les marches des escaliers. Ils étaient faits d'or, tout comme les alliances de mes parents. Je supposai donc en guise de réponse que mes parents s'étaient rendus compte de l'incendie que trop tard, et qu'ils périrent dans leur course contre la vie, me laissant seule en ce bas monde.

Je sortis de la maison, avant de me laisser tomber sur les genoux, j'étais seule, effrontée, téméraire, audacieuse, mais n'ayant plus rien derrière moi. Il ne me restait comme attaches que cet oncle qui m'avait tout volé…Oui…Cet oncle…Jeffrey…Rien qu'à penser à ce nom mon corps s'enflammait de l'intérieur. J'avais besoin d'évacuer ma rage. Comme pour essayer de relâcher mon trop plein d'émotions, je lançai un violent cri respirant la haine dans la rue. Néanmoins, ce que je n'avais pas calculé , ce fut que ce cri propulsa une sorte de vague d'énergie détruisant le peu de gravats restant de ma défunte maison..Je devais me raisonner, je le savais, mais je ne fis que plier face à la haine…

 **-Jessica-** Je suis seule. Il m'a tout pris. Ce fils de pute m'a tout pris….

– Oh…Mais quelle horreur !

J'entendis une voix qui prit la parole derrière moi, cette voix était celle d'un homme d'âge mur, qui semblait être affolé par ce qu'il se passait. C'était la première personne qui constatai l'horreur de toute cette folie…Ou du moins qui n'avait pas fait semblant d'être aveugle. Je me retournai vers la voix, et je trouvai un homme , habillé d'une longue cape s'arrêtant à ses cheveux rouges qui formaient une sorte de banane se levant majestueusement sur sa tête. Sous sa cape, il portait une veste de couleur marron, attachée par une cravate blanche, ainsi qu'un pantalon classe de couleur noir. Il me regarda d'un air assez désemparé et surpris, tandis que je me contentait de le scruter et de d'essayer de deviner ses intentions, lui qui n'était pas assorti au quartier.

– Jeune fille…Votre regard est vide.

 **-Jessica-** T'es qui toi !? C'est…C'est toi qui a fait ça !?

– Pas du tout ! Je ne suis responsable de rien Jessica !

J'eus un sursaut de surprise devant le fait que l'homme ait lâché mon nom de la sorte. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche, comme si il avait fait une gaffe en prononçant mon nom, et pour cause, nous ne nous connaissions pas. Il devait en savoir plus sur moi que je n'en savais sur lui, ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher d'avantage d'agressivité chez moi. Dévisageant l'homme, je repris la parole avec mépris et animosité.

 **-Jessica-** Comment tu connais mon nom !? Tu es un complice de Jeffrey !? Tu viens finir le boulot c'est ça ?

 **-Sayer-** Malheureusement…Je devais passer voir tes parents à cette heure, donc je suppose qu'ils ont en effet péri dans l'incendie…C'est criminel, ma petite…Je m'appelle Sayer, je travaille dans la ville dans une organisation appelée Mouvement Arcadia. Tes parents m'ont sollicité afin de leur apporter de l'aide financière, et j'étais venu leur dire que je venais de racheter leur maison à la ville afin de leur offrir…Quelle tristesse…Tu n'as plus nulle part où aller je suppose…Veux-tu venir avec moi ? Tu y seras logée, nourrie, blanchie…C'est quelque chose à envisager, non?

 **-Jessica-** Je m'en sortirai très bien seule. Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne.

Je fis mine de partir dans être intéressée par la proposition trop louche venant d'un inconnue. J'étais certes encore une gamine, mais je n'étais pas naïve au point de suivre le premier mec venu dans un piège. Je passai à côté de l'homme sans y prêter attention…Pourtant, quelque chose en lui me retint. Il dégageait quelque chose de dérangeant qui me fit me retourner, et lorsque ce fut fait, je fus face à un sourire non dissimulé de la part de l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Il me dévisageait le sourire aux lèvres, et avant que je ne puisse le remettre à sa place, il reprit la parole d'un ton ironique.

 **-Sayer-** C'est bien dommage, car je peux t'offrir quelque chose qui t'intéresserait.

 **-Jessica-** Comment ça ? Développe.

 **-Sayer-** Je ne vais pas faire rester une fille sous la pluie, je développerai en route. Tu me suis, Jessica ?

 **-Jessica-** Te suivre où ? Tu veux m'attirer dans une rue glauque et me vendre au plus offrant ?

 **-Sayer-** Quelle imagination, même si je le voulai, je sais très bien que cela serait voué à l'échec. Je t'emmène en ville, je t'explique ce que je te propose en route, et si tu refuses, je te lâche dans la ville. Dans tous les cas tu y gagnes, c'est un bon deal n'est-ce pas ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes à ce que me proposait Sayer. Après tout, plus rien ne me retenait vraiment à Satellite, puisque tous mes camarades et mes parents étaient morts, et que les seules personnes auxquelles je tenais encore, Satoshi et Serena, étaient avec Lysandra…Et me mêler à leur vie n'aurait fait que de les mettre d'avantage en danger. Suivre Sayer jusqu'en ville, même pour finir seule, était toujours plus simple que de rester à Satellite qui était le territoire privilégié de mon oncle qui avait carte blanche ici. Je n'avais donc pas vraiment d'autre choix que d'accepter, puisque continuer ma vie à Satellite aurait été un calvaire au quotidien.

 **-Jessica-** Très bien. J'accepte. Montre moi où est ta bagnole qu'on se casse vite fait.

 **-Sayer-** Qui te parle de voiture ? Tu es naive ma petite. Cécilia. Nous rentrons.

L'homme s'adressa à son oreillette, une femme lui répondit un « bien reçu » d'un ton machinal. Quelques secondes plus tard, un hélicoptère passa au dessus de nous et atterrit juste devant le leader. La jeune femme en sortit, une très grande jeune femme aux cheveux bruns tombant sur ses hanches. Elle s'avança d'une démarche élégante dans une robe blanche , elle était assez à l'aise malgré qu'elle portait des talons aiguilles, je ne savais pas comment elle faisait, moi qui préférait le confort de mes souliers. Elle était sûrement deux fois plus âgée que moi ,cela se ressentait rien que de par sa taille, elle me dépassait de deux têtes. Elle s'avança vers moi et posa sa main sur ma tête, affichant un air compatissant mêlant tristesse et gentillesse.

 **-Cécilia-** Ce que tu es jeune ! Déjà livrée à la dure réalité de la vie. Ne t'en fais pas, Sayer prend soin des personnes qu'il recueille. Je le sais mieux que quiconque puisque j'ai moi aussi subi un sort similaire. Je me nomme Cécilia Marciella, je suis membre du mouvement Arcadia. Quel est ton nom jeune fille ?

Je répondis sèchement, n'ayant aucune confiance en l'attitude de la femme qui me laissait dubitative.

 **-Jessica-** Leocaser. Jessica Leocaser. N'essaie pas de comprendre ce que je vis ça ne te regarde pas.

Cécilia se tut , le leader monta dans l'hélicoptère qui redémarra suite à cela, il me fit signe de monter. Malgré mon hésitation, je me lançai à la poursuite d'une vie qui n'était pas la mienne. La mienne avait déjà été brisée par de l'avarice , de la cupidité, ou je ne sais quoi de malsain. Après tout, je ne savais même pas ce qui avait poussé mon oncle à trahir mon père.

Nous nous assîmes à l'arrière de l'hélicoptère tandis que la femme prit les commandes. Elle s'assit à l'avant, prenant en main le manche de l'hélicoptère et le mit en route. Je la regardai, impressionnée par ce qu'elle faisait. Sayer le remarqua et prit la parole d'un ton très doux et gentil à mon égard.

 **-Sayer-** Cécilia a du talent, elle a toujours été douée pour piloter toutes sortes d'engins. Elle est un atout de poids chez Arcadia.

 **-Jessica-** Parle-moi de ton mouvement, tu veux que j'y entre n'est-ce pas ? Alors dis moi dans quoi tu veux m'embarquer.

Mon arrogance et mon culot pour mon jeune âge semblaient plaire au leader. Il s'avachit sur la banquette arrière, croisant ses jambes. Il garda la pose quelques secondes avant de décroiser ses jambes et se pencha vers moi tout en restant assis. Il posa ses coudes sur ses jambes et appuya sa tête contre ses mains désormais jointes, reprenant la parole avec la dégaine d'un homme d'affaires.

 **-Sayer-** Arcadia est un établissement réservé aux personnes de talent. Nous avons tous un talent que nous mettons en avant, et nous participons à diverses missions afin d'atteindre un objectif.

 **-Jessica-** Quels genres de talent ? Quel Objectif ? Ne me cache rien, Sayer.

 **-Sayer-** Nous recrutons essentiellement des duellistes développant des habilités spéciales , que l'on classerait comme pouvoirs psychiques. Des duellistes psychiques peuplent notre établissement et s'épanouissent simultanément avec leurs pouvoirs. Cécilia par exemple possède de légers pouvoirs, et nous aide dans l'organisation pour les missions aériennes , terrestres ou marines en nous fournissant sa connaissance des engins.

 **-Jessica-** Qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans une telle organisation ?

 **-Sayer-** Lorsque je suis arrivé chez toi, j'ai entendu ton cri de douleur, et j'ai vu comment celui-ci a pulvérisé ce qu'il restait de ton foyer. J'ai compris que ces pouvoirs étaient des pouvoirs psychiques, étant moi même un duelliste psychique.

 **-Jessica-** Si je n'avais pas montré ce pouvoir devant toi, jamais tu ne m'aurais pris sous ton aile , n'est-ce pas ?

 **-Sayer-** Tu as raison. Mes intérêts coïncident avec tes intérêts et tes possibilités. Rien de plus. Mais tu as l'habitude, non ? Ce monde est cruel avec toi. Ce n'est pas moi qui effacerai cette cruauté.

 **-Jessica-** Je n'ai pas dit que je souhaitais de la compassion de ta part. T'as cru j'étais une midinette qui rêvait au prince charmant ? T'es naif Sayer. Du coup ton objectif c'est quoi ?

 **-Sayer-** Renverser la ville.

 **-Jessica-** Renverser la ville ? Comment ça ?

 **-Sayer-** Le dirigeant de la ville, Rex Goodwin , a des desseins particulièrement grandioses pour la ville. Il compte ressusciter le dragon cramoisi et porter la ville dans une nouvelle ère. Personnellement je compte le doubler et ressusciter le dragon pour l'utiliser à des fins personnelles, c'est à dire, redonner sa place à Satellite.

 **-Jessica-** Sa place à Satellite ? Explique toi.

 **-Sayer-** Je compte utiliser le dragon comme force, et forcer la main à Goodwin. Le menacer d'éradiquer la ville entière si il ne s'occupe pas de Satellite.

Redonner sa place à Satellite… ? C'était plutôt aguicheur comme argument, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir. Mais ça restait tout de même trop aguicheur , ça vendait trop de rêve dans la situation dans laquelle j'étais. Il y avait forcément une couille quelque part me disais-je. Je repris donc la parole, toujours dubitative face à l'homme et ses arguments. J'étais toujours aussi déterminée que lorsque je montai dans l'hélicoptère.

 **-Jessica-** T'y gagnes quoi à reconstruire Satellite ?

 **-Sayer-** J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. Grâce à Cécilia, j'ai pu pirater une moto de la sécurité et enclencher la caméra…Et ce que j'ai vu m'a fait souffrir. J'étais comme toi à l'époque, Jessica. J'étais livré à moi-même dans le quartier de Satellite, et pour tout te dire, je sais ce que c'est quand on laisse un monde à l'abandon au profit d'un autre. J'aimerais juste qu'un jour, nous ayons tous les mêmes chances à notre naissance. Cela serait un monde formidable n'est-ce pas ?

…

Revoir Satellite…Dans un meilleur état… ? J'avoue que l'idée me plaisait pas mal. La terre où j'étais née, la terre où mes parents sont morts morts, la terre où mes grands frères sont morts…L'idée de protéger cette partie de moi, cette partie de mon histoire et de celle de ceux qui nous m'ont accompagnée pendant ces treize années de vie était plutôt alléchante en fin de compte.

Je réfléchis un instant. La solution était donc de faire pression sur la ville afin que Satellite se développe ? Je n'en étais pas convaincue moi même à vrai dire…Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de repenser aux paroles qu'on me disait là-bas. « Je te comprends, tu es obligée d'être une lionne dans la cage aux lions, on nous laisse à l'abandon ici, alors que nous pouvons être utiles. »

D'un seul coup tout me revint. Elvis aurait voulu être une star de rock, Mario voulait devenir un grand mécanicien dans une équipe de turbo duellistes, Gaby aurait voulu être astronome, et Michael physicien…Toutes ces vies brisées par le système de Domino City…C'était ignoble…Même moi…Tout ce que je voulais, c'était être une fille normale, aimer mes parents, aller à l'école, me faire des amies, bavarder en classe et rentrer avec un mot à faire signer, et me faire gronder parce que j'ai fait n'importe quoi. J'aurais voulu maudire mes parents en pleurant dans mon lit, et tout consigner dans un journal intime. Mais Domino City…Rex Goodwin nous avait tout volé…Cette raclure, cette pourriture nous avait tout pris, nos rêves, nos vies, et même une mort décente.

Je les imaginais déjà en train de se faire jeter dans la fosse commune comme des rats crevés, devant une population soulagée que deux ou trois trafiquants de pièces de motos soient enfin troués comme du gruyère…Ca me donnait envie de dégueuler rien qu'à y penser.

Je ne savais pas quelle tête je faisais à ce moment là, mais Sayer était toujours là, à me sourire chaleureusement…Son objectif…Oui c'était un bon objectif, j'avais de la force, il avait le pouvoir, et l'occasion de me donner un toit et de la nourriture. Il allait me donner la chance de servir un objectif louable, et plus jamais les générations futures n'allaient avoir à connaître le malheur de vivre à Satellite…Ma décision fut à ce moment prise, je repris la parole d'une voix sèche et arrogante comme à mon habitude, mais cette fois en accord avec les espérances de l'homme.

 **-Jessica-** Sayer. Tes objectifs m'intéressent. Je veux me joindre à ton mouvement. Conduis-y moi.

 **-Sayer-** Merci pour ton aide, pour l'espoir que nous donnerons aux générations futures, merci.

Je venais de m'engager dans quelque chose de plus intense que je ne le pensais, guidée par la pensée de mes défunts aînés, de mes parents, et hantée par le souvenir de cet oncle qui m'avait tout pris. Mais sur le moment, ma haine avait disparu. Les paroles de Sayer avaient réussi à me donner une cause pour laquelle me battre, me battre pour l'espoir. Pas pour le mien certes, mais l'espoir de changer les choses. J'avais 13 ans, j'étais une rebelle, une effrontée, une capricieuse, qui allait changer les choses.

 **-Sayer-** Nous sommes arrivés, princesse.

Il interrompit mes songes. Je passai ma tête au hublot, et j'y vis la ville. Neo Domino City. Nous y étions arrivés, à Domino. Cette ville, c'était la première fois que je la voyais réellement. Tout y était moderne, bien loin de la crasse de Satellite. Les routes étaient propres et stables, elles étaient dessinées convenablement et tout était pris en compte pour garantir la sécurité des automobilistes comme des D-Wheelers. Mario aurait vraiment aimé tester son runner sur cette piste me disais-je tout bas. Je l'aurais regardé du haut d'un de ces buildings, je l'aurais encouragé pendant sa progression, et en moins de temps qu'il ne l'aurait fallu, je serais tombée amoureuse de lui. Je n'avais pas oublié ses dernières paroles. Ces paroles dans lesquelles il voulait faire de moi une femme pour qui il aurait compté. Même si je m'étais gardée de lui répondre, j'aurais bien voulu être une femme à ses côtés également. Mais je ne devais pas le lui dire, il aimait mon arrogance, il aimait ma dégaine, lui avouer aurait été contraire à moi-même.

Nous atterrîmes devant les locaux du mouvement Arcadia. Sayer me fit sortir la première, Cécilia vint juste après moi. Je me tenais devant le bâtiment, il était immense de l'extérieur. Il y avait au moins trente étages, si ce n'était plus. C'était vraiment impressionnant de l'extérieur, la façade semblait de verre, des vitres demi teintées, on voyait de l'intérieur, mais pas de l'extérieur. Je n'osais pas faire un pas, affronter un monde nouveau ne m'était pas arrivé depuis que j'ai découvert la zone BAD. Cécilia posa sa main sur mon épaule, comme pour m'encourager, elle afficha un sourire chaleureux, puis entra avec moi. En passant cette porte, je n'imaginais pas tout ce que j'allais vivre dans ce bâtiment.

En y entrant, je découvris un système administratif que je n'avais jamais vu alors. La structure se divisait en des tas de parties, l'accueil public, réservé aux personnes venant pour divers renseignements et demandes, ainsi qu'une salle d'attente réservée quant à elle aux familles venant voir leurs proches restés dans le mouvement pour gagner en capacités. Le décor était assez sobre, tout comme l'aurait été une maison normale. Cela me plaisait assez à vrai dire. Cécilia avança, me demandant gentiment de la suivre, et toutes deux nous laissâmes Sayer dans le hall, nous dirigeant vers la partie non public, la partie du bâtiment réservé aux recrues.

Nous entrâmes dans un couloir plutôt agréable aux couleurs sobres, les murs étaient marrons, ornés de divers chandeliers. Des lustres étaient pendus au plafond, on se serait cru dans une baraque présidentielle. Nous sortîmes du couloir, celui-ci débouchant sur une longue série d'escaliers tournant inlassablement sur eux mêmes en format un carré. En se penchant sur une des plate-formes intermédiaires, on pouvait voir tout le bâtiment d'en haut ou d'en bas.

 **-Cecilia-** Nous allons monter quelques étages et je te ferai voir ta chambre.

J'acquiesçai, avant de suivre la dame. Nous montâmes une série d'escaliers, me laissant l'occasion de voir quelques membres du mouvement. Ils portaient tous la même tenue, garçon comme filles. Apparemment, il y avait un uniforme spécifique à Arcadia. C'était une longue veste noire qui vous cachait entièrement le cou via un long col de la même couleur. Au milieu, une grande bande verte longeai la fermeture éclaire des deux côtés jusqu'à descendre sur les reins de la personne. Le pantalon quant à lui était assorti au manteau. Garçon comme fille, nous portions le même uniforme,ce n'était pas plus mal après tout.

Nous continuâmes, et à l'étage supérieur se trouvaient des laboratoires. Je ne les voyais pas très bien, mais ils semblaient être de grandes pièces toutes de bleu vêtues. Je m'arrêtai, Cécilia me regarda d'un air dubitatif. Elle prit la parole d'un ton mitigé.

 **-Cécilia-** Quelque chose ne va pas, Jessica ?

 **-Jessica-** Qu'est-ce que cette pièce étrange ?

 **-Cécilia-** Un laboratoire, il y a des personnes ici qui ont des capacités si fortes qu'elles sont incontrôlables, on utilise ce laboratoire pour faire des tests de stabilité afin que les duellistes psychiques se sentent mieux avec eux mêmes.

 **-Jessica-** Sommes-nous…Un danger pour les autres ?

 **-Cécilia-** Tout dépend de ce que tu appelles danger, beaucoup de duellistes ont du mal à contrôler leur pouvoir psychique, surtout quand la personne est instable émotionnellement, cela nous permet de donner un moyen à ces jeunes gens de pouvoir vivre avec leurs pouvoirs sans les craindre à vie. C'est aussi le but de Sayer, lui qui a grandi dans un endroit où les duellistes psychiques étaient rejetés en bloc par toute la société. Tout comme Satellite te rejette à la naissance, Sayer aussi l'a été.

 **-Jessica-** Je comprends…

Nous repartîmes en route dans les escaliers, quelques marches de plus à monter et nous y serions arrivées. J'allais découvrir ma nouvelle chambre…Enfin une chambre tout court, c'était inhabituel, pour moi qui avait l'habitude de dormir dans la base de mes grands frères, entre deux d'entre eux et un drap au sol…Mais malgré les draps propres, les couvertures, et le chauffage, mon lit allait être plus froid ce soir que n'importe quel autre soir.

 **-Cécilia-** Nous sommes arrivées, Jessica . Voici ta chambre, la 212, département EST. Si jamais tu te perds, ne panique pas, quelqu'un viendra t'aider. Tout ira bien mon enfant ?

 **-Jessica-** T'en fais pas, j'ai vu bien pire que ça. Satellite c'est pas un conte de fée ici il y a tout, je ne vais pas me plaindre en plus de ça.

 **-Cécilia-** Je te laisse alors, il se fait tard, et je me lève tôt demain. Le petit déjeuner est à huit heures et le réfectoire ferme à dix heures, sois sure de ne pas être en retard.

 **-Jessica-** Je serai à l'heure, compte sur moi. Merci pour m'avoir amenée ici.

La femme me salua de la tête et partit, me laissant dans ce qui était mes quartiers, avec ma clé.C'était une chambre individuelle. Les murs étaient peints en gris, couleur cassées par les bandes horizontales de diverses couleurs, rose, vert, jaune. C'était dégueulasse comme décoration, mais c'était chez moi désormais. Il y avait une petite table, ainsi qu'un lit assez grand pour moi. Je m'assis à la table, espérant y retrouver la chaleur de ce pot commun, pourtant il n'y était pas.

Cela me faisait énormément de peine de savoir que tout ce que j'avais connu était derrière moi…Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à sortir la moindre larme. La scène finale de mes parents m'avait empli de haine, et Sayer me donna un moyen de la canaliser par le biais de cet objectif. Lorsque je m'allongeai sur mon lit, je trouvai étonnamment vite le sommeil. Malgré cette journée longue , laissant un goût amer dans ma bouche, un goût de vengeance et de rébellion. Je ne rêvai pas cette nuit là, et je ne rêvais plus tout court, puisque tous mes rêves s'étaient envolés lorsque tout m'avait été pris.

…..


	11. Jessica 3 Le test décisif

Ce fut quelques heures plus tard que je me réveillai. Je m'étirai tranquillement avant de repousser doucement ma couverture. Je n'étais pas du matin, il me fallait toujours un certain temps pour me réveiller, et si l'on me parlait durant ce temps je devenais très agressive, enfin encore plus que d'habitude. J'émergeai donc pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, pour finalement me lever d'un pas décidé. Je vis posé sur le lit un uniforme du mouvement Arcadia, il était à ma taille, pile à ma taille. Je l'enfilai donc et me regardai dans un miroir. J'avais vraiment l'air d'une cloche dans ce truc de clown me disais-je. Mais c'était le cadet de mes soucis, j'étais vraiment curieuse de savoir quel allait être mon apprentissage ici.

Je sortis de ma chambre, me dirigeant vers le couloir. J'avais repéré les lieux hier, traîner dans la rue avec des péquenots était assez utile au final, puisque même hors de la rue on gardait le système de repérage, et grâce à ça, je pus gagner le réfectoire tranquillement. Il était 8h30 quand j'entrai dans le réfectoire. Tous les membres du mouvement Arcadia présents déjeunaient. Je regardai quelques personnes agir, elles avaient à peu près mon âge, si ce n'était l'âge à Mario, mais aucun d'eux ne semblait être majeur. Tous passaient d'abord par une sorte de bar où l'on proposait des tas de choses à manger, des bonnes choses qui, à Satellite, étaient hors de prix, puis on devait s'installer et manger à une table, avant de ramener notre plateau dans le côté plonge. J'imitai mes camarades, bien obligée de jouer les moutons cette fois, pas le choix, afin de pouvoir manger. Je pris un chocolat chaud accompagné de quelques brownies, trois brownies, puis m'installai seule à une table dans un coin reculé du réfectoire.

Je bus une gorgée de ce breuvage qui était la seule chose familière que je pus apprécier depuis hier. Cela me réchauffait le corps de l'intérieur, c'était bon. Je regardai les autres, qui ne remarquèrent toujours pas ma présence, au vu du monde, une nouvelle passait inaperçu après tout, puis j'entamai mon brownie. Je croquai dedans, c'était délicieux…Et même un peu trop. Je me rappelai des ces jours de galère avec mes frères quelques temps plus tôt. Quand je sortais et que je ramassais – enfin volais – des bonnes choses à manger, on cassait la croûte ensemble.

La même chose quand c'était cette bande d'imbécile qui ramenait. Je me souvins que je ne voulais pas fêter mes 12 piges ce jour là, je ne voulais pas être aussi jeune. Je voulais être majeure pour apprendre à piloter une moto plus vite…Ce jour là, cette bande d'abrutis avait été voler un gâteau dans une boulangerie de new domino city et s'étaient faits prendre dans une course poursuite avec les gardes au travers de la pipeline qui était hors service…Ces imbéciles avaient pris le risque de se faire envoyer en prison juste pour me ramener un gâteau d'anniversaire…Et ce fut ce jour là qu'Elvis m'apprit à conduire..

Avant que je ne puisse le réaliser, mon visage était couvert de larmes. Ma gorge était nouée, impossible d'avaler ce succulent gâteau qui faisait danser mes papilles. Le simple fait de jouir de quelque chose seule me faisait regretter amèrement l'époque où moi et mes frères partagions le peu que l'on avait. Je pleurais, pleurais à chaudes larmes, ce qui alerta les personnes attablées aux tables voisines, pourtant elles n'en firent rien, puisqu'elles partirent tranquillement après avoir fini leur repas. Etions nous tous passés par cette étape ? Je ne le savais pas, mais une chose était sure, je n'avais pas vu venir le souvenir de ces abrutis.

J'emballai les brownies dans une serviette, j'allais les enterrer plus tard, imaginant que cette maigre offrande aller leur parvenir. Je me promis à ce moment qu'un jour, j'allais manger des brownies à Satellite, dans la zone BAD, ma zone d'enfance. Lorsque la terre aurait cessé de pleurer le sang qui y avait été versé j'avais prévu d'y retourner. Peut-être allais-je réussir à changer les choses d'ici ce temps, mais je sentais qu'au fond de moi j'allais toujours être liée à Satellite. Ce quartier pourri, miteux, nauséabond et dégueulasse, c'était le mien. Et il allait l'être pour toujours.

Les brownies emballés, je restai à table, comme pour me disputer avec moi même. Soudain retentit une espèce de haut parleur, une femme parlait, c'était Cécilia, je reconnaissais sa voix. Elle était apparemment la standardiste du groupe.

 **-Cecilia-** Leocaser Jessica, Leocaser Jessica. Tu es attendue dans le bureau de Sayer.

Moi…?Attendue dans le bureau de Sayer ? Je ne savais pas pourquoi…Mais apparemment il était temps pour moi de montrer à ces péquenots qui j'étais. Je me levai et déposai mon plateau à la plonge d'un air déterminé. Les résidents avaient cette fois notifié ma présence, mais c'est trop tard pour converser, puisque Sayer m'attendait.

Je passai le réfectoire, ainsi que le couloir qui l'hébergeait pour me retrouver au beau milieu de ce grand hall aux escaliers en forme de carrés. Je cherchai du regard où je devais aller, avant de remarquer l'existence d'un grand plan. Le bureau de Sayer était au sommet, le dernier étage. Je ne voulais pas monter tous les escaliers, c'était chiant. Mais fort heureusement, je m'aperçus bien vite de l'existence d'un ascenseur au fond d'une des embouchures. Mon soulagement fut immense. Je courus vers l'ascenseur, bien que j'allais beaucoup moins vite à pied qu'en patins, surtout avec cette drôle de tenue qui me limitait fortement dans mes mouvements. Je débouchai finalement sur cet ascenseur, et appuyai sur le bouton 10, étrangement il n'y avait que 10 étages…C'était surprenant, mais je réussis à calmer ma curiosité en me forçant à admettre que les étages étaient plus grands.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et j'en sortis, toujours associée à ma dégaine habituelle. J'atterris dans un autre couloir, mais cette fois une seule porte s'offrit à moi, celle de Sayer. J'ouvris donc la porte sans frapper, et j'y vis l'homme avec madame tout terrain Cécilia. Celui-ci me sourit en me voyant arriver, je m'avançai et je m'assis sans demander la moindre permission. Il commença alors à parler, d'un air ironique.

 **-Sayer-** Personne ne t'a appris les bonnes manières, Jessica ?

 **-Jessica-** Comme tu le vois. Je viens de Satellite, n'oublie pas ça, Sayer.

 **-Sayer-** Bien, passons l'éponge la-dessus veux-tu. Comment te sens-tu dans ce nouveau foyer, as-tu des amis ?

 **-Jessica-** Tu te prends pour l'infirmière scolaire ? J'ai pas d'amis, je n'en ai pas besoin. Concernant mon sentiment ici, cela serait difficile à expliquer si l'on ne m'autorise pas à être vulgaire, donc je me tais, tu connais le deal Sayer.

 **-Sayer-** En effet. Je suis donc ravi de voir que tu t'intègres bien à votre mouvement. Ton entraînement va commencer dès aujourd'hui. J'aimerais évaluer tes compétences, autant en matière de duel qu'en matière de pouvoirs psychiques. Penses-tu être capable de faire quelques duels dans l'arène aujourd'hui ?

 **-Jessica-** Bien sur. Je suis toujours prête à dégommer des têtes, je viens de la rue.

watch?v=givyExxLNOM

L'homme sourit face à ma réponse directe et ne manquant certainement pas de culot. Il se leva et demanda à la jeune femme de me préparer trois adversaires pour aujourd'hui. La femme s'exécuta, me laissant moi et l'homme seuls. Il prit la parole de nouveau , je distinguai cette fois une once de malice dans son regard. Cela ne me dérangeait pas, on avait tous notre côté sombre après tout.

 **-Sayer-** Si tu réussis ton test, on accomplira peut être de grandes choses ensemble.

 **-Jessica-** Et si j'échoue ? Tu vas me renvoyer croupir dans ce coin dégueulasse de Satellite ?

 **-Sayer-** Je n'irai pas jusque là. Tu auras simplement des tâches à la mesure de tes talents.

 **-Jessica-** Donc si je ne veux pas me taper de la merde, je dois réussir.

 **-Sayer-** Tu peux le voir comme ça.

 **-Jessica-** C'est plutôt trippant. Tu vas pas être déçu, Sayer.

L'homme rit franchement et de bon cœur, ne se souciant pas de la suite. Il avait l'air d'avoir décelé quelque chose en moi. Peut être après tout, puisque j'étais capable de communiquer avec Ascension Sky Dragon, mais aussi capable d'abattre les ruines d'une maison rien qu'avec mon cri. J'avais peut être quelque chose de spécial après tout. M'enfin. Je me levai du fauteuil , devant un Sayer au sourire, je lui dis au revoir et je sortis, cherchant à retrouver un plan du bâtiment afin de me rendre directement au terrain de duel.

Je déambulai donc dans les couloirs, toujours à la recherche de ce couloir. Je vis Cécilia partir plus loin,je crie pour qu'elle m'attende, elle s'exécute. Je courus pour la rattraper , la sermonnant avec arrogance une fois que je fus postée devant elle.

 **-Jessica-** Eh, tu pourrais me conduire au terrain de duel ? J'aimerais éviter de passer trois heures ici à tourner en rond tu comprends.

 **-Cecilia-** Mais certainement, je vais t'y conduire. Ton adversaire t'y attend.

 **-Jessica-** C'est du rapide. Vous êtes toujours aussi efficaces question rapidité ?

 **-Cecilia-** Sayer avait déjà prévenu la personne, il savait que tu accepterais de combattre.

 **-Jessica-** Vraiment ? Quel devin.

La jeune femme sourit d'un léger air moqueur. Elle me montra le chemin, un autre grand couloir débouchant sur une porte automatique. Il suffisait de se tenir devant la porte afin qu'elle s'ouvre automatiquement. Arcadia possédait vraiment toute la technologie possible pour ses duellistes…Je parcourus donc le chemin avec Cécilia jusqu'à arriver devant la porte, celle-ci s'arrêta à ce moment et se tourna vers moi en souriant franchement.

 **-Cecilia-** Ton adversaire se trouve sur le terrain de duel, je suis sure que tu as l'étoffe d'impressionner Sayer, je te souhaiterais bien bonne chance, mais la chance n'est qu'un facteur illusoire utilisé par les impuissants pour se donner du courage. Le reste ne dépend que de toi.

 **-Jessica-** Je ne te pensais pas si poétique. J'y vais , ciao.

Je me retournai, passant ma main dans ma chevelure, avant de m'enfoncer dans la lumière de la porte. Je débouchai sur un terrain de duel aménagé comme l'aurait été un terrain de professionnel. Il y avait assez d'espace pour les monstres, tandis que sur un écran géant se trouvait le logo d'Arcadia.

Je supposai en le voyant qu'il servait pour la retransmission des matchs. Il y avait une vitre en verre sur le côté, vitre servant sûrement à héberger des spectateurs. Sayer y était logé et me fixait avec le sourire en coin, tandis que je continuais à scruter les environs. Je remarquai finalement un jeune homme d'à peu près 16 ans en face, il portait l'uniforme d'Arcadia, mais je ne pouvais distinguer que ses yeux noisettes provocateurs, puisqu'il portait un casque couvrant ses cheveux. Il me désigna du doigt et prit la parole d'un air hautain.

watch?v=raEe5J-xMsI

 **-Josue-** Si je m'attendais à ce que cet adversaire spécial soit une petite fille. Cela sera vite réglé ! Enfile ce casque que l'on joue !

Je ne répondis pas. Répondre à une provocation d'entrée de jeu, c'était se condamner à jouer le jeu de l'ennemi, voilà ce qu'Elvis m'avait appris. Je me contentai simplement de mettre ce casque. J'avais déjà compris à quoi il servait, je n'étais pas dupe. Je supposais qu'il allait m'infliger des souffrances à chaque fois que j'allais prendre des attaques, je devrais donc infliger le double à mon adversaire avant même qu'il ne me touche…Tout comme un combat de rue.

 **-Jessica-** Je suis prête. Nous pouvons démarrer le duel.

 **-Josue-** Alors allons-y !

Le duel démarra, nos casques s'allumèrent , et l'écran de duel également, l'écran était divisé en deux, avec nos visages sur chacune des faces, ainsi que nos noms et nos life points en dessous. On se serait vraiment cru à la fortune cup. Pourtant cela ne m'intimidait pas. Le joueur en face prit la main, il semblait en avoir une bonne.

 **-Josue-** Je prends la main !

Je vais jouer un monstre en position de défense, et je vais placer deux cartes masquées ! C'est à toi de jouer ! ( 3 Cartes en main )

 **-Jessica-** Je joue ! Draw !

Je place moi aussi un monstre en mode défense, et deux cartes masquées ! Et je termine mon tour ! (3 Cartes en main)

 **-Josue-** Draw ! Je retourne ma sorcière psychique de la sérénité ! (1400 ATK) Puis je vais jouer mon commandant psychique ! (1400 ATK) J'utilise mes deux monstres en synchronisation ! Viens à moi, Goyo Guardian ! (2800 ATK)

Je vais attaquer ton monstre !

 **-Jessica-** Tu as attaqué mon X-Saber Emmersblade, il va invoquer spécialement un monstre X-Saber de mon deck, et je choisis Fulhelmknight ! (1300 ATK).

 **-Josue-** Mon Goyo va activer son effet spécial ! Je vais ramener ton Emmersblade sur le terrain ! Et je termine mon tour ! (3 En main)

Alors qu'il venait de terminer son tour, Josue n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il m'avait donné la victoire en agissant de la sorte. J'affichai un sourire devant l'incompétence terrible de ce jeune homme qui m'avait servi la victoire sur un plateau, reprenant la parole avec arrogance.

 **-Jessica-** Quel abruti tu fais.

 **-Josue-** Comment !? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit grosse pouf !?

 **-Jessica-** C'est le dernier tour ! Draw !

Je vais retourner ma carte piège ! Paralysateur de pièges ! Elle va geler toutes les cartes pièges sur le terrain pour un tour complet !

 **-Josue-** Ca ne te suffira pas pour passer mon Gardien Goyo !

 **-Jessica-** Cela reste à voir ! Je vais invoquer mon XX-Saber Boggart Knight ! (ATK 1900) Son effet va me permettre d'invoquer un autre Emmersblade ! (1300 ATK) . Je vais ensuite invoquer spécialement Faultroll depuis ma main ! (ATK 2400)

Maintenant ! Je vais synchroniser Emmersblade ainsi que Faultroll !

Tandis que mes monstres se synchronisaient, je sentis monter en moi une puissance assez impressionnante . L'atmosphère autour de moi commençait à s'agiter, si bien que dans cette pièce sans aération quelconque, un vent violent commença à se déclencher, faisant s'affoler la partie inférieure de mon uniforme Arcadia qui s'agitait dans tous les sens. Sayer se leva, comme intéressé par le scénario, tandis que je déclenchai l'invocation synchro.

 **-Jessica-** Je protègerai mon cœur avec mon épée ! Synchro Summon ! XX-Saber Gotoms ! (ATK3100)

 **-Josue-** 3100 points d'attaque !? C'est plus que Goyo !

 **-Jessica-** Désolée Chéri, mais c'est la fin pour toi. ~ Gottoms détruit Goyo !

Mon Gottoms se rua sur le gardien goyo qui malgré sa résistance se fut fracasser par l'épée de mon monstre, je constatai les effets de la perte de life points sur mon adversaire, il semblait encaisser le coup péniblement, son visage se crispa légèrement, tandis que je n'avais toujours pas terminé.

 **-Jessica-** Je vais attaquer Emmersblade avec Fulhelmknight ! Je vais ensuite activer l'effet d'Emmersblade et de mon Fulhelmknight, je vais invoquer Emmersblade depuis mon cimetière, ainsi qu'un autre Emmersblade de mon deck ! (ATK 1300 + ATK 1300)

 **-Josue-** Alors…Avec tous ces monstres…

 **-Jessica-** Voila pourquoi tu es un idiot. Tu m'as laissé la porte ouverte à la victoire en ramenant Emmersblade. J'attaque avec le restant de mes Sabers !

Mes guerriers se ruèrent sur le jeune homme, d'abord Emmersblade , qui de ses 1300 points d'attaque frappa le jeune homme, le faisant hurler de douleur. L'autre Emmersblade attaqua à son tour, enlevant d'avantage de points au jeune homme impuissant et hurlant de douleur. Son visage était déformé par les dommages qu'il avait subi. Lorsque Boggart Knight lança son attaque, je lus en ce jeune homme qu'il allait subir bien plus de dégâts en perdant le duel…Et je ne pouvais m'y résoudre, j'ordonnai à mon monstre de stopper son attaque. Mon adversaire me regarda avec surprise, tandis que Sayer, lui, s'arrêta de sourire…Je pris la parole , avec mon ton habituel.

Josue – 1100 LP

 **-Jessica-** J'entre en Main phase deux. Je synchronise Fulhelmknight et Emmersblade pour jouer Hyunlei qui détruit ta carte face verso ! Puis Gottoms va sacrifier Emmersblade, Huynlei, ainsi que Boggart Knight afin de défausser toutes les cartes que tu as en main. Te laissant totalement à découvert. Ma carte face verso est Saber Hole, elle va annuler le prochain coup que tu pourrais tenter, et tu n'as plus rien sur le terrain ni en main. Si tu ne veux pas être blessé d'avantage, abandonne et tout finira bien.

Mon adversaire me regarda d'un air béat, stupéfait par l'annonce que je venais de faire. Apparemment, il n'était pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un fasse preuve de compassion avec lui. Je commençais à cerner le vrai visage du mouvement Arcadia, les plus faibles étaient ceux qui prennent tout sur eux…Tout comme le monde actuel. Mais moi, je me rappelais de la rue, sans cette bande d'abrutis, si elle n'avait pas été là pour moi, alors que j'étais faible, je me serais faite écraser comme tous les faibles de la rue qui étaient seuls. Mon adversaire prit la parole , d'une voix troublée.

 **-Josue-** Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Tu aurais très bien pu m'achever, pourquoi tu me laisses le choix ?

 **-Jessica-** J'ai de la haine en moi qui me pousserait à agir contre toi pour être évacuée…Sauf que moi, je ne suis pas une de ces personnes qui s'en prennent aux faibles pour prouver qu'ils ne sont pas impuissants, j'ai de la haine en moi, mais cela serait du gâchis de la laisser se déverser sur toi. Je préfère la garder bien au chaud pour la suite.

 **-Josue-** ….Je vois…Bien…J'abandonne. Tu as gagné.

Le duelliste posa sa main sur son deck en guise d'abandon. L'écran de duel afficha totalement mon visage afin d'annoncer ma victoire. Mon adversaire enleva son casque, et je pus distinguer sa chevelure, des cheveux bruns en bataille qui lui tombèrent sur le visage, mais n'ayant que très peu de volume à l'arrière. Il esquissa un signe de tête en guise de remerciement, puis partit, me laissant seule sur le terrain de duel. Je pris la parole, m'adressant à Sayer, qui semblait m'entendre de sa loge.

 **-Jessica-** Tu peux amener la suite, Sayer.

 **-Sayer-** Cela ne sera pas nécessaire.

 **-Jessica-** Comment ça, pas nécessaire ?

 **-Sayer-** Tu as les capacités de duel nécessaires afin de développer ton niveau, tu as également les pouvoirs psychiques requis afin de progresser ici…Cependant tu n'es qu'une faible d'esprit. Si tu n'es pas capable de blesser autrui pour ton propre épanouissement, tu ne seras jamais capable d'oeuvrer pour Satellite.

 **-Jessica-** Tu insinues que je suis une faible !?

 **-Sayer-** Tout à fait. Tu n'as rien à faire dans nos rangs si tu gardes ce mental.

La nouvelle me choqua. Sayer, leader du mouvement Arcadia, semblant important administrativement, possédait un côté animal encore plus prononcé que mes grands frères ayant grandi dans le quartier le plus pourri de Satellite. Je compris à ce moment la loi du mouvement Arcadia, c'est manger, ou être mangé, rien de plus. C'était bien pour cela que lorsque je pleurais pendant le petit déjeuner, personne n'y prêtait attention. Je compris tout le mouvement grâce à la pensée du leader. Devant ma réaction, le leader se leva, et prit une nouvelle fois la parole.

 **-Sayer-** Nous allons te donner une mission de rattrapage, une mission qui te forcera à voir la réalité des choses. Si tu échoues cette mission, nous pourrons toujours te trouver des tâches adaptées.

 **-Jessica-** Des tâches adaptées ? Du genre ?

 **-Sayer-** Contente toi de réussir.

L'homme partit sans me laisser le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, je m'assis sur le terrain, au sol, méditant sur les paroles de l'homme. Je ne voulais pas blesser les autres gratuitement, ce n'était pas ma nature, et puis Mario me l'avait dit, que j'étais la seule encore récupérable…Je devais mener une vie rangée , et hors de toute mauvaise conscience, pour eux, la lumière qui guide mes pas. Quoique Sayer en dise, je l'emmerdais après tout, j'avais toujours eu ma propre éthique de vie.

Je me relevai confiante, boostée par ma propre conscience. J'enlevai finalement ce casque, laissant mes cheveux blonds rebelles s'épanouir de nouveau, avant de sortir définitvement de cette arène.

watch?v=ZTbVtOK1MOo

Je retrouvai le couloir par lequel j'étais entrée, à la différence près que cette fois j'y trouvai un jeune homme en train de laver le sol. Le jeune homme, portant l'uniforme d'Arcadia, avait des cheveux tout aussi rebelles que les miens. Ils formaient une espèce de coupe au carré, surplombée par deux longues mèches lui tombant sur les côtés du visage. Ce jeune homme aux cheveux châtains était concentré. Lorsque je m'avançai vers lui, il s'écarta sans que je ne lui demande quoi que ce soit…Ce qui me fit tilter. Il semblait vraiment soumis, il s'était prosterné avant même que je ne le lui demande. Devant ce spectacle, je pris la parole sans animosité.

 **-Jessica-** Pourquoi tu laves ici ? T'es maniaque ? T'sais les sols c'est pas la priorité.

Le jeune homme me lança un regard, me laissant alors distinguer ses yeux. Deux grands yeux gris dont la lumière était conséquente, tout comme les yeux d'un enfant. Il devait avoir à peu près mon âge, mais son visage n'était pas du tout celui d'un homme. Il respirait l'innocence, il ne devait avoir vécu aucun malheur dans sa vie. Bien que ce genre de garçon aurait du m'insupporter, eux qui ont toujours tout eu, je ne pouvais me résoudre à détester celui-ci. Il prit la parole, gêné par ma question.

– Ah…Non…Je…Je lave car c'est mon travail ici.

 **-Jessica-** Ton travail ? Tu as l'uniforme non ? Tu as bien des talents.

– J'ai des pouvoirs psychiques…Mais ils sont trop faibles, je fais donc partie de la section de développement des pouvoirs, une fois par semaine, voir deux fois, je passe au laboratoire où l'on me fait subir des légers traitements électrochocs pour affiner ma perception psychique. En attendant, je nettoie les sols…Je suis le dessous du panier si tu préfères…

Le jeune homme me sourit en disant cela. Voila donc ce qui attendait les personnes ne réussissant pas dans les quartiers d'Arcadia…Les sales besognes, et un « traitement spécial »…Je réfléchis, Sayer semblait plus mauvais que je ne le croyais, mais quitter Arcadia m'aurait renvoyé à la galère, donc je devais bien faire avec et éviter d'être à la ramasse. Devant ma réflexion, le jeune homme fut mal à l'aise, il passa sa main derrière son crâne pour gratter sa chevelure par gêne, Avant de se ressaisir en me proposant une poignée de main amicale. Il affichait un sourire sympathique.

 **-Toby-** Mais..Je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je suis Tredwell, Toby Tredwell ! Pourrais-je…Connaître ton nom ?

 **-Jessica-** ….Ah, excuse moi j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je suis Leocaser Jessica, je suis arrivée hier ici. Donne moi ton balais, je vais t'aider à prendre la suite.

 **-Toby-** Euh…Non ! Tu es gentille…Mais c'est mon travail de le faire…

 **-Jessica-** Assez discuté, je vais finir, t'as bien le droit à une pause.

J'arrachai le balais des mains du jeune homme, il était déjà assez en sueur, haletant à cause de l'effort qu'il faisait, je n'allais pas le laisser finir un boulot aussi crevant. Je nettoyai le couloir en quelques minutes. C'était ma première fois que je lavais un sol, mais je m'en sortis plutôt bien…Enfin…Je le crus…Jusqu'à ce que j'eus fini cette tâche que j'avais arrâché des mains du garçon.

 **-Jessica-** Voila qui est fait ! Tu vois quand tu bénéficies d'un peu d'aide, tout change de perspective !

 **-Toby-** Hmmm…Jessica… ? Je….Je peux te demander….

 **-Jessica-** Inutile de me remercier, contente toi de te reposer un p-

 **-Toby-** Tu as lavé avec l'eau sale…

 **-Jessica-** Huh ? Tu déconnes !?

Je m'arrêtai net, tournant mon regard vers le sceau dans lequel j'avais mis mon balais…Et le jeune homme avait raison, j'avais bien lavé avec de l'eau sale…Je m'excusai au jeune homme qui le prit plutôt bien , et repassai avec de l'eau propre. Les douze coups de midi retentirent, il était l'heure d'aller prendre le repas…Mais j'attendis Toby le temps qu'il finisse le travail qu'il m'avait finalement repris des ès tout, je lui devais bien ça après ce que je lui avais fait subir. Il finit son travail et me regarda, moi qui était mal à l'aise. Il se mit à rire discrètement de ma maladresse, m'entraînant avec lui dans le premier instant complice que je vivais ici. Rire me faisait du bien. C'était un petit plaisir sous-estimé dans notre vie, mais qui avait le pouvoir de guerrir bien des maux. Ce fut la rencontre avec Toby qui m'apprit ça, puisque je n'avais pas pu rire depuis mon arrivée à Arcadia, et que ce fut le jeune homme qui raviva en moi cet instinct inoubliable.,

 **-Toby-** Dis…Jessica….Ca te dirait de….Manger avec moi ce midi ?

 **-Jessica-** Tu crois quoi gamin ? Que je t'ai attendu juste pour le plaisir de te regarder faire des efforts ? Allons manger ensemble.

 **-Toby-** Je suis sûr que nous avons le même âge Jessica…

Cela avait l'air de faire plaisir à Toby, que je l'accompagne. Et cela me faisait plaisir également. J'avais eu de la chance de le croiser. La première personne à qui je pouvais réellement parler dans ce bâtiment. J'avoue que cela me soulageait. Nous nous hâtâmes tous deux vers le réfectoire. Je retrouvai le même réfectoire que j'avais laissé ce matin, toujours aussi froid et machinal. Cependant, Toby était avec moi cette fois, il s'avança joyeusement jusqu'à prendre son plat, une simple soupe miso avec des nouilles et un petit gâteau en dessert. Je pris le même plateau et nous nous installâmes ensemble à la même table que celle que j'eus fréquenté du matin. Je suppose que c'était une habitude chez les nouveaux arrivants, de se faire discret, comme voulant se fondre dans la foule – non , la jungle – qu'était Arcadia.

Toby lança un « Itadakimasu ! » que je répétai par politesse. Cette fois j'arrivai à manger, je ne savourais toujours pas, mais l'appel de l'estomac passait au dessus de mes sentiments. Toby prit la parole , essayant de me connaître d'avantage en me posant des questions diverses.

 **-Toby-** Dis , Jessica, tu as quel âge ?

 **-Jessica-** 14 ans ma poule et toi ?

 **-Toby-** Je viens d'avoir 14 ans aussi. Je t'ai vue sortir de la l'arène, tu es une duelliste psychique toi aussi ?

 **-Jessica-** Ouais, j'étais en train de passer un test, mais je l'ai échoué. Sayer doit me recontacter pour une mission, et si je l'échoue aussi il adaptera mon travail à mes capacités…Je suppose qu'il voulait dire par là que je ferai le ménage comme toi.

 **-Toby-** Oui…Sayer est un peu dur avec tout le monde, mais il est gentil. Il prend soin de moi en me faisant développer mes pouvoirs, cela fait un peu mal l'électrochoc, mais comme Sayer me le dit, le jour où j'aurai à livrer un vrai combat, si je ne suis pas préparé, je prendrai d'avantage de dégâts…Donc pour ma sécurité c'est nécessaire.

Le jeune homme finit sa soupe miso et me sourit avant d'attaquer son bol de nouilles. Je ne comprenais pas la personnalité de Sayer. Pourquoi s'acharner à garder un élément tel que Toby qui était plus faible que la plupart des adhérents quand on pouvait tout simplement ne garder que la crème… ? Je ne trouvais aucune réelle raison à cette perception des duellistes selon Sayer.

Nous finîmes notre repas dans le calme, Toby se proposa pour débarrasser ma table. Je n'aimais pas ça, mais puisqu'il insistait, je le laissai. Apparemment, il aimait rendre service…Et d'après ce qu'il m'avait dit, il était très seul au mouvement Arcadia, je pense que lui et moi avions trouvé l'un en l'autre la compagnie que nous cherchions. Le jeune homme empila nos plateaux et nos bols, pour ensuite les amener à la plonge. Il revint ensuite à table, toujours en souriant. Je me contentai de lui sourire discrètement en guise de réponse, avant de repartir avec lui dans la bonne humeur.

 **-Jessica-** Dis, Toby. Tu es occupé cette après-midi ?

 **-Toby-** Nope ! Pas de mission cette après-mdi. Je vais en profiter pour rendre visite à ma sœur je pense. Cela fait une bonne semaine qu'on ne s'est pas vus.

 **-Jessica-** Ah ? Tu as une sœur ?

 **-Toby-** Oui ! Elle s'appelle Misty, elle est une mannequin célèbre dans la ville…A côté d'elle, je ne suis pas grand chose…Elle est ravissante et talentueuse, moi je ne suis qu'un raté ….

La mine du jeune homme s'assombrit lorsqu'il évoqua sa sœur, il semblait vraiment l'aimer, mais de cet amour naquit un sentiment d'infériorité. Il voulait être à sa hauteur, sûrement pour se considérer digne de se tenir à ses côtés…Au fond, il était exactement comme cette bande d'imbéciles qui m'avaient soutenu…Avec de grandes ambitions, mais sans les moyens de les réaliser. Voulant le conforter, je m'adressai à mon ami d'un ton compatissant, c'était plutôt rare chez moi.

 **-Jessica-** Il ne faut pas dire ça, tu sais, je suis sûre que ta sœur t'aime vraiment pour ce que tu es sans avoir besoin que tu progresses dans quoi que ce soit.

 **-Toby-** Ce n'est pas le soucis…Nos parents sont partis il y a un an, du jour au lendemain ils ont décidé de faire leur vie en me confiant à ma sœur…Mais ma sœur, aussi forte soit-elle…C'est une fille. Donc je dois la protéger avec mes pouvoirs psychiques. Je suis son frère après tout…

 **-Jessica-** ….Tu es quelqu'un de têtu, n'est-ce pas ?

 **-Toby-** Je suppose que oui héhéhéhé.

Le jeune homme me déposa une bise sur la joue, puis partit, j'avais l'impression d'avoir gagné un petit frère aujourd'hui…Toby n'avait malheureusement rien d'un homme, mais je n'étais pas assez cruelle pour le lui dire en pleine figure. Il était quand même très gentil et affectueux, et sa présence m'avait vraiment sauvée de la folie. J'avais trouvé le peu de chaleur que je cherchais dans ces murs froids et rigides. Toby m'avait fait un bien fou. Enfin j'avais trouvé quelqu'un qui pouvait me comprendre…Et je l'avoue que j'allais en avoir besoin, face à ces évènements qui m'attendaient…


	12. Jessica 4 Une mission périlleuse

Je retournai dans ma chambre afin de récupérer un peu de cette matinée éprouvante, je m'écroulai imméditament sur le lit. Ma rage était toujours présente, mais j'arrivais un peu à la contenir. Me laisser dévorer par la rage aurait été ridicule, cela aurait tout simplement été s'abaisser au niveau de cette saloperie qui me servait d'oncle, qui avait vendu son propre frère pour ses intérêts personnels. Je propulsai un long soupir hors de moi, marquant une pause mérité. Tout s'était passé si vite depuis hier soir, j'avais l'impression que tout s'enchaînait sans même me laisser le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Et même la réflexion que j'avais en ce moment allait être de courte durée, puisque le haut parleur retentit , me laissant entendre la voix de Cécilia.

 **-Cécilia-** Jessica Leocaser est attendue au bureau de Sayer. Jessica Leocaser est attendu au bureau de Sayer.

 **-Jessica-** Tain…Tu me soûles la vieille. J'peux pas avoir cinq minutes ?

Je me relevai, emportant mon disque de duel et mes cartes avec moi. Je me regardai une dernière fois dans le miroir , essayant de plaquer sur mon crâne mes cheveux rebelles qui partaient un peu dans tous les sens, sans succès. J'avais vraiment l'air tâche dans cet uniforme tout de même…

Je sortis après ça. Et cette fois j'arrivais à me repérer. Je longeai le long couloir débouchant sur les escaliers centraux, avant d'en longer un autre pour atterrir dans l'ascenseur qui me propulsai jusqu'à l'étage du bureau de Sayer. Une fois devant la porte du bureau j'inspirai un grand coup…Avant de donner un coup de pied violent dans la porte, ouvrant celle ci pleinement. Le chef me regardait , toujours le sourire au lèvres, il semblait aimer cette désinvolture. J'arrivai sans parler , m'installant de nouveau dans le fauteuil face à lui. Comme pour lui montrer que j'étais la patronne , je croisai les jambes et le regarde de haut.

 **-Sayer-** Toujours pas de bonnes manières Jessica ?

 **-Jessica-** Toujours pas. Envoie la mission boss.

 **-Sayer-** C'est déjà un bon début que de m'appeler boss. Enfin, passons les détails. Voici donc ton second test, tu as déjà montré tes pouvoirs, ainsi que tes capacités de jeu, mais il te manque clairement le mental pour tout cela. Je te charge donc d'aller t'infiltrer à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt de la sécurité de Domino, dans lequel tu trouveras deux choses que tu devras me ramener.

 **-Jessica-** Quelles sont ces choses ?

 **-Sayer-** Tout d'abord, un deck. Un de nos duellistes a été envoyé au centre de détention car il s'est servi de ses pouvoirs psychiques à des fins violentes, mais ces cartes m'appartiennent, je voudrais que tu ailles les récupérer et que tu me ramènes le deck.

 **-Jessica-** Bien reçu. J'irai récupérer tes cartes.

 **-Sayer-** La seconde chose que tu devras récupérer, c'est un duel runner.

 **-Jessica-** Un duel runner ?

 **-Sayer-** Le tien précisément. Les membres de la sécurité ont confisqué ton runner et l'ont installé dans l'entrepôt suite à la catastrophe d'hier, je voudrais que tu ailles le récupérer car je sais que tu seras une agent efficace à moto n'est-ce pas ?

 **-Jessica-** Ca va sans dire. Je vais le faire, comptez sur moi. Je commence quand ?

 **-Sayer-** Dès maintenant. Mais fais attention à une chose, les gardes pullulent et il te sera difficile de leur filer entre les doigts. J'ai deux têtes qui travaillent pour moi là-bas, mais fais tout de même attention.

 **-Jessica-** J'ai échappé à plus de gardes dans ma vie que tu n'as de membres dans ton mouvement. Donc tais toi un peu au lieu de dire de la merde Sayer.

 **-Sayer-** Bien. Je te confie ce badge pour entrer dans les quartiers de la sécurité, il sera à usage unique, car les gardes le désactiveront dès qu'ils auront repéré qu'il est à l'origine de l'intrusion.

 **-Jessica-** Merci. Je reviendrai triomphante.

Je quittai donc la salle d'un pas décidé. Enfin une mission qui allait me replonger dans mon quotidien me disais-je. Mario m'avait fait promettre de ne plus rien faire de similaire…Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser mon runner dans les mains de la sécurité. Ce runner que l'on avait construit ensemble ne pouvait pas rester dans les mains de Goodwin et ses hommes. Je ne pouvais pas le concevoir.

Ce fut ainsi que déterminée, je sortis du mouvement Arcadia, badge en poche, afin de récupérer mon dû.

Sortir et prendre l'air me fit du bien, je retrouvai la ville, cette fois de journée, qui était beaucoup plus claire par rapport à la dernière fois que j'avais pu la contempler. Le ciel était dégagé, les rayons du soleil perçaient la pénombre instaurée par les gratte ciels de la ville. C'était agréable à voir. Je m'avançai un peu, une brise assez puissante traversait la ville, balayant le peu de pollution stagnante et me faisant frissonner au passage. C'était vivifiant. La ville était vraiment un autre monde comparée à Satellite, et je le découvrais à chaque minute.

Je me déplaçais d'allées en allées , à travers toute la ville, en courant. Je n'avais pas de papiers, il fallait donc que j'évite à tout prix de stagner dans les environs, pour éviter d'être prise dans un éventuel combat de rue. Je passai quelques rues encore, jusqu'à arriver jusqu'à la « Daimon Area » comme c'était indiqué sur le panneau. Je regardai la zone de loin, elle était peuplées de duellistes plus ou moins jeunes portant la marque criminelle de la ville. Ils étaient tous des brigands tout comme nous l'étions aussi moi et ma bande…Les voir comme ça régler leurs comptes, faire des duels, ou encore rire entre eux me rappela ce que j'avais perdu la veille. Je voulus aller les rejoindre, mais je m'arrêtai net. Je n'appartenais plus à ce monde. Je devais me concentrer sur réussir ma mission et rien d'autre.

J'arrivai finalement sur les coups de 15 heures à l'entrepôt dans lequel je devais accomplir ma mission. J'inspectai l'endroit. Des gardes étaient postés devant, ce qui rendrait une progression frontale totalement futile. Il ne me restait plus que trois options. Une entrée à l'arrière, une entrée souterraine, une entrée par dessus. C'était le peu d'options qu'il me restait…Ou alors…Une autre option supplémentaire.

 **-Jessica-** Ascension Sky Dragon, viens à moi.

Le dragon m'apparut, il ne pouvait être vu de personne, excepté moi. Il se posa juste à côté de moi, il me regardait d'un air neutre, attendant que je lui parle pour improviser la suite.

 **-Jessica-** Désolée de ne pas t'avoir appelé plus tôt, des choses se sont passées et je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis.

 **-Akulia-** Ce n'est rien. Par contre évite de m'appeler Ascension Sky Dragon. Akulia est mon nom, tout du moins, celui donné par ton grand-père.

 **-Jessica-** Mon père…? Tu connais mon grand-père… ?

 **-Akulia-** Oui. J'appartenais autre fois à James Leocaser, ton grand-père. Des choses se sont passées depuis et Goodwin a pris possession de moi. Ton père Christophe quant à lui a tenté de me récupérer, en se dressant contre Goodwin avec son frère Jeffrey à ses côtés.

 **-Jessica-** Je vois…Mon père était donc un résistant…

 **-Akulia-** Il habitait Domino City, mais condamnait la manière dont la ville traitait les personnes de Satellite, c'est comme ça qu'il rassembla des adeptes de sa pensée afin de monter un coup d'état contre Rex Goodwin…Seulement…Son frère, son second, le trahit au dernier moment en échange d'un poste dans les hauts grades de la sécurité et Christophe fut envoyé à Satellite, lui, sa femme, et sa fille.

 **-Jessica-** ….Je ne veux pas en entendre plus, Akulia. Je ne veux pas laisser cette rage reprendre le dessus, surtout avec ces pouvoirs psychiques qui sont les miens, je ne dois pas emprunter la voie de la colère…Akulia. Je voudrais que tu fasses une diversion pour les deux gardes là-bas, histoire que je puisse m'infiltrer tranquillement. Si tu pouvais cracher quelque chose…Où je sais pas moi détruire un bâtiment, ça serait sympa.

 **-Akulia-** J'ai mieux que ça. Si tu ne veux blesser personne, j'ai la solution.

Le dragon s'envola, il s'éleva haut dans le ciel, tandis que je le regardais, en attente de son action. Ce qu'il m'avait dit ne pouvait que me troubler, mais regarder le passé aurait été un frein à la mission d'aujourd'hui. Malgré tout, Sayer avait raison. Je devais mettre de côté certaines émotions afin de progresser sereinement. Cela ne faisait pas de moi une sorcière pour autant, il fallait juste que je distingue les choses. Que je prenne du recul et que j'acquiert du discernement.

Le dragon était à une altitude suffisante pour son plan. Il me fit un signe de la tête. J'allai me cacher non loin de l'entrée principale de l'entrepôt, pour pouvoir y courir une fois la diversion crée. Je fis un signe approbateur au dragon qui s'exécuta. Il rugit très , très fort dans la ville, laissant résonner son cri pendant trois à quatre secondes, les gardes s'interpellèrent tandis que le dragon rugit de nouveau. Il se déplaça, comme pour guider les gardes dans la zone opposée à la zone Daimon. Il fit ça jusqu'à ce que le champ soit libre pour que je puisse me faufiler. Je ne me fis pas de mine pour le dragon, et je me ruai sur la porte, passant le badge et pénétrant avec succès dans l'entrepôt.

watch?v=Sg7iWlqwwX4

L'entrepôt était sombre et sinistre. Tout ce que l'on y voyait, c'était des étagères à perte de vues, et des gardes. Beaucoup de gardes étaient postés, mais par chance, j'étais assez petite pour qu'ils ne me voient pas de derrière l'étagère. Je me faufilai tranquillement tandis que ces gardes patrouillaient. J'en profitai pour lire une affiche m'indiquant ma position. J'étais dans une salle d'archives. Ma cible, la salle des objets saisis, n'était que deux couloirs plus loin. J'étais vraiment chanceuse. Je calculai mon itinéraire d'entrée dans la salle, deux couloirs et une salle intermédiaire, ainsi que mon itinéraire de sortie. Il y avait des escaliers menant à l'entrée est du bâtiment depuis la salle des objets saisis à en croire le plan, je pouvais donc sortir en runner me dis-je.

C'est ainsi que ma folle course commença. Je longeai les murs de la sombre salle en espérant ne pas être repérée par les gardes. Par chance, la plupart étaient en patrouille, et donc mobiles, ce qui me laissait assez de temps pour me faufiler dans leur dos et me cacher lorsqu'ils repéraient un bruit suspect. Je continuai comme ça jusqu'à sortir de la salle des archives et débouchai sur le couloir , qui lui était tout aussi sinistre que le reste.

On se serait vraiment cru dans un de ces films d'horreur dont la protagoniste est une blonde à gros seins qui avait peur de se faire trancher. Ca en venait presque au cliché. Malgré l'ambiance, je ne me laissai pas distraire, il fallait que je fasse en sorte de rentrer sauve. Je longeai encore les murs, derrière les gardes en patrouille. L'un d'eux arriva de face, mais je pus me cacher derrière une pile de cartons, merci à ma petite taille de jeunette pour ça. Au final, j'arrivai à passer ce petit couloir, jusqu'à arriver à l'autre , en évitant de justesse le garde qui se retourna au moment où moi je changeai de direction. J'arrivai devant la porte et passai mon badge, par chance, il n'avait pas été désactivé à ce moment.

Je pénétrai la salle des objets saisis sans encombres. Elle était gigantesque, retrouver le deck et le runner n'allait pas être une chose aisée. Pourtant, le temps manquait et j'étais bien obligé de fouiller. Je m'exécutai alors et me mis à ouvrir tous les tiroirs que je pouvais trouver. Je trouvai pas mal d'effets personnels appartenant sûrement aux détenus du pénitencier, que ce soit des bagues, des bracelets, ou encore des armes…Mais je venais pour reprendre la propriété de Sayer et la mienne. J'ouvris 15 tiroirs poussiéreux, me retenant de tousser à chaque ouverture , pour au final déboucher sur un paquet de cartes. Un deck « Banish Psychic » dont la carte en avant était « Archdémon Psycérébral » , Sayer devait sûrement parler de ça. Je pris le deck, que je mis dans ma poche, avant de reprendre ma recherche. Trouver mon runner était plus simple, puisqu'il était entreposé tout au fond de la salle. Le rose/rouge en couleur dominante me fit repérer la bécane assez facilement. C'était la mienne, aucun doute possible, il y avait encore des traces de chocs qu'elle avait reçu quelques semaines plus tôt lors de mes courses avec Mario.

watch?v=B-xC69bfKA8

J'enfourchai la bécane et mis le deck psychique à l'intérieur. Mon propre deck était dans mon disque de duel, donc autant prendre la place restante pour y placer les cartes reçues. Je me secouai un peu, comme pour me remettre d'aplomb avant de quitter le bâtiment. Mon objectif était de sortir par les escaliers en bécane, mais cela allait faire du bruit, donc autant me déplacer à pied avec pour le moment.

J'ouvris la porte arrière de la salle, elle débouchait sur un long escalier qui lui même débouchait sur la sortie tant attendue. J'allais la pénétrer quand j'entendis un bruit venant de derrière, comme une porte qui s'était ouverte. Je me retournai, mais je fus immédiatement aveuglée par la lumière d'une lampe. Celle d'un garde. Le garde prit la parole, sans crier , sans s'énerver. Son arrogance m'était familière, je savais qui il était.

Cette voix était la voix que je ne voulais pas entendre, celle qui avait le don de me rendre folle.

 **-Jeffrey-** Voyez-vous ça. Jessica. Quel plaisir de te revoir.

 **-Jessica-** Epargne moi ça. Je sais très bien que tu n'as pas le sens de la famille, ordure.

 **-Jeffrey-** Voyons ma petite, après tout ce que nous avons partagé…Viens dans les bras de ton oncle.

 **-Jessica-** Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas à faire la circulation à Satellite ?

 **-Jeffrey-** Pas du tout. Figure toi qu'après l'incident d'hier, et ma brillante élimination de 31 délinquants, j'ai été promu à la ville. Tu te rends compte ? Ma première promotion je l'ai eue en vendant ton père, la seconde en tuant tes misérables petits camarades. J'aurai donc réussi ma vie grâce à des déchets. La belle affaire !

 **-Jessica-** Si tu es satisfait par ton ascension, tant mieux pour toi, mais tout se paie un jour Jeffrey.

 **-Jeffrey-** Tu ne tentes même pas de me faire payer de ta main ? Je t'aurais cru plus agressive.

 **-Jessica-** Je ne laisserai pas la rage prendre le dessus. Je ne ferai pas le mal comme toi tu l'as fait.

 **-Jeffrey-** Bien bien, de toute façon j'ai un motif légitime pour te poursuivre, tu es entrée par effraction ici et tu essayes d'emporter un bien appartenant à la ville. Je procède donc à ton arrestation sur le champ, Jessica Leocaser ! Je suis sur qu'au centre de détention tu trouveras des détenus qui voudront bien s'amuser avec toi.

 **-Jessica-** Tiens donc ? Tu n'as jamais réussi à m'attraper et maintenant tout va changer ? Comme j'ai peur. Essaie de m'attraper si tu l'oses !

J'enfourchai la moto rapidement , filant à toute allure par les escaliers. L'oncle fit de même , je l'entendis enclencher un moteur également. Je dévalai la pente, sans savoir si j'allais tenir , mais au final en me cramponnant bien j'arrivai à passer outre. Je finis par casser la porte de l'entrée arrière avec ma moto , déclenchant ainsi l'alarme du bâtiment au passage.

Je parvins à sortir et à m'éloigner, toujours filant comme le vent. Je repassai dans la zone Daimon en express, devant des délinquants qui m'acclamaient. J'étais leur héroïne du jour, celle qui lançait un duel contre la sécurité de Domino City. Mon oncle me poursuivait sans relâche depuis son duel runner, lançant une fois de plus le système de duel forcé comme il l'avait fait la veille.

« Mode Duel Enclenché, activation du sort Monde de Vitesse »

 **-Jessica-** Huh !? Impossible ! Je n'ai pas mis mon de…- Non ! Le deck psychique !

L'oncle me rattrapa, il avait verrouillé ma moto et la sienne, seul le vainqueur allait pouvoir prétendre à avancer tandis que le perdant , lui , allait être condamné à se plier à la volonté de l'autre. Exactement comme à Satellite. A la différence près que cette fois, j'allais combattre avec des armes qui n'étaient pas les miennes. Des armes provenant de ma nouvelle organisation, totalement inconnues de mon esprit.

 **-Jeffrey-** Il est temps de te donner la correction que tu mérites ! Draw !

Je vais placer sur le terrain « Steelswarm sting » en mode attaque ! (ATK1850)

Je place deux cartes masquée, et c'est à toi ! (3 en main)

 **-Jessica-** Draw ! (SC 1)

Je vais invoquer la sorcière psychique de la sérénité ! (ATK1400)

Je place deux cartes masquées et je termine mon tour ! (3 En main)

 **-Jeffrey-** Tiens tiens, tu as un deck psychique ! Cet uniforme, ce deck , je sais où te trouver désormais ! Draw ! (SC2)

Je vais sacrifier mon Steelswarm Sting! Je joue Steelswarm Mantis ! En mode attaque ! (ATK 2200). Steelswarm Mantis va me permettre de payer 1000 life points pour ramener Sting de mon cimetière ! (ATK 1850)

Jeffrey – 3000 LP

Maintenant ! Steelswarm Mantis va détruire la sorcière psychique ! Nuées de frelons !

Mon monstre se fit engloutir par l'attaque, me faisant perdre quelques points de vie au passage. Pourtant cela ne me décourageait pas, puisque ma rage , elle , était inépuisable. J'avais encore 3200 life points….Et un piège derrière.

 **-Jessica-** Tu es tombé dans mon piège ! L'effet de ma sorcière psychique s'active et va bannir fille esper ! Mais ce n'est pas tout ! J'active le pouvoir télépathique , mon piège qui va détruire Mantis et me donner 2200 Life points ! Mes points de vie passent donc à 5400 !

 **-Jeffrey-** Quoi !?

 **-Jessica-** Alors ? Un petit piège et tu trembles !?

 **-Jeffrey-** Ce n'est pas grave ! Steelswarm Sting va t'attaquer directement !

Le frelon utilisa ses pouvoirs afin de me frapper dans une attaque frontale, me faisant grimacer de douleur. Mes life points descendirent à 3550 tandis que mon compteur de vitesse baissa à 1.

 **-Jeffrey-** Je pense avoir fait assez de dégâts ! Je termine mon tour : (3 Cartes en main)

Nous sortîmes des quartiers de Domino City, l'oncle m'avait dépassé en raison de l'attaque qu'il venait de m'infliger. Il me conduisit sur l'autoroute que j'avais repéré hier. Un des panneaux s'illumina, mettant en évidence qu'un turbo duel était en cours. La circulation fut séparée de notre duel, tandis que cétait à moi de jouer.

 **-Jessica-** Ok, Draw ! (SC2)

La Fille esper va revenir sur le terrain ! (500 DEF) Lorsqu'elle revient de la zone bannie par cet effet, je peux bannir la carte du dessus de mon deck ! Puis je joue le sorcier psychique du silence ! (ATK1900) Son effet va bannir ma sorcière psychique de la sérénité ! Je fais maintenant une synchronisation de niveau 6 ! Apparais Cauchemar psychique ! (2400 ATK)

 **-Jeffrey-** Pas mal ! Mais cette fois ce n'est pas Hyunlei que tu as là !

 **-Jessica-** Je n'ai pas fini ! Esper Girl va me donner la carte bannie en main, et Le Sorcier va ramener ma sorcière ! (1400 ATK)

Parfait ! J'active mon sort de vitesse, Overboost ! Je vais gagner 6 compteurs vitesse ! (SC8) Et maintenant je vais retirer 4 compteurs vitesse pour jouer Téléporteur d'Urgence ! J'invoque Maître à penser (100ATK) ! Et par son effet je sacrifie la sorcière pour jouer mon Permuteur psychique ! (1500 DEF)

Jessica → 2750 LP

J'active ensuite l'effet de mon Permuteur ! Je vais échanger maître à penser et je prends Sting ! (1850 ATK).

 **-Jeffrey-** Petite garce ! Tu ne m'auras pas une seconde fois ! J'active mon piège, Plafond de piques ! Il va détruire tous les monstres !

 **-Jessica-** Pas question ! J'active esprit sur la matière ! Elle va annuler l'effet de ta carte en sacrifiant le permuteur !

 **-Jeffrey-** Salope ! Tu vas me le payer Jessica !

 **-Jessica-** Je ne crois pas non. Je retourne mon autre piège ! Eruption solaire ! Je défausse 2 cartes, et tu perds 2000 Life points !

 **-Jeffrey-** Comment !? 2000 Points !?

watch?v=NRCrqec5uA4

Lorsque j'ordonnai à la carte de prendre les points du joueur, je sentis une énorme énergie qui monta en moi, comme lorsque j'avais invoqué Gottoms ou la fois où j'avais eu recours à Akulia. Je voulais retenir cette force, pour ne pas blesser le joueur en face malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait…Mais ma rage prit le dessus. Les météores n'étaient pas que des simples hologrammes, ils se matérialisèrent et foncèrent sur l'homme qui les prit de plein fouet. Son runner s'enflamma, devenant instable, il hurla de douleur et m'insulta de tous les noms , tandis qu'il ne put garder le contrôle de sa machine…

Il tenta de garder le contrôle de lui-même malgré tout….Mais c'était trop à endurer pour lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se résigna à demander mon aide…Je le regardai, sur sa moto, à m'implorer de lui tendre la main, lui qui était à la merci de la haine qu'il avait semé…Il ne lui restait plus que 1000 points de vie, et un terrain à découvert, tandis que je n'avais pas encore attaqué…

A cet instant, j'eus deux choix possibles face à l'homme qui prenait feu devant moi. Je pouvais lui venir en aide, le laisser vivre et ne pas salir mes mains avec le sang de celui qui m'avait pris énormément de choses…Ou alors lancer mon attaque et perturber d'avantage l'équilibre déjà rompu de son duel runner, et risquer de le tuer par la même occasion.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes à la situation, sous le regard affolé et craintif de l'homme qui implorait mon aide en tendant sa main vers moi….

Et enfin je pris ma décision…

….

Sous le regard désespéré de mon oncle, j'ordonnai à mon archdémon de le finir.

L'archdémon se rua sur le d-wheeler, assénant un coup de griffe très puissant sur la moto de ce dernier. Le peu de stabilité du runner s'envola avec cette attaque, ne laissant à mon oncle que le temps de dérailler et de passer par dessus l'autoroute avec sa bécane en flammes.

Ma moto fut délivrée suite à ma victoire. Je roulai en vitesse jusqu'à me poser assez haut pour voir le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi, puis je m'arrêtai, toujours sur la route, mais cette fois d'avantage en hauteur. La moto de mon oncle avait explosé avec lui dans sa chute. Tout ce qu'il restait de lui n'était qu'un épais nuage de fumée aussi noire que l'était son âme.

Quant à moi….je restai assise sur ma moto, assistant au spectacle comme je l'avais fait la veille pour la dernière représentation de mes parents…Mes pouvoirs psychiques avaient pris le dessus sur moi, ne me laissant même pas un sentiment de culpabilité à l'intérieur.. C'était de toute façon la seule solution en prenant en compte qu'il savait où je vivais. Je me persuadai à l'intérieur que sans cette solution radicale, ma vie aurait été un calvaire….Et ce fut ainsi que ma mission se termina sur ce que l'on pouvait appeler un succès….Succès qui me laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

….

Je ne rentrai pas tout de suite. Cherchant un peu d'évasion, je sillonnai un peu les routes de Domino City en appréhendant les virages. Je repérai quelques coins qui me semblaient pas mal, un café pas loin de la zone Daimon, mais aussi des appartements plus chics qui ne seraient jamais à ma portée. Je m'enfonçai dans un de ces quartiers luxueux et le dévalai à toute allure, tout en regardant ce qui semblait être réservé aux plus aisés. Dans ma quête, je repèrai quelques cafés, mais aussi des théâtres et autres divertissements, tant qu'à faire, autant y faire un tour un jour.

Continuant ma visite à moto, je repérai quelqu'un en train de flâner sur le large le reconnaître, je m'approche du garçon, et j'avais raison puisque c'était Toby qui était là. Je m'arrêtai pour le saluer, le soleil se couchait, et j'aimais bien l'ambiance de la fin de journée qui était le décor de notre échange. Le petit mec me regarda avec surprise, avant d'afficher un sourire sincère sur son visage, me laissant m'adresser naturellement à lui.

 **-Jessica-** Bonsoir beau gosse. Je t'emmène quelque part ?

 **-Toby-** Jessica !? Que fais tu sur une moto ?

 **-Jessica-** Je roule bien sur, c'est mon dada à moi petit mec. Et toi, tu fais quoi ici ?

 **-Toby-** C'est ici qu'habite ma sœur ! On a passé du bon temps ensemble, maintenant je rentre à Arcadia.

 **-Jessica-** Allez monte, je te dépose. Je rentre aussi de toute façon.

Le jeune homme sourit et acquiesça. Il monta à l'arrière, se cramponnant à ma taille. C'était apparemment la première fois qu'il montait sur un runner, et je l'avoue qu'initier un débutant me faisait tripper d'avantage. Je me rappelais encore de ma première fois. Elvis était derrière moi, et ensemble nous avions connu l'un des moments les plus intense de notre vie. Cette fois, c'était à mon tour de le faire vivre à quelqu'un. Toby criait, non pas par peur, mais par attrait, un joyeux « Youhouu » qui résonnait dans la ville…Mais une ombre vint se glisser au tableau.

 **-Jessica-** Tais toi quand même ! J'ai pas le permis !

 **-Toby-** Quoi !? Tu es folle !

Les cris de joie se transformèrent en cris de peur et redoublèrent, nous faisant encore plus remarquer dans la ville. Nous arrivâmes tout de même à rester ensemble jusqu'au retour au bâtiment Arcadia , devant lequel je m'arrêtai. Je rangeai la moto dans un des garages prévus à cet effet, Toby descendit et me suivit. Nous entrâmes donc ensemble par l'entrée principale du bâtiment. Je devais aller voir Sayer pour lui faire le compte rendu de la mission. Toby, lui, passa par sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas aller voir Sayer avec moi. Bien , c'était sa décision après tout. Je montai une fois de plus par les grands escaliers, pour au final déboucher sur le couloir habituel. Une fois de plus j'entrai dans le bureau de Sayer, il y était seul cette fois. Toujours sans demander la permission, je me jetai dans le fauteuil, posant mes pieds sur son bureau.

 **-Jessica-** Mission effectuée. Voici les cartes.

Je jetai le tas de cartes qui était dans sa boite sur le bureau. Sayer, face à la ville, de dos à moi, se retourna, examinant le butin que je lui avais amené aujourd'hui. Me fixant avec sérieux de son regard brillant mis en valeur par la nuit s'installant peu à peu dans l'environnement, il reprit la parole avec un ton bien plus sombre que celui avec lequel il me parlait auparavant.

 **-Sayer-** Tu peux garder les cartes. Un joueur du mouvement Arcadia doit jouer Psychique. Ce type de cartes t'aide à développer tes pouvoirs psychiques. Je te conseille donc de les jouer lorsque tu es en mission.

 **-Jessica-** Quoi ? Tu me demandes de récupérer tes cartes pour ensuite me dire garde-les ? C'est quoi le délire ?

 **-Sayer-** On m'a rapporté qu'un membre de la sécurité était mort cette après-midi. Tu as quelque chose à voir la dedans ?

La question me stoppa net, j'avais la confirmation de la mort de Jeffrey, et Sayer était au courant. Il allait surement me livrer à la police pour mon acte, et j'allais être incarcérée en conséquence comme tous les meurtriers…Alors que tout ça n'était qu'un accident. Je ne répondis pas, n'ayant aucun mot pour justifier mon acte, Sayer s'avança alors vers moi, mettant sa tête à portée de la mienne, et prit la parole avec délicatesse.

 **-Sayer-** Tu as réussi ton test avec brio. Félicitations.

 **-Jessica-** Qu…Quoi comment ça !?

 **-Sayer-** Ne t'avais-je pas dit « Si tu n'es pas capable de blesser autrui pour ton propre épanouissement, tu ne seras jamais capable d'oeuvrer pour Satellite. » C'était exactement le but de la mission. Je savais depuis son transfert hier que ton oncle était à la tête de la nouvelle équipe de sécurité, et donc que tu allais croiser sa route lorsque tu effectuerais la mission. Je voulais simplement voir jusqu'où tu irais, et j'avoue que tu ne m'as pas déçu. A partir de ce soir, tu es une top recrue du mouvement Arcadia. Mes félicitations.

 **-Jessica-** Je…Je ne sais pas quoi te dire…

 **-Sayer-** Tu t'es débarrassée de ton oncle qui en avait après ta vie, et tu gagnes une place d'honneur dans le mouvement, ce n'est pas suffisant ?

 **-Jessica-** Je…Je suppose que ça l'est.

 **-Sayer-** Parfait. Il se fait tard, je te suggère d'aller dîner avant que le réfectoire ne ferme, en tant que top recrue, tu auras bientôt de nouveaux avantages dans ta vie ici, tu comprendras assez tôt de quoi je parle. Dernière chose. N'oublie jamais que les sentiments sont un frein dans le résultat. Donc essaie de ne pas te laisser porter par tout cela.

watch?v=0xF5RD5nXUc

J'acquiesçai, sortant du bureau de Sayer la tête haute. Je me relâchai une fois à l'extérieur. On venait de me féliciter…Pour avoir tué un homme. Certes, il était la pire pourriture que l'on aurait pu imaginer sur ce bas monde…Mais quand même, s'en féliciter n'était pas l'attitude à adopter. Surtout que c'était un accident…Je n'avais pas voulu tuer mon oncle…Même si ma rage avait été telle que j'avais lancé l'attaque qui l'avait condamné…

J'avoue que je ne savais plus quoi faire…Je me laissai tomber au sol, contre le mur du couloir étroit…Je pleurais encore et encore, sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Pourquoi avais-je été si loin… ? Pourquoi… ? Etais-je vraiment un tel monstre au point de pouvoir prendre la vie humaine… ? Est-ce que l'on allait me pardonner mon acte un jour… ?

Tout ce que je pouvais faire….C'était m'excuser…M'excuser à Mario, Elvis, Gabriel, à mon père….Maudissant le fait que ce soir j'étais devenue une sorcière à la hauteur de mon oncle.

 **-Toby-** Tu es là Jessica !

Surprise par la voix de Toby, je relevai la tête. Le jeune garçon était revenu, le sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il me vit dans cet état, son expression changea. Il se questionnait sûrement sur ce que je faisais à pleurer toute seule. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il s'approche de moi, je n'étais qu'une sorcière après tout.

Je me levai, courant dans la direction opposée sans adresser le moindre mot à mon nouveau camarade. Je l'entendis me pourchasser de derrière, me demandant sans cesse ce qui n'allait pas et pourquoi je le fuyais, mais il ne trouva aucune réponse. Je ne pouvais pas lui avouer ce qu'il s'était passé cette après-midi. Il ne se lassait pourtant pas, continuant à me pourchasser, dévalant les couloirs, les escaliers , juste pour obtenir une réponse à ses questions.

J'avais cependant besoin d'être seule, je ne pouvais pas lui faire face après tout ça. Mon masque tombait, et je ne voulais pas qu'il soit celui à me voir une fois la carcasse brisée. Je voulais rester la jeune effrontée à moto qu'il avait l'occasion de côtoyer. Je voulais rester la force…Même si au fond…J'étais seule face à mes tourments.

J'arrivai finalement dans le couloir m'étant familier, celui où se trouvait ma chambre. J'entrai en vitesse, faussant compagnie au jeune garçon. Cependant, une fois arrivé à ma porte, alors que je croyais qu'il allait simplement rebrousser chemin, il se mit à taper dedans, en espérant surement que je lui réponde. J'étais néanmoins trop occupée à me maudire moi même pour ce que j'avais fait cette après-midi.

Restant allongée sur mon lit, je pensais à ce que j'avais fait. J'étais tombée aussi bas que mon oncle en lui prenant la vie….Même si au fond…C'était la seule solution….

Non…Ce n'était pas la seule solution…J'aurais pu l'empêcher de me nuire sans pour autant lui ôter sa vie…Il y avait forcément un autre moyen…J'avais fait le choix d'utiliser l'extrême…

 **-Toby-** Jessica ! Jessica ! Ouvre moi ! Jessica !

Le jeune homme tapait inlassablement sur la porte, tandis que je faisais la sourde oreille. Cela faisait déjà 20 minutes qu'il était comme ça…Il payait mon comportement en y réfléchissant…C'était pas cool…Mais…Je ne voulais pas le blesser, lui qui avait été gentil avec moi…Pourtant, je fus poussée par je ne sais quoi à me lever, essuyant mes larmes. Je m'approchai de la porte, avant de crier d'une voix troublée par ma respiration saccadée.

 **-Jessica-** Va-t-en ! Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ! Je suis beaucoup trop dangereuse !

 **-Toby-** Je me fiche que tu es dangereuse ! Si je suis là c'est pour te parler !

 **-Jessica-** Tu dis ça parce que tu ne m'as pas vue à l'oeuvre ! Tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir si je perds le contrôle !

 **-Toby-** Je me fiche de ne pas m'en sortir ! Je me fiche de tout ! Tu es mon amie ! Une amie que je n'ai jamais eu dans ma vie ! Ouvre moi Jessica !

La voix aigue du jeune homme résonna dans les couloirs et dans mon esprit. Son amie… ? Il me considérait , moi, comme son amie… ? Alors que j'avais fait ça cet après-midi…Je…Je ne savais plus quoi penser…J'avoue qu'à ce moment là, Toby m'avait donné l'étincelle de lumière dans mon océan d'ombre…Si bien que…J'ouvris la porte au jeune homme…

Quand il me vit dans cet état, il m'étreignit très fort. Je m'effondrai littéralement en sentant la chaleur de son corps qui réchauffait le mien au travers de son uniforme . Je restai une bonne dizaine de minutes à verser toutes les larmes de mon corps, crachant ma haine sur ces agents qui m'avaient tout pris, mais aussi ma haine sur Sayer qui récompensait ma cruauté, et surtout ma haine sur moi-même qui avait cédé à la rage…Tandis que Toby se contentait de se taire et de garder la pression de l'étreinte, face à mon corps durci par la haine et le remord.

Lorsque j'eus fini de tout balancer, mon corps se détendit. Le jeune homme relâcha l'étreinte qu'il m'imposait, et me regarda en souriant. Cela m'avait fait un bien fou de tout larguer, et j'avoue que je me sentais beaucoup plus légère après ça. Le jeune homme quant à lui, semblait satisfait ce que qu'il venait de faire. Il prit la parole d'un ton mélancolique.

 **-Toby-** Tu sais…Quand mes parents sont partis, ma sœur a eu la même réaction que toi.

 **-Jessica-** Qu…Qu'est-ce que tu racontes…Toby… ? La même réaction que moi ?

 **-Toby-** Oui, mais je n'ai pas sur quoi faire pour la consoler…J'ai dit des choses qui ont faire pire que bien. Ca l'a blessée encore plus…J'ai passé mon temps depuis ce jour à préparer ma réaction devant une nouvelle crise d'émotion de sa part…Mais elle a tout gardé pour elle depuis…

J'aimerais vraiment qu'elle pleure une fois pour toutes…Ca la déchargerait. C'est pour ça que te voir comme ça…Je ne pouvais pas…

 **-Jessica-** Toby…

Le jeune homme me lança un regard empli de tendresse qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Il se rendit compte qu'il venait de se confier un peu de trop. Gagné par un sentiment de gêne , il détourna le regard, souriant avec gêne face à mon regard troublé.

 **-Toby-** Désolé héhé, j'en ai un peu trop dit.

 **-Jessica-** Je suis désolée…Je t'ai rejeté alors que tu n'avais rien à voir dans tout ça. Je suis une idiote quand je m'y mets…

 **-Toby-** C'est normal , ne t'en fais pas…Tu es blonde après tout.

 **-Jessica-** Ehhhhh ! C'est quoi cette attaque !?

 **-Toby-** Tu l'as cherché , héhéhé ~

Je rétorquai en dénonçant la petite taille du jeune homme, ce qui le fit tiquer à son tour. Nous passâmes la soirée ensemble à nous chamailler gentiment et à se donner des surnoms affectueux…Toby m'avait vraiment aidée ce soir là, sans lui, je ne sais pas à quelle profondeur du désespoir j'aurais sombré. Cela ne faisait que 24 heures que tout ce drame était arrivé, tout s'était enchaîné tellement vite que cela en devenait ridicule, comme si tout était orchestré pour me faire du mal. Pourtant , grâce à Toby, la lumière en moi continuait de briller malgré toute ma rage intérieure, me laissant au moins espérer conserver cette lumière pour le plus de temps possible.


	13. Jessica 5 La rose noire

watch?v=owOV-TZI9ck

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que j'étais intégrée au mouvement Arcadia. Les premiers temps avaient été difficiles, mais cette fois je me sentais vraiment affranchie de mon passé, prête à être une personne nouvelle. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à manger ces brownies du petit déjeuner, le nœud de ma gorge était toujours serré, mais au moins j'étais assez indépendante sentimentalement parlant pour pouvoir entreprendre des missions avec le groupe. Toby était toujours à mes côtés, il était devenu la principale personne avec qui je parlais dans le mouvement. Sa lumière pure comme l'innocence faisait taire la rage en moi, celle que j'accumulais toujours contre la ville et son système.

Je suis devenue, comme Sayer me l'a annoncé, une recrue d'Elite du mouvement Arcadia. Les avantages dont il parlait étaient multiples. J'étais respectée par pas mal de personnes en ayant un uniforme différent de celui des autres. Un joli uniforme de couleur noire , style lycéenne dont la jupe assortie me tombait jusqu'aux genoux. C'était preuve que j'étais de l'élite. Je pouvais également participer aux missions plus importantes, tout en pouvant décliner celle que je voulais si je voulais partir un peu de mon côté. J'avais également obtenu des papiers qui me faisaient citoyenne à part entière de la ville, je n'appartenais plus à Satellite. J'imagine que mon passé était vraiment derrière moi.

J'avais ma petite routine à Arcadia. Le matin je prenais mon petit déjeuner, avant d'aller m'entraîner sur le terrain de duel pour développer mes pouvoirs psychiques ainsi que mes capacités de duelliste. Comme Sayer me l'avait conseillé, je gardais mon deck psychique pour l'entraînement. Mes pouvoirs n'en étaient que décuplés lorsque j'utilisais ce deck. J'avais appris à donner des coups et à en recevoir, les ondes de choc pendant les duels étaient douloureuses, mais on s'y habituait vite, d'autant plus que cela avait le mérite de stimuler d'avantage le refus de perdre, et cela décuplait donc les pouvoirs de l'utilisateur.

Une fois que j'avais fini l'entraînement, j'allais déjeuner avec Toby. Ensemble nous parlions de tout et de rien, mais en particulier de sa sœur. Une fois qu'il commençait à me parler d'elle, il était intarissable, dans ces moments là je me contentais de l'écouter le mieux possible, comme lui m'avait écoutée quand j'en avais plein la patate.

Je ne m'étais pas faite d'autres amis depuis que je suis arrivée à Arcadia, même si , depuis que je portais l'uniforme élite, beaucoup de personnes avaient voulu se rapprocher de moi. Etre de la garde personnelle de Sayer ne semblait pas être à la portée de tous, et c'était un privilège que de l'être. Etre une célébrité dans le mouvement Arcadia ne me plaisait pas plus que ça, mais c'était un mal pour un bien, j'étais libre de circuler dans la ville et j'adorais ça.

Toutes les après-midi j'enfourchais mon runner et passais sur l'autoroute pour faire quelques tours, parfois prenant une racaille en turbo duel, histoire de me rappeler la rue, toujours les cheveux et la jupe dans le vent, c'est l'éclate. Quand je passais près de cette autoroute , cette fameuse autoroute, je n'avais plus aucun regret concernant mon choix, et c'était mieux ainsi. Ma vie aurait été un calvaire si je m'étais montrée clémente avec lui. Ce fut grâce à cette pensée que je trouvai enfin la sérénité de mon âme quelques temps plus tôt.

En quelques mois j'étais donc devenue une habituée du mouvement, me chargeant également de faire visiter les nouveaux venus. Au final, j'avais trouvé une vie rangée comme je l'avais promis à Mario et Elvis.

Ce fut un matin banal que ma vie prit un tournant de plus. Alors que je déjeunais comme d'habitude, Sayer m'appela depuis son bureau. Je fis un signe de tête à Toby, qui avait l'habitude de me voir m'éclipser comme cela à chaque fois pour ne pas manquer à mon devoir, puis je me rendis directement au bureau de notre chef à tous, la personne nous ayant tous sorti de la misère, afin d'y recevoir les instructions du jour. J'arrivai devant la porte du bureau, que j'enfonçai comme à mon habitude. Je vis une fois de plus le leader du mouvement, face à moi, il était cette fois plus sérieux que d'habitude. Cela se voyait directement lorsque l'homme avait une mission à me confier, il était plus…Crispé du visage. Pourtant je ne changeai pas d'un pouce, puisqu'une fois arrivée devant lui je m'avachis dans ce fauteuil, croisant les jambes et parlant sèchement, une fois de plus, au leader d'Arcadia.

 **-Jessica-** Tu commences à me faire chier le vieux, tu veux quoi ?

 **-Sayer-** Tes quatorze ans ne t'ont pas réussi, petite sotte. Enfin, je ne suis pas venu pour te faire une scène de ménage. Je voudrais te parler d'une mission importante.

 **-Jessica-** Déballe tout , je suis prête à entendre.

 **-Sayer-** Tu vas souvent dans la Daimon Area n'est-ce pas ?

 **-Jessica-** Ouais, j'ai quelques potes là-bas. J'imagine que tu m'interpelles pour « elle » n'est-ce pas ?

 **-Sayer-** Je vois que tu es déjà au courant. J'aimerais que tu enquêtes sur « elle » . « Elle » a causé de nombreux dégâts dans la zone en utilisant le duel de monstres en guise de pouvoirs, je pense donc que tu pourrais trouver une source importante de pouvoirs psychiques en investiguant à la source de ce pouvoir.

 **-Jessica-** « Investiguer » ? Sois plus précis, Sayer.

 **-Sayer-** Bats toi en duel contre elle, et ramène la moi.

A ces mots, je sentis comme un déclic en moi, les mots de Sayer, cet ordre de me battre, était vraiment en train de me changer de l'intérieur. Je sentais le feu monter en moi, l'excitation était palpable, je ne pouvais contenir mon ardeur, si bien que j'en esquissai un sourire. Le duel de rue, à la vie à la mort allait recommencer.

 **-Jessica-** Bien. Compte sur moi, je te ramènerai cette fille.

L'homme afficha un air satisfait devant mon approbation, il posa ses coudes sur son bureau afin de croiser les doigts, avant de me regarder d'un air franc. Il prit la parole d'un ton déterminé.

 **-Sayer-** Je m'en doutais que je pourrai compter sur toi. Tu n'es pas une élite pour rien. Ne recule devant rien pour me la ramener.

Je me levai du fauteuil en silence, je me retournai, passant ma main dans ma longue chevelure blonde, puis je sortis d'un pas déterminé du bureau de l'homme. La mission qui m'attendait allait être périlleuse : la proie du jour n'était autre que la « Rose Noire » . Elle semait depuis une semaine ou deux le chaos complet dans la zone Daimon. Les quelques racailles qui avaient eu l'occasion de l'affronter et de survivre étaient traumatisés par la violence des coups de la jeune fille qui portait un masque et une cape de couleur rouge. Elle était vraiment la personne en vue dans la zone Daimon, mais aucun membre de la sécurité de la ville ne venait l'interrompre, laissant la racaille s'entre-tuer. C'était l'aubaine pour moi qui rêvait de livrer une telle bataille depuis maintenant quelques mois. Je voulais absolument avoir mon tour contre la Rose Noire, et cette fois c'était une mission officielle.

Je rentrai dans ma chambre. Toby m'y attendait, lui qui avait un double de la clé. Il m'interpella afin de me demander qu'est-ce qui se tramait, je lui expliquai les grandes lignes de la mission, comme je le faisais toujours. Il était toujours fasciné par les hautes missions du mouvement et espérait secrètement pouvoir mener une telle mission à grande échelle un jour lui aussi. Il avait fait des bons progrès depuis notre rencontre, il n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était grâce à moi et il avait en partie raison, puisque lorsque l'on s'endormait ensemble, je profitais toujours pour l'entourer d'ondes psychiques qui agissaient sur lui pendant son sommeil, comme pour l'aider à combler son manque de puissance qu'il se reprochait constamment. Au final, Toby alla voir sa sœur aujourd'hui, comme il le faisait régulièrement, je lui proposai de le prendre en bécane après le repas pour l'amener chez sa sœur, ce qu'il accepta.

Nous mangeâmes ensemble, comme à notre habitude. Cette fois le menu ne me plaisait pas, donc je mangeai vraiment léger. Je détestais de base tout ce qui était à base de tomate et on nous avait des lasagnes ce midi. L'horreur. Au final, je me me languis plus de cette tartelette en dessert, avant de prendre la route avec Toby. Il adorait faire de la moto avec moi. Il était de mon âge, mais j'avais l'impression d'être sa grande sœur, alors qu'il en avait déjà une.

Je déposai le garçon dans les hauts quartiers de la ville, juste devant l'immeuble où logeit sa sœur, avant de prendre la route à mon tour. Je passai par l'autoroute aménagée, afin d'y faire quelques dérapages comme je les aimais, sentant une fois de plus le vent passer à travers ma robe. J'adorais cette sensation. C'était mon sentiment de liberté. Au final je m'enfonçai dans la zone Daimon, dans laquelle je me cachai, au fond, en attendant la proie du jour, la « Rose Noire ».

C'e fut au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes que vint l'invitée du jour, elle se fit très vite remarquer. Elle arriva d'une lourde démarche, vêtue d'une longue cape noire tombant sur tout son corps ainsi que son visage que je ne pouvais distinguer en raison d'un masque gris qu'elle portait. De longs cheveux rouges dépassaient de la cape et tombaient jusqu'aux hanches de la jeune fille, du moins ce que je pouvais en apercevoir. Les seules choses distinguables étaient cette robe pourpre lui tombant sur les jambes, ainsi qu'un disque de duel de la même couleur. Je ne bougeai pas de mon abri, regardant la réaction des duellistes du coin. Toutes les racailles s'enfuyaient devant le pas de la jeune fille, j'avais l'impression de revivre cette fameuse nuit où nous n'avions d'autre choix que de fuir face à la sécurité. La jeune fille s'avança de plus en plus. Je me levai, et m'avançai à mon tour face à la jeune fille, le sourire aux lèvres. J'étais vraiment excitée par ce combat s'annonçant, et cela devait se voir sur mon visage, car la jeune fille s'arrêta net lorsque je fus en face d'elle. Elle prit la parole. Sa voix grave mais féminine pénétra mon oreille et me fit frémir.

watch?v=EMQeGubna3E

 **-Rose-** Pourquoi ne fuis-tu pas comme les autres… ?

Je pris la parole, rétorquant d'un ton plus souple mais arrogant face à la jeune adversaire du jour.

 **-Jessica-** On m'a dit qu'il y avait une rose noire ici, c'est bien de toi que l'on m'a parlé je suppose ?

 **-Rose-** En effet. N'as-tu pas envie de fuir ? Il me suffit d'un ongle pour te terrasser.

 **-Jessica-** Fufu…Hahaha ! Ne me fais pas rire, je ne suis pas comme toutes ces racailles. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? On se fait un match pour que je rabaisse ta petite gueule d'insolente !?

 **-Rose-** Si tu y tiens tant que ça, je me ferai une joie de te faire ressentir toute la haine de ce monde ! Duel !

 **-Jessica-** Ne crois pas que tu me feras voir des ténèbres plus sombres que celles que j'ai déjà vu auparavant ! En garde !

Nous enclenchâmes nos disques de duel toutes les deux. Nous tirâmes nos cartes tandis que les racailles du coin remarquèrent que les dégâts avaient stoppé. Un groupe s'amoncela autour de nous deux. Je reconnus certaines têtes que j'avais l'habitude de fréquenter, mais je n'étais pas là pour me laisser distraire. Je me serais bien motivée avec cette mission, mais pour être honnête, je n'en avais rien à foutre. Mon cœur brûlait simplement face à ce nouvel affrontement.

 **-Jessica-** Je vais commencer , chérie

Je vais invoquer sur le terrain mon commandant psychique , en mode attaque ! (ATK 1400)

Je vais ensuite poser deux cartes masquées avant de te laisser la main ! (3 Cartes en main)

 **-Rose-** Draw.

Je joue Lion Botanique en mode attaque. (ATK 1900) Je vais lui équiper la carte Epines Perfides. Il va gagner 600 points d'attaque. Son attaque ne détruira aucun monstre, mais tu perdras la différence en points de vie, et ton monstre perdra également 600 points d'attaque.

Je vais attaquer ton commandant psychique !

Lorsque le monstre se rua sur le mien, je ressentis la puissance venant de la rose noire. Je ne ressentis pas de pouvoirs psychiques venant de cette attaque, mais je l'avoue que je ressentis une force impressionnante venant du lion. Du haut de ses 2500 points d'attaque, il attaqua mon commandant et me prit 1100 points de vie au passage. Son coup de griffe dans mon corps me brûla de l'intérieur, devant le regard effrayé de la foule autour de nous. Je lâchai un cri de douleur, la puissance de la rose noire était bien plus impressionnante que celle de ces quelques capteurs que l'on me posait sur le corps lorsque je faisais des duels d'entraînement. J'encaissai tant bien que mal la douleur, tandis que la jeune fille restait toujours de marbre.

 **-Jessica-** Tu as de la force, la belle affaire ! Termine vite ton tour que l'on passe à la vitesse supérieure !

Jessica → 2900 LP Commandant psychique → 800 ATK

 **-Rose-** Je masque deux autres cartes, et c'est à toi. (2 Cartes en main)

 **-Jessica-** C'est parti. Draw !

Je vais invoquer destructor sur le terrain en mode attaque ! (ATK 1700) Son effet va me permettre de céder 1000 points de vie pour détruire une carte masquée. Voyons…Cédons donc 2000 Life points pour détruire tes deux cartes ! (Allergie au pollen et mur d'épines)

Jessica → 900 LP

 **-Rose-** Tu as donc sacrifié presque tous tes points de vie pour une stratégie aussi stupide. Ce duel ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps.

 **-Jessica-** Me prends-tu pour une imbécile ma poule ? Car je ne le suis pas ! J'effectue une synchronisation avec Destructor et Commandant psychique !

Lorsque je prononçai ces mots, mon aura devint subitement lourde. Elle m'entoura d'un épais voile translucide qui me rendait les quelques forces prises par l'attaque du lion de mon ennemie quelques minutes auparavant. La jeune fille me regardait toujours de derrière son masque, mais ne montrait aucun signe de faiblesse, pourtant, cela m'excitait, et développait d'avantage mes pouvoirs psychiques.

 **-Jessica-** Apparais, vitalisatrice psychique ! (ATK2400)

 **-Rose-** Je vois, cependant, ton monstre n'a pas assez de points pour prétendre rivaliser avec mon lion.

 **-Jessica-** Je n'ai jamais dit que la vitalisatrice avait cet objectif ! J'active l'effet de ma vitalisatrice ! Je vais bannir un monstre psychique de mon cimetière, destructor, afin de gagner 1200 Life points !

 **-Rose-** Ingénieux.

Jessica → 2100 LP

 **-Jessica-** Je vais retourner ma carte face verso chérie ! Téléporteur d'urgence ! Je vais pouvoir invoquer spécialement depuis mon deck un monstre psychique ! Je choisis Maître à penser ! (ATK 100) . Je vais ensuite synchroniser ma vitalisatrice psychique ainsi que mon maître à penser !

Le voile autour de moi se brisa en de fines particules blanches lorsque je prononçai ces mots, les fines particules gravitèrent autour de moi, tournant encore et encore de plus belle jusqu'à ne plus être dissociables , leurs couleur virèrent du blanc au noir, donnant un aspect sombre à mon pouvoir actuel. La jeune fille recula d'un pas, c'était la preuve que mon pouvoir l'intriguait. Mon invocation synchro s'effectua, et mon monstre sortit tel un colosse dans une arène, son aura déchaînait l'atmosphère autour de nous, faisant monter en puissance le vent absent jusqu'à maintenant.

 **-Jessica-** Je compte sur toi ! Archdémon du monde mental ! (ATK 2700)

 **-Rose-** Deux synchronisations…En un tour… ?

 **-Jessica-** Archdémon du monde mental ! Attaque son lion botanique !

Mon monstre se lança à l'assaut du lion de mon adversaire. D'un coup de griffe il pulvérisa le lion de la jeune fille avant de s'en prendre directement à elle d'un autre coup de griffe. Elle ne prit pas beaucoup de dégâts, elle se contentait de lâcher un grognement tandis que le monstre lui prit les 200 points de vie que je convoitais. Son masque se fissura légèrement de par mon attaque, j'en étais satisfaite.

Rose → 3800 LP

 **-Jessica-** Lorsque mon archdémon du monde mental détruit un monstre, je gagne l'équivalent de l'attaque de ton monstre directement en points de vie !

Jessica → 3700 LP

 **-Jessica-** Je pense que je vais m'arrêter la ! Je vais terminer mon tour ! (3 Cartes en main – 1 FD)

 **-Rose-** Tss. Draw.

Il est vrai que tu as plus de répondant que les autres joueurs que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer, mais il est temps de réduire cet espoir que tu as en pièces. Je vais te montrer la noirceur de ce monde ! La noirceur de ce genre d'affrontements, toi qui n'as jamais connu le véritable malheur ! J'invoque le chevalier de la rose du crépuscule ! (ATK1000) L'effet de ce monstre va me permettre d'invoquer spécialement un autre monstre plante depuis ma main. Je choisis guerrier cactus ! (ATK 1900)

 **-Jessica-** Je vois ce que tu prépares ! Amène toi !

 **-Rose-** Ne réclame rien. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Synchronisation de niveau 7 !

Les flammes gelées engloutiront le monde, enfin la rose pourra éclore ! Rose Noire, éclos ! Apparais, Dragon Rose Noire !

Je sentis au moment où la jeune fille prononça ces mots comme une tension dans l'air. Les spectateurs fuirent comme si ils étaient en danger de mort. La jeune fille dégageai une lueur rouge intense d'elle même, de son corps. Son bras s'illumina d'une marque étrange ayant la forme d'une patte de dragon. Cette marque était d'un rouge éclatant, un rouge cramoisi qui me fit frémir de peur…Oui, à ce moment, j'avais peur. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'abandonner au désespoir, puisque le pire arriva plus vite que prévu. Le sol se fissura et son dragon en sortit, un magnifique dragon dont les ailes étaient faites de roses, il dégageait une aura sombre et lugubre, mais était splendide. Il s'éleva majestueusement derrière sa propriétaire que j'entendis ricaner de derrière son masque.

 **-Rose-** Mon dragon rose noire a 2400 points d'attaque. Cependant, en bannissant Lion Botanique depuis mon cimetière, je vais réduire à 0 les points d'attaque de ton Archdémon du monde mental.

 **-Jessica-** Merde !

 **-Rose-** L'attaque du dragon.

Le dragon déploya ses ailes desquelles venaient des centaines de pétales pourpres. Elles formèrent un cercle, puis deux, puis tournoyant sur elles-mêmes se lancèrent à l'attaque de mon monstre qu'elles réduisirent à néant. Lorsque mon monstre fut consumé, la fumée violette se dégageant de ses restes joignit les pétales et forma un ouragan de flammes pourpres qui s'intensifiait au fil des secondes. Il se rua sur moi, me faisant lâcher un profond hurlement de douleur. J'avais l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur tant l'hologramme était réaliste…C'était la nature des pouvoirs de la jeune fille, infliger la douleur…Les flammes se répandirent sur la Daimon Area, mettant un terme à l'atmosphère de tension installée pour ne laisser qu'une aura de mort planer. J'étais effrayée. L'atmosphère de la scène me rappelait réellement cette scène quelques mois plus tôt. Le spectre de Jeffrey revint me hanter une fois de plus. Je m'écroulai au sol, ma tête posée entre mes mains, en poussant un énorme hurlement de douleur…Je ne devais plus être impuissante comme cette fois là…Non…Impossible…Je ne pouvais pas…Me laisser vaincre.

 **-Rose-** Abandonnes-tu enfin ? Je termine mon tour. (1 En main)

 **-Jessica-** …Pas question. Je refuse. JE REFUSE ! Draw ! (LP : 1300)

Je révèle mon piège ! Appel de l'être hanté ! Je vais jouer maître à penser ! Puis j'active téléporteur d'urgence pour amener Risebell l'ajusteur des étoiles ! (800 ATK) J'active ensuite son effet pour que le maître à penser devienne niveau 4 ! Puis j'active l'effet du maître à penser, je sacrifie risebell pour invoquer un autre risebell, et le maître devient niveau 7 ! (LP : 500)

Invocation Synchro !

J'ouvre la porte des étoiles ! Je synchronise maître à penser et Risebell !

Je sentis une fois de plus, comme lors de mon duel avec Jeffrey, la puissance en moi monter. L'atmosphère autour de moi devint lourde, si bien que la jeune fille en face fut une fois de plus déstabilisée par la montée de l'air. Je ne pus pas dire comment, mais cette fois,c'était beaucoup plus fort que d'habitude. Mon pouvoir semblait réagir au pouvoir d'en face, la marque rouge de la jeune fille brilla d'avantage. Alors que je regardais cette lumière éclatante venant du bras de la jeune fille, je fus interpellée par mon propre corps, une marque étrange apparut sur mon bras droit, une marque blanche en forme d'étoile. Elle ne me faisait pas mal, mais je l'avoue qu'elle m'intriguait, et je n'étais d'ailleurs pas la seule, puisque la jeune fille en face retira son masque pour regarder ce qu'il en était, me laissant voir son visage assez pâle et ses grands yeux marrons expressifs. J'étais toute aussi choquée qu'elle, pourtant je continuai et posai « Ascension Sky Dragon » sur mon disque de duel.

 **-Jessica-** J'invoque Ascension Sky Dragon ! (ATK 2400)

Ascension Sky Dragon ! Attaque Black Rose Dragon !

Le dragon cracha son pouvoir sur le dragon adverse et les deux se détruisirent, les flammes autour de nous disparurent, laissant les voyous de la Daimon ressortir. Ils semblaient surpris de nous voir toutes les deux encore debout, pourtant, ce n'était pas encore terminé.

 **-Jessica-** Ascension Sky Dragon va ramener sur le terrain Risebell et Maître à penser ! (ATK 800 – ATK 100) Et ils vont t'attaquer directement !

 **-Rose-** Ok…Ton dragon est fort… ! → 2900 LP

 **-Jessica-** Je vais jouer esprit du Berserker ! Lorsque Risebell t'attaque directement, je vais meuler des cartes jusqu'à tomber sur une magie ou un piege,et tu perdras 500 points de vie par carte meulée !

Je meule donc Fille Esper ! Sorciere Psychique de la sérénité ! Fille Esper ! Sangan ! Sorcier psychique du silence ! Pandaborg ! Et Espace de négation ! Tu perds 3000 Points de vie !

 **-Rose-** Comment… !?

 **-Jessica-** Finissons-en rose noire ! L'esprit du Berserker !

Une onde d'énergie se forma des six cartes révélées et pris la forme d'un dragon, ma marque blanche brillait d'un éclat sans précédent tandis que j'ordonnais ma victoire face à la jeune fille. Le dragon d'énergie blanche éclatante prit la jeune fille d'assaut, s'écrasant sur elle. J'entendis de sa voix rauque un grand cri de douleur tandis qu'elle fut dissimulée par l'éclat de l'attaque, apparemment, mes pouvoirs étaient à leur apogée.

Rose → 0 Life points.

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, je vis que la jeune fille était tombée inconsciente suite à l'attaque de mon monstre. Je m'approchai d'elle avec prudence, m'agenouillant afin de m'assurer qu'elle était en vie. Elle respirait encore, j'avoue que cela me soulageai quelque peu. L'heure était venue de ramener la jeune fille avec moi. J'attrapai donc son bras, elle était assez légère au final, puis la pris avec moi afin de l'apporter à Sayer.

Je la montai sur ma bécane. Son minois était assez…Comment dire…Vierge. Elle devait avoir mon âge, cela se voyait à son visage qui était vierge de tout soucis. Pourtant elle était la rose noire. Elle devait traverser une période difficile, car je ne voyais aucune trace du profond malheur sur elle…Enfin, l'heure n'était pas à me demander qui elle était, j'enfourchai à mon tour mon runner et filai à toute vitesse afin de regagner Arcadia. Cette fois, je n'avais pas prévu de reprendre Toby au passage, je m'en allai directement aux quartiers d'Arcadia, afin d'y déposer avec fierté ma proie du jour, la Rose Noire…

Cette rencontre avec la rose noire allait restée à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire.


	14. Jessica 6 Une fleur fane

Je rentrai aux quartiers d'Arcadia tandis que le soleil se couchait. Le duel m'avait fatiguée, et pour être honnête, je n'attendais qu'une seule chose, trouver le sommeil. Mais je devais encore voir Sayer afin de lui remettre la proie du jour et entendre des félicitations. J'avoue que j'aimais recevoir les félicitations de Sayer. Malgré tout, il était devenu mon tuteur, et j'avais fini par l'apprécier. Il m'avait donné un cadre de vie autre que ce qui allait m'arriver, grâce à lui j'étais en ville, je pouvais participer à des tas de choses, et j'avais trouvé un peu de paix à l'intérieur. Je lui étais quelque peu reconnaissante, même si je me gardais bien de lui en dire quoi que ce soit. Je me contentais de prendre les missions qu'il me donnait et de les accomplir du mieux possible.

Aujourd'hui j'amenais le fruit d'une mission périlleuse. Une fois arrivée au mouvement je rangeai comme d'habitude ce duel runner que j'avais repris quelques mois plus tôt, puis j'entrai avec la jeune fille dans les bras dans le mouvement. Je longeai les longs couloirs une fois de plus pour atterrir à l'ascenseur qui lui même me mena au bureau de mon supérieur, Sayer.

J'ouvris la porte, il était comme d'habitude, à son bureau, mais en pleine conversation téléphonique. Il me fit signe de patienter, je lui obéis. Je déposai la jeune fille sur la banquette et m'assis à ses côtés, tandis que le boss finit sans conversation avec ce qui semblait être le fournisseur de nourriture du mouvement. D'après ce que j'entendais, Sayer exigeait de la nourriture de qualité pour le groupe, pour être honnête je m'en fichais, mais c'était toujours sympa à savoir. Il raccrocha, me regardant de nouveau et sourit d'un air amusé. Il jeta un œil à la jeune fille que je lui ramenai, l'inspectant quelque peu. Il passa sa main au dessus du corps de la jeune fille avec sérieux, toujours en silence. Lorsqu'il passa sa main au dessus du bras de la jeune fille, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent , son regard s'illumina d'une lumière…Plutôt malsaine…Un sourire à la limite du sadisme s'installa sur son visage. Je n'avais jamais vu Sayer comme ça, il me faisait peur. Il me faisait vraiment peur. Son silence était pesant, il contemplait la jeune fille comme si il était un prédateur…Avais-je vraiment bien fait de suivre les ordres de Sayer… ? Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Il prit la parole , brisant le silence et mes pensées par la même occasion.

 **-Sayer-** Parfait, Jessica. Je suis fier de toi. Tu peux disposer.

 **-Jessica-** Je…Que vas-tu faire à cette fille, Sayer ?

 **-Sayer-** Tout comme toi, elle va rester au mouvement Arcadia afin de développer son pouvoir. On aura besoin d'elle lors de nos prochaines batailles, mais aussi de toi. Tu es devenue notre meilleure recrue, je compte donc sur toi pour devenir encore meilleure.

 **-Jessica-** Hmmm…Dis, Sayer. Je peux prendre cette fille sous mon aile pour l'introduire au mouvement ? J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de l'affronter, je pense avoir lié quelque chose de spécial avec elle, j'aimerais vraiment en faire une top recrue comme je le suis.

 **-Sayer-** ….Tu m'enlèves donc ce plaisir. Bien, puisque tu as réussis ta mission, je te laisse quelques jours pour l'introduire au mouvement, passé ce délai je prendrai cette fille en charge. Vous pouvez donc disposer toutes les deux.

 **-Jessica-** Je te remercie, Sayer. C'est cool de me proposer ce taf.

 **-Sayer-** Dernière chose Jessica.

 **-Jessica-** Quoi ?

 **-Sayer-** Je te sens moins agressive que d'habitude, quelque chose te préoccupe ?

 **-Jessica-** Je…Non. J'ai simplement la migraine à cause de ce combat. Cette fille m'a vraiment amochée, j'ai du mal à récupérer.

 **-Sayer-** Je vois…Dans ce cas, va vite te reposer. Je préviendrai ton ami que tu n'es pas en état de le voir.

 **-Jessica-** Merci.

Je sortis avec la jeune fille dans les bras, je ne connaissais pas encore son nom, mais je sentais que quelque chose en elle devait être protégé de Sayer. Etait-ce cette marque rouge sur son bras qui suscitait l'attrait de Sayer ? Mais…J'avais semble-t-il , une marque similaire sur mon bras, sauf que la mienne était blanche et représentait une étoile…Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais son pouvoir avait réveillé le mien…Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui nous connectait, mais quelque chose nous reliait l'une à l'autre. C'était sûrement pour cela que je devais la tenir éloignée de Sayer. Oui, c'était pour ça que je l'emportai dans ma chambre et l'installai sur mon lit. Je m'allongeai à côté d'elle , nous étions deux filles après tout il n'y avait aucun mal à dormir ensemble, pour au final m'endormir pleine d'inquiétudes.

Je me réveillai le lendemain dans ma piaule, comme à mon habitude, sauf que cette fois, la jeune fille que j'avais ramené ici la veille était présente. Elle était assise sur un des bords du lit, ne regardant pas dans ma direction. Elle semblait plongée dans une nostalgie prenante, ses pensées devaient vraiment être profondes, puisqu'elle ne remarqua même pas que je fus levée. Il fallut que je la secoue légèrement de la manche de sa robe pour qu'elle me remarque seulement. Elle ouvrit légèrement sa bouche en guise d'étonnement et prit la parole. Sa voix était toujours aussi rauque, mais beaucoup plus douce qu'hier. Ses cheveux quant à eux étaient attachés par une fine tige de métal les retenant de tomber sur ses yeux, tandis qu'elle laissait ses autres mèches s'étirer majestueusement jusqu'à rester en suspension au niveau de sa clavicule. Je l'avoue, elle était très jolie.

 **-Rose-** Que fais-je ici ?

 **-Jessica-** C'moi qui t'ai amenée ici. Rose Noire.

 **-Rose-** Rose Noire ? Je…Je suppose que j'ai encore causé des dégâts…N'est-ce pas ?

 **-Jessica-** On a galéré hier, on s'est battues en duel. J'ai gagné in extremis et tu es tombée inconsciente. Du coup nous voici ici. Dans ma chambre au mouvement Arcadia.

 **-Rose-** Je te suis reconnaissante pour ne pas m'avoir laissée à la Daimon Area. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

 **-Jessica-** Je suis Leocaser, Jessica Leocaser. Et toi donc ? Qui es-tu ?

 **-Aki-** Izayoi, Izayoi Aki.

 **-Jessica-** Aki…C'est joli. Tu trainais souvent à la Daimon avant d'y semer la terreur ?

 **-Aki-** Je…Je possède des pouvoirs qui sont incontrôlables. Cela doit te sembler fou, mais livrer des duels à la Daimon Area c'est pour moi un catalyseur , même si je déteste faire de tels dégâts.

 **-Jessica-** Je vois…Toi et moi on est pareil.

 **-Aki-** Huh ?

 **-Jessica-** Quand je t'ai portée, j'ai senti qu'on avait un truc en commun. Pas comme ce fil rouge de toutes ces connasses qui attendent leur prince, mais surtout comme un passé commun. J'ai trouvé ton visage « Vierge » , mais je pense que tu as vécu des choses difficiles, n'est-ce pas ?

 **-Aki-** J'aimerais ne pas en parler.

 **-Jessica-** T'inquiètes, tout baigne. Tu verras, reste ici au mouvement Arcadia, on t'aidera à développer et surtout contrôler tes pouvoirs. D'accord ?

Je fis un sourire à la jeune fille en lui tendant la main. C'était la seule présence féminine qui se présentait à moi depuis quelques temps, et pour être honnête, en faire une amie me paraissait dans mes cordes. Elle prit timidement la main que je lui tendis, tandis que je la tirai aussitôt en direction du réfectoire, lui montrant le système de nourriture et lui expliquant les horaires. Nous nous installâmes ensemble, Toby ne nous rejoignit pas aujourd'hui, et tant mieux puisque je voulais être en tête à tête. La jeune fille ne parlait déjà pas beaucoup , couper le contact d'avantage aurait été problématique. Je lui expliquai donc les règles à Arcadia pour au final passer l'après-midi avec elle.

Je lui expliquai qu'on pouvait venir à Arcadia en tant qu'externe ou en tant qu'interne, mais elle me fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait nulle part où prévins donc l'administration du mouvement qui installa un lit dans ma chambre pour qu'Aki puisse dormir avec moi dans la même pièce. Malgré son silence, je ne voulais vraiment pas la laisser seule, de peur qu'elle ne broie du noir comme je l'ai fait. Malgré tout, Toby avait été quelqu'un d'important pour moi, je ne voulais donc pas qu'Aki se laisse aller comme je l'aurais fait sans Toby. Au final, nous n'échangions que quelques mots sur toutes la journée, le restant du temps je parlais toute seule. Nous passâmes toutes deux par le terrain de duel afin d'y voir quelques entraînements. Nous nous assîmes dans les gradins, regardant quelques joueurs s'entraîner. Aki était toujours aussi peu bavarde, mais le silence se brisa par des voix masculines s'avançant vers nous. Ils étaient deux, dans l'uniforme d'Arcadia à nous prendre de haut de par le regard. Un blond et un brun . Ils s'avancèrent vers nous , le blond du groupe s'avança d'avantage. Il possédait des cheveux en brosse et un regard aux yeux marrons qui reflétait un air prétentieux.

 **-Grégory-** Salut les filles. Grégory, top recrue des garçons. On veut s'amuser un petit peu avec l'élite ? Il n'y a pas que nos pouvoirs psychiques qui sont imposants héhé…

 **-Jessica-** En effet, je pense que ta crétinerie, ton immaturité, ton manque de charisme et de bon sens doit être encore plus imposant que ne sont tes pouvoirs.

 **-Adrien-** C'est qu'elle se la ramène la petite prétentieuse. Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses au moins ? Un claquement de doigt et on te détruit de l'intérieur ~

 **-Jessica-** Essaie un peu je suis curieuse. Alors petite salope tu viens pas prendre ta dérouillée ?

 **-Adrien-** Je vais te faire bouffer le bitu-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que nous entendîmes une claque voler, je me demandai avec surprise d'où elle venait, mais je réalisai assez vite que la silencieuse Aki était l'autrice de cette volée de claques qui avait atterrit sur la joue du brun du duo. Elle regarda le jeune homme avec mépris, comme si il l'avait vraiment offensée. Elle prit la parole d'un ton glacial, beaucoup plus que pendant ces quelques lignes que nous avions échangé ce matin. Elle attrapa le garçon par le col et prit la parole d'un air supérieur.

 **-Aki-** Vous êtes peut-être des tops recrues ici, mais vous ne faites pas le poids, allez vous en dès maintenant avant que je ne vous fasse connaître le vrai sens du mot désespoir.

Le jeune homme se débattit et finit par se défaire de l'emprise d'Aki. Ils déguerpirent tous les deux, tandis que la jeune fille se retourna vers moi d'un air interrogateur. Elle prit la parole d'un ton dubitatif.

 **-Aki-** Rien de cassé, Jessica ?

 **-Jessica-** Tu…Tu as été incroyable.

 **-Aki-** Ce n'est rien. Je te remercie de m'avoir introduite au mouvement. J'aimerais partir un peu pour me retrouver seule un moment, rien contre toi mais j'ai besoin de faire le vide.

–Jessica- T'en fais pas ma poule, compte sur moi pour être là quand tu reviendras.

 **-Aki-** Dans ce cas, rendez-vous dans notre chambre.

 **-Jessica-** Ca roule !

Pour la première fois depuis que je la connaissais, la jeune fille me sourit. J'avoue que son visage souriant était magnifique. Elle respirait la gentillesse, j'avais du mal à croire qu'elle et la rose noire n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Si j'avais été un garçon à ce moment là, je serais surement tombée amoureuse. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, protéger cette fille de Sayer…Alors que c'était moi qui avait amené la fille.

Je regardais quelques duels tandis que je pensais à ce qui me tracassait, Aki. Les duellistes psychiques continuaient à se battre, pour cultiver leur pouvoir sûrement. Certains s'écroulaient rapidement tandis que d'autres combattaient jusqu'à ne plus avoir la notion de la douleur. En voyant ce spectacle de l'extérieur, je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait au mouvement Arcadia. Le double jeu de Sayer était incompréhensible à mes yeux. D'un côté il agissait pour des raisons nobles, vaincre Goodwin et rétablir la place de Satellite, et ainsi sauver des vies…Mais de l'autre côté il affichait des comportements qui me dépassaient, pousser les membres à se blesser pour avoir du pouvoir, ou afficher un air pervers lorsque je lui ramenai l'ordre de mission du jour…Je ne comprenais pas Sayer. Vraiment.

Arcadia semblait pour moi être un de ces endroits où la seule loi était la loi du plus fort. Il est vrai qu'il n'y avait aucun règlement quand je suis arrivée mis à part le règlement du réfectoire, donc je suppose qu'Arcadia abritant des personnes n'ayant aucune attaches, on se fichait de savoir ce qui leur arrive…Donc ces mecs de tout à l'heure, j'allais souvent en rencontrer…

…..

Aki…Aki ne doit pas rester ici.

Voila la pensée qui me traversa l'esprit à ce moment. Mais je suppose que c'était trop tard, puisqu'elle appartenait, tout comme moi, au mouvement Arcadia. Sayer était le tuteur légal de tout le monde ici..Nous étions coincés sous ses directives jusqu'à la majorité, nous enfermant tous dans ce piège qu'était le mouvement Arcadia. Bien trop tard pour que nous puissions nous en apercevoir.

Quelques jours passèrent, Aki rencontra finalement Sayer qui la traita comme une princesse. Elle avait un traitement bien différent du mien, moi qui avait du faire mes preuves à mon arrivée pour me faire une place, la sienne semblait acquise. Elle était devenue une top recrue du mouvement Arcadia, si ce n'était LA top recrue.

Les missions que je prenais habituellement lui étaient données, et elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec Sayer. Lorsqu'elle rentrait dans notre chambre, elle me parlait de ses missions du jour, de comment elle gérait ses pouvoirs, enfin comment elle apprenait à gérer ses pouvoirs.

Cela me faisait plaisir de voir que Sayer ne lui avait pas fait de mal, et même si dorénavant j'étais un second plan, je me réjouissais à l'idée de voir qu'Aki pouvait apprendre à se contrôler. Peut être accéderait-elle au bonheur comme ça. Elle allait toujours à la Daimon Area, Daimon Area dans laquelle elle portait toujours le nom de « Rose Noire » , semant la terreur et le chaos partout où elle passait, mais le soir elle rentrait à Arcadia.

Aki fit rapidement parler d'elle, puisqu'une semaine à peine après son arrivée, elle devint la recrue la plus célèbre du mouvement Arcadia, me dépassant largement en terme de popularité. Je ne cherchais pas à avoir des fans, donc ça tombait à point nommé qu'Aki me vole la vedette. Même Toby était impressionné par Aki, quand nous en venions à parler d'elle, il ressassait qu'il voulait la rencontrer au moins une fois car il avait à apprendre d'elle. Je n'étais pas jalouse, ni possessive, puisque j'avais l'habitude de tout partager, et mes relations ne faisaient pas exception.

Ce fut au bout d'une semaine supplémentaire que Toby eut un bref échange avec Aki, la rose noire. Elle était assez froide avec lui, mais elle semblait avoir une réserve avec les hommes, pourtant , elle avait attrapé une confiance sans faille envers Sayer. En deux semaines au mouvement, elle avait entretenu une relation assez forte avec notre leader, et pour être honnête, j'en étais assez heureuse, puisque si Sayer l'appréciait, elle n'était pas en danger ici.

Ce soir là, Aki et moi devions nous retrouver dans notre chambre, après qu'elle avait fini sa mission, afin de regarder la finale du tournoi de la fortune cup qui passait à la télévision. La fortune cup c'était un grand tournoi qui réunissait des turbo duellistes voulant devenir « Le King » . Un mec du nom d'Hunter Pace était assez fort en duel, mais il avait été ridiculisé par un nouveau challenger deux ou trois ans plus tôt portant le nom de Jack Atlas, qui était lui même devenu le king invaincu. J'aimais Jack Atlas et j'étais sa supportrice, il m'inspirait un sentiment de liberté, lui qui était le roi à Moto. Il avait notre âge, quoique je devais être un an plus jeune que lui, mais lui pouvait rouler, faire des duels et s'éclater sous les projecteurs. Je l'enviais pour cette sensation, et ça m'avait poussée à aimer le voir faire des duels.

Je passai par le réfectoire pour y prendre quelques boissons et des conneries pour s'empiffrer , la cuisinière était ma pote et me gardait des cochonneries pour quand je faisais des soirées. Au final, je ressortais avec du pop corn, des boissons gazeuses, tout pour faire une soirée réussie. Toby ne pouvait pas venir, puisqu'il passait la semaine chez sa sœur. Il était de plus en plus absent ces derniers temps, soit il était chez sa sœur, soit il allait voir Aki à la Daimon , soit il était avec Sayer en train de faire des opérations électrochocs pour devenir plus fort. Du coup je ne voyais presque plus Toby, mais tant qu'il allait bien, c'était l'essentiel.

Le soir arriva, je rentrai dans ma piaule avant Aki, le match allait commencer dans quelques dizaines de minutes. J'avais allumé la télévision que nous avions emprunté à l'accueil pour ce soir, des pubs passaient, c'était rasoir mais c'était sympa à regarder, après tout, une superbe soirée nous attendait, moi et Aki.

…Une heure passa et le programme débuta. Jack Atlas était une fois de plus confronté à Hunter Pace. J'étais devant ma télévision à attendre Aki, elle avait certainement du prendre du retard dans sa mission, elle allait arriver. Je n'arrivais cependant pas à me concentrer sur le duel des deux hommes, je voulais regarder ça avec mon amie ….Mais je devais me concentrer, elle allait arriver en courant dans quelques minutes, me demandant ce qu'elle avait raté, et il fallait que je lui explique en détails ce qu'il en était. Je me rassis donc devant la télévision et scrutai le duel de fond en comble pour pouvoir mémoriser chaque instant. Hunter Pace avait pris le dessus grâce au commandant des flammes, mais je croyais en Jack Atlas, j'étais sûre qu'il allait parvenir à vaincre son ennemi. Tout comme moi je pouvais le faire. La liberté allait gagner, comme elle le faisait toujours.

…..

 **-Jack-** Dragon Rouge Archdémon , attaque le directement et donne moi une fois de plus la place du king !

 **-MC-** Et c'est une fois de plus Jack Atlas qui remporte la Fortune Cup !

Le duel était terminé. J'étais toujours seule devant la télévision. Aki n'était pas venue…Fais chier. La soirée était tellement prometteuse, on n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de se voir depuis deux semaines , et elle n'était pas venue…Putain ça me faisait chier. Alors que je l'insultais à voix haute, pour passer cette colère de gamine, j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte. « Aki ! » m'exclamais-je, heureuse de pouvoir voir mon amie, mais lorsque j'ouvris la porte, quelque chose de bien plus sombre m'attendait.

watch?v=FP5oD4TLaSI

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, deux visages familiers se dessinèrent sous mon regard surpris. Lorsque je reconnus les deux garçons qui s'en étaient pris à moi et Aki au terrain de duel deux semaines plus tôt, je tentai de refermer imméditament la porte , sans succès puisque le brun mit son pied en travers. Je tentai de forcer la fermeture, mais la force de deux mecs de mon âge était trop dure à supporter, si bien que lorsqu'ils poussèrent tous les deux, je fus poussée au sol tandis qu'ils purent pénétrer mon espace intime en toute impunité. Le brun referma la porte à double tours derrière lui, me laissant clairement voir ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour la suite. Je n'étais pas naive après tout.

 **-Grégory-** Alors ? On se la ramène moins là, n'est-ce pas ? Leocaser. Cette petite arrogante, elle est où désormais ?

 **-Adrien-** La rose noire n'est plus avec toi. Tu es seule face à nous. Alors ? Tu vas gentiment te laisser faire ou nous devons utiliser la force ?

Les garçons commencèrent à rire devant moi, pensant que j'étais à leur merci…Pourtant, je ne comptais pas me laisser faire. J'avais vécu tant de choses pour arriver jusqu'ici, je ne pouvais pas laisser faire deux énergumènes qui avaient des objectifs douteux, ce n'était pas concevable. Je me relevai avec cette pensée en tête, bien décidée à vaincre ceux qui voulaient m'enlever ma dignité.

 **-Jessica-** Très bien. Vous l'aurez voulu. Je serai sans pitié.

Je laissai le pouvoir en moi ressortir, laissant mon aura se matérialiser en un rayon blanc qui gravitait autour de moi encore et encore. Déterminée, je déplaçai ma main qui projeta une vague d'énergie blanche puissante sur mes deux visiteurs. Par cette attaque, j'espérais au moins les intimider, ou même défoncer la porte de derrière pour pouvoir m'enfuir…Mais contre toute attente, Adrien et Grégory les deux garçons repoussèrent sans difficulté mon attaque, la neutralisant totalement sans effort.

Un sentiment d'impuissance s'installa en moi. Etais-je si…..Faible? Tout ce que j'avais subi ces derniers temps n'avait servi à rien…? Non. C'était impossible de me résoudre à un tel sentiment de faiblesse et d'impuissance. Ce qu'il me manquait, c'était la volonté. Je voulais les faire fuir…Ca ne fonctionnait pas…Alors je devais changer mon état d'esprit et me préparer à leur faire du mal.

Je propulsai encore et encore des ondes d'énergies, puis des sphères, relâchant mon pouvoir et celui d'Akulia, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'au moins une ne les touche…Mais rien n'y faisait, je n'arrivais pas à percer leur défense, et encore moins à ne leur faire esquisser qu'un grognement de peine ou de douleur. J'étais totalement à la merci des deux énergumènes qui s'étaient introduites dans mon espace privé.

Je n'avais pas assez de force pour les toucher, et je m'étais trop vidée pour pouvoir appeler Akulia à mon secours. Peu importe la perspective depuis laquelle on se postait, la situation était sans espoir. Les faits étaient là…Les garçons étaient toujours présents, et mes pouvoirs ne pouvaient pas les atteindre. J'étais seule.

Le blond du duo prit la parole, apparemment satisfait de voir sur mon visage que j'avais pris conscience de mon impuissance face à eux.

 **-Grégory-** Rahlala…Aucune fille ne résiste à nos charmes. Nous sommes à Arcadia depuis l'enfance. Ce n'est pas une nana qui n'est là que depuis quelques mois qui va réussir à ne serait-ce que nous faire tituber.

 **-Adrien-** Ne tente pas de nous résister ma poule, tu connais les règles ici ? Justement, il n'y en a pas. C'est écrase ou sois écrasé, et manque de chance pour toi, aujourd'hui tu te fais écraser.

Le brun esquissa un rictus, avant d'afficher un air sérieux sur son visage. Il brandit son bras face à moi, ouvrant la paume de sa main qui relâcha une partie de son pouvoir sur moi. Je fus propulsée dans les airs et poussée contre le mur de ma chambre jusqu'à ce que ma colonne vertébrale s'y claque violemment. Suspendue par les pouvoirs psychiques du jeune homme, j'étais comme figée dans les airs , bloquée contre le mur de mon espace intime. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour me débattre, mais je continuais à rester une battante malgré tout. Toujours conscience, je fixai les prédateurs avec toute la haine que je portais en moi, ce qui ne dut pas plaire au blond.

Il prit de nouveau la parole, agacé par mon refus d'optempérer.

 **-Grégory-** Elle n'est pas assez docile à mon goût. Je vais régler ça. Je fais appel à toi, Artilleur hyper psychique !

Je fus surprise par ce qu'il était en train de faire. En effet, le garçon semblait avoir un esprit du duel. Une sorte de tireur cyborg qui semblait vraiment puissant à première vue. Je compris à ce moment que toutes les top recrues du mouvement Arcadia possédaient en plus de leurs pouvoirs psychiques , un esprit du duel qui décuplait la puissance de son utilisateur. C'était d'avantage nos esprits du duel qui faisaient de nous des soldats de premier choix.

Mais avant que je ne puisse réfléchir, l'esprit du duel me tira dessus sans même se demander pourquoi il le faisait. Il était totalement à la merci des intentions de son maître. La balle de perça pas mon corps comme l'aurait fait la balle d'un revolver , elle fit pire.

Lorsqu'elle passa au travers de mon corps, elle me déclencha une forte douleur dans tout le corps, comme si l'on me faisait de l'acupuncture dans le seul but de me faire souffrir. Tordue de douleur, je perdis peu à peu l'usage de mes membres et de mes muscles qui semblaient comme terrassés par l'attaque de l'artilleur. Adrien relâcha son emprise, me laissant mollement glisser le long du mur jusqu'à ce que j'atterrisse dans mon lit, vidée de toute volonté musculaire pour me rebeller. Il s'avança alors avec son acolyte qui semblait apparemment satisfait de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Tandis que j'étais impuissante face à eux, ce fut le blond qui confirma mes doutes sur le pourquoi de leur venue. Il déboutonna sa chemise, me laissant le voir à demi-nu depuis ma position de faiblesse. Son ami le brun fit de même et se mit à demi-nu également, tandis que je regardais chaque détail allant jusqu'à la sordide issue sans pouvoir bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt.

 **-Adrien-** C'est dommage ma belle. Si seulement tu avais été plus réceptive, on aurait pu faire ça tranquillement….. Tu sais ma puce, on a toujours ce qu'on veut moi et Greg….Ce n'est pas toi qui changera ça. Tu n'as pas les épaules pour protéger ce que tu dois protéger, c'est comme ça….

Les deux acolytes se dévétirent d'avantage, enlevant leurs chaussures pour venir s'installer dans le lit. Lorsque le blond s'approcha de moi, je lui crachai à la figure, comme pour lui montrer mon insoumission face à lui…Mais je n'eus pour réponse qu'une violente gifle assénée par ce jeune homme qui était bien déterminé à commettre cet acte infâme.

Je ne me résignai cependant pas, lui crachant de nouveau au visage, ce qui eut pour effet de l'énerver encore plus. Son ami le brun l'arrêta cependant, lui avançant le fait qu'il ne fallait pas abîmer mon visage avant d'avoir joué avec moi, et cela eut de l'impact sur le blond qui se contenta de me disposer sur le lit.

Me regardant en face sans aucune honte, Adrien déboutonna son pantalon et l'enleva, invitant son acolyte à faire de même. Les deux allaient bientôt arriver au point de non retour et ils se moquaient totalement des conséquences de leur acte, pour moi comme pour eux.

Alors que ces messieurs commencèrent à faire leur affaire, je compris alors progressivement la nature du monde dans lequel je me trouvais. Ces expressions malsaines flottant au-dessus de moi, cette odeur de sueur masculine qui me répugnait , ce sentiment de désespoir qui s'installait progressivement en mon for intérieur….Tout ça faisait bouilloner mon sang au fut et à mesure que cette page sombre de mon histoire s'écrivait.

….

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini ce qu'ils avaient à faire, ils repartirent comme si de rien n'était, me laissant dans cette chambre désormais marquée par leur passage. Ils avaient apparemment pris plaisir à cet acte, me promettant qu'ils allaient bientôt revenir jouer de nouveau avec moi. De mon côté, j'étais passée de l'effrontée, de l'impulsive, l'insoumise et la rebelle….Au statut de victime.

Je m'écroulai sur mon lit, essayant de dormir pour oublier ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir….Mais je ne pouvais pas fermer les yeux que ces images me revenaient en mémoire. Aki ne rentrait pas, Toby était absent….J'étais seule.

Oui, seule.

Ils allaient sûrement compatir si je leur racontais cette histoire, mais ils n'allaient jamais ressentir ce que j'avais ressenti ce soir. Leur compassion , leurs sentiments, leur peine, tout ça n'allait pas me guérir de ces affreux moments de ce soir. Je payais la faiblesse dont j'avais fait preuve. Comment avais-je pu penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que je n'étais pas seule….?

Malgré toute la force que je leur avais montré en les fixant droit dans les yeux de mon regard haineux pendant toute la durée de leur acte, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'effrondrer en larmes lorsque j'eus la confirmation qu'ils étaient bien partis. Les lieux respiraient encore leur présence, je ne pouvais pas me remettre de cette atmosphère, de cette odeur masculine pestilentielle qui flottait dans la pièce….Tout ça me donnait envie de vomir.

A ce moment, je pensai à Mario, Elvis, et les autres. Ils étaient beaucoup plus vieux que moi, ayant tous de 16 à 20 ans…Et pourtant, jamais ils n'avaient fait ne serait-ce qu'une simple allusion ou une mauvaise manière à mon égard. Eux qui avaient grandi dans la rue ne m'avaient jamais fait de mal….Et c'était deux garçons de mon âge qui avaient bravé tous les interdits, motivés par leur soif de luxure, afin de me faire une telle chose…. Ils n'étaient même pas plus vieux que moi…Je ne les imaginais même pas aller plus loin qu'une simple bagarre…Et pourtant…Ils l'avaient fait.

Il y a quelques mois seulement j'étais dans la rue, je me méfiais de tous les hommes, même ceux qui étaient mes proches, et il ne m'était rien arrivée….Et là….Alors que j'avais une vie rangé…C'était là que je m'étais faite agresser…Me laissant me faire abuser sans même pouvoir lever le petit doigt pour rétorquer…Comment deux gamins qui avaient une identité, un passé , et un avenir pouvaient être plus pervers qu'une bande mecs paumés qui n'avaient soi-disant aucune règle et aucune morale…. ?

Comment…

Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide…. ?

watch?v=K-tj_IzTJ2Y

Je lâchai un cri intense qui résonna dans la salle, détruisant pas mal de choses autour de moi. Des tas de pensées sombres se bousculèrent dans ma tête. « Je n'en peux plus ! Je n'en peux plus ! Je dois tout détruire ! Détruire pour calmer cette rage à l'intérieur ! » Me répétais-je sans cesse, laissant d'autres questions se poser dans mon esprit. « Pourquoi ai-je été seule !? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue Aki !? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas là pour me dire que tout ira bien Toby !? Pourquoi étaient-ils venus ce soir-là !? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu à mon secours Sayer !? Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ai-je du quitter cette poubelle dans laquelle je ne craignais rien !? Mario, Elvis ! Où êtes-vous bande de grosses tâches !? J'avais besoin de vous…. ! »

Tandis que je me tiraillai avec ces questions, mon esprit se brisait en morceaux progressivement tandis que je réalisai les erreurs que je venais de payer. Au bout de quelques minutes de torture mentale, une seule phrase me resta en mémoire, chassant toutes mes autres interrogations présentes. « Je ne veux plus revivre ça, plus jamais. » Ce fut cette phrase qui brisa le sceau dans lequel j'avais enfermé ma rage suite au massacre de mes frères.

Je poussai un autre hurlement qui libéra avec lui toute la puissance de mon aura, brisant tout le mobilier autour de moi. J'étais en rage contre moi-même, en rage contre ma naiveté, en rage d'avoir cru pouvoir vivre une vie rangée. J'étais en rage contre ce mouvement Arcadia qui était bien plus cruel que la zone BAD de Satellite. Ce mouvement qui te faisait croire que tu y étais en sécurité n'était autre que le pire champ de bataille où celui qui ne dispensait pas le mal était celui qui le subissait. J'avais été la pire des connasses.

Fixant mon reflet dans le miroir brisé de ma chambre, je fus face à une fille que je ne connaissais pas. Qui était-elle, cette fille nue, les yeux gonflés par les larmes, le visage boursoufflé par la douleur….Qui était-elle…. ?

Lorsque je compris que cette fille n'était autre que moi, je ne pus l'accepter. J'étais Jessica Leocaser, l'effrontée, l'audacieuse…Celle dont le caractère bien trempé rendait fier son père qui était serein pour l'avenir de sa fille…..Depuis quand m'étais-je égarée de ce chemin…De mon chemin…. ?

J'étais une racaille de Satellite, de la plus dangereuse des zones de Satellite. J'étais une délinquante qui n'avait rien à perdre, et je me devais de le prouver à tous. Je devais leur montrer à tous, que Jessica Leocaser était la pire des saloperies qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de voir un jour…Je me devais de leur montrer des ténèbres encore plus sombres que je n'en avais vues dans mon quartier de Satellite….

 **-Jessica-** Préparez vous bande de merdes, je vais détruire vos vies à jamais…Oeil pour œil, dent pour dent…Telle est la loi de ce monde.

« Je n'ai plus d'amis. Je suis seule. »

Ce fut sur cette pensée que je me relevai de mon lit d'une démarche lourde. Je brisai ma table de chevet qui était le seul meuble de ma chambre à avoir survécu à ma crise de folie. Remarquant l'état de ma chambre, je m'y arrêtai quelques secondes, me rendant compte que j'avais tout détruit , télévision comprise, dans mon accès de rage.

Je sortis de ce chevet fraîchement détruit une petite trousse à maquillage qui appartenait à Aki. Il n'y avait pas grand chose, mais je m'en servis pour effacer les traces de ces deux sous-merdes, même si la couche d'artifices était éphémère. Je ne m'étais jamais maquillée auparavant, et je ne comptais pas le faire avant ce jour, mais la fin justifiait les moyens.

Je fouillai dans ce qu'il restait de mon armoire, et j'y pris une longue robe noire qui , lorsque je l'enfilai, était assez ample pour dissimuler les formes de mon corps. Je ne voulais absolument pas voir cet âmas de chair qui me représentait désormais. C'était bien trop difficile à supporter. Attrapant une paire de ciseaux dans ce qu'il restait du tiroir d'Aki, je me coupai moi-même les cheveux de façon irrégulière, disant adieu à la dernière part de féminité qu'il me restait.

J'étais désormais fin prête.

Je regardai de nouveau l'image que je renvoyai dans le miroir. Plus je me fixais, plus le visage s'affichant dans le miroir devenait rigide et mauvais. Je devenais progressivement une autre. La Jessica qui était amicale et qui se souciait des autres appartenait au passé. Cette Jessica était morte..

Le jour revenu, je me rendis au bureau de Sayer, enterrant par mes actes futur cette période de ma vie, et surtout achevant une fois pour toutes la fille que j'étais.


	15. Jessica 7 Requiem pour l'effrontée

watch?v=8cNYraUNn8c

Je longeai une fois de plus les couloirs habituels. L'atmosphère était pourtant différente de ce qu'elle était habituellement. Je suppose qu'elle n'était pas différente, mais que moi je la ressentais différemment. Je ne regardai personne, mais je sentais les regards qui étaient tous braqués sur ma personne. Je devais dégager une aura vraiment ténébreuse pour que tout le monde s'écarte sur mon passage. Tant mieux après tout. J'étais une autre.

Je pris une fois de plus l'ascenseur pour arriver au dernier étage. D'un coup de pied j'écrasai la porte du bureau de Sayer. Il s'y trouvait avec Aki qui se tenait à côté de lui, mais je ne regardai même pas cette dernière. J'attrapai Sayer par le col et le plaquai contre la fenêtre, Aki tira mon bras en essayant de me calmer, mais malgré que je l'entendais, mon esprit ne recevait pas les paroles qu'elle me disait. Je crachai au visage de Sayer, comme pour lui montrer que je n'étais plus la même. N'osant pas m'interrompre en voyant l'état dans lequel j'étais, il se contenta de me regarder sans afficher d'émotions, attendant sûrement l'objet de ma visite.

 **-Jessica-** Tu vas m'amener au laboratoire immédiatement, sac à merde. Et vite par dessus le marché.

 **-Sayer-** Au laboratoire… ? Pourquoi ça ?

 **-Jessica-** Je t'ai dit de poser des questions ? Je peux t'étrangler en moins de temps qu'il ne t'en faudrait pour réaliser, alors tu ferais bien de m'obéir.

 **-Sayer-** Très bien.

Un rictus se dessina sur mon visage reflété par la vite. Je reposai l'homme au sol, sous le regard interloqué de la jeune fille l'accompagnant. Il se releva, refit sa cravate , et m'invita à le suivre. Aki fit de même. Ainsi nous nous dirigeâmes tous les trois en direction des laboratoires à l'étage juste au dessous. Mes intentions étaient claires, et j'avais besoin de les faire comprendre.

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes les lieux, nous y trouvâmes une connaissance. En effet, Cécilia était dans le laboratoire, jambes croisées, assise sur une chaise. Elle nous vit arriver et afficha un air de surprise, que lui renvoya Sayer qui ne comprenait rien à la situation lui même. Lorsque nous fûmes arrivés dans la salle des machines électrochocs, j'enlevai ma robe sans pudeur devant les deux jeunes femmes et l'homme, pour ne rester qu'en sous vêtements. Je m'allongeai sur l'un des fauteuils en cuir et posai moi même les électrodes sur mon buste et ma tête.

Sayer , qui était déjà choqué par ma demande, le fut encore plus lorsqu'il fut face à ce spectacle bien singulier que je lui offrais en ce début de matinée. Il restait bouche bée face à mes actions, consterné par un tel changement de scénario. Une fois prête, je m'adressai à lui sèchement, sans lui laisser d'échappatoire.

 **-Jessica-** Lance cette machine grosse pute.

 **-Sayer-** Comment !? Es-tu devenue complètement folle !? Cette machine ne sert pas à développer des pouvoirs existants, tu as déjà les duels pour ça !

 **-Jessica-** Je t'ai dit lance Sayer ,je ne répèterai pas.

 **-Sayer-** Pas question. Je ne vais pas abîmer mon second meilleur élément. Si ca déraille il me faudra trois ans pour trouver quelqu'un de ton calibre, oublie.

 **-Jessica-** Obéis. J'ai quelque chose d'intéressant pour toi, donc obéis-moi si tu veux mettre la main dessus.

Je mis en avant mon bras à l'homme, la marque que j'avais brillai , réagissant surement à la rage que j'avais dans le corps. Mon corps entier commença à luire, noyé dans une épaisse fumée blanche qui m'entourait progressivement, ce qui semblait intéresser Sayer. L'homme reprit son air pervers, devant Aki qui semblait ne rien comprendre à la situation. Je me rallongeai et il actionna enfin cette foutue machine. La machine me faisait mal, mais cette douleur physique n'était rien face aux tourments qui livraient bataille à mon âme. Tandis que je restai les bras croisés, le regard impassible face à ces expériences , Sayer , lui qui me regardait, était intéressé par ce changement brutal de perspective dans mon entraînement.

 **-Jessica-** Plus fort. Je ne sens rien. Tu veux me chatouiller c'est ça ?

 **-Cécilia-** Si on fait plus fort, tu risques d'avoir des séquelles ! Que cherches-tu à prouver Jessica !?

 **-Jessica-** Je t'ai demandé ton avis sale chienne ? Plus fort je t'ai dis ! Si tu ne le fais pas je descends de cette putain de machine et je te fais bouffer le bitume grosse pute !

 **-Cécilia-** Je vois…..Bien. Niveau maximum.

La femme enclencha la machine dont la pression électrique devint de plus en plus intense. Mon regard impassible se déforma pour y laisser voir la douleur tandis que, serrant les dents, je lâchai un grognement prolongé qui fut le seul son à retentir dans la salle.

J'avais mal, terriblement mal. Ces ondes que l'on m'envoyait semblaient comme violant mon corps qui essayait encore et encore de les rejeter, ne les acceptant pas comme un élément essentiel à sa survie. Pourtant, je me raccrochai à ma motivation, gardant dans mon esprit les images de ce que j'avais subi la veille afin d'avoir la meilleure motivation pour rattraper le temps que je n'avais pas vécu dans ces locaux de merde. Revoyant le visage de ces deux fils de pute, je me promis d'aller leur faire leur fête une fois que j'aurais assez puissance pour les mater. Plus aucun homme n'aller résister à ma puissance…J'allais les faire souffrir le plus longtemps possible, leur prenant tout ce qu'ils avaient. La fierté, la force, leur arrogance, j'allais les faire souffrir, souffrir, et encore souffrir jusqu'à la destruction totale de leur être.

Je restai finalement 15 longues minutes à supporter les douleurs des électrochocs provenant de la machine. Lorsque la machine s'arrêta, je compris alors que le plus dur était derrière moi : Après tout, je venais d'encaisser un quart d'heures d'électrochocs à puissance maximale, ce qui était un exploi en soi, considérant les difficultés de Sayer à trouver des bons cobayes.

Sayer s'approcha de moi, tentant d'entamer le dialogue d'un ton hésitant et dubitatif.

 **-Sayer-** C…Comment te sens-tu ?

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement à l'homme. Je mis en position assise, sentant le sang dans mes veines brûler comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. La marque sur mon bras quant à elle s'était affolée en réceptionnant les ondes d'électricité violentes qui remuaient encore mon système à l'intérieur. J'avais l'impression que mon corps entier était statique, comme si j'étais moi-même un circuit électrique faisant fluidifier le courant en moi et alentour. Le trop plein que mon corps n'arrivait pas à ingurgiter ressortait sous formes d'étincelles visibles de tous, si bien que l'on n'aurait pas pu me toucher à ce moment là de peur de se prendre une décharge électrique.

Pour toute réponse à Sayer, je lui souris…Cependant, l'image que je renvoyai à ce moment devait être lugubre, puisque les trois personnes qui m'avaient accompagnée reculèrent de quelques pas, affichant un air affolé en regardant le monstre qu'ils venaient de créer. Même Sayer recula, intimidé par ce qu'il venait de faire. Face à leurs réactions, je me contentai de reprendre la parole calmement, satisfaite par l'entraînement du jour.

 **-Jessica-** Sayer. Nous recommençons demain. T'as intérêt à être prêt.

Je quittai enfin la salle. Aki tenta de me parler, sûrement pour s'excuser pour m'avoir posé un lapin la veille, mais je l'ignorai une fois de plus, gardant en mémoire que si elle avait été là hier, je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui. Je ne comptais plus parler à Toby non plus, lui qui avait toujours été là pour moi était en train de passer du bon temps avec sa sœur pendant que je me retrouvais dans la solitude, je ne devais plus le voir non plus. Même Mario et Elvis étaient responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé hier…Ils m'avaient appris l'amitié, le partage et les bons sentiments…Et à cause d'eux je ne m'étais pas méfiée d'autrui. Ces bons sentiments m'avaient perdue.

Rien que le fait de penser à mon évolution m'ayant rendu si naive et niaise, j'avais envie de dégueuler mon repas de la veille.

Ce soir là je ne dormis pas à Arcadia. Je décidai de rester à la Daimon Area dormir entre deux poubelles, comme il m'arrivait de le faire du temps où j'étais encore à Satellite. Comme pour réinstaller en moi celle qui était portée disparue, je passai jours et nuits à la Daimon Area, passant le plus clair de mon temps à traîner avec les racailles de la zone qui voyaient en moi une héroïne faite de rage et de mépris qu'il ne fallait pas chercher. Je ne rentrais à Arcadia que pour subir les électrochocs à puissance maximale qui décuplaient mes pouvoirs, emportant chaque jour un peu plus de ma raison et de ma santé en contrepartie.

Une semaine rythmée par ce quotidien se déroula. Je sentais chaque jour les effets de la machine me donner d'avantage de puissance et de pouvoirs. Ils développaient le courant électrique me traversant le corps, ce qui permettait à mes pouvoirs psychiques d'aller et sortir plus facilement en se mêlant à ma propre énergie électrique pour devenir un concentré d'énergie et de violence. Cécilia était apparemment surprise que je sois un réceptacle aussi solide aux ondes, mais surtout que j'en redemandais encore et encore de mon propre chef. Quant à Sayer, lui qui avait au départ une certaine réserve à l'idée de se servir de moi en tant que cobaye, il n'hésitait désormais plus à repousser les limites de ses expériences afin de déterminer où serait ma limite.

Et nous étions en accord là-dessus l'homme et moi. Je voulais subir le plus d'expériences possible, puisque malgré qu'à l'intérieur je souffrais atrocement, le feu de la haine qui brûlait en moi grandissait encore et encore, laissant la fumée noire comme la mort s'en dégageant devenir de plus en plus épaisse.

Au bout de deux semaines supplémentaires, Sayer décida d'abandonner le traitement quotidien des ondes qu'il m'infligeait. Il se félicitait de ne plus avoir de matos à me faire tester ; j'étais allée beaucoup trop loin dans les expériences. J'avais tout encaissé avec succès, et je le ressentais vraiment. Je n'étais plus la même qu'il y a maintenant trois semaines. Tandis que les électrodes m'avaient renforcée physiquement, la douleur qu'elles m'avaient procuré renforça mon esprit avec pour seul objectif de faire payer à mes bourreaux de l'autre fois.

Je revins donc coucher au mouvement Arcadia. Je demandai une chambre seule à Sayer, ce qui l'arrangeait, puisque selon lui, Aki n'avait plus besoin d'amis. Et pour cause, elle avait trahi le peu d'amis qu'elle avait ce soir là. Donc je m'installai seule, dans une nouvelle chambre. Je repris l'habit classique d'Arcadia, je m'en foutais d'être une élite. Je ne voulais que le pouvoir de me venger. Je n'avais plus revu Toby depuis ce fameux soir d'ailleurs, et tant mieux. Il ne me fallait plus d'attaches, et Toby n'était qu'un frein à ma rage, maintenant que je voulais qu'elle s'exprime totalement.

Ce fut un jeudi soir que tout changea. Je me préparai dans ma chambre, j'enfilai une jupe moyenne de couleur noire, avec quelques accessoires, des longs bas rayés blancs et noirs, des bottes qui n'étaient pas très hautes, J'attachai mes cheveux – qui avaient depuis repoussé – avec une pince ornée d'une fleur noire, et me poudrai un peu le visage, pour être un minimum attrayante physiquement. L'ordre de mission du soir était assez exceptionnel. Je sortis de ma chambre et gagnai le hall principal. Les dortoirs des filles étaient à gauche, ceux des garçons à droite. J'empruntai donc la voie de droite pour gagner les espaces intimes des garçons. On m'avait dit que les élites étaient au fond, et c'était exactement ce que je cherchais. Je scrutai les noms, en cherchant deux en particulier, pour au final les trouver, Gregory et Adrien, sur la même porte. Donc ces clampins étaient dans la même chambre. La belle affaire

Je frappai à la porte, j'entendis un « Qui c'est » venant du blond. Je ne répondis pas. On m'ouvrit la porte quelques secondes plus tard, le blond était torse nu face à moi. La surprise marqua son visage lorsqu'il me vit, mais l'arrogance prit le pas sur elle. Se rappelant de la victoire qu'il avait eu trois semaines plus tard, il prit la parole, affichant un air vicieux sur son visage.

 **-Grégory-** Voyez vous ça ? Jessica Leocaser qui vient en tenue ma foi alléchante me revoir. Tu n'en as pas eu assez la dernière fois ? Tu en redemandes ?

Je passai mon index sur mes lèvres, détournant le regard. Je fis bouger mon index sur le bord de mes lèvres en faisant légèrement ressortir ma langue, comme si je réfléchissais à ce qu'ils pouvaient me faire. Bien évidemment, mon seul but était d'exciter le jeune homme afin qu'il baisse suffisamment sa garde, et ça avait l'air de fonctionner, ce chien ne se sentait plus. Je pris la parole d'un ton ironique.

 **-Jessica-** Je t'avoue que ce qu'il s'est passé ne m'a pas laissée indifférente. J'aimerais ressentir tout ça de nouveau, pour voir si vous m'avez vraiment rendu accroc à cette sensation. T'attends quoi pour me faire entrer ?

 **-Adrien-** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Greg ? Oh ?

Le brun me regarda d'un air surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à me voir, et sûrement pas si pomponnée de la sorte. Que des imbéciles, il suffisait de leur montrer un bout de jambe pour que ces messieurs se voient déjà sur vous. Ils me laissèrent par conséquent entrer dans leur piaule, baissant leur garde. Je verrouillai l'entrée derrière moi, ce qui interpella le blond qui fronça les sourcils en me dévisageant.

 **-Grégory-** Eh, qu'est-ce que t'essaies de faire , Leocaser ?

 **-Jessica-** On sera plus tranquilles de la sorte, cela serait dommage qu'un inconnu fiche tout en l'air, n'est-ce pas ?

 **-Adrien-** Je t'avoue que je suis d'accord. On s'y prend comment ?

 **-Jessica-** Exactement comme la dernière fois. J'veux exactement la même chose.

 **-Grégory-** T'es vraiment pas banale toi. On te force à faire ça et tu en redemandes. Bien. Exauçons ton souhait.

Le jeune homme se déshabilla rapidement, son acolyte fit de même. Tout se passait exactement comme je l'avais prévu avant d'entrer ici. Le blond était plus franc que son acolyte, il vint directement près de moi qui était allongée sur leur lit afin de faire son affaire une fois de plus.

Mais ce qu'il ne comprit que trop tard, c'est que se rapprocher de moi fut sa dernière erreur.

Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur ma poitrine, il comprit que son sort était scellé, impossible pour lui de détacher son regard du mien.

Je lui souris. J'imagine que mon sourire devait être vraiment malsain puisqu'il perdit tous ses moyens. Il esquissa un « Grosse Salope » avant de s'écrouler sur moi. Son acolyte ne comprenait pas la situation, lorsqu'il vit son pote inconscient, il tenta de sortir, mais j'avais déjà verrouillé l'entrée et subtilisé la clé. Il était là, perdant ses moyens, nu comme un ver, à attendre mon châtiment. Il me suffit de le regarder pour qu'il s'écroule à son tour.

Une heure passa et les jeunes hommes reprirent connaissance. Leurs regards montraient quelque chose de vraiment différent par rapport à d'habitude, et pour cause, j'avais développé une aptitude psychique très pratique : l'hypnose. Ces deux pauvres tâches m'avaient regardé dans les yeux, elles étaient en mon pouvoir, incapables d'articuler, incapables d'agir, incapables de désobéir. L'empire de Jessica Leocaser avait trouvé ses premiers sujets.

 **-Jessica-** Habillez-vous bande de merdes. Vos corps sont répugnants. Vous n'avez pas honte de vous trimballer avec de telles carcasses putain ?

Devant ma demande, les deux mecs s'exécutèrent sagement, se rhabillant suite à ma demande. Mon coup d'essai avec donc réussi et terrassé les soit disant élites du mouvement. Satisfaite, je croisai les jambes, assise sur le lit du repris ensuite la parole avec autorité et satisfaction.

 **-Jessica-** Parfait. Voyons jusqu'où mes pouvoirs vous porteront. Entretuez vous pour votre reine

A peine ces mots prononcés, les jeunes hommes devinrent agressifs l'un envers l'autre, ils commencèrent à se battre physiquement sous mon regard amusé et fier. Ils souffraient en se donnant des coups, en se mordant, en prenant n'importe quel objet pour frapper l'autre, et cela me faisait plaisir. J'avais enfin cette foutue revanche, l'extase totale du pouvoir, de la domination sur l'autre, de la revanche.

Je les regardai pendant dix minutes, pour au final les faire s'arrêter, je n'aurais pas pu contenir mon attrait devant une telle scène, donc je décidai de prendre la suite plus tard. Le règne de Jessica Leocaser avait commencé. Ils étaient à moi, et cela allait ne faire qu'empirer, puisque tout homme sur mon chemin fut transformé de la même façon.

…..…..

 **-Cécilia-** Jessica Leocaser est attendue au bureau de Sayer.

Le simple fait d'entendre mon nom faisait désormais pâlir de peur les autres résidents à Arcadia. Je me levai de la table, entourée par mon groupe de dociles serviteurs. Il y en avait une dizaine, dont Grégory et Adrien, ils étaient tous à ma totale merci. Ils avaient cependant une récompense spéciale en me suivant, puisque tous les soirs, je leur autorisai de se battre pour être le préféré de leur reine, le préféré pouvait dormir avec moi du soir. Bien évidemment, dormir et toucher étaient deux choses différentes, et je ne permettais pas que quiconque passe de nouveau cette barrière.

Nous arrivâmes donc tous dans le bureau de Sayer, qui semblait agacé par mon comportement, il était encore avec la traîtresse avec qui il entretenait de superbes relations, je ne calculai pas cette dernière et écoutai l'homme qui allait encore me refiler une sale besogne pour profiter de son temps avec elle.

 **-Sayer-** Jessica, la mission du jour est une capture dans la Daimon Area.

 **-Jessica-** Encore ? Tu ne peux pas demander à ta chienne de le faire !?

 **-Sayer-** Ne t'avise plus de parler d'Aki de la sorte.

 **-Jessica-** Tu vas me faire quoi ? Je peux te broyer en cinq secondes, grosse merde.

 **-Sayer-** Tu t'es brulée les ailes avec ton propre pouvoir. Bien. En attendant, tu vas dans la daimon et tu me ramènes ce criminel.

 **-Jessica-** Très bien. Okazaki.

 **-Okazaki-** Maitresse… ?

 **-Jessica-** Ramène moi ce type ce soir à dix huit heures tapantes. Prends Grégory avec toi.

 **-Okazaki-** Bien maitresse.

 **-Jessica-** J'ai également appris à déléguer le boulot , Sayer. Je te laisse chéri

 **-Aki-** Attends Jessica !

Je m'arrêtai net. La voix d'Aki m'a fait m'arrêter. Je ne voulais pas spécialement l'écouter, mais qu'à cela ne tienne, je n'avais qu'à la remballer en étant cruelle et elle allait déguerpir. Je me retournai, tandis qu'Aki posa son regard troublé sur moi. J'avais comme l'impression qu'elle s'apprêtait à m'annoncer quelque chose de terrible, quelque chose qui allait changer ma vie à jamais.

 **-Jessica-** Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as , sorcière ?

 **-Aki-** Je…Je ne sais pas comment te le dire.

 **-Jessica-** Allez balance, on n'a pas que ça à faire.

 **-Aki-** T…Toby est mort.

 **-Jessica-** Comment ça Toby est mort !?

L'atmosphère devint tendue à souhait, Toby était vraiment mort… ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Aki jouait avec mes nerfs, elle était la rose noire, et j'étais plus forte qu'elle, alors elle jouait avec moi. Sayer , devant mon obstination à refuser l'annonce, s'avança vers moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule, je la repoussai violemment, regardant l'homme avec mépris. Pour toute réponse à mon agressivité, il lâcha un long soupir qui fut le seul son audible de la pièce, avant de reprendre la parole, désolé par le triste spectacle duquel il était acteur.

 **-Sayer-** On nous a rapatrié la dépouille du jeune homme quelques jours plus tôt, il lui est arrivé quelque chose pendant une de ses sorties.

 **-Jessica-** ….Je ne te crois pas Sayer. Je veux le voir. Amène moi jusqu'à sa dépouille.

 **-Sayer-** Jessica voyons ce n'est pas po –

 **-Jessica-** JE T AI DIT QUE JE VOULAIS LE VOIR SAYER ! JE VAIS TE BUTER TU ENTENDS !?

Tandis que je lâchai ce cri de haine, de l'électricité se dégagea de mon corps, faisant chavirer tous les appareils électriques autour de nous. Craignant de devoir essuyer d'avantage de dégâts, Sayer reprit la parole, accédant à mon ordre.

 **-Sayer-** ….Bien. Suis moi Jessica.

watch?v=a1yaqUe8KzY

L'homme se leva et me fit signe de le suivre. Je m'exécutai et pris le même chemin que lui.

Je l'avoue, j'étais terrifié à l'idée que l'image qu'on allait me mettre sous les yeux coincide à ce qui avait été dit. Je me traînai dans les couloirs en suivant Sayer, redoutant la réalité comme si elle allait me tuer sur place. Nous descendîmes par l'ascenseur à l'étage -5 , c'était apparemment ici que se trouvaient les choses les plus difficiles à avouer. Lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, c'est un sombre étage qui s'offrait à nous. Sombre et froid. Je n'avais pas idée qu'une telle salle se trouvait ici, pourtant, elle y était.

Un long couloir sombre et étroit menait sur des sortes de chambres d'hôpital. Sayer s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle, posant sa main sur mon épaule pour me soutenir. J'ouvris la porte et entrai dans la sombre pièce. Je n'y vis qu'un lit sur lequel était disposé mon ami, dépossédé de son souffle de vie. Je ne pus pleurer à cet instant, je ne pus crier à cet instant, je ne pensais qu'à une chose…Misty. Sa sœur à Toby. Comment allait-elle encaisser ça… ? Je ne savais pas moi même. J'aurais beaucoup aimé aller à sa rencontre, mais, supposant que je n'allais être que trop maladroite, je décidai de ne pas tenter le coup. Sayer semblait tout aussi désolé que moi face à la dépouille du jeune homme. Mon ami semblait paisible, il n'avait aucune blessure externe. Je me demandais comment tout cela était arrivé tandis que j'étais trop troublée pour pouvoir verser la moindre larme.

 **-Jessica-** Sayer. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment il en est arrivé à mourir comme ça…. ? D'un coup…

 **-Sayer-** Aucune idée. Il est parti en escapade, du côté de la Daimon Area, et on l'y a retrouvé décédé.

 **-Jessica-** La Daimon Area hein…Une racaille lui aurait fait du mal ? Dis moi qui c'est que j'aille buter cette ordure.

 **-Sayer-** Il ne porte pas de blessures externes, donc je ne pense pas. J'ai demandé à ce qu'une enquête soit faite, donc tiens toi tranquille, on saura vite ce qu'il s'est passé.

 **-Jessica-** Putain….Il a fallu que ce soit Toby….. Je n'ai plus d'attaches désormais, Sayer.

 **-Sayer-** Ce garçon…..Il comptait pour toi ?

 **-Jessica-** Si je ne suis pas devenue folle en arrivant ici, c'est grâce à Toby. Il était tout ce que j'avais ici. J'aurais voulu lui dire d'avantage de choses…Vraiment, j'ai été une idiote. Je te laisse Sayer. Merci de m'avoir permis de me recueillir.

 **-Sayer-** Tu ne veux pas passer plus de temps avec lui ?

 **-Jessica-** Non, je voudrais garder le souvenir de Toby plein de vie plutôt que Toby mort. Sans quoi je passerai ma vie à regretter de ne pas avoir été à ses côtes au moment fatidique. Je porte déjà le poids de beaucoup de regrets, je ne vais pas ajouter Toby au tableau.

 **-Sayer-** Et maintenant ? Que vas-tu faire si tu n'as plus d'attaches ?

 **-Jessica-** Je suppose que plus rien ne me retient pour devenir la reine de ce mouvement, Toby était le seul homme que je comptais épargner.

 **-Sayer-** Je vois….

Je sortis de la salle tandis que Sayer se contentait d'attendre ma réaction. Rapidement je quittai cet étage lugubre pour retourner à la lumière. Je ne savais pas où était Aki, mais une chose était sure, c'est que j'étais désormais totalement seule. Je l'avoue, j'espérais que Toby allait venir m'arrêter dans mon volte face, mais ce n'était plus possible maintenant. Je ne pouvais plus déjeuner avec lui, ou l'entendre raconter des anecdotes sur sa sœur…Sa sœur…Misty Tredwell…

….

A ce moment, j'avoue que je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi. Au dela d'étendre mon influence dans Arcadia, je devais absolument retrouver Misty, la sœur de Toby, afin de l'aider. Lui raconter combien j'aimais son petit frère, qu'il était un jeune homme gentil que j'aimais beaucoup, combien il me manquait, pour qu'elle sache qu'il était aimé par quelqu'un, malgré le passé qu'ils avaient vécu…Je voulais aider Misty à tourner la page, sans pour autant oublier. Mais comment pouvais-je aider une fille que je ne connaissais même pas ?

Les heures passèrent, puis les jours, et les semaines, pour au final faire passer des mois. J'étais toujours à Arcadia, mais je passais mon temps à déléguer les tâches à mes sbires de plus en plus nombreux pour me concentrer sur l'enquête Tredwell. Aki était devenue la top recrue du mouvement Arcadia tandis que je délaissais totalement l'entraînement quotidien au profit de la vérité. Au final, j'en étais venue à trouver des dossiers indiquant que l'affaire avait été classée sans suite par le bureau fédéral de New Domino City, ce qui m'avait poussée à croire que le coupable du crime commis sur Toby n'était autre qu'un membre du personnel de la ville, de la sécurité, ou un proche de Goodwin. C'était la seule explication plausible pour que personne ne remonte la piste d'un corps retrouvé mort en plein milieu de la Daimon. Il n'avait pas le look délinquant, donc ce n'était classé comme un règlement de compte…Donc c'était obligatoire que tout ça était manigancé.

Tout en continuant mon enquête, je fêtai mes 15 ans seule au mouvement Arcadia. Je refusais toujours de voir Aki qui m'avait abandonnée, et elle avait largement fait son chemin de son côté.

Elle était sélectionnée pour la fortune cup, et Sayer plaçait d'énormes espoirs en elle pour faire connaître le mouvement Arcadia. Je songeais de mon côté à quitter le mouvement. Je ne faisais plus de mission, envoyant mes sbires les faire à ma place, et je n'avais plus aucune raison de rester après la mort de Toby, même pour y établir ma domination, mais j'étais mineure donc Sayer restait mon tuteur légal.

Les temps passèrent donc dans une atmosphère plutôt difficile pour moi, renforçant au fur et à mesure mon esprit de domination sur les hommes. Mon harem comptait au final 47 personnes, et Sayer qui était au départ réticent vis à vis de mon empire, fut assez impressionné lorsqu'il vit que je pouvais être partout à la fois grâce à ces pantins, et je repris de la valeur à ses yeux lorsque ma garde personnelle devint la sienne durant toute la fortune cup.

Au final, Aki ne gagna pas, se laissant battre face à un certain Yusei, mais moi je devins la gardienne de la façade principale du mouvement Arcadia. Mon enquête sur Toby ne m'avait cependant menée nulle part, et Misty était introuvable. Au final, j'étais redevenue cette fille fragile que j'étais à mon arrivée, à l'exception près que j'étais forte question pouvoirs. J'étais plutôt entourée, mon Harem s'agrandissant de jours en jours, n'aspirant qu'à recevoir leur récompense du soir, se battant même entre eux par amour pour moi, et j'étais satisfaite d'avoir ces gars avec moi.

A ce moment là, je pensais vraiment collectionner les larbins jusqu'à ma majorité et les emporter avec moi pour conquérir d'autres terres inconnues et je me confortai dans ce scénario, du moins jusqu'à ce fameux jour. Je n'avais pas connu de coup de sang depuis la mort de Toby, mais ce jour fut un nouveau rebondissement dans ma vie, un rebondissement que je n'avais encore jamais imaginé.


	16. Jessica 8 : L'attaque d'Arcadia

Akiza avait perdu la fortune cup, et le mouvement retourna à sa paisible atmosphère. Ce ne fut que quelques semaines plus tard que l'histoire se remit en marche. Je me levai, m'étirai dans mon lit, quand j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Je me levai, et ouvrit. Une jeune fille se tenait derrière . Elle était une fille aux cheveux ondulés châtain avec un regard perçant aux yeux verts. La jeune fille avait intégré le mouvement Arcadia quelques jours plus tôt et j'étais chargée d'elle. La brune aux cheveux ondulés semblait être plus vieille que moi, d'un ou deux ans tout au plus. L'uniforme Arcadia lui allait bien, malgré que sa poitrine généreuse semblaient un peu compressée dans son uniforme.

 **-Jessica-** Ahhh…Qui vient me déranger de si bon matin…Ah, c'est que toi Ruruka. Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

 **-Erika-** Je m'appelle Erika ! Pas Rurura ! C'est trop demandé de te faire retenir un nom !?

 **-Jessica-** Ca va ca va il n'y a pas mort d'hommes. Ca fait qu'une semaine que t'es là, ne t'attends pas à ce qu'on retienne ton nom facilement. Tu veux quoi du coup toi ?

 **-Erika-** Je voudrais te demander quelque chose. Quand tu m'as introduite au mouvement, il y avait des garçons qui te suivaient, c'est normal ?

 **-Jessica-** Bien sur que c'est normal, c'est mon harem. Tu crois qu'une nana se balade seule ? T'as bien un mec qui te suit toi non ?

 **-Erika-** A…A vrai dire, j'en suis plutôt un…Mais c'est une longue histoire…Héhéhéhé…

 **-Jessica-** Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose en toi me semble faux chérie. Je mettrai le doigt dessus sois en sure. J'aime pas les gens qui cherchent la merde.

 **-Erika-** Je voudrais aussi te demander…Connaitrais-tu une « Izayoi Aki » ? On m'a dit qu'elle était dans ton mouvement.

 **-Jessica-** Aki ? Tu lui veux quelque chose ?

 **-Erika-** Je…Je voudrais juste lui parler un peu, on m'a dit qu'elle était forte.

 **-Jessica-** Bien. Je vais t'y emmener, seules les recrues d'élites peuvent te permettre de la voir, mais tu m'as l'air d'y tenir, suis moi.

Je sortis complètement de ma chambre tandis que la jeune fille, apparemment satisfaite, me suivit. Je n'avais aucune raison de parler à Aki après ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et moi, mais la jeune gamine semblait y tenir…Et son comportement de gamine me rappelait Toby, je ne pouvais pas dire non. Ensemble nous allâmes au bureau de Sayer. Une fois de plus nous le trouvâmes avec Aki , mais cette fois, l'heure semblait grave, Sayer était anxieux.

 **-Jessica-** Je viens pas pour toi mon chou. Eh la sorcière, je te ramène quelqu'un.

 **-Aki-** Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Oh…Qui es-tu ?

La jeune fille me doubla afin de se présenter à Aki. Elle s'avança timidement avant d'entamer la conversation avec gêne.

 **-Erika-** Je suis Erika, Erika Kurenai, j'aime beaucoup comment tu es Aki, est-ce que je pourrais te poser quelques questions personnelles à l'extérieur ? Cela m'aiderait beaucoup à devenir quelqu'un de meilleur…Je pense…

 **-Aki-** Hmmm…Je ne sais pas si je peux Erika…

 **-Sayer-** Vas-y, Aki. De toute façon je dois parler à Jessica. Ca te passera le temps.

 **-Aki-** Oui, Sayer. Je te remercie de me laisser ce temps.

La sorcière prit la jeune fille avec elle et sortit du bureau de Sayer, tandis que moi je me retrouvai seule avec l'homme. Nous nous dévisagions mutuellement. Notre lien était vraiment amoché au fil du temps, car il savait que je n'attendais que la majorité pour pouvoir me lever du poids du mouvement. Il prit pourtant la parole , mais vers son téléphone, préférant parler à celle qui le suivait depuis toutes ces années.

 **-Sayer-** Cécilia, amène le moi.

 **-Cécilia-** Bien.

La jeune femme entra dans le bureau de l'homme, accompagnée d'un jeune homme d'environ 17 ans. Il s'avançait d'une démarche insolente en suivant la femme. Il me dévisagea, mais ne put contenir la haine de mon regard, si bien qu'il détourna les yeux. Une larve de plus. Sayer pourtant ne fut pas gêné par cet épisode, puisqu'il prit la parole, ignorant l'altercation minime que nous venions d'avoir lui et moi.

 **-Sayer-** Jessica, je te présente Noda, c'est le criminel dont je t'ai parlé le jour où tu as envoyé un de tes sbires à ta place. Nous l'avons intégré au mouvement. Noda, voici Jessica, une petite peste qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête et n'a rien dans la tête.

 **-Noda-** Enchanté la blonde. T'as pas l'air commode toi.

 **-Jessica-** Ne t'avise pas de me toucher, ni de poser ton sale regard de grosse pute sur moi t'as compris tête de gland ?

 **-Sayer-** Vous roucoulerez plus tard. J'ai appris ce matin qu'une guilde était sur nos traces.

 **-Jessica-** Une guilde ? Quelle genre de guilde ?

 **-Sayer-** Oui, la guilde Yume-Nikki. Ils viennent de Satellite, et s'occupent d'y démanteler les gangs de duels, ils ont reçu un ordre de mission pour nous démanteler de l'intérieur.

 **-Jessica-** Ils sont l'équivalent d'Arcadia pour Satellite alors ? J'ignorais qu'un tel mouvement existait là-bas.

 **-Sayer-** Ce mouvement s'est construis suite à la catastrophe à Satellite, celle dans laquelle tes camarades ont perdu la vie, leur leader, Soichiro Namatame, a décidé que plus jamais une telle catastrophe n'aurait lieu, et a donc décidé de traquer les membres lui même pour leur donner une vie rangée.

 **-Jessica-** C'est plutôt équitable à mes yeux. J'aurais du rester à Satellite après tout. J'y aurais trouvé mon compte.

 **-Sayer-** Tu insinues qu'Arcadia n'est pas une demeure fiable ?

 **-Jessica-** Laisse moi la faire simple, j'ai failli me faire arrêter, j'ai du tuer quelqu'un pour ma survie, j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami, je me suis faite violentée par tes sous-fifres et j'ai subi maintes et maintes électrochocs, donc non je dirais que ma vie à Arcadia n'était pas fiable.

 **-Noda-** Pauvre petite chose.

 **-Jessica-** Mais ces épreuves m'ont forgé le caractère et je suis maintenant capable d'éradiquer n'importe quel prétentieux qui oserait me prendre de haut. Donc on va mettre les choses au clair Noda, tu ouvres encore une fois ta gueule et je te fais rentrer chez toi en corbillard. Vu ?

 **-Sayer-** Ca suffit Jessica. Nous avons autre chose à régler. Je vous ai réuni tous les trois afin que vous preniez part à la défense du mouvement, j'aurais bien réclamé Gregory et Adrien, mais malheureusement pour moi, une certaine prétentieuse les tient en otage et les empêche d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Donc Noda, je te charge de verrouiller l'entrée Nord. Cécilia, tu prendras l'entrée Ouest, tandis que Jessica prendra l'entrée principale. Pour ce qui est de l'entrée Est, je demanderai à Aki de repousser toute personne la pénétrant.

 **-Noda-** Enfin on va s'éclater.

 **-Cécilia-** Il en sera fait comme tu le décides, Sayer.

 **-Jessica-** Pff. Ce qu'il est débile ce mec. Il se prend pour un leader mais il est tellement aveugle ce gros tas de merde.

 **-Sayer-** Et pourquoi ça, mademoiselle ? Etaye ta pensée que je puisse rire moi aussi.

 **-Jessica-** T'as même pas réalisé que l'attaque avait déjà commencé. Des taupes sont dans ton mouvement, Sayer.

 **-Sayer-** Des taupes ? Tu es au courant et tu ne m'en as pas fait part ?

 **-Jessica-** Je pensais tout de même qu'une jeune fille entrant dans votre bureau, et vous demandant de parler à Aki serait suspecte à vos yeux, MONSIEUR j'ai des pouvoirs psychiques.

 **-Sayer-** Putain…Tous en formation ! Je chercherai Aki moi même. Vous n'avez pas le droit à l'erreur.

 **-Jessica-** Reçu chef ~ Je pense que c'est toi qui te fera déglinguer le premier mais ce n'est pas grave ~

watch?v=IORp_o7bnvM

Je sortis la première du bureau. Cécilia et Noda suivirent. La femme vint me souhaiter bonne chance à sa façon, mais je n'en avais pas besoin. La guilde allait bientôt arriver selon Sayer, il était désormais temps de voir ce que mes pouvoirs vallaien…Pour protéger Arcadia ? Non. Je voulais simplement voir si il y avait des mecs à mon goût dans le groupe.

Je me séparai de la femme et de l'abruti que je venais de rencontrer, et je rassemblai mon harem dans l'entrée principale du mouvement, l'entrée sud. J'attendais sagement, avachie dans un fauteuil, tandis que ma patrouille était en marche. Je regardai mon paquet de cartes, et pour être honnête, j'espérais pouvoir régler les choses sans avoir à faire des duels, simplement avec ma force de persuasion.

Ce fut au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes que je fus alertée par un bruit sourd, le lourd bruit de la porte d'entrée principale qui s'ouvrait sur nous. Je repérai de loin le groupe qui entrait. Ils étaient deux jeunes hommes accompagnées d'une jeune fille. L'un d'eux semblait avoir 22 ou 23 ans tandis que les deux autres semblaient de mon âge. Tandis que le groupe avançait à pas de loups, je me contentai de jouer la morte en les regardant agir de plus près. Ils remarquèrent rapidement que mes sbires n'étaient pas normaux, et le vieux du groupe ouvrit sa gueule en parlant du lavage de cerveau, ce qui m'irrita quelque peu.

Tandis que le vieux du groupe se demandait comment ils allaient pouvoir passer mes sbires et sortir de là, je profitai de l'occasion pour lui couper la parole en lui affirmant qu'ils ne sortiraient jamais d'ici. Les trois ennemis me remarquèrent alors. Je poussai mon harem, avançant fièrement vers ceux qui étaient mes adversaires du jour. Etant la top recrue du mouvement, mais aussi la maîtresse de ce harem abondant, je me devais d'être toute aussi classe que puissante après tout ~ . Je pris la parole d'un ton ironique, en dévisageant le groupe en face.

 **-Jessica-** Quand cet abruti de Sayer nous a dit que son système de sécurité était assez merdique pour avoir laissé une guilde s'infiltrer, je pensais qu'il fabulait. Mais en effet, nous avons bien une belle brochette d'attardés qui nous infiltrent. Intéressant. ~

 **-Hiroki-** Voilà une jeune femme bien arrogante. Ces gars, tu les contrôles vraiment ?

 **-Jordan-** Comme si elle va t'avouer qu'elle est la coupable, réfléchis un peu Hirok…

 **-Jessica-** Bien évidemment que je les contrôle ~ Tu m'as pris pour qui franchement ? Si tu crois que tu vas pouvoir partir d'ici tranquillement, tu peux te foutre un doigt dans le cul et faire l'avion , espèce de pauvre tâche. Je suis Jessica ! Second meilleur élément du mouvement Arcadia et accessoirement celle qui va faire en sorte que jamais plus vous ne puissiez articuler un mot.

 **-Laila-** Je vois, donc si je comprends bien nous allons devoir nous occuper de toi et de ces joueurs ?

 **-Jessica-** T'es pas si conne que t'en as l'air en fait ~ Et oui. Cette bande de larves est mon harem et je suis leur maîtresse. Ces petites tapettes ne sont bonnes qu'à être à mon service et recevoir leur punition quand ça me chante. ~

 **-Hiroki-** Pourquoi vouloir réduire en esclavage des personnes au hasard !? Tu peux dormir le soir avec la pensée que tu répands le mal !?

 **-Jessica-** T'es qui pour ouvrir ta gueule toi !? Tu me connais ? Non. Donc si tu fermes pas ta gueule sur mes dires, je vais te la fermer de force moi.

 **-Hiroki-** Essaie donc de me réduire au silence, je n'attends que ça !

 **-Jessica-** Bien. Puisque tu tiens à être suicidaire, je vais t'aider. Et puis tu es à mon goût, j'ai hâte de voir à quoi va ressembler ta tête de gland lorsque j'aurai réduit tes espoirs à zéro et que tu seras complètement sous mon contrôle !

 **-Laila-** Je l'aime bien cette fille en fait. Toi non plus tu n'aimes pas l'espoir ?

 **-Jordan-** Ce n'est pas le moment, Laila !

 **-Jessica-** Ah oui, il y a la petite friture aussi. Adrien, Gregory, montrez que vous avez des couilles cette fois et allez me vaincre ces deux parasites.

Ce fut ainsi que j'eus tout de même à livrer bataille contre cet Hiroki qui m'avait décidément bien chauffée avec ses propos à l'encontre de mon optique. Nous nous lançames dans une bataille l'un contre l'autre. J'aurais voulu le réduire en silence dès le début du match, le faire taire dès le début, mais quelque chose en lui me poussait à livrer bataille, comme si le contrôler n'était pas suffisant.

Nous nous livrâmes donc bataille lui et moi, mais à ma grande surprise malgré toute l'offensive que je dirigeai contre lui…..Il fut plus puissant que je ne l'étais.

 **-Hiroki-** Allez, Heartlandraco ! Finissons-en !

Tandis que le dragon du vieux s'avançait vers moi, je ne pus rien faire pour l'éviter et éviter la défaite qui allait avec son attaque. Je pris l'attaque en pleine tête, réduisant mes points de vie à zéro en conséquence. Il laissa en moi un sentiment de frustration que je ne pus contrôler. Il était du menu fretin. Il n'était pas censé être plus habile au duel que moi ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce n'était pas concevable !

 **-Jessica-** Putain….En plus d'être une grosse tâche, tu gagnes avec des coups de merde et un putain de dragon rose invoqué par un système que tu sors de nulle part…..Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de prendre le contrôle de ton esprit ! Je suis mauvaise perdante, mais je reste plus forte que toi sale fils de pute !

J'utilisai mon pouvoir sur le jeune homme qui ne s'y attendait probablement pas. Maintenant la pression, il me suffit de quelques dizaines de secondes pour voir son regard peu à peu devenir vide. Cette tête de gland était peu à peu en train de sombrer comme tous les autres avaient sombré avant lui. Il allait être une nouvelle victime de mon harem, me laissant gagnante comme à chaque fois.

 **-Jessica-** Hiroki, mon nouveau serviteur, agis et élimine tes camarades !

L'homme se retourna vers ses camarades sous mon regard approbateur. Il avait désormais un seul objectif, celui de satisfaire le mondre de mes désirs, le moindre de mes caprices, même ceux qui n'étaient pas à sa portée. Plus il s'avançait vers la fille aux cheveux noirs qui était sa partenaire, plus ma satisfaction devenait importante. Ma domination s'étendait et j'en étais fière, et c'était parfait comme ça. Mais alors que mon emprise allait finalement porter ses fruits, je sentis quelque chose d'inhabituel provenant de mon pantin.

Sans que je ne le lui ordonne, il se retourna vers moi. Dans son regard, je vis quelque chose qui me surprit comme jamais je ne l'avais été auparavant : du discernement. Dans ses yeux, l'homme avait encore du discernement. Je tentai tant bien que mal de resserrer mon emprise, lui hurlant de ne pas me décevoir et de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé, mais contre toute attente…..Il se retourna, et ce fut désormais vers moi qu'il avança. Je tentai de lui dire que je n'étais pas la cible, mais il m'échappait totalement. Il ne m'écoutait plus du tout, je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur lui….Si bien qu'il finit debout, face à moi, me regardant d'une expression déformée par le peu d'emprise qu'il restait en lui.

watch?v=V-sr-dZE9qE

Désarmée, je lui crachai à la figure, pensant qu'il allait profiter du fait que mes pouvoirs ne fonctionnaient pas sur lui pour me finir. Mais alors que je m'attendais à devoir continuer à me battre, Hiroki, ce mec qui venait de l'autre guilde, se mit à m'étreindre avec force et conviction.

Abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de faire, mais convaincue qu'il ne faisait pas ça pour rien, je tentai de le repousser…Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il était bien trop imposant pour ça. Ma respiration devint rapidement saccadée, mon cœur palpitait à l'idée de sentir le toucher d'un homme sur mon corps. Je devins rapidement mal, très mal, face à cette situation. Pourtant , lorsque Hiroki reprit la parole, il me fit un choc encore plus grand que celui généré son étreinte.

 **-Hiroki-** Il….Ne…Faut…Pas….Te laisser submerger par la haine….

 **-Jessica-** Huh…. ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes grosse tâche !? Pourquoi mon contrôle n'a-t-il aucun effet….. !?

 **-Hiroki-** Je…Je ne suis pas la marionnette du désespoir….Retrouve….Retrouve le sourire, Jessica….Tu sembles brisée mais…..Je suis sûr que l'espoir sera à ta porte demain….Tu peux vivre autrement qu'en t'entourant de personnes que tu contrôles…..Dehors se trouve sûrement quelqu'un qui va t'aimer…Te chérir…Sans que tu n'aies besoin de pervertir ce beau visage avec des pensées aussi sombres….

A ce moment, j'eus un flash. Ces mots…..Elvis m'aurait dit exactement les mêmes en me voyant avoir ce genre de comportement…..Ma force s'estompa un peu en repensant à tout ce que j'avais partagé avec mes frères défunts…

 **-Jessica-** Huh…. ? Je….Pourquoi….Pourquoi je suis encore trop faible…. ? Pourquoi ai-je encore perdu contre vous…. ?

Je me relâchai d'avantage, m'écroulant dans les bras de ce type qui avait touché quelque chose de sensible au fond de moi. Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux tandis que Hiroki , lui, regagna tous ses sens les uns après les autres. Je pleurais, extériorisant pour la première fois tout ce que j'avais vécu ces dernières années par une autre méthode que la haine. La tristesse était un sentiment normal aussi après tout, même si j'essayais de le refouler à tout prix.

 **-Jessica-** S'il te plaît….Ne bouge pas…Je ne voudrais pas qu'on me voit dans un tel état de faiblesse…

 **-Hiroki-** O….Ok. Je ne bougerai pas.

 **-Jessica-** Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi putain….T'aurais pas pu te faire avoir par la manipulation ou par le cul comme tous les autres…. ?

 **-Hiroki-** Au fond de moi….J'ai l'espoir que les choses s'arrangent. La voix qui me pousse à agir est la voix de mon espoir…Jessica, la vie peut paraître difficile je le conçois, mais tu perds d'avantage d'années à agir de la sorte. Personnellement, j'ai perdu assez d'années dans les choses qui m'ont fait du mal pour gâcher encore plus de temps à réclamer vengeance. La vie est trop courte pour vivre dans l'illusion.

 **-Jessica-** ….Tu me fais chier espèce de pauvre tâche. T'as raison au fond…Mais il y a des choses sur lesquelles je ne peux pas tirer un trait.

Je séchai mes larmes avant de repousser Hiroki. Mes larbins m'avaient échappé un à un en voyant que je faisais preuve de faiblesse devant ce type. Lorsque mon regard et le sien se croisèrent, je ne vis en ses yeux que de l'empathie profonde et dont je ne pouvais voir toute l'étendue par un simple regard. J'eus à ce moment un pincement au cœur, pensant à ce que j'avais loupé en ne restant pas à Satellite dans la guilde qu'avait créé ce Soichiro Namatame. Ses recrues étaient beaucoup plus empathiques que celles d'Arcadia pensais-je.

 **-Jessica-** Passez. Je vais désactiver la sécurité que je peux désactiver. Vous devez détruire ce mouvement. Il a détruit trop de vies pour continuer à perdurer.

 **-Hiroki-** Merci, Jessica. Vraiment.

 **-Jessica-** Casse toi de là, je t'ai fait perdre assez de temps.

Hiroki m'envoya un de ses sourires emplis d'empathie dont il avait le secret. Ils avaient de drôles de pouvoirs , ses sourires, puisque malgré moi, je lui en renvoyai un sincère en retour. Le cœur réchauffé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, je le regardai s'enfoncer dans le mouvement, accompagné par ses deux acolytes.

Je me retrouvai donc dans cette grande salle qu'était le hall d'entrée principale, ne sachant pas ce que j'allais faire par la suite. J'étais déjà en train de réfléchir à ce qui allait se passer si le mouvement Arcadia était dissout. Je m'imaginais retourner à Satellite pour essayer d'y changer les choses par moi-même, apporter une petite contribution pour essayer de rendre les choses meilleures, mais mes projets furent interrompus par une voix qui m'était familière.

 **-Adrien-** Donc tu as finalement perdu Jessica…Et en plus , tu t'es faite détruire par une pauvre tâche qui a lancé deux ou trois beaux discours.

 **-Grégory-** Qui l'eut cru ? On aurait du utiliser les belles paroles, apparemment ça marche quand tu veux baiser.

 **-Jessica-** Eh, vous allez fermer vos gueules ouais ? Vous voulez que je vous bute ou ça se passe comment là ?

 **-Adrien-** Nous buter ? Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer. Tu t'es faite vaincre par le premier qui est passé et tu oses dire qu'on fait pas le poids ? Pourtant t'as même pas compris qu'il se foutait de ta gueule en pleine poire.

 **-Grégory-** Laisse tomber, Jessica a toujours été faible. C'est pour ça qu'elle est baisable de toute façon.

Les mots que prononcèrent les deux tas de merde eurent pour effet de déclencher en moi une fureur que je ne fus pas capable de contrôler….J'avais encore perdu contre quelqu'un qui s'était joué de moi…. ? Ce que j'avais vu chez lui n'était donc vraiment qu'un tour de passe passe pour me soudoyer….. ? Rien que d'y penser, cela me rendait malade. Pourtant, une part de moi refusait d'y croire. Aussi, pour confirmer ce doute, je m'abandonnai un peu plus à la rage afin de reprendre le contrôle de mon harem les uns après les autres. Il me fallut une demi-heure pour tous les aservir , et une fois ceci fait, je repris ma route jusqu'à arriver au troisième étage. J'y retrouvai le groupe qui voulait prendre l'ascenseur duquel je sortais.

 **-Hiroki-** Je…Jessica….Que fais-tu encore ici… ? N'avais-tu pas trouvé la voix de l'espoir à l'intérieur de toi…. ?

 **-Jessica-** Je l'encule ton espoir ! T'as utilisé ça pour m'embobiner , espèce de gros fils de pute ! Je vais te faire payer le fait de m'avoir arnaquée connard !

J'étais totalement convaincue par le fait que j'étais désormais dans la bonne direction. Quels qu'allaient être ses arguments, je n'allais pas les écouter, ne faisant confiance qu'à moi-même. J'appliquai donc de nouveau ce lavage de cerveau dont j'avais le secret sur le jeune homme, mais cette fois, à ma grande surprise, un voile noir s'interposa entre lui et moi. Il provenait de la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait, celle aux cheveux corbeaux.

-Laïla- Bien…Cela a assez duré, Jessica.

 **-Jessica-** Tu sais très bien que je peux te défoncer quand je veux, dégage de là.

-Laïla- Je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien comprise, Jessica….

 **-Jessica-** Il n'y a rien à comprendre, j'vais te faire la peau si tu te bouges pas grosse pute !

-Laïla- Pauvre fille, il est temps pour toi de comprendre ce que voulaient dire mes menaces…Tu as refusé l'espoir de ce jeune homme…Tant mieux pour toi….Mais maintenant, je vais te faire goûter au plus profond des désespoirs !

 **-Jessica-** Je t'attends grosse pute !

-Laïla- Ne viens pas pleurer lorsque tu seras détruite de l'intérieur ! En garde la blonde !

La jeune fille qui semblait s'appeler Laila se lança dans un duel contre moi afin de laisser Hiroki progresser. Cette fois, j'avais repris mon véritable deck, mon deck sabre X que j'aimais tant et dont la touche finale avait été mise par le groupe avec leur Gottoms. Laila , elle, jouait les monstres mythologiques qu'elle défaussait, invoquait spécialement et enfin utilisait en tant que matériels de synchronisation.

La bataille entre nous faisait rage, perdant chacune l'avantage au profit de l'autre, et ce, à répétition. Tandis que le partenaire de la fille s'occupait de mes sbires un à un, avançant le fait que son désespoir était assez obscur pour pouvoir tous les engloutir, sa camarade restait abstraite face à moi, se contentant de me poser une question au milieu du match.

 **-Laila-** Pourquoi es-tu revenue Jessica ?

 **-Jessica-** C'est pas tes oignons toi. J'veux juste protéger mes convictions c'est tout.

 **-Laila-** Je vois. C'est donc ça ton désespoir. Je n'en ai jamais vu un d'aussi laid si tu veux mon avis.

 **-Jessica-** Comment ça !? Tu veux prendre sur ta gueule !?

 **-Laila-** Tu es pathétique. Tu prétends combattre avec une force que tu as aquis par le biais du désespoir alors que tu as déjà été corrompue par la lumière d'Hiroki. Cesse de te mentir à toi même, arrête de salir le désespoir en lui donnant cette allure !

Les mots de Laïla parvinrent jusqu'à mon oreille. Son discours était bien différent de celui d'Hiroki, me repprochant surtout de ne pas avoir un désespoir assez « pur » pour me lancer dans une bataille contre elle, mais au final il avait le même objectif. Je restais silencieuse face aux arguements de celle qui semblait n'avoir qu'un an de plus que moi, mais alors que j'allais réfléchir à ces paroles, quelque chose m'interrompit de manière brutale et sèche. Nous entendîmes une explosion retentir au loin dans le bâtiment, et avec elle je ressentis deux sombres présences l'accompagnant. La première d'entre elle ne me disait rien, mais l'autre possédait une aura qui m'était vraiment familière..

Cette aura….C'était celle de Toby. Pas de doute possible, Toby était lié aux sombres présences ici.

Il me restait alors deux choix possible devant cet événement soudain et inattendu : consolider mon désespoir en me battant corps et âme contre celle semblant en être la maîtresse, ou bien abandonner ce combat et partir dans une course contre l'espoir en cherchant cette présence qui me tenait tant à cœur.

Je ne mis que quelques secondes à choisir. J'étais en bonne posture dans ce duel, mais j'abandonnai en posant ma main sur mon disque, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de relâcher de nouveau toutes les personnes que je retenais sous mon emprise. Je lâchai un soupire avant de rattraper le sourire, tandis que Laila, cette fille en face de moi, me sourit à son tour.

 **-Laila-** Tu as pris la bonne décision.

 **-Jordan-** Depuis quand tu prônes l'espoir , Laila ? Tu n'es pas contradictoire ?

 **-Laila-** Je préfère voir un réel espoir prospérer qu'un faux désespoir échouer dans sa quête. Rien de plus. ~

Je saluai la brune corbeau avant de repartir, cependant, je fus une fois de plus interrompue par des voix venant de derrière, celles des deux fils de putes qui m'avaient fait tant de mal.

 **-Adrien-** Donc t'as abandonné une fois de plus ? Ca commence à te faire beaucoup de défaites au compteur, Leocaser ~

 **-Grégory-** Laisse là, ce n'est qu'un paillasson de toute façon. Elle croît aux premiers mots qu'on lui sert sur un plateau, elle est vouée à finir sa vie dans un bordel à tapiner ou aux crochets d'un vieux sadique.

Je me retournai vers ceux qui étaient mes détracteurs par le passé. Ils s'attendaient sûrement à ce que j'hurle de rage et que je ne les affronte de nouveau, mais à la place, je me contentai de me dresser face à eux, les dévisageant avec confiance et surtout avec le sourire.

 **-Jessica-** Adrien, Grégory. Je vais poursuivre la vie que j'ai toujours voulu poursuivre. J'ai fait une promesse à des gens que j'aime, celle de devenir quelqu'un de bien qui peut assumer des responsabilités et une vie stable. Vous m'avez fait du mal c'est vrai, j'ai voulu me venger c'est vrai….Mais vous savez quoi les mecs ? Merci. Merci pour m'avoir fait ça. Grâce à vous , même si je ne sais pas quel chemin je dois emprunter, je sais celui à ne pas prendre, et même si cela prendra du temps….Un jour je finirai par avoir totalement oublié ce que vous m'avez fait, et je vivrai heureuse.

Quant à vous, tout se paie, et même si je ne prends pas les armes moi-même, je suis certaine que votre existence est condamnée à être noyée dans le désespoir.

 **-Adrien-** Tsss. Elle est vraiment conne en vérité celle-là.

 **-Grégory-** Laisse-là, elle y croit encore à son monde d'amour et d'eau fraîche.

Je me retournai, laissant les deux mecs dire ce qu'ils voulaient sur ma réaction….Mais alors que j'allais quitter l'espace, ce fut la nana aux cheveux corbeaux qui reprit la parole à l'intention de mes détracteurs.

 **-Laila-** Pas si vite les mecs. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous. ~

 **-Grégory-** T'as quoi toi ? Tu veux ta dose aussi ?

 **-Laila-** Non, c'est plutôt vous qui allez avoir la votre ~ Voyez-vous…Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à tester voyez-vous. Je n'aime pas faire ça sur des innocents, mais sur vous il n'y aura aucun problème.

 **-Adrien-** Non mais de quoi tu parles la tarée là ? Va jouer ailleurs tu veux.

 **-Laila-** Je vois que vous ne me croyez pas….Bien. Je vais vous montrer ce qu'il en coute de répendre le désespoir sans en comprendre sa véritable beauté. Valkyrus Mythologique ! Il est temps pour toi d'envoyer ces deux énergumènes dans le pays de l'amertume , du regret et de l'indifférence !

Le monstre que la jeune fille avait sorti face à moi se matérialisa comme Akulia le faisait avec moi. Laila la ténébreuse laissa se dessiner un rictus lugubre sur son visage tandis que son monstre la rejoint à ses côtés. Le garçon à côté d'elle devenait tremblant à l'idée de voir cette fille en action….Mais pour ma part, j'en avais terminé avec ça. Je continuai ma route, indifférente à ce que faisait la femme, mais je l'entendis prononcer un « Bienvenue dans les terres du désespoir », avant d'entendre les cris brefs et sourds de mes deux bourreaux qui retentirent dans le couloir où nous étions.

Je me mis à la recherche de cette présence qu'était celle de Toby. Mais alors que je vagabondais dans Arcadia en cherchant cette aura qui m'attirait tant, une secousse énorme se produisit, me faisant presque tomber. J'en déduisis qu'Arcadia était sur le point de s'effondrer.

Redoublant de vitesse dans ma recherche, je n'avais désormais plus que peu de temps pour sauver les personnes restants dans l'immeuble, mais aussi retrouver cette fameuse présence avant que tout ne s'effondre sur nos têtes. La course à l'espoir étant lancée.


	17. Jessica 9 Les liens sacrés

Arcadia était sur le point de s'effondrer et allait emporter avec elle toutes les mauvaises pratiques perpétrées par Sayer. Pour ma part, j'avais choisi de me lancer dans une course à l'espoir dans laquelle je devais d'abord sécuriser tout le monde, avant de retrouver la personne qui avait l'aura de Toby qui était encore dans le bâtiment. Je me rendis donc à l'entrée Nord du mouvement Arcadia. Je devais m'assurer que les personnes qui y logaient allaient être en sécurité. Déboulant dans l'entrée Nord, j'y vis Cécilia, inconsciente, face à trois hommes inconscients eux aussi et un debout.

 **-Jessica-** Eh toi ! Tout va s'écrouler ! Rassemble tes types et bougez !

-Jérôme- Je ne peux pas tout bouger seul. Pas assez de skill.

 **-Jessica-** Attends, je vais t'aider…SAYER EST EN DANGER !

A peine ces mots prononcés, la femme au sol ouvrit grand les yeux et se mit en alerte. Elle se retourna vers moi avec surprise, avant de comprendre que c'était une blague. Je ne la laissai pas parler et repris la parole avec insistance.

 **-Jessica-** Cécilia ! Ecoute moi bien ! Le bâtiment est sur le point de s'écrouler, y'a un truc pas net qui se passe avec Sayer en haut. Y'a des tas de membres du mouvement encore en entraînement, il faut tous les évacuer !

-Cécilia- Jessica….Depuis quand es-tu si concernée par les autres ? ~

 **-Jessica-** C'est pas le moment ! Si jamais une seule vie est à pleurer à cause de cet événement, je te liquiderai grosse pute !

Ces mots lâchés je partis, sans laisser le choix à la femme qui , je l'entendis, s'activa de derrière moi pour évacuer tout le monde. Mon agressivité pouvait donc aussi faire le bien, secouer tout le monde afin de s'en sortir sans dégâts. Je me rendis enfin là où je souhaitais me rendre. Dans l'accès central du mouvement Arcadia, c'était là que je voulais aller . J'y ressentais deux présences, et j'étais liée aux deux. Lorsque j'arrivai en courant, je vis les deux jeunes femmes face à face.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent devant ce duel. J'y vis Aki, qui était toujours aussi froide face à un inconnu, face à cette femme, un peu plus âgée que nous, possédant de longs cheveux noirs tombant sur une longue robe sombre de couleur noire et verte. Dans ses yeux, on n'y voyait que les ténèbres. Ses yeux azur baignaient dans le noir ébène, si bien que je n'aurais pas pu la reconnaître…Mais je savais que c'était elle, il n'y avait pas de doute possible, elle était son portrait craché. Je perturbai le duel des deux femmes en me mettant entre elles, elles furent toutes deux surprises, tandis que je lançai un cri de désespoir en direction de la brune.

 **-Jessica-** Misty ! C'est toi Misty n'est-ce pas !?

 **-Misty-** Comment… !? Comment me connais-tu.. !?

 **-Jessica-** C'est une longue histoire ! Une très longue et belle histoire !

Je ne pus finir de m'expliquer que l'on entendit une autre explosion au dessus de nous. Lorsque nous réalisâmes l'impact qui avait été causé au-dessus, nous regardâmes toutes en haut pour voir ce qu'il en était. Après quelques secondes d'attente, je vis quelque chose tomber de par le creux dans les escaliers duquel on pouvait voir tous les étages, le chemin principal du mouvement Arcadia. C'était Sayer. Sayer qui fut propulsé du dernier étage par je ne sais quoi, mais qui était en train de tomber dans le vide. Aki et moi fûmes choquées par ce qu'il se passait, si bien que la jeune fille tomba sur les genoux. Misty quant à elle prit la parole d'un air plutôt satisfait, mais certainement pas surpris par le cours des évènements.

 **-Misty-** Nous allons remettre notre affrontement à plus tard, Rose Noire. Nous ne pourrons de toute façon pas échapper l'une à l'autre , je te suggère de te tenir prête. En attendant, je me retire.

La femme se retourna, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir comme ça, je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir sans tout lui dire. Je criai un « Attends » que la femme ne remarqua même pas, mais je courus après elle, laissant Aki abandonnée à son sort. Au final, la femme fut transportée par une espèce de créature noire géante sur laquelle elle s'accrocha, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper, j'attrapai son bras pour partir avec elle.

La créature nous déposa sur le toit de l'immeuble toujours en train de s'effondrer. Misty me regardait, surprise par mon action. Son lézard attendait l'ordre de sa maîtresse pour m'attaquer, mais elle n'en fit rien, il disparut. Misty me regardait toujours, elle prit mon visage dans ses mains, et lorsqu'elle le fit son expression vira à la surprise.

 **-Misty-** Tu as connu Toby. N'est-ce pas ?

 **-Jessica-** Je…Je…Oui…J'ai connu Toby.

 **-Misty-** Je vois, tu dois donc être Jessica, Toby m'a énormément parlé de toi. Nous parlerons plus tard, pour le moment, partons d'ici. Nous attendons encore quelqu'un puis nous repartons.

Je ne répondis pas. J'étais assez contente de voir enfin Misty, et d'entendre que Toby lui parlait de moi. Pourtant j'étais malheureuse de la voir dans cet état. Je ne comprenais pas comment elle était arrivée à changer pour posséder autant de ténèbres, mais cela me rendait vraiment triste. Au final, la personne qu'attendait Misty arriva. Une jeune fille aux yeux similaires à Misty, semblant beaucoup plus désemparée et fragile qu'elle. Elle demanda qui j'étais, mais Misty lui dit de ne pas poser de questions. Un hélicoptère arriva, les jeunes filles montèrent, et la sœur m'indiqua de la suivre, ce que je fis, non pas sans peur, mais sans regrets.

Dans l'hélicoptère, Misty passa son temps à me regarder avec le sourire. J'avais l'impression que ma simple présence lui redonnait du baume au cœur. Tandis que l'autre jeune fille se retint de pleurer, Misty prit de nouveau la parole , d'un ton compatissant.

 **-Misty-** Quand j'ai touché ton visage, j'ai senti que tu voulais me voir, c'est par rapport à Toby n'est-ce pas ?

 **-Jessica-** Ouais. Ca fait longtemps que j'te cherche Misty. Mais….comment en es-tu arrivée là Misty… ? Comment ?

 **-Misty-** Je suis morte peu après la mort de Toby en désirant vengeance pour lui, j'ai rencontré un esprit du duel qui m'a sauvée de la mort et m'a permis de me relever afin de réclamer vengeance.

 **-Jessica-** Vengeance auprès de qui ?

 **-Misty-** La Rose Noire. Toby était en train de l'observer à la Daimon , il est mort d'une chute de pierres provoquée par l'attaque du dragon rose noire…

 **-Jessica-** Quoi… ? C'est Aki…Qui a tué Toby… ?

Je n'en revenais pas, Aki était vraiment la personne qui a tué Toby… ?

Non , ce n'était pas possible, je ne pouvais pas le croire…Pourtant, Misty semblait vraiment convaincue par ce qu'elle avançait, et j'avoue que cela me faisait vraiment douter de ce qui était établi…Il fallait que je réfléchisse sur la situation. Dans mon enquête, la vérité était couverte par New Domino City, ce qui n'était pas logique puisqu'ils n'avaient aucun intérêt à protéger Aki…Et …Le corps de Toby n'était pas endommagé physiquement…Comme si il était mort de mort naturel, ou d'une crise cardiaque ou..Non…

…

Un accident vasculaire cérébral.

 **-Misty-** Quelque chose ne va pas, Jessica?

 **-Jessica-** Tout va bien. J'essaie simplement de recoller les pièces du mystère de Toby, je l'aime vraiment beaucoup , Toby…Et je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de lui reparler avant sa mort, donc je me sens un peu responsable de ce qui s'est passé.

 **-Misty-** Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu as vécu des mauvaises choses aussi, plus ou moins au moment de sa mort, tu as ton lot de souffrances aussi, à cause de ce mouvement Arcadia.

 **-Jessica-** Es-tu vraiment parvenue à autant lire en moi simplement en touchant mon visage… ?

 **-Misty-** Oui, je suppose que mon instinct se développa de cette façon.

 **-Jessica-** Pourquoi ne pas toucher le visage d'Aki alors ?

 **-Misty-** Le fait qu'elle nie son implication implique lui même un blocage par ses pouvoirs, je ne peux pas l'atteindre avec mon intuition tant qu'elle se bloque, ce qui prouve aussi qu'elle est coupable, puisqu'elle ne me laissera jamais vérifier par elle-même.

 **-Jessica-** Je vois…J'imagine que ce n'est pas toujours simple de sonder le cœur d'autrui pour connaître la vérité…

 **-Misty-** Nous arrivons.

 **-Jessica-** Où ça ?

 **-Misty-** A la zone BAD , c'est ici que l'affrontement final aura lieu. La Rose Noire et moi allons nous battre et j'obtiendrai justice pour Toby. Jessica, je te suggère de t'enfuir une fois arrivée là-bas , cela sera extrêmement dangereux.

 **-Jessica-** Pas question. Je reste avec toi. Toby est une personne que j'aime beaucoup, je ne peux tout simplement pas laisser tout ça se terminer sans avoir eu mes réponses…Et puis…Je veux te sauver toi aussi…Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Toby t'aimait vraiment, il ne faisait que de me parler de toi, je me sentirais vraiment comme une merde si je te laisserais ici seule.

 **-Misty-** Bien…Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, je t'emmènerai avec moi sur le lieu final.

Ce fut ainsi que sans vraiment le vouloir, je me retrouvai mêlée aux histoires des pactisants des ténèbres. Misty et moi nous installâmes dans mon quartier natal, en attendant que le combat final se livre.

Je passai quelques jours de plus avec Misty, dans les sous-sols de la zone BAD. Je n'étais pas une pactisante des ténèbres, mais ils ne me faisaient rien malgré tout cela puisque j'étais l'invitée de Misty. J'avoue que je ne comprenais pas cette histoire de pactisants contre pactisants des ténèbres, tout ce qui m'intéressait, c'était Misty et Toby. Nous passâmes les jours ensemble à parler de Toby, de tout ce que l'on avait chacune vécue avec l'autre, de ce que Toby nous confiait, et cela me faisait du bien de faire vivre la mémoire du jeune homme dans mon cœur et le cœur de sa sœur. Pour être honnête, je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis un moment, autant de chaleur, avec une personne qui s'était pourtant apparemment abandonnée aux ténèbres…Je l'avoue que malgré son esprit de vengeance, la femme était chaleureuse, gentille, et même attentionnée, on voyait vraiment que sans cet événement, jamais elle ne se serait tournée vers les ténèbres, alors que les hommes chez les pactisants des ténèbres respiraient la haine. Misty était vraiment un cas à part.

Je devais avoir un truc pour les personnes s'étant abandonnées au mal. Mario, Elvis et les autres étaient des personnes que l'on ne voyait que comme des voyous sans scrupules et dénués de morale, et ils étaient en fait les meilleurs frères du monde. Misty quant à elle était une pactisante des ténèbres, mais elle respirait la gentillesse…Quant à Jeffrey, Sayer, Gregory et Adrien, ils donnaient tous l'allure de personnes rangées alors qu'en fait ils étaient le véritable mal…..

Non…Je n'avais pas un truc pour les personnes mauvaises, c'était surtout l'image que la société donnait sur chaque personne qui était erronée. Au final, je savais regarder au-delà des apparences et m'entourer des bonnes personnes.

 **-Misty-** Bien, il est temps pour nous d'y aller je suppose, Jessica.

 **-Jessica-** Oui. Nous allons terminer tout cela une bonne fois pour toutes, pour Toby.

Nous sortîmes toutes les deux de notre cachette, c'était le jour du rendez-vous avec la Rose Noire, enfin le rendez vous dans lequel je m'étais incrustée. J'avais un gros doute sur l'affaire, je pensais savoir qui était la personne responsable de la mort de Toby, et Aki n'était pas ma suspecte. J'accompagnais donc Misty pour lever le voile, et confondre la véritable personne. Nous arrivâmes sur le lieu du combat, une espèce d'attraction faite de miroir donnant sur la tour du lézard qui était à verrouiller grâce au dragon Rose Noire.

Misty me lâcha, se préparant pour son combat, tandis qu'Aki arriva quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. Elle arriva d'un pas assez certain, mais sa détermination se brisa lorsqu'elle me vit. Elle était désemparée face à ma présence. Elle me bégaya quelques mots qui formèrent une question lorsqu'elle les eut tous sortis.

 **-Aki-** Jessica…Tu es une pactisante des ténèbres toi aussi ? Pourtant…Tu n'as pas la marque !?

 **-Jessica-** Non. J'ai simplement suivi Misty pour dévoiler la vérité sur la mort de Toby. Aki, je suis venue te parler. Sais-tu qui a tué Toby ?

 **-Aki-** Je…Je ne sais pas qui l'a tué. Je n'ai pas le souvenir de l'avoir tué…Pourtant Misty dit que c'est moi.

 **-Jessica-** Aki, je ne l'ai pas dit à Misty, mais moi je pense savoir qui a tué Toby. Mais il faut que tu t'y prépares.

 **-Aki-** Qui soupçonnes-tu Jessica ?

 **-Jessica-** J'ai vu le corps de Toby, mais il n'avait pas la moindre lésion physique. Un bloc de pierre qui tombe sur toi, ça laisse des traces. Je pense qu'il est mort en raison d'un problème cérébral. Je pense qu'il est mort à Arcadia, sur une expérience qui a mal tourné, les électrochocs, comme ceux que j'ai subi.

 **-Aki-** Ca serait…Sayer…? Non, c'est impossible, Sayer ne fait que nous aider. Il ne fait que nous guider, il ne peut pas être responsable.

 **-Jessica-** Aki je te dis de me croire ! Il n'y a qu'une seule explica –

 **-Aki-** Arrête de me dire n'importe quoi !

Pour toute réponse à mes arguments, Aki leva la voix contre moi. Je réalisai à ce moment que j'avais vraiment mal fait les choses. Pendant que je m'obstinais à gagner du pouvoir, encore et encore, poursuivant cette chimère qu'était la vengeance, Sayer gagnait de plus en plus d'emprise sur mon ancienne amie…Et que désormais, elle était à un point de non retour…Exactement comme je l'étaisd avant elle.

Je ne sus que dire de plus. La jeune fille me demanda de la laisser passer en baissant la tête, s'obstinant à réfuter mes arguments. Je m'écartai donc pour la laisser emprunter la voix la plus difficile vers la vérité.

 **-Aki-** Misty est une pactisante des ténèbres, je suis une pactisante. Ca me suffit pour la vaincre.

Elle partit pour s'enfoncer dans l'attraction. J'entendis Misty lui parler, et quelques minutes plus tard, elles démarrèrent leur duel. Il y avait pas loin un endroit d'où je pouvais voir le duel d'en haut. Misty et moi avions convenu que je devais rester là pendant tout le temps de l'affrontement. Pour ne pas manquer à ma parole, je m'y installai, regardant le duel entre les deux filles continuer. Je l'avoue, cela me déchirait de voir ça, j'avais fini par digérer le fait qu'Aki n 'était pas venue ce soir là, et j'appréciais Misty, je ne voulais voir aucune d'elles disparaître…

Le duel était intense, les deux protagonistes donnaient tout ce qu'elles avaient afin d'éliminer l'autre. Je pensais ne pouvoir rien faire à ce train là, si ce n'était constater les dégâts. Pourtant, un facteur vint bouleverser le duel, et il allait tout changer. Un homme sous imperméable et chapeau arriva, il s'approcha d'Aki, et révéla son identité, c'était Sayer lui-même. Il était revenu voir Aki sur le champ de bataille. Je ne pus m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, mais je ne me fis pas remarquer. Sayer prononça une phrase à l'oreille d'Aki, ce qui eut pour effet de libérer ses pouvoirs , la faisant reprendre son réel aspect de rose noire. Donc Sayer était bien celui qui manipulait Aki…Il s'enfuit néanmoins juste après ça, et par chance, ou par malchance, vint s'installer à côté de moi pour voir le spectacle. Il fut néanmoins surpris de me trouver sur les lieux du règlement de compte final.

watch?v=8cNYraUNn8c

 **-Sayer-** Jessica !? Que fais-tu ici !? Je te croyais morte moi.

 **-Jessica-** J'assiste aux dégâts du mouvement Arcadia. Deux filles que tu as manipulées qui se font face, cela te fait quelque chose, Sayer ?

 **-Sayer-** Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Jessica. Je ne vois pas ce que le mouvement Arcadia a à voir dans un affrontement entre pactisante et pactisante des ténèbres ~

 **-Jessica-** Ne fais pas l'innocent Sayer. Je sais que tu ne sors que des beaux discours pour manipuler tout le monde. Ca marchait quand j'avais treize piges, mais maintenant tu peux te mettre un doigt dans le cul et bien profond.

 **-Sayer-** Je vois….C'est bien dommage Jessica hahaha! Mais c'est tellement ironique d'entendre tout ça venant de ta bouche hahaha ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'arrêter de rire !

 **-Jessica-** Je t'ai dit que ça ne fonctionnerait plus petit fils de pute de mes deux ! Ta manipulation elle ne prend pas !

 **-Sayer-** Tu ne veux même pas savoir ce qui me fait rire madame la rebelle !? Ce qui me fait rire, c'est que cette situation, c'est bien toi qui l'a créée ! Qui m'a ramené Aki !? Qui a tenu Toby loin d'elle soudainement au profit d'expériences électrochocs !? Tu m'as permis de mettre la main sur tout le pouvoir que je convoitais, cet investissement de 15 ans était vraiment rentable après tout. Grâce à toi j'ai tout ce que je désire ! Aki est plus puissante que n'importe qui ! Et elle est en mon pouvoir !

 **-Jessica-** Cet investissement de 15 ans ? Que veux-tu dire par là , Sayer !?

 **-Sayer-** Rahlalalalala…Je suppose que je me suis vendu, mais qu'à cela ne tienne. Je vais te dévoiler tout ce que je sais sur toi, de toute façon tu as rempli ta mission donc tu ne m'es plus du tout utile. Prête à entendre la vérité, Jessica Leocaser ?

 **-Jessica-** Amène toi, ordure.

 **-Sayer-** Je te préviens, tu risques de ne pas aimer. Tu connais le passé de ton père n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien figure toi que je partageais ses convictions. Moi aussi je voulais changer le système.

 **-Jessica-** Ne me refais pas le même breuvage, je n'ai plus 13 ans, je sais qu'Arcadia n'est pas présente dans cet objectif.

 **-Sayer-** Ecoute moi jusqu'au bout , pauvre conne. A l'époque, j'ai suivi Christophe Leocaser dans sa quête d'émancipation de Satellite, j'ai été très actif dans ses rangs, et c'est ça qui a forgé ma personnalité en tant que duelliste…Pourtant…Christophe Leocaser était puissant, assez puissant pour renverser le système, et cela m'emmerdait, puisque si nous réussissions, il serait le leader de la ville. Or , le leader, c'était moi et personne d'autre. J'eus alors l'idée du siècle.

 **-Jessica-** …Vas-y , continue un coup.

 **-Sayer-** Etant le troisième du mouvement, j'organisai un rendez-vous avec le second, Jeffrey Leocaser, qui servait d'intermédiaire entre Christophe et le groupe. Il me reçut volontiers dans ses quartiers, et j'avoue que le courant est bien passé avec lui. Mais je n'avais qu'un seul but, et je l'ai rempli…Ce pouvoir que tu utilises pour manipuler ton harem au mouvement Arcadia, c'est exactement le même pouvoir que j'ai utilisé pour que ton oncle trahisse ton père !

…

 **-Jessica-** Attends. Tu es en train de me dire que…

 **-Sayer-** Christophe Leocaser fut traqué par Jeffrey Leocaser, membre de la sécurité, toujours en mon pouvoir, persuadé que le pouvoir de son frère,et donc de sa future fille , était une nuisance pour tout le monde. C'est en cultivant cette haine au fil des années que tu es devenue une délinquante, que tu as obtenu les pouvoirs de ton père et que tu es devenue une duelliste hors pair.

….

 **-Jessica-** Et « ca »… ?

 **-Sayer-** C'était moi aussi évidemment. J'ai ordonné à Jeffrey Leocaser d'effectuer cette razzia dans tes amis deux ans auparavant ! Pendant qu'il fit ce que je lui demandais, je mis moi même le feu à la maison de tes parents, en m'assurant qu'ils étaient tous deux à l'intérieur bien sur….Hahahaha ! Si tu avais vu la tête que tu tirais lorsque tu as vu tes deux vieux débris dans leur taudis en flammes hahahaha !

Les révélations de Sayer eurent l'effet d'une bombe en mon for intérieur. Je m'écroulai net sur le sol, sans réellement en revenir. Jeffrey, mon oncle, celui qui était la cause de mes malheurs de mes larmes et de mon stress….N'était en fait qu'un homme ordinaire manipulé par Sayer. Il avait des intentions nobles, mais il avait tout simplement manqué de chance en rencontrent Sayer, le duelliste psychique qui avait des ambitions pour lesquelles il était prêt à répandre le mal…

Sayer….Sayer avait tué mes amis….mon père….indirectement mon oncle…Il m'avait fait rencontrer Adrien et Gregory….

Si Sayer n'avait pas été là….Si Sayer n'avait pas été là….J'aurais pu grandir comme une fille normale…Comme je l'avais toujours voulu…..

Je me consolai moi-même. Après tout, sans la trahison de mon oncle, jamais je n'aurais pu connaître Mario, Elvis, Gaby et les autres. Je n'aurais pas rencontré Toby, ni Misty, ni Aki, ni Hiroki. J'avais connu des tas de mauvaises personnes, mais j'avais fait autant de belles rencontres….Me ressassant cette idée dans le crâne, je réussis à contenir ma rage….Mais la pensée qui me parvint subitement mit fin à mon self control.

 **-Jessica-** Et Toby…Toby…C'était toi aussi… ?

 **-Sayer-** ….Bien sur que Toby c'était moi. Tu résistais incroyablement bien aux ondes de choc, j'ai donc tenté avec quelqu'un de proche à toi , surement imprégné de tes pouvoirs. C'est pour ça que Toby était le sujet idéal. Après tout, il était motivé à devenir plus fort, et je savais que tu l'imbibais dans tes propres pouvoirs lorsqu'il dormait afin qu'il devienne plus puissant encore. Mais malheureusement j'ai été malchanceux, ce déchet n'a pas tenu. Tant pis, c'était un coup à tenter après tout.

….….

Le sceau de mes sentiments qui scellait ma rage se brisa au moment où il insulta la mémoire de Toby. Malgré le fait que je voulais me raccrocher à l'espoir, je ne pouvais me trouver aucune consolation pour ne pas pleurer la mort de mon ami….Et cela eut pour effet de réveiller toute la haine que je taisais depuis les révélations de mon ex mentor. Je lâchai un hurlement de rage qui retentit dans cette nuit sombre et dont la puissance alla même jusqu'à déméler mes cheveux qui étaient attachés. Sayer avait détruit tant de vies, il avait tant répandu la tristesse….Et tout ça pour se servir d'un pouvoir qui appartenait à ma famille….. ! Toutes ces vies brisées….Toutes ces vies brisées cultivèrent la haine en moi.

Mon corps réagit à la pression de mon âme. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je vibrais de partout, ma marque blanche en forme d'étoile vira progressivement au noir tandis que l'aura blanchâtre que je dégageais prit en même temps la même couleur. Tout en continuant ce cri de rage, je me sentais vassiller dans le désespoir.

Cela eu pour effet d'interpeller mes amies Misty et Aki qui ne purent s'empêcher de regarder dans ma direction. L'air autour de moi s'emballa et devint bourrasque tandis que mes yeux s'écarquillèrent jusqu'à en être presque exhorbités. J'étais totalement prise par la haine et le désespoir, avec aucun autre retour possible. Me rappelant toutes les vies brisées par Sayer, je hurlai quelques injures à l'homme.

 **-Jessica-** Sayer ! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas sauf ! Je vais de défoncer , te torturer, te massacrer, te tuer !

Je me jetai sur l'homme qui esquiva mes coups sans réels problèmes. Il sortit une carte de duel de monstres , l'épée psychique, qu'il fit apparaître pour tenter de m'asséner un coup d'épée. De mon côté, j'utilisai mes pouvoirs psychiques pour me générer une épée similaire à la sienne si ce n'est qu'elle était plus fine et plus maniable. Mon arme entourée d'énergie électro statique entrait en collision avec celle de l'homme, et ce , à répétitions pour calmer ma haine. Pourtant, malgré tout je n'arrivais pas à prendre le dessus sur l'homme qui utilisait tous les coups de pute possibles pour me ralentir.

Je passai donc à la vitesse supérieure. Je sortis d'un de mes bas un couteau que je saisis fermement, puis me ruai sur l'homme , toujours armée de mon épée d'énergie psychique.. Il était agile , évitant les coups qui lui auraient été fatals , mais il n'était pas assez prévoyant pour éviter continuellement les coups de la jeune racaille de Satellite. Au final, je réussis à lui lancer mon couteau dans la cuisse gauche, ce qui le fit s'agenouiller par terre, grimacant devant les faits. Il tenta d'utiliser une de ses cartes, Hinotama, qu'il avait matérialisé grâce à son pouvoir psychique, mais je lui renvoyai son attaque grâce à mon épée matérialisée par mon propre pouvoir.

Je m'approchai de Sayer, affichant une mine ténébreuse et regorgeant de haine sur mon visage, tandis que Sayer, lui, me regardait avec tout le mépris du monde. Il prenait sûrement conscience que cet investissement de 15 ans comme il l'appelait s'envolait en fumée sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Pour ma part, je repris la parole d'une voix marquée par la méchanceté intérieure, mais d'un calme qui me surprit moi même.

 **-Jessica-** Tu vas payer Sayer.

 **-Sayer-** Dégage de là ! Dégage espèce de garce !

 **-Jessica-** Je sais déjà comment tu vas payer Sayer. Je sais déjà comment je vais te faire regretter.

Je m'approchai de l'homme duquel je retirai le couteau que je lui avais planté dans la cuisse. Il tenta de me repousser, mais mes pouvoirs psychiques avaient réussi à lui provoquer une fatigue musculaire le rendait inoffensif, exactement comme les deux prédateurs l'avaient fait avec moi. Je dirigeai ensuite la lame près de son visage, et avec une précision qui m'étonna moi même je la déplaçai au ras de sa peau, lui arrachant une fine couche de peau comme l'on épluchait une pomme de terre.

L'homme hurlait de douleur, me laissant constater mon succès. J'avais choisi la méthode la plus barbare d'en finir avec ce type, et cela me satisfaisait puisque plus il hurlait sa douleur, plus je me languissais du spectacle. Son visage se décomposait au fil de mes entailles, me laissant de plus en plus savourer le désespoir qui s'installait dans le regard de l'homme. Je prenais un plaisir immense à le voir, à l'entendre me supplier tandis que je me rapprochais de plus en plus du sort funeste que je lui réservais. Je lui arrachais la peau de mon couteau, comme l'on éfeuillait une marguerite. Un morceau pour Elvis, un morceau pour Mario, un morceau pour Christophe et un pour Jeffrey. Un morceau pour Toby, un morceau pour Aki, un morceau pour Misty….Répétais-je inlassablement avec le sourire tandis que je laissais s'exprimer ma haine. Ces phrases que je répétais devinrent vite une mélodie que je chantonnais joyeusement.

Lorsque j'eus fini de m'amuser avec l'homme, je m'arrêtai, le laissant à moitié mort sur le sol. Je n'avais pas le droit de le finir, ce n'était pas ma responsabilité. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui avait d'avantage le droit de le maudire et de lui faire du mal, et cette personne, c'était Misty. Je me penchai donc de nouveau au balcon, m'adressant à la sœur de celui qui était mon meilleur ami. Elle me regardait avec surprise, au même titre qu'Aki.

 **-Jessica-** Misty, Aki n'est pas responsable de la mort de Toby. Sayer est le responsable. Je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais Toby n'avait aucune lésion physique, c'est Sayer, accompagné par ses électrochocs, qui a fait faire un arrêt cardiaque à ton frère. Il vient de me l'avouer. Il a aussi brisé ma vie en manipulant les miens. Pour être honnête, j'aimerais le tuer, mais je pense que c'est à toi de le finir, Misty. Toi qui réclame vengeance, venge Toby, pour toi et pour moi.

 **-Misty-** …J'ai tout entendu , Jessica. Nous avons entendu votre conversation. Pas vrai, Rose Noire ?

 **-Aki-** O…Oui. J'ai tout entendu aussi…Je …Je suis désolée ….Jessica…Misty…

 **-Misty-** Finissons tout ça…Ccaryhua ! Débarrasse moi de cette vermine !

Le géant derrière la femme se jeta sur Sayer qui était à moitié conscient sur le sol. Un grand hurlement de terreur se fit entendre de la bouche de Sayer, qui fut littéralement dévoré par le lézard contrôlé par Misty. Nous entendimes le lézard mâcher l'homme, ce qui me faisait plaisir en pensant au corps broyé de la pourriture qui avait réussi à détruire tant de vies juste pour servir une soif de pouvoir intârissable comme la sienne…

watch?v=uIWUSd5O1L0

La rage en moi se calma, celle en Misty aussi. La femme me remercia pour l'avoir aidée, tandis qu'elle s'excusa à Aki pour s'être méprise sur sa culpabilité…Cependant, Misty avait passé un marché avec son monstre, et se laissa au final emporter par ce dernier, pour anéantir Aki…Je ne raconterai pas les détails, mais Aki réussit à se défaire du monstre, et à vaincre Misty en même temps…

Misty disparut devant mes yeux, mais je ne ressentais pas de peine. Après tout, la mort de Toby n'était plus un mystère, elle était vengée…Et même moi…Je savais désormais tout de mon passé…Il ne servait à rien de regarder en arrière, le mouvement Arcadia n'était plus, mes amis n'étaient plus, et même mon oncle n'était plus…Tout ce qu'il me restait à faire, c'était de me tourner vers l'avenir, même si cet avenir était loin d'être tracé.

Aki vint à moi. Elle se rattacha les cheveux tandis que des amis à elle arrivèrent également peu après l'affrontement, je pris la parole à l'intention de celle avec qui mes relations avaient été houleuses jusqu'alors, cette fois d'un ton moqueur.

 **-Jessica-** Aki. Faudra qu'un jour on se regarde cette fortune cup, tu me dois toujours ça sorcière.

 **-Aki-** Je suis désolée pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé…Jessica. Si seulement…Si seulement tout ça n'était jamais arrivé….

 **-Jessica-** Il est le seul responsable, t'en fais pas pour ça. Faut que tu tires un trait sur cette histoire aussi. On a toutes les deux une vie qui nous attend. Misty et Toby ils ont pas cette chance, donc si j'apprends que t'as des regrets j'te fous mon genou dans le ventre.

 **-Aki-** ….Et maintenant… ? Que va-t-on faire….. ?

 **-Jessica-** A en juger par ces personnes qui t'attendent, je suppose que tu as à faire miss ~ . Personnellement, je vais surement me trouver un ou deux gars auxquels je botterai le cul, et je ferai selon l'instant présent.

Je tendis la main à la jeune fille , sachant que cette poignée de main cloturerait une période de ma vie sur laquelle je n'allais jamais revenir. Plutôt que de prendre ma main, la jeune fille se jeta dans mes bras, en pleurant à chaudes larmes…Et je l'avoue que je pleurai avec elle à ce moment. Arcadia, Sayer, et Toby avaient laissé bien des traces en nous après tout… Nous n'étions que quelques vies malheureuses, et malgré tout nous nous étions soutenus les uns les autres. En étreignant Aki, je réalisai que Toby, Aki, Misty, Mario, Elvis, Gaby et les autres faisaient parti de moi, j'étais une jeune fille nouvelle grâce à eux…

Les amis d'Aki la rappelèrent à son devoir de pactisante. La jeune fille lâcha ma main et disparut en m'adressant un dernier sourire qui allait rester gravé dans ma mémoire pour longtemps encore. Pour ma part, je ne savais pas vraiment où je devais aller, n'ayant plus aucune attâche vis à vis du mouvement Arcadia. Toutes les attâches qu'il me restait se trouvaient à Satellite.

Je décidai donc de me rendre sur les lieux de la zone BAD dans lesquels je ne m'étais pas rendue depuis des années maintenant. C'était pour moi la meilleure façon de prendre un nouveau tournant dans la vie.

Au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes de marche, j'arrivai dans le quartier tant redouté, celui où j'avais perdu tout le monde quelques années auparavant. En entrant dans le quartier, je vis que rien n'avait changé. Aucune maison n'avait été bougée, rasée, ou autre. Même le tas de bois brûlé qui représentait autrefois l'endroit où vivaient mes parents étant encore à sa place.

Je me postai devant ce fameux endroit pendant quelques minutes, laissant la brise du soir caresser mon visage et faire flotter ma chevelure. Je me perdis dans mes pensées, réfléchissant à quelle était la décision à prendre pour respecter la promesse que j'avais faite à Mario et aux autres, quand soudain, quelqu'un m'interrompit dans ma réflexion. Je me retournai alors vers cette personne, et ce fut une surprise pour moi comme pour lui.

 **-Hiroki-** J….Jessica, que fais-tu ici ?

 **-Jessica-** Je te renvoie la question pauvre tâche. J'peux savoir ce que tu fous chez moi ?

 **-Erika-** Chez toi….Tu habites ce quartier ?

 **-Jessica-** J'habitais ce quartier. Cette maison carbonisée est la mienne. Entre, fais comme chez toi gros nibards.

 **-Hakaze-** Pourquoi ta maison est comme ça ?

 **-Jessica-** Eh, j'suis pas là pour étaler ma vie. Pourquoi vous êtes dans ce quartier pourri ? Vous vous êtes perdus ?

 **-Hiroki-** On cherche les tours qui scellent l'Ener-D et l'énergie du monde souterrain. Tu sais où on peut trouver ça ?

 **-Jessica-** Ah je vois….Donc vous aussi vous cherchez à buter ces tarés de pactisants des ténèbres. Continuez sur la droite, vous ne louperez pas ces fils de pute.

 **-Erika-** Ah…Merci mais…Et toi ?

 **-Jessica-** J'ai encore un truc à régler dans ce patelin avant de pouvoir tourner la page. Donc voilà, sayonara bande de tocards ! ~

Je tournai le dos au groupe, laissant Hiroki et les filles qui l'accompagnaient prendre la route de leur côté. J'étais heureuse d'avoir rencontré Hiroki. Il m'avait appris beaucoup en me montrant que même le plus grand des pouvoirs pouvait être infime si l'on avait la volonté et les sentiments de notre côté. Il m'avait beaucoup aidé dans ma reconstruction , et si je pouvais tourner la page maintenant, c'était bien parce qu'il avait été là. Marchant dans le sens opposé à sa direction, je me surpris à avoir un coup de chaleur en repensant à ces évènements pendant l'affrontement avec la guilde. Je ne compris pas ce qui m'arrivait à cet instant, mais ce fut lorsque je vis le reflet de mon visage dans une flaque d'eau que je compris. J'étais devenue rouge pivoine rien qu'en repensant à ce que j'avais vécu avec Hiroki lors de l'assaut à Arcadia.

Rougir n'était vraiment pas dans mes habitudes…Si bien que je me demandai si je n'avais pas une fièvre…Mais non. Il était inutile de me mentir à moi-même, j'étais amoureuse. Amoureuse de ce jeune homme qui avait su percer toutes les barrières qui étaient en moi, amoureuse de celui qui m'avait redonné l'espoir de continuer…Amoureuse de celui qui m'avait permis de faire face à Adrien et Grégory la tête haute et à ne pas emprunter leur voie..

J'avais une dernière chose à faire avant de penser à la suite, et j'étais devant cette chose spéciale. Je voulais m'assurer d'une dernière chose, ce qui me fit sonner à la porte….Et lorsque cette porte s'ouvrit, je vis une rousse agée de la quarantaine m'ouvrir. Son fils lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau décidément. Elle était aussi réservée que lui, tout en gardant un côté 'elle me vit sur le pas de la porte, son visage s'illumina, la laissant prendre la parole avec soulagement.

 **-Lysandra-** Jessica mon enfant….Tu es en vie….

 **-Jessica-** Ouais…Des tas de choses se sont passées, mais je suis là. Je suis venue te dire au revoir, Lysandra. On s'reverra pas avant un moment.

 **-Lysandra-** Tu as des projets ? Tu sais où aller ?

 **-Jessica-** Je vais aller poursuivre quelque chose qui me tient à cœur…Une fois que j'aurai trouvé cette chose, je reviendrai à Satellite et je m'occuperai d'y aménager chaque quartier. J'pense qu'être leader de gang ça m'irait bien ~

 **-Lysandra-** Tu veux refaire ce que les garçons ont fait ?

 **-Jessica-** Un truc du genre ouais. Tu sais, les garçons donnaient l'apparence de rebelles pas cools, mais ils étaient vraiment des personnes sur qui on pouvait compter , et qui ont vraiment répandu le bien dans leur vie. Ton fils a beaucoup fait pour moi, et quoiqu'il arrive, il gardera toujours une place dans mon cœur. Il était mon premier amour après tout héhé ~

 **-Lysandra-** Je suis soulagée….Que quelqu'un se souviendra toujours de mon fils….Merci, Jessica.

 **-Jessica-** T'as pas à me remercier pour ça, j'reviendrai tfaçon. Et pour les jumeaux, ils vont bien ?

 **-Lysandra-** Serena et Satoshi dorment à poings fermés, tout va bien pour eux.

 **-Jessica-** Bien, j'ai plus rien à régler ici pour le moment alors. Mais encore une fois j'reviendrai te voir. Passe le bonjour à Brittany, j'lui ramènerai de quoi rocker la prochaine fois ! Atchao Lys'

Je repartis de la maison , soulagée d'avoir réglé tout ce qu'il y avait d'urgent à régler. J'étais désormais consciente de la suite : j'allais tenter l'aventure avec Hiroki, celui dont j'étais tombée amoureuse, et je comptais revenir à Satellite peu importe le résultat et tenter de faire cet endroit un endroit meilleur. J'voulais pas passer par la paperasse, mais plutôt créer un gang, une famille qui allait prendre les mômes en charge les gamins à la dérive pour en faire des marios ou des elvis, avec des rêves et des sentiments bien plus forts que l'on ne pouvait trouver en ville. Les racailles de Satellite aussi avaient un potentiel en eux, pour eux aussi , rêver devait être possible.

Lorsque j'eus rejoint Hiroki, je vis la scène dans laquelle vous vous êtes affrontés, et comment cela a terminé. A ce moment, j'ai été vraiment frustrée par le fait que quelqu'un qui avait tant fait pour moi, qui voyait le monde d'un si bel œil, se faisait prendre ses rêves tout comme mes camarades se les étaient fait prendre également. Je me raccrochai donc à cette idée de te suivre jusqu'à ce que tu puisses ramener Hiroki.

Mais l'espoir que tu m'as montré était un autre type d'espoir qui me correspondait d'avantage, celui de la rédemption. En te fréquentant j'ai appris beaucoup de choses et je me suis énormément remise en question, au même titre qu'avec Hiroki qui m'avait fait tout ce bien en interférant dans ma vie…Si bien que j'ai reporté cet amour sur toi, toi qui défendait ma cause perdue avec ardeur car tu pouvais me comprendre mieux que quiconque. Armée de mon amour pour toi ainsi que de ma profonde affection pour ton frère, je suis certaine que de nouvelles perspectives d'avenir s'ouvriront pour moi, des perspectives qui mènent à la stabilité que je recherche depuis si longtemps. Toi et Hiroki m'avez sauvée, et j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir vous aider à rétablir la paix entre vous en retour…J'aimerais vraiment que votre histoire se termine sur un Happy End, comme la mienne se terminera un jour.

Je ferai tout pour te faire oublier tes peines, toi qui m'a aidée à me reconstruire. Te posséder ne me suffit pas, je veux t'aimer et que tu me rendes cet amour. Même si je pouvais te faire mien par mon pouvoir, ce ne serait pas la manière avec laquelle je voudrais m'accaparer de ton cœur.

Voilà mon histoire, Reisuke, l'histoire d'une fille brisée, reconstruite, brisée de nouveau, reconstruite de nouveau, et ainsi de suite. Si l'on prend cette histoire, ce n'est pas la mienne quand on y réfléchit bien. C'est d'avantage l'histoire de tant de vies qui à première vue ne valent pas grand chose, mais qui tous ensemble ont contribué à créer le miracle que l'on appelle l'espoir.

Depuis ce jour, je vis pleinement ma vie, comme si chaque jour est le dernier. Trop de gens ont donné la leur pour moi, me maudire, me détester, détester la vie et la bafouer serait une insulte impardonnable à leur mémoire.

Quand je lève les yeux au ciel, je sais que je ne suis jamais seule.


	18. Sur la route d'Athéna

/2RwyhZ9dDKU

Plus la jeune blonde me racontait son histoire, plus mes yeux s'écarquillaient devant ce vécu qu'était le sien….Elle me racontait ses aventures, ses tourments, et ses peines….Et petit à petit je me laissais entraîner dans son histoire. Plus j'avançais, plus j'étais saisi par la douleur à laquelle elle avait fait face. Cette fille était donc Jessica….La véritable Jessica…Le masque était tombé, l'arrogante se dévoilait au grand jour. Elle était mesquine, prétentieuse, arrogante et méprisable…Mais à l'intérieur…Elle était comme toutes les autres jeunes filles de son âge…Une jeune fille qui n'avait pas eu de chance. Je…Je me sentais mal pour Jessica.

Elle termina son histoire et ressortit de ses pensées, me lançant un regard neutre….Avant de s'apercevoir de l'état dans lequel elle m'avait laissé. J'étais en larmes, le visage décomposé par ce que je venais d'entendre. Je jouais l'homme dont le cœur avait été durci par ses propres agissements…Mais ce n'était qu'un jeu. Je n'avais pas le droit de paraître de la sorte. Mon passé était douloureux, mais il n'était rien à côté de celui de Jessica.

Je me maudis, maudis encore et encore, pour avoir été assez prétentieux de croire que j'avais vécu une vie difficile. Je n'avais en fait rien vécu comparé à Jessica. Mon masque tombait aussi, à moi, qui venait d'apercevoir un désespoir plus profond que tout ce que j'avais pu voir depuis quelques temps. Mais le plus incroyable, c'est que malgré ce récit marqué par les ténèbres, la jeune fille continuait de me sourire. Elle restait debout et avançait , se raccrochant à la vie…Malgré tout.

 **-Jessica-** Dis donc, c'est que tu réagis fortement toi ~ Pourquoi tu chiales ?

La jeune fille qui était face à moi revint vers moi pour m'étreindre, comme une grande sœur l'aurait fait pour consoler son petit frère. Pour ma part, je me maudissais toujours d'être passé à côté de toutes ces choses, d'avoir traité Jessica comme si elle n'était qu'une gamine immature alors qu'elle avait bien plus de vécu que moi. J'avais mal à mon cœur…Comme cette fois où Hiroki avait rendu son dernier souffle sous mes yeux consternés. J'avais l'impression d'avoir de nouveau tué quelqu'un.. Jessica elle, était toujours à m'étreindre. De sa main elle faisait des allers retours dans mes cheveux tout en me rassurant d'un ton très calme, d'une parole emplie de compassion….Non, de sincérité et d'amour. Je ne pouvais pas deviner pourquoi elle agissait comme ça, mais quelque chose en moi me poussait à lui faire confiance.

 **-Jessica-** T'en fais pas, Reisuke. Tout ce que j'ai vécu ne m'a pas détruite…Ca n'a fait que de me renforcer d'avantage. Si je suis celle que tu connais aujourd'hui c'est bien parce que tout le monde a influencé ma vie, que j'ai traversé cest épreuves difficiles. Aujourd'hui je ne regrette pas grand chose. Je ne mentirai plus à personne, et surtout pas à moi même. Allez haut les cœurs, gros tas…Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien.

 **-Reisuke-** Je suis désolé….Jessica….J'aurais voulu prêter plus attention à toi….

 **-Jessica-** Arrête ton char , Reisuke. J'suis une nana parmi d'autres pour toi. T'as pas que ça à faire.

Je continuais d'étreindre la jeune blonde en silence. J'étais complètement abasourdi par tout ce que je venais d'entendre. La sérénité de la fille me laissait dans un drôle d'état. Ce que représentait Jessica, son passé, son baiser, sa chaleur de coprs et d'âme….Tout ça avait un drôle d'effet sur moi. Versant quelques larmes de plus, je repris la parole d'un ton déterminé et convaincu par mes intentions. Je n'avais qu'une seule idée en tête, protéger cette jeune fille qui avait vécu trop de malheur.

 **-Reisuke-** Jessca….Je te protègerai. Tu n'auras plus à vivre des choses aussi horribles tant que je serai à tes côtés. On ramènera Hiroki et on ira manger ce truc à satellite ensemble….Je resterai avec toi pour faire face aux obstacles….Je te le promets….

 **-Jessica-** Merci beaucoup, Reisuke. Merci vraiment.

Nous continuâmes à nous étreindre tandis que je n'osais pas croiser de nouveau le regard de celle à qui je venais de promettre de veiller sur elle. Je ne comprenais même pas moi-même pourquoi je venais de lui faire une telle promesse. C'était sorti tout seul à vrai dire.

La journée était désormais bien avancée. Les monstres de duels qui étaient inertes autour de nous recommencèrent à bouger. Ils se relevèrent sous nos regards ébahis , reprenant leurs activités sans prononcer le moindre mot. Athéna avait donc bien raison. Chaque monstre portait en lui la mémoire de son propriétaire, et une fois le propriétaire retourné dans son monde, le monstre redevenait un être dénué de parole. C'était surprenant malgré tout.

Nous sortîmes discrètement de la guilde, c'était en effet la dernière fois que l'on y passait. Nous nous baladâmes dans le village Améthyste, le trafic y était très volumineux. D'un côté il y avait des monstres de duel qui partaient pour le désert, de l'autre ceux qui partaient pour les cieux, tandis que des marchands de journaux sillonnaient le petit village pour vendre ce bout de papier. Curieux de savoir si la une du journal était la déchéance de Venominaga, je pris un journal, mais lorsque je l'ouvris, une nouvelle vint frapper mon cœur comme d'un coup de poignard, si bien que je tombai littéralement sur les genoux. Jessica poussa un léger cri de surprise, elle prit de mes mains le journal qu'elle lut à son tour, à haute voix comme pour se l'introduire elle même dans la tête. Je me relevai après quelques secondes sur le sol afin d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

 **-Jessica-** « La mort pour Athéna ! Criait l'ensemble du juré au procès du monstre de type elfe, ce procès ayant déclenché une vague de haine dans le sanctuaire céleste a abouti à un résultat que peu surprenant. En effet, Voltanis a tranché, et la jeune elfe est condamnée, non pas à la perpétuité, mais à la mort. Le monstre avait cependant invoqué le danger imminent qui menaçait sa propriétaire au moment où le crime avait été commis, mais n'a obtenu aucune clémence de la part du juré.

Rappelons nous les faits, l'esprit du duel avait sauvé une semaine auparavant sa jeune propriétaire d'une catastrophe imminente en la transportant temporellement dans le monde des esprits alors que seuls quelques entités de ce monde y sont actuellement autorisés à transporter un humain dans ce monde. C'est donc une règle capitale du royaume de Voltanis qui a été transgressée… »

…..

 **-Jessica-** Après ça, ils récapitulent le procès depuis son commencement. Donc Athéna va être exécutée…Mais,ta pote la fille aux cheveux noirs, elle est pas liée à elle ?

 **-Reisuke-** C'est ça, chacun des esprits du duel abrite la mémoire d'une personne qui a fait les frais de mon attaque de l'autre jour en bref si Athéna meurt maintenant, Hakaze n'aura aucune chance de reprendre connaissance. Il faut absolument empêcher cette exécution, mais comment faire !? Déjà où est le sanctuaire céleste…Et comment y accéder… ?

 **-Jessica-** Hmmm…Je suppose que je peux le faire.

 **-Reisuke-** Huh ? Vraiment !?

La jeune fille acquiesça , elle ferma les yeux, devant mon air dubitatif. Elle soupira, ce léger soupir qu'elle sortit de sa bouche raisonna dans mon oreille comme si le son qu'il projeta était intense. Un frisson parcourut mon corps tandis la jeune fille devenait blanchâtre. Elle rouvrit les yeux, puis tendit son bras gauche face à moi, me laissant voir une marque blanche en forme d'étoile briller sur son bras. Cette marque brilla de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'un faible faisceau d'énergie sortit d'elle pour se diriger dans le ciel. La jeune fille cessa de scintiller et attendit quelques minutes , les yeux toujours levés au ciel.

 **-Reisuke-** Qu'as-tu fait Jessica ? T'as lancé un signal !?

 **-Jessica-** Patience. Normalement….Il doit arriver.

Je regardais dans la même direction qu'elle, mais alors que ce qu'elle avait fait me parut soudainement vain, elle leva la main vers le ciel et l'agita, comme pour saluer quelqu'un. Intrigué je regardai vite qui elle saluait, quand je vis soudain un immense dragon blanc sortir des nuages , depuis la direction où le faisceau avait été envoyé. Le dragon était gigantesque, couvert de blanc et de jaune or, comme s'il était un dragon royal ou majestueux. Je l'avoue qu'il était magnifique, mais j'ignorais vraiment ce qu'il faisait ici. Il vint atterrir près de nous, se gardant d'écraser les quelques habitations alentours en disposant sa queue pour qu'elle passe dans chaque ruelle. La jeune fille à côté de moi se jeta sur le dragon pour l'étreindre, elle semblait vraiment heureuse de le voir.

 **-Jessica-** Akulia !? Akulia tu es revenu ! Je suis si heureuse !

 **-Akulia-** Cela faisait longtemps que nous nous n'étions pas revus, Jessica.

 **-Jessica-** Trop longtemps. Je suis ravie d'avoir pu t'appeler de nouveau. Depuis cette histoire de merde je n'avais pas pu te voir de nouveau !

 **-Akulia-** Tu ne l'as pas fait seule, Jessica.

Le dragon tourna sa tête vers moi, je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'il en était, mais il semblait m'apprécier en jugeant par la façon dont il me regardait.

 **-Akulia-** Tu as pu t'ouvrir à ce garçon, ton cœur devenu solitaire a enfin trouvé quelqu'un à qui s'accrocher.

 **-Jessica-** Oui, c'est grâce à ça que toi et moi pouvons enfin faire équipe de nouveau. Dis, Akulia, sais-tu où se trouve le sanctuaire céleste ? On doit aller sauver une pote à lui prisonnière là-bas.

 **-Akulia-** Sauver une prisonnière ? As-tu perdu la raison ?

Jessica expliqua alors au dragon toute l'histoire, elle me présenta à son compagnon, mentionnant que j'avais fait des erreurs, des mauvais choix dans ma vie et que je m'en étais libéré. Elle mentionna notre quête consistant à ramener les esprits de chacun dans leur corps par le biais des monstres de duel , ainsi que son propre objectif de m'aider à le faire. Le dragon, très expressif, semblait dubitatif. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux de sa propriétaire, elle ne lâcha pas le regard, ce qui sembla conforter le dragon dans une décision qu'il venait de prendre.

 **-Akulia-** Bien, je peux en effet vous emmener au sanctuaire céleste. Les dragons dans le monde des esprits n'ont pas d'habitation qui leur est propre, ils s'installent simplement dans l'environnement qui pour eux est le plus confortable. Heureusement pour vous, j'ai trouvé résidence au sanctuaire céleste, j'ai besoin de beaucoup de lumière pour vivre, c'était donc le seul endroit où je pouvais m'installer, avec la permission de Voltanis.

 **-Jessica-** Voltanis semble strict sur les règles. Tu ne vas rien faire qui va le faire criser ce vieux con ? Si je dois te sauver en plus ça va être coton le lézard.

 **-Akulia-** Si je te le propose, c'est que je peux le faire, tu me prends pour qui gamine ?

 **-Jessica-** En attendant si la gamine ne t'avait pas volé, tu serais dans les mains de Rex Goodwin, un peu de respect s'il te plait.

 **-Akulia-** Grrr…Tu gagnes une bataille mais pas la guerre.

 **-Jessica-** Allons-y donc ~

Le dragon s'abaissa, de sorte que la jeune fille et moi pûmes nous installer sur son cou. Jessica y alla la première, comme habituée par ce mode de transport, au vu de ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par tout ça…Enfin…Malgré tout ce que j'avais vécu, je tremblais encore de tout mon corps à l'idée de grimper sur un dragon de duel, c'est vrai, on ne fait pas ça tous les jours après tout…

watch?v=y9BFXGRkMzA

Le dragon décolla, et malgré tout je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un cri de frayeur qui amusa la créature, ainsi que sa propriétaire. J'étais derrière elle, ,ne discernant que sa chevelure blonde flotter dans le vent. Elle prit ma main dans la sienne sans se retourner, et à vrai dire, cela me calma aussitôt. Ma respiration se régula seule en sentant le pouls calme et régulier de la fille. J'étais confiant, au fur et à mesure que le dragon gagnait en altitude, ma confiance reposait de plus en plus sur l'aura de Jessica. J'étais devenu tout aussi paisible qu'elle, et cette virée dans les nuages en devint presque un plaisir. Le ciel était d'un bleu azur comme je n'en avais pas vu depuis longtemps, si ce n'était jamais dans ma vie. Je suppose que malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant, moi qui me condamnais fermement, j'avais encore de belles choses à voir dans ce monde et dans le mien…

Mais avais-je vraiment le droit…De vivre ça ?

….

 **-Jessica-** Bien sûr que tu en as le droit, Reisuke. Il y a des tas de choses à voir, entendre et sentir dans ce monde. Tant que tu es encore en vie, peu importe les circonstances, si tu fais attention à des choses qui te semblent sans importance et que tu leur en accordes, tu verras que chaque jour, des miracles se produisent.

 **-Reisuke-** Huh… ? Comment…Comment as-tu deviné à quoi je pensais…!?

 **-Jessica-** J'ai appris à savoir beaucoup de choses sur les autres en les regardant. Une amie à moi m'a appris qu'il faut savoir prêter attention aux signes pour pouvoir comprendre les autres. Je croyais qu'elle avait un pouvoir magique quand elle posa sa main sur mon visage et qu'elle lut en moi, mais c'était simplement mes yeux qui disaient toute la vérité sur mon âme. Tu es pareil Reisuke, j'ai tout de suite su qui tu étais simplement en te regardant. Je suis tombée amoureuse de ton regard.

 **-Reisuke-** J…Jessica.

 **-Jessica-** Donc oui, tu as le droit de vivre tout cela, malgré ce que tu as fait, tu cherches à réparer tes torts, si tu regrettes vraiment des actes que tu as commis, si tu as vraiment mal en repensant à ce que tu étais, il ne tient qu'à toi de changer les choses. Qui peut te juger pour vouloir devenir quelqu'un de meilleur !? Reisuke, garde à l'esprit que ton premier supporter, c'est toi. Les autres tu les emmerdes, c'est toi qui me l'a dit.

 **-Reisuke-** …Tu parles comme Erika, héhéhé…

 **-Jessica-** Donc gros lolos savait sortir des choses intelligentes, je suis surprise ! En attendant, je vais te montrer quelque chose, Akulia, tu veux bien redescendre un peu par là s'il te plait !?

Alors que la jeune fille était toujours dos à moi, le dragon commença à descendre rapidement vers le sol. Je n'avais pas réalisé, mais nous étions partis bien loin de notre village Améthyste .Notre chemin était tel que tout autour de nous n'était plus que montagnes et forêts…Au milieu de ces montagnes, un lac cristallin s'étendait. La vue d'en haut était magnifique, mais je ne pus l'apprécier puisque le dragon descendit en flèche. Les cheveux de la jeune fille s'agitèrent tandis que les miens qui avaient repoussé rapidement à cause d'Ananta et de Toratura firent de même. Le dragon descendit directement sur le lac qu'il frôla, Jessica lâcha ma main et élança les siennes en l'air tandis que le dragon qui rasa le lac nous éclaboussa tous les deux avant de reprendre son envol vers les nuages. J'étais mouillé , pas trempé mais humide, et je l'avoue qu'il faisait un peu froid désormais, pourtant la blonde devant moi semblait d'avantage détendue.

 **-Jessica-** Rien de tel qu'un peu d'adrénaline pour décompresser ! Tu te sens mieux, Reisuke ?

Je ne répondis pas, c'est vrai que cela faisait du bien, un bon coup d'eau froide, cette descente pendant laquelle j'avais retenu ma respiration, l'atterrissage pendant lequel j'avais pu enfin respirer, cela faisait du bien. Je me sentais déjà plus léger. Je serrai d'avantage la main de la jeune fille en guise de réponse, ce qui semblait la satisfaire.

Nous mîmes sûrement une heure de plus dans les airs, le dragon battait fièrement des ailes tandis que sa propriétaire ne me lâchait pas la main. Cette traversée était magnifique, j'y avais vu des tas de belles choses, et c'était vraiment revitalisant d'avoir une telle pause dans notre périple. Au final, nous aperçûmes au loin le sanctuaire céleste. Il n'était pas exactement, si ce n'est pas du tout comme sur la carte de duel de monstre. Il ne portait de sanctuaire que le nom, c'était bien plus que ça, c'était un royaume. Un royaume bercé par les nuages et éclairé par le soleil, la lumière abondait sur les bâtisses dont l'architecture était d'origine asiatique. Il n'y avait aucun coin d'ombre dans les ruelles dont les trottoirs ,ainsi que les routes étaient ornés de fresques et de peintures colorées. Les rues étaient d'une propreté inégalée jusque là à mes yeux. Il y avait beaucoup de végétation, on laissait les arbres fleurir au milieu des chemins, on laissait les fleurs s'épanouir et les animaux vagabonder comme bon leur semblait…Mais ce qui retient le plus mon attention était bien plus loin que la frontière du royaume céleste, c'était un immense château au fond du royaume, un château asiatique fait de briques blanches qui dominait le royaume. Il ne me fallut qu'un regard pour comprendre que notre objectif était d'atteindre ce château. Je sentais que toutes nos réponses nous y attendraient là-bas. Le dragon continua sa traversée, nous rapprochant d'avantage du sanctuaire céleste. Des tas de monstres gravitaient autour du royaume , des « Oiseaux de foi » par centaines volaient autour, tandis que bien plus loin on pouvait y apercevoir « Dragon Arc-En-Ciel » . Le trafic était si volumineux que deux humains sur un dragon passaient totalement inaperçu.

Le dragon profita de quelques dizaines de seconde où personne ne passa devant lui afin d'atterrir non loin du palais se dressant sur le royaume. L'atterrissage ne fut pas violent, après tout, je n'avais plus aucune sensation normale depuis que j'étais ici. Tout le monde semblait vivre au ralenti, personne ne s'énervait, ce qui me confortait dans une sorte de bulle de protection , loin de la douleur et des maux. Etait-ce l'environnement, ou était-ce l'attitude des personnes autour de moi ? Je ne pouvais répondre, mais cela faisait vraiment du bien.

Jessica descendit du dragon, je fis de même, la jeune fille remercia son compagnon chaleureusement, puis le laissa repartir. Je crus qu'il allait repartir dans le ciel, mais à la place, il se transforma en une épaisse lumière qui intégra le deck de Jessica. Apparemment, elle ne pouvait pas le rappeler, enfin d'après ce que j'avais compris.

 **-Jessica-** Enfin je peux de nouveau communiquer avec Akulia. Je n'avais pas pu depuis un moment déjà….C'est une nouvelle étape de franchie vers la reconstruction intérieure….Je suis heureuse.

 **-Reisuke-** Depuis quand ne pouvais-tu plus appeler Akulia Jessica ?

 **-Jessica-** Quand j'ai perdu le contrôle sur moi même, j'ai renié tout ce que j'avais, Akulia n'a pas été capable de me parler pendant toute ma période rebelle. Quand je t'ai rencontré j'ai espéré le revoir également…Mais j'ai du attendre.

 **-Reisuke-** Je vois…Je suppose que je suis heureux que tout s'arrange alors.

 **-Jessica-** Oui, je suis heureuse aussi.

Je lançai un sourire à Jessica qui me le rendit aussitôt. Ensemble nous avançâmes dans les rues de ce qui semblait être une grande ville connue sous le nom du sanctuaire céleste. Des tas des bâtiments , de maisons , et autres cohabitaient ici, et le trafic était tout aussi volumineux que dans le village que nous avions quitté quelques heures plus tôt. Nous fîmes quelques pas en avant, mais alors que l'on avançait ensemble, Jessica se stoppa net. Je me retournai vers elle, me demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

 **-Reisuke-** Quelque chose ne va pas, Jessica ?

 **-Jessica-** J'me disais juste que….Si on arrive à sauver Athéna….Nous devrons braver les lois fondamentales de ce monde pour le faire….Est-ce que t'es prêt à assumer de devenir un criminel pour remplir tes objectifs ?

 **-Reisuke-** Bien sur, je ne reculerai devant rien pour accomplir mes objectifs. Je suis prêt à tout pour rétablire ce qui doit l'être. Tu le sais non ?

 **-Jessica-** Si t'es vraiment sincère sur ce point, alors promets-moi une chose Reisuke. Quelque chose sur laquelle tu ne devras jamais te rétracter.

 **-Reisuke-** Hmmm ? Que veux-tu que je te promette ?

 **-Jessica-** Place ta confiance en moi, ne vois que moi, ne te laisse influencer par personne d'autre que moi. Je suis celle de nous deux qui a le plus d'expérience dans le sabotage de plans de la loi, donc je suis la mieux placée de nous deux pour pouvoir résoudre ce problème. Donc tu suis mes conseils, mes plans, et surtout , mais surtout tu n'écoutes personne d'autre que moi sur ce point. Vu ?

 **-Reisuke-** Bien sur. Je n'ai aucun repère dans ce monde ni dans l'infiltration, je ne peux que m'en remettre en toi pour m'en sortir. J'espère juste ne pas être un boulet…

 **-Jessica-** Je ne parle pas de toi crétin. Faut toujours que tu te dévalorises ou quoi !? Merci la virilité et l'assurance sérieusement !

 **-Reisuke-** Huh ? Pourtant nous ne sommes que deux –

 **-Jessica-** Je te parle de quelque chose d'autre. Nous allons entamer un périple assez puissant émotionnellement parlant, et on risque de la rencontrer, ta copine à gros nibards là. Je te demande de refuser tout ce qu'elle te dira en bloc, il n'y a que moi qui compte à tes yeux, est-ce clair ?

 **-Reisuke-** Je….Ouais. Erika et moi nous étions alliés, mais nous sommes désormais des ennemis. Je te ferai confiance jusqu'au bout, Jessica.

 **-Jessica-** Bien. Voici le plan. Nous allons entrer dans ce palais et ensem-

….

La jeune fille se stoppa net. Son regard qui me fixait partit balader derrière moi, curieux, je me retournai dans la direction regardée par la jeune fille. En me retournant , je revis cette tête familière, cette jeune fille que j'avais offensé je ne savais comment, mais qui ne voulait plus me voir. C'était Erika. Elle nous regardait depuis le toit d'une bâtisse. Elle s'était changée, vêtue désormais d'un chapeau élégant, d'une chemise sobre et d'une jupe plus ou moins fine lui tombant sur les genoux. Elle n'était plus la même. Elle nous fixait d'un air interrogatif, s'arrêtant quelques secondes , avant de prendre la parole d'un ton neutre.

 **-Erika-** Vous êtes donc arrivés avant moi ici. Je me demande comment vous avez fait, vraiment. ~

 **-Jessica-** Cela ne te regarde pas gros lolos, tu fais ton business, on fait le notre, ok ?

Mon ancienne amie lâcha un soupir.

 **-Erika-** Je n'ai rien contre toi Jessica. Par contre lui et son reptile, j'aimerais bien qu'ils restent en dehors de ça.

 **-Reisuke-** Et pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi devrais-je rester en dehors ?

 **-Erika-** Tu n'as pas hésité à mettre ma vie en jeu, je n'hésiterai pas à mettre la tienne. J'ai mes plans pour libérer Athéna, et tu n'en fais pas partie.

 **-Reisuke-** On a nos plans aussi, rejoins nous tant que tu peux encore Erika ! Je ne veux pas te perdre une deuxième fois !

 **-Erika-** Tu m'as déjà perdue, Rei-Chan. C'est terminé je te l'ai dit.

Sans prêter attention à la remarque je je lui fis, Erika se retourna, s'en allant sans demander son reste. Je sentais Jessica me scruter en attendant ma réaction, s'attendant sûrement à ce que je m'écroule une nouvelle fois….Mais j'avais entendu aujourd'hui des histoires bien pires qu'un simple chagrin amoureux. Je ne pouvais pas prétendre connaître le malheur alors qu'il y avait bien pire que moi. Me raccrochant à cette réalité, je devins un peu plus un homme grâce à Jessica. Je ne pleurai pas, je ne fuis pas…Je faisais avec ce problème, aussi ridicule était-il.

 **-Reisuke-** Jessica….Tu sais pour…Ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure…. ?

 **-Jessica-** Tu parles du « ouin ouin c'est trop triste » ou du « je te protègerai au péril de ma vie Jessica sama » ?

 **-Reisuke-** T'es conne hahaha…..Enfin….J'ai envie de laisser une trace en toi. Tu me dis que tu veux effacer mes peines, alors moi aussi je ferai en sorte d'effacer les tiennes. Je n'ai pas ma place ici, mais je peux très bien te remettre sur les rails pour que tu reprennes ta vie d'un bon pied. Je serai celui qui te permettra de reprendre une vie normale. A la fin de notre objectif….Tu seras capable de sourire de nouveau.

 **-Jessica-** Qu'il se la pète ce Reisuke ohlalalalala….Je vais rougir ~

Alors que Jessica me chariait, je fus soudain pris de maux de têtes assez intenses qui me perturbèrent pendant quelques secondes. Jessica me regardait, surprise par cette douleur soudaine qui me prenait maintenant dans tout le corps. Je mis ma main sur ma tête, comme pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même, mais ce ne fut pas assez, je m'écroulai sur le sol, inconscient.

….

Je repris connaissance, seul, dans un monde étrange. Il n'y avait aucune logique dans le paysage se trouvant devant moi, si bien que j'en déduisis que j'étais dans mes songes. Mais alors que je me posais la question du pourquoi j'étais là, ce furent Toratura et Ananta qui m'apparurent ensemble. Les deux reptiles se tenaient devant moi tandis que j'étais dubitatif.

 **-Reisuke-** C'est vous qui m'avez fait venir ici ?

 **-Ananta-** Oui Reisuke. Nous devons absolument te dire quelque chose concernant ton voyage ici.

 **-Reisuke-** Que voulez-vous me dire ?

 **-Toratura-** Ananta s'est renseigné grâce à son réseau dans le monde des esprits. Il a pu confirmer par ses amis souverains des autres royaumes que votre voyage ici se terminera forcément dans l'oubli.

 **-Reisuke-** Comment ça dans l'oubli ?

 **-Ananta-** Ce que Toratura veut dire, c'est que je tiens de source sûre qu'une fois que vous serez tous repartis dans le passé, Hiroki, Erika, Hakaze et toi…..Tout ce que vous avez fait ici sera oublié. Tout le monde ici perdra la mémoire vous concernant.

 **-Reisuke-** Absolument tout…Tout disparaîtra ?

 **-Toratura-** Tout ne disparaîtra pas. Ils auront encore le souvenir de ce que vous leur avez apporté, mais ils ne sauront pas de qui ça vient.. Si je t edis ça, c'est par rapport à Jessica. Lorsque tu la quitteras, elle aura ton souvenir en elle, mais elle sera incapable de mettre ton visage dessus.

Je restai bouche bée face à cette révélation. Jessica était donc au final condamnée à ne pas se rappeler du pourquoi elle était venue…Mais pire, elle allait revenir au point de départ concernant sa situation….Mal à l'aise face à cette déclaration soudaine, je me mis à réfléchir à quoi faire….Sans grand succès. Je n'avais aucun moyen de contourner ce qui semblait être une fatalité à laquelle nous ne pouvions échapper.

Un problème de plus s'ajoutait tandis que je me maudissais d'avantage pour avoir entrainé la blonde dans cette histoire.


	19. Pour la mémoire de Jessica

Je repris connaissance, sous le regard dubitatif de Jessica. Ce que disaient Toratura et Ananta me laissait perplexe…Allait-on vraiment nous séparer en laissant Jessica dépossédée de sa mémoire à mon sujet? Je ne savais pas si tout ce qu'ils disaient était vrai…Mais après tout, avais-je vraiment besoin de douter de leur parole ?

Je décidai de faire confiance à Toratura et Ananta, et accepter le fait que lorsque je quitterai ce monde, elle ne se rappellerait pas de moi. Malgré tout, je voulais l'aider à se construire des bons souvenirs, même si elle ne les associerait jamais à moi. Elle méritait de pouvoir se remémorer des bons moments plutôt que ce passé qui était le sien.

Jessica me regardait d'un air dubitatif, elle me savait partagé entre sa bonne volonté et le spectre de l'amour d'Erika. Pourtant, je n'étais pas partagé, puisque j'avais promis à Jessica de faire confiance à son expérience et à son instinct. Elle avait vécu beaucoup plus que moi, et je ressentais comme une offense le fait de prendre le dessus sur elle pour le coup. La jeune fille s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par Erika.

 **-Jessica-** Ecoute moi bien, Reisuke. Notre objectif est donc de sauver Athéna de la peine imposée par le juge Voltanis. Il serait plus rapide de le faire immédiatement ,de rentrer et de tout casser, mais nous avons d'autres plans en tête.

 **-Reisuke-** D'autres plans ? Comment ça ?

 **-Jessica-** Réfléchis tête de gland ! Si jamais nous échouons, Athéna sera exécutée, et la suite de tes plans ne pourra pas fonctionner puisque Hiroki doit aussi être ramené avec toi. En plus si nous échouons, je risque d'y laisser la peau, donc on ne peut tout simplement pas foncer dans le tas comme des tarés, d'accord ?

 **-Reisuke-** Oui. Je pense voir où tu veux en venir. Nous allons devoir trouver la date d'exécution d'Athéna en premier lieu.

 **-Jessica-** Précisément. J'ai repéré le donjon et la place publique en arrivant, notre boulot pour libérer Athéna, ça sera de le faire pendant qu'ils la transfèrent de son donjon jusqu'à la place publique pour la tuer.

 **-Reisuke-** Ok. Il faut donc se renseigner dans un premier temps sur la date et l'heure de l'exécution, et de l'autre côté savoir quelles sont les mesures prises, ainsi que les effectifs atypiques mobilisés pour ce genre d'évènement.

 **-Jessica-** Précisément. T'en as quand même dans la tête, Reisuke ~ Relisons donc l'article…

…..

Ok, l'exécution est dans deux jours. La technique pour donner la mort utilisée dans le monde des esprits est la mort par pendaison. Nous allons donc devoir empêcher ça. Ananta et Toratura devront surement se joindre à notre bataille, tu es prêt Reisuke ?

 **-Reisuke-** Plus que prêt, prêt à tout.

 **-Jessica-** Bien, profitons d'aujourd'hui et de demain pour nous préparer à notre assaut. Nous allons nous entraîner physiquement et mentalement.

 **-Reisuke-** Jessica, je voudrais te demander quelque chose à la place.

 **-Jessica-** Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ? ? Reisuke ?

 **-Reisuke-** Nous ne nous entraînerons pas pendant ce temps.

 **-Jessica-** Huh !? Tu te fous de ma gueule!? T'as deux jours pour t'entrainer et tu vas te la couler douce !? T'es déterminé à sauver tout le monde ou p –

 **-Reisuke-** Ta gueule. J'aimerais te montrer ma manière de préparer un conflit, je te promets que ça en vaudra la peine. Tu me fais confiance ?

watch?v=owOV-TZI9ck

Je tendis la main à la jeune fille en souriant. J'avais pris la décision de faire en sorte que l'esprit de Jessica soit marqué par d'autres choses que des tristes souvenirs, et c'était l'occasion parfaite de le faire. Elle restait face à moi, déconcertée par cette soudaine proposition. Pourtant la surprise semblait l'exciter un petit peu, puisque je discernais une pointe de curiosité sur son visage. La jeune fille s'arrêta quelques secondes, comme si elle devait réfléchir sur la moralité de son acte, puis se tourna de nouveau vers moi, elle me renvoya le sourire et acquiesça.

Je pris la main de la fille et me ruai dans les rues de ce royaume. J'y avais repéré une auberge, et il se faisait tard, je l'avoue que dormir dans des draps propres et une pièce chaude était important. Je me dirigeai donc dans les rues, les dévalant une à une afin d'atterrir dans le centre ville. Lorsque j'arrivai avec la jeune fille qui me suivait malgré elle dans le centre ville, je fus pris d'une surprise assez forte. Le quartier était assez animé, des monstres de duel dansaient sur la place, les duo gellen s'occupaient de la mise en place de la fête tandis que les divas de la musique accompagnées des guerriers symphoniques s'occupaient de l'orchestre. C'était un vrai bal qui se tenait devant nous , et je ne savais même pas qu'un tel événement était prévu ce soir. L'occasion de se faire des souvenirs que nous n'oublierions jamais était parfaite. Je me devais d'y emmener ma partenaire du jour.

La musique chatouilla mes oreilles, si bien que mon pied tapait sur le sol en rythme malgré moi, un mélange de rock moderne et traditionnel sur une voix de diva, c'était le fruit de l'alliance des deux archétypes de musique présents dans le royaume du sanctuaire céleste. Je pris avec plus de fermeté la main de la jeune fille que j'avais déjà au bras, avant de l'emmener au milieu de la place où était organisé ce bal. Au milieu de tous ces monstres, il n'y avait que nous, il n'y avait qu'elle. Elle me regardait avec surprise, comme si tout cela était inattendu de moi, mais pour elle, c'était ma manière de préparer un combat. Je voulais que l'on se détende pour que toute cette aventure ne soit pas marquée que par des coups de sang et de batailles. Se détendre était la priorité, et même si je ne lui avais rien dit sur notre situation, elle comprit que ce n'était pas qu'un caprice de gosse , certainement grâce à cette faculté de clairvoyance qu'elle possédait. Je voulais avant tout écarter tout le stress pour elle et moi.

Lorsque je mis ma main sur sa taille, elle n'opposa aucune résistance. Lorsque je commençai à bouger elle me suivit sans protester, elle mit timidement sa main sur ma taille à son tour. Elle n'était pas bonne danseuse, mais j'arrivai à l'entraîner dans mon pas. Cela me rappelait un peu les dimanches après-midi durant lesquels je dansais avec Tante Marie et Erika. Nous dansâmes ensemble la blonde et moi. La musique n'était pas propice à la manière dont nous dansions, mais on s'en fichait, nous n'étions que deux, moi et elle , portés par les divas de la musique. La voix d'Aria la diva de la musique résonnait dans nos cœurs et dans nos oreilles, tandis que la musique du guerrier symphonique faisait vibrer nos pas. Ils reprenaient à leur manière des dizaines de morceaux que nous connaissions, ils aimaient apparemment la culture musicale des hommes et essayaient de l'importer ici à leur manière, c'était sympathique.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, une heure passa. Le soleil s'éclipsa pour ne laisser qu'une magnifique nuit étoilée s'installer dans le royaume. Nous étions hauts dans les nuages, si bien que les étoiles du monde des duels semblaient tomber, ils semblaient à porter de main même. Jessica était toujours dans mes bras à danser, et je l'avoue que ses grands yeux verts dans lesquels se reflétaient les étoiles me firent frémir. Ses cheveux blonds éclairés par la lune éclaircissaient son visage comme jamais, son sourire était le plus magnifique que j'avais pu voir…

Je me sentis alors responsable de ce sourire magnifique qu'était le sien. Je devais faire en sorte qu'il puisse continuer à illuminer le cœur des autres pour longtemps. Elle s'était attâchée à moi, je n'avais pas le droit de la décevoir et de ternir son visage….

Pendant quelques dizaines de minutes, alors que moi et la jeune fille enchaînions les danses, non pas sans maladresses, mais certainement pas sans tendresse. Je réalisai que je ne pensais même plus à Erika et aux problèmes qui l'accompagnaient. Je ne pensais plus non plus à mon objectif. L'espace d'un instant, je m'étais libéré de ce fardeau qu'était ma culpabilité. Au final, je pense que ces danses m'avaient bien plus détendu qu'elles n'avaient décontractait la jeune fille, cela m'amusait intérieurement.

Nous dansâmes une demi heure de plus, moi et la jeune fille, avant de nous reposer sur un des bancs de la place. Nous nous procurâmes de quoi manger et boire, avant de nous retrouver l'un et l'autre, couverts de sueur, l'un face à l'autre, sur un banc illuminé par les lumières de la fête et des étoiles. Jessica prit ses aises sur le banc, tandis que je ne pouvais pas bouger d'avantage. Elle prit la parole d'un air calme et détendu.

 **-Jessica-** Reisuke, si je m'attendais à ça vraiment. Tu n'es pas mauvais danseur, toi qui a l'air d'un gros flanc ~

 **-Reisuke-** Je t'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas non plus, hahahaha… Je suis content d'avoir pu participer à cette fête.

 **-Jessica-** Moi aussi…Je passe une très bonne soirée. Je n'en ai pas passé une aussi belle depuis longtemps…Reisuke…Si je le pourvis, je ne voudrais pas que tu rentres à ton époque, je voudrais que tu puisses rester avec moi pour toujours…C'est égoïste, mais…Je veux encore te posséder pour moi seule.

 **-Reisuke-** Jessica…

 **-Jessica-** ….Je sais que notre parcours ensemble ne pourra pas durer, t'affirmer mes sentiments était vraiment égoïste, parce que je détruis une relation que tu as avec Erika alors que la notre ne pourra pas durer… je ne veux pas te faire souff-

Avant que la jeune fille troublée ne put finir, je m'approchai d'elle et l'embrassai à mon tour. Elle ne résista pas malgré la surprise. Elle m'étreignit comme la première fois, excepté que cette fois je lui rendais l'étreinte pleinement. Je n'étais pas amoureux de Jessica, mais je possédais en moi un profond sentiment d'affection qui me poussait à aller jusqu'au bout pour qu'elle garde un bagage. Tout allait être remis à zéro à la fin de notre aventure, je pouvais me permettre d'aller loin sans lui laisser de traces, si ce n'est du bonheur. Je le ressentais, notre baiser n'était pas le même que le précédent, j'y mettais vraiment du mien, et j'avais l'impression qu'elle le ressentait aussi, ce qui me faisait apprécier l'instant. Ce fut après quelques minutes seulement que notre étreinte finit, je pris la parole en détournant les yeux, je ne pouvais pas affronter son regard.

 **-Reisuke-** C'est trop tard, Jessica. Tu as déjà mis les choses au clair dans mon cœur, je suis amoureux, Jessica. Et si tu as peur de ce que l'avenir nous réserve, vivons complètement l'instant de ce soir, pour que nous n'oublions jamais ce que nous avons fait ensemble. D'accord ?

 **-Jessica-** Reisuke…T'es vraiment un abruti profond en fait.

 **-Reisuke-** Joue pas ta tsundere. ~ Je reviens, Jessica.

Je laissai la jeune fille troublée sur le banc afin de me diriger vers un des marchands ambulants qui sillonnaient la grande place. Ils vendaient de tout, de la restauration rapide aux pâtisseries en passant par des souvenirs. La culture humaine les avait décidément bien marqués, puisqu'ils prenaient également la monnaie humaine pour les achats. Il était marqué qu'avec cette monnaie ils seraient capables d'amener d'avantage de culture dans leur monde, comme une association l'aurait fait à notre époque. C'était amusant. Au final je pris un souvenir du royaume, un bijou, un collier fin qui ne devait pas valoir grand chose ici, mais qui était visiblement fait pour aller sur Jessica. J'achetai également autre chose que je me gardai de révéler à Jessica pour le moment.

Je revins finalement vers la jeune fille qui m'attendait toujours sur le banc, perdue dans ses pensées. Je me positionnai derrière le banc, sans qu'elle ne me remarqua, et attachai de derrière elle le collier à son cou. Elle fut surprise et se retourna, tandis que de mon côté je lui lançai un sourire.

 **-Reisuke-** C'est ta soirée, Jessi-Chan.

 **-Jessica-** J'ai failli t'en coller une espèce de connard ! Et puis c'est quoi ce nom, Jessi-chan !?

 **-Reisuke-** Cela te pose un problème ?

 **-Jessica-** Bien sûr que ça m'en pose un ! J'ai une tête à avoir un nom en chan ? Ferme ta gueule si c'est pour dire de la merde !

 **-Reisuke-** Rhalalala…..Enfin…Je dois t'emmener quelque part , un dernier endroit à faire ensemble, tu me suis ?

La jeune fille acquiesça après quelques instants de sceptiscisme. Elle prit la main que je lui tendais et me laissa l'entraîner dans ma course folle vers la sortie de la ville. Quand nous étions sur le dos d'Akulia j'avais repéré cet endroit et pour être honnête, il valait bien la peine de parcourir dix minutes de course effrénée . Nous arrivâmes d'ailleurs sur cette colline dix minutes après avoir quitté le bal. Nous grimpâmes sans difficulté la colline jusqu'à arriver à son sommet sur lequel se dressait un arbre magnifique. C'était un saule pleureur dont les feuilles étaient agrémentées du pigment des étoiles. Il était magnifique. Je fis signe à la jeune fille de s'y installer, ce qu'elle fit. Assise au pied de l'arbre, elle attendait de voir ce que je lui réservais. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et sortis ce que je lui avais caché, deux brownies que j'avais acheté à la pâtisserie ambulante du bal.

Jessica crut à la moquerie la première fois, mais elle vit à mon air que j'étais sérieux. Déterminé à vouloir faire en sorte que cette soirée soit un tournant pour elle, je pris la parole comme pour conforter ses doutes sur mes intentions.

 **-Reisuke-** Nous n'aurons peut être pas l'occasion de le partager à Satellite, alors partageons le ici ensemble, tu me ferais cet honneur, Jessica ?

 **-Jessica-** T'es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets…..Allez donne moi ton truc, je suis certaine qu'il sera dégueulasse en plus.

Jessica prit fermement le brownie dans ses mains, sans me lancer un regard. Son attitude me faisait plaisir. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, toute cette haine en elle s'était dissipée. Jessica était une fille comme une autre, une fille gênée qu'on lui fasse la cour, une fille qui acceptait et refoulait ses sentiments à la fois, elle était une fille normale. Ça me fit rire légèrement. Elle remarqua mon amusement et sourit à son tour, se rendant sûrement compte de l'attitude qu'elle affichait face à la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et sortis un brownie pour moi aussi, puis nous entamâmes ensemble ce qui était le symbole de sa tristesse , mais aussi le symbole du tournant dans sa vie.

 **-Jessica-** La dernière fois que j'ai fait ça, c'était avec Mario et les autres…Cela fait tellement longtemps…3 Ans de vide…3 Ans que je n'ai pas été si heureuse…J'avais oublié ce que c'était, le bonheur insouciant sans penser au reste.

 **-Reisuke-** A vrai dire…Je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de choses avec Erika, je m'étais gardé de tout lui dire sur mes sentiments à l'époque, et lorsque je lui ai annoncé nous sommes partis.

 **-Jessica-** Je suis honorée d'être la première…Héhéhé…

 **-Reisuke-** Oui, tu es la première à qui je dévoile cette part de moi, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça avec une nana que j'aime, donc tu réalises mon rêve hahaha…

 **-Jessica-** Dis, Reisuke. Je peux te demander quelque chose d'indiscret ?

 **-Reisuke-** Appelle moi Rei-Chan si tu veux. Que veux-tu savoir de gênant ? Je crains le pire.

 **-Jessica-** Si…Non laisse tomber, c'est idiot.

 **-Reisuke-** Dis toujours. J'ai été plus loin dans la confidence, tu ne risques rien héhé.

 **-Jessica-** Si…Si on va plus loin tous les deux, je serai encore une fois la première ?

 **-Reisuke-** Huh ? C'est quoi ce genre de question !? Franchement…D'où tu sors ça…

La blonde détourna le regard, gênée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. J'avais oublié l'espace d'un instant qu'elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, cette effrontée. Mangeant la pâtisserie que je lui avais payée, elle était honteuse face à la question qu'elle venait de poser…..

Comme pour briser son malaise, je lui répondis quelque chose de plus embarrassant encore, me dévoilant un peu plus à celle à qui je devais préserver le sourire.

…

O…Ouais, tu seras la première si on va plus loin.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas à ce que je lui dis. Elle se contenta de contempler les étoiles et d'apprécier notre solitude, en haut de cette colline où personne ne pouvait nous voir ni nous entendre. Je ne faisais de mon côté que de la regarder, en me questionnant sur notre situation. Je m'étais donné une bien lourde responsabilité en voulant protéger cette fille, mais j'avais l'impression que c'était nécessaire. Je m'étais malgré tout fortement lié à Jessica puisqu'elle était la seule qui ne m'avait pas laissé tomber depuis le début, et je regrettais malgré tout au fond de moi le fait que cette amitié ne puisse durer que quelques jours. Je vouais donc un attachement profond à elle, puisque je savais que notre relation n'allait forcément durer que quelques jours.

 **-Jessica-** Reisuke…..C'est gênant de dire ça mais…

 **-Reisuke-** Hmm ? Accouche, tourne pas autour du pot.

 **-Jessica-** Je sais que je suis pressée mais quand même pas à ce point là grosse tâche ! Je…je veux qu'on aille plus loin , Reisuke.

 **-Reisuke-** Huh ? Que veux-tu dire ?

 **-Jessica-** Tu…Tu le sais très bien, idiot. Nous n'aurons peut être pas le temps de nous connaître d'avantage, je voudrais ne jamais oublier cette soirée avec toi. Tu penses qu'on pourrait s'en souvenir tous les deux… ?

 **-Reisuke-** Sérieux…C'est embarrassant…Demander ça comme ça…C'est un peu vache ce que tu me fais.

…..

Je réfléchis, était-ce vraiment nécessaire de passer à un tel stade si rapidement avec Jessica… ? Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire d'aller si loin , simplement pour qu'elle se rappelle de ce qu'elle avait vécu ici ? Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire de lui donner ce que je n'aurais jamais pu offrir à une autre pour préserver le sourire qu'était le sien ? Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire de faire un si gros sacrifice pour respecter ma décision….. ?

…..

watch?v=rJQXWcrM8rs

Au final, je me laissai porter par les événements. J'allais donner à Jessica ce qu'après ça je n'allais jamais plus pouvoir donner à une autre fille. Je savais qu'en faisant ça, je condamnais la relation que j'avais avec Erika à sombrer dans le futur…Mais elle était responsable du fait que nous étions seuls, moi et Jessica, elle avait donc pris la décision de briser la relation elle même en me rejetant indéfiniment. Je pris donc la main de Jessica. Elle me lança un regard, déconcertée par ma réponse. Je ne pus articuler un autre mot, simplement la regarder droit dans les yeux, comme pour lui montrer ma détermination. Elle comprit les choses très vite, montrant qu'elle avait une longueur d'avance sur la approcha sa tête de la mienne, me laissant l'embrasser. Je passai ma main dans sa chevelure blonde, ses cheveux soyeux passaient entre les doigts de ma main qui faisait des allers retours dans sa touffe avec délicatesse. Elle ferma les yeux, par faiblesse ou par amour, je n'aurais pas pu répondre, mais elle se laissa également porter par les événements du soir.

Elle s'offrait à moi, toujours adossée contre l'arbre, elle me laissa la basculer au sol avant de basculer à mon tour. Je m'allongeai avec elle et la pris dans mes bras, pour me rassurer moi même , me conforter qu'en donnant suite à sa question j'avais fait le bon choix et que je ne brûlais pas les étapes…

Au final, je déboutonnai mon manteau et ma chemise, laissant la partie supérieure de mon corps visible à la jeune fille. Le temps était agréable, je n'avais pas froid même en étant à demi nu. La jeune fille quant à elle ne semblait pas surprise, mais quand on pense à son vécu, j'imagine que j'étais bien plus embarrassé qu'elle à l'idée de dévoiler mon intimité. Cela me poussa néanmoins à dépasser cette réserve que j'avais en moi, elle était prête, elle savait à quoi s'attendre, et j'étais celui de nous deux qui était le plus effrayé à l'idée d'aller plus loin…

Je pris enfin mon courage à deux mains, et la suite vint tout seul, nous nous allongeâmes ensemble, laissant tomber le dernier vêtement que je portais, ainsi que le peu d'intimité qu'il me restait. Nous étions au même point, elle et moi. Chacun était gêné de montrer son intimité à l'autre, tous deux encore sous cet arbre, tous deux unis par cette gêne, cette honte prenante…Nous n'étions vraiment que des jeunes personnes ordinaires, incapables de surmonter une épreuve qui nous semblerait sûrement bien banale dans l'avenir.

Nous restâmes quelques minutes allongés l'un face à l'autre, elle et moi. Je n'osais pas briser cette seule barrière qu'il nous restait, pourtant, arrivés ici, il n'y avait plus de retour possible. De ma main toujours distante je lui caressai le visage, la regardant dans les yeux une fois de plus en cherchant la lumière de son regard. Elle ne répondit pas, me laissant m'approcher d'elle d'avantage.

J'arrivais enfin à sentir la chaleur de son corps sur le mien, nous étions désormais proches l'un de l'autre. Je lui déposai un baiser sur la joue, basculant doucement au dessus d'elle, sachant ce qu'il allait en être ensuite. Pourtant, lorsque je touchai son corps, elle me repoussa de sa main. Je m'arrêtai immédiatement après avoir ressenti cette réticence de la part de la jeune fille. Elle détourna le regard, laissant sa mèche de cheveux cacher son profil. Elle prit la parole avec difficulté, comme pour masquer la honte de ses mots.

 **-Jessica-** Je…Je ne peux pas, Reisuke. Je pensais en être capable, mais je ne peux toujours pas oublier. Même si ça fait un certain temps, je ne peux toujours pas oublier.

Les mots de Jessica me soulagèrent malgré tout. Même si j'avais suivi ce qu'elle voulait, c'était contraire à ce que je voulais, d'être aussi intimes en très peu de temps. Rassuré, j'essayai néanmoins de masquer mon soulagement, reprenant la parole avec sérénité et compréhension face à la jeune fille.

 **-Reisuke-** Tout va bien, ne brûlons pas les étapes. Même si le temps nous étant imparti est court, on n'a pas besoin de ça pour ne pas oublier ce soir, pas vrai, Jessica.

 **-Jessica-** Rei…Reisuke….Je suis désolée pour t'avoir mis dans une situation si délicate…Je suis vraiment conne quand je m'y mets…

 **-Reisuke-** T'es toujours conne Jessica, t'es blonde après tout.

 **-Jessica-** Je vais te défoncer toi. Tu vas bouffer le bitume sale gland !

 **-Reisuke-** Hahahaha . Allez, passons. Tu veux dormir à la belle étoile ce soir ?

La jeune fille acquiesça, me rendant le sourire que je lui affichais. J'enfilai mes sous vêtements, elle fit de même. Nous nous rhabillâmes tous les deux. Elle s'excusa, rouge de honte devant le comportement qu'elle avait eu quelques minutes plus tôt, mais je lui assurai que c'était normal et que je n'étais pas gêné.

Cela sera pour une prochaine fois lui dis-je. Au final, nous passâmes la nuit dans l'herbe, allongés tous les deux. Elle avait pris appui sur moi pour se reposer, et j'aimais bien cette position. Je ressentais autant la chaleur de son corps que lorsque nous étions tous deux allongés tout à l'heure, sans avoir besoin de brusquer ses sentiments et son vécu. Repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé en cette nuit tellement singulière : je terminai la soirée, une fois que Jessica fut endormie, en m'endormant à mon tour, priant pour que notre périple soit couronné de succès.

…

…..

 **-Jessica-** Reisuke, réveille toi gros tas ! Tu peux pas te bouger sac à merde !

 **-Reisuke-** Ngghhhh…Putain…Jessica….Tu ne peux pas être comme toutes les filles démarrer la journée doucement…

Ce fut la voix de Jessica qui me sortit de mon sommeil. Le soleil était revenu, vainqueur sur la nuit et les étoiles, notre soirée était vraiment terminée. La jeune fille était la, me regardant avec son air moqueur et ironique. Elle prit de nouveau la parole comme elle en avait l'habitude, de son air arrogant et ironique.

 **-Jessica-** « Appelle moi Rei-Chan » qu'il dit. J'ai vraiment une tête à t'appeler Rei-Chan ? Redescends sur terre gros tas.

 **-Reisuke-** Ehhhh, c'était gratuit ça ! J'ai rien fait pour mériter ça !

 **-Jessica-** T'as pas vu ce que tu m'as fait hier !? Je n'oublierai jamais ça, jamais !

 **-Reisuke-** ….Hé…Hé…Hahahahahahahaha !

Devant le comportement de la jeune fille, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Ce qu'elle venait de dire me réchauffa le cœur d'un seul coup. Malgré le fait que j'avais échoué à faire cet acte qu'elle n'allait jamais oublier, elle allait garder cette rancoeur mignonne pour longtemps d'après ces dires….Et donc même après mon départ, elle se allait se souvenir de ce mec qui l'avait frustré ce soir là, même si elle n'allait pas être capable de se rappeler d'un nom ou d'un visage. J'avais laissé une trace de mon existence à Jessica…Et ce simple fait suffisait à m'emplir d'un sentiment de bonheur pur et profond.

 **-Jessica-** Qu'est-ce qui te faire rire, idiot !?

 **-Reisuke-** Tu n'oublieras pas, n'est-ce pas ? Mission accomplie alors ? Pas de regrets ?

 **-Jessica-** Sérieusement…T'es vraiment un boulet comme mec toi. Faudra vraiment que je te défonce un jour. J'vais me lancer dans le business du sac de glace et tu seras mon premier client gros tas.

 **-Reisuke-** C'est ça c'est ça. Allez, faut qu'on se prépare, demain c'est le grand jour, on n'aura le droit qu'à un seul essai.

Je me levai grâce à l'aide de la jeune fille. Je pris une grande inspiration sur cette colline , devant cet arbre ayant été témoin de notre scène bien singulière hier. Je l'avoue que je n'aurais jamais pensé vivre tout cela en me levant hier matin, pourtant c'était bien ce qui s'était passé ce jour là. Malgré le fait que nous n'avions pas été jusqu'au bout, Jessica et moi allions toujours nous souvenir de cette nuit, une des meilleures que l'on avait passé depuis bien longtemps.

Nous quittâmes la colline, sachant tous les deux que nous ne la reverrions jamais plus. Main dans la main nous regagnâmes la ville, ville très sale, elle n'avait pas encore été nettoyée des événements d'hier. Nous y repassâmes tous deux , nous remémorant la soirée d'hier au passage, avant de regagner la partie Nord de la ville là où se trouvait le château. Moi et mon amie parcourions la ville toute la journée à la recherche d'indices sur la garde, à la recherche d'objets de valeur pouvant nous être utiles et pour être honnête, notre pêche fut assez fructueuse, autant sur le plan matériel que sur le plan psychologique. Nous étions l'un comme l'autre déterminés à reprendre ce que l'on nous avait pris, et qui plus est, reprendre la vie qui avait été volée par mon accès de folie incontrôlable.

…

 **-Jessica-** Dis Reisuke. Faut que je te dise un truc.

 **-Reisuke-** Un soucis ? T'as encore des réclamations !? T'as vraiment rien d'autre à foutre ?

 **-Jessica-** Merci pour la soirée d'hier, je n'oublierai jamais ça. Jamais, tu peux en être certain. Je te serai reconnaissante pendant longtemps pour ce qu'on a fait hier soir.

 **-Reisuke-** J'ai passé aussi une belle soirée, rentrons ensemble, d'accord ?

 **-Jessica-** Oui. Rentrons ensemble.

 **-Reisuke-** Allez Jessi-Chan , nous avons encore tant de choses à faire avant le coucher du soleil.

 **-Jessica-** Tu m'appelles encore Jessi-Chan, je te bute.

 **-Reisuke-** D'accord, allons-y Jessica.

Et ce fut ainsi que se termina cette journée. Nous dormîmes une fois de plus à la belle étoile , comme la veille, la jeune fille et moi dans la même position. J'aimais beaucoup ce que je partageais avec Jessica. Comme si le fait que j'avais répondu positivement à ses sentiments avait ouvert de nouveaux horizons entre elle et moi. Je me sentais beaucoup plus fort pour attaquer les épreuves de la suite, épreuves que je savais bien nombreuses…

Je m'accrochais depuis peu à un nouvel espoir, un espoir qui me donnait une lourde responsabilité certes, mais qui me donnait également toute la force dont j'avais besoin pour continuer à être fort en toutes circonstances.

Et enfin, le jour tant redouté de la libération d'Athéna arriva.


	20. Trahison au sanctuaire céleste

Aprs moult émotions en compagnie de Jessica, le jour fatidique de l'exécution d'Athéna arriva enfin. Nous nous réveillâmes aux aurores moi et mon accompagnatrice, afin d'accomplir cette mission ensemble. Elle se leva avant moi, me secouant une fois de plus de par ses injures plus grotesques les unes que les autres, c'était bien Jessica qui était là. Au final elle mit une dizaine de minutes à me réveiller, pour au final que l'on parte rapidement de cette colline où nous nous étions posés.

Nous nous arrêtâmes dans un magasin afin d'y prendre de quoi casser la croûte, je pris quelques viennoiseries avec le peu d'argent qu'il me restait dans mes poches, j'avais fait des folies pendant cette soirée, et la veille aussi, mais au moins nous étions prêts à faire fonctionner notre plan. Je tendis une viennoiserie à Jessica, elle prit celle aux pommes, avançant que le chocolat noir n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Je pris la parole pour récapituler notre plan.

 **-Reisuke-** J'ai vu dans la viennoiserie qu'il est 8h30, autrement dit, dans 2h30 , Athéna sera exécutée. Ils vont la sortir du palais à 10h30 , ça sera l'occasion pour nous d'attaquer. Ananta sera non loin des lieux avec moi et on mobilisera les gardes en les attaquant. Pendant ce temps, tu devras délivrer Athena qui sera sûrement liée par des chaines , Toratura t'accompagnera si il te faut de l'aide.

 **-Jessica-** Ouaip, c'est ça. Si on suit ce plan, en toute logique on devrait pouvoir délivrer la miss sans être trop embêtés.

 **-Reisuke-** Une fois que la mission sera effectuée, on se retrouve tous les cinq sur la place publique, Akulia nous transportera loin d'ici avec Athéna et nous verrons pour la suite avec Hiroki. Ai-je bien récapitulé ?

 **-Jessica-** C'est on ne peut plus clair ~

 **-Reisuke-** Bien, il nous reste deux heures, nous allons devoir faire vite pour prendre place.

La jeune fille acquiesça et me sourit, je lui rendis le sourire à mon tour. Après tout, elle faisait tout cela sans motif personnel mis à part me soutenir, et rien que pour ça j'avais de la chance d'avoir Jessica à mes côtés. Elle allait payer le prix fort si jamais nous devions échouer, et ça, jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner.

watch?v=wnCJhrMBoZ4

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le Nord du royaume, moi et la jeune fille, accompagnés par nos esprits de duel respectifs. Le temps était doux, l'atmosphère tendue, comme une veille de guerre civile, les enjeux étaient colossaux, bien plus importants que lorsque Soichiro était emprisonné, puisque nous risquions notre vie face à Voltanis, et nous n'avions qu'un essai pour réussir. J'étais un peu nerveux à l'idée de défier ce monde même pour sauver Athéna, mais je savais au fond de moi que c'était la bonne décision.

Nous arrivâmes devant le Palais une demi heure plus tard, Jessica n'avait pas l'air aussi nerveuse que je l'étais à ce moment. Pourtant elle risquait bien plus que moi puisqu'être emprisonnée à vie aurait été une chose irréversible pour elle, alors que moi tôt ou tard j'allais repartir , retournant dans mon époque. Pourtant j'étais le plus tendu des deux, j'imagine parce que je me sentais responsable du sort de la blonde arrogante.

Nous nous postâmes chacun dans notre coin, moi et Ananta nous postâmes sur le toit d'une bâtisse non loin de l'entrée du château tandis que Jessica et Toratura se postèrent à deux ruelles de nous. Akulia attendait le signal de Jessica plus loin afin de nous réceptionner. Tout était calculé au millimètre près. Nous avions de la chance, puisque nous avions entendu qu'une seule rébellion à Voltanis avait déjà eu lieu, et c'était il y a une dizaine d'années, les gardes n'étaient donc pas préparés à faire face à une crise. Nous comptions donc sur l'effet de surprise pour nous permettre de vaincre.

L'heure passa, j'étais prêt à bondir sur les gardes à peine sortis. Mon cœur palpitait devant cette attente insoutenable, comme si j'étais en haleine devant une fiction à scénario accrocheur, excepté le fait que ma propre vie et celle de mes proches étaient en jeu. Cette adrénaline montant en moi me faisant cependant du bien. J'étais un peu excité à l'idée d'effectuer cette mission. Je comprenais ce que Jessica ressentait en défiant les règles, puisque mon cœur battait la chamade à l'idée de le faire également. J'essayai néanmoins de ne pas me laisser gagner par l'émotion, puisque je ne faisais pas ça par plaisir de base.

La grande porte de la bâtisse s'ouvrit alors pour la première fois devant nos yeux, en sortirent 3 gardes , 3 monstres de la famille des « Agents ». Saturne, Mars, et Jupiter. Les trois gardes tenaient chacun une chaîne reliée à quelque chose qui était encore dans le château. Lorsqu'ils s'avancèrent d'avantage, tirant chacun une chaîne, je pus distinguer la personne qui sortit de la bâtisse asiatique.

C'était Athéna qui sortait, attachée par ces trois chaînes la retenant à des deux bras et à sa gorge. Elle avançait difficilement, mais sans résistance, vers ce qui allait être son dernier spectacle. Habillée d'une simple tunique kaki, elle avait perdu toute sa grâce et toute sa prestance. Son sceptre absent, , le regard absent, il ne restait du fier esprit du duel qu'une jeune femme dévastée par le chagrin…Non, par la lassitude. Elle avait déjà renoncé à se défendre, elle avait déjà renoncé à se battre pour ce qui lui tenait à cœur. L'esprit de duel nous ayant aidé jusqu'ici était réduit à l'ombre de lui-même.

Je serrai les poings et fronçai les sourcils en voyant ce spectacle s'offrir à moi. Celle qui avait montré tant de force aux côtés de Hakaze était aujourd'hui dépossédée de cet esprit combatif qui faisait d'elle la fière guerrière que nous avions connu….Et malgré tout, tout ça était de ma faute. J'avais créé les circonstances qui l'avaient poussé à braver les interdits, c'était moi qui devait être jugé là, pas Athéna. Pourtant, je n'étais pas venu pour me faire pendre. Nous étions tous là pour elle, pour la sortir de cette misère une bonne fois pour toutes, et au vu du regard de la femme, elle ne devait vraiment pas s'y attendre.

Lorsqu'elle fut complètement sortie, elle jeta un œil vers le soleil, lui lançant un dernier sourire. Ce sourire respirant la tristesse me fit l'effet d'une bombe à l'intérieur, si bien que je fus pris d'un profond sentiment de détermination, scellant ce choix que j'avais fait de défier Voltanis, l'approuvant également comme la bonne décision. Lorsque la princesse déchue regarda une nouvelle fois vers le soleil, elle m'aperçut. Son regard baignant dans la tristesse ne laissa place qu'à la surprise, tandis que je me contentai de lui sourire en retour. L'espace d'un instant, je distinguai l'espoir dans ce regard écarlate qu'était le sien.

Je bondis du toit de la bâtisse, demandant à Ananta de me prêter sa force, pour au final atterrir dans un vacarme assourdissant. Mon atterrissage projeta une légère vague de puissance qui attira l'attention des gardes qui en étaient encore à vérifier les chaînes de leur captive. Saturne, qui semblait être le leader de la garde , s'avança vers moi en me dévisageant, soutenu par les regards assassins de ses deux compères. Il prit la parole d'un ton hostile à mon égard, lançant par la même occasion la bataille dont l'enjeu était Athéna.

 **-Saturne-** Eh ! Vous là !? Qui êtes-vous ! Déclinez votre identité jeune homme !

 **-Reisuke-** Huh ? Qui je suis ? Yamada. Yamada Reisuke. Je suis venu récupérer cette jolie fille que vous accompagnez.

 **-Saturne-** Cet esprit du duel doit être exécuté dans une demi heure ! N'interférez pas !

Le garde semblait vraiment hostile à ma présence, quoi de plus normal. Je me rapprochai de lui rapidement, très rapidement grâce au pouvoir d'Ananta, je m'arrêtai devant le garde surpris en le prenant à la gorge. Ses deux compères braquérent leurs armes sur moi, je leur répondis par un regard assassin, les mettant en garde que ce qu'ils avaient prévu en me voyant faire était la pire idée qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu.

 **-Reisuke-** Si vous bougez d'un pouce, je le liquide sur place. Vu ?

 **-Jupiter-** Gh…Ng…Le royaume est plus important que la vie d'un agent ! Nous avons été entraînés à ça ! Nous ne reculerons pas devant de piètres menaces !

 **-Reisuke-** Bien, puisque vous souhaitez donner votre vie pour la patrie, exauçons votre souhait.

Sur ces mots je jetai l'agent que je tenais fermement par la gorge. Il atterrit contre le mur d'une des bâtisse de ce quartier royal, hurlant de douleur lorsque sa colonne vertébrale heurta le rideau de pierre. Face à cet affronte, Jupiter et Mars, les deux autres agents, attachèrent les chaînes d'Athéna au château par leur pouvoir , l'empêchant ainsi de s'échapper, pour ensuite s'avancer vers moi , le regard hostile. Je ne pouvais désormais plus reculer. En attaquant et blessant Saturne j'étais devenu un criminel, et donc c'était soit m'échapper, soit finir comme Athéna.

Je relevai donc le défi des gardes, tandis que je sentais la présence de Jessica arriver vers nous pour remplir sa part du marché.

 **-Reisuke-** Ananta, je compte sur toi. Effaçons nos erreurs ensemble.

La terre sous nos pieds commença à trembler, appeurant les agents par la même occasion. Mars cria à Jupiter de rester sur ses gardes, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour l'écarter du danger puisqu'il manqua de tomber dans la crevasse formée soudainement. Mars attrapa Jupiter, l'empêchant de justesse de sombrer dans les abysses soudaines créées dans le sanctuaire céleste. Ils regardèrent impuissants le spectacle face à eux. Une tête, puis deux, puis toutes les autres….Ananta, le serpent à six têtes sortit et fit face à mes ennemis du jour. Je me positionnai à ses côtés face aux deux monstres, les défiant du regard.

Jupiter fut le premier à attaquer il était extrêmement rapide, bien plus que moi, si bien que je n'arrivais pas à suivre. J'arrivais à lui échapper sur le court terme, limiter les dégâts au maximum, voir n'en prendre aucun, mais je savais que sur le long terme cela n'allait rien donner. Je ne pouvais qu'esquiver pour le moment, pas le vaincre. Mars, devant la supériorité de son partenaire, joignit la bataille également, rendant la situation ingérable pour moi. Lorsque je fus cependant en difficulté, lorsque Jupiter utilisa une de ses fameuses boules d'énergie contre moi, Ananta vint à mon secours, repoussant la sphère projetée par l'agent grâce à une des attaques acides dont le reptile avait le secret.

Mars grogna, tandis que je pus reprendre mon souffle, je me ruai rapidement sur le ruminant agent de la garde avant de lui asséner un coup de poing fulgurant, le propulsant contre le mur à côté de Saturne qui était inconscient. Mais alors que la partie contre eux semblait gagnée, le dernier des agents se retourna, et s'aperçut de la disparition d'Athéna. Jessica était arrivée entre temps et déjà repartie, ce qui semblait vraiment contrarier le garde. Il se retourna vers le château, affichant une expression de frustration sur son visage, avant de reprendre la parole en criant.

 **-Jupiter-** Comment a-t-il pu…. !? Ce n'est pas possible….. !? Maître ! Au secours maître !

Le cri de l'agent résonna quelques secondes au-dessus de nous. Sans me laisser perturber par son soudain changement de comportement, je me ruai sur lui, lui assénant un coup de poing fulgurant qui le propulsa aux côtés de ses camarades. Jupiter s'écroula au sol, inerte. Athéna sauvée, les agents neutralisés, la mission semblait accomplie.

Sur le coup je fus soulagé, soulagé d'avoir vaincu la faible garde, mais la réalité me rattrapa vite lorsqu'Ananta me percuta pour me faire éviter une bombe qui me frôla et explosa non loin de moi. Lorsque je me relevai, je pus apercevoir quel était le nouveau problème. Une nouvelle armée était devant nous, une armée de deux monstres semblant beaucoup plus forts que jamais, Vénus, agent de la création, ainsi que le géant Maître Hypérion. Ils s'avancèrent rapidement vers moi et Ananta, nous faisant comprendre leur envie d'en découdre. Venus projeta une sphère d'énergie au loin qui nous frôla, nous l'évitâmes de justesse, la laissant exploser dans le décor. Je réalisai à cet instant qu'une seule sphère et s'en était fini de moi.

Le maître ne bougeait pas, il se contentait de regarder son sous fifre attaquer. Ananta se rua sur le monstre, bataillant de ses six têtes avec le garde. Vénus quant à elle arrivait à tenir tête à mon reptile. Son mode d'attaque était similaire, si ce n'est identique à la carte de duel de monstre. Elle projetait des sphères mystiques lumineuses qui se transformaient en bombe d'énergie grâce à la pression de l'air, mais elle n'avait aucune défense rapprochée. Il me suffisait donc de profiter de la diversion.

Aussitôt j'eus cette idée en tête, aussitôt je l'appliquai. Profitant de l'affrontement prenant entre le reptile et Venus, je me ruai sur cette dernière, rassemblant l'énergie d'Ananta dans un coup de poing qui allait être fulgurant. Bondissant sur elle, je m'apprêtai à la mettre hors-jeu d'un seul coup. Le monstre de duel féminin ne m'aperçut qu'au dernier moment, me laissant l'occasion de m'écraser contre elle en soulevant un épais nuage de fumée dans la zone autour de nous.

Lorsque l'écran de fumée se dissipa, je pus constater que mon attaque fut couronnée d'un franc succès, puisque d'un seul coup de poing je mis un terme à l'offensive de Vénus. Mais alors que je croyais que le maître n'était là que pour s'assurer du succès de ses troupes, je me fis prendre au piège dans ce qui allait être un dead end pour moi. Un danger bien plus important que ce que je n'avais imaginé en voyant la garde.

Le maître claqua des doigts, faisant disparaître les corps inconscients de Saturne, Jupiter, Venus et Mars. Je compris à ce moment que même Hypérion fonctionnait de la même manière que lorsqu'il était invoqué sur le terrain, il avait besoin du pouvoir de ses subordonnés pour délivrer le sien.

Je compris alors qu'il allait déclencher un pouvoir colossal qui allait s'abattre sur nous. Je me retournai ordonnant à Ananta de fuir, et ensemble nous nous lançâmes dans une course effrénée à la survie tandis qu'il chargeait sa puissance. Le colosse mis quelques secondes avant de charger son attaque, une énorme explosion lumineuse dans laquelle toutes les habitations dans un périmètre de cinq cent mètres furent prises, en même temps que moi et Ananta.

Je pus me projeter au sol pile poil pour éviter ce qui m'aurait sûrement tué d'un seul coup. Ananta , lui, s'était retranché sous terre de justesse également. Je grimaçai, agacé par la tournure des choses. Cependant, sans même prendre la parole, le maître se prépara de nouveau à lancer une puissante attaque en ma direction. Il emmagasinait encore une fois de la puissance visant à me rayer définitivement de la carte, moi qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un intrus voulant défier les lois régissant ce monde. Cependant, cette fois, Ananta ne se fit pas prendre au jeu. Le reptile ressortit de terre en attaquant le colosse avant qu'il ne soit totalement chargé, le faisant relâcher son énergie dans une explosion instable et non contrôlée. L'énergie heurta mon reptile et Hyperion en simultané. Tandis qu'Ananta encaissait le coup, je lâchai moi-même un cri de souffrance qui retentit dans les rues du sanctuaire céleste, ressentant la même douleur que celle ressentie par mon partenaire à six têtes.

….

Mais alors que je pensais que cela allait être suffisant…Je fus abasourdi par le fait que Hypérion était toujours debout. Toujours sans émettre le moindre son, il me fixait du regard, me laissant y lire que je ne pouvais pas affronter le colosse du sanctuaire céleste.

Je compris alors la situation. Hypérion était très fort et Ananta avait déjà subi quelques dégâts. Athéna quant à elle devait être avec Jessica qui l'avait emmenée loin d'ici…Il n'y avait donc plus de nécessité à risquer Ananta dans un tel combat. Après tout, si je perdais Ananta, je davais retourner droit dans mon époque, et j'avais encore trop à faire ici pour me lancer dans un pari si stupide.

Je rappelai mon monstre et me retournai pour prendre la fuite, ce qui sembla surprendre le maître Hyperion me faisant face. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que je prenne la fuite au beau milieu du combat, pourtant c'était la stratégie la plus raisonnable pour la suite de mes plans.

Je courus encore et encore jusqu'à en perdre haleine, sans réellement savoir dans quelle direction j'allais m'engouffrer. Hyperion me suivait. Il n'était pas très rapide, mais je sentais sa forte présence me suivre sans perdre son objectif, laissant peser sur moi comme une épée de Damoclès pouvant s'abattre au moindre de mes faux pas.

Je l'avoue que dans ma course, j'avais peur du maître. Je sentais dans sa présence qu'il comptait me suivre jusqu'à la mort, et à vrai dire cela me glaçait le sang. Dévalant les rues du royaume du sanctuaire céleste, je faisais tout mon possible pour pouvoir échapper à ce monstre qui voulait ma perte. J'avais des palpitations, essayant de trouver une solution pour distancer ce truc sans mettre en danger Jessica et Athéna, qui elles, n'avaient aucune assurance pour se risquer dans un tel combat. Continuant cette course folle, je ne trouvai qu'une solution qui me permettait de les maintenir en sécurité coûte que coûte.

Cette seule et unique solution, c'était de tenter le coup, prendre le risque d'affronter et de se faire vaincre par le colosse qui était chargé de protéger le sanctuaire céleste.

J'eus une montée d'adrénaline. Une grosse bouffée de chaleur partant de mon estomac et remontant ma poitrine pour arriver jusqu'à ma tête. Je lançai un regard autour de moi ; j'étais à un carrefour dans les ruelles du royaume. J'eus à peine le temps de préparer une contre-attaque que Hypérion finit par se poster devant moi, m'ayant suivi tout ce temps. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

 **-Reisuke-** Ananta, on va devoir tout donner sur cette attaque, c'est maintenant ou jamais…Et si on y arrive pas, enfuis toi à tout prix !

Rassemblant toutes les forces que j'avais à l'intérieur, je me donnai corps et âme à mon reptile qui put emmagasiner suffisament d'énergie pour lancer une attaque finale à Hypérion. Il prépara pendant quelque secondes une attaque fulgurante tandis que notre adversaire faisait de même…Et lorsqu'il eut fini de la charger, un prodigieux torrent d'énergie, mêlé à l'attaque acide d'Ananta fut propulsée sur le colosse du sanctuaire céleste qui propulsa son attaque à son tour.

Les deux attaques entrèrent en collision, se lançant dans un bras de fer visant à déterminer lequel de nous allait se tenir debout à la fin du combat. Cependant, malgré tous mes efforts, je constatai que ma puissance était celle s'estompant petit à petit tandis que celle d'Hypérion restait intacte. Je pris alors conscience que mes efforts étaient vains. La partie était perdue. Je ne pouvais pas projeter d'attaque plus puissante que je ne venais de lancer, et elle était en train de s'estomper face à Hypérion et ses sbires.

 **-Reisuke-** Ananta….Fuis….Il ne faut pas qu'il te tue !

Alors que je venais de lancer ces mots désespérés à ma créature, je me résignais au fait d'accepter ma défaite. Cependant, alors que je commençais peu à peu à perdre espoir, une quantité d'énergie non négligeable sortit de nulle part s'abattit sur Hyperion en se joignant à la force que je lui avais projeté. Sous mes yeux ébahis, Hyperion ne put contenir toute la puissance qui s'était abattue sur sa personne. Il tenta bien sûr d'encaisser le choc, mais la nouvelle puissance de frappe dont le degré de force devait être au moins deux fois supérieur au mien l'écrasa totalement, le laissant s'écrouler raide au sol. Lorsqu'il fut tombé, il relâcha ses quatre sbires. La garde du sanctuaire céleste gisait au sol, tous inconscients.

Abasourdi par ce que je venais de voir, je repris la parole, bégayant quelques paroles de soulagement noyées dans l'incompréhension.

 **-Reisuke-** Nous…..Nous avons réussi….? Mais comment….Comment avons nous réussi…? Qui…Qui nous a aidé…. ? Jessica n'est pas dans le coin , je ne sens pas Toratura non plus…Nous n'avons personne qui pourrait intervenir en notre faveur….A moins que….

A moins que…..

Non….Ce n'est pas possible….. !? Pas elle… ?

watch?v=pDh_eRhPqUU

Avant que je ne puisse articuler ne serait-ce qu'un mot de plus, une longue chevelure mauve passa en coup de vent devant mes yeux. La présence passant furtivement face à moi n'avait rien d'inconnu à mon être. J'aurais reconnu son aura, sa chevelure, son parfum, entre mille autres. Ce n'était autre que cette jeune fille avec qui j'avais partagé du temps. Elle recula de quelques pas devant moi, me laissant discerner son visage. Sa longue chevelure mauve soulignait ses deux grands yeux expressifs couleur saphir qui donnaient de la profondeur à son visage paisible et souriant. Devant mon regard consterné se dressait Erika.

 **-Erika-** Tu as perdu en force, Rei-Chan. ~ Tu ne peux même plus vaincre un adversaire aussi faible ? C'est idigne de toi héhé ~

 **-Reisuke-** Tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours été plus fort accompagné. Erika.

 **-Erika-** Ce n'est pas faux. Mais tu es seul désormais et c'est l'occasion idéale pour moi. Je vais donc pouvoir finir le pourquoi je suis venue ici. Mets toi en garde , Rei-Chan !

 **-Reisuke-** Quoi !? Comment ça me mettre en garde !?

Avant que je ne puisse poser d'avantage de questions, Erika se mit à luire d'une lueur violette intense qui engloba rapidement tout son corps. Une traîné de poison sortit de nulle part et tenta de s'abattre sur moi. Par chance, ou par réflexe, je réussis à éviter la traînée , me laissant apercevoir derrière mon ancienne partenaire sa nouvelle alliée en la personne de la reine des serpents tyranniques connue sous le nom de Vénominaga. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui motivait Erika à s'attaquer à moi de la sorte, mais l'heure n'était pas à la réflexion. Il ne me restait que très peu d'énergie, je ne pouvais pas la gaspiller dans des affrontements inutiles.

 **-Reisuke-** Ananta ! Attaque la reine des serpents venimeux !

 **-Erika-** Bingo ! Voilà exactement ce que je voulais !

 **-Reisuke-** Comment !?

Je ne pus rappeler mon monstre et je dus en conséquence le regarder s'attaquer à la reine des reptiles. Les six têtes de mon monstre s'unirent pour s'abattre sur elle, mais contre toute attente, elle repoussa mon partenaire d'une main, sans réelle difficulté. De sa puissance elle mit hors d'état de nuire toutes les têtes de mon monstre en absorbant le venin lui-même qui émanait de leurs têtes.

La fatigue prenait le dessus. C'était un fait que je ne pouvais ignorer. Tandis que les intentions d'Erika se faisaient plus claires à mes yeux , cette dernière semblait amusée par la situation. Elle afficha néanmoins un semblant de regret sur son visage, comme si elle était contrariée à l'intérieur mais qu'elle dissimulait ce malaise en elle.

 **-Erika-** Je dois t'arrêter, Rei-Chan. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le faire/

 **-Reisuke-** Pourquoi ça !? Tu me sauves et maintenant tu t'en prends à moi Erika !? Je ne comprends rien à ta logique !

 **-Erika-** Si j'avais laissé Hypérion en finir avec toi, il s'en serait pris directement à toi. Je veux simplement mettre Ananta hors jeu et te renvoyer à notre époque ! C'est trop difficile à comprendre !?

 **-Reisuke-** Quoi !? Qu'y gagnes-tu à faire ça !?

 **-Erika-** Il y a des choses que je dois régler seule. Ce conflit avec Hiroki, Hakaze et Soichiro est de ma responsabilité. Tu n'as pas à te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas et encore moins risquer ta vie pour ce genre de choses. Alors je vais te vaincre moi-même et m'assurer du fait que tu retournes dans notre époque ! Vénominaga, élimine Rei-Chan une bonne fois pour toutes !

La reptile qui était hostile aux ordres obéit à sa propriétaire comme si elle lui était docile. Elle arracha sèchement l'une des têtes d'Ananta qu'elle jeta sans émotions au sol. Je ressentis alors une douleur immense qui me poussa à lancer un cri de douleur de la même intensité qui résonna dans l'espace autour de nous. Je me sentais vaciller face à la puissance de la reine du désert Citrine qui se trouvait désormais sous les directives d'Erika. Je ne pouvais cependant pas renoncer, des tas de choses m'attendaient, et même si Erika semblait avoir mes objectifs, j'avais encore Jessica à protéger malgré tout. Je puisai dans cette motivatrion pour me relever, courant vers Erika dans l'intention de la bousculer. Mais alors que je me ruai sur elle, elle put me repousser sans difficultés, puisque malgré toute ma volonté, les séquelles physiques du combat précédent pesaient bien trop sur mon corps et mon esprit. Erika me rejeta sur le sol, tandis que Vénominaga elle, fit de même avec Ananta qui était dans un été tout aussi difficile que le mien.

 **-Reisuke-** Je…Je ne peux pas continuer…C'est fini…Tu as gagné….Erika….

 **-Erika-** Bien sur que c'est fini, c'était mon plan depuis le début. Rei-Chan est épuisé par son combat, Jessica et Athéna sont ailleurs, je peux te renvoyer tranquillement d'où nous venons et sauver Hiro-Kun moi même. Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne sera pas douloureux. Ferme les yeux et détends toi.

Je ne pouvais plus bouger le moindre muscle, j'étais totalement à la merci d'Erika. Erika qui me regardait , debout face à moi qui était à genoux. Elle avait réussi à calculer le fait que je prendrais le risque de me jeter dans la gueule du loup moi même, elle avait lu notre stratégie de haut en bas pour prévoir mes coups, et son objectif était atteint…J'avais perdu sur toute la ligne…face à Erika et sa stratégie….

 **-Reisuke-** J'ai perdu…Sur toute la ligne…

 **-Jessica-** Ne dis pas des conneries plus grosses que toi quand je suis dans les parages !

 **-Reisuke-** Jessica !?

Alors que j'étais résigné à l'idée de me faire vaincre par Erika, Jessica sortit de nulle part, chevauchant le dragon qui était son esprit de duel. Elle volait au-dessus de nous , assise sur son grand dragon, tournoyant sans cesse au dessus de cette scène singulière m'opposant à mon ancienne amie. Cette dernière grimaça face à l'apparition soudaine de la blonde sur sa monture. Après tout, elle ignorait tout du contat liant Akulia et mon amie Jessica. Reculant d'un pas, elle ordonna de nouveau sa reptile.

 **-Erika-** Comment a-t-elle… !? Venominaga ! Finis vite Ananta nous sommes si proches !

Lorsque la Reine du désert citrine se rua sur Ananta, lorsqu'elle voulut lui asséner un dernier coup de poing en guise de finish, elle fut bloquée par quelque chose qui me protégeait. Moi qui avais fermé les yeux par réflexe, en les ouvrant de nouveau je vis une alliée inattendue se battre à mes côtés. Similaire à son adversaire, c'était Toratura qui avait pris ma défense, devant le regard agacé de son ancienne propriétaire qui reprit la parole avec mépris à l'intention de son ancienne camarade.

 **-Erika-** Deux fois que tu te mets en travers de ma route, Toratura. Je n'oublierai pas ça.

 **-Toratura-** Je ne te laisserai pas faire les mauvais choix, une fois de plus.

Avant que je ne puisse articuler, le dragon passa au dessus de moi, il me frôla rapidement, laissant Jessica attraper l'un de mes bras et m'entraîner avec elle. Elle me positionna sur le dragon, assis derrière elle et Athéna dont le sauvetage avait apparemment réussi. L'habilité de la blonde sembla surprendre Erika. Mon amie l'effrontée profita alors de cet instant de surprise afin de me balancer un ordre capital.

 **-Jessica-** Reisuke ! Rappelle Ananta et Toratura ! Il faut les protéger de Vénominaga !

 **-Reisuke-** Je…Je n'ai plus la force…de le faire….

 **-Jessica-** Je t'ai demandé ton avis gros tas !? Rappelle les sinon t'es bon pour repartir d'où tu viens ! T'as dit que t'allais pas me laisser tomber non !?

 **-Reisuke-** T'as raison…Je vais essayer.

Je puisais alors dans mes toutes dernières forces, rassemblant la motivation qui me poussait à protéger mon amie la blonde afin de rappeler Ananta et Toratura. Chacun des deux esprits du duel mit du temps à revenir, si bien qu'Ananta, le monstre qui m'était directement lié, revint à moi juste avant de se prendre un coup fatal provenant d'une tentative désespérée de mon amie aux yeux bleus.

Une fois que les monstres furent revenus à moi, je pus distinguer l'expression d'Erika se raidir d'avantage tandis que nous nous éloignions d'elle , moi Jessica et Athéna. Ce fut la dernière vision de la réalité que j'eus avant de perdre connaissance.

…..

….

Lorsque je revins à moi, j'étais dans une magnifique prairie qui m'était jusqu''alors inconnue. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux, comme si j'étais passé dans une cure thermale durant mon état d'inconscience. Je lançai un regard devant moi, avant d'être surpris par la présence de Jessica qui était assise à côté de moi. Elle fixait l'horizon d'un œil attentif, comme si elle réfléchissait à une question existentielle. Etait-ce vraiment la réalité….Ou était-ce un rêve… ?

 **-Jessica-** Tu ne rêves pas, Reisuke. Nous sommes bien dans la réalité.

 **-Reisuke-** Huh ? Comment tu peux savoir ce que j'étais en train de p –

 **-Jessica-** Deuxième fois que je devine tes pensées ~ Tu es tombé inconscient lorsque tu es monté sur Akulia, je suppose que la pression t'a fatigué à un tel point que tu avais besoin de sommeil héhéhé ~

 **-Reisuke-** Hmmm…Où sommes-nous alors ? Et…Athéna, où est-elle ?

Lorsque je prononçai ces mots, je sentis alors une présence assez inhabituelle provenant de Jessica elle-même. Une forme blanchâtre sortit de la blonde, pour au final s'en dissocier totalement, prenant progressivement la forme d'une femme sous mon regard ébahi devant ce spectacle bien singulier. Lorsqu'elle eut totalement fini de se matérialiser, elle se posta face à moi, me laissant distinguer le visage de notre évadée du jour, aussi connue sous le nom d'Athéna.

Elle me regardait avec tendresse, comme une mère aurait regardé son enfant. Je distinguais une source assez forte de gratitute en son regard, comme si elle m'était totalement redevable de ce sauvetage auquel je n'avais finalement pas apporté énormément. Elle prit la parole à mon intention tandis que Jessica se moquait de ma gêne.

 **-Athena-** Reisuke, merci pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je n'oublierai jamais le risque que tu as pris afin que je sois sauve.

 **-Reisuke-** Huh ? Non, je n'ai rien fait au final, si tu as du prendre une mesure aussi radicale, c'était entièrement ma faute, et je n'ai même pas réussi à te sauver seul, j'ai du être accompagné et risquer d'avantage de vies pour sauver la tienne.

 **-Athena-** C'est vrai. Mais il y en a beaucoup qui sèment le chaos, mais il en existe peu qui se repentent sincèrement pour leurs mauvaises actions. J'imagine pouvoir comprendre pourquoi Hakaze tenait tant à t'aider. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Reisuke.

 **-Jessica-** Je vais héberger Athéna avec moi et Akulia le temps qu'elle retrouve sa propriétaire, nous avons déjà procédé à la fusion des corps, tu n'aurais pas pu supporter trois esprits en même temps après tout.

 **-Reisuke-** Mais Jessica…..Tu ne peux pas prendre ce risque , tu sais que… –

 **-Jessica-** Oui, je suis au courant de tout ce bordel à propos de la santé du propriétaire de deux esprits du duel simultanément, mais honnêtement, qui se préoccupe de ce genre de conneries ?

 **-Reisuke-** Je…Je…

Je ne pus me retenir, ma vision devint trouble rapidement face à la détermination et aux bons sentiments m'entourant, j'éclatai en larmes devant mes deux partenaires du jour, elles se contentèrent de me renvoyer un sourire pour me consoler, mais j'avais besoin de vider mon sac , pour évacuer tous les événements du jour. La pression sur mes épaules avait été trop fortes, tout vider ici était ma façon de tirer un trait sur cette journée.

 **-Jessica-** Tout va bien, Reisuke, tout va bien. On a réussi la mission du jour, Athéna est sauve.

 **-Reisuke-** O…Oui…Tu as raison. C'est juste que….Je n'aurais pas pu me contenter de voir Athéna se faire exécuter…Je suis soulagé….

 **-Jessica-** T'es vraiment un pleurnichard quand tu t'y mets ! Un coup tu montres une force superbe, un coup tu es une lavette, on ne sait jamais sur quel pied danser avec toi ! Tout va bien, Reisuke !

 **-Athéna-** L'heure n'est cependant pas à la réjouissance. Je ne dirais pas que tout va bien si j'étais vous.

 **-Reisuke-** Comment ça… ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça Athéna ?

 **-Jessica-** A vrai dire, Voltanis était furieux du fait que l'exécution fut empêchée, nous l'avons entendu hurler des cieux, je pense qu'Athéna va être recherchée partout, et nous aussi. Nous ne pourrons donc pas rester longtemps dans le coin, sous peine d'être écroués.

 **-Reisuke-** Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici de toute manière, nous devons partir sauver Hiroki. Athéna, où se trouve Metaion le seigneur du temps !?

 **-Athéna-** Disons que….C'est justement le problème auquel nous allons faire face.

 **-Reisuke-** Huh ? Explique toi Athéna.

 **-Athéna-** Métaion se trouve dans les terres du temps, une contrée éloignée dans le monde des esprits où seules certaines personnes peuvent accéder.

 **-Reisuke-** Bien! Comment y accède-t-on !?

…

….

Le silence de mes camarades me fit comprendre le vrai problème qui s'affichait à nous, ce qui me prépara à la surprise immense que je pris en pleine face, lorsque Athéna me dévoila la cruelle vérité, je l'encaissai donc plutôt bien…De l'extérieur.

 **-Athéna-** Pour accéder aux terres du temps, il faut l'aval de Voltanis.

…

 **-Reisuke-** Merde…Et…Je suppose que tu ne peux obtenir cet aval en appelant la clémence ?

 **-Athéna-** Malheureusement non, je suis une fugitive ici, tu sais, Reisuke, tu n'es pas condamnée à mort pour rien ici, tout a une raison.

 **-Reisuke-** Comment ça ? Qu'as-tu fait de si dur pour mériter la mort ?

 **-Jessica-** Athéna a un passé ici, d'après ce qu'elle m'a raconté, elle s'est rebellée plusieurs fois contre Voltanis, et cette fois c'était trop.

 **-Athéna-** En effet. Si je suis condamnée à mort cette fois, c'est parce qu'il y a quelque chose d'impardonnable que j'ai fait auparavant, j'ai commis l'irréparable, et j'ai recommencé malgré la clémence que l'on m'a accordé. Reisuke, Jessica, voici l'histoire d'Athéna, la vraie moi.


	21. Athéna 1 L'histoire d'une marginale

watch?v=KSbNV0GA2ss

Le prologue de mon histoire bien singulière commença un jour où l'espoir était en son comble….Donc par un jour banal du sanctuaire céleste, mon habitat. Ici, chaque jour respirait l'espoir. Le soleil brillait toujours, ne laissant aucun nuage l'empêcher d'effectuer sa mission. Le paysage ydillique de cet environnement magnifique n'était jamais terni par la pluie ou par la tempête. Ce monde paisible dans lequel nous nous trouvions n'était jamais remis en cause, après tout, les habitants y étaient tous réunis sous un même blason : celui de la paix.

Je regardais ce monde depuis ma salle de classe. Assise sur ma chaise, attablée, je lâchai un baillement avant de reprendre mon excursion au travers des vitres. Si l'on pouvait m'attacher dans une salle de classe, on ne pouvait empêcher mon esprit de parcourir les horizons. Ainsi, je cherchais éternellement l'évasion au-delà de ces terres qu'étaient les miennes. Rêvant d'aventure, de piment dans cette vie, je suivais des yeux cette plume blanche tombée d'un oiseau ou d'un esprit du duel de monstre, la regardant valser et valser au gré du vent, enviant la liberté qu'elle possédait par rapport à moi. C'était un peu ridicule, puisque la plume elle même ne possédait ni âme ni conscience, la vie n'était pas en elle…Mais j'aimais cette liberté que je n'avais pas, moi qui était accablée par cet avenir prometteur dans ce monde d'harmonie et d'amour.

– Sirië ! Encore en train de rêver à autre chose !?

 **-Sirië-** Heh !? Excusez moi monsieur Parshath !

 **-Parshath-** Peux tu me rappeler quel est le rôle d'un esprit du duel , Sirië ? Je suis curieux de voir ce que tu as retenu de tout ça.

 **-Sirië-** Professeur…Je…Un esprit du duel doit rester à sa place et contribuer à son monde. Il doit œuvrer pour garantir la paix entre tout le monde. Nous , gardiens du sanctuaire céleste, avons pour mission de garder l'ordre dans le monde des esprits du duel…

 **-Parshath-** Et rappelle moi quelles sont les règles vis à vis de l'autre monde ?

Devant la question du professeur, je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un soupir, râbachant avec lassitude ce que l'on entendait tous depuis l'école élémentaire.

 **-Sirië-** Nous ne devons pas franchir les portes de ce monde, sous aucun prétexte quel qu'il soit, car certains humains nous veulent du mal pour s'approprier du pouvoir des esprits du duel…Je le sais depuis le temps qu'on me le rabache… …

 **-Parshath-** Bien, tu n'étais donc pas tout à fait dans la lune. Tâche de rester attentive à l'avenir. Tes notes sont très bonnes, cela serait dommage que tu fasses tout planter pour une question d'inattention.

 **-Sirië-** Compris….Mais….Dites , Monsieur Parshath…Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

 **-Parshath-** Quelle est ta question jeune fille ?

 **-Sirië-** Pourquoi ne pouvons nous pas prendre contact avec les humains ? Je veux dire, nous les esprits du duel sommes présents depuis longtemps, notre population est prospère, nous pouvons regarder le monde des hommes et ils aiment notre monde. Ils ont même imprimés des cartes à notre effigie ! Je suis certaine…Que les hommes ne sont pas si mauvais…Après tout…

Lorsque j'eus prononcé ces mots à l'attention de mon professeur, je sentis une fois de plus le malaise s'installer dans la salle de classe. Mes camarades chuchottèrent entre eux, revenant sûrement le fait que j'avais osé parler du fameux tabou qu'était celui de la communication entre nos deux mondes. Les chuchottements devinrent rapidement un brouhaha dont j'étais l'instigatrice. Parshath fit taire toute la classe en agitant l'épée qu'il portait au niveau de la taille ,avant de reprendre la parole à mon intention d'un ton ironique et hautain.

 **-Parshath-** Vous ne manquez pas de culot pour poser une telle question alors, madame Borutenisu.

 **-Athéna-** Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas y répondre ? Vous êtes professeur non ?

 **-Parshath-** Allez poser cette question au directeur pauvre sotte ! Dehors !

Une fois de plus, on m'obligea à sortir de la classe, refusant tout débat sur les intentions qu'avaient les humains à notre égard. Sur ces mots de mon professeur, je me levai, rassemblant mes affaires pour une fois de plus passer dans le bureau du directeur, qui était en fait une directrice. Me levant pour aller dans le bureau d'Iris, la mère de la terre, je fus interrompue par le bruit d'une chaise se traînant sur le sol. L'un de mes camarades s'était levé lui aussi. De on regard azur obstrué par ses cheveux blonds, il prit la parole afin de me soutenir.

 **-Medraut-** Monsieur ! Laissez au moins dame Sirië s'expliquer s'il vous plaît ! Je suis persuadé qu'elle a de bonnes raisons de penser ça sur ces drôles de créatures que sont les humains !

 **-Parshath-** Bien, vous pourrez donc en débattre sur le chemin menant au bureau du directeur. Sortez Medraut.

 **-Medraut-** Vous…Vous avez brisé ce petit cœur de moi….

Medraut , l'un de mes camarades de classe le plus extraverti, subit le même sort que je subis, autrement dit : la porte. Nous fûmes tous les deux congédiés et envoyés dans le bureau de la directrice où nous nous prîmes un savon comme jamais nous n'en avions pris avant. Iris était encore plus rude avec moi puisque selon elle j'avais converti Medraut à ces inepties…Mais elle avait tort, le jeune garçon était simplement parti dans l'optique de me comprendre, moi qui était rejetée de tous, mais il n'y parvenait pas ce qui rendait notre relation à sens unique de ce côté.

Pour ma part, je pensais que nous devions nous rapprocher des humains. Briser la barrière de l'isolement dans laquelle nous nous épanouissions afin de construire une civilisation encore plus grande et harmonieuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Mais ces pensées me coutaient cher au quotidien puisque l'on me considérait comme quelqu'un de différent. J'étais toujours sujette aux regards de tous, et rejetée de tout le monde sauf de Medraut. J'étais pour certains une marginale, une dégénérée pour d'autres. J'avais grandi sans parents, ces derniers m'avaient abandonnée il y a bien longtemps, ce qui amplifiait mon sentiment de solitudes puisque je n'avais aucun adulte pour prendre ma défense, et les autres enfants eux, m'évitaient sur conseil de leurs parents afin que je ne déteigne pas sur eux.

J'étais comme la peste pour ce monde, car en mon for intérieur je n'avais que pour seule idée de défier les lois qui y étaient établies. J'étais née comme ça, avec en prime des facultés que d'autres esprits de duel ne possédaient pas. Je ne savais ni voler, ni creuser, ni nager, mais j'étais un esprit du duel qui pouvait comprendre toute sorte de langage, parler, et interagir avec autrui, ce qui me donnait un accès privilégié à la faculté d'apprendre, de communiquer, de comprendre les émotions d'autrui et d'exprimer les miennes. J'étais bien chanceuse de posséder un tel don, et je remerciais tous les jours notre créateur, quel qu'il soit, pour m'avoir donné la chance de pouvoir m'exprimer aux autres et de les comprendre.

Je me retrouvai une fois de plus, sur le toit de l'école. Dans notre monde, le sanctuaire céleste, il n'y avait jamais de conflits d'intérêt ou de délits. C'était un petit coin tranquille préservé de tous les conflits et malheurs du monde des esprits du duel. Notre rôle dans ce monde, le rôle que notre créateur nous avait donné, c'était de maintenir l'ordre et la tranquillité ici, gérer les litiges, et être altruiste , c'était notre travail. Nous étions en quelques sortes l'équivalent des magistrats humains, et nous suivions tous le jugement de notre Doyen, qui de par son vécu avait beaucoup plus de connaissances que nous, Voltanis, le juge était celui qui régit ce royaume.

Mais alors que je regardais l'horizon depuis mon toit, je réfléchissais une fois de plus à cette pensée singulière qu'était la mienne. Cette vie, je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à m'y faire.

Pourquoi devions-nous n'être que de simples spectateurs ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas m'immerger dans la vie des hommes ? J'observais leur monde depuis quelques années déjà, et j'avoue en être tombée amoureuse. Ils créaient au quotidien, la cuisine , les bâtiments, les écoles, les musées, l'art, la musique. Ils faisaient quelque chose de leur savoir, là où nous nous contentions de suivre ce que nos aînés nous avaient appris sans jamais regarder ailleurs. Je n'avais rien contre mon rôle, mais les hommes avaient ce petit plus, le mélange de cultures et de savoirs. Tout était différent d'un pays à un autre, et cela me fascinait. J'aurais aimé avoir l'occasion de voir ce monde au moins une fois, mais je ne pouvais le voir que depuis l'entrée des couloirs du temps, là où les esprits du duel en contact avec les hommes venaient faire leur rapport aux gérants du temps de ce monde.

Il ne me restait que ce rêve que je me trimballais depuis que j'avais 24 lunes. J'en avais maintenant 80 . Je suppose qu'en âge humain on pouvait parler de 14 ans à peu près, j'étais encore à l'école d'apprentissage, car malgré tout je voulais devenir un esprit du duel qui oeuvrerait pour le royaume, mais on me mettait de côté à cause de ma pensée singulière…

Je suppose que je n'étais pas faite pour ce monde…Moi qui avait toujours pensé différemment. Pourtant , la différence était dure à accepter, mais n'était-ce pas ce qui faisait notre force ? Avais-je bafoué la vie ? Avais-je fait du mal ? Non, je pensais seulement qu'unir nos forces avec une autre espèce était envisageable, rien de plus…Vraiment, mais vraiment personne ne me comprenait alors que je ne voulais que du bien à tout le monde….

 **-Sirië-** Sérieusement…Personne ne me comprend…

 **-Himiko-** Personne ne te comprend ? Tu es sure, onee-chan !? Cela me rend triste que tu dises ça nyaaaah ~

 **-Sirië-** Oui, enfin, PRESQUE personne.

Je me retournai face à cette voix qui venait de derrière. C'était ma petite sœur qui avait fini ses cours, Himiko. Himiko ma sœur n'était que 8 lunes plus jeune que moi, je suppose qu'on pouvait dire qu'elle avait douze ans en âge humain. Elle aussi avait été abandonnée par nos parents à cause de ses pensées sur les hommes. Elle en était tout aussi fascinée que moi, et il nous arrivait souvent de rêver d'aller au moins une fois dans leur monde…C'était notre rêve à moi et cette petite fille aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux couleur saphir qui était ma sœur. C'était peut être parce que notre forme d'esprit du duel était très proche de la forme humaine, à quelques exceptions près nous leur étions vraiment semblables après tout…

 **-Himiko-** Sirië-neechan. Tu vas faire quoi quand tu seras plus grande ?

 **-Sirië-** J'aimerais aller dans le monde des hommes une fois que j'aurai obtenu mon diplôme, j'aimerais rencontrer l'un d'eux.

 **-Himiko-** Voltanis ne veut pas qu'on fasse ça aussi…C'est chiant…Il est toujours grincheux et nous empêche de faire ce qu'on veut….

 **-Sirië-** Je suppose…Que Voltanis n'en saura rien, héhéhé…D'ailleurs, ma petite sœur, tu as choisi quel pseudonyme tu auras lorsque tu seras un esprit de duel en fonction ?

 **-Himiko-** Oui ! J'aimerais qu'on m'appelle Téthys ! Et toi, onee-chan !?

 **-Sirië-** ….J'aimerais m'appeler Athéna. Oui, j'aime ce nom, Athéna. Et si on s'appelait par nos pseudonymes maintenant ? Pour vivre notre rêve dès maintenant ?

 **-Téthys-** D'accord, Athéna-Oneechan !

 **-Athéna-** Je compte sur toi, Tethys.

Ce fut à partir de ce moment que plus personne ne m'appela par mon vrai nom, Sirië mais que tout le monde prit mon pseudonyme Athéna comme référence. Moi qui était en quatrième et dernière année au collège, il ne me restait plus grand chose à faire pour obtenir avec succès mon diplôme et ainsi, devenir un esprit de duel stagiaire. J'avais choisi comme registre les terres du temps afin de rencontrer les hommes par le biais des rapports des esprits du duel qui y passaient, mais je pense que tout cela me brûla vite les doigts, si bien que je ne vis pas venir ce fameux jour.

La remise des diplômes arriva, me laissant ainsi moi, la première de ma promotion, choisir mon avenir. Bien évidemment je pris la routes des terres du temps, route que l'on ne pouvait absolument pas me refuser au vu de mes résultats scolaires, malgré cette pensée singulière que j'avais en tête et que j'affichais à quiconque voulait bien me tendre son oreille. Ce jour était pour moi la consécration d'un long travail et le début d'une nouvelle aventure, puisque dès le lendemain, je n'étais plus collégienne, j'étais en formation dans les terres du temps.

J'avais désormais une carte à moi, Athéna. Elle n'était pas bien puissante ma carte, mais elle était quand même jouable, c'était important pour moi de représenter une carte jouable, puisque dans une dizaine d'années j'irai sûrement en incognito participer à des duels…Enfin…Non. Je ne pouvais pas attendre dix ans.

J'aimais beaucoup ce monde, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre dix ans afin de rencontrer ces humais que je voulais tant voir. Je ne pouvais pas attendre de faire partie de l'équipe de rapports , c'est mon impatience qui me poussa à commettre le premier crime de ma vie.

De la frontière, j'observais de par la bulle ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. La bulle était une sorte de petit trou similaire à un puis , on y voyait l'extérieur, le monde des humains, et tout ce qu'il fallait faire pour y pénétrer c'était traverser ce trou, le seul soucis c'est qu'il était à sens unique si l'on y partait définitivement, c'est pourquoi nous devions simplement utiliser notre carte afin de nous matérialiser uniquement sous forme de mirage , il était important de conserver notre enveloppe physique ici, sans quoi nous étions perdus à jamais dans le monde des humains.

Ce fut un jour toujours toujours plus agréable que j'eus la révélation de ce que je devais faire. J'avais obtenu les pouvoirs du duel de monstre, comme tout esprit du duel de monstre, je m'estimais donc capable de pouvoir me défendre contre le monde des humains…Alors…Je pris une décision terrible mais excitante, je jetai ma carte au travers le trou d'observation, et je me postai devant pour observer ce qu'il allait en être.

Ma carte mit quelques jours à atterrir dans le monde des humains, je la suivais à la trace, ayant emporté vivres et bouteilles d'eau pour rester devant la bulle. Mes supérieurs étaient satisfaits, pensant que je faisais mon travail avec grande précision, alors qu'en réalité je réalisais la plus odieuse des trahisons que j'aurais pu réaliser, c'était à la fois risible et triste, mais j'avais fait mon choix

Sept jours passèrent sans que ma carte ne fut trouvée. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas eu de chance, puisque ma carte finit non loin d'une flaque de boue. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, le tournant de ma vie arriva. J'étais en train de regarder, comme à mon habitude, lorsque je vis deux garçons d'à peu près douze ans se battre non loin de la forêt où avait atterrit ma carte. Curieuse de voir ce que cette scène allait donner, je restai face à eux en regardant leur affrontement avec attention.

…

 **-Soichiro-** Retire ce que tu as dit sur ma mère Kyosuke !

 **-Kyosuke-** Jamais ! T'as même pas de père, ta mère est une traînée ! Soichiro le bâtard ! Soichiro le bâtard ! T'es qu'un raté de bâtard !

 **-Soichiro-** Tu vas me le payer ! Je vais te tuer pour ce que tu as dit sur ma mère !

Le garçon brun regarda l'autre d'un œil mauvais. Il retroussa les manches de son pull rouge avant de se jeter sur son camarade d'une violence que je n'avais jamais vue jusqu'alors. C'était donc ça…Se battre ? Oui, c'était ça. Les deux garçons se battaient. Chacun donnait des coups à l'autre en affichant une mine assez mauvaise qui me fit frissonner. Pourtant, celui au pull et au short rouge semblait se battre pour défendre sa mère, ce qui me fit me poser des questions sur ses agissements. Etait-ce mal de se battre pour défendre l'honneur de quelqu'un, ou par amour ? Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi penser, mais quelque chose m'attirait vraiment chez celui qui défendait ses opinions et l'honneur de celle qui semblait l'élever seule.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser, tandis que les jeunes garçons se battaient. Le garçon au short rouge semblait mal en point, il était beaucoup plus frêle que l'autre, et il fut rapidement maîtrisé. La bagarre était à sens unique au bout d'un moment, si bien que l'autre garçon jeta le petit dans la flaque de boue juste à côté de ma carte, avant de repartir d'un air satisfait en se moquant de lui de toutes les manières possibles.

Je regardais attentivement la scène, le jeune garçon en short éclata en sanglots tandis qu'il était couvert de boue, et je l'avoue qu'il me faisait vraiment de la peine. Il pleurait, s'excusant à sa mère de ne pas être assez fort pour la défendre, maudissant son père qui semblait être parti, et au final je me pris d'affection pour lui qui se maudissait d'être faible et seul face à cette situation.

…..

 **-Soichiro-** Putain…Je lui ferai payer à ce Kyosuke…Maman…Un jour je serai assez fort pour te protéger….Je te le promets, je te le promets maman…

Alors que le garçon se relevait, je le regardais encore sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il était couvert de boue, couvert de larmes, et pour être honnête, l'image qu'il renvoyait actuellement me fit vraiment de l'effet à l'intérieur. Les sentiments qui étaient en lui semblaient aussi purs que ceux que nous autres avions, au sanctuaire céleste. Il était un humain, mais il semblait avoir en lui bien plus que quelques sentiments négatifs que tout le monde décrivait chez nous. Peut-être était-il celui qui allait pouvoir dire à notre monde que tous les humains n'étaient pas identiques…. ?

 **-Soichiro-** Eh…?C'est quoi ça là-bas ?…Une carte…De duel de monstre ?

Je fus surprise par le fait que ce garçon qui s'appelait Soichiro me remarqua au sol. Il s'approcha de ma carte avec prudence, craignant je ne sais quoi venant de moi. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin face à moi, il s'abaissa alors et me ramassa, s'interrogeant lui-même à voix haute. Sa voix déclenchait quelque chose en moi…

…

 **-Soichiro-** Athéna… ?

….Elle…Elle est magnifique…Vraiment magnifique…

 **-Athéna-** Toi aussi…Toi aussi tu es magnifique, Soichiro…Emmène ma carte avec toi…..S'il vous plaît, faites qu'il prenne ma carte, faites qu'il la prenne, je veux que ce soit lui qui devienne mon propriétaire, s'il vous plaît…

J'attendais la décision du jeune garçon, allait-il emporter ma carte avec lui ? Je n'osais pas imaginer le contraire, car j'avais vraiment envie de faire un bout de route avec lui. Au final, j'attendais devant cette bulle, et je le vis ranger ma carte dans sa poche.J'étais tellement heureuse que j'en pleurai presque. Ce garçon m'avait touchée, et rien qu'en le regardant, je savais qu'il avait quelque chose en plus par rapport aux autres garçons que j'avais eu l'occasion de connaître ici, dans le monde des esprits, ou même par rapport aux autres humains que j'avais vu de cette petite bulle qu'était la mienne.

J'entendis de nouveau le garçon parler tout seul,. Cette fois, il parlait à ma carte. Je voulais lui répondre, mais j'étais certaine qu'il n'allait rien entendre, après tout, il n'était pas possible pour nous de communiquer entre nos mondes.…Quoi de plus normal après tout.

 **-Soichiro-** Que fais-tu ici tout seule ? T'u es perdue ?

 **-Athéna-** Je t'attendais. J'attendais ta venue…

 **-Soichiro-** Ahhh…Tu es couverte de boue, je vais te nettoyer. Tu seras plus belle sans ce truc cradingue.

–Athéna- Toi aussi tu es couvert de boue….Mais tu es mignon comme ça.

 **-Soichiro-** Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais te voir et te tenir me calme…C'est fou ça, tu es une simple carte que j'ai ramassé par terre, et j'ai vraiment une drôle d'impression.

-Athena– Moi aussi j'ai une drôle d'impression, une impression étrange. Comme si….

 **-Soichiro-** Ce sentiment bizarre à l'intérieur de moi ne me quitte pas…C'est comme ci…

-Athena et Soichiro- Comme si l'on était fais l'un pour l'autre.

…

Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent après que nous ayions parlé ensemble. Comme pour dissiper ses doutes et se rassurer lui même, il bégaya quelques mots à mon intention, s'adressant toujours à ma carte.

 **-Soichiro-** Tu…Tu m'as parlé !? J'ai entendu une voix féminine parler en même temps que moi. Tu…Non…Je m'imagine des choses…Je parle à une carte… ?

 **-Athéna-** Si tu savais, Soichiro, bien au dela de ta vision, il y a des choses que tu ne peux voir…

 **-Soichiro-** Je le sais…Je n'ai jamais pu voir le chagrin de ma mère…Eh…Mais tu as encore parlé !?

A ce moment j'eus un conflit avec moi même, devais-je prendre la décision de passer cette bulle qui me séparait de Soichiro ? Devais-je prendre le risque de transgresser le règlement de Voltanis ? Je…Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire. D'un côté, je savais que passer cette barrière serait un point de non retour vis à vis de Voltanis, de l'autre côté, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ma chance, je voulais voir ce qu'était la vie d'un homme, la vie aux côtés de ce garçon…

 **-Téthys-** Tu devrais y aller, Athéna.

 **-Athéna-** T…Téthys ? Mais…Que fais-tu ici ?

 **-Téthys-** J'ai ressenti de drôles d'émotions, nee-chan, donc je suis venue te voir. Je te couvrirai auprès de Voltanis, fonce voir ce garçon, ne laisse pas passer cette chance dans ta vie, je suis certaine qu'il a un rôle à jouer dans ton avenir.

 **-Athéna-** D'a…D'accord. Je fonce.

Avec hésitation, je passai ma main dans la bulle me séparant du garçon pour lequel je m'étais prise d'affection. Lorsque ma main toucha la substance, cela me fit tout un froid dans le corps. J'avançai quelque peu ma main malgré ça, et une fois immergée, elle m'aspira complètement dans la bulle, me faisant voyager dans le monde des humains une bonne fois pour toutes. J'étais libre dans ce monde, mais j'avais commis la pire des erreurs dans le mien. C'était paradoxal en soi quand on y réfléchissait bien.

Je tombai au sol, faisant un bruit immense dans ce parc. Cela attira l'attention du jeune garçon qui était déjà parti avec ma carte, il se retourna, et sembla me distinguer, puisque son regard fut marqué subitement d'une profonde surprise, comme si tout cela n'était pas réel à ses yeux. Abasourdi par cette révélation soudaine, il s'approcha de moi avec prudence. Il me scruta avant de reposer ses yeux sur sa carte, pour poser de nouveau son regard sur moi juste après ça…Et il répéta ce procédé cinq ou six fois avant de finalement bégayer la réalité des choses.

 **-Soichiro-** A…Athéna… ? C'est toi ?

 **-Athéna-** Oui…Je suis Athéna…Je vous regardais de mon monde, jeune maître.

 **-Soichiro-** Qu…Qu'es-tu… ? Et qui est-tu….. ?

 **-Athéna-** Je suis un esprit du duel de monstre, jeune maître. Je suis venue pour faire de vous mon propriétaire.

 **-Soichiro-** Un esprit…Du duel ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

 **-Athéna-** Nous sommes des créatures vivant dans un monde parralèle au votre. Certains esprits du duel sont amenés à venir ici choisir quelqu'un à qui se lier, et je vous ai choisi, vous avez ramassé ma carte, m'avez vous choisie également ?

–Soichiro- Je…C'est fou, c'est surréaliste, tu n'es pas réelle !? Ce n'est pas possible, je ne crois plus aux fées et aux lutins !

 **-Athéna-** Si vous en êtes si convaincu, déchirez la carte, et rentrez chez vous la tête froide.

 **-Soichiro-** Je…

Le jeune garçon ressortit la carte qu'il avait ramassé quelques minutes plus tôt, il la fit passer entre ses doigts, mimant le déchirement de ma carte. Il tenta plusieurs fois de le faire, mais n'arrivait pas à se convaincre de le faire une bonne fois pour toutes. Au final, il rangea la carte dans sa poche, me regardant sur le côté, comme pour voir si j'étais réelle. Il s'approcha de moi, et d'une main timide tenta de me toucher, sans succès. Sa main traversa mon corps, je n'étais qu'un hologramme ici, il ne pouvait pas me saisir, me toucher, il pouvait simplement me percevoir. Ca l'effraya un peu sur le coup, mais il fit vite avec cette réalité.

 **-Soichiro-** Tu es venue…Pour moi… ? Tu es un ange gardien ?

 **-Athéna-** Je ne suis pas un ange gardien, je suis un esprit du duel de monstre, nous avons notre monde, et nous n'avons pas le droit d'en sortir, j'espérais juste passer du temps avec vous, jeune maître.

 **-Soichiro-** N'as-tu pas violé les règles en venant ici ?

 **-Athéna-** Cela ne m'importe que peu. Me prendrez vous avec vous , jeune maître ?

 **-Soichiro-** O…oui…Mais….Ne m'appelle pas jeune maître….Ca me rend mal à l'aise…

Ce fut ainsi que Soichiro mon jeune maître et moi nous rencontrâmes il y a des années de cela, autant être honnête. J'eus le coup de foudre immédiat pour le garçon, mais je savais bien qu'être un esprit du duel et être liée sentimentalement à un humain n'était pas possible, alors je gardai en mémoire un objectif à partir de ce jour. Je voulais être sa servante, être son esprit de duel qui l'accompagnerait dans tous ses combats. Je voulais découvrir le monde à ses côtés, lui qui m'a sortie de mon monde, qui m'a fait faire le premier pas, mais c'était aussi lui qui m'avait montré quelque chose de vraiment joli, se battre par amour. Je ne pensais pas qu'un tel enchaînement de sentiments existait alors que j'étais encore dans mon monde du sanctuaire céleste. Je l'avoue que Soichiro, mon jeune maître, m'avait énormément appris cette après-midi là.

….

Lorsque je rejoignis Soichiro, lorsqu'il accepta que je devienne sa partenaire, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ce voyage allait réserver, autant à lui qu'à moi, moi qui était devenue la plus heureuse des esprits du duel de monstre, mais qui était également devenue une fugitive aux yeux de Voltanis. Ce fut à partir de ce moment, de cette rencontre, que je suis officiellement devenue un esprit de duel marginal, moi, Sirië connue sous le nom d'Athéna, moi qui avait donné mon cœur à un humain au prix de mon sens de la neutralité que je cultivais depuis tant d'années. J'aurais pu paraître folle pour pas mal de monde, je devais d'ailleurs le paraître pour tous excepté pour ma sœur Téthys, mais je savais au fond de moi que je faisais le bon choix. La nature des humains telle que l'on la voyait, n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg, et j'allais le prouver en restant avec Soichiro mon maître.


	22. Athéna 2 Le grand examen

watch?v=Pv4_DTAn03U

Ce jour là ma vie changea drastiquement. J'avais franchi une barrière que je n'étais même pas censée ne serait-ce que frôler, approcher. J'avais entrepris une aventure qui allait me coûter cher aux yeux de Voltanis, mais je n'en avais que faire. Soichiro, mon nouveau jeune maître, était un de ces garçons attachants qui aimait vraiment les autres. Il était introverti, restant toujours dans son monde. Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi, mais lorsque je lui en demandai la raison : il m'expliqua que sa mère vivait seule. Elle avait été abandonnée par son père lorsqu'elle était enceinte, et c'est comme ça qu'elle s'est retrouvée à élever mon maître seule, ce qui lui valut des remarques de la part de tout le monde et le poussa à se battre au quotidien pour laver l'honneur de sa mère. Je ne comprenais pas grand chose à toutes ces histoires d'humains, mais je pouvais comprendre une chose, Soichiro mon jeune maître et moi avions tous les deux grandi en étant abandonné par l'un de nos parents, je comprenais donc ses sentiments mieux que quiconque.

Et à vrai dire, c'était vraiment dommage que cet événement soit arrivé dans sa vie, puisque en ces douze mois depuis que j'eus franchi la barrière, j'avais eu l'occasion de voir le caractère de Soichiro, mon jeune maître. Celui d'un jeune garçon attachant, loyal, affectueux et drôle. Il me laissait le conseiller, il me laissait aller et repartir, mais nous passions également de très bons moments ensemble lorsqu'ils se présentaient à nous. Au final, je pouvais dire sans exagération que j'étais tombée amoureuse du garçon…C'était certes, fou, mais c'était vrai.

Nous passâmes un an ensemble , Soichiro-Sama découvrit le duel de monstre grâce à ma carte, il se constitua un paquet de cartes résolvant autour de ma personne, ce qui me flatta réellement, avant de se mettre en chasse de joueurs. Nous affrontâmes ainsi maintes et maintes personnes avant que mon propriétaire ne finisse par commencer à s'améliorer, si bien qu'il choisit sa vocation, devenir duelliste professionnel. C'est ainsi qu'encore un an plus tard, nous entrâmes tous les deux à la Duel Academy. Cette prestigieuse école qui formait l'élite des duellistes de demain. Mon maître voulait y intégrer l'internat pour décharger sa mère de sa présence. Elle ne se prenait pas les critiques des autres lorsqu'elle sortait seule, ce qui poussait mon jeune maître à la laisser tranquille.

Quand j'annonçai la nouvelle à ma sœur Himiko qui n'était pas encore Téthys à l'époque, sa surprise fut aussi grande qu'un building, mais elle n'était rien comparée à l'excitation soudaine dont elle fut prise à cet instant. Enjouée, elle laissa s'exprimer sa surprise de manière totalement extravertie, oubliant tout ce qui était autour de nous.

 **-Téthys-** Ehhhh !? Vous allez à la Duel Academy !?

 **-Athéna-** Pas si fort malheureuse ! N'oublie pas que je fais mes allers retours en secret, si Voltanis sait tout ça, je suis bonne pour être congédiée de ce monde !

 **-Téthys-** Gomen. Il te reste 7 ans avant de pouvoir en parler à Voltanis, c'est ça ?

 **-Athéna-** Oui, soit je continue mes études 7 ans pour avoir le droit d'aller et venir, soit je tente le concours pour avoir la carte d'allers et venus.

 **-Téthys-** Oh, tu veux dire le test du savoir annuel !? Seuls les prodiges peuvent y arriver ! Il n'y a qu'un seul vainqueur par an !

 **-Athéna-** Disons que je ferai de mon mieux j'ai 7 essais après tout. Même si je passe l'examen que dans 3 ans, c'est toujours 4 ans de gagné.

Ma sœur s'arrêta quelques instants devant mon enthousiasme. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens, me faisant m'arrêter à mon tour. Je restai quelques instants à regarder Téthys, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle afficha un air déterminé elle aussi. Serrant les poings devant elle avec le sourire, elle reprit la parole avec beaucoup plus d'entrain , s'impliquant à son tour dans ce défi que je me lançais en passant cet examen.

 **-Téthys-** Alors je le passerai aussi ! Moi aussi je veux pouvoir venir avec toi voir le monde extérieur ! Tu es toujours heureuse quand tu reviens, je suis heureuse de te voir comme ça, mais j'aimerais aussi tenter l'expérience.

 **-Athéna-** Alors faisons de notre mieux, d'accord ?

 **-Téthys-** Oui ! Nous allons réussir ensemble !

Alors que mon jeune maître préparait son entrée à l'académie des duels, je préparais de mon côté ce grand examen annuel qui me donnerait peut être le droit d'aller et venir dans le monde extérieur. Le gagnant de l'année dernière était assez inattendu, c'était un « Kuriboh Ailé » qui n'avait même pas la faculté de parole. Comme quoi, tout le monde pouvait l'emporter avec de la motivation et du travail. Au final, nous préparions ensemble nos examens. Lui me demandait des conseils pour son deck et sa manière de jouer tandis que moi je lui demandais de me faire réciter mes cours. Je l'avoue que je prenais beaucoup de plaisir, malgré le risque à côtoyer Soichiro. Voltanis était inflexible, je savais que m'agenouiller devant lui en lui disant combien Soichiro était hors du commun était la dernière des choses à faire, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas. Je vivais l'instant présent pleinement, parce que je savais qu'un jour tout cela allait cesser…

Soichiro entra à l'académie directement en tant que Bleu Obelisk, le dortoir des meilleurs. Il était apparemment parvenu à se hisser parmi les mieux placés à l'examen théorique, mais aussi à l'examen pratique. Il était vrai que ma faculté n'avait pas laissé la moindre chance à l'examinateur. Soichiro Sama avait abusé de cet effet qui enlevait 600 points de vie à l'adversaire, laissant mes 2600 points écraser le peu de défenses restant à l'examinateur. Il avait donc intégré le dortoir bleu et avait sa propre chambre, une magnifique pièce sobre et élégante, décorée de bleu. Il le méritait vraiment, d'être si haut classé. Nous avions passé deux ans à nous entraîner ensemble pour cet instant, renforçant nos liens de plus belle afin d'ouvrir ce chemin ensemble. Du haut de ses 14 ans, le jeune garçon était beaucoup plus mature que les autres. Il était également beaucoup plus introverti, n'ayant que moi comme amie, même si mon égoïsme était plutôt satisfait, j'étais malheureuse de voir le jeune garçon toujours seul de jours en jours, mais c'était son choix, je ne pouvais rien y faire…

 **-Soichiro-** Comment tu me trouves dans cet uniforme, Athéna !? Le bleu c'est classe n'est-ce pas ?

 **-Athéna-** Vous êtes magnifique, jeune maître.

 **-Soichiro-** Arrête avec ça et apppelle moi par mon prénom veux-tu ? . Et puis pas besoin de me vouvoyer , Athena. On est amis non ?

 **-Athéna-** Oui…Pardonnez-moi, jeune maître.

 **-Soichiro-** Sérieusement…Enfin bref, si j'ai réussi, c'est à toi que je le dois, donc garde en mémoire que je te suis redevable.

 **-Athéna-** Vous ne m'êtes pas redevable, jeune maître. C'est votre travail qui a mené à ce succès.

Le jeune garçon, positionnant sa cravate me dévisagea sans haine, plutôt avec de l'incompréhension dans son regard. Il esquissa un sourire, ainsi qu'un petit « Franchement » sortant de sa bouche, avant de continuer de s'habiller en silence, perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il eut fini d'enfiler son uniforme complet, il prit la parole joyeusement, s'adressant à moi comme il l'aurait fait à une amie de longue date.

 **-Soichiro-** Je te le rendrai quand même , partenaire ! Allons voir ce qu'est cette Duel Académie.

 **-Athéna-** Oh, jeune maître, je ne peux vous accompagner.

 **-Soichiro-** Oh, le grand jour est arrivé ?

 **-Athéna-** En effet. C'est ce fameux jour. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour pouvoir me tenir à vos côtés.

 **-Soichiro-** Alors je compte sur toi pour leur montrer qui est la patronne ! Montre à ces gamins qui est la chef ! Je suis certain que tu peux y arriver !

Le garçon me fit un signe du pouce, je ne compris pas immédiatement, mais il m'expliqua que c'était comme ça que l'on encourageait les autres dans le monde des humains. Le jeune maître m'apprenait beaucoup de choses sur son monde. Ils avaient pas mal de codes reposant sur la gestuelle, comme lorsqu'il se saluaient, se disaient bonjour, ou étaient d'accord avec quelqu'un. C'était assez intéressant d'être imergée au beau milieu de ces codes de vie.

Pressée d'être à l'examen, je repassai dans ma tête toutes mes révisions tandis que mon jeune maître reprit la parole juste avant que je ne parte, affichant un profond sourire sur son visage.

 **-Soichiro-** Bonne chance, Partenaire !

Je regagnai rapidement mon monde, en laissant le jeune maître affronter les épreuves du sien. Il était assez fort pour les affronter me disais-je, et j'avais raison , puisqu'un examen bien plus ardu m'attendait dans le mien.

Une fois arrivée, Tethys m'attendait encore non loin de la bulle d'énergie, c'était le jour du concours, le jour où j'allais peut être acquérir ce passeport légal entre son monde et le mien, où j'allais peut être ne plus être une fugitive…

Moi et Téthys nous rendîmes sur les lieux des examens, c'était un simple questionnaire à première vue, mais je me rendis compte de l'extrême difficulté de l'examen une fois assise devant la feuille. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas répondre à la plupart des questions. J'avais une heure, mais les questions étaient bien trop ardues pour que je puisse y répondre. Je perdis vite confiance en moi pendant ce test, pour au final rendre une copie partiellement remplie.

…..

J'appris quelques temps plus tard que l'examen avait été de la même difficulté pour tout le monde, mais malheureusement, je n'étais classée que cinquantième sur les dix mille inscrits, ce qui était largement insuffisant pour prétendre à obtenir ce passeport. Cette année là, ce fut une fois de plus un animal qui l'eut, Regulus. Il avait bossé très dur, donc c'était mérité, il était d'ailleurs satisfait de l'emporter, puisque malgré le fait qu'il ne comptait pas sortir de ce monde, le roi de la forêt émeraude se devait de posséder un maximum de connaissances, et rien que le fait d'avoir réussi l'examen faisait de lui un esprit du duel respecté de tous.

 **-Téthys-** Nyaaaaaahhhhhh… ! Tous ces efforts pour rien…C'est déprimant…

 **-Athéna-** Tu as eu une meilleure note que moi, estime toi heureuse.

 **-Téthys-** Détrompe toi, c'est encore plus rageant…J'étais troisième ! Troisième ! Si j'avais eu bon à cette fichue question j'aurais réussi le challenge les doigts dans le nez ! Mais bien sur mon correcteur à fait la fine bouche ! Raaaah !

…..

 **-Téthys-** Je…Moi aussi je veux le voir…

 **-Athéna-** Huh ? Voir quoi ?

 **-Téthys-** ….Soichiro-kun.

 **-Athéna-** Attends…C'est pour ça que tu as passé cet examen !?

 **-Téthys-** C'est pour ça que tu l'as passé aussi non… ? Je…Je vous observe toujours lorsque tu pars, j'aime vous voir ensemble. Soichiro-kun est très gentil, et il te fait sourire, quand vous êtes ensemble, tu as vraiment l'air heureuse, plus que tu ne l'as jamais été, même avec moi, je le ressens tellement.

 **-Athéna-** Mais non, je t'assure que…

 **-Téthys-** Tout va bien, Sirië-Neechan. Je voudrais juste vous rejoindre pour que l'on partage ce bonheur à trois. C'est tout ce que je veux.

 **-Athéna-** …Depuis quand tu ne m'as pas appelée comme ça…Je me le demande…

….

Bien. Lorsque tu auras obtenu ton diplôme du collège et que tu auras ta carte, je t'emmènerai voir le jeune maître.

-Tethys– Vraiment !? Pour de vrai !?

 **-Athéna-** Oui, mais ne le répète à personne, d'accord ?

 **-Téthys-** Je t'aime Nee-Chan !

Ma petite sœur se jeta sur moi à ce moment, j'imagine que ce n'était pas aussi vain que je le croyais. Il était vrai, je l'avoue, que je croyais que ma sœur, désirant changer de monde et voir les hommes, ne faisait que me suivre afin que je ne me sente plus seule dans ma pensée marginale. Et pourtant, elle aimait vraiment les hommes tout autant que je les aimais, et désirait autant les approcher que je le désirais , quitte à désobéir à Voltanis également.

En impliquant ma sœur dans mon crime, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela aurait eu autant de conséquences sur nos vies, que ce soit la mienne, la sienne, ou les existences mises en cause comme celle de Soichiro, mon jeune maître.

Quelques mois passèrent ,et comme convenu, ma sœur obtint son diplôme avec succès, et sa carte fut créée en guise de récompense pour son dur labeur. Himiko, ma petite sœur joyeuse et excitée était devenue Téthys, le monstre de duel, capable désormais d'étudier dans le domaine de son choix. Contrairement à moi, elle ne choisit pas les archives des terres du temps, elle choisit de travailler dans le social. Elle rêvait de pouvoir remettre dans le droit chemin les esprits du duel dont les parents se débarrassaient , tout comme nous avions été remis dans le droit chemin quelques années plus tôt. Elle se reposait sur le concours de connaissances annuel afin de gagner son passeport pour aller et venir dans le monde des humains.

Ce fut un jour de Juin dans le monde des humains que j'emmenai Téthys avec moi pour rencontrer mon jeune maître. Il avait fêté ses 14 ans quelques semaines plus tôt, avec de nouveaux amis qu'il avait gagné pendant son premier semestre. Il avait finalement réussi à passer la barrière du garçon introverti pour partager son grand cœur, sa grande âme avec les jeunes de son âge.

Il s'était fait des relations avec lesquelles il avait créé un club de science. Il lui arrivait souvent d'aller dans leur chambre qui leur servait de laboratoire. Lui et sa joyeuse équipe travaillaient ensemble sur des inventions plus ou moins importantes, et cela lui avait donné le goût de la recherche comme le goût du partage avec les autres. Soichiro mon jeune maître devenait peut à petit un homme, et je partageais ces moments avec lui en en appréciant toute la saveur.

Nous attendîmes le jeune maître dans notre chambre, toutes deux en tenue de carte, allongées sur le lit. Téthys était impatiente et troublée à l'idée de voir le jeune maître arriver, elle en faisait vraiment des tonnes quand elle s'y mettait. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il lança un « Athena je suis rentré » avant de constater avec une surprise immense que je n'étais pas seule. La sœur rougit lorsqu'il entra, le jeune maître avait pris l'habitude de se mettre à demi nu lorsqu'il faisait chaud. Il disait qu'il était plus libre sans être enfermé dans des vêtements, mais Himiko , qui n'avait jamais vu un garçon dans cette tenue naturelle, ne put s'empêcher de se cacher les yeux. Son visage devint rouge pivoine, sous mon regard désespéré. Je repris la parole pour la ramener à la réalité.

 **-Athéna-** Tu abuses, Tethys, il n'est même pas de notre espèce. Comment peux-tu rougir ?

 **-Téthys-** Je…Je…Je sais…Mais nous sommes tellement proches des humais que je ne peux pas m'empêcher…

 **-Soichiro-** Athéna ? Qui est cette fille avec toi… ? C'est une amie à toi ?

 **-Athéna-** Excusez moi, jeune maître, pour le comportement de ma sœur, elle voulait voir votre monde de plus près, je l'ai donc amenée avec moi.

 **-Soichiro-** Ta…Ta sœur ? Athéna tu as une sœur….. ?

Le jeune maître s'approcha du lit où s'était recroquevillée ma sœur, il s'y approcha doucement, comme ne voulant pas la brusquer d'avantage en constatant sa réaction face à lui. Il était vrai qu'elle attendait ce jour depuis un moment, elle était amoureuse, je ne pouvais que le comprendre, puisque je partageais les mêmes sentiments vis à vis de mon jeune maître. Le jeune garçon n'était pourtant pas de notre monde, et je l'avais accepté depuis le temps, tandis que ma sœur ne semblait pas le comprendre.

 **-Soichiro-** Peux-tu te reculer s'il te plait, Athéna ?

 **-Athéna-** Bien sur, jeune maître.

Je me décalai sur la demande de mon jeune maître pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir sur le lit, juste à côté de ma jeune sœur qui était de dos, il la fixa quelques dizaines de secondes , la scrutant au passage. Ma jeune sœur détourna le regard, n'osant pas affronter celui du jeune maître en face. Elle était plus jeune et plus immature que moi, elle réagissait avec beaucoup de spontanéité face aux éléments en face d'elle…Mais contrairement à moi, elle laissait beaucoup plus parler son cœur, ce qui lui permettait de vivre l'instant présent. Mon jeune maître reprit la parole avec empathie face à ma sœur, comme pour lui souhaite la bienvenue.

 **-Soichiro-** Je m'appelle Soichiro. Tu peux m'appeler Shiro si tu veux faire court. Ou Shiro-kun, c'est mignon Shiro-kun.

 **-Athéna-** Soichiro-Sama. Ou jeune maître. Ne t'avise pas de l'appeler autrement.

 **-Soichiro-** Tout le monde n'est pas aussi solennel que toi, Athena !

 **-Athéna-** Nous devons vous donner une appellation convenable , vous êtes notre maître. Je vous rappelle que nous sommes liés par un contrat officiel provenant de notre guide : Voltanis le juge.

 **-Soichiro-** Assez avec toutes ces lois ! Dois-je te rappeler que je te considère avant tout comme une amie plutôt que comme un outil !?

….

 **-Téthys-** Amie ? Vous considérez vraiment ma sœur…Comme une amie… ?

La voix de ma sœur nous interrompit, faisant tourner nos regards dans sa direction. Elle était timide face à mon jeune maître qui était surpris par cette question dont la réponse était évidente pour lui comme pour moi. Il s'approcha de nouveau de ma sœur et lui prit la main, mais elle la retira, trop timide pour se laisser faire. Il afficha un franc sourire face à celle qui restait ébahie devant lui, pour au final reprendre la parole avec tendresse et délicatesse,tandis que mon cœur battait la chamade en le regardant faire.

 **-Soichiro-** Bien sur que nous sommes amis ! Athéna est la meilleure amie que je n'ai jamais eue. Depuis qu'Athéna est là, j'ai pu faire des tas de choses, devenir plus fort, et avoir des objectifs dans la vie…Je lui suis reconnaissant de pas mal de choses. Et te voir, toi, sa sœur….C'est quelque chose qui me fait plaisir. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

 **-Téthys-** Je…Je m'appelle Téthys.

 **-Soichiro-** Tethys hein…Joli nom. Soyons amis, Tethys !

Le jeune maître tendit de nouveau sa main à Téthys, ma sœur. Elle n'avait toujours pas le courage de le regarder alors qu'ils avaient le même age et la même situation chacun dans leur monde. J'étais pour ma part spectatrice, pouvant ainsi mesurer l'ampleur de l'affection que portait Téthys à Soichiro mon jeune maître. C'était une affection bien plus épineuse que ne l'était la mienne, puisqu'elle semblait totalement dépendante à l'idée de se rapprocher du jeune garçon, alors que moi j'arrivais malgré tout à me raisonner avec les lois de ce monde. Quand j'y repense, partir seule voir Soichiro devait être une souffrance que j'imposais à ma jeune sœur en prenant en compte l'affection qu'elle lui portait à lui ainsi qu'à son monde. C'était un peu cruel malgré le fait que je n'en savais rien, mais il était trop tard pour défaire les actes. Téthys prit la main de mon jeune maître, avant de reprendre la parole avec un sourire tout aussi magnifique que celui qu'affichait Soichiro.

 **-Téthys-** Soyons amis , Shiro-kun !

-Athéna- C'est Soichiro-sama ou jeune maître. Reprends toi.

 **-Soichiro-** Ne lui dis pas ce qu'elle doit faire Athéna ! Elle m'appelle comme elle veut !

Nous nous châmaillâmes tous les trois pendant quelques dizaines de minutes, voir une heure, avant que moi et ma sœur nous repartions là d'où nous venions : au sanctuaire céleste. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps, surtout dans cette tranche horaire où de nombreux monstres allaient et venaient depuis les terres du temps. Nous devions donc rapidement retourner dans notre monde, sans quoi il allait être difficile d'échapper à la fureur de Voltanis, notre juge à tous.

Ce fut ainsi que nous retournâmes dans notre monde. Téthys restait troublée par l'expérience qu'elle venait de mener. Tout comme je l'avais été auparavant, elle était partagée entre la satisfaction d'avoir exploré un monde nouveau et la culpabilité d'avoir désobéi aux règles les plus fondamentales qui régissaient ce monde. Essayant de la soutenir, je posai ma main sur son épaule sans dire un mot, attendant surtout de voir comment elle allait extérioriser les restants de cette trépidente aventure loin de nos terres.

 **-Téthys-** Je…Je…C'est incroyable….

 **-Athéna-** Tethys, tout va bien ?

 **-Téthys-** Je n'arrive pas y croire…Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait une chose pareille ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! C'était…C'était merveilleux ! Mais…Et si Voltanis viendrait à le découvrir… ? Je…

 **-Athéna-** Tethys ne t'en fais pas je –

 **-Téthys-** Qui s'en préoccupe !? Yahouuu ! J'ai été dans le monde des humains ! Je l'ai vu , je l'ai vu ! Il était si gentil, si attachant si merveilleux ! Et si…Et si…C'était vraiment mal ce que l'on a fait…Je…NON C'était formidable ! C'était génial !

Je stoppai ma sœur dans son élan, elle qui alternait différents états mentaux en une fraction de secondes. Elle devenait folle, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible. Je repris la parole, enfilant le costume de la rabat-joie de service, mais c'était toujours dans l'optique de garder les pieds de ma sœur sur terre….Ou dans les cieux delon la perspective.

 **-Athéna-** Oi , oi, tu deviens incohérente petite sœur, allons nous reposer.

 **-Téthys-** Hihihi…Désolée…

 **-Athéna-** Dis, Tethys. Tu es amoureuse du jeune maître n'est-ce pas ?

 **-Téthys-** Huuuuuuh !? Mais…non pas du tout ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse ! Ce sentiment est vraiment stupide, l'amour ça n'est que superficiel, pourquoi a-t-on besoin de se dire amoureux pour vraiment aimer les autres ? C'est vrai ça non ? Je savais que tu serais d'accord avec m-

 **-Athéna-** Tethys. Il n'est pas de notre monde.

Face à cette grande découverte de la fameuse vérité qu'était celle de ma sœur, cette dernière lâcha un soupir avant de se plaindre à la seule oreille qui pouvait l'écouter : la mienne.

 **-Téthys-** Je…Je sais…Mais je voulais au moins le voir, une fois seulement, en chair et en os…Je voulais le voir de plus près que cette petite bulle qui nous montre le monde extérieur…

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre pour effacer cette peine que j'avais vécu, alors tout ce que je fis ce cut de lui parler d'autre chose, lui montrer les opportunités qu'elle avait en restant ici et en faisant des voyages discrets.

 **-Athéna-** Tu peux apprendre beaucoup de ce monde, fais simplement attention de ne pas te faire prendre par Voltanis, et de ne pas te mettre en danger.

 **-Téthys-** Athena. Je vais réussir ce concours, je veux le revoir. Je veux le revoir sans craindre d'être réprimandée…Je veux que moi et Shiro nous puissions faire une équipe, parler ensemble…Je veux revoir ce sourire…

 **-Athéna-** Fais de ton mieux alors. Je tenterai aussi, nous serons adversaires héhé. Nous avons les mêmes objectifs, donc nous faisons ça pour le jeune maître d'accord ?

Ce fut ainsi que le jeune maître et ma sœur firent connaissance. Cela décupla la motivation et les sentiments de Tethys, qui avait trouvé un but dans sa vie. Si nous n'étions pas humains, nous étions comme tout le monde doté d'émotions, et ce furent des émotions à l'état brut que ressentait ma jeune sœur à ce moment. Elle voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec le jeune maître, et je ne pouvais que la comprendre.

Nous travaillâmes donc d'arrache pied pendant des mois et des mois, visant à réussir cette fois l'examen qui allait surement donner le droit à l'une de nous de faire des allers-retours, mais qui allait aussi condamner l'autre à la désobéissance pour une année de plus. Nous ne pouvions pas échouer cette fois. Ce motivée par cette pensée que nous passâmes des mois à l'entrainement.

Un jour, j'allais convaincre Voltanis que les humains n'étaient pas tous mauvais. J'allais le convaincre que nous pouvions accomplir de grandes choses, si seulement notre monde et ses habitants s'ouvrait un peu plus au leur.


	23. Athéna 3 : Secret Familial,Lien futur

Les mois passèrent , et les sentiments se développèrent chacun de leur côté. Moi et Téthys étions plus proches que jamais en tant que sœurs. Nous n'avions jamais eu une telle proximité que depuis les diverses escapades en compagnie du jeune maître. Nous avions pourtant un but commun, puisque nous étions toutes deux éprises du jeune garçon étant la raison de notre venue dans ce monde. Bien que je me gardais de le dire, tout comme ma sœur le faisait également je n'en éprouvais pas moins une forte attirance pour Soichiro, mais contrairement à ma sœur, j'avais su faire la part des choses : J'étais un esprit du duel de monstre, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas être avec un humain…Je ne pouvais donc pas m'accoupler tout court, puisque malgré le fait que nous étions deux femmes, il nous a été dit à notre adolescence qu'il n'existait pas de masculins chez notre espèce. Nous n'avions d'ailleurs pas de noms , alors on nous appelait les fées. Tout simplement parce que nos peaux étaient aussi blanches que la neige, et que nos tenues étaient ornées de blanc. Mais nous ne savions rien de nos origines réelles, qu'étions-nous ? Au final , chercher avait perdu son sens.

Tout ce que j'aimais, c'était observer le monde des humains, moi qui aimais tout ce qui s'y rapportait. Lorsque j'allais voir le jeune maître avec ma sœur, j'en profitais pour prendre quelques livres que j'étudiais en rentrant chez moi, apprenant d'avantages de choses concernant le monde des humains. Je les rendais au jeune maître, puis j'en prenais d'autres…

Téthys quant à elle étudiait pour essayer d'obtenir enfin ce passeport pour le monde des humains. Elle avait pris en secret une photo du jeune maître qu'elle gardait sur son chevet dans sa chambre, dans le lit juste à côté du mien. Cela m'amusait, et même si son bonheur était illusoire, je la laissais rêver, puisque cela la motivait à donner le meilleur d'elle même. J'étais sa grande sœur, m'assurer qu'elle ait un avenir digne de ce nom était ma mission, et donc, j'utilisais tous les moyens, même ses sentiments, afin de garantir sa réussite. Téthys était tout pour moi, jamais je n'allais donner naissance à des générations futures, notre lignée était condamnée à s'éteindre lorsque nous nous éteindrions toutes les deux, Téthys était donc le seul bâton auquel je me tenais pour avancer dans la vie.

C'était pour cela que pendant tous ces mois, nous réalisâmes notre rêve commun d'approcher le jeune maître et son monde, cela lui tenait au final encore plus à cœur qu'à moi, si bien que parfois je la laissais même partir seule afin de surveiller qu'elle ne se fasse pas prendre par Voltanis. J'avais déjà entendu parler d'une affaire similaire, même si je gardais bien d'y penser. Je ne voulais pas penser aux conséquences de nos actes, à moi et à Téthys.

Ce fut ainsi que l'examen arriva, l'examen tant attendu. Moi et ma sœur allâmes ensemble pénétrer la salle d'examen, puis nous assîmes l'une derrière l'autre. J'étais une rangée devant ma sœur, mais malgré cela, je pouvais entendre ce qu'il se passait derrière moi. Téthys était très mal en point, vraiment mal en point pendant l'examen. Sa respiration était difficile, elle toussait à répétition sans s'arrêter, et je l'entendais murmurer qu'elle ne pouvait réfléchir…Elle n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance, puisqu'elle avait attrapé un coup de froid dans le monde des humains juste avant l'examen, elle était venue en tenue trop légère et fut surprise par le froid du monde extérieur, pourtant, il fallait qu'elle réussisse cet examen, à tout prix.

La sonnerie marquant la fin de l'épreuve retentit , et les copies passèrent devant. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le résultat fatidique désormais.

…..

Quelques jours passèrent après l'examen. Ma jeune sœur fut couchée pendant quatre jours avec une fièvre importante. Je fus restée à son chevet tout le temps durant, ne faisant comme déplacement que des allers retours pour tenir le jeune maître inquiet au courant de la santé de ma jeune sœur. Cela semblait d'ailleurs faire plaisir à Téthys que le jeune maître s'inquiète pour elle. Au final, nous nous rendîmes toutes les deux une semaine après l'examen, afin d'en découvrir les résultats.

…

 **-Téthys-** Nee-Chan.

 **-Athéna-** Hmmm ? Quelque chose ne va pas, Téthys ?

 **-Téthys-** Non…C'est juste que…Enfin je sais que je n'ai pas réussi l'examen, je n'ai rempli que la moitié de la feuille, mais…J'espère que tu auras réussi, Nee-Chan. J'espère sincèrement que tu seras la gagnante cette fois.

 **-Athéna-** Téthys…Ne t'en fais pas, quand tu veux quelque chose très fort et que tu fais de ton mieux, tu peux l'avoir si tu y crois fort, d'accord ?

 **-Téthys-** Tu dois sans doute avoir raison…

Je m'étais gardée de le dire à ma sœur, mais il y avait quelque chose que je voulais encore plus que cet examen. Sur la route nous menant à la réponse fatidique, je priais sans cesse, non pas pour que je sois l'heureuse élue, mais je priais pour que rien ne soit dévoilé. Ce fut avec se sentiment d'angoisse que j'accompagnai ma sœur jusqu'au panneau fatidique. Là où allaient se jouer bien plus que ce que l'on ne pouvait penser au premier abord.

Elle s'avança d'un air enjoué vers le panneau, vraiment satisfaite par le fait que je sois encore en jeu pour obtenir ce passeport. elle pointa son doigt sur le panneau en partant de la fin de liste jusqu'à trouver son nom, puis le mien…mais son visage vira rapidement de l'engouement à la déception. Elle se retourna vers moi au bord des larmes pour m'annoncer la nouvelle. Elle essaya d'y mettre les formes, mais je m'attendais à ce qu'elle allait m'annoncer.

 **-Téthys-** Athéna…Tu…Tu es dans les dix derniers…

 **-Athéna-** Misère…Je suppose que le jeune maître attendra une fois de plus, et toi alors ?

Lorsque la jeune fille se retourna, elle écuma les dix colonnes avec son doigt sans trouver son nom. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle passa son doigt sur les dernières lignes, en partant du bas de la colonne, qu'elle poussa un cri de surprise qui raisonna dans mes oreilles tellement il était spontané. Je m'avançai vers elle, appréhendant l'éventuel scénario tant attendu.

 **-Athéna-** Un problème Téthys ?

 **-Téthys-** Je…Je l'ai fait…Nee-Chan…Je suis première !

 **-Athéna-** Sérieusement !? Montre moi ça !

Je me ruai sur le panneau d'affichage en vitesse afin de constater les dires de ma sœur, et en effet, tout cela était bien réel. Ma sœur était la lauréate du concours, avec 100% des réponses indiquées étant justes. Toute la pression en moi retomba suite à cet événement, ma sœur bondit de joie , je la pris dans mes bras, pour célébrer ce succès pour lequel elle avait travaillé si dur, alors qu'au fond, même si je me gardais bien de lui dire, je n'étais pas étrangère à ce succès. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était gagner du temps jusqu'à ce que l'examen passe sans encombres.

watch?v=B-JA6j3QOMk

Elle le comprit rapidement, puisque lorsque son euphorie retomba, le sourire béat de son visage ne laissa place qu'à un profond arrière goût de déception. Elle tourna la tête afin de percer mon esprit de par son regard. Je ne pouvais éviter les sentiments de ma sœur à ce moment. Elle ne posa pas la question avec ses lèvres mais avec ses yeux, et se contenta de lire les miens en guise de réponse. Si notre complicité en tant que sœur était avantageuse lorsque nous étions en difficulté, cette complicité se révélait difficile à gérer lorsque je voulais cacher quelque chose à Téthys. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour deviner tout ce qui était en moi.

Elle avait donc tout compris. Tandis qu'elle ne réussissait pas son épreuve en raison de la fatigue et de la maladie, de mon côté, j'étais plus en forme que jamais. Le test que je dus passer, le même que celui de Téthys, fut d'une facilité déconcertante. Pourtant, j'entendais ma sœur derrière moi lutter pour obtenir ce passeport, malgré les difficultés qui s'imposaient à elle…

J'eus pris ma décision à ce moment.

Au lieu de signer ma copie de mon nom, j'utilisai le nom de ma sœur, et lorsque les copies de derrière revinrent vers moi, discrètement je mis mon nom sur la copie de ma sœur , ainsi, j'avais une chance que le passeport tant attendu revienne à Téthys. Rien n'avait été découvert, c'était pour le mieux.

Pourtant, lorsque la jeune fille le découvrit, elle exprima de la colère à mon égard. Sa réaction violente me laissa bouche bée. Elle me cria dessus puis partit poings serrés en m'ordonnant de ne pas la suivre…Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi elle avait réagi comme ça…Etait-ce parce qu'elle voulait mériter de voir le jeune maître ? Pourtant, elle était tout à fait méritante, ce n'était que le hasard qui l'avait faite tomber malade…Je ne comprenais vraiment pas, mais mes sentiments actionnaient mon corps pour qu'il court après elle. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes de course que nous atterrîmes sur une colline pas très loin d'où nous habitions. En cette fin de journée nous pouvions y voir le soleil se coucher, tandis que tout le royaume semblait à notre portée de par l'altitude de la colline. Il y avait un arbre juste à côté, Téthys s'assit contre l'arbre et prit la parole.

 **-Téthys-** Tu…Tu as donc fait ça, Nee-Chan… ?

 **-Athéna-** Tu étais parfaitement méritante Téthys ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Je suis sur que sans cette fichue maladie tu aurais p-

 **-Téthys-** Silence ! Je…Ce n'est pas le problème ! Pourquoi…Pourquoi…POURQUOI AS-TU SACRIFIÉ TON REVE POUR MOI !?

Les mots de ma sœur débordaient de sentiments et m'atteignirent de plein fouet. Ils résonnèrent pendant quelques secondes dans mes oreilles, portés par le vent sur cette colline en retrait du royaume. Aucun bruit n'était audible aux alentours, me laissant seule face au désespoir de ma sœur qui me dévisageait avec colère et tristesse, retenant ses larmes. Pour toute réponse, je détournai le regard, honteuse d'avoir eu recours à des méthodes aussi peu conventionnelles. Je repris la parole à l'intention de celle que j'aimais plus que tout, mais n'osai pas vraiment m'affirmer.

 **-Athéna-** Tu es bien plus importante que n'importe lequel de mes rêves…

 **-Téthys-** J'en ai assez, Athéna. Ou plutôt…J'en ai assez, Sirië nee-chan. J'en ai marre que tu sacrifies tout pour moi ! D'abord ta jeunesse, tu n'as jamais eu d'amies parce que tu veillais sur moi ! Ensuite tes études , tu as dès le début refusé d'entrer dans la garde royale alors que tu en avais le pouvoir !

 **-Athéna-** Himiko je…

 **-Téthys-** Même ta relation avec Shiro-kun tu l'as sacrifiée pour moi… Je…Je sais que tu es amoureuse de Shiro-kun…Et que tu ne le dis pas à cause de moi…J'en ai assez d'être un boulet dans ta vie…J'aimerais pouvoir disparaître…Pour qu'enfin tu sois heureuse….

Les paroles de ma sœur déclenchèrent de la colère en moi. Je la giflai par réflexe. Je ne pouvais pas concevoir qu'elle envisageait de disparaître pour me rendre heureuse alors qu'elle était la seule qui comptait à mes yeux. J'aurais pu m'écrouler sur elle et tout lui dire. Lui dire que je faisais des sacrifices pour qu'elle vive mieux, j'en étais consciente….Mais non, elle n'était pas mon boulet, elle n'était pas mon fardeau…Bien au contraire.

Tandis que ma sœur se frottait la joue en rougissant de honte face à mon acte, ce fut à mon tour de m'indigner, sermonant ma sœur avec les larmes aux yeux.

 **-Athéna-** Tu es ridicule Himiko ! Totalement ridicule !

 **-Téthys-** Huh ? O….Onee-chan… ?

 **-Athéna-** Oui ! Oui j'ai sacrifié mes amis pour toi ! Oui j'ai sacrifié ma carrière pour toi ! Oui j'ai sacrifié cet examen pour toi et même lui je l'ai sacrifié pour toi ! Mais tu n'as pas le droit de me le reprocher ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me reprocher tout ce que je t'ai donné ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me reprocher cet examen ! Parce que….Parce que….. !

Lorsque je réalisai que malgré mes réserves, j'étais en train de déballer mon sac, je savais qu'il n'était plus possible de faire machine arrière. Prenant un ton plus doux pour m'adresser à elle, je laissai la véritable moi s'exprimer, brisant tous les tabous entre nous.

Parce que sans toi…Sans toi ma vie n'a pas de sens. Tout ce qui est autour et derrière nous n'a pas de sens…Téthys…Tu es ma raison de vivre, si tu n'es pas là, je n'ai rien à faire en ce monde…Je n'en ai rien à faire de mes amis, je n'en ai rien à faire de ma carrière ou de cet examen…Même…Même le jeune maître…Si je devais choisir entre toi et le jeune maître, mon choix serait fait immédiatement…Himiko…Tu es tout ce que j'ai au monde…Es-tu trop aveugle pour le voir… ?

Lorsque j'eus fini de déballer mes sentiments à ma sœur, elle baissa la tête, si bien que je ne pus apercevoir son expression. Je fis de même, comme pour répondre à son retranchement sur elle même. Même si nous étions sœurs, si complices, chacune avait au final son propre monde, et je m'en aperçus à ce moment…Sans dire un mot, je relevai la tête, m'approchant de ma jeune sœur, et enfin lorsque je fus arrivée devant elle, je l'étreignis avec tout l'amour qui était en mon être. Elle ne répondit pas un mot face à cette action de ma part, elle se contenta de me rendre la tendresse que j'éprouvais envers elle, et c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin à ce moment, qu'elle me rende de la tendresse. Je n'allais certes pas pouvoir voir le jeune maître à ma guise pendant quelques temps, mais Téthys, elle , était bien plus importante à mes yeux que n'importe quel document en ce monde, même si le document en question était un aller simple vers le bonheur.

Ce fut la dernière querelle de sœurs que moi et Téthys eûmes. Ce dernier jour que nous passâmes ensemble avant qu'elle n'obtienne officiellement son droit d'aller et de venir à sa guise dans le monde des humains. Au final , elle accepta sans broncher la récompense qui lui était adressée par la présence de cette médaille qu'elle accrocha à sa robe d'esprit du duel. Elle pouvait enfin aller et venir comme bon lui semblait, et pour être honnête, j'étais soulagée qu'elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter des conséquences de ses escapades avec le jeune maître.

Une année paisible passa, j'étudiais toujours mon futur métier des archives du temps tandis que Téthys persévérait dans la voie du social. L'une comme l'autre allions régulièrement voir le jeune maître, et je l'avoue que les voyages étaient plus sereins maintenant que ma jeune sœur ne risquait plus rien. Elle passait d'ailleurs plus de temps qu'auparavant avec le jeune maître pour au final ne revenir que pour ses travaux obligatoires. Je l'encourageais à faire ses choix, lui promettant que j'allais réussir l'examen de cette année, et ce fut chose faite, puisque réussir l'examen une seconde fois fut un jeu d'enfant avec tout le travail accompli pour l'emporter la dernière fois. Ainsi, nous fûmes toutes deux capables de rejoindre le jeune maître, passant le plus clair de notre temps en sa compagnie en tant qu'esprits du duel de monstre, nous ne délaissions pas nos études pour autant, puisque lorsque le jeune maître étudiait, nous étudiions avec lui.

Le jeune maître entra dans sa troisième année à la duel académie, la dernière avant le grand départ vers la vie professionnelle qui l'attendait. Malgré les bonnes compétences de Soichiro concernant les duels, il décida de devenir scientifique. Il pensait que l'énergie des duels pouvait être une source utilisée pour répandre le bonheur et la joie dans les cœurs, il disait que c'était moi et ma sœur qui l'avions poussé à croire en cette théorie comme si elle était un fait, que sans nous, rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible. Il ne se rendait pas compte à ce moment, que c'était lui qui nous a sauvé de notre vie, pas l'inverse.

Soichiro mon jeune maître était devenu quelqu'un de respecté à la duel académie. Il était respecté par les rouges slifer et les jaunes râ pour être un bleu obélisque tandis que les élèves de son dortoir l'appréciaient en tant que senpai pour les conseils qu'il donnait. Le jeune maître entamait sa dernière année à la prestigieuse duel académie, passant le plus clair de son temps à étudier pour devenir scientifique.

C'était au final la chambre de son ami, Okabe Rintarou, qui était devenue le laboratoire de sa bande. Il y avait 6 ou 7 membres dans son équipe,tous plus farfelus et déjantés les uns que les autres, mais il avait finalement des amis, et ça me faisait du bien de le voir ainsi.

Un jour, alors que nous vivions tranquillement, Soichiro et moi, nous fûmes surpris par une apparition soudaine , qui, à première vue n'était pas menaçante, mais qui réservait des tas de surprise lorsqu'on y prêtait attention. Nous étions en train de discuter avec le jeune maître qui était dans sa chambre tandis que ses amis faisaient leur vacarme habituel. Cependant, ce jour-là, les camarades de mon jeune maître ramenèrent des personnes auxquelles nous n'aurions pu nous attendre.

 **-Fayris-** Nyan nyaaan ! Je suis Fayris Nyan nyan ! J'aime les nyan, les nyan….Et ….Nyan ?

 **-Erika-** Nyan nyan nya ? Nyan ?

 **-Fayris-** Nyaaaannn !

 **-Hakaze-** Erika…Ne me dis pas que tu comprends ce qu'elle dit… ?

 **-Erika-** Non, mais c'est fun héhéhé !

 **-Soichiro-** Vous me fatiguez….

Mon jeune maître se leva pour aller voir qui étaient les nouvelles personnes pénétrant le laboratoire. Je le suivis, curieuse de voir quelles seraient les bouilles des nouvelles personnes faisant partie de son entourage. Je suis énormément surprise lorsque je vis que les nouvelles personnes arrivées étaient en fait deux jeunes filles, mais encore plus lorsque je vis que la plus vieille des deux, la brune aux yeux verts, était accompagnée par une femme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges me ressemblant en tout point. Tandis que le jeune maître entama la conversation avec les filles, je me mis à entamer la mienne avec ce qui semblait être un esprit du duel vraiment similaire à moi, incrédule.

 **-Sirië-** Qui…Qui es-tu… ? Nous sommes si similaires…C'est étrange…

 **-Athéna-** On m'appelle Athéna. Je suis une esprit du duel.

 **-Sirië-** …Athéna ? On m'appelle Athéna également là d'où je viens….

 **-Athéna-** C'est naturel, Sirië. Toi et moi sommes la même personne, je viens du futur.

 **-Sirië-** Du futur …. !? Comment…Cette fille que tu accompagnes…Elle serait donc…. –

 **-Athéna-** Elle est la fille du jeune maître oui, il a eu une enfant et pour une raison que tu ne peux pas encore comprendre, j'en suis responsable.

Moi…Responsable de la future génération du jeune maître ? Etait-ce vraiment….possible… ? Le jeune maître allait avoir une fille et c'était moi qui allait en porter la responsabilité…Cela me rendait heureuse, à l'intérieur de moi.

 **-Sirië-** Je…Je vois…Comment est le futur, Athéna ?

 **-Athéna-** Je ne peux rien te dire, si ce n'est que je tiens à ce futur qui a été créé, et donc que je ne peux rien te dire de peur que mes paroles ne brisent tes actions. Souviens toi juste que certaines choses doivent être faites, et que même si le malheur en découle, garder la foi peut ouvrir les portes du bonheur.

 **-Sirië-** Je suppose…Que je peux tirer cet enseignement…Héhéhé…Dis, Voltanis est toujours aussi grincheux dans le futur ?

 **-Athéna-** Oui, il l'est toujours, il n'a aucune ouverture d'esprit, tu t'en rendras vite compte.

 **-Sirië-** Dans ce cas je vais éviter de lui faire voir que les humains ne sont pas mauvais…

Nous fûmes interrompus moi et Athéna par quelque chose d'inattendu. La fille du jeune maître s'enfuit, n'arrivant pas à faire face à son père pour je ne sais quelle raison. Athéna, celle qui était avec la jeune fille, la laissa partir, faisant sûrement confiance à la fille qui était avec elle pour l'aider. Pour ma part, je ne comprenais pas.

 **-Athéna-** Sirië, est-ce que je pourrais te demander quelque chose ? Ca serait pour aider la fille du jeune maître.

 **-Sirië-** Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

 **-Athéna-** Laisse moi prendre ta place et parler au jeune maître l'espace d'un instant.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle voulait faire ça, je lui fis confiance, m'eclipsant au profit de la femme qui n'était autre que moi. Lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur mon jeune maître, un amour sincère et pur se dégagea de son expression, me laissant constater à quel point mes sentiments envers Soichiro avaient grandi d'années en années. Elle interpela le jeune maître, le plongeant dans la bulle de communication qui nous était réservée, avant de prendre la parole comme je l'aurais fait à sa place.

 **-Athéna-** Jeune maître. Cette fille est en passe de trouble en ce moment, je peux le ressentir en la regardant. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui pourrait lui dire des choses qui la réconforteraient, mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne puisse pas trouver cette personne.

 **-Soichiro-** Athéna….Pourquoi me dis-tu ça d'un seul coup ? Quel est mon rapport avec cette fille ?

 **-Athéna-** Cette fille est la votre, jeune maître. Elle vient du futur. Je suis moi aussi originaire du futur. La Sirië que vous connaissez m'a laissé prendre contact avec vous.

 **-Soichiro-** C'est…C'est un peu difficile à croire mais….Je n'aime pas mettre en doute ta parole…Mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour elle ?

 **-Athéna-** Je sais son malaise, mais je ne peux pas en dire plus car je tiens à notre futur et je ne voudrais pas le modifier. Pourriez-vous aller la voir et répéter ce que je vais vous dire ? Elle doit entendre ces mots de votre bouche.

 **-Soichiro-** Tout ce que tu voudras, Athéna.

Je suivis alors les deux personnes jusqu'à sortir du bâtiment et gagner l'une des étendues d'eau non loin du bâtiment. Cette jeune fille était assise avec son amie , ruminant devant le lac. Je restai spectatrice tandis que mon homologue du futur se joignit à elles en compagnie du jeune mâitre, indiquant à ce dernier ce qu'il avait à dire pour donner de l'espoir à sa fille.

 **-Athéna-** Il y a quelqu'un pour lequel tu te fais du soucis n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai deviné rien qu'en lisant tes yeux. Okabe m'a raconté que vous avez traversé le temps. Je ne sais pas si vous venez du passé où du futur, mais je suppose que vous venez empêcher quelque chose de se produire. Auquel cas, garde à l'esprit ceci Hakaze : La fatalité n'est pas toujours quelque chose de mauvais. Parfois, des tas de belles choses découlent d'un élément tragique. Il suffit d'avoir l'esprit assez ouvert pour savoir quelle est la bonne décision à prendre.

 **-Hakaze-** Soichiro….

 **-Athéna-** Inutile de t'imposer la réussite. Si jamais tu échoues, quelle importance ? C'est aussi en échouant que l'on devient adulte. Peu importe les conséquences, après tout, l'amour n'a pas besoin de preuves. Il n'existe qu'une seule preuve réelle et authentique, et il ne suffit pas des actes pour la percevoir ou la montrer.

 **-Hakaze-** Je vois….Ces mots me rappellent ceux de mon père…Merci beaucoup, Soichiro.

 **-Soichiro-** Héhéhé…Le plaisir est pour moi. Alors, on retourne dans la chambre ? Vous avez débarqué ici, tout le monde veut vous connaître maintenant, Lab member 009 et 010.

Les mots que prononcèrent Athéna à l'intention de la fille du jeune maître rendirent le sourire à cette dernière, la laissant reprendre du courage et afficher un sourire sincère sur son visage. Elle reprit espoir et fut plus ouverte toute la soirée, tandis que j'observais de mon côté celle qui allait être ma nouvelle maîtresse avec compassion. Elle ressemblait énormément au jeune maître, mais possédait aussi d'autres manières familières mais que je n'arrivais pas à resituer. Téthys aurait été là, elle aurait fondu en larmes de joie…Mais elle était occupée avec Voltanis ce soir donc elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

 **-Sirië-** Dis Athéna, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

 **-Athéna-** Hm ? Demande moi donc, tu sais que je suis ouverte au débat.

 **-Sirië-** A quoi ressemblera l'épouse du jeune maître ? Peux-tu me la décrire un petit peu ?

 **-Athéna-** Je ne pense pas pouvoir te dire exactement ce qu'elle est….Mais il épousera la plus merveilleuse des femmes. Tu l'accepteras malgr les sentiments que tu as pour lui, car leur relation te comblera de bonheur. Et puis…Quand Hakaze naîtra, ta vie va prendre un nouveau tournant, puisqu'accompagner un enfant grandissant est une nouvelle aventure assez trépidante et pleine de surprises.

 **-Sirië-** Je vois….Je suppose que c'est un bel avenir qui nous attend alors…

Je lançai un sourire à mon homologue temporel tandis que je retournai auprès de mon jeune maître afin de l'assister pendant ce combat rude qui s'annonçait à lui. J'étais toute chamboulée, on ne faisait pas une telle rencontre tous les jours, pourtant je l'avais faite…Le jeune maître allait avoir une enfant…Qu'elle était ravissante…J'étais heureuse de pouvoir prétendre être aux côtés de son enfant un jour…J'imagine que Himiko devait être auprès du jeune maître, qui devait maintenant être assez vieux à l'époque où la jeune fille qui était sa fille avait passé la vingtaine d'années, c'était stupéfiant.

La soirée passa, puis le lendemain revint, avec une nouvelle difficulté à gérer.

 **-Hakaze-** Cela ne me pose AUCUN problème, Gamin. Mais tu devrais savoir que de là où je viens, je suis l'assistante d'un scientifique possédant bien plus de connaissances que toi. Et nous avons créé le processus de voyage dans le temps depuis des années déjà ~

 **-Soichiro-** Serait-ce une provocation, jeune femme ?

 **-Hakaze-** Bien sûr que cela en est une, gamin ~

 **-Soichiro-** Dans ce cas, je ne connais qu'un moyen de régler nos différents. Cela tombe à la perfection, Hakaze. J'allais justement te dire que la machine avait besoin de plus de puissance pour fonctionner. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, mais je pense avoir la solution.

 **-Athéna-** Ces deux-là se ressemblent bien n'est-ce pas ?

 **-Sirië-** En effet hahaha. Nous allons devoir nous affronter j'imagine ?

 **-Athéna-** En effet. Ne crois cependant pas qu'une jeunette a ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une chance face à moi. ~

 **-Sirië-** Oh, sois sûre de prendre tes cachets pour éviter d'avoir des courbatures après ça alors ~

Moi et mon homologue pouffâmes de rire en même temps tandis que nous suivîmes les jeunes maîtres à l'extérieur, sur leur terrain de combat. Les deux protagonistes du combat se mirent en position tandis que je me préparai….Et enfin, ils se décidèrent à attaquer.

 **-Athéna-** Je suis présente pour vous, jeune maîtresse.

 **-Sirië-** Nous vaincrons ensemble, jeune maître.

 **-Soichiro et Hakaze-** Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, nous sommes ami(e)s !

Je me lançai avec le jeune maître, et ma sœur qui nous rejoignit entre temps, dans une bataille assez colossale contre Hakaze la fille et mon homologue du futur. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que l'entraînement avec la progéniture de mon maître actuel allait donner quelque chose de similaire. Leurs esprits étaient en accord total, comme guidés par la même lumière. Tandis que cette Hakaze combattait en accord avec la Athéna que j'étais devenue, je crus voir une complicité entre elle et mon homologue similaire, si ce n'était encore plus intense que celle que je partageais avec Téthys, ma sœur.

Le combat se termina par notre victoire, puisque ma dite sœur nous avait rejoint pour donner un trois contre un. Nous n'avions jamais combattus de la sorte et pour être honnête, c'était un très bon entraînement. La fille du jeune maître et mon homologue du futur repartirent quelques temps après ça. Mais alors que nous pensions que cela allait se terminer là, notre jeune maître prononça des mots qui nous surprirent tous, autant sa fille que moi et Athéna.

 **-Soichiro-** Hakaze. Tu n'es pas de ce monde. Il ne faut pas t'attarder ici si tu peux quitter ces lieux. Nous avons créé des liens avec vous, si nous continuons d'évoluer à vos côtés, nous pourrions créer un paradoxe…Peut être même en avons nous déjà créé un à vrai dire..Hahaha….

 **-Hakaze-** Que veux-tu dire, Soichiro… ?

 **-Soichiro-** Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il est temps pour toi de laisser ton père accomplir les actes de sa vie. J'ai encore des tas de choses à faire avant que nous nous voyons de nouveau, ma fille. Alors pour le moment, disons nous au revoir, d'accord ?

 **-Hakaze-** Tu as de la chance que je me suis promis de ne pas pleurer devant toi. Passe le bonjour à maman quand tu la rencontreras, et dis lui qu'elle a été vraiment forte pour avoir supporté un tel homme pendant toutes ces années ~

 **-Soichiro-** Nous avons le même caractère, je renvoie le compliment à celui qui voudra bien de toi dans le futur , gamine ~

 **-Hakaze-** Héhéhé ~ Je lui souhaite bien du courage aussi ~ Erika. Il est temps pour nous de partir.

Tandis que la fille qui répondait au nom d'Erika faisait ses propres adieux, ce fut au tour d'Athéna de me faire les siens. Elle me fit promettre de laisser le futur se dérouler, et que quoiqu'il arrivait je devais garder espoir. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi elle mettait l'accent sur le fait de rester passive, mais ce n'était pas important pour le moment.

Ce fut l'évènement qui marqua la fin de notre périple à la duel académie .Notre jeune maître, fraîchement diplômé de la duel académie, entama une carrière de scientifique, en premier lieu chez Kaiba Corporation dans laquelle il devint un technicien important. Il permit à la Kaiba Corporation de développer d'avantage de technologie dans le monde du duel de monstres et à construire l'énergie de demain comme il le disait si bien. La ville de Domino City connut un essor gigantesque quelques années plus tard, faisant d'elle la ville la mieux équipée dans le monde. Le jeune maître réalisa son rêve et devint scientifique, travaillant sur un réacteur Ener-D qui allait révolutionner l'énergie et la ville en elle-même. Elle allait donner assez d'énergie pour permettre moins de labeur physique au profit de l'espérance de vie de tout le monde.

Himiko de son côté avait réussi sa carrière sociale, elle était devenue assistante sociale pour aider les esprits de duel sans attaches à rester dans le droit chemin. Elle accueillait des familles tous les jours, les familles d'accueil pour être précise, afin de contrôler le développement des esprits du duel et prendre des mesures pour eux si quelque chose n'allait pas bien, ma sœur était fière de son travail…Quant à moi, j'étais en dernière année d'études avant d'accéder au travail des terres du temps…

Cependant…

Cependant…

Mon espoir de carrière , mon espoir de vie même, s'envola en une fraction de secondes, ce jour où ma vie, celle d'Himiko, et celle du jeune maître fut mises en jeu, et perdues à jamais…

…..


	24. Athéna 4 : Le prix du bonheur

watch?v=w8pbSDqruMY

Ce jour la fut le jour qui marqua un tournant dans notre vie à tous.

Notre jeune maître avait la vingtaine et travaillait désormais en tant que scientifique pour la ville de Domino City, rebaptisée Néo Domino City, qui fournissait une technologie sans précédent grâce à l'énergie Ener-D accumulée de par les duels et les esprits du duel. Le travail du jeune maître consistait à contrôler la puissance des réacteurs Ener D tout en faisant des recherches pour améliorer la stabilité des réacteurs. J'avoue que je ne comprenais pas grand chose au travail du jeune maître, mais j'étais toujours à ses côtés, pour le jour où il aurait besoin de moi. J'étais heureuse de remplir ce rôle. Téthys avait sa vie, bien qu'elle venait toujours avec moi, elle était elle aussi devenue une adulte au final, et je n'avais plus besoin de veiller sur elle comme au premier jour…

C'est ce que je crus…Mais je me trompais lourdement.

 **-Fudo-** Namatame, j'ai essayé de dialoguer avec nos supérieurs hiérarchiques à propos de la fin du projet Yusei. Cependant, aucun d'eux ne veut arrêter le projet. Les frères Goodwin sont contre également.

 **-Soichiro-** Ne pouvez-vous pas appuyer le fait que vous savez mieux que quiconque l'avancée de ce projet et son instabilité ?

 **-Fudo-** C'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire. Mais il y a eu un problème. J'ai appris que ce n'était pas notre gouvernement qui finançait les recherches de développement de l'Ener-D mais un partenaire commercial. En échange de quoi nous partagerions la technologie en question une fois maîtrisée.

 **-Soichiro-** Je vois. Je comprends pourquoi cette affaire vous a échappé des mains dès le début avec votre équipe, et je comprends également pourquoi ils refusent d'arrêter le projet…Que pouvons-nous faire désormais ?

 **-Fudo-** Je compte faire quelque chose de très grave pour empêcher le réacteur de surchauffer et entraîner avec lui la chute de la ville. Je vais avoir besoin de vous, Soichiro Namatame.

 **-Soichiro-** Je vous écoute.

Quelques temps plus tard, nous apprîmes la triste vérité à propos du professeur Fudo. Le jeune maître n'avait rien dit, mais le professeur Fudo avait tenté d'arrêter par lui même le générateur Ener-D afin qu'il n'explose pas en créant un accident de grande ampleur. Il avait cependant été arrêté avant et fut par conséquence déchu du poste de chef sur le projet Ener-D . Le jeune maître, le professeur fudo, et Rex Goodwin étaient tous les trois désormais sous les directives de Rudger Goodwin, le bras droit du professeur Fudo à l'époque.

Les recherches reprirent de plus belle, et pour être honnête j'avais un mauvais sentiment à propos de ça également. Je restais en permanence avec le jeune maître pour être prête à le sauver d'un éventuel danger imminent. J'étais prête à tout pour sauver le jeune maître.

Ce que je pensais être une menace pour les temps à venir fut une menace imminente. C'était un jour de pluie, enfin une nuit, une nuit sombre et presque malsaine. Comme pas mal de fois, l'équipe de scientifiques était restée sur place afin de contrôler la stabilité du réacteur , qui devenait de plus en plus instable au fil du temps. Rudger Goodwin n'écoutait pas les arguments du professeur Fudo, ni ceux de mon jeune maître, il ne voulait rien entendre et son jeune frère Rex Goodwin était son principal soutien.

Cette soirée là nous entendîmes un bruit étrange dans le réacteur, comme un sifflement perçant perpétuel qui écrasait notre audition. L'équipe s'affolait, cherchant une solution pour mettre fin à ce dysfonctionnement. Alors que le jeune maître et le professeur Fudo étaient tous deux occupés à contenir au maximum la pression, je vis quelque chose qui me laissa bouche bée. Je me ruai rapidement sur le jeune maître qui ne comprit pas ce que je fis, avant d'activer in extremis mon pouvoir afin de protéger celui pour lequel j'aurais donné ma vie.

Une grande explosion d'une ampleur phénoménale eut soudainement lieu, emportant tout sur son passage, nous n'eûmes pas le temps de réaliser, puisque je devais fuir le plus vite possible afin de protéger mon jeune maître. Afin d'éviter cette catastrophe, je dus me réfugier dans le monde des esprits avec mon jeune maître pendant une fraction de secondes, puis revenir de l'autre côté de Domino City…La ville était coupée en deux par l'énergie du réacteur qui avait explosé, tout était en ruines…Je laissai mon maître au sol, Téthys n'était heureusement pas avec nous. Le jeune maître s'écroula , abasourdi par ce qu'il se passait.

 **-Athéna-** Jeune maître….Je suis soulagée que vous n'ayez rien.

 **-Soichiro-** Je…Athéna….Tout ça…Que s'est-il passé exactement….. ?

 **-Athéna-** La centrale a explosé. J'ai pu vous sauver in extremis car je vous observais depuis le début de la soirée. Ma parole n'aura sûrement aucun impact sur vous, mais je peux vous assurer que ce fut Rudger Goodwin qui , dans votre dos, poussa la puissance du réacteur à son niveau maximal. L'explosion était préméditée, jeune maître.

 **-Soichiro-** P…Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça…. ? Professeur….Toutes ces personnes qui paient….Je….Je ne sais plus quoi faire…..

Un bruit sourd retentit derrière nous avant même que nous pûmes réagir. En effet, un homme apparut de nulle part dans un torrent de ténèbres. Il était d'un teint mat , ce qui empêchait de bien discerner son visage étant donné qu'il n'y avait que très peu de source de lumière. Il possédait des cheveux blancs qui se dressaient en nombre sur son crâne. Habillé d'une tenue ornée de lignes rouges, la couleur de ses yeux, l'homme semblait satisfait par tout ce chaos. Il regarda son œuvre, exprimant un franc rictus face à toute cette folie. Cet homme, c'était celui qui avait actionné l'explosion, Rudger Goodwin. Mon jeune maître était choqué par l'apparition de cet antagoniste improvisé. Alors que je me préparais à le protéger, il tenta de faire face à l'homme avec la raison qu'il avait à l'intérieur.

-Rudger- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu survives, Soichiro Namatame. Par un heureux hasard, le professeur Fudo n'a pas eu cette chance.

 **-Soichiro-** Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça Goodwin !? Pourquoi avez vous sacrifié tout le monde !?

-Rudger- N'est-ce pas évident ? L'Ener-D est une puissance formidable, bien trop formidable pour laisser des citoyens s'en servir comme simple source d'électricité ou de gaz. Tu as peut être l'idéal d'un monde équitable, mais je ne le partage pas, désolé.

 **-Soichiro-** Vous avez fait tout ça pour le pouvoir…. !?

-Rudger- Oui. J'ai saboté moi même l'expérience du début jusqu'à la fin. C'était divertissant de détruire votre projet Yusei du début jusqu'à la fin alors qu'il était si bien ficelé. Hahahahahaha !

Mon jeune maître serra les poings, dégouté par l'homme dont les idéaux étaient totalement différents des siens. J'étais tout aussi outrée par le fait que l'homme ait sacrifié autant de vies en cette nuit funeste, simplement pour une source de pouvoir telle que l'Ener-D. C'était à cause de personnes comme lui que Voltanis ne tolérait pas les humains, c'était à cause de lui que mon jeune maître n'avait jamais eu sa chance face au juge du sanctuaire céleste…Tout ça c'était leur faute…

Mon jeune maître lâcha un « Crève Goodwin ! » qui retentit dans la soirée ténébreuse et humide. Je me ruai imméditament sur l'homme afin de l'attaquer, mais alors que j'allais lui porter un coup qui allait être assez difficile à encaisser, je fus stoppée par une force invisible nous empêchant de toucher l'homme lugubre et malsain. Ce dernier commença à rire face à nous. Il était apparemment satisfait par le fait que nous ayons essayé en vain. Il reprit la parole d'un ton sadique et excité.

-Rudger- Hahaha…Je vois…Je suppose que je n'avais pas prévu que tu sois quelqu'un d'anormal, Soichiro Namatame. Cependant, tu as perdu d'avance cette bataille ! Il est temps pour moi de finir mon travail ! Apparais ! Esprit de la terre immortel Uru !

Je fus soudainement alertée par quelque chose qui me poussa à revenir me dresser à côté du maître. Je sentis soudain un danger imminent arriver vers nous…Et mon jeune maître semblait le sentir aussi. Mon cœur palpitait, j'avais des suées , tandis que la terre sous nos pieds tremblait comme jamais avant. Nous fûmes entourés par des espèces de flammes violettes qui définirent un périmètre duquel je ne pouvais sortir. Ces flammes d'énergie mauve ne brûlaient pas la végétation de cet espace de verdure, elles semblaient simplement servir de barrière d'énergie nous empêchant de sortir.

Cherchant la vraie menace, je vis alors le sol s'ouvrir derrière Rudger. Une araignée immense de couleur noire se dressa derrière lui. Elle brillait d'une lueur rougeâtre qui s'incrusta également en elle par le biais de rayures qui brillaient également dans la nuit épaisse et sombre. Sans savoir jusqu'où s'étendait la puissance de l'insecte géant, je me préparais à faire face à l'homme. Me tournant face au jeune maître, je compris que j'avais son consentement total pour puiser dans ses ressources énergétiques..

Nous nous lancâmes donc dans un combat qui allait nous coûter très cher. Rudger attaqua et je dus lutter pendant quelques minutes, avant d'impliquer ma sœur même dans le combat. Cependant, à ma grande surprise et mon grand désarroi, ce fut Téthys qui prit une attaque irréversible.

Nous laissant dans une impasse, Rudger prit l'avantage, nous lançant une attaque qui allait nous être fatale.

watch?v=nVFaSf0wHNk

Lorsque l'attaque parvint presque jusqu'à nous mais s'évapora lorsqu'elle allait nous toucher. Nous rouvrîmes tous deux les yeux, constatant avec stupeur la présence d'un nouvel élément dans la bataille. Je le connaissais, c'était Ultimaya, le dragon cramoisi, qui s'était interposé entre l'homme sombre et nous. Je m'exclamai « Nous sommes sauvés », soulagée par l'apparition du dragon, et regardant l'homme fuir devant ce nouveau protagoniste. Mais notre combat ne faisait que commencer, puisque je devais absolument rentrer au sanctuaire céleste et faire face à mes responsabilités envers Téthys et Voltanis.

Avec le peu de forces qu'il me restait, je regagnai l'habitation de mon jeune maître en le portant lui et ma sœur, tous deux inconscients. Je déposai mon propriétaire dans son lit et regagnai mon monde avec ma sœur.

Lorsque je fus arrivée au sanctuaire céleste, la première chose que je fis fut de me rendre immédiatement à l'infirmerie , l'hôpital des esprits du duel , afin d'y soigner ma sœur. Je racontai que nous fûmes attaquées en mission avec notre propriétaire et qu'elle avait encaissé le venin de l'araignée mais était tombée inconsciente. Téthys partit alors en urgence au bloc opératoire, m'empêchant ainsi de l'accompagner d'avantage.

Voltanis fut mis au courant de toute l'affaire, et me convoqua dans la journée en conséquence alors que je prenais du repos. Je sentis la colère du juge du sanctuaire céleste peser sur moi. Emmener une novice dans une telle mission alors qu'elle n'était pas qualifiée comme nous l'étions, nous , formés pour les terres du temps, était quelque chose d'inconcevable et ne méritait qu'une seule peine. Ce fut ainsi que Voltanis mit fin à mon cycle universitaire et donc à mes études en guise de sanction à la hauteur de mes actions. A vrai dire, je n'avais aucun ressenti vis à vis de tout cela. J'étais bien trop préoccupée par l'état de Téthys et du jeune maître. J'allais le voir de temps en temps, mais il était toujours plongé dans un sommeil profond. Lorsqu'il m'appela à son tour, j'étais occupée à veiller ma sœur, je ne pouvais donc pas répondre à son appel.

J'appris quelques jours plus tard que Téthys allait être soignée par une équipe de Jeral Radieux. Je pouvais donc la laisser seule pendant ce temps, enfin, je devais la laisser seule, puisqu'une présence quelconque suffisait à ce que le soin échoue. Je me rendis donc voir le jeune maître qui était cette fois réveillé. Il semblait avoir repris des forces, mais j'étais toujours inquiète à son propos.

Je retournai auprès de Téthys. On m'apprit alors que le traitement des Jéral Radieux ne pouvait que prolonger légèrement sa vie, et qu'une analyse était nécessaire pour effectuer d'avantages de soins. J'étais détruite par cette annonce, mais je ne pus même pas l'exprimer, puisqu'on ne me laissa même pas le temps de pleurer le sort de ma sœur qu'il fallut me faire signer des papiers pour transférer Téthys dans l'unité de Lily la conseillère télépathique. On me dit qu'elle devait me recevoir du lendemain, et que je pouvais amener d'éventuels proches de Téthys afin d'en discuter. A ce moment, un seul nom me vint en tête.

Lorsque j'amenai le jeune homme le lendemain , nous vîmes Téthys dans l'état dans lequel nous l'avions laissée la dernière fois. Elle était toujours inconsciente, elle respirait encore mais souffrait le martyre…Le spectacle était difficilement soutenable pour moi qui avait connu ma sœur enjouée rêveuse et pleine de vie, et pour être honnête, si je devais la perdre, je la suivrais. Elle était tout ce que j'avais…Mais alors que je ruminais ma peine, je me rendis compte de ce qu'il se passait, il y avait quelqu'un d'encore plus troublé que moi ici.

 **-Soichiro-** Téthys ! Tu ne t'en remets pas !? Réveille toi !

 **-Athéna-** … Téthys est dans un salle état, Soichiro-Sama..

 **-Soichiro-** Elle…Elle va mourir ?

 **-Athéna-** Attendons le verdict de Lily.

-Lily- Bonjour à vous, je suis Lily la conseillère télépathique, je viens examiner la patiente. Veuillez rester assis.

Lily examina Téthys, l'ausculta différemment de ce que j'avais vu dans le monde des humains, ses assistants les duo gellens, l'aidaient à soulever la patiente inconsciente, Lily fronça les sourcils, puis prit son carnet afin d'y noter des tas d'inscriptions étranges. Elle se tourna vers nous

-Lily- Bien, je suppose que je peux parler devant cet homme, Athéna ?

 **-Athéna-** Bien sur, il est un ami proche…Qu'en concluez-vous, Lily ?

-Lily- Son cas est très grave , sur un humain , le venin de l'araignée n'aurait aucun effet néfaste, car le sang d'un humain purifie lui même les bactéries à petite échelle pour refaire du sang nouveau. Cependant, ici notre cas est différent. Téthys a été infectée par le venin de l'araignée. Nous avons essayé de lui administrer des antidotes adaptés aux fées de son espèce, mais nous n'avons pas pu améliorer son état. Son organisme ignore littéralement tous les remèdes que nous lui donnons. A l'heure actuelle, il ne me reste que quelques heures pour tenter de sauver Téthys. Le venin de l'araignée est en train de transformer son métabolisme, cela va entraîner sa mort.

 **-Soichiro-** E…Etes-vous sûre, Lily ?

-Lily- Oui, mon verdict est sans appel, rien ne peut la sauver.

Je savais à ce moment qu'aider le jeune maître serait transgresser ouvertement les règles de mon monde, Voltanis ne me le pardonnerait jamais, et j'étais prête à en subir les conséquences. J'avais déjà tout sacrifié pour ma sœur, et j'étais prête à sacrifier d'avantage, pour Téthys…Et pour mon jeune maî…Pour mon ami, Soichiro Namatame.

 **-Athéna-** Je vous suivrai n'importe où. Parce que nous sommes amis, Soichiro.

L'homme me sourit , comme il me l'avait fait au premier jour. Ce sourire qui me donnait des ailes me poussa à brandir mon sceptre pour attaquer la conseillère télépathique. Je la projetai contre le mur, elle qui ne voulait pas disparaître de notre route. Nous fuîmes ainsi ensemble le monde des esprits , accompagnés par Tethys, non, Himiko ma sœur. Soichiro me pria de lui faire confiance, il amena la jeune fille dans un quartier de la ville afin de la faire consulter par un médecin qu'il connaissait. Il cria qu'une transplantation sanguine était indispensable, et après quelques arguments, réussit à convaincre le médecin de pratiquer cette transplantation..

…..

Quant à moi…

Quant à moi…

Je dus répondre de mes actes devant Voltanis. Alors que ma sœur et mon ami étaient en convalescence , Voltanis me convoqua au sanctuaire céleste. On m'apprit que j'avais commis l'irréparable en m'attaquant à un de mes semblables et que je devais être punie de mort immédiatement, mais que Lily la conseillère télépathique avait témoigné en ma faveur, invoquant le fait que j'étais guidée par l'amour de ma sœur et que je n'avais aucune intention de commettre le mal. On m'annonça donc qu'un procès allait avoir lieu me mettant moi, Himiko et Soichiro en cause, et ce dès que les patients seront réveillés.

Et Voltanis ne se fit pas attendre, puisqu'à peine mes amis furent guéris qu'il nous transporta tous dans le tribunal du sanctuaire céleste. Nous étions tous les trois côté barre des accusés, sous le regard incrédule de Soichiro Namatame.

 **-Soichiro-** Athéna, nous sommes ici pour l'agression n'est-ce pas… ?

 **-Athéna-** Oui. J'ai tenté de plaider notre cause, mais j'ai échoué, pardonnez-moi, jeune maître.

 **-Soichiro-** Ne t'en fais pas. Nous savions que nous allions passer par là.

 **-Téthys-** Soichiro….Athéna…Ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi payeriez vous pour m'avoir sauvé la vie ! Quelle justice se prétend contre le sauvetage d'une vie !?

 **-Voltanis-** Ce n'est que la mienne, jeune sotte.

Voltanis apparut devant nous. Son air était glacial. Il n'allait pas montrer la moindre clémence, même si Lily avait parlé contre notre exécution, au final nous n'étions que des criminels. Il ne pouvait rien contre Soichiro fort heureusement, mais moi et Téthys allions prendre une peine énorme, surtout Téthys…

 **-Voltanis-** Téthys. Etant donné que ton sang a été mélangé à celui d'un humain, comme tout le monde ici présente le sait, ce sang va se mélanger au tien et peu à peu te faire perdre toutes tes facultés de fée et donc d'esprit du duel. Tu vas progressivement perdre tout ce qui fait de toi un esprit du duel. En d'autres termes, tu deviendras humaine. Je ne prononce donc aucune sentence à ton égard, étant donné que l'opération que tu as subie te privera de l'accès au sanctuaire céleste.

 **-Téthys-** Oui…J'étais au courant avant de venir ici. Voltanis. Je vous parle en tant qu'esprit du duel mais aussi en tant que femme….Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi..Je suis désolée du fait que ma dernière parution devant vous soit décorée d'une telle disgrâce. Congédiez-moi, Voltanis.

 **-Voltanis-** Bien, c'est avec profond regret que je fais cela, sincèrement. Puisse ta vie dans l'autre monde être couronnée de succès.

Soichiro n'eut même pas le temps de protester que Téthys disparut, elle fut bannie du sanctuaire céleste à ce moment précis, sous mon regard impuissant. Je préférais ça que de la savoir morte à vrai dire…Voltanis reprit.

 **-Voltanis-** Athéna. Par la présente je t'informe que tu es congédiée du sanctuaire céleste. Le contrat moral que tu as avec cet homme est maintenu et se brisera lorsqu'il étendra sa lignée. Lorsque son premier enfant verra le jour, ton engagement moral avec cet homme prendra fin et un nouvel engagement sera créé avec son enfant. Une fois que ce nouvel engagement aura pris effet, tu seras capable de revenir ici. Prends ce temps en compte pour réaliser à quel point il est futile d'aller aussi loin pour un homme.

 **-Athéna-** Bien. Tout comme Téthys, je m'excuse pour paraître devant vous dans un contexte si honteux. Mais je m'estime heureuse. Contrairement à elle, j'aurai le bonheur de vous revoir un jour. Vous pouvez me congédier.

watch?v=nVFaSf0wHNk

Voltanis me congédia, m'envoyant hors du sanctuaire céleste. Mon jeune maître suivit peu après moi. Nous étions tous dans la maison de Soichiro. Nous trouvâmes Téthys, non, Himiko qui reprit connaissance, elle était assise au sol. Le jeune maître se rua sur elle pour voir si elle allait bien, mais ce qu'il découvrit le choqua. Himiko avait perdu la mémoire. Elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir me concernant ou concernant le monde des esprits. La voix et la chaleur de Soichiro la confortèrent dans l'idée qu'elle connaissait l'homme, mais elle avait perdu la faculté de me percevoir. Ce jour là je perdis ma sœur avec qui j'étais complice, avec qui j'avais eu des moments forts, mais c'était pour le mieux, elle était vivante après tout, et même si elle ne me verra jamais plus, à ce moment j'étais heureuse. Mon jeune maître me promit cependant de faire la liaison entre moi et elle.

Soichiro quant à lui, au courant des sentiments de Himiko à son égard, et se sentant responsable d'elle, décida de faire d'elle son épouse. Ils s'installèrent loin de la ville, enfin, pas si loin de la ville quand on y regarde bien, puisqu'ils revinrent à Satellite lorsque Soichiro donna naissance à son premier enfant. Il l'appela Hakaze.

Lorsqu'Hakaze vint au monde, moi et Soichiro nous fîmes comme convenu avec Voltanis, nos adieux. Il perdit à son tour la faculté de me percevoir. C'était la punition de Voltanis à mon égard, me condamner à la solitude. Je le réalisai à ce moment. Je n'avais plus ma sœur ni le jeune maître. Jamais plus je ne verrai ce sourire pensais-je…Pourtant je compris bien vite ce qui était la plus belle chose de toute ma vie. Lorsque l'enfant eut six mois, et qu'il sourit pour la première fois à sa mère. Son sourire était le même, exactement le même que son père. Elle était l'enfant précieuse, le fruit de l'homme que j'aimais, le fruit de la femme que j'aimais le plus sur cette terre. Nous avions finalement un descendant dans notre lignée, Hakaze Namatame représentait mon avenir, mon nouveau bâton de vie…C'est là que je compris que je n'étais plus seule, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que je ne trouve un nouveau but dans ma vie.

Cette admiration pour le monde des humains m'aura décidément porté bien loin, moi et ma sœur avions vécu des tas de choses, que nous n'aurions jamais vécu sans cette soif insatiable de connaissance et cette curiosité intarissable. Ma sœur était désormais heureuse, au final tous ses rêves étaient devenus réalité. Elle avait pu épouser l'homme dont elle était éprise depuis toujours, et me donna la génération suivante que j'espérais tant. J'étais vraiment heureuse, heureuse que malgré tout le malheur, nous nous en sortîmes si bien.

Soichiro monta une guilde quelques temps plus tard à Satellite afin de lutter contre les inégalités entre la ville et cette dernière. Il reçut une approbation de Rex Goodwin qui finançait le mouvement en échange de régler les problèmes de la criminalité que la garde ne pouvait résoudre. Ce fut ainsi que Soichiro, Himiko, et la petite Hakaze vécurent leur quotidien familial au fil des années entre les activités de guilde et les moments intimes…

…

Tandis que moi….Je restai éternelle spectatrice de ce bonheur….


	25. Face à face avec le juge

Le récit d'Athéna était assez surprenant, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que la mère d'Hakaze était en fait un esprit du duel ? Et Athéna serait sa tante et aurait déjà transgressé les règles pour Soichiro Namatame…Je l'avoue que c'était difficile à admettre, pourtant, c'était la vérité apparemment. Je regardais Athéna, choqué par ces révélations. Elle affichait une pointe de gêne face à cette situation, pourtant j'avais fait bien pire devant elle, mais elle était persuadée d'avoir commis l'irréparable.

Au final, pour adoucir l'atmosphère, je pris la parole d'un ton doux. J'étais malgré tout impressionné par tout le vécu de la femme en face de moi.

 **-Reisuke-** Je suis admiratif, Athéna.

 **-Athéna-** Admiratif ? Comment peux-tu être admiratif de moi ? Tu as bien écouté mon récit ?

 **-Reisuke-** Ouais, tu n'as rien fait de mal, pourtant, tout le monde du duel se bat pour t'emprisonner, et tu continues à faire ce qui te semble juste. Tu es une vraie guerrière, Athéna.

 **-Athéna-** Je suppose que j'ai toujours eu les motivations pour me battre, mais je ne suis pas vraiment une guerrière si je ne suis pas entourée par les personnes que j'aime.

 **-Reisuke-** Hahaha…Allez, nous devrions nous coucher, il se fait tard désormais et demain nous avons une longue journée devant nous.

 **-Jessica-** On vient à peine de finir une mission, Reisuke, tu as déjà des plans pour demain ?

 **-Reisuke-** Ouais. Je vais aller voir Voltanis moi même pour obtenir l'aval des terres du temps.

 **-Jessica-** T'es pas un peu taré toi ? T'es un criminel je te signale !

 **-Reisuke-** J'm'en tape. Je te l'ai dis, je ferai ce qui me semble juste, et puis je dois impérativement demander quelque chose à Voltanis. Il faut que j'ai la confirmation de quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qui pourrait bien révéler la vérité sur Athéna et Himiko.

Cette phrase laissa un vide dans l'assistance. Athéna me regardait , troublée par l'annonce que je venais de faire, pourtant j'avais vraiment quelque chose à dire à Voltanis, une chose décisive qui pourrait renverser le cours de la partie commencée depuis ce matin. Nous allâmes tous nous coucher finalement. Enfin, il fut difficile pour moi de fermer l'oeil, mais je suppose que je m'inquiétais pour rien. Demain la bataille allait devenir la notre, nous allions gagner contre Voltanis, et cela me suffisait pour être confiant.

….

Je me réveillai alors qu'il faisait encore nuit. Il devait être aux alentours de 5 heures du matin, puisque le ciel commençait à virer du noir au bleu marine. Je ne sais pas ce qui me réveilla pour être honnête, mais je ne pouvais pas ignorer cette pression que je ressentis soudain. Lorsque je m'assis, je vis Athéna, face au ciel, contemplant l'horizon. Elle avait laissé tomber l'armure qu'elle portait, et son sceptre également. Je me rendis compte à quel point sans ses armes, dans une simple tunique, elle avait vraiment l'air d'une humaine. Je vins m'asseoir à côté d'elle, elle remarqua ma présence et me sourit en silence. Elle prit la parole.

 **-Athéna-** J'ai le sentiment que c'est la dernière fois que je verrai ce paysage.

 **-Reisuke-** Je pense que c'est la dernière fois que nous le voyons en effet, autant pour moi que pour toi et Jessica. Nous irons dans les terres du temps bientôt retrouver Metaion et nous rentrerons à la maison tous ensemble.

-Athéna– Penses-tu vraiment pouvoir convaincre Voltanis de nous donner son aval pour les terres du temps ? J'ai été déchue de mes capacités rappelle toi.

 **-Reisuke-** J'ai un argument qui je pense pourra nous aider. Fais moi confiance, At'chan.

 **-Athéna-** At'chan ? Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu ce nom. Appelle moi plutôt Sirië

 **-Reisuke-** Nah, ca fait trop bizarre. Je t'ai toujours connu sous le nom d'Athéna. D'ailleurs, je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi voir Voltanis.

 **-Athéna-** Huh ? Voltanis veut ma mort tu sais ? C'est à la limite de l'inconscience là !

 **-Reisuke-** Tu penses que je t'ai sauvée pour te laisser mourir une seconde fois ? Fais moi confiance, je te ramènerai saine et sauve.

 **-Athéna-** ….Je suppose que je te dois quelque chose, alors je te donne ma confiance.

Avec la confiance d'Athéna acquise, j'étais désormais bien plus que sur de moi pour affronter cette épreuve. Athéna quitta donc Jessica comme je lui demandai, je ne voulais pas que Jessica prenne un risque quelconque, même si c'était au prix de me faire perdre la santé, je ne pouvais pas faire prendre des risques à Jessica d'avantage. Elle m'était devenue trop précieuse. Ainsi, ce fut le troisième esprit du duel qui prit possession de mon corps. C'était vraiment douloureux, en permanence, mais je devais faire avec pour dire de pouvoir continuer à me battre contre ce monde.

Jessica m'interrompit, toujours aussi vulgaire.

 **-Jessica-** Alors, on rêvasse gros tas ? Elle est où ta hargne ?

 **-Reisuke-** De quoi tu te mêles ? Lâche moi la blonde.

 **-Jessica-** Dixit le mec qui pleurait devant gros lolos hier en disant qu'il avait perdu sur toute la ligne ! Qu'il est ridicule !

 **-Reisuke-** Tu verras bien. Aujourd'hui je serai victorieux ! Tu vas pleurer tellement j'aurai la classe grosse nouille !

 **-Jessica-** En espérant que je ne dois pas te ramasser à la cuillère comme hier ! J'veux un homme moi pas une lopette !

 **-Reisuke-** Ca ne sera pas le cas. Tu ne me ramasseras pas à la petite cuillère puisque tu ne viendras pas avec nous.

 **-Jessica-** Quoi !? T'es sérieux là ? Tu tiens vraiment si peu à la vie ? Je vais te défoncer la gueule moi !

 **-Reisuke-** Ouais, reste ici avec Toratura, j'emporte Athéna avec moi et je te promets de revenir.

 **-Jessica-** Pas question. Te faire confiance ? Pour que tu ne reviennes jamais parce que t'es mort ? Très peu pour moi.

 **-Reisuke-** J'ai mis ma confiance en toi , Jessica. J'aimerais que tu fasses de même avec moi, fais moi confiance. T'as dit que tu m'aimais non ? Moi je te fais confiance et tu ne me le rends pas ?

 **-Jessica-** ….Bon t'as gagné ! Mais si tu te fais zigouiller par Voltanis, je te tue tu entends !

 **-Reisuke-** Concrètement, si je suis mort tu ne peux pas me tuer.

Je lançai un sourire à la jeune fille qui semblait finalement bien le prendre. Je l'avais trop mise en danger, je ne pouvais pas l'impliquer d'avantage. Même si j'avais un argument solide contre Voltanis, je ne pouvais prendre le risque d'échouer et de mettre en danger Jessica. Pour Athéna, je n'avais qu'à la libérer de moi pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir, donc au final j'étais le seul à vraiment risquer quelque chose, et j'étais satisfait de cet aspect de notre conflit.

Nous nous préparâmes quelques heures de plus avant de quitter cette colline qui nous servait de repère, je partis donc avec Athéna et Ananta afin de faire face à Voltanis, Voltanis qui devait être fou de rage à l'idée que sa prisonnière lui avait échappé la veille, mais qu'à cela ne tienne, j'allais lui faire entendre raison.

Nous parcourûmes donc le sanctuaire céleste, me laissant faire une rétrospective de notre séjour . Nous avions traversé bien des épreuves pour en arriver là, et au final je considérais notre mission comme un succès jusqu'à présent. J'avais vécu des tas de choses depuis la mort d'Hiroki, et pour être honnête, aujourd'hui je ne me considérais plus comme le même homme. Je pense qu'Athéna , qui m'avait connu avant notre départ, devait ressentir ce changement, puisqu'elle m'accorda sa confiance très facilement par rapport à ce qu'elle aurait fait face à celui que j'étais avant. Au final, j'avais trouvé une réponse à cette question « Pourquoi devenir un homme chez certains c'est naturel, et pas chez d'autres ? » C'était tout simplement une question d'épreuves à traverser, rien de plus.

watch?v=8WXYajeP9TE

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant les portes du château, là où la veille nous avions fait tout ce méli-mélo. Athéna revint en moi, me permettant d'ouvrir la porte avec aisance. Lorsque j'entrai dans le château, je constatai que l'intérieur était une petite cour menant à une autre entrée dans la bâtisse même, par chance, personne ne bloquait notre accès à la porte d'entrée, je ne fis donc attendre personne et je courus pour ouvrir cette porte.

Elle était lourde, mais j'en vins rapidement à bout après tout, avec la force de trois esprits du duel en moi, je pouvais largement être capable de pousser une porte, aussi colossale soit-elle. Nous entrâmes ainsi dans le palais de Voltanis. Il était bien plus sobre que je ne le pensais. Il n'y avait aucun bijou, aucun or à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait qu'une grande salle menant sur 4 longs couloirs. La grande salle était ornée de peintures représentant les précédents dirigeants du tribunal actuellement occupé par Voltanis. J'avançai doucement, redoutant des pièges comme lorsque j'étais dans le château de Toratura, mais tout était sûr, il n'y avait aucun piège ici non plus.

Je laissai Athéna me guider dans mon avancement, ce fut elle qui m'indiqua que les couloirs menaient respectivement aux cachots, à la salle de réception, au tribunal, et enfin aux quartiers de Voltanis. C'est ce dernier chemin que pris. Dans ce couloir, tout était clair, la brique était blanche, c'était sûrement de la craie qui était utilisée pour construire ce bâtiment. Cela donnait une impression moins amère sur l'escapade. Quelques minutes passèrent tandis que je marchai prudemment dans le couloir, et finalement j'arrivai devant une porte sur laquelle était marqué « Voltanis. »

Je frappai à la porte sans hésiter. J'entendis un « Entrez » provenant d'une voix calme, sereine, mais à la fois sombre et puissante. J'hésitai à ce moment à montrer ma présence, mais il était trop tard pour reculer désormais. Je poussai la porte, tandis que je demandai à Athéna de se cacher en moi. Lorsque la porte fut entièrement ouverte, je pus apercevoir le monstre de duel. Il était à peu près deux fois plus grand que moi. Il n'avait pas de visage humain, mais je pouvais percevoir ses émotions de par l'aura qu'il dégageait. Son sceptre était posé à côté de lui tandis que le juge était assis sur un trône en bois. Je suppose que la simplicité était une qualité requise pour avoir la place de Voltanis.

Lorsqu'il vit mon visage, je sentis le trouble dans son aura. Il me reconnut directement, c'était indéniable, il prit la parole d'un ton trouble, comme pour confirmer ses dires.

 **-Voltanis-** …Soichiro Namatame ? Te voilà revenu pour me causer d'avantage de problèmes ?

 **-Reisuke-** Oh, non, je ne suis pas Soichiro, je suis Reisuke, Yamada Reisuke.

 **-Voltanis-** Je vois. Donc Saturne s'est trompé sur l'identité de l'agresseur d'hier. Mes excuses pour cette confusion. C'est donc toi qui a causé tout ce désordre hier ?

 **-Reisuke-** Oui. Je suis venu vous voir à ce propos. Je dois vous parler de quelque chose d'important monsieur le juge.

 **-Voltanis-** Je sais déjà pourquoi tu veux me voir, tu veux accéder aux terres du temps pour sauver cet homme qui y est prisonnier n'est-ce pas ?

 **-Reisuke-** Comment savez v-

 **-Voltanis-** Une jeune fille est déjà passée ici pour le même motif. Je lui ai donné mon aval afin qu'elle puisse accéder aux terres du temps. Tout de même, pour remettre Vénominaga dans le droit chemin, cette jeune fille ne manque pas de courage.

Une fille avec Vénominaga… ? Pas de doute possible, c'était bien Erika qui était passée par là. Donc elle avait déjà une longueur d'avance sur nous puisqu'elle devait déjà être en route vers les terres du temps où se trouvait Hiroki. Ca semblait se tenir, mais cependant, quelque chose me turlupinait à propos de Voltanis…

 **-Reisuke-** N'allez-vous pas tenter de m'arrêter pour hier ? Allez vous me laisser l'accès aux terres du temps ?

 **-Voltanis-** Je ne compte pas t'arrêter pour les actes d'hier. Malgré tout, je sais reconnaître ma défaite quand j'en subis une. Cependant, je ne puis t'autoriser l'accès aux terres du temps. J'ai reçu pour instruction de ne pas laisser passer Reisuke Yamada.

 **-Reisuke-** C'est Erika qui vous a donné cette instruction ? Pourquoi lui obéissez-vous ?

 **-Voltanis-** Je ne peux qu'obéir à cette jeune femme. Après tout, elle est…Non, je ne dirai rien de plus, tu devras découvrir la suite par toi même jeune homme. Et nous avons de toute façon autre chose à régler. Quelque chose qui date de bien plus longtemps, n'est-ce pas , Athéna ?

Lorsqu'il prononça son nom, ma surprise se manifesta, Athéna sortit directement suite à cette annonce, se tenant à mes côtés , surprise également par le fait que Voltanis aie clairement lu en nous. Nous attendîmes la suite des déclarations de Voltanis pour savoir que faire. J'avoue que j'étais assez stressé, anxieux, dubitatif , face à Voltanis qui me laissait une terrible impression.

 **-Voltanis-** Décidément, tu m'auras causé bien du trouble, Athéna. Te rends-tu compte de toutes les entorses que j'ai du faire pour toi ?

 **-Athéna-** Vous m'en voyez désolée, Voltanis. Ce n'était pas mon intention.

 **-Voltanis-** Tu es une jeune fille agaçante qui n'a aucun scrupule à transgresser les règles pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as causé en allant voir ce jeune garçon , dix ans auparavant ? Te rends-tu compte des conséquences de tes actes ?

 **-Athéna-** Bien évidemment que je m'en rends compte. Si je n'avais pas été voir ce garçon ce jour là, Téthys et moi n'aurions jamais pu réaliser notre rêve, je n'aurais jamais connu le sourire du jeune maître, je n'aurais jamais eu le bonheur de connaître sa fille, et encore moins de me faire des amis comme Reisuke , Jessica et les autres. Je considère tout cela comme une chance.

 **-Voltanis-** Ne regrettes-tu donc rien ? N'as-tu même pas le moindre regret dans une telle situation ?

 **-Athéna-** Je ne regrette rien, Voltanis. Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait avec mon cœur. Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai fait, mais je ne regretterai jamais.

 **-Voltanis-** …..Bien.

Le juge se tourna vers moi, intrigué par les mots d'Athéna à notre égard. J'avoue que ces mots m'avaient troublés aussi. Même un esprit du duel pouvait être tourmenté par quelque chose. Ce fut ainsi que je compris que quelle qu'était la nature de notre existence, la vie était précieuse et ne doit pas être remise en cause. Tout être pouvait souffrir, qu'il puisse s'exprimer ou non. Nous avons tous un cœur, une respiration, ce souffle de vie en nous…

watch?v=x69570bGMKw

 **-Voltanis-** Humain. Reisuke Yamada. Considères-tu Athéna ici présente comme une amie ?

 **-Reisuke-** Bien évidemment. Athéna est une très bonne amie à qui je dois beaucoup de choses !

 **-Voltanis-** Dans ce cas, je te laisse choisir, Reisuke. Je te donne mon aval pour accéder aux terres du temps. Mais en échange, Athéna reste dans les murs de ce château et sera exécutée comme convenu. Il va de soi que ton coup d'hier ne fonctionnera pas deux fois.

 **-Reisuke-** Huh… ? Vous me demandez…..De choisir entre Athéna et….

Non…Je n'avais pas bien entendu, ce n'était pas possible…On me poussait à choisir entre Hiroki…Et Athéna. J'avais promis de ramener Hiroki, et j'avais promis de ramener Athéna..Pourquoi me poussait-on donc à choisir entre deux promesses… ? Je…Je suis si proche d'Hiroki…Si j'ai accès aux terres du temps, je pourrai sauver Hiroki, repartir dans mon époque, et recommencer à zéro avec mon frère…Reprendre à zéro ma vie qui n'a été que chaos jusqu'à présent…Je…

…..

Je n'avais qu'à sacrifier Athéna pour être libre.

Tout était si simple, mais à la fois si compliqué…Je ne pouvais pas sacrifier Athéna pour mon plaisir personnel…C'était impossible , inconcevable. Sacrifier tous nos efforts, tout ce pourquoi on s'est battus pour sauver ma vie…Pour soulager ma conscience…

…..

 **-Athéna-** Ca suffit Voltanis. Arrête de jouer avec l'esprit de ce jeune garçon.

 **-Voltanis-** Hmm ? As-tu dit quelque chose ?

 **-Athéna-** Je me rends. Donne l'accès aux terres du temps à ce jeune homme pour qu'il y retrouve son frère et garde moi prisonnière ici. Je prends la responsabilité de mes actes.

 **-Voltanis-** Bien. Reisuke Yamada, je te donne donc l'accès aux terr-

 **-Reisuke-** Ca suffit. Je refuse le marché. Je rentre avec Athéna.

 **-Voltanis-** Huh ? Comment…. !?

 **-Athéna-** Reisuke !? Tu as perdu la tête !? C'est ta seule chance de retrouver ton frère !

…..

 **-Reisuke-** Voltanis, je refuse l'accès aux terres du temps. J'ai vraiment envie d'y aller afin de réparer mes erreurs, mais je ne le ferai pas au prix de la vie d'une de mes amies. C'est au dessus de mes forces. Je ne redeviendrai pas la personne qui sacrifiait tout pour ses intérêts personnels.

 **-Voltanis-** Sauver la vie d'autrui est un désir personnel ?

 **-Reisuke-** ….Bien sur que ça l'est. C'est de ma faute si Hiroki est dans cet état, je ne peux tout simplement pas nier que je fais ça pour me soulager la conscience. Même si j'ai envie de sauver Hiroki pour lui, je le fais en grande partie pour effacer le poids de mes actes.. Et ma conscience serait encore plus lourde si je sacrifiais Athena pour ça.

 **-Athéna-** Reisuke…

Je baissai la tête. Tout ce que je venais de dire était la stricte vérité…Je ne pouvais me mentir à moi-même plus longtemps. Tout ce périple, bien que pour sauver des vies, était également motivé par le fait que je voulais soulager ma conscience de tout ce mal…Au final, j'étais encore égoïste, mais mon égoïsme servait une cause noble, donc j'étais bien dans mes baskets malgré tout. Pourtant, sacrifier Athéna pour ce plaisir égoïste ne m'aurait rendu que plus détestable encore, je ne pouvais m'en remettre à payer la vie d'Hiroki avec celle d'Athéna…

 **-Voltanis-** Je vois. Athéna, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu fais encore une fois ? Tu obliges ce jeune homme à renoncer à ses rêves pour toi.

 **-Reisuke-** C'est faux. Athéna n'est pas responsable de cette situation.

 **-Voltanis-** Comment !?

 **-Reisuke-** Je ne renonce à rien pour Athéna, je ne fais que suivre ce qu'il me semble juste. Cela aurait été Hiroki à la place d'Athéna, et Athéna à la place d'Hiroki, j'aurais pris la même décision. Car pour moi chaque vie se vaut, autant celle d'Athéna que celle d'Hiroki, même si nous n'appartenons pas au même monde. Je veux donc préserver la vie des mes êtres chers.

 **-Voltanis-** Je vois. Bien. Je suppose que cet entretien est terminé. Vous êtes tous deux libres de partir. Puisse la suite vous êtres profitable.

 **-Reisuke-** Merci de nous avoir reçu. Je vous souhaite une excellente journée.

 **-Athéna-** Reisu…ke…

 **-Reisuke-** Nous partons, Athéna.

Je me retournai et partis sans demander mon reste. Voltanis semblait sans émotions devant ce comportement que j'avais. Athéna quant à elle affichait un air dépité. Je pouvais la comprendre, puisque notre escapade était un cuisant échec comparé à ce que nous attendions en arrivant ici, mais c'était ce qui devait être fait. J'en étais convaincu.

Nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot moi et l'esprit du duel sur le chemin retour. Lentement, nous traversâmes le couloir de craie une fois de plus jusqu'à arriver dans la salle commune , pour ensuite déboucher de nouveau dans la cour. Nous croisâmes quelques gardes, dont Mars et les autres, mais l'aval de Voltanis nous concernant résonnait dans le cœur de sa garde, les empêchant de nous attaquer de peur de fauter face à leur chef. Athéna était libre de nouveau, et c'était là une victoire en soi, cela suffisait à me donner un peu de baume au cœur.

Nous traversâmes donc une fois de plus la ville sur le chemin du retour, jusqu'à arriver à cette fameuse colline que nous grimpâmes lentement tous les deux. Lorsque nous arrivâmes au pic de la colline, nous trouvâmes Jessica, adossée à cet arbre, contemplant l'horizon. Elle affichait un air paisible, perdu dans l'horizon. Je ne voulais pas l'interrompre en lui apportant de mauvaises nouvelles, mais je n'avais pas prévu la réaction d'Athéna. Elle se fit voir, elle me devança, se positionna sur la colline, et cria sa rage. Elle m'insulta de tous les noms d'oiseau qu'elle pouvait trouver dans son esprit, elle me dit que j'étais un imbécile, que j'étais un idiot, désespérant, et d'autres gentillesses à mon égard. Jessica fut surprise par cette réaction d'Athéna, si bien que lorsqu'elle me vit elle ne savait pas comment attaquer le sujet fatidique.

….

 **-Jessica-** De retour, Reisuke ? T'as été vite dis donc.

 **-Reisuke-** Ouais…..On est rentrés sains et sauf déjà.

 **-Jessica-** Pourquoi…Pourquoi Athéna agit-elle ainsi ?

Je racontai alors toute l'histoire à Jessica qui écoutait attentivement tout ce que je lui dis. De l'escapade jusqu'à la pénétration du bâtiment, en passant par le fait qu'Erika soit déjà en route, mais aussi et surtout, le terrible dilemme imposé par Voltanis. Lorsque la jeune fille entendit les termes du deal, elle eut un sursaut de surprise et se montra d'avantage compatissante avec moi. Elle n'osa pas poser la question fatidique, à savoir quelle fut ma décision. Elle prit finalement son courage à deux mains avant de me poser la terrible question.

 **-Jessica-** Reisuke…Qu'as-tu choisi… ? Qu'as-tu pris comme décision ?

 **-Reisuke-** Tu le vois bien non ? Athéna est revenue avec moi. C'est terminé, Jessica. Nous avons échoué.

 **-Jessica-** ….Tu te fous de moi… ?

 **-Reisuke-** Huh… ? Comment ça je me fous de toi ?

 **-Jessica-** Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Tu as vraiment abandonné !? J'ai donné ma confiance à cette larve !? Reisuke , t'es un homme non !? Pourquoi n'as tu pas convaincu Voltanis ! Pourquoi n'as tu pas attaqué Voltanis ! Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas tué pour qu'il te donne l'accès !?

 **-Reisuke-** C'est inutile. Il faut l'aval de Voltanis, son consentement, frapper ne servirait qu'à envenimer les choses. J'ai déjà obtenu la liberté d'Athéna, je suppose que c'est suffisant. Et puis…Tout n'est pas perdu, Erika est déjà partie sur les lieux, je suppose qu'on peut s'en remettre à e-

 **-Jessica-** Ne dis pas un mot de plus ! T'en remettre à Erika !? Pfff…Tu me dégoûtes.

 **-Reisuke-** Jessica….

 **-Jessica-** T'avais promis…..Que tu ne verrais que moi et que tu t'en remettrais à moi….Tu brises facilement tes promesses….Reisuke. J'suis vraiment déçue.

….

Et même ce soir là…C'était du vent pour toi ? Tu penses encore à Erika comme la seule capable de t'offrir des perspectives d'avenir ? Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi, Reisuke ? Dis moi ce que je suis pour toi , si Erika est celle en qui tu places ta confiance…

Je sentis une chose que je n'avais jamais vu provenant de Jessica, la tristesse. Elle m'avait raconté sa tristesse, mais je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'assister à ça en direct. Si Jessica était une jeune fille de fort caractère qui ne crachait pas dans sa main lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose à dire, elle était une toute autre fille lorsqu'elle était triste. Un sentiment de culpabilité prit le dessus sur moi et noua ma gorge. Je ne pouvais plus parler, mais je ne voulais pas la voir triste…Je pris alors la seule solution s'offrant à moi dans cette situation. Je m'approchai de Jessica et je l'étreignis, comme pour lui répondre avec mon corps et avec mon âme.

« **-Reisuke-** Je ne supporte pas de te voir triste, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire concernant Erika…Jessica, je t'aime énormément…Entends ces paroles, entends les… »

Je sentis un frisson parcourant le corps de la jeune femme que j'étreignais à ce moment, son corps devint plus froid qu'il ne l'était, comme si mon message était parvenu à son cœur. Elle me repoussa faiblement, nos regards se croisèrent, me laissant distinguer le malheur dans les yeux de la fille. Elle était peinée pour moi, je le ressentais. Je répondis à ces yeux par un sourire, j'étais triste aussi, mais j'essayais au maximum de contenir ma tristesse afin de rassurer ma jeune amie….Après tout…Au final, j'étais moi aussi, tombé amoureux de Jessica. Cette profonde affection que je lui portais évoluait peu à peu vers de l'amour réciproque, je le ressentais que tôt ou tard, j'allais totalement finir accro à cette relation…Même si elle était de courte durée.

 **-Reisuke-** Tout va bien. Allez, préparons nous pour rentrer à la guilde. Nous avons malgré tout sauvé Hakaze, Athéna et Soichiro, et puis nous avons un brownie à manger à Satellite.

Masquant ma profonde peine, je pris la main de ma partenaire afin de l'entraîner dans ma course. Nous allions également bientôt nous séparer, puisque tôt ou tard, j'allais devoir rentrer dans mon époque, alors nous devions vite rentrer dans le monde réel afin de pouvoir vivre le maximum possible là-bas…Je voulais me raccrocher à ma dernière consolation : construire des souvenirs dans le cœur de Jessica avant de tirer ma révérence ultime. J'allais subir la punition ultime à mon retour : la solitude imposée. J'allais rentrer sans Hiroki, sans Erika, sans Jessica. Hakaze allait sûrement couper les ponts puisqu'elle allait être rongée par le chagrin de la mort d'Hiroki dont elle était amoureuse…Et au final nous vivrions tous dans la solitude et le désespoir.

C'était un dead end. La partie était terminée.

Repensant à cette impasse, je m'excusai intérieurement à Hiroki. J'aurais voulu être assez fort pour pouvoir le sauver, mais je ne restais au final que l'éternel impuissant, et ce, jusqu'au bout de notre périple.


	26. Athéna 5 Une nouvelle vie commence

**-Reisuke-** Rentrons, nous avons sauvé pas mal de monde, on ne peut pas tout avoir après tout, et il reste encore pas mal de choses à faire avant que je ne reparte dans mon époque. Jessica, Athéna, nous y allons.

…..

Cela allait donc vraiment se terminer comme cela… ? Par ma faute, parce que ma vie était supérieure au désir de Reisuke…Il avait tout abandonné pour moi…Tout ce chemin qu'ils avaient fait pour en arriver là…Tout s'était évaporé, tout s'était détruit en une fraction de secondes parce que Voltanis avait imposé ce dilemme…Misère…

Mais comment…Comment une telle issue pouvait lui convenir… ? Lui qui voulait sauver tout le monde pour effacer ses fautes, comment pouvait-il être d'accord avec un tel scénario…. ? Je ne comprenais pas, vraiment pas, comment il pouvait accepter ça.

 **-Reisuke-** Un problème, Athéna ? Allez viens, retrouvons Hakaze et les autres, tu as envie de revoir le sourire de Soichiro non ?

 **-Athéna-** Reisuke…Et toi… ? Que vas-tu faire ?

 **-Reisuke-** Arrête donc avec ça ! Franchement..J'ai la chance de rentrer avec mes amis en vie, je ne suis pas perdant dans l'histoire. Arrête donc de t'en faire, je ne suis plus un enfant, et j'ai déjà perdu mes parents, donc je sais déjà ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un.

 **-Athéna-** Ca ne me convient pas , Reisuke. Ca ne me convient vraiment pas.

 **-Reisuke-** Ca n'a pas à te convenir, contente toi d'être heureuse aux côtés de Hakaze, d'accord ?

Ce sourire qu'il me fit à ce moment là…Etait le sourire le plus hypocrite que je pus voir depuis ma naissance. C'était de la bonne hypocrisie, les intentions étaient nobles, mais cela restait de l'hypocrisie. Lui non plus n'était pas satisfait par ce résultat, mais s'efforçait d'afficher un air heureux afin que je ne me sente pas mal vis à vis de lui…Cependant…Je voyais clair dans son jeu, il ne savait pas mentir.

 **-Athéna-** Ce sourire….

 **-Reisuke-** Hmm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon sourire ?

 **-Athéna-** Ton sourire n'a rien à voir avec celui du jeune maître.

Je partis de la colline en courant, laissant Reisuke et Jessica seuls la haut. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me résoudre à impliquer quelqu'un d'autre dans mes déboires. D'abord Téthys, qui avait payé le prix fort de devenir humaine à cause de moi, mais aussi le jeune maître qui avait hérité de cette amertume au plus profond de lui à cause de moi…Pourquoi cela devait toujours finir comme ça ? Pourquoi tout le monde ne pouvait-il pas être heureux alors que je ne voulais que des bonnes choses pour tout le monde… ? Je ne savais pas quoi penser à propos de tout cela, mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre.

Je parcourus la ville en passant par les quartiers populaires que j'avais l'habitude de fréquenter avant toute cette histoire. La librairie de madame Junon chez laquelle j'achetais tous mes ouvrages sur le monde des humains…La taverne de Monsieur MaxSix dans laquelle moi et ma sœur avions nos parties de plaisir, mais aussi l'école de monsieur Trish…Tous ces lieux dans lesquels j'eus passé une partie de ma vie étaient sur le point de s'évanouir de mes pensées…Je savais ce que j'étais réellement, je l'avais compris il y a quelques années. Reisuke l'avait aussi compris, je l'avais ressenti, mais il n'eut pas le courage de le dire à Voltanis. Il ne voulait sûrement pas me blesser, mais j'étais au courant de tout depuis deux années déjà.

….

C'était la dernière fois que je voyais ce paysage, pourtant je n'éprouvais pas de nostalgie. Plus rien ne me retenait ici, maintenant que le jeune maître avait grandi, et que ma sœur n'appartenait plus à ce monde. Je n'avais plus rien à faire ici, et pouvais donc affronter mon sort comme il allait venir.

Ce fut ainsi que je gagnai de nouveau le palais de Voltanis. J'étais cette fois ci seule, mais je pus entrer malgré la garde. Ils avaient vraiment reçu l'ordre de ne pas me toucher d'avantage. Quand je pénétrai dans la cour, je vis une personne à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, elle était toujours habillée de sa blouse blanche, coiffée de la même coiffure que d'habitude, avec cette paire de lunettes lui donnant un air solennel.

 **-Athéna-** Lily…Cela fait tellement longtemps.

 **-Lily-** Athéna…En effet, depuis ton procès je ne t'ai pas revue. Que deviens-tu ?

 **-Athéna-** Je reste toujours fidèle à ce que je suis.. Qu'en est-il de toi ?

 **-Lily-** Pareillement, toujours la même. As-tu réussi ce que tu as entrepris dans le monde des humains ?

 **-Athéna-** A vrai dire…J'ai du encore transgresser la loi de Voltanis pour sauver un de mes camarades…

 **-Lily-** Je te reconnais bien là, Athéna. C'est pour ça que j'ai plaidé ta cause quelques années auparavant. Tu as toujours oeuvré pour le bien, même si Voltanis n'agrée pas ton comportement, il y a des choses qui doivent être faites. Je t'ai donc pardonnée pour tes actes envers moi.

 **-Athéna-** Lily…Je ne sais pas quoi te dire….

 **-Lily-** Si tu es ici, je suppose que c'est parce que tu dois encore défendre une cause indéfendable, je me trompe ?

 **-Athéna-** Non…Tu ne te trompes pas…hahaha…

 **-Lily-** Héhéhé. C'est bien toi ça. Allez, laisse toi guider par ton cœur, et montre moi ce que tu peux faire lorsque tes sentiments et ta conscience sont en accord. Je te regarderai toujours, tu as été l'être le plus intéressant que j'ai rencontré de toute ma vie.

 **-Athéna-** Merci pour tout, Lily.

En quittant la femme, je sus que c'était la dernière fois que je pourrais lui parler, c'était mon dernier spectacle dans le sanctuaire céleste. J'entrai dans les couloirs de craie avec détermination, et une fois de plus je me retrouvai devant cette porte sur laquelle était marqué le nom « Voltanis » . Je frappai à la porte, et j'entendis une fois de plus son « Entrez » paisible, froid et puissant. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, ce ne fut pas la surprise qui gagna le juge, bien au contraire. Il prit la parole le premier, comme pour m'interrompre dans mon élan. C'était sa stratégie, de mener la conversation, de mener la danse.

/v7joCXpQ6z4

 **-Voltanis-** Athéna, je savais que tu reviendrais aujourd'hui. Tu es venue me demander de donner l'aval à ce jeune homme pour qu'il se rende aux terres du temps, n'est-ce pas ?

 **-Athéna-** En effet. Je suis venue vous demander d'ouvrir les terres du temps, je suis prête à me livrer comme convenu auparavant. Donnez moi l'anneau afin que je puisse le lui livrer, et je fais le serment sur mon propre honneur de revenir afin d'être exécutée.

 **-Voltanis-** Je vois…Tu es donc prête à prendre cette décision…Ne trouves-tu pas ça étrange, Athéna ?

 **-Athéna-** Je vous demande pardon ? Qu'est-ce qui est étrange Voltanis ?

 **-Voltanis-** Depuis que tu es toute petite tu ne parles que des humains, tu es fascinée par leur monde, tu braves tous les interdits à leur encontre, en clamant qu'ils ne sont pas tous aussi mauvais que l'on le croit, et tu t'es même mise en tête de me faire « entendre raison » à propos de ces humains, quitte à mettre ta vie en danger.

 **-Athéna-** C'est vrai. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours été comme ça…Je vous avoue que ce n'était pas vraiment un choix, mais plutôt un besoin.

 **-Voltanis-** Lorsque je n'étais moi même qu'un invocateur de nova j'avais tendance à admirer les personnes se battant pour leurs convictions envers et contre tout, étant enfant je n'avais qu'une aspiration, rendre justice sur ce qui était juste. C'est comme ça que j'ai tenté de devenir juge du sanctuaire céleste. J'ai travaillé très dûr sur le plan physique comme sur le plan du juridique pour pouvoir parvenir à continuer le travail de mes prédécesseurs et maintenir l'harmonie et la paix dans ce royaume, au nom de la justice.

 **-Athéna-** Où voulez-vous en venir ?

 **-Voltanis-** Patience jeune fille. Si la tâche du juge semble facile, il n'y existe en vérité qu'un seul juge qui peut être équitable en toutes circonstances, ce juge que ni toi ni moi n'avons vu, mais qui régit ce monde depuis son commencement.

 **-Athéna-** Voltanis….Permettez-moi de vous poser une question….Parlez-vous de…Dieu ?

 **-Voltanis-** On lui donne bien des noms, mais c'est en effet à notre créateur que je fais référence. Vois-tu, j'ai expérimenté quelque chose que je n'avais jamais expérimenté avant de te connaître, Athéna. Ce petit quelque chose qui vous remet à sa place quand il vous fait face.

J'ai expérimenté l'erreur. En tant que juge, nous avons une place facile, celle d'infliger des peines selon notre livre de peines, s'y tenir au nom de l'altruisme et appliquer cela sans nous impliquer nous même. Mais il n'est de véritable juge que le créateur qui lui peut juger sa création en décelant toutes les intentions de son cœur. Il n'y a que le jugement du créateur qui ne comportera jamais de failles sur sa création. Qui sommes-nous, simples magistrats, pour pouvoir prétendre ne rendre que des jugements équitables ?

 **-Athéna-** J'ai peur de comprendre là où vous voulez en venir…Voltanis, êtes vous en train de dire que…

 **-Voltanis-** Je suis sincèrement désolé, Athéna. Depuis que je vous ai pris sous mon aile, toi et ta sœur, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que vous étiez mes filles, et je me suis attaché à vous en conséquence. Je me suis réfugié derrière cette justice et ces peines pré fabriquées pour éviter de vous perdre…Alors que cela finirait bien par arriver tôt ou tard.

 **-Athéna-** Volta…Père…

 **-Voltanis-** Je n'ai pas le droit de prétendre être ton père, j'ai toujours forcé tes amis à tirer un trait sur toi pour te garder pour moi seul. J'ai pensé que ton ami privilégierait son frère par rapport à ta vie lorsque je lui ai demandé, et qu'enfin tu tirerais un trait sur les humains en conséquence. Même hier, lorsque tu devais être exécutée, je t'aurais sauvée de ton sort, c'était simplement pour couper net ton lien avec les humains, parce que je savais que tôt ou tard tes racines allaient ressortir.

 **-Athéna-** Je l'ai compris également…Le pourquoi j'étais si attachée à eux. Je suis une humaine, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela que Lily n'a rien pu faire alors qu'un médecin terrestre put soigner Téthys, c'est pour cela que Téthys était troublée par le jeune maître alors qu'ils n'étaient pas de la même espèce, c'est pour cela que je voulais une descendance…N'est-ce pas, père ?

 **-Voltanis-** Oui..Tu es humaine. Tu es arrivée dans ce monde avec ta sœur par un concours de circonstances, tes parents biologiques ayant laissé la vie dans un accident. J'ai tout vu de cette bulle, et sans le vouloir, mon pouvoir vous a transporté toi et ta sœur ici. Vous n'avez pas de sang d'un esprit du duel, j'ai simplement fait ces deux armures imprégnées de l'énergie des esprits du duel afin de vous donner l'illusion que vous apparteniez à ce monde, mais pour étancher ta curiosité tu as bravé les interdites que je t'ai fixé, et tu as fait de merveilleuses rencontres.

Voltanis s'arrêta un moment, se retournant pour ne pas affronter mon regard. Tout ce qu'il me dit, je le savais déjà , mais l'entendre était une autre chose que de l'imaginer simplement. Je n'étais pas en colère après Voltanis, j'étais simplement reconnaissante…Je le comprenais après tout, j'aimais ma sœur, et j'aurais tout fait pour qu'elle s'épanouisse pleinement…Si Voltanis pensait que me garder ici était la solution pour mon bonheur, qui étais-je pour le juger négativement ? Je faisais la même chose avec Téthys.

 **-Voltanis-** Mais cet attachement que j'ai ressenti pour les enfants que vous étiez à l'époque m'a fait faire des choses horribles à votre égard et à celui de vos proches. J'ai été très rude avec des personnes pour lesquelles vous étiez bien plus que des simples esprits du duel. J'ai essayé de détruire vos relations, de te prouver que personne n'allait venir te sauver…

J'espérais par cette exécution factice te faire comprendre qu'aucun de tes camarades n'allait venir, que j'étais le seul qui allait toujours être présent pour toi, et ainsi éviter que le scénario avec ta sœur ne se reproduise. Pour ne pas affronter la douleur de voir sa fille se faire enlever par un homme, j'ai perdu mon altruisme et mon intégrité, et j'ai été cruel avec toi. Je n'ai aucun argument pour défendre ma cause face à toi, aucun.

…..

….

 **-Athéna-** Père, je ne vous en veux pas pour ce que vous avez fait. Vous restez pour moi le père que j'ai toujours eu, et le juge du sanctuaire céleste. Vous n'avez pas perdu de votre grâce et votre pouvoir sur ce monde, vous n'en gagnerez qu'en sagesse. Reconnaître l'impuissance est parfois une preuve de pouvoir.

 **-Voltanis-** Tu as toujours été plus clémente que moi ma fille. Hahaha…Ton vieux père en a à apprendre de ta personne. Je te confie ceci, Sirië , c'est l'anneau de Voltanis. Il garde mon nom car c'est un ticket pour aller aux terres du temps. Il se détruira lorsque tu passeras la barrière avec tes amis, et le reste ne dépendra que de toi.

 **-Athéna-** Je vous remercie, père.

 **-Voltanis-** C'est moi qui te remercie, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Toi et ta sœur avez toujours été ma source inépuisable de bonheur et de motivation, et je suis heureux maintenant que tu repartes dans ton véritable monde, en m'ayant laissé le plus bel enseignement qu'il puisse y avoir : l'humilité. Prends ceci ma fille, c'est un cadeau de ton vieux père.

Voltanis se leva de son trône, s'élevant majestueusement devant mes yeux ébahis. Il s'avança vers moi d'une démarche lourde, mais de laquelle je ne ressentais aucune animosité. Lorsqu'il fut proche de moi , il tendit sa main vers moi, et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, je pus voir une sorte de petite boite scellée dans laquelle se trouvait sans doute un objet précieux. Comme une petite fille recevant un cadeau de la part de son père se serait avancée timidement, je m'approchai de la même façon. Lorsque j'ouvris la boite, je fus alors extrêmement surprise par le contenu que je trouvai.

 **-Voltanis-** Je n'ai jamais voulu me lier à qui que ce soit auparavant, mais avec cette carte, tu m'appelleras lorsque tu auras besoin de moi. Cette carte, c'est Voltanis, le Juge. Celui que je représente lorsque je suis en fonction, mais toi tu n'y verras pas le juge, tu n'y verras que ton vieux père.

 **-Athéna-** Alors…Nous ne nous disons pas Adieu je suppose… ?

 **-Voltanis-** Nous nous souhaitons simplement à la revoyure. Va ma fille. Fais tenir les choses que tu as construit à la sueur de ton front, je serai toujours là pour t'encourager. Et surtout, dis à ce jeune homme que j'ai rencontré aujourd'hui que je m'excuse sincèrement pour avoir causé le trouble dans son esprit.

 **-Athéna-** Je m'assurerai de lui dire combien vous êtes désolé, Père. Je ferai en sorte que où que je passe, le nom de notre famille, votre nom, celui de ma sœur, soit un un nom ne pouvant être déshonoré et traîné dans la boue. Je m'assurerai que la décendance de ma sœur sache que le juge Voltanis est un grand magistrat et un esprit de paix. Nous nous reverrons, Père.

Je me retournai, sentant l'aura apaisée de mon vieux père derrière moi. Des années étaient passées, les choix étaient faits, et l'avenir était à la portée de chacun. La vie n'était qu'une page écrite à l'avance, cette pièce de théâtre dans laquelle nous jouions notre propre rôle…Et même en ce jour je jouais mon rôle. Cette armure que je portais alors tout le temps, que je venais d'abandonner dans la salle du trône de Voltanis laissait avec elle tous mes pouvoirs d'esprit du duel. Athéna n'existait plus, il ne restait plus que Sirië. Sirië…Dans cette robe blanche, simple et sans artifices. Sirië et sa chevelure blanche ordinaire. Sirië et ses yeux qui perdirent leur couleur rouge pour devenir azur. Je ressemblais vraiment à ma sœur quand on y pensait…Dire qu'Himiko était morte à mon époque…Je suppose…Qu'une fois rentrée à notre époque, j'allais me recueillir sur sa tombe, en compagnie du jeune maître….En espérant ne pas avoir disparue des souvenirs de ce dernier.

 **-Reisuke-** Athéna ! Athéna !

Cette voix…Je l'entendais depuis l'intérieur du palais de mon père. C'était Reisuke qui cherchait après moi. Cet imbécile ressemblait vraiment à mon jeune maître quand on y pensait bien. Ils étaient tous les deux si concernés par autrui, si attachants…Si loyaux…J'avoue que j'étais vraiment tombée sur les bonnes personnes…Moi qui pensais que me sacrifier pour autrui était suffisant pour avancer dans la vie, le créateur me donna une leçon en ne mettant sur ma route que des personnes sur lesquelles je dus me reposer à un instant ou un autre…Quelle idiote je faisais… Si mon père avait un problème d'humilité..J'imagine que c'était héréditaire.

Lorsque j'ouvris les portes du château, je trouvai Reisuke, Jessica et Toratura tous les trois essoufflés et excités devant la porte. Lorsqu'ils me virent , ils laissèrent échapper un cri de surprise qui me surprit également. Ce fut Jessica qui s'avança la première vers moi, touchant mon visage de par sa fine main , caressant ce visage qui n'était plus aussi lisse qu'avant. Je m'étais vue en sortant du bâtiment. J'étais désormais ridée, affichant moi aussi les signes que le temps avait laissé sur mon visage. Mes cheveux blancs étaient moi volumineux tandis que le poids de la gravité sur mon visage se faisait plus pesant que lorsque j'étais encore Athéna…J'étais devenue une humaine avec tous les avantages de cette espèce.

 **-Jessica-** Athéna…Pourquoi as-tu des rides ? Ton visage est vieux….Ca me fait drôle.

 **-Sirië-** Hahaha…J'ai passé de nombreuses années avec le jeune maître, j'ai pris de l'âge également. Moi et Soichiro Namatame avons le même âge au final. C'est simplement que tant que j'étais un esprit du duel, je ne pouvais pas le voir.

 **-Reisuke-** Je vois. Je suis satisfait par ce changement..Puisque j'imagique que tu as fait la lumière sur ta véritable origine ?

 **-Sirië-** Oui, je suis Sirië Borutenisu, je suis humaine et j'appartiens au monde des humains. Enchantée , je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance.

 **-Reisuke-** Enchanté également, Sirië. Je suis Yamad-

 **-Sirië-** Oh je te connais, Yamada-kun. Et j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Tiens ceci.

 **-Reisuke-** Qu'est-ce que…Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… !?

 **-Sirië-** C'est l'anneau de Voltanis, il te permettra de te rendre aux terres du temps.

Lorsque j'eus annoncé la nouvelle, le visage de Reisuke s'éclaira immédiatement. Jessica ne put contenir sa joie, elle se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme qu'elle embrassa instinctivement. Ils partagèrent le soulagement ensemble tandis que Toratura me regardait avec le sourire. Lorsque Jessica eut fini de défouler ses émotions sur son camarade masculin, ce dernier prit la bague de Voltanis qu'il garda en poche, et me remercia pour ce que j'avais fait à l'instant.

Je lui assurai que ce n'était pas la peine, qu'il avait fait bien plus pour moi que je n'avais fait pour lui, mais il ne voulait pas entendre et me força à accepter ses remerciements. Jamais je n'aurais cru vivre ça un jour, affronter toutes ces émotions seulement car les humains m'intriguaient…Mais au final, c'est une belle histoire que j'avais vécu. J'étais partie en bons termes avec mon père, j'avais rencontré des gens formidables, Soichiro, Hakaze, Erika, Reisuke, Hiroki, Jessica…Mais aussi la guilde que j'allais à jamais garder dans mon cœur…Au final, qu'avais-je à regretter ? Rien du tout, peut être la mort de ma sœur , qui allait se dérouler dans l'année au vu de l'âge de Hakaze, mais à part cela, je n'avais rien à regretter. Himiko avait tout de même eu une vie bien heureuse avec le jeune maître, donc elle n'avait rien à regretter de son vivant.

Nous passâmes tous ensemble la journée dans le sanctuaire céleste, enfin ce qu'il restait de la journée. Nous ne pouvions pas prendre la route pour les terres du temps excepté le matin, nous devions donc passer une nuit de plus dans le sanctuaire céleste avant de repartir. Nous passâmes donc la soirée dans l'endroit paisible et calme à explorer tous les lieux ayant marqué ma vie ici. J'expliquais le fonctionnement de ce monde à Reisuke et Jessica qui se montrèrent particulièrement attentifs. Je me sentais écoutée et aimée par le couple, ce qui me faisait réellement plaisir. Je les emmenai boire un chocolat chaud dans le bar de monsieur MaxSix, profitant également pour lui faire mes adieux, je rendis également mes livres à madame Junon que je présentai à mes partenaires. Quand je lui fis mes adieux elle exprima une légère émotion sur son visage avant de passer à autre chose, c'était bien madame Junon.

Enfin, comme pour dernier périple, je m'arrêtai devant chez Lily, la conseillère télépathique. Elle avait fait du chemin et moi aussi, et malgré tout elle m'avait toujours défendue face à père. Je voulus entrer, pour lui dire Adieu, mais tout avait été dit la dernière fois , nous n'avions donc plus rien à nous dire maintenant.

Comme dernière escale, nous retournâmes tous sur notre colline , près de notre arbre. C'était ici que j'avais eu ma première dispute avec Himiko lorsque j'eus passé l'examen à sa place, et c'était ici le dernier endroit que j'allais fréquenter avant de quitter ce monde…

 **-Reisuke-** Anxieuse, Sirië ?

 **-Sirië-** Je connais ce monde qui m'attend, mais je reste anxieuse malgré tout…J'ai une appréhension …Et si le jeune maître m'avait oubliée… ?

 **-Reisuke-** Il ne t'aura pas oubliée, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis en attendant que tu lui rafraichisse la mémoire, tu viendras habiter chez moi, c'est assez grand pour deux.

 **-Jessica-** Ehhhhhh ! Si quelqu'un doit habiter chez toi, c'est moi, Reisuke !

 **-Reisuke-** C'est assez grand pour trois, mais j'ai un chien donc si vous êtes allergiques, le chien passe d'abord hahaha !

Ce fut sur cette ambiance décontractée que je passai ma dernière nuit dans le sanctuaire céleste. Lorsque le soleil se leva de nouveau, Reisuke et Jessica prirent ma main, comme pour m'encourager face à cette nouvelle étape de ma vie, puis Jessica appela Akulia, le dragon qui avait déjà prêté main forte lors de mon sauvetage.

Lorsque le dragon descendit, nous montâmes tous sur lui afin qu'il nous transporte dans les terres du temps, la dernière étape à notre voyage pour réparer les dégâts de Reisuke. Hakaze , la grande, avait quitté mon corps, ses souvenirs étaient revenus à elle.J'imagine qu'elle devait être revenue à elle dans le monde réel. Cela me remplissait de bonheur à l'intérieur…Après tout, elle était ma nièce, je devais donc rester auprès d'elle afin que nos générations se perpétuent encore et encore, comme je l'avais toujours espéré en tant qu'esprit du duel. Au final, ma mission n'allait pas vraiment changer, elle allait juste être différente.

 **-Sirië-** Tu seras fier de moi, Papa.

 **-Jessica-** Qu'est-ce que tu dis Sirië !? J'entends rien à cause du vent !

 **-Sirië-** Oh, non rien ne t'en fais pas !

Une nouvelle page de ma vie allait se tourner. Un nouvel acte dans lequel j'allais jouer mon propre rôle, visant inlassablement à arriver au happy end tant attendu. Je n'avais plus à regarder en arrière, l'avenir était à ma portée.


	27. Les tourments de Reisuke

Le dragon s'éleva dans les cieux du sanctuaire céleste. Ses battements d'ailes suffisaient à augmenter la pression de l'air jusqu'à couper ma respiration, mais j'avais l'habitude de ca au final, et j'appréciais même. Je l'avoue, je n'étais pas au niveau de Jessica , qui pouvait rester sur le dragon en levant les bras et en criant « Yahouuuu » , mais je n'étais pas au niveau de Sirië qui semblait ne pas apprécier la balade. Alors que nous quittâmes le périmètre du sanctuaire céleste, Jessica prit la parole en s'adressant à moi, reprenant son arrogance habituelle qu'elle affichait toujours.

 **-Jessica-** Reisuke, ne te fais pas d'illusion, dès que j'ai sauvé ton frère je me le tape ~ Après tout, je suis une croqueuse d'hommes moi , tu n'es pas suffisant pour moi ~

 **-Reisuke-** Dois-je te rappeler l'épisode de la colline pour te mettre au régime ?

 **-Jessica-** Rah ! Je n'oublierai jamais cette réplique !

Je tirai la langue à la jeune fille d'un air narquois, elle n'avait vraiment pas apprécié que je lui rappelle cet événement sur la colline, mais je devais le faire. Si je ne rappelais pas cet événement, elle aurait pensé que cela me gênait ,et elle s'en serait servi afin de me rappeler la honte de ce soir là…Et je ne tenais pas à ce que ça se sache, c'était tellement gênant qu'y repenser simplement me faisait rougir. J'adaptais donc mes techniques de défense face à la jeune fille. L'offensive était la meilleure défense face à la blonde.

Pendant que nous parlions, le dragon eut bien entamé sa descente. Nous quittâmes le nuage du sanctuaire céleste pour revenir dans le ciel, cependant il y avait quelque chose qui me turlupinait, je pris la parole pour éclaircir l'ombre sur ce mystère.

 **-Reisuke-** Où sont les terres du temps ?

 **-Sirië-** Les terres du temps se trouvent dans le ciel, tends l'anneau de voltanis devant toi et il te révèlera le chemin, c'est ce que père m'a dit lorsqu'il m'a donné l'anneau.

 **-Jessica-** Effectivement, nous n'aurions jamais pu atteindre les terres du temps sans Voltanis.

Je pris l'anneau que j'avais en poche et le tendis à Jessica qui conduisait toujours le dragon sur lequel nous étions tous. Elle me fit un sourire narquois et tendit l'anneau vers le ciel en face d'elle. Alors que le dragon stationnais, nous vîmes au loin une lumière, comme une étoile assez large en plein jour.

 **-Jessica-** C'est là bas ! Akulia allons-y !

-Akulia- Bien reçu !

Le dragon fonça vers les terres du temps, conduis par la jeune blonde qui semblait prendre plaisir à chevaucher son monstre. J'avais tout de même une dernière suspicion, j'allais en parler, mais Sirië m'interrompit en me touchant l'épaule pour m'interpeller.

 **-Reisuke-** Sirië-chan ?

 **-Sirië-** Chan ? Je suis aussi âgée que Soichiro je te le rappelle. Mais je dois te parler de quelque chose , Reisuke. Père ne m'a pas dit pourquoi il avait obéit à Erika. Te souviens tu de ce qu'il a dit quand tu lui as demandé pourquoi ?

 **-Reisuke-** « Je ne peux que lui obéir parce qu'elle est…Non tu découvriras tout seul. » , tu parles de ça ?

 **-Sirië-** En effet, je pense que ton amie te cache quelque chose, Reisuke. C'est déjà étonnant qu'avec un monstre terrestre elle ait pu accéder au sanctuaire céleste et aux terres du temps, quelqu'un l'y a aidé.

 **-Reisuke-** Qui donc ?

 **-Sirië-** Je pense qu'Erika a un contact dans le sanctuaire céleste à qui elle demande de l'aider en la transportant, ou alors Vénominaga aurait un serviteur qui peut voler.

 **-Reisuke-** Hmmmm…Je ressens en moi Toratura prendre ton affirmation dans le sens négatif, donc je ne pense pas qu'Erika ait un reptile volant à ses côtés…C'est étrange.

 **-Sirië-** Autre chose.

 **-Reisuke-** Hmmm ?

 **-Jessica-** Nous sommes arrivés !

Je me retournai, surpris par l'annonce de Jessica , tandis qu'Athéna ne put terminer sa phrase à cause de l'interruption. Nous étions arrivés aux terres du temps. C'était…Différent de ce que j'avais imaginé. Et je pense que c'était pareil pour les autres, puisque personne ne s'attendait à ce spectacle. Je me serais attendu à une terre futuriste ornées de lumières néons bleues qui partent dans tous les sens et qui s'étend à perte de vue, pourtant c'était tout le contraire. Le paysage n'était orné que de montages classiques comme je pouvais en trouver dans ma dimension.

Il y avait quelques bâtisses par ci, quelques bâtisses par là, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Le seul réel point fort du site vu d'en haut était un splendide lac cristallin qui surplombait les 70% de l'espace général des terres du temps. Sirië nous expliqua que c'était ce lac qui était le point principal du royaume puisque c'est lui qui permettait aux esprits du duel d'aller et venir pour collecter les informations. Ils possédaient une petite faille dans le palais de Voltanis qui permettait de passer d'un monde à l'autre facilement en utilisant une partie de l'eau du lac, mais les esprits du duel lambda devaient gagner le droit d'accès aux terres du temps pour obtenir le lac du passage. C'était impressionnant de voir comment tout était minutieusement calculé dans le monde des esprits.

Nous atterrîmes finalement sur la terre ferme, mais quelque chose nous surprit fortement lorsque nous le fîmes. Si Akulia était gigantesque dans le sanctuaire céleste, il était minuscule ici, sa taille d'environ 8 mètres de long ne faisait qu'à peine deux mètres désormais, sans surprise, Sirië commenta.

 **-Sirië-** Les terres du temps sont bien gardées, tout être passant une certaine limite de taille est « rétréci » jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte les terres. Il faut savoir que les terres du temps sont capitales pour le monde des esprits du duel et que beaucoup de monstres voulurent s'emparer de son pouvoir avant ça.

 **-Jessica-** Son pouvoir ? Quel est son pouvoir ?

 **-Sirië-** Les archives. Si le sanctuaire céleste ou le désert Citrine sont des lieux où le temps s'écoule normalement, les terres du temps sont spéciales, car le temps là-bas ne s'écoule pas comme ailleurs. Les monstres chargés des renseignements peuvent donc venir de toutes les époques, que ce soit de l'Egypte Antique comme de ton époque Reisuke, il existe donc des vérités provenant de leurs rapports qui ne doivent pas être connues. C'est pour cela que le cycle d'étude pour accéder à cette fonction est très difficile et que vous êtes exclus à la moindre infraction commise.

 **-Reisuke-** Dis donc, tu en connais des choses, Sirië.

 **-Sirië-** Je voulais travailler ici après tout, j'étais à un an de la réussite. Mais cela n'a plus d'importance.

 **-Jessica-** Donc il existe des connaissances ici dont des personnes voudraient s'emparer ?

 **-Sirië-** En effet, Diabound fut l'un d'entre eux. Il tenta de rassembler des infos pour son maître, Bakura.

 **-Jessica-** Je comprends pourquoi désormais Voltanis doit donner son aval pour que l'on puisse venir ici, mais aussi pourquoi l'anneau est à usage unique.

Nous n'obtînmes pas de réponse de l'ancienne Athéna. Elle se contenta d'être soudainement silencieuse alors que nous étions au beau milieu d'une conversation sur un lieu n'ayant aucun secret pour elle. Nous nous retournâmes vers elle, moi et Jessica, et ce que nous vîmes alors nous surprit énormément. Sirië affichait une faiblesse. Elle posa un genou au sol, appuyant sa main contre son front comme si elle avait une migraine intense. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, après tout, nous avions déjà vécu une scène similaire deux semaines auparavant/

 **-Sirië-** J'ai…j'ai mal à la tête…Je sens des vibrations dans mon corps, mais l'environnement ne bouge pas, et je n'arrive pas à passer outre ces vibrations….Je crois….Je crois qu'il est temps Reisuke…L'heure est venue pour moi….

 **-Jessica-** Il est temps… ? Il est temps de quoi !? J'ai loupé un train ou quoi !?

Je ne fis pas le rapprochement tout de suite à savoir pourquoi son départ était maintenant, mais me rappelai rapidement de ce qu'il en était vraiment. Il était vrai que Sirië avait perdu les compétences d'un esprit de duel, ce qui la laissait clairement sans défense dans ce monde. Elle devait retourner à notre époque. Malgré que je le voulais, je ne pouvais pas la retenir avec nous, car Toratura ne pouvait pas habiter son corps et j'étais lié à Ananta.

 **-Sirië-** Je…Ca fait mal, j'ai l'impression de surchauffer de tout mon corps…J'ai des palpitations, je n'arrive pas à me calmer.

 **-Jessica-** Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Reisuke !?

 **-Reisuke-** Notre amie…Retourne à son époque. Sirië , détends toi, tu souffres parce que tu résistes. Laisse toi aller.

 **-Sirië-** C'est naturel que je résiste, je n'ai encore rien fait ici pour vous !

 **-Reisuke-** Sirië, tu as Hakaze qui t'attend dans notre époque, ta place est là-bas. Ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrai. En attendant, prends ceci.

Je tendis la main à Sirië qui se demandait ce que j'allais lui donner. Ce que je lui donnai à ce moment n'était rien d'autre que ma paire de clés, celle pour ouvrir les portes de chez moi. Elle le comprit et me remercia d'un signe de tête. Je me contentai de lui rendre le sourire , soulagé qu'elle puisse retourner dans le présent et que je n'aie plus à me soucier de sa sécurité.

 **-Reisuke-** Si jamais tu n'oses pas aller voir Soichiro, Hakaze sera sûrement sur place, et elle t'indiquera où j'habite…Je pense qu'elle a beaucoup à dire à son père également, donc n'hésite pas à la faire dormir chez moi si jamais elle ne veut pas l'affronter.

 **-Sirië-** D'accord. Tu es sûr que je peux te laisser ici ? J'aimerais tant rester pour vous aider…Pourquoi…Dois-je partir maintenant…

 **-Reisuke-** Tu as assez encaissé, va donc revoir le sourire de Soichiro. On se retrouve vite, Sirië.

 **-Sirië-** Je vois…Je suppose que je dois partir alors…Jessica.

 **-Jessica-** …Ouais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

 **-Sirië-** Merci d'avoir fait tout ça pour moi, je te serai éternellement reconnaissante pour m'avoir sauvée . Prends soin de lui, il est idiot quand il s'y met. Il va prendre des risques inutiles si son cœur lui dit de le faire…

 **-Jessica-** Il est toujours idiot. On parle de Reisuke donc on ne peut pas espérer de l'intelligence venant de lui.

 **-Reisuke-** Ehhhh ! Même pour des adieux c'est moi qui en prend dans la gueule ! Bande de chiennes !

La femme nous sourit, esquissant même un petit rire devant nos mines enjouées, puis, soulagée de son poids, put enfin partir. Elle scintilla légèrement avant de disparaître rapidement et sans rien laisser derrière elle dans des bulles translucides qui se dissipèrent peu après sa disparition. L'histoire d'Athéna était terminée pour de bon. Elle pouvait enfin vivre la vie qui était la sienne…En tant qu'humaine. Jessica qui se moquait toujours de moi, prit la parole d'un ton moqueur et légèrement prétentieux.

 **-Jessica-** Nous nous voilà donc tous les deux, encore une fois seuls. N'en profite pas pour te jeter sur moi je te réduirai en cendres ~

 **-Reisuke-** Rappelle toi de l'épisode de la colline…

 **-Jessica-** Tu fermes ta gueule sinon je te jette dans le lac.

 **-Reisuke-** Ne lance pas une bataille que tu ne peux pas gagner ~

 **-Jessica-** Bon bon, si Athéna est partie, je suppose que tu vas pas tarder, donc remplissons la mission avant que tu te casses aussi.

J'aquiesçai face à la jeune blonde, nous laissant nous concentrer sur la mission. Akulia partit, nous laissant seuls sur les terres du temps. Cependant, avec tout ce qui s'était passé, le mystère Erika restait entier. Je racontai à ma partenaire ce qu'Athéna m'avait raconté sur le dragon, mais lui dis également que la femme n'eut pas le temps de terminer ce qu'elle avait à me dire avant de disparaître pour de bon. Ma partenaire n'avait aucune piste concernant la réelle origine d'Erika, mais le mystère restait entier. Peut être allions nous trouver des réponses ici, comme nous l'indiqua Voltanis hier. J'étais très curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière Erika, la jeune fille bête et maladroite, mais ayant un cœur en or. C'était comme une quête bonus au final. Une course à la vérité visant à chercher qui était mon ennemie du jour.

 **-Jessica-** Reisuke. J'aimerais te parler d'un truc important.

 **-Reisuke-** Hmm ? Vas-y je t'écoute.

 **-Jessica-** Ici sera le tableau final de l'affrontement entre nous et Erika.

 **-Reisuke-** J'sais. Elle va sûrement débarquer pour tout foutre en l'air, et elle sera sûrement bien armée.

 **-Jessica-** Fais moi de nouveau cette promesse. Tu ne verras que moi. N'est-ce pas ?

Je m'arrêtai de parler, devant cette jeune blonde agaçante devenant insistante. Elle était vraiment chiante avec cette promesse qu'elle me faisait rabâcher sans cesse. Elle savait pourtant bien qu'Erika était notre ennemie, et qu'il n'était plus possible pour moi de lui faire confiance. Cependant elle ne démordait pas.

Pour toute réponse je ne me contentai que de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Cela serait peut être la dernière après tout, et je l'avoue que penser à mon départ à ce moment n'était pas dans mes cordes. Je ne voulais pas repartir dans mon époque et laisser Jessica ici, c'était tout bonnement impossible…Mais…Je devais m'y résoudre après tout, nous n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre…Mais…Quelque chose me chagrinait d'avantage à ce moment là. C'était Athéna qui m'avait confirmé ça avant notre départ. « Toutes les personnes impliquées dans ce voyage perdront la mémoire une fois le périple terminé. En d'autres termes, seuls toi, moi, Toratura, Ananta et Erika garderont leurs souvenirs. Lorsque toutes les personnes auront regagné leur époque, les mémoires s'envoleront. » Je m'étais bien gardé de dire une telle chose à Jessica, mais au final elle allait m'oublier, bien que moi j'allais la garder au fond de mon cœur…. je ne voulais malgré tout pas devenir un étranger pour elle…Mais c'était peut être mieux ainsi. Après tout, elle allait garder le souvenir de ce voyage, elle allait juste oublier avec qui elle avait tout traversé…Donc peut-être était-ce une meilleure solution pour éviter le paradoxe…

La blonde arrêta de me poser des questions et nous reprîmes enfin notre chemin initial, marchant dans divers sentiers sensés nous mener dans un petit village que nous avions vu depuis Akulia. C'était la direction la plus sûre à mes yeux, étant donné que les autres habitations se trouvaient à mille lieux les unes des autres, statistiquement parlant nous avions plus de chance de trouver ce que nous cherchions dans un village d'une dizaine de bâtisses.

Nous traversâmes donc ce chemin qui n'était pas semé d'embûches , tout était clair sur notre route, si bien que nous passâmes sans encombres les différents senties qui au final se ressemblaient tous. Lorsque nous fûmes sortis, nous débouchâmes sur le village tant attendu. On pouvait voir une affiche à l'entrée de ce village indiquant « Bienvenue dans les montages du Saphir » . Jessica s'avança et prit la parole, une fois de plus pour critiquer tout ce qu'elle pouvait critiquer.

 **-Jessica-** Les montagnes du saphir hein. Leurs noms craignent vraiment quoi.

 **-Reisuke-** Peu importe le nom, on s'en moque. C'est ici que Metaion doit se trouver. Mais où peut-il être ?

– Metaion…Vous cherchez Metaion… ?

C'était une voix masculine saccadée qui prit la parole dans mon dos. Une voix qui me disait quelque chose à vrai dire, mais je ne percutai pas de qui elle venait. Pourtant, lorsque je me retournai, je vis quelque chose de surprenant, d'ahurissant. Si bien que j'en tombai littéralement les genoux au sol. Face à moi…C'était moi. Mais quelques années plus vieux…Je ne réalisai qu'à ce moment que nous nous ressemblions très fort…Hiroki était là, face à moi. Il se tenait face à moi , affichant une mine patibulaire. Il semblait vraiment mal en point, comme si un rouleau compresseur lui était passé dessus.

 **-Reisuke-** Onii-Chan…Comment….Comment es-tu arrivé ici….Metaion ne te retient-il pas…. ?

 **-Jessica-** Hiroki….On est venus pour toi grosse tâche ! Allez repars avec nous et voilà !

Pour toute réponse, nous fûmes ignorés. L'image de mon grand-frère se distordit face à nous. Des blessures apparurent sur son corps, jusqu'à reformer l'exacte plaie que j'avais laissé suite à cet affrontement. Un filet de sang coula de la bouche de mon frère dont le visage était peu à peu déformé par la douleur. Devant nos visages consternés par ce changement, il reprit la parole d'un ton chagriné, toujours de cette voix saccadée qu'était la sienne.

 **-Hiroki-** Rei-Kun…Pourquoi tu as fait ça…Pourquoi tu as fait ça… ? Regarde dans quel état je suis à cause de toi…Je t'aimais….Je voulais du bien pour toi….Et tu ne m'a donné que du malheur…Tout ce que j'ai traversé pour toi…Tout était vain….Je suis seul maintenant…Toi tu peux encore vivre…

 **-Reisuke-** Huh… ? O….O…Onii-chan….

Lorsque je regardai plus attentivement mon frère, je me rendis compte qu'il était assez étrange. Tout comme Athéna l'était, il n'avait pas de corps physique, mais on pouvait ajouter à cela que les couleurs de son visage, de son corps et de ses vêtements n'étaient que des nuances de noir. Lorsque je m'aperçus de cela, je reculai d'un pas, j'étais effrayé par tout ça…Jessica ne réagit pas, mais je lui tirai le bras afin de la faire reculer. Hiroki reprit la parole , parlant encore de cette voix grave saccadée.

 **-Hiroki-** Tout est de ta faute…Tout est de ta faute…Tu dois payer Reisuke. Payer pour ne pas avoir pu sauver les parents, payer pour m'avoir fait vivre cette misère, payer pour m'avoir pris ma vie ! Je te prendrai la tienne en guise de compensation !

 **-Reisuke-** Payer… ?

Les mots de Hiroki me résonnèrent dans la tête…Tout ce qu'il disait était vrai…Je lui avais tout pris. Ses joies, ses peines, ses amours, ses ennemis…Sa vie même avait disparu à cause de ma simple existence…

….

Je fermai les yeux, tombant sur les genoux. Si je devais lui donner ma vie pour me faire pardonner, alors c'était le prix à payer pour soulager ma conscience. J'entendis le bruit d'une épée que l'on enlevait de sa protection, la lame qui émet un léger son lorsque l'on la sort. Je compris à ce moment que j'allais payer ici et maintenant pour tout cela…Mais alors que j'allais être prêt à recevoir le coup, j'eus une pensée qui me fit reculer par réflexe. Si il me prenait la vie, allait-il également prendre celle de Jessica ? Avait-elle à payer le prix de mes erreurs aussi ?

La réponse coulait de source.

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire, quelqu'était la peine que je devais éviter. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire.

L'épée que j'aurais du prendre de planta dans la pancarte derrière moi. Je regardai mon frère en le défiant du regard, déterminé à ne pas laisser Jessica seule, tandis que mon frère grimaça devant ma résistance. Alors que j'étais prêt à me défendre, le disque de duel enclenché, l'ombre saccadée se décomposa d'elle même pour ne laisser qu'un petit reptile au sol. C'était un petit lézard vert qui se désintégra dès que l'illusion se dissipa. Jessica et moi fûmes consternés devant ce changement de scénario, tandis que nous sentions quelqu'un arriver vers nous.

Lorsque nous vîmes la personne, nous pûmes discer qu'elle était une personne sous une longue cape noire ornées de décorations violettes. Lorsque l'individu s'avança vers nous, je reconnus son pas que je connaissais par cœur, si bien que lorsqu'elle enleva sa cape, qu'elle la jeta au vent, je reconnus son visage sans surprise. Elle me regardait avec le sourire, ne laissant aucune frustration pénétrer son visage.

 **-Reisuke-** Tout ça c'était toi alors… ?

 **-Erika-** Misère…Je pensais vraiment que tu allais mordre à l'hameçon. Décidément, les gens changent, pas vrai Rei-Chan ? ~

 **-Jessica-** T'es vraiment une salope toi…Tu veux que je te défonce ou ça se passe comment !?

 **-Erika-** Ne sois pas si hautaine, Jessica. Nous avons tous nos objectifs et nous faisons tous pour les atteindre non ? Enfin bref, plus important que vous, j'ai quelqu'un à qui je dois parler.

 **-Reisuke-** Qui donc ? Nous sommes seuls tu le sais.

 **-Erika-** Pas si seuls voyons ~ Je suis venue pour Toratura.

Je ne pus être surpris que la reptile sortit de moi pour se tenir à mes côtés, elle regardait la jeune femme d'un air dubitatif, comme ne s'attendant pas à ce que la jeune fille allait lui dire. Elle restait sur ses gardes comme si la pire ennemie venait d'apparaître…Alors que ce n'était que Erika qui se tenait face à nous. Les temps avaient changé en si peu de temps, puisque nous nous attentions à tout de la part de notre ancienne partenaire alors que quelques jours auparavant nous aurions pu lui confier notre vie elle-même.

 **-Toratura-** Que me veux-tu Erika ? Vas-tu me repprocher de ne pas avoir choisi ton camp une fois de plus ?

 **-Erika-** Je suis venue te dire que j'ai réussi. Vénominaga est devenue pacifique. Elle a trouvé l'espoir elle aussi héhé ~

 **-Toratura-** C…Comment !? Tu as réussi à me raisonner !? Mais…C'est…C'est impossible… !

 **-Erika-** Ce ne fut pas chose facile, mais oui. J'ai toujours su que tu étais une bonne personne, même à cette époque. Et puis…..Regarde moi, ai-je l'air d'être maltraitée par Vénominaga ?

 **-Toratura-** Et pourquoi donc viens-tu spécialement pour me dire ça ?

 **-Erika-** Pour te ramener avec moi évidemment ! Tu n'as pas cru en mon espoir, pourtant je t'apporte la preuve que j'ai réussi à faire du chemin avec toi alors que tu étais hostile, je voudrais donc que tu redeviennes mon alliée, Tora-Chan. Reviens avec moi…Tu me manques, Toratura.

Bien que Jessica tenta d'influencer la décision de Toratura, d'un geste de mon bras je la retins. Toratura était libre de faire ce dont elle avait envie, nous ne devions pas interférer dans ses choix. Je savais pertinemment quel choix allait faire la princesse des serpents, et j'eus visé juste, puisqu'elle n'hésita pas à prendre sa décision. Elle se retourna vers moi, dans son regard je vis tout le regret du monde. Je répondis en conséquence par un sourire approbateur, après tout, nous savions l'un comme l'autre où était la place du reptile.

Je la sentis me quitter tandis que Jessica nous regardait, outrée par ce changement de situation si rapide. Pourtant, nous nous étions dis dès le départ que Toratura restait l'esprit du duel d'Erika, tout cela c'était en attendant ce seul et unique moment de leurs retrouvailles.

Toratura s'introduit dans le corps d'Erika, cependant, l'apparence physique de la jeune fille ne changea pas du tout, elle nous faisait toujours face de par ses deux grands yeux saphir , mais cette fois en affichant une profonde satisfaction sur son visage.

 **-Erika-** Bien. Toutes les clés sont fin prêtes désormais. Je suis prête à accéder à Metaion.

 **-Reisuke-** Comment ça !? Toratura est nécessaire !?

 **-Erika-** N'accorde pas tellement d'importance à cette histoire de clés, je voulais simplement réunir mes deux amies afin de porter l'espoir à son paroxysme. Et de ton côté, Rei-Chan, quel est ton espoir ?

 **-Reisuke-** Mon espoir et de vous ramener toi et Hiroki à la maison ! Tu n'as toujours pas compris !?

 **-Erika-** Rhalalalala…C'est toi qui n'a toujours pas compris. Enfin, je suppose que tu n'as pas grandi tant que ça, Rei-Chan.

La jeune fille m'adressa un sourire aussi sincère qu'il l'était avant tout cela. Je ne savais vraiment plus quoi penser sur les réelles motivations de la jeune fille qui se tenait face à moi. Je ne savais pas quoi articuler, mais fort heureusement pour moi, c'est Jessica qui prit la parole, elle dévisageait Erika depuis son apparition, comme à deux doigts de surchauffer et de se jeter sur elle avec toute la violence du monde. Je restai en alerte pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises.

 **-Jessica-** Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'on cherche à te comprendre ? Désolée poupée, on n'a pas que ça à faire.

 **-Erika-** Ahlalalala…Pourquoi ce ton hostile ? Je suis une alliée moi. C'est mesquin de me parler comme ça.

 **-Reisuke-** Une alliée !? Tu as voulu me faire disparaître deux fois en t'attaquant à moi ! Tu oses te dire alliée !?

 **-Erika-** Hyaaaaaa…Ce que tu es lourd Rei-Chan. Nous avons le même objectif et je veux te mettre en sécurité, qui es-tu pour te mettre en travers de mon chemin alors qu'au final je vais réaliser tes objectifs ?

 **-Reisuke-** Epargne moi ces discours, je ne trouverai pas le repos tant que je n'aurai pas rendu moi même son corps à Hiroki. Et ce n'est pas en te mettant en danger que je calmerai cette souffrance !

 **-Jessica-** Tss. Toujours ces mêmes discours de merde, j'ai envie de dégueuler.

 **-Erika-** Quelque chose à dire Jessica ?

Je me retournai vers ma partenaire, j'en avais trop dit devant Erika. Je ne voulais pas la blesser d'avantage, c'était vrai, mais admettre ça devant Jessica était quelque chose d'irréfléchi, à la limite du suicidaire. Alors que j'attendais une réaction violente de la jeune femme, elle afficha un air amusé et commença à rire jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter, devant nos regards surpris à moi et Erika. Une fois qu'elle fut calmée, elle reprit la parole à l'intention de mon ancienne alliée, en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur au passage….Ce qui la rendait à vrai dire vraiment vulgaire vu de l'extérieur.

 **-Jessica-** Tu dis que Reisuke a grandi, mais tu n'as vraiment pas gagné en intelligence gros nichons ~

 **-Erika-** Comment !?

 **-Jessica-** Tu es décidément ridicule. Je n'ai passé qu'une semaine avec Reisuke, et je le connais bien plus que tu ne le connais alors que vous avez passé votre vie ensemble. Ce mec est assez idiot pour vouloir protéger ses ennemis, tout simplement parce que son cœur lui dira de le faire. Si t'es assez conne pour ne pas connaître un mec que tu fréquentes depuis l'enfance, c'est pas mon cas merci.

 **-Reisuke-** Jessica…

 **-Jessica-** Surtout que même sans le connaître ça se voit à dix kilomètres que c'est un abruti. En plus d'être idiote tu es aveugle.

 **-Reisuke-** Il a fallu que tu en rajoutes, madame colline.

 **-Erika-** … Ahlala…Décidément, beaucoup de choses ont changé en quelques jours… Ce n'est pas regrettable quand on y regarde bien. Passons à la suite cependant. Je suis ici depuis hier déjà, je sais où se trouve Metaion. J'ai voulu y entrer, mais on m'a refusé l'accès.

 **-Reisuke-** Pourquoi ne t'a-t-on pas laissée entrer ?

 **-Erika-** Le monstre que j'héberge en moi est un monstre d'attribut ténèbres, il ne peut pas passer la barrière faite de « Lumière Sacrée » elle repousse les monstres ténèbres. Je vous propose donc le marché suivant, je vous mène à cet endroit, et nous entrons tous les trois à l'intérieur. Puis nous séparons nos routes, et le premier groupe à délivrer Hiroki l'emporte, qu'en penses-tu , Rei-Chan ?

La proposition d'Erika semblait alléchante et dénuée de mauvaises intentions, pourtant, nous savions tous de quel côté se trouvait Erika par rapport à nous. Quel choix devais-je faire, m'allier à Erika pour ce court laps de temps, ou perdre mon temps à chercher où se trouve Metaion et prendre le risque de disparaître avant de le trouver… ? Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, mais contre toute attente, alors que je réfléchissais à la situation, ce fut Jessica qui prit la parole avec assurance, me devançant complètement.

 **-Jessica-** Nous acceptons le marché. Emmène nous sur les lieux.

Ce fut ainsi que nous fûmes de nouveau tous les trois équipe, comme il y a quelques jours lorsque nous étions arrivés ici, bien que l'ambiance allait être clairement différente de la première fois. Coups de gueule, colère, histoires troubles et trahisons, voilà de quoi allait se composer notre groupe maintenant.


	28. Un sentiment de déjà vu

watch?v=eV8Y6sumr6Y

De nombreuses choses s'étaient déjà passées depuis que Jessica et moi étions arrivés dans le territoire de Métaion. Alors que la dernière étape se présentait à nous, Sirïe disparut afin de retourner à notre époque avec Hakaze, tandis que Hiroki apparut en quête de vengeance…Mais au final ce n'était pas Hiroki, mais Erika qui reprit Toratura en tant qu'esprit du duel et nous proposa une alliance temporaire afin d'ouvrir la porte de la bâtisse de Metaion qui détenait le fragment de donnée d'Hiroki, ce petit fragment d'énergie qui allait le faire revenir avec nous quand nous l'aurions récupéré. Alors que j'allais refuser, ne faisant plus confiance à Erika , Jessica prit les devants et me doubla en acceptant la demande de la jeune fille, bien que je ne voulais vraiment pas refaire ce fragment de route de nouveau.

Ce fut ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes à faire la route ensemble, moi et les deux jeunes filles. L'ambiance était pesante, bien que le visage d'Erika était tout à fait ouvert, celui de Jessica respirait la méfiance, et j'imagine qu'il devait en être la même chose me concernant, car je n'avais vraiment pas confiance en Erika. J'ignorais tout de ses motivations, mais elle voulait me renvoyer à notre époque à tout prix pour accomplir ce qu'elle devait faire, chose que je ne voulais pas voir se réaliser. C'était mon combat, mes objectifs, et je devais encore ramener Jessica dans son monde avant de repartir, je restais donc sur mes gardes afin qu'elle ne tente pas de nouveau de subtiliser mon objectif. Malgré tout, je ne voulais pas , mais surtout pas que la jeune fille se mette de nouveau en danger pour moi. Elle l'avait déjà fait une fois, je ne pouvais pas tolérer de porter le poids d'une vie sur mes épaules, c'était inconcevable dans mon esprit…Jessica l'avait compris, elle savait de quoi j'étais capable pour effacer les conséquences de mes erreurs, mais aussi pour ne pas causer d'avantage de problèmes à cause de ma négligence ou de mes choix…

 **-Erika-** Rei-Chan, tu rêvasses ?

 **-Reisuke-** N'essaie pas de détourner l'attention, je t'ai à l'oeil. Jessica a accepté la proposition, mais j'ai mes réserves sur toi.

 **-Erika-** Tu te méfies de moi alors que je suis bien plus inoffensive que tu ne l'es. C'est un peu mignon quand on y pense ~

 **-Reisuke-** Jessica n'aurait pas été là, j'aurais succombé deux fois à ton vice. Je ne te sous-estime pas.

 **-Jessica-** C'est plutôt toi l'idiot. Le plan d'Erika n'était pas si futé, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de plus pour te mettre hors jeu, vu que tu es imbécile par nature.

Je lâchai un soupire. Jessica était sensée être dans mon camp, mais ses piques étaient encore plus pointues que ne l'étaient celles d'Erika. Ma réaction semblait amuser la jeune fille aux cheveux mauves tandis que la blonde me regardait d'un air moqueur. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être le dindon de la farce avec les deux nanas qui m'accompagnaient, pourtant, l'heure n'était pas du tout à la rigolade. Nous avions une mission bien plus importante, qui allait être la dernière que nous ayons à faire ensemble. Je devais donc profiter de cette occasion pour tenter de comprendre celle qui, il y a quelques temps, était ma meilleure alliée.

 **-Reisuke-** Dis, Erika. Je peux te demander quelque chose d'important ?

 **-Erika-** Hm ? Je t'écoute, Rei-Chan.

 **-Reisuke-** Pourquoi avoir pris la route de ton côté ? Tu n'aurais pas pu rester avec nous ?

 **-Erika-** Hmmm…Disons qu'il y a des choses qui doivent être faites ainsi, sans que l'on se pose de questions à ce propos. Il était temps pour moi de prendre la route seule, rien de plus.

 **-Jessica-** Et pourquoi avoir attaqué Reisuke ?

 **-Erika-** J'ai certes pris la route de mon côté, mais je n'ai rien contre vous, je ne voulais pas voir Hypérion détruire Rei-Chan alors j'ai fait ce qu'il me semblait juste. Je voulais absolument renvoyer Rei-Chan à notre époque, en détruisant Ananta. Dis, Rei-Chan. Quand tu es venu me sauver de Vénominaga, n'as-tu pas écarté Jessica pour les mêmes raisons ?

 **-Reisuke-** ….Tu as raison. Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu as fait ça…

 **-Erika-** Et si je suis partie seule dans mon coin, c'est parce que je veux moi aussi mettre un terme à tout ça par ma propre main. J'ai des raisons qui font que j'aimerais tout réparer moi même.

Erika , qui regardait devant elle, se perdit alors dans ses pensées. Elle qui avait usé de tous les stratagèmes pour me tenir à l'écart était celle qui baissait le plus sa garde à cet instant. Nous aurions pu la vaincre définitivement en un rien de temps à cet instant. Lorsqu'elle se ressaisit, elle se tourna vers moi de nouveau, et devant ma surprise me sourit. Je retrouvai à cet instant le sourire que j'aimais tant chez Erika, ce sourire qui avait le pouvoir de me redonner espoir…Etait-ce une ruse, ou était-ce la réalité…? Je ne le savais pas, pourtant, une question me rattrapa vite devant ce fragment d'euphorie de l'instant.

 **-Reisuke-** Qu'as-tu dit à Voltanis pour qu'il te laisse passer les terres du temps ?

 **-Erika-** Huh ? C'est vrai ça, dis moi plutôt pourquoi Voltanis vous a laissé passé alors que je lui ai dit de ne pas le faire !?

 **-Reisuke-** Ne détourne pas la question.

 **-Erika-** Et pourquoi devrais-je répondre ? Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, Rei-Chan ~

Je soupirai une fois de plus devant le manque de coopération d'Erika. Je pris ma main que j'appyai face à mon visage, non pas sans prendre un « Hahaha il fait facepalm » provenant de Jessica l'effrontée. Qu'est-ce que que cela changerait entre nous tous de savoir ce secret qu'Erika voulait absolument garder ? Etait-elle recherchée par Interpol ou quelque chose du genre ? C'était ridicule. Cependant, ce qui le fut encore plus, ce fut la réponse qu'elle me fournit. Une réponse de laquelle je n'étais pas si loin quand on reprenait mes pensées de l'instant.

 **-Erika-** Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je suis recherchée par pas mal de personnes. Je dois garder le reste secret.

 **-Reisuke-** Recherchée…? Tu es une fugitive ?

 **-Erika-** On peut dire ça comme ça, héhéhé.

 **-Jessica-** Voyez-vous ça. Erika serait donc une racaille ? Ca ne prend pas miss, je sais exactement à quoi ressemble une racaille, même une qui fait un double jeu, et tout ce que je vois en toi, c'est une gamine naïve et bruyante ~

Un malaise s'installa, les mots de Jessica semblaient avoir heurté quelque chose chez Erika. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, je ressentis encore de la peine à l'égard d'Erika lorsque je la vis baisser les yeux. Jessica quant à elle ne semblait pas prêter attention à ce changement chez la jeune fille et continua de marcher en avant. Lorsque je voulus parler à la jeune fille à l'arrêt, elle releva la tête et me fit un sourire avant de prendre la parole d'un ton léger, comme si elle avait ravalé le trop plein d'émotions pour redevenir naturelle.

 **-Erika-** C'est vrai, je vous ai menti. Qui me rechercherait après tout ? C'est ridicule héhéhé…

 **-Reisuke-** Erika…

 **-Erika-** Garde ces effusions pour la suite, nous sommes arrivés Rei-Chan.

Nous rattrapâmes Jessica, et Erika lui indiqua que nous étions arrivés à destination. La demeure de Metaion était quelque chose d'assez inattendu. C'était une bâtisse toute simple en bois qui ne s'étendait pas énormément aux alentours. Une maison toute simple encore plus petite que la maison que j'occupais dans le monde des humains. J'avoue que cela me surprit énormément, mais d'après Erika, nous y étions.

Elle s'avança vers la maison et posa sa main sur la porte, avant de se faire repousser violemment par la puissance en émanant. Elle lâcha un petit cri de douleur assez féminin, ce qui fit sourire Jessica qui était à côté de moi. Des petites sphères lumineuses apparurent sur la porte de verre, elles tournaient sur elle même, comme dansant dans le verre de la porte.C'était un spectacle agréable à voir ces lumières bleues et roses se reflétant dans le verre. Je l'avoue que cela rendait joliment bien. Erika s'approcha de nouveau de la porte, en prenant soin de ne pas la toucher cette fois, elle se retourna vers nous et pris la parole d'un air dépité.

 **-Erika-** Vous voyez, je ne peux pas passer la porte avec toutes ces lumières sacrées sur la porte. Elles repoussent tous les esprits du duel d'attribut ténèbres.

 **-Reisuke-** Ananta est ténèbres également, je suppose que je ne passerai pas non plus. Ce qui nous laisse…Toi Jessica ?

 **-Jessica-** Hmmm…Akulia est d'attribut lumière, mais il est reparti, je ne pourrai pas l'appeler.

 **-Reisuke-** Hmmm…Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec ça, il faut trouver une solution radicale qui détruirait toutes les boules en même temps…Mais comment faire…

 **-Erika-** J'ai déjà essayé d'activer trou noir sur les cartes, mais ça n'a pas marché. Honnêtement je suis incapable de dire comment on pourrait passer cette porte…

 **-Jessica-** J'ai une idée. Recule toi gros nichons.

 **-Reisuke-** Hum ?

La jeune blonde nous repoussa en silence, nous faisant reculer moi , puis Erika de quelques pas. Elle sortit une carte de son paquet qui était lui même ancré dans son disque de duel, elle plaça la carte dans son disque de duel, laissant son pouvoir reprendre le dessus sur elle. Elle rayonna d'une lumière blanchâtre assez prenante, tandis qu'un éclair sortit de nulle part et s'abattit sur la porte de verre, la faisant se briser en mille morceaux.

 **-Jessica-** Lumière sacrée ne résiste pas à Raigeki ~

 **-Reisuke-** Ce monde fonctionne exactement comme fonctionne le jeu de cartes, c'est fou quand on y pense. Même Vénus et Hypérion avaient le même système d'attaque que dans le jeu que nous connaissons.

 **-Erika-** Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi mon trou noir n'a-t-il pas fonctionné alors que ton Raigeki a balayé la porte !?

 **-Jessica-** Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, le mouvement Arcadia développe les pouvoirs psychiques de ses adhérents. Les pouvoirs psychiques servent principalement à matérialiser des cartes de duel de monstre pour leur donner une forme physique l'espace d'un instant. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu activer typhon d'espace mystique pour délivrer les prisonniers de Vénominaga.

 **-Erika-** C'est un bien joli pouvoir…Je suis épatée, vraiment.

 **-Reisuke-** Huh ? Depuis quand tu admires Jessica ?

 **-Erika-** Ah… ? Hm…Disons que…Bien bien ! Je vous ai amené ici, vous avez brisé la porte pour moi, je suppose qu'on est quittes ~ Il est temps de nous dire au revoir ~

La jeune fille s'avança rapidement vers la porte en devançant Jessica. Elle se retourna vers nous, puis nous fit un signe de main en affichant un sourire prononcé à notre égard avant de disparaître devant nos yeux en s'enfonçant dans la bâtisse de Metaion. Elle n'avait donc vraiment prévu aucun coup fourré en faisant équipe avec nous, je m'étais méfié pour rien j'imagine. Mais son absence de piège était encore plus délicat à gérer que si elle avait profité d'un instant de faiblesse pour m'attaquer par surprise, puisque ce dernier sourire était vraiment un sourire qui m'avait marqué.

A vrai dire, j'avais le sentiment que ce dernier sourire qu'elle m'adressa était un sourire d'au revoir, d'Adieu…La connaissais-je vraiment mal, ou était-ce vraiment un sourire d'adieu comme je le pensais… ? Je ne pouvais même pas répondre moi même, troublé par tous ces changements en si peu de temps venant d'Erika, ma propre logique, mon propre discernement, s'envolait face à mes sentiments intérieurs.

 **-Jessica-** Tu rêvasses ? Je te rappelle qu'il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps, alors bouge ton cul Reisuke.

 **-Reisuke-** Tu…Tu as raison.

Je rejoignis Jessica qui m'avait tiré de mes rêves. Nous fîmes face à l'endroit qui allait être le lieu des retrouvailles entre moi et mon frère, et je l'avoue que j'avais de l'appréhension face à ca, si bien que fixer l'endroit suffisait à me paralyser les jambes. J'étais anxieux et j'avais peur de ce qui allait se passer dans cette petite bâtisse ordinaire de l'extérieur, mais encore plus emblématique en sachant qui nous y attendait. Pourtant, mes doutes s'évaporèrent en une fraction de secondes lorsque je sentis une chaleur intense et réconfortante me saisir la main que je laissais tomber le long de mon corps. Lorsque je regardai ce qu'il se passait, c'était simplement Jessica qui avait saisi ma main pendant que je fixais avec peur cette bâtisse. Je la regardai, déconcerté, tandis qu'elle se contenta de répondre par un sourire. C'est idiot, mais je pense que ce fut ce sourire qui me motiva à ce moment là…La dernière fois que cela m'était arrivé, c'était Erika qui avait fait ça. Ce n'était pas moi, c'était lorsque j'étais face à Hiroki, je me rappelle que c'est Erika qui lui donna de la force rien qu'avec des mots et un sourire.

…..

Nous franchîmes la porte, et ce que nous vîmes dépassa de loin nos attentes. Il n'y avait aux premiers abords qu'une simple trappe , trappe n'étant même pas assez profonde pour que l'on y pénètre à deux à la fois. Jessica prit la parole d'un air amusé.

 **-Jessica-** Je suppose qu'on va devoir passer chacun notre tour…

 **-Reisuke-** Pour citer Hakaze, tu serais moins gourmande dans l'assiette, on pourrait passer à deux, tu as mangé un brownie de trop ~

 **-Jessica-** Pourquoi ça serait forcément moi la grosse ? C'est peut être toi le gros tas qui ne fait pas assez de sport !

 **-Reisuke-** Ah ouais ? Ok. Passons à deux et on va voir lequel de nous deux devra rentrer son ventre !

 **-Jessica-** Marché conclus ! Allons y gros tas !

Nous nous engouffrâmes tous deux dans la trappe, il y avait une échelle en acier semblant assez solide pour supporter le poids de deux personnes. Comme motivés par notre défi, aucun de nous ne prêta attention à la sécurité, car personne ne retint l'autre et nous finîmes par grimper sur chaque face de la même échelle en même temps. Lorsque nous fûmes complètement dans la trappe, nous dûmes nous serrer au maximum afin de continuer notre progression difficile vers le fond de la bâtisse. Nous étions tous deux inconfortables, serrés l'un contre l'autre, mais nos regards respiraient l'arrogance de ne pas plier face à l'autre. A cet instant, nous n'avions aucun risque de tomber, tellement nous étions l'un comme l'autre compressés contre les parois du chemin souterrain…Mais à un moment, nous ne pouvions plus avancer, nous étions coincés. Je regardai Jessica qui maintenait son expression arrogante de « Je ne perdrai pas » , ce qui me fit éclater de rire.

 **-Reisuke-** T'es vraiment incroyable toi. Vraiment , mais vraiment incroyable.

 **-Jessica-** Qu'est-ce qu'il a le gros tas ? Tu commences à montrer des signes de faiblesse ?

 **-Reisuke-** Allez, je m'avoue vaincu, rentre un peu plus ton ventre que je puisse remonter. Mais t'es vraiment imbuvable comme meuf.

 **-Jessica-** Ca t'apprendra à lancer des batailles que tu ne peux gagner ~

La jeune fille se compressa d'avantage, me laissant un peu de place pour que je puisse remonter un peu plus haut sur l'échelle. Jessica put donc progresser tandis que je la suivais, et finalement nous vîmes la lumière provenant de la vie souterraine parvenir jusqu'à nous. Nous nous posâmes sur une plate-forme d'où l'on pouvait voir le monde d'en dessous.

Nous constatâmes que tout un monde souterrain se cachait dans cette petite bâtisse. On se serait cru dans le centre d'une capitale, non, d'un énorme marché souterrain dans lequel le trafic était à son maximum. Le souterrain était comme j'aurais imaginé la surface, illuminé par des tas de lumières bleues lui donnant un air futuriste. Différents esprits du duel de monstre se rassemblaient dans divers coins puis repartaient dans une direction qui m'était inconnue. Je distinguai des visages que je connaissais, Dame Harpie, Magicienne des Ténèbres, mais également des monstres beaucoup plus emblématiques telles que Timée, Critias, Hermocrate, et un quatrième homme, un roi avec une longue barbe les accompagnant que je ne connaissais pas du tout. Nous étions bel et bien arrivés dans les terres du temps.

 **-Jessica-** On est arrivés donc ?

 **-Reisuke-** Si on en croit Athéna, nous sommes dans le couloir principal des terres du temps. C'est ici que vont et viennent tous les esprits du duel dans le monde des humains afin de collecter des informations sur eux pour leurs archives. Regarde ces stands là-bas, là où se trouve la magicienne des ténèbres, elle raconte ce qu'elle a vu, puis les données sont traitées, vérifiées et archivées dans la salle là-bas.

 **-Jessica-** Ok, je pense comprendre globalement ce qu'il se passe ici donc. Et on trouve Métaion où ?

 **-Reisuke-** Aucune idée…Athéna elle même ne l'a jamais vu.

 **-Jessica-** Ca ne nous avance pas ça…T'es vraiment un boulet comme mec en fait.

 **-Reisuke-** Ne me ressors pas ça s'il te plaît ! On va chercher et puis voilà !

De notre plate-forme nous étions de nouveau en train de nous battre. Pour stopper le débat, je me lançai à descendre le premier en prenant de nouveau l'échelle qui se tenait juste devant nous. Après quelques protestations et quelques insultes , Jessica me suivit, et ensemble nous descendîmes dans cette grande allée , que dis-je, cette immense allée, qui sera le théâtre de la bataille finale.

Nous atterrîmes dans cette grande allée, qui ressemblait vraiment à un marché dans lequel il y aurait des prix vachement abordables. C'était la cohue totale, cela criait de partout, cela parlait de partout, un brouhaha incessant qui me donnait mal à la tête. Les esprits du duel venaient rapidement, repartaient rapidement, et à peine partis, d'autres venaient prendre leur place pour faire leur rapport, et Athéna voulait vraiment travailler là dedans ? Elle avait vraiment du courage..

 **-Reisuke-** Bon bon, je pense que nous ne pourrons pas communiquer une fois que nous serons à l'intérieur, donc je te donne le plan. Il y a trois issues possibles pour passer à un autre endroit. Au Nord de notre position il y a la bibliothèque, et une autre salle que je ne connais pas, au sud, il y a un couloir un peu plus imposant , et je pense que Metaion doit s'y trouver, par simple logique.

 **-Jessica-** Par simple logique ?

 **-Reisuke-** Metaion ne doit pas avoir notre taille, donc il doit vivre dans le couloir le plus large, CQFD la blonde.

 **-Jessica-** Oh, d'accord monsieur le génie, on verra quand tu te tromperas alors ~

 **-Reisuke-** En attendant, je te propose de gagner l'entrée sud, si jamais Metaion n'y est pas, nous prendrons tout simplement l'autre route.

 **-Jessica-** Ca marche.

 **-Reisuke-** Dernière chose, donne moi la main.

 **-Jessica-** Pourquoi je devrais t'obéir ?

 **-Reisuke-** Si on se perd dans une telle foule, on ne pourra pas se retrouver, donc serre moi bien la main.

Avant que la jeune fille ne put protester, je lui arrachai la main pour l'attacher solidement à la mienne, afin de ne pas la perdre dans tout ce désordre. Je pris une solide inspiration, puis m'avançai rapidement dans la foule, imposant mon rythme à ma partenaire.

C'était vraiment désagréable de traverser tout ce vacarme et ce brouhaha perpétuel, les esprits du duel allaient et venaient sans faire attention à ce qui les entourait, et moi qui était devant me faisait souvent, trop souvent bousculer par les habitants de ce sous-terrain. Je me protégeais tant bien que mal de mon autre bras, mais je me prenais tous les coups du monde en guise de prix pour avancer. Pourtant je ne démordais pas, j'avais encaissé bien pire qu'une simple foule, et Hiroki m'attendait au bout de ce voyage, je ne pouvais donc pas revenir sur mes pas et surtout pas pour une petite formalité comme celle-ci.

Le voyage fut pénible, j'eus à repousser une dizaine de fois de plus des attaques d'esprits du duel, certains se disputaient et je devais éviter de me prendre une attaque perdue, ça aurait été trop dommage de finir tué par ce genre de choses aléatoires, mais je réussis enfin à sortir de la masse et arriver à l'entrée Sud. Les portes gigantesques m'étaient ouvertes et m'intriguaient vraiment.

 **-Reisuke-** Nous sommes arrivés, Jessi-

Lorsque je me retournai pour parler à mon amie, elle avait disparu. J'avais lâché sa main sans m'en rendre compte, sûrement pour me protéger d'une attaque d'un des esprits du duel qui se battait non loin de moi. A ce moment j'eus un frisson glacial me parcourant le corps, Jessica avait disparu. Etait -elle perdue dans la foule, était-elle en train de me chercher…Ou pire…Avait-elle été touchée par une attaque d'un des monstres qui se disputait… ?

….

 **-Reisuke-** Il faut que je la retrouve.

Le temps m'était compté, j'allais peut être disparaître d'une minute à l'autre, sans pouvoir sauver Hiroki, mais je ne pouvais pas saisir ma chance d'aller le sauver en laissant Jessica abandonnée à son sort, je ne pouvais pas. Je me lançai de nouveau dans la foule, avec cette fois pour espoir qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Jessica.

De l'autre côté de ma position se déroulait un tout autre scénario dont je n'avais pas connaissance…Quelque chose qui allait sûrement changer notre objectif de manière radicale/

 **-Vénominaga-** Tu es sûre que nous n'aurions pas du régler leur compte là-bas avant de les laisser ?

 **-Erika-** Mais non, Vénominaga, je te l'ai dit, nous n'avons pas pour objectif de nuire à Rei-Chan et Jessica, nous prenons notre propre route.

 **-Toratura-** Quels sont tes objectifs, Erika ?

 **-Erika-** Je devais d'abord passer ici pour récupérer quelque chose, c'est fou comme elle est grande cette bibliothèque. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle ressemblerait en tout point à la Bibliothèque magique royale qu'il y a dans le jeu. C'est fascinant. Toratura, Vénominaga, je voudrais que vous cherchiez avec moi les ouvrages que vous pourrez trouver concernant le duel de monstre, enfin, le deck Reptilia. J'aimerais voir si il n'y a pas quelques armes que je pourrais trouver pour renforcer mes stratégies.

 **-Toratura-** Nous nous en chargeons.

 **-Erika-** Quant à moi, je dois m'assurer de quelque chose. Je vais aller consulter les mémoires d'un monstre de duel spécifique.

 **-Toratura-** Quel monstre de duel Erika ?

 **-Vénominaga-** Ananta. Elle veut absolument vérifier quelque chose depuis quelques temps.

…..…

…..

 **-Erika-** Non…Ce…Ce n'est pas possible… ! Ca…Ca ne peut pas …..Non… !

-Venominaga- Un problème ?

 **-Erika-** Jessica et Rei-Chan ne doivent absolument pas trouver cet endroit. Il faut les empêcher de venir ici, à n'importe quel prix ! Toratura, Venominaga, je compte sur vous pour m'aider à les tenir éloignés d'ici !

 **-Toratura-** Bien reçu. Je te fais confiance, Erika. Ils ne passeront pas.


	29. Glory for Hope

**-Reisuke-** Il faut que je te retrouve, Jessica. Je ne te laisserai jamais mourir seule ici…Pas après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Je devais absolument la retrouver, elle qui avait pris tant de risques pour moi, je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule dans cette masse. Elle était forte, mais l'épisode de la colline m'avait montré la vraie Jessica : Une fille comme une autre, plus dure, plus sarcastique, mais qui possédait les mêmes faiblesses que toutes les jeunes femmes de son âge. Au fond, je ressentais vraiment le besoin de la protéger, elle qui avait réussit à ouvrir mon cœur jusque là verrouillé par la clé portant le nom d'Erika…Elle avait crocheté la serrure et forcé le passage, et à cet instant, je pouvais affirmer que je l'aimais de tout mon cœur. Ce fut pour cela que je laissai à ce moment de côté ma mission première afin de récupérer Jessica, de la revoir me sourire, me lancer des critiques, bouder si j'allais trop loin…Jessica était devenue tout pour moi. Il ne nous restait peut être que quelques heures avant d'être séparés…Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à la perdre…Pas de cette façon.

Ce fut pour cet espoir que je me lançai de nouveau dans la foule, moi qui n'était pas d'un ordinaire franc. J'avais vraiment compris d'où venait ma force. Je n'étais pas ce super héros qui allait changer les choses d'un coup de poing ou d'un super pouvoir quelconque, je n'étais pas ce prodige de la musique comme on peut en voir dans les animés, je n'étais pas ce jeune homme au courage inébranlable que l'on acclame , mais j'étais un homme motivé par ses sentiments, positifs comme négatifs, et quand j'y pensais, j'étais heureux d'être ainsi. Ma présence était marquée, je bousculais les personnes se trouvant sur mon passage, rien ne devait se trouver entre Jessica et moi. Je bousculais, je marchais sur les pieds, quand je tombais je rampais pour continuer, je me faufilais, pour trouver la jeune fille à n'importe quel prix.

Je continuai à parcourir cette foule épaisse , de minutes en minutes, cherchant Jessica encore et encore, mais malheureusement sans succès. Je ne pouvais pas bien m'arrêter pour observer les alentours, et je l'avoue que cela m'énervait. Je ne voulais vraiment pas rentrer sans elle, alors je repris la route une fois de plus dans cette foule. La chaleur et le bruit étaient pesants, cela me donnait mal à la tête, pourtant, je continuais, malgré que rester dans cette ambiance m'affaiblissait considérablement, et je savais ce qui m'arriverait si j'étais trop faible, un aller simple vers notre époque…Mais je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre…

…

Au final, après une bonne heure de recherches, je ne la trouvais toujours pas. Je ressortis de la foule pas là où j'étais entré. Toujours devant cette grande porte assez large qui m'était ouverte…Jessica n'était apparemment pas morte dans la foule, je n'avais pas vu son corps inerte, donc je supposai qu'elle avait du partir de son côté. C'était certes , pour me rassurer, mais je dus m'en remettre à la force de Jessica pour lui faire confiance. Je m'avançai finalement vers la porte, qui était grande ouverte encore une fois. Je ne distinguai qu'une forte source de lumière bien plus loin dans le couloir, mais je pris mon courage à deux mains et m'y engouffrai. j'avais des regrets concernant Jessica, j'avais des désirs concernant Hiroki, et j'espérais pouvoir conjuguer le sauvetage d'Hiroki et celui de Jessica une fois que j'en aurais fini ici.

…..

…

Des doutes, des responsabilités, de la tension, de la peur…Voila ce que j'éprouvais en traversant ce couloir. Allait-il me mener à Metaion ? Allait-il me mener à Hiroki ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, pourtant, les quelques pas que je faisais étaient d'une lourdeur insoutenable. Les émotions se bousculaient dans ma tête, j'avais peur de disparaître, j'étais déterminé à sauver Hiroki, je m'inquiétais pour Jessica, je m'interrogeais sur Erika…Tout se bousculait dans ma tête alors que peut être que dans quelques minutes je serai face à mon combat final.

….

Cependant…Alors que je m'engouffrais dans le chemin qui allait me mener à l'affrontement final contre Metaion, celui où j'allais sûrement devoir me battre pour récupérer mon grand-frère, quelque chose d'important se passait à quelques centaines de mètres de moi, sans même que je ne m'en aperçoive.

…

Quel boulet. Mais quel boulet ce mec sérieusement ! « Ne me lâche pas la main sinon on va se perdre » qu'il disait, et c'était lui qui m'avait lâchée quand il a évité cette attaque, et ce boulet n'a même pas pensé à vérifier qu'il me tenait toujours. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter un boulet pareil en guise de partenaire…Enfin…Il était déjà plus loin, et j'avais encore à me sortir de cette foule pour pouvoir bouger de mon côté. C'était chiant de se dégager de tout ce bordel, malgré tout, j'étais une femme, et je n'avais pas beaucoup de force lorsque je bousculais les passants. Pourtant, grâce à mes pouvoirs psychiques, je pouvais tant bien que mal avancer sans prendre de dégâts trop importants.

watch?v=5c5JSc_f3ns

Alors que j'avançais, péniblement mais sûrement pour arriver jusqu'à Reisuke, je ressentis comme des malaises en moi. J'avais mal à la tête, j'avais des palpitations, cela me rappelait étrangement un sentiment que j'avais déjà vécu…C'était…C'était pendant ce duel contre Aki Izayoi, ma marque s'était manifestée pour la première fois à moi lorsque j'eus affronté son dragon, et je sentis que cette marque était utile pour communiquer avec Akulia. Ce que je ressentais à ce moment , c'était encore Akulia qui voulait communiquer avec moi. Je le sentais m'indiquer que la direction à suivre était la direction opposée. Sans protester, n'écoutant que ce que cette marque me disait à l'instant, je me retournai et pris le chemin opposé. Cette fois, on me bouscula encore plus, mais je ne ressentais rien du tout. Une fois que ma marque apparaissait sur mon bras, je devenais à la limite insensible à mon entourage. J'étais comme protégée de tous les maux alentours, et c'était ce pouvoir qui me permettait de passer au travers de cette vague de monstres. Ils me bousculaient, mais s'arrêtaient cette fois en me regardant avec surprise. C'était étrange tout de même, cette sensation.

Ce fut au bout d'une heure que j'arrivai enfin à destination, j'étais face à deux portes qui étaient toutes les deux ouvertes. L'une comme l'autre semblaient les mêmes, ne me laissant qu'une faible marge pour choisir le chemin que je devais emprunter. Et pourtant, je n'eus à faire aucun choix, puisqu'Akulia, qui se manifestait toujours de par la marque que j'avais sur le bras, me dit d'emprunter celui de gauche…J'eus alors une réticence, et si ce boulet, cet abruti se mettait en tête de me chercher, qu'allait-il devenir… ? Pourtant, cette question s'évanouit face à l'insistance d'Akulia, si bien que j'empruntai le chemin qu'il choisit pour moi.

Je n'avais aucune réelle inquiétude, aucune réelle question, à l'idée de parcourir cette route sans savoir réellement ce qui allait en ressortir, je sentais cependant que quelque chose d'important se cachait derrière cette porte, comme si toute ma vie était en jeu. Je ne pouvais pas reculer, je ne pouvais pas désobéir à cette marque étoilée sur mon bras.

Je passai finalement cette porte, le pas toujours aussi lourd, mais sans réelle réticence. Je débouchai sur ce qui était la bibliothèque, l'archive des terres du temps. C'était…Vraiment immense. Une grande tour, toute aussi grande que celle dans laquelle j'habitais encore une vingtaine de jours plus tôt, Arcadia. Des plateformes soutenues par des sphères d'énergies vertes tournaient , allaient et venaient comme des ascenseur, jusqu'à emmener la personne là où elle le voulait. C'était exactement comme la carte de duel de monstre, bibliothèque magique royale, que j'avais eu l'occasion de voir lorsque je faisais quelques duels avec mes pouvoirs psychiques. C'était grandiose, mais cela ne me tira pas la moindre émotion, puisque mon corps bougea seul, sans que je ne lui ordonne un quelconque mouvement. Lorsque je fus sur une plate-forme, des chaînes m'attachèrent les pieds, mais mon intuition me dit que ce n'était pas dangereux, et j'avais raison, puisque c'était simplement une sécurité pour pas que je ne tombe pendant le déplacement de la plate-forme.

Lorsque mes pieds furent attachés, ma marque brilla d'avantage et actionna le mécanisme de transport sans que je ne dise un mot. La plate-forme montait, montait, encore et encore alors que je voyais défiler des tas et des tas de livres , soigneusement rangés sur les étagères. Lorsque l'ascenseur moderne ralentit je puis discerner que ces livres étaient classés par date, ce qui me surprit un peu. Mais je compris rapidement ce qu'il allait en être. Mon bras rayonna d'avantage, il bougea seul et prit un livre…Lorsque j'ouvris l'ouvrage, je ne compris pas le pourquoi du comment.

….

 **-Jessica-** Pourquoi…Me fais-tu lire ça maintenant…Akulia… ?

Je n'eus aucune réponse de mon monstre de duel. Cet ouvrage qu'il m'avait fait prendre était un ouvrage poussiéreux de couleur marron. Il y était marqué le nom de mon dragon sur la couverture…Etait-ce ici que les monstres de duel rapportaient leurs découvertes ? Mais alors pourquoi…Pourquoi Akulia me faisait-il lire ça ? Je ne comprenais pas. Toujours debout , pieds joints sur la plate-forme , je feuilletai le livre, il racontait l'histoire des premiers propriétaires d'Akulia, je découvris alors une chose surprenante : Akulia avait été lié à la famille Leocaser depuis ses débuts en tant que monstre du duel. Alors que cette révélation me surprit, le dragon communiqua de nouveau avec moi, par le biais de cette marque blanche sur mon bras. Il me parlait depuis la marque, laissant sa voix résonner dans mon esprit toujours sous le choc de la révélation.

 **-Akulia-** Jessica, il y a des choses que tu dois savoir.

 **-Jessica-** Pourquoi les savoir maintenant ?

 **-Akulia-** ….J'imagine que tu es prête à savoir la réalité, à moins que tu ne veuilles faire demi-tour ?

 **-Jessica-** …Dis moi tout, dis moi tout, Akulia…

Lorsque je demandai au dragon de m'aider, la marque sur mon bras rayonna d'avantage jusqu'à m'aveugler. Je fermai les yeux par réflexe face à cette lumière intense, et lorsqu'ils se rouvrirent, comme sentant ce danger lumineux écarté, je fus surprise par l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais. C'était une salle où se trouvait une grande table, entourée par des tas d'hommes autour de cette table. Ils étaient tous âgés d'une vingtaine d'années apparemment , car leurs visages étaient matures mais jeunes. Ils se regardaient tous d'un air déterminé. L'homme en bout de table, le chef sûrement, se leva, laissant ses bras prendre appui sur la table, afin de prendre la parole. Il était beaucoup plus jeune, mais je reconnus mon père lorsque son regard assuré vint dans ma direction…

 **-Jessica-** Qu'est-ce que…Qu'est-ce que cela signifie… ?

 **-Akulia-** Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt…Jessica. La vraie nature de ton passé se cache ici…Regarde à côté de ton père Christophe…

 **-Jessica-** A côté de mon p – Oh putain non !

….

 **-Christophe-** Nous avons donc chacun notre fonction dans cette mission. Pour ma part, j'irai directement à l'assaut de Rex Goodwin, accompagné de mon second, Jeffrey , ainsi que de son bras droit, Sayer. Si jamais il venait à m'arriver quelque chose pendant cette mission, je voudrais que le mouvement Glory For Hope revienne à Jeffrey mon frère.

…

 **-Jessica-** Glory for Hope ?

 **-Akulia-** C'est le nom du mouvement qui voulait ramener Satellite à son état d'origine. Christophe Leocaser en était le leader , et nous sommes actuellement à la veille de la trahison de ton oncle.

 **-Jessica-** Pourquoi me montrer ça…? Pourquoi me montrer ça maintenant Akulia… ?

 **-Akulia-** Regarde donc.

La scène se dissipa, et une autre apparut devant mes yeux. Cette fois je me trouvai dans une chambre sombre, sobre, et étroite dans laquelle il n'y avait qu'une commode et un lit. Mon oncle était allongé sur ce lit, les yeux fermés, ruminant sans doute quelque chose. Je m'approchai de lui, comme pour entendre ces quelques paroles qu'il marmonnait…Mais lorsque j'approchai mon oreille, je ne compris pas pourquoi il disait ça…

 **-Jeffrey-** Mon frère…Je…Je ne te laisserai pas mourir comme ça…Si je venais à te perdre…Je…Je ne pourrais m'en remettre…

– Jeffrey-san , Jeffrey-San…. ! Tu es là !?

Le jeune homme se releva quand il entendit la voix qui l'appelait inlassablement. La personne entra dans la chambre juste après. Je reconnus l'homme dès qu'il s'avança. Ces longs cheveux rouges et ce regard malsain couleur marron…C'était lui, lui que j'avais tant détesté…Sayer… Cet hypocrite prit la parole à l'intention de mon oncle, me laissant distinguer une voix moins grave, plus innocente que celle que j'avais l'habitude d'entendre.

 **-Sayer-** Jeffrey-San, pourquoi tu t'isoles comme ça ?

 **-Jeffrey-** Je…Nan c'est rien, j'me demande juste si on y arrivera demain. J'ai peur de perdre mon frère dans la bataille…Quand Papa a perdu maman et qu'il a été emmené par la sécurité, même si j'étais le plus jeune des deux, je lui ai promis de veiller sur lui…Donc ça me fait peur.

 **-Sayer-** Dis, Jeffrey-San, tu veux que je veille sur lui pendant la mission ? Je suis ton bras droit, tu sais ce que je vaux, n'est-ce pas ?

 **-Jeffrey-** …Tu es sûr que je peux de déléguer un tel poids… ?

 **-Sayer-** Bien sur ! Compte sur moi, Jeffrey-San ! Glory for Hope m'a tout donné, je vais tout vous rendre !

Mon oncle venait de se faire réconforter par Sayer, qui lui avait promis de veiller sur mon père…Pourtant, cet homme qui l'avait soulagé était en fait celui qui allait causer sa perte…Non, notre perte à tous…Sayer était-il vraiment mauvais à cette époque, ou y avait-il du bon en lui… ? Je ne savais pas quoi penser, car l'homme qui parlait à mon oncle et l'homme qui avait tué Toby étaient deux personnes totalement différentes. Devant mes doutes, Akulia me transporta sur une autre scène…Cette fois…Cette fois…

C'était le chaos. Des flammes , des flammes à perte de vue. On entendait des armes à feu, on entendait des gens crier, de haine ou de souffrance, on voyait des gyrophares partout…C'était exactement le même chaos que cette fameuse nuit où je perdis mes camarades. Je fermai mes yeux par réflexe, ne voulant pas de nouveau faire face à cette scène , pas une seconde fois, pourtant, lorsque j'entendis la voix de mon père, je ne pus m'empêcher de les ouvrir de nouveau. Je vis à ce moment la mon père courir aux côtés de Sayer et Jeffrey, tous pourchassés par des membres de la garde en voiture.

watch?v=KQS9D77rWHQ

 **-Christophe-** Jeffrey ! Sayer ! On va devoir appliquer le plan B !

 **-Jeffrey-** Le plan B !? Mais, et les autres !?

 **-Christophe-** Ne t'en fais pas pour eux ! Ils ont reçu les mêmes consignes !

 **-Jeffrey-** Ok ! On fonce alors !

Lorsque ces mots furent prononcés, le groupe se sépara en trois, chacun partit de son côté, s'engouffrant dans une allée trop étroite pour que la garde ne les poursuive. Le combat n'était cependant pas gagné, puisque la garde fit un détour pour continuer à les poursuivre. Avant que je ne puisse réagir, Akulia me transporta dans un autre endroit. Cette fois, c'était une petite cabane, dans une allée encore plus reculée que celle où se trouvait notre propre repère à moi , Mario, Elvis et les autres. Mon père , mon oncle et Sayer se trouvaient dans la baraque, seuls.

 **-Christophe-** Déjà deux heures qu'on attend…Putain, où sont les autres… ?

 **-Sayer-** Tu penses qu'ils sont…

 **-Jeffrey-** Non. C'est impossible…Eh ! J'entends quelque chose ! Des pas arrivent ! Ce sont les autres ! Il n'y a que les autres qui connaissent la plan –

Mon oncle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une balle de revolver se fit entendre au loin et se nicha tout droit dans la cuisse gauche de mon père. Ce dernier s'écroula face à la surprise et à la douleur, tandis que l'oncle se rua sur lui pour le rattraper. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils furent tous les trois encerclés par des membres de la sécurité, ils étaient une bonne trentaine face au trio de la résistance qui était clairement à leur merci.

 **-Ryusaki-** La partie est terminée, Glory for Hope.

 **-Christophe-** Putain…Non…Ce n'est pas…

Mon père se releva, repoussant son petit frère, et fit face aux gardes malgré sa blessure à la cuisse…Cependant, il ne tint pas d'avantage et s'écroula sous le poids de la douleur, juste devant les gardes. Le garde en face de lui sourit face au triste spectacle qu'offrait mon père et prit la parole, laissant toute l'arrogance de la personne qui avait le pouvoir prendre le dessus sur lui.

 **-Ryusaki-** Il a vraiment de la chance lui, j'allais justement le finir. Bien, Emmenez-le.

 **-Jeffrey-** Vous…Vous allez nous tuer aussi… ?

 **-Ryusaki-** Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire, vous avez été bien utiles d'avoir amené le leader de Glory for Hope ici, vous rencontrerez bientôt monsieur Goodwin pour avoir une promotion comme convenu.

 **-Jeffrey-** Quoi… ? C'est quoi cette histoire !? On est pas des collabos nous !? On ne vous a rien dit ! Je… !

Le visage de mon oncle, qui faisait face au garde, se décomposa radicalement avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase. Une grosse goutte de sueur dévala son visage , marquant la peur et l'effroi qu'il venait de rencontrer au fin fond de son âme. Il se retourna, cherchant l'expression du troisième protagoniste qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début de la scène…Lorsqu'il vit le visage de l'homme aux cheveux rouges, il comprit alors. Ce sourire marqué par les ténèbres, accentué par l'ombre ambiante lui fit comprendre directement qui était le responsable de cette trahison. Il bégayai alors , comme pour chercher une logique à tout cela.

 **-Jeffrey-** S…Sayer…Pourquoi…Pourquoi as-tu fait ça… ?

 **-Sayer-** NOUS avons fait ça, Jeffrey-San. Je t'ai protégé, sois en reconnaissant.

 **-Jeffrey-** Non…NON ! Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut protéger ! C'est…C'est…

 **-Sayer-** Silence. Renverser Goodwin ne m'intéressait pas plus que ça. Le principal, c'est d'avoir le pouvoir. Vendre ton frère, nous a donné le pouvoir. Sois reconnaissant, j'ai demandé à ce que l'on t'épargne…Enfin, je ne fais pas ça gratuitement bien sur.

 **-Jeffrey-** …..Tu…Tu as pris mon frère… ! JAMAIS je ne te le pardonnerai !

 **-Sayer-** Je ne demande pas ton pardon, je te demande…Ta loyauté…

Sayer écarquilla ses yeux alors que mon oncle le regardait. Les yeux de l'homme aux cheveux rouges brillèrent d'une lueur anormale. Je compris alors ce qu'il se passait sous mes yeux. Sayer utilisait le même pouvoir psychique sur mon oncle que celui que j'utilisais quelques temps avant sur mes quelques larbins… Mon oncle ne put échapper à ce pouvoir, il s'écroula, inconscient, mais se releva quelques secondes plus tard sur l'ordre de Sayer. Il n'articula plus un mot, il se contenta de rire lorsqu'il vit son frère au sol, et laissa les gardes l'emmener alors qu'il partit libre, suivi par Sayer qui rit aux éclats face à la situation.

 **-Jessica-** Donc ça s'est passé comme ça…Mais…Pourquoi me montrer ça maintenant… ? Akulia, ça n'a aucun sens… !

 **-Akulia-** Ne veux-tu pas savoir ? Après tout, tu as créé Glory for Hope, toi aussi.

 **-Jessica-** Huh… !? Parlerais-tu de…Mario…Elvis…Serena et les autres ?

 **-Akulia-** Précisément. Avec tes amis, vous avez cultivé un espoir aussi puissant que l'espoir de ton père et de ton oncle, et tu n'as pas encore honoré cet espoir. Tu ne pourras jamais avancer tant que je tu n'auras pas trouver ce qu'il manque chez toi, Jessica.

 **-Jessica-** Le sais-tu, ce qu'il me manque ?

 **-Akulia-** Oui. Mais tu dois t'en rendre compte seule. C'est à toi de trouver ce qui fait vraiment l'espoir de Glory for Hope deuxième du nom.

 **-Jessica-** Je vois…Je me demande….Quel était cet espoir…..Vraiment…

 **-Akulia-** Je vais à présent te relâcher, promets moi de ne pas fouiller plus loin dans le livre, si te montrer le passé est autorisé dans le monde des esprits, je n'ai pas le droit de te montrer l'avenir.

 **-Jessica-** Je comprends. Je suppose que ma réaction en sachant l'avenir serait différente de mes réactions actuelles et cela compromettrait le bon déroulement des évènements. Je ne ferai rien, promis.

Akulia me relâcha, j'étais désormais libre de désobéir à la marque qui était sur mon bras. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'elle représentait, pourtant, je sentais que je me rapprochais du but. J'ouvris quelques ouvrages, certains parlaient de Domino City, d'autres parlaient de Rex Goodwin, mais l'un captiva mon attention.

Il portait comme nom « Ananta ». J'étais vraiment curieuse de savoir ce qui était écrit dans ce livre, qui recensait sûrement les aventures du premier monstre de duel de Reisuke. J 'étais intriguée par sa rencontre avec le monstre, mais aussi son passé…Après tout il ne m'avait rien dit sur lui, et il semblait ne plus vivre chez ses parents. J'ouvris le livre et pris une grande inspiration, lorsque soudain , quelque chose me percuta violemment, laissant tomber le livre aux fin fonds de la bibliothèque.

Je me retournai violemment, qui avait osé faire ça me disais-je, quand je vis soudain apparaître derrière moi une jeune fille, sur une plate-forme similaire à la mienne, attachée de la même façon que je l'étais. Cette jeune fille, elle nous avait quitté quelques heures auparavant. Ses longs cheveux mauves flottaient dans la bibliothèque alors qu'il n'y avait pas de pression atmosphérique dans ce souterrain…C'était son aura qui dégageait de la puissance, je le sentais. Lorsque je regardai son visage, faisant abstraction de cette belle robe blanche qu'elle portait toujours, je la vis me dévisager, fronçant les sourcils face à moi. Son visage était marqué par la colère. Lorsqu'elle prit la parole, elle le fit d'un ton vraiment hostile, comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait jusque là.

 **-Erika-** Que fais-tu ici, Jessica ?

 **-Jessica-** Dois-je me justifier pour être entrée ici ? Alors pourquoi tu ne fais pas de même ?

 **-Erika-** Ce livre que tu as pris, qu'as-tu lu à l'intérieur ?

 **-Jessica-** Rieeeeen ….J'ai pas eu le temps de lire que tu m'as percutée. Mais pourquoi tout ce cinéma pour un stupide bouquin Erika !?

 **-Erika-** Ce livre ne doit absolument pas être lu. Sors de cette bibliothèque.

 **-Jessica-** Hmmmm…Disons que j'aime ce qui est interdit par les règles de la société en général, donc plus tu me dis de ne pas le lire, et plus j'ai vraiment envie de le lire ~ .

 **-Erika-** Si tu fais ce choix, je vais devoir t'arrêter moi même. Fais le bon choix, Jessica.

 **-Jessica-** Hohoho. Voila qui est intéressant. Voyons si tu pourras apporter les actes pour compléter la parole, Erika-Chan. Mets toi en garde ! Je veux régler ça avec toi depuis bien longtemps !

 **-Erika-** Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, je te renverrai d'où tu viens et jamais plus un de mes proches n'entendra parler de toi.

L'atmosphère était tendue. Je ne m'attendais pas à revoir Erika dans cette bibliothèque, et j'avoue qu'il y avait des choses ici que je voulais savoir. Pourtant elle ne voulait pas me laisser partir, excepté si j'acceptais d'oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette bibliothèque. Je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre. Nos plate-formes s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre. Nos disques de duel respectifs s'enclenchèrent, mettant la barre de life points à 4000. C'était mon premier duel depuis que j'avais affronté Laïla ça datait déjà de deux semaines…Comme le temps passait vite…Aujourd'hui, je me bats une fois de plus pour mes convictions, et je triompherai !

 **-Erika et Jessica-** DUEL !


	30. Le gardien des étoiles

watch?v=EMQeGubna3E

La tension était palpable entre Erika et moi. Nous avions toutes les deux enclenché nos disques de duel et réglé l'appareil à 4000 Life points. Erika voulait absolument que je ne touche pas ce livre, et elle semblait vouloir utiliser tous les moyens possibles afin de me renvoyer dans mon monde…De mon côté, j'attendais cette confrontation depuis longtemps. Malgré tout, Reisuke restait attaché à Erika, et je ne voulais pas que mes derniers moments avec lui soient troublés par l'intervention de cette fille…

 **-Erika-** Je vais me débarrasser de toi une bonne fois pour toutes ! Draw !

Je vais commencer la partie avec un monstre en position de défense, et je vais terminer mon tour. (5 Cartes en main)

 **-Jessica-** Tu parles beaucoup mais tu n'agis pas, tu as peur ? Allez, jouons !

Hm. Je vais jouer mon Chat sauveteur en mode attaque ! (ATK 300) Mais il ne va pas rester chérie. Je vais sacrifier mon chat sauveteur pour jouer deux monstre de type bête de mon deck ! Et je choisis X Saber Airbellum et X Saber DarkSoul ! ( 1600/100 ATK)

 **-Erika-** Donc tu es déjà à grande vitesse ? Allez vas-y ramène toi !

 **-Jessica-** Mais j'y compte bien chérie ~ Je synchronise X Saber Airbellum avec mon X Saber Darksoul ! Il est temps pour toi de gouter à la puissance de la synchronisation ! Synkuro Shokan ! X Saber Hyunlei ! (ATK 2300) Et Hyunlei passe à l'attaque !

Le monstre se mit à l'attaque en utilisant son épée, tranchant au passage le monstre qui servait de défense à la jeune fille. Alors que je pris l'avantage, au lieu de se morfondre comme elle l'aurait fait d'habitude, elle afficha un sourire inquiétant. Je compris alors quand je vis le monstre que j'avais détruit.

 **-Erika-** Lorsque Protectrice Reptilia est détruite et envoyée au cimetière, son effet me permet d'ajouter n'importe quel monstre Reptilia de mon deck à ma main ! Je vais ajouter Méduse Reptilia !

 **-Jessica-** Tu vas encore me refaire le même coup ? La belle affaire ! Je masque deux cartes et mon tour est terminé ! Darksoul me permet d'ajouter Faultroll en main ! ( 4 Cartes en main )

 **-Erika-** Téhéhé…Comme tu es naïve, penses-tu vraiment que je n'ai pas progressé depuis la dernière fois ?

 **-Jessica-** C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te dire ça ! La dernière fois je jouais un deck psychique je te rappelle !

 **-Erika-** Pourtant tu as fait la même erreur ! Draw !

Tiens donc, voilà qui va être intéressant. Je vais activer ma carte magie, la tempête des monarques ! Je vais pouvoir sacrifier un de tes monstres pour effectuer une invocation sacrifice ce tour ! Mon choix se porte sur Hyunlei que je sacrifie immédiatement afin de jouer Méduse Reptilia ! (ATK 2200)

 **-Jessica-** Plutôt pas mal, mais on verra ce que tu vas faire par la suite ~ Attaque donc ~

 **-Erika-** Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Je place deux cartes masquées et c'est à toi. ( 3 Cartes en main)

 **-Jessica-** Donc tu n'as pas invoqué ton monstre synchro , très bien, je vais me charger de la suite ! Draw ! Et je joue un autre X Saber Airbellum en mode attaque ! Je retourne mon piège ! Gottom's Emergency Call ! Je vais ramener deux monstres « X-Saber » du cimetière ! Et je cible Airbellum et Darksoul !

 **-Erika-** Pas si vite. Je vais chainer un piège : Espace de Négation ! Il va annuler toutes tes invocations spéciales !

 **-Jessica-** Merde !

 **-Erika-** Une stratégie fragile se brise dès que le moindre rempart se trouve entre le protagoniste et l'objectif désiré. C'est un enseignement de Vénominaga. Continue donc ton tour.

 **-Jessica-** Epargne moi ces discours. Je place une carte face verso et je termine mon tour. ( 3 Cartes en main )

Okay, Erika était devenu plus forte qu'elle ne l'était. Je sentais que cette partie allait être bien plus longue que ce que je ne pensais en l'entamant . Erika de son côté semblait apprécier la tournure des choses, et pour cause, j'étais à sa complète merci. J'avais gardé mon avertissement divin ainsi que mon Assaut Solennel , mais je sentais que cela ne serait pas suffisant.

 **-Erika-** Je retourne une de mes cartes ! Tourbillons Jumeaux ! En échange d'une carte de ma main, je vais détruire les deux cartes masquées que tu possèdes ! Je vais défausser Scylla Reptilia pour anéantir tes défenses !

 **-Jessica-** Merde ! Bien sûr faut que tu sack !

 **-Erika-** Draw ! ( 3 Cartes en main)

Héhéhé…Jessica…Je suppose que la partie est terminée. Vénominaga m'a bien aidée à développer mes compétences en matière de duel. Je vais pouvoir faire ce que j'aurais pu au tour précédent, mais cette fois sans tes deux cartes pour me barrer la route. Es-tu prête !? J'active le couronnement de la princesse !

.

 **-Jessica-** Le couronnement de la princesse !? C'est quoi ce truc !?

 **-Erika-** Savais-tu que de base, avant de devenir Vénominaga, mon esprit du duel n'était qu'un membre de la famille Reptilia ? La méduse pour être précise. C'est pour cela que Toratura nécessite spécifiquement « Méduse Reptilia » en guise de matériel. J'ai finalement trouvé un moyen de redonner sa beauté à la reine du royaume Citrine ! Apparaissez les sujets de la reine !

Trois monstres apparurent aux côtés de la méduse qui se levait fièrement face à la menace qui n'était autre que moi. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de se matérialiser, je les reconnus. Deux jetons reptilias étaient sur le terrain tandis qu'un troisième jeton d'une couleur différente était lui aussi présent. Erika continua ses explications devant mon ignorance.

 **-Erika-** Le couronnement de la princesse me permet d'invoquer spécialement deux jetons reptilias et un jeton couronnement lorsque je possède la méduse. Le jeton couronnement est un monstre syntoniseur. Tu suis ?

 **-Jessica-** Oh ! Mais ça veut dire que… !

 **-Erika-** Eh oui ! J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour invoquer Toratura ! Mais d'abord, détruisons cet Airbel ! Méduse attaque !

La méduse utilisa ses cheveux qui poussèrent à vue d'oeil afin d'écraser mon monstre. Elle s'en prit ensuite à mes points de vie, mais je ne ressentis aucune douleur. Erika n'avait sans doute aucun pouvoir psychique comme moi, comment comptait donc t-elle m'effacer de ce monde…Je n'en avais vraiment aucune idée…

Jessica → 3400 Life Points.

 **-Erika-** Maintenant il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure ! Princesse des serpents c'est l'heure de ton couronnement ! Médusa, accepte ta promotion au rang de reine et ouvre les portes d'un avenir fait d'espoir ! Apparais , Toratura la princesse des serpents ! ( 0 ATK)

 **-Jessica-** Bien évidemment. Allez donne le moi ce monstre !

 **-Erika-** Mais avec plaisir ! Toratura, je t'en prie.

-Toratura- Bien, combattons ensemble.

La princesse des serpents acquiesça à l'ordre de sa propriétaire et s'avança vers moi. Se débarasser d'elle allait être, mais pas impossible. Je l'avais déjà fait une fois après tout, je pouvais très bien recommencer et vaincre Erika dans la foulée. On a traversé pas mal de choses avec Reisuke, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas laisser tout ça partir en fumée pour un caprice d'une petite chieuse qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut !

 **-Erika-** En train de rêver ? Je termine mon tour.

( Erika : 3 Cartes en main | Une Facedown / Jessica : 3 Cartes en main : Toratura )

 **-Jessica-** Draw.

Hmmm…Comment passer cette Toratura…Putain, autant elle était une superbe alliée, autant lorsqu'elle devenait une ennemie elle était effrayante…Reisuke avait-il déjà du affronter une telle carte…? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais je devais à tout prix l'emporter…

 **-Jessica-** Bien. Je passe mon tour. (4 Cartes en main)

 **-Erika-** A la bonne heure, draw !

Je vais maintenant activer une autre carte qui va sceller cette partie. J'active la tragédie de la princesse ! Lorsque tu contrôles Toratura la princesse des serpents sur ton terrain je peux invoquer spécialement depuis mon deck « Vénominaga, déesse des serpents venimeux » en ignorant les conditions d'invocation de la carte !

.

 **-Jessica-** C 'est quoi cette carte !?

 **-Erika-** C'est la mort en trois tours ma chérie ~ C'est parti !

Une sombre lueur se dégagea de la princesse des serpents qui était de mon côté du terrain. Cette lueur sombre devint de plus en plus épaisse , jusqu'à se détacher de la princesse des serpents afin de prendre une forme à elle. Celle qui apparut du côté d'Erika n'était pas Toratura, mais sa forme précédente, à savoir Vénominaga. Elle semblait beaucoup plus menaçante que ne l'était Toratura, je compris alors la stratégie nouvelle d'Erika, une stratégie sans pitié où ne l'on peut que regarder la cruelle défaite arrivant peu à peu vers nous…C'était donc ça, le nouveau style d'Erika.

 **-Erika-** Accueillons la deuxième forme de Toratura ! (ATK 1000)

Allez allez, attaquons directement. Vénominaga ! C'est parti ! Salve de venin royal !

Les traînée de venin s'avancèrent vers moi à une vitesse folle, Toratura était dans l'incapacité de me défendre, tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était prendre le coup en pleine face. Contre toute attente, cette fois, l'attaque me fit mal. Elle me brûla la peau alors que c'était sensé n'être qu'un hologramme, pourtant, j'aurais pu me claquer la tête dans le mur tellement la douleur fut intense. Je m'agenouillai, mon cœur palpitait, tandis que la jeune fille, non pas particulièrement satisfaite, continua froidement son tour.

Jessica → 2400 LP

 **-Erika-** Lorsque Vénominaga inflige des dégâts à mon adversaire, elle ajoute sur elle un compteur. Au bout de trois compteurs, le gagne le match automatiquement. ~ Toratura t'empêche de jouer quoi que ce soit tandis que Vénominaga te tue à petits feux. Réalises-tu Jessica, à quel point le désespoir est proche ?

 **-Jessica-** Putain…..Sérieux….

 **-Erika-** Tu n'as besoin de rien dire. Ton sort est scellé. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire contre l'espoir de mes deux partenaires que j'ai porté à son paroxysme. Je termine mon tour. (3 Cartes en main)

 **-Jessica-** Draw…Huh !? Qu'est-ce que c'est que….

Lorsque je tirai la carte, je ne la reconnus pas immédiatement. Je n'étais celle qui l'avait mise dans mon jeu après tout. Réfléchissant à quel abruti aurait pu me mettre ça dans mon paquet, je ne trouvai qu'une seule réponse. Reprenant de l'assurance, je me promis de remercier l'abruti en question lorsque j'en aurais l'occasion.

 **-Jessica-** J'invoque mon Lézard de négation ! (ATK500)

 **-Erika-** Cette carte … ! Rei-Chan !

 **-Jessica-** Huh ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

 **-Erika-** Je…Je n'ai rien dit. Continue.

 **-Jessica-** Toratura va détruire le lézard de négation, et l'effet de mon lézard va ainsi s'activer afin d'annuler celui de Toratura ! Je peux donc jouer comme je le veux ! D'ailleurs, j'ai mon briseur de garde sabre XX !

 **-Erika-** La belle affaire. Joue donc puisque tu es si maligne !

 **-Jessica-** J'active ma carte magie, Monster Reborn ! Je vais ramener Airbellum ! Attention Erika, j'arrive ! L'invocation Synchro ! Stardust Radiance Dragon ! (ATK2500)

Grâce à Stardust Radiance Dragon j'attaque Vénominaga ! Light Stars Explosion !

Lancer l'attaque de mon dragon fut une erreur. Lorsqu'il attaqua, sans que je ne m'en aperçoive , il puisa dans mon énergie psychique pour matérialiser réellement son attaque. Avant que je ne puisse retenir ma puissance, le monstre d'Erika se fit écraser et la jeune fille perdit les 1500 life points en lançant un cri perçant de douleur. Ce qui devait la calmer ne fit que décupler sa puissance, alors que je ne réussissais pas à calmer la marque que j'avais sur le bras…Etait ce vraiment ça ma motivation… ?

Erika → 2500 Life points : Jessica → 2400 LP

 **-Jessica-** Je termine mon tour. (1 Carte en main)

 **-Erika-** Draw ! Toratura possède de nouveau son effet et va détruire ton monstre !

 **-Jessica-** Pas question ! L'effet de Radiance Dragon va le protéger de l'effet de Toratura.

 **-Erika-** Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Jessica. Mais ce n'est toujours pas assez. Et je vais te montrer ta limite ! J'active le Palais du désert Citrine !

.

Le décor autour de nous changea. Alors que je ne comprenais pas grand chose à ce qu'il se passait , nous fûmes toutes les deux transportées dans ce qui semblait être le palais de Vénominaga. Je me demandais encore où Erika avait pu se procurer tant de cartes, mais je suppose que c'est son nouvel esprit du duel qui lui donnait toute cette puissance. Erika afficha un sourire face à moi, avant de prendre la parole de nouveau, dans les murs de ce château.

 **-Erika-** Voici la dernière carte que Vénominaga me donna. Durant mon tour, je peux sélectionner un monstre reptile que tu contrôles, je vais prendre le contrôle de ce monstre, annuler ses effets, et son attaque deviendra 4000 ! En contrepartie, je vais devoir jeter toutes les cartes que j'ai en main !

 **-Jessica-** Quoi !? Mais ca veut dire que !?

 **-Erika-** Toratura reviens à moi !

Toratura → 4000 ATK

Maintenant j'attaque Stardust Radiance Dragon !

Alors que j'étais encore surprise par le changement de contrôle de Toratura, celle ci ne se fit pas attendre et attaqua mon Stardust Radiance qui se fit littéralement souffler par l'attaque. Il explosa au contact de l'attaque tandis que l'impact de l'explosion me fit perdre l'équilibre. Si mes pieds n'avaient pas été attachés à la plate-forme, je serais sûrement tombée. Mon compteur se faisait de plus en plus bas alors que la jeune fille possédait un monstre à 4000 points d'attaque…Ma motivation était-elle donc si faible… ?

Jessica → 900 Life points

 **-Erika-** Je suppose qu'on en a terminé ici. A toi de jouer (0 en main)

 **-Jessica-** Je…

 **-Erika-** Tu perds confiance ? Pourtant tu as encore Faultroll en main, héhéhé ~

 **-Jessica-** Draw.

Je place un monstre en mode défense, et je termine mon tour. (1 en main)

….

watch?v=-1iN41edczc

…

 **-Akulia-** Jessica.

 **-Jessica-** Akulia ! Enfin tu m'adresses la parole !?

 **-Akulia-** Alors, as-tu trouvé quel est l'espoir de Glory for Hope deuxième du nom ?

 **-Jessica-** Je…Je ne sais pas…Je ne savais même pas…Que nous avions un espoir…

 **-Akulia-** Tu dois simplement chercher dans ton cœur, la réponse est en toi, Jessica. Quel était le rêve de tes camarades, qu'avaient-ils prévu pour la suite ?

….

 **-Jessica-** …Non…Ne me dis pas que… !?

….

« **-Mario-** On a tous choisi cette vie là , et on savait les conséquences. Jessica, quand on a vu les gardes arriver, je suis certain que notre seule pensée à été de te sauver. J'aurais voulu t'accompagner dans ta vie et devenir celui qui te rendrait heureuse lorsque tu serais devenue une femme, mais on ne peut pas toujours tout prévoir. Jessi Jess, vis une vie rangée loin de tout ça…..Et garde nous….Garde moi une place dans ton cœur…. »

 **-Jessica-** Leur espoir…C'était moi… ? C'était moi l'espoir de Glory for Hope….. ?

 **-Akulia-** Ecoute ça, Jessica.

 **-Jessica-** Qu'est-ce que…Non… ?

« **-Elvis-** Jessica…Pitié…Reste en vie…

 **-Mario-** Garde en mémoire que…Jamais je ne t'oublierai…

 **-Christophe-** Ma fille…Je serai toujours fier de toi…Je serai toujours là… »

 **-Jessica-** Pourquoi j'entends ces voix !? Ils sont tous morts ! Ils ne peuvent pas me parler !

 **-Akulia-** Ce ne sont que des fragments de ma mémoire. Ce sont les derniers mots qu'ils ont prononcé avant de soupirer leur dernier souffle de vie. Il existe une dernière chose que tu dois entendre.

« **-Jeffrey-** Enfin…Enfin je suis libéré de ce fardeau…Enfin l'emprise de Sayer est levée…Jessica…Tu es notre espoir, l'espoir des Leocaser…Vis…Jessica. »

 **-Jessica-** Non…Ce n'est pas…Possible…Ojisan…Je…Je suis désolée…

 **-Akulia-** Tu n'as pas à pleurer la mort de ton oncle, sans cette mort, il ne se serait jamais libéré de l'emprise de Sayer, et il aurait tout fait pour te tuer…

 **-Jessica-** Je…Je n'ai plus rien, ils veulent que je vive, mais je n'ai plus rien ! C'est injuste Akulia ! C'est injuste !

Au moment précis où je prononçai ces mots, je vis une scène des plus singulières, je dormais, sur la colline du sanctuaire céleste, tandis que Reisuke était encore réveillé. Il m'enleva mon disque de duel et mit une carte à l'intérieur, avant de prendre la parole à mon intention, sachant que je n'allais pas lui répondre. Il me regardait avec tendresse , prononçant quelques mots que je n'avais jamais entendu lorsque j'étais éveillée.

« **-Reisuke-** Je sais qu'un jour nous aurons à l'affronter, et si c'est toi qui doit le faire, alors prends ceci. C'est une carte qui t'aidera à la vaincre…Jessica…Je crois en toi…Je…Je veux t'offrir un avenir meilleur…Même si cela ne dure que quelques jours…Alors…Gagne. »

 **-Jessica-** ….J'ai trouvé mon espoir.

Je revins sur le champ de bataille, j'avais posé mon monstre et terminé mon tour. Erika me regardait d'un air troublé, apparemment, mon absence s'était faite ressentir. Lorsqu'elle vit que je revins à moi, elle continua son jeu.

 **-Erika-** Je disais donc, j'attaque avec Toratura ! Ton monstre est détruit !

 **-Jessica-** Pas si vite ! J'active l'effet d'X Saber Emmersblade pour invoquer Ragigura depuis mon deck ! Et son effet va me permettre d'ajouter à ma main Airbellum !

 **-Erika-** Bien. Je termine mon tour ( 1 Carte en main)

 **-Jessica-** Draw !

….

 **-Akulia-** Montre moi ton espoir, Jessica.

….

 **-Jessica-** Erika, la partie est terminée.

 **-Erika-** Comment !? Tu as de quoi vaincre Toratura !?

 **-Jessica-** J'invoque X-Saber Airbellum ! (ATK 1600) Puis j'active l'effet de redox et je le défausse avec mon Faultroll pour invoquer Hyunlei du cimetière ! (ATK2300)

 **-Erika-** Ne me dis pas que tu… !

 **-Jessica-** Oh que si ! Je synchronise Airbellum, Hyunlei ainsi que Ragigura et j'appelle mon esprit de duel ! Viens à moi ! Ascension Sky Dragon !

 **-Erika-** Tu es folle ! Il va tout détruire !

 **-Jessica-** Huh !?

Lorsque j'appelai le dragon, mon pouvoir se démultiplia, il était à son paroxysme face à la jeune fille en face de moi. Le dragon descendit du Palais du désert Citrine, mais il était de taille réduite, tout comme il l'était lorsqu'il entrait dans les terres du temps. Je soupirai de soulagement , je n'avais rien détruit…L'espoir était là.

 **-Erika-** Ton dragon n'a pas le moindre point d'attaque ! Tu es fichue Jessica !

 **-Jessica-** Je place mon dragon en mode attaque !

 **-Erika-** Quoi !? Comment vas-tu…. !?

 **-Jessica-** Je vais te montrer mon espoir ! Ascension Sky Dragon ! Détruis Toratura !

Mon dragon se lança à l'attaque de la princesse des serpents, chargeant le peu d'énergie qu'il avait pour la battre. Lorsque son attaque l'atteignit, la princesse des serpents ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et se prépara à riposter. Elle envoya des salves de venin qui atteignirent rapidement mon dragon jusqu'à le consumer. Cependant, je ne perdis aucun point de vie. Erika, choquée et frustrée par ce scénario, s'exclama, interdite.

 **-Erika-** Comment est-ce possible !?

 **-Jessica-** C'est terminé, j'active la faculté spéciale de mon dragon qui va ramener tous les monstres qui ont servi à son invocation depuis le cimetière, mais j'active également l'effet de ma carte magie Libération de l'Overmind !

 **-Erika-** Libération de l'Overmind !?

 **-Jessica-** Si Ascension Sky Dragon est détruit, je peux ajouter Libération de l'Overmind à ma main, et j'annulerai également les dégâts que j'aurais du subir !

 **-Erika-** Quoi !? Quel est ton plan Jessica !?

 **-Jessica-** Je dois te remercier, Erika. Grâce à toi, qui m'a poussée dans mes derniers retranchements, j'ai pu trouver le véritable espoir, et j'ai pu trouver autre chose également. Je sais désormais la véritable mission de la famille Leocaser.

 **-Erika-** Votre véritable mission… ?

 **-Jessica-** Erika, chaque esprit du duel a un rôle, et celui de mon esprit du duel, c'est de veiller sur les étoiles. Au cœur de ces étoiles, il y a une porte , et c'est ce mécanisme qui permet le voyage dans le temps aux esprits du duel.

 **-Erika-** C'est le rôle d'Ascension Sky Dragon… ?

 **-Jessica-** Il est temps pour moi de libérer le véritable pouvoir d'Ascension Sky Dragon ! J'active libération de l'Overmind !

.

Lorsque j'activai cette carte, ma marque brilla tellement intensément que la lumière engloba mon corps pendant quelques secondes avant de s'éteindre comme elle était arrivée. J'ouvris la paume de ma main, une petite bulle de lumière en sortit, sous le regard interloqué de mon adversaire. Elle prit la parole d'un air surpris, me demandant ce que je fabriquais, mais j'étais totalement subjuguée par ce qu'il se passait devant moi. La bulle se dirigea sur Airbellum, à son contact, il devint blanc comme neige.

 **-Jessica-** Airbellum a perdu son statut de syntoniseur et devient un monstre « Overmind » .

 **-Erika-** Un monstre Overmind !? Je ne comprends pas.

 **-Jessica-** L'invocation Overmind est une spécialité Leocaser ~ Sois heureuse de goûter à ça ! Overmind Synchro Summon ! Airbellum ! Hyunlei ! Ragigura ! Ouvrez la porte des étoiles et libérez les pouvoirs de son gardien ! Je fais Appel à toi ! Akulia le gardien de la porte des étoiles !

Les trois monstres se désintégrèrent dans une pluie de lumières fines et étincelantes. Nous attendîmes quelques secondes devant ce spectacle, quand les lumières s'assemblèrent de nouveau devant mon regard et celui d'Erika, toutes deux surprises par ce qu'il se passait devant nous.

Lorsque les lumières s'assemblèrent, un immense dragon doré en sortit, il portait une sorte de couronne sur sa tête et était habillé d'une parure rouge lui entourant le cou, sa longue queue flottait près de lui, il était magnifique. Il se tint derrière moi, attendant mes ordres.

.

 **-Jessica-** Lorsqu'Akulia est invoqué , mes Life points redeviennent 4000 ! De plus, en bannissant un monstre synchro de mon cimetière, l'effet de mon dragon s'active et tu ne peux plus activer aucun effet de carte jusqu'à la fin du tour ! Et mon monstre possède 4000 points d'attaque !

 **-Erika-** Je…4000 points…

 **-Jessica-** A l'attaque Akulia ! Shining Star's Explosion !

Mon dragon se rua à l'attaque de la princesse de mon ennemie, il cracha un rayon lumineux d'une intense puissance tandis que la reptile fit de même avec ses salves venimeuses. Au final, les deux monstres se détruisirent entre eux, sous le regard interloqué de mon adversaire.

 **-Jessica-** Lorsqu'Akulia est détruit, comme Ascension Sky Dragon, je peux ramener les monstres ayant servi à l'invocation de mon monstre Oversoul sur le terrain ! C'est terminé Erika !

 **-Erika-** …..

La jeune fille resta muette tandis que mes monstres retournèrent sur le terrain les uns après les autres. Lorsqu'ils furent tous de retour, j'ordonnai à ma nouvelle armée de se jeter à l'assaut de la jeune fille, et en quelques coups d'épées, ils finirent ce duel qui n'avait que trop duré..

…..

watch?v=H_TxvdhHJZ0

Le terrain disparut, tandis que mes hologrammes firent de même. Nous étions toutes deux sur notre plate-formes. Erika restait debout, face à moi, en souriant. De ma plate-forme je me déplaçai jusqu'à elle pour lui tirer ces quelques vérités sur ce bouquin, mais les choses en furent autrement.

 **-Erika-** Jessica…Donc tu l'as fait. Je suis heureuse, Jessica.

 **-Jessica-** Heureuse !? Mais de quoi parles-tu !? Tu ne voulais pas que je lise ce bouquin non !?

 **-Erika-** Té…Téhéhé…Jessica…Je vais bientôt partir d'ici…

 **-Jessica-** Huh…? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes gros nichons !?

 **-Erika-** Tu as détruit Vénominaga et Toratura, ce qui veut dire que je n'ai plus d'esprit du duel apte à me maintenir ici, je sens déjà les maux de tête prendre le dessus, mon cœur palpite…Exactement les mêmes symptômes que lorsque j'allais partir quelques temps plus tôt…Athéna-Chan a eu les mêmes n'est-ce pas… ?

 **-Jessica-** Oui…

 **-Erika-** Ecoute moi bien Jessica car je ne pourrai pas répéter. Si j'ai fait la route dans mon coin, c'est parce que je devais quelque chose à Hiroki et Hakaze, et à Rei-Chan aussi. Je leur dois l'espoir. Ils ont donné leurs vies pour moi alors que j'étais dans le trouble avec Toratura, je voulais rendre la monnaie à mes amis…

 **-Jessica-** Tu ne pouvais pas le faire en restant avec nous… ?

 **-Erika-** Rei…Rei-Chan…Il…Il doit se passer de moi. Quand il rentrera chez lui, je ne serai plus là, Jessica.

 **-Jessica-** Quoi !? Mais pourquoi !? On va déjà être séparés lui et moi, et en plus tu ne seras pas là-bas pour le réconforter !?

 **-Erika-** Jessica…Des personnes sont à ma recherche à notre époque…Je ne mentais pas…Parce que je suis…Je suis…

Les derniers mots qu'elle me dit, bien qu'ils furent audibles, passèrent dans mes oreilles sans rester dans mon cerveau. J'avais entendu ces mots, mais je ne pouvais les assimiler dans l'immédiat. Je regardai Erika, choquée par cette révélation, tandis qu'elle se contentait de me sourire. Un sourire chaleureux et plein d'espoir, légèrement déformé par la douleur. Ses derniers mots furent… « Merci pour tout, Jessica, grâce à toi, Rei-Chan continuera à espérer. », elle me tendit quelque chose, une fleur, qu'elle me dit de confier à Reisuke lorsque je le verrai…Puis, dans un dernier sourire, elle versa une larme, avant de se laisser absorber pour retourner à son époque… Elle disparut tout comme Sirië disparut en quelques secondes…

 **-Jessica-** C'est…C'est terminé…Je…C'est étrange…Je me sens bizarre…

Je ne ressens plus de haine, je ne ressens plus de peur…Mon oncle, je ne lui ai pas pris la vie, je l'ai libéré…mon père, je ne l'ai pas renié, il est fier de moi…Mario…Elvis…Erika…

La mission de la famille Leocaser se termina en ce jour…Akulia était désormais capable de retrouver sa place dans le monde des esprits du duel…Et moi…Je découvris la vraie nature de mes pouvoirs psychiques…Ils ne servaient pas à détruire comme Sayer le disait…Au contraire…Ils servaient à répandre l'espoir…


	31. De singulières retrouvailles

Au final, après une bonne heure de recherches, je ne la trouvai toujours pas. Je ressortis de la foule pas là où j'étais entré. Toujours devant cette grande porte assez large qui m'était ouverte…Jessica n'était apparemment pas morte dans la foule, je n'avais pas vu son corps inerte, donc je supposai qu'elle a du partir de son côté. C'était certes , pour me rassurer, mais je dus m'en remettre à la force de Jessica pour lui faire confiance. Je m'avançai finalement vers la porte, qui était grande ouverte encore une fois. Je ne distinguai qu'une forte source de lumière bien plus loin dans le couloir, mais je pris mon courage à deux mains et m'y engouffrai , j'avais des regrets concernant Jessica, j'avais des désirs concernant Hiroki, et j'espérais pouvoir conjuguer le sauvetage d'Hiroki et celui de Jessica une fois que j'en aurai fini ici…

…

Des doutes, des responsabilités, de la tension, de la peur…Voila ce que j'éprouvais en traversant ce couloir. Allait-il me mener à Metaion ? Allait-il me mener à Hiroki ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, pourtant, les quelques pas que je faisais étaient d'une lourdeur insoutenable. Les émotions se bousculaient dans ma tête, j'avais peur de disparaître, j'étais déterminé à sauver Hiroki, je m'inquiétais pour Jessica, je m'interrogeais sur Erika…Tout se bousculait dans ma tête alors que peut être que dans quelques minutes je serai face à mon combat final.

Je continuai néanmoins à marcher dans ce couloir qui me semblait très long. J'avoue que je n'étais pas rassuré à l'idée de livrer ce combat seul, sans Jessica, pourtant il fallait que je règle vite ça afin qu'elle puisse être secourue. Peut être même que Metaion accepterait de la transporter dans son monde après ça…Oui…Après tout, une fois que ce combat serait terminé, nous serions séparés moi et Jessica… Je suppose que nous étions fous dès le départ pour s'être embarqués dans une telle relation, mais mon histoire avec Jessica n'en resterait pas moins belle à la fin de ce périple. Ce fut une fois que je ne pensais plus à ce couloir, trop occupé à redouter la fin entre moi et Jessica, que je fus arrivé au terme de la route, je m'étais rapproché sans m'en rendre compte de cette lumière qui m'empêchait de voir au bout, pour finalement pénétrer dans la salle reliée par ce couloir.

La salle était vide. C'était simplement un grand espace circulaire qui s'étendait à une dizaine de mètres. Un cercle bleu assez simple était dessiné au sol, il tournait sur lui même en clignotant à un rythme lent et régulier. La pression de l'air quant à elle était totalement différente de ce qu'elle n'était dans les autres salles. L'air était beaucoup plus respirable, presque agréable même, et cela me surprit , si bien que, comme pour évacuer cet air lourd que j'avais inspiré auparavant, j'emplis trois fois mes poumons de cet air pur et frais. Je me sentais bien ici, comme si cet endroit était mon chez moi, mais, malgré tout, je ne pouvais m'attarder. Je repérai une porte au fond de la pièce, je m'y ruai rapidement afin d'essayer de continuer ma progression, mais je me heurtai à une porte verrouillée. Rassemblant mes forces, je tentai de la défoncer, mais en vain. Je ne pouvais pas faire céder la porte malgré mon poids, et je ne voulais pas sortir Ananta aussi vite de peur de me faire renvoyer à mon époque sur une attaque surprise. Je perdis légèrement espoir, mais me ressaisit vite en m'ordonnant de trouver une solution. Cependant, alors que j'étais en pleine réflexion pour déterminer comment passer cette porte bien trop encombrante à mon goût, j'entendis une voix provenant de derrière.

– Il est inutile d'enfoncer cette porte Reisuke.

Lorsque je me retournai, je fis face à mon interlocuteur avec surprise, c'était un monstre de duel, possédant un visage similaire à Voltanis, excepté le fait qu'il était beaucoup plus petit. Le monstre de duel possédait 8 bras, et des sortes d'ailes mécaniques. Je reconnus quelques secondes plus tard qu'il s'agissait du monstre de duel « Layard le Libérateur » . Je pris la parole avec prudence, afin de déterminer si oui ou non je devais me méfier de ce monstre.

 **-Reisuke-** Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

 **-Layard-** J'ai été mis au courant par mon maître , il a lui même été mis de ta venue au courant par Athéna. Cela te suffit-il à me croire ?

 **-Reisuke-** Qu'attendez-vous de moi… ?

 **-Layard-** Nous ne recevons pas la visite d'un humain tous les jours, et à vrai dire, collecter les archives encore et encore est un travail barbant et répétitif. J'aimerais donc te soumettre à une étude de ma part et de celle de mes collègues. Si tu acceptes de participer, et que tu réponds à nos attentes, nous t'ouvrirons l'accès à la chambre de mon maître. Acceptes-tu ?

 **-Reisuke-** Bien sûr que j'accepte ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour rejoindre Metaion !

 **-Layard-** Bien. Alors commençons dès maintenant. Mon premier test va commencer.

Je pris une inspiration. Le monstre de duel claqua des doigts. Le bruit engendré par ses doigts résonna dans la salle qui allait servir de décor pour « l'expérience » que j'allais subir. Le cercle bleu au sol réagit immédiatement, accélérant son rythme de clignotement jusqu'à émettre une lumière bleue continuelle qui envahit l'espace autour de nous. Par réflexe, afin de protéger ma rétine, je fermai les yeux instinctivement.

Lorsque je sentis que la lumière était moins vive, j'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux, pour ne les ouvrir totalement que lorsque l'éclatante lumière azur fut dissipée. La surprise gagna mon cœur lorsque je vis ce qui m'attendait. Ce n'était ni un monstre à affronter, ni un mage extrêmement puissant voulant me détruire, ni un féroce cerbère qui voudrait faire de moi un repas…C'était une jeune fille. Mais pas n'importe quelle jeune fille. Je ne pouvais pas me méprendre sur son identité, sa dégaine, ses longs cheveux noirs ébène, son habit en cuir habituel…Son regard perçant…C'était bien elle…

 **-Reisuke-** Hakaze…Tu es là…

 **-Hakaze-** En effet, Reisuke, heureuse de te revoir, grosse nouille. J'vois à ta tête que tu en as fait du chemin depuis qu'on s'est séparés.

 **-Reisuke-** ….Hakaze…T'es quoi…Une Illusion… ? Un mirage… ?

 **-Hakaze-** Ah, c'est vrai que ça doit te surprendre, mais je suis bien réelle. Athéna nous a tous envoyé ici, enfin tous, moi et Hiroki surtout. Mon père n'avait pas besoin de venir ici car il possédait un corps physique dans cette époque. Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à rester dans cette époque, nous devions donc rester avec Metaion le temps que tu viennes à nous.

 **-Reisuke-** Je…Je ne sais pas quoi te dire…Hakaze…

 **-Hakaze-** As-tu vraiment besoin de me dire quelque chose ?

 **-Reisuke-** Oui…Hakaze…Je suis venu ici pour réparer mes torts, et c'est entièrement de ma faute si tu as eu à faire tout ça contre les membres de la guilde, et même contre ton propre père ! Tout est de ma faute ! C'est moi qui t'ai monté la tête en te racontant tout ça ! J'ai joué avec tes sentiments ! J'ai joué avec ta vie ! Ne m'en veux-tu pas pour ça !?

 **-Hakaze-** ….. A vrai dire, je ne t'en veux pas.

Elle…Ne m'en voulait pas… ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Je lui avais tout pris, à elle et à son père. Elle mentait forcément ! Pour me protéger , ou pour me condamner encore plus !? Mais elle ne pouvait pas simplement passer à autre chose, ce n'était pas possible…Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à tout cela…Mais Hakaze enchaîna sans me laisser réfléchir.

 **-Hakaze-** Reisuke. Si tu as pu arriver à me faire prendre ce chemin, c'est parce qu'il y avait un mal en moi. Je pensais être la source de la douleur de mon père. Je me sentais responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé, et je pensais que me supprimer était la solution pour qu'il puisse vivre heureux…Mais j'avais tort…Et c'est grâce à ce qu'il s'est passé…Grâce à toi, que j'ai pu trouver la vérité…Reisuke…Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour réparer tes erreurs, ça me suffit pour tourner la page.

 **-Reisuke-** ….Même pour ce que j'ai fait à Hiroki tu ne m'en veux pas… ?

 **-Hakaze-** Moi je ne t'en veux pas…Mais lui…Je ne sais pas. Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis ce qui est arrivé…Je…J'ai dit des choses assez embarrassantes à Hiroki…Je…Je n'oserai sûrement jamais lui faire face.

La fille fut embarrassée par ce qu'elle me dit. Apparemment, elle et Hiroki s'étaient dit des choses qui lui faisait honte…Etait-ce… « Ca » ? En guise de réponse, je sortis quelque chose de ma poche. Un papier chiffonné qui avait traîné dans ma poche depuis bien longtemps. Je le sortis et le tint à la jeune fille, mais alors qu'elle voulut le saisir, il retomba. Je réalisai donc qu'Hakaze était toujours prisonnière du monde des esprits du duel. Je ramassai donc la feuille et la lut à voix haute.

 **-Reisuke-** Je vais te lire ça : « Concernant moi et Hakaze….Notre lien avait grandi d'années en années, et je finis par tomber amoureux d'elle. Je savais bien que la jeune fille que je connaissais depuis des années à cette époque ne partageait pas ce sentiment, je préférais donc me taire sur ces derniers plutôt que de tout avouer et briser cette complicité intense qu'était la nôtre. »

 **-Hakaze-** Qu'est-ce que… ?

 **-Reisuke-** « Nous étions comme deux frères et sœurs, faire évoluer cette relation solide en relation de couple aurait peut-être été une erreur irréversible détruisant notre complicité. J'étais satisfait d'être son partenaire de mission, de pouvoir toujours assurer ses arrières, de dormir avec elle dans des endroits farfelus où nous devions passer la nuit, de nous battre pour savoir quelle route prendre et au final me prendre son air supérieur parce qu'elle avait raison et moi tort, tout ça c'était bien plus que ce que j'attendais au départ lorsque j'eus accepté la proposition de Soichiro Namatame qui consistait à bosser pour lui. »

 **-Hakaze-** Hahahaha…C'est bien lui ça. Trop renfermé sur lui même pour prendre le risque de briser ce qu'il possède déjà. Il aurait simplement pu tout m'avouer, je ressentais la même chose à son égard. Même encore maintenant je suis toujours éprise de lui.

 **-Reisuke-** Je suppose que pour le suivre dans sa quête de nous sauver moi et Erika, tu t'es raccrochée à cet amour, n'est-ce pas ?

 **-Hakaze-** C'est plutôt lui qui a fait tout ça pour moi…..Enfin….

Mon amie s'arrêta,lâchant un soupir qui résonna autour de nous pendant quelques secondes. Pour ma part, j'avais mon regard posé sur elle. Je la fixai avec affection, heureux de pouvoir de nouveau poser mes yeux sur celle à qui j'avais fait tant de mal.

 **-Hakaze-** D'ailleurs….Elle est où Erika ?

 **-Reisuke-** Hm…Disons qu'il s'est passé des tas de choses, et qu'Erika et moi avons finalement pris une route différente. Mais je suis content, car j'ai pu te faire voir cette lettre. Erika voulait vous réunir, elle qui savait les sentiments de l'un pour l'autre.

 **-Hakaze-** Je vois…Les choses changent je suppose…Tout comme les gens…

 **-Layard-** Les gens changent beaucoup, c'est vrai.

Je me retournai, c'était Layard qui parlait d'un ton sérieux mais agrémenté d'une pointe d'évasion. J'avais totalement oublié cette histoire d'expérience en parlant avec Hakaze, cela en devenait ridicule à quel point je venais d'être idiot. L'esprit du duel s'approcha de nous, je restai sur mes gardes, profitant de ces quelques secondes pour me mettre devant Hakaze qui esquissa un petit gémissement de surprise. J'avais changé, elle m'avait aidé, j'étais prêt à me battre…Cependant, ce n'était pas l'intention de Layard.

 **-Layard-** Félicitations, Reisuke Yamada. Tu as satisfait mes attentes, tu as réussi le test que je t'ai imposé en ces lieux.

 **-Reisuke-** Comment ? Je…Je n'ai rien fait !

 **-Layard-** Au contraire. Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui ont la force de se battre pour ce qu'elles veulent, mais il n'en est peu de ceux qui se préoccupent vraiment des autres. Tu viens de me montrer que tes proches sont réellement ta préoccupation, en n'oubliant pas les motivations des tes amies, en les comprenant, mais aussi en prenant le soin de t'interposer entre moi et cette alliée qui était absente depuis quelques semaines. J'ai pu apprendre beaucoup de choses sur vous les humains grâce à toi. Vos sentiments sont les choses qui vous rendent imprévisible, j'aime cet aspect de vous.

 **-Reisuke-** Je…Ravi d'avoir aidé…Je suppose.

 **-Layard-** Bien, je vais t'ouvrir les portes de la prochaine salle.

Sur cette note inattendue, Layard me conduisit à la prochaine salle qui serait donc une nouvelle expérience à laquelle je devrai me soumettre. Je me retournai, Hakaze était toujours derrière moi, à me regarder d'un air dubitatif. Je lui tendis la main, l'invitant à me suivre dans la prochaine salle. Elle prit cette main que je lui tendis et me sourit chaleureusement. Etrangement, cette fois elle put la saisir et la garder, alors qu'elle n'avait pas pu prendre cette lettre en main… Lorsque nous avançâmes vers l'esprit qui déverrouillait la porte, elle prit la parole doucement à mon intention.

 **-Hakaze-** Tu es vraiment devenu un autre Reisuke, j'ai du mal à te reconnaître.

 **-Reisuke-** Dans un bon ou dans un mauvais sens ?

 **-Hakaze-** Disons que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu étais un gros psychopathe qui voulait utiliser le pouvoir de Metaion pour donner le pouvoir infini à Ananta pour fusionner les époques et détruire tout le monde à chaque époque, je suppose donc que tu peux deviner en quel sens tu as changé, non ?

 **-Reisuke-** Hahahaha je suppose que tu as raison. Ca fait vraiment du bien de te retrouver, Hakaze-Chan. D'ailleurs, tu étais vraiment mignonne étant gamine tu sais ~

 **-Hakaze-** Epargne moi ca s'il te plait…

 **-Reisuke-** Eh ! Tu es ma petite sœur alors respecte ton grand frère !

 **-Hakaze-** Misère…Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec mon alter ego, mais ça va me suivre je le sens…

 **-Layard-** Reisuke, tu peux entrer, Mademoiselle, je vous prie d'entrer également.

Je remerciai Layard et emprunta finalement la voie qu'il me montra, prenant Hakaze par la main, comme si elle et moi étions des frères et sœurs qui faisaient face à une épreuve commune. Nous traversâmes une fois de plus un long couloir qui était tout aussi peu attrayant que ne l'était le premier , et surtout aussi long à traverser. Ce fut cependant plus simple, puisque moi et Hakaze parlâmes pendant tout le « trajet » effectué. Elle me demanda des choses sur mon périple, et je lui expliquai à la fois pour Erika, mais aussi pour Sirië qui avait repris sa véritable forme humaine. Cela ne choqua pas Hakaze, elle me dit qu'elle savait la vérité à propos de Sirië depuis un moment. Quand je lui demandai comment elle le savait, elle me répondit que c'était l'intuition féminine.

Nous arrivâmes quelques minutes plus tard dans une autre salle similaire à la précédente. Aussi vaste et sombre que le repaire de Layard à la seule différence que l'anneau azur au sol était cette fois ci un anneau de couleur orange donc les clignotements étaient tout aussi réguliers que ceux de l'anneau précédent. Un esprit du duel similaire à Layard se tenait dans la pièce, à la seule différence près que cet esprit du duel possédait quant à lui deux bras et non pas huit, mais aussi qu'autour de lui se formait un grand anneau de couleur orange qui tournait continuellement sur lui même. Lorsqu'il nous vit au loin, il frappa dans ses mains, laissant une espèce d'onde de choc le propulser jusqu'à nous. Il était vraiment rapide, si bien que si il avait été un ennemi, je n'aurais pas pu éviter un seul coup de sa part. Il s'arrêta cependant juste devant moi et prit la parole. Sa voix grave n'était pas plus agressive que ne l'était celle de Layard.

 **-Meltiel-** Tu as donc satisfait aux exigences de Layard. Je suis épaté, Reisuke Yamada. Mais je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Meltiel, Le Sage du Sanctuaire Céleste. C'est moi qui autrefois fut le juge du royaume avant de céder ma place à Voltanis. C'est donc toi qui a fait changer le jugement de ce bon vieux Voltanis, je t'imaginais plus imposant.

 **-Reisuke-** S'il vous plaît Meltiel, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des anecdotes passées. Quel est le test ?

 **-Meltiel-** Layard aime les sentiments des humains car c'est ce qui les rend imprévisibles, mais pour ma part, je déteste cet aspect de vous, puisqu'il nous empêche de raisonner avec rationalité et parcimonie face à une situation. J'aime ce qui est strict, droit , et sans émotions, c'est ainsi qu'une société peut être créée et dirigée, sans effusions quelconques.

 **-Hakaze-** Voila une vision bien triste de la vie, Meltiel.

 **-Meltiel-** Triste ? Vous êtes partie par amour mademoiselle, tout comme l'homme dont vous êtes éprise est parti par amour, tout comme ce jeune homme est parti par amour, et pourtant tout a dérapé et vous avez bien failli y laisser la vie, tout cela car vos émotions vous ont lâché au moment où vous aviez le plus besoin d'elles. Est-ce à ce genre d'émotions dont vous faites référence, Mademoiselle ?

 **-Hakaze-** Sans ces émotions, Reisuke ne serait pas la aujourd'hui pour réparer les choses. N'est-ce pas suffisant pour apercevoir une lumière dans le fait de posséder des émotions ?

 **-Meltiel-** C'est futile, tout bon sentiment a ses limites, je l'ai appris très tôt dans ma vie. Bien. Mon épreuve ne sera pas une épreuve en soi. Je voudrais simplement vous donner un avertissement pour l'avenir. Derrière moi se trouvent les portes qui vous mèneront à Artemis, notre dernier camarade qui lui vous mènera à Metaion. Cependant, avant d'y entrer , vous devez prendre conscience qu'un combat bien plus douloureux que tout ce qui vous a été imposé vous attendra derrière. Vous devrez affronter le pire ennemi que vous n'ayez jamais eu à vaincre, et cela sera très difficile pour vous de vous en défaire, car il est peut être encore plus puissant que vous ne le croyez. Êtes vous capables d'endurer ça ?

 **-Reisuke-** Nous ne serions pas ici si nous n'en étions pas capables !

 **-Hakaze-** J'appuie ce que dit Reisuke, nous en sommes capables !

 **-Meltiel-** Bien. Donc malgré le danger, vous persistez à pénétrer ces lieux. C'est amusant. J'ai hâte de voirà quel moment vos sentiments causeront votre perte. Laissez moi donc vous accompagner dans ce qui sera le cadre du combat final.

Meltiel ouvrit les portes derrière lui, dès qu'elles furent ouvertes, j'eus un profond malaise en ressentant l'aura qui s'en dégageait. Une aura sombre et pesante , comme une brise légère qui serait d'un coup prise dans un ouragan lui coupant sa vitalité. C'était malsain. Pourtant, Hakaze ne montra aucune signe de faiblesse et il fut de même pour moi. Toujours main dans la main, nous suivîmes Meltiel, notre hôte du jour, dans cette nouvelle aventure qui nous attendait. …. Ce que je ne compris pas à ce moment, c'est que Meltiel pesait ses mots…Nous allions vraiment faire face au pire ennemi que l'on aurait pu trouver. Même en retournant toute la terre, ainsi que tout le monde des esprits du duel, il nous aurait été impossible de trouver un ennemi plus coriace et imposant… … …

 **-Reisuke-** Dis Hakaze, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

 **-Hakaze-** Hakaze, Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

 **-Reisuke-** Arrête tes conneries hahaha ! Je voulais te demander un truc sérieux en plus.

 **-Hakaze-** Dis moi tout mon bon vieux Reisuke ~

 **-Reisuke-** Toi aussi…Tu as fait un séjour dans les terres du désespoir ?

 **-Hakaze-** Ah….Ca…Oui, j'y ai été. C'est pour ça que j'ai pu te pardonner facilement aussi…Après tout, j'ai vécu la même chose que toi. Cet endroit est horrible…Tout est glacial, sombre et monotone…Et il n'y règne que la solitude…Je ne souhaite à personne d'y sombrer , vraiment….

 **-Reisuke-** Ouais…Hiroki a tout fait pour m'en sortir…Mais la présence en moi l'a éliminé avant de disparaître…

 **-Hakaze-** Je vois…Au final, ce n'est même pas toi le fautif…Tu te bats pour sauver des vies que tu n'as même pas prise consciemment. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Reisuke. Tu as vraiment changé depuis le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Tu beuglais pour protéger Erika de ma présence et je t'avais foutu la raclée de ta vie…Aujourd'hui, j'ai le sentiment que tu es quelqu'un à qui on peut confier le poids des responsabilités…Et pour être honnête, ça me rassure un peu d'être avec toi pour affronter les épreuves.

 **-Reisuke-** Logique qu'on soit ensemble, c'est de Hiroki qu'on parle héhéhé.

 **-Hakaze-** Tu as raison j'imagine. Voyons donc la suite ensemble.

 **-Reisuke-** Nous sommes arrivés…C'est la chambre de Metaion.

Nous arrivâmes dans une salle bien différente des autres. Cette salle était exactement comme l'espace d'où Soichiro Namatame pouvait envoyer des personnes dans le temps. On n'y distinguait pas grand chose, des cercles bleus au sol, des flambeaux de flamme bleue ornaient la salle, ils étaient la seule source de lumière dans le coin. C'était exactement comme le laboratoire de Soichiro Namatame, comme dans cette forêt Ancienne dans laquelle il logeait. Il s'y tenait la même colonne azur que celle de Soichiro, à une seule exception près. Devant cette colonne se tenait un géant rigide et à l'aura imposante. Comme fait de métal, il possédait deux grands bras lui tombant sur la colonne centrale lui servant de corps. Sur son buste se reflétait le visage d'une créature qui semblait avoir une similarité avec les hommes, puisque son visage possédait des points communs avec ceux des hommes tout en ayant pas mal de différences. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, en face de nous se tenait Metaion le seigneur du temps. J'entendis d'un coup sa voix résonner sans le voir articuler.

 **-Metaion-** Je t'attendais, Reisuke Yamada.

 **-Reisuke-** Moi aussi je m'impatientais, Metaion. Mettons un terme à tout ça.

…

.. Tout cela allait finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Accompagné de mon amie Hakaze ainsi que de toute notre détermination commune, j'étais décidé à ramener Hiroki une bonne fois pour toutes !


	32. Les désirs enfouis

watch?v=APF5FPDQi04

Nous entrâmes dans la salle moi et Hakaze. Une salle en tout point similaire à ce laboratoire qu'utilisait Soichiro Namatame pour matérialiser les esprits dans notre monde. Tout au fond de cette salle nous attendait celui pour lequel nous nous étions battus tout ce temps. Notre but ultime, notre combat ultime pour gagner notre ultime récompense. Tout allait se jouer ici face à Metaion, et je n'avais plus le temps de jouer dans la dentelle. Sans attendre le moindre accueil, je me ruai sur le monstre de duel en laissant une Hakaze surprise sur place afin de lui asséner un coup de poing violent. Cependant, lorsque je touchai presque le monstre de duel, il sourit et me stoppa net, me projetant contre le mur du côté duquel j'étais arrivé. Je me relevai tant bien que mal tandis que Hakaze courut vers moi pour m'aider. Metaion commença à rire, avant de prendre la parole d'un ton amusé.

 **-Metaion-** Reisuke Yamada…Es-tu vraiment aussi téméraire ? Cela ne te ressemble pas voyons.

 **-Reisuke-** Rends-moi Hiroki, Metaion !

 **-Metaion-** Je te le rendrai en temps voulu. Tu as commis quelque chose de très grave , Reisuke Yamada. Tu as tenté d'utiliser le pouvoir d'Ananta et de ma personne afin de causer un chaos temporel. Moi, Metaion, maître du temps dans le monde des esprits, ne tolérerai pas cela.

 **-Reisuke-** Je…Oui c'est vrai mais…

 **-Hakaze-** Reisuke n'était pas dans son état normal ! Vous ne pouvez pas le juger pour ce genre de choses alors qu'il était contrôlé !

 **-Metaion-** Si je t'ai attendu tout ce temps, Yamada Reisuke, c'est bien pour te punir pour cet affront que tu as fait au royaume des esprits. Je n'ai malheureusement aucun pouvoir à l'extérieur de ce monde, il fallait donc que je t'attire ici afin de te faire payer tes actes une bonne fois pour toutes. Il est temps de rendre justice.

L'esprit du duel se leva de son trône sous nos regards dubitatifs. Il nous regardait d'un air hostile, moi et Hakaze. Etait-elle également comprise dans tout cela ? Etait-ce pour ça qu'elle était à mes côtés face à Metaion ? Pour payer elle aussi pour m'avoir aidé à mettre en place cette stratégie ? J'eus ma réponse lorsque Metaion claqua des doigts, car une fumée sombre nous enveloppa instantanément moi et Hakaze. La fumée s'étendit autour de nos deux corps , nous ne pouvions plus bouger, nous peinions même à simplement respirer…Comme si cette fumée était faite pour nous tuer. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le cas, puisqu'elle eut un autre effet bien plus compliqué que ce que je ne pensais. Moi comme Hakaze lâchâmes un hurlement qui dut se faire entendre de très loin, mais c'était proportionnel à la douleur occasionné par cette fumée qui semblait extirper quelque chose en nous. Quelques minutes passèrent, et la fumée repartit comme elle était arrivée. Nous étions de nouveau libres, mais ce quelque chose qu'elle nous avait extirpé s'éloigna un peu, avant de prendre forme sous nos yeux ébahis.

La brume s'allongea et s'élargit, formant un gabarit solide, pour au final prendre une forme humaine. Un homme et une femme se tenaient devant nous. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que cet homme et cette femme se matérialisaient, je sus vraiment quel était ce véritable ennemi que nous aurions à affronter…L'ennemi le plus redoutable du monde, le plus dangereux du monde, et aux désirs les plus inavouables du monde…Nous même…

 **-Hakaze-** Qu'est-ce que… !?

 **-Reisuke-** Hakaze…Fais attention.

Alors que faisions face avec stupeur aux deux êtres venant de nous apparaître, je pris le temps de scruter nos adversaires. Ils nous étaient similaires en tout point à l'exception près que leurs corps et leurs vêtements étaient légèrement plus sombres que ne l'étaient les nôtres. Leurs yeux , ainsi que leurs expressions étaient également différentes. De grands yeux jaunes étaient disposés sur leur visage, accompagnés d'un sourire plus que lugubre, mêlant haine, tristesse et amusement à ces regards qui nous fixaient depuis leur apparition. Metaion quant à lui affichait une expression neutre, alors qu'Artémis, qui apparut derrière lui juste après l'arrivée de nos nouveaux camarades, afficha un air satisfait. Il devait sûrement être à l'origine de cette scène bien singulière qui s'offrait à nous. Pour ma part, je regardai de nouveaux les deux versions ténébreuses de nos êtres, et ce fut alors que j'eus le tilt concernant leur origine.

 **-Reisuke-** Yami….C'est toi Yami…..

 **-YamiRei-** Nous sommes des ombres. Nous sommes les pensées les plus secrètes et les plus inavouables de vos cœurs. Vos désirs refoulés sont notre raison de vivre, et votre colère est notre manière de penser. Cela fait un bail, Reisuke, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis ravi que tu ne m'aies pas oublié ~

 **-YamiHakaze-** Nous sommes le fruit de votre colère et de votre désespoir, nous sommes ceux qui agissent lorsque vous ne trouvez plus le courage. Cela fait également longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus, Hakaze.

 **-Reisuke-** Pourquoi êtes vous sortis de nous comme ça !?

 **-YamiRei-** Pourquoi ? Vous ne nous acceptez plus. Reisuke. Je suis toi, tu es moi. Accepte moi comme je suis, accepte toi tel que tu es. J'ai envie de détruire tout ce qui se trouve autour de moi pour mon plaisir, parce que j'aime montrer que j'ai le pouvoir, tout comme toi. Rejoins moi et nous aurons la force. Tu m'as déjà donné toute la puissance une fois, tu peux recommencer je le sais ~

 **-YamiHakaze-** Mon existence est vaine. Le monde dans lequel je vis ne fait que me rendre malheureuse. J'ai envie de disparaître mais je ne veux pas disparaître seule. Disparaissons ensemble, tu es tout aussi inutile que moi, Hakaze.

 **-Hakaze-** Je refuse ! Mon existence n'est pas vaine ! Mon père chérit mon existence ! Ca me suffit pour m'y accrocher ! Je ne retournerai pas là-bas ! Je ne retournerai pas dans ce monde ! L'indifférence est pire que la souffrance…..Je ne veux pas y retourner….

 **-Reisuke-** Hakaze…..

 **-YamiRei-** Pourquoi s'accrocher à un espoir qui est vain ? Se laisser aller dans la démence peut paraître sordide, mais c'est un sentiment tellement agréable d'être dénué de fardeaux. Rejoins moi Reisuke, nous n'aurons plus à nous soucier d'Hiroki, nous n'aurons plus à nous soucier d'Erika, ni de personne d'autre.

 **-Reisuke-** Ca ne prend pas ! Mes proches de sont pas des fardeaux ! Tout ce que j'ai vécu avec eux est authentique et je ne regrette rien ! La seule chose que je regrette est de t'avoir laissé prendre le dessus sur moi même et d'avoir réagi trop tard pour me débarrasser de toi ! Ananta ! Bats toi à mes côtés pour mon Espoir !

Sans comprendre comment, cette fois mon corps s'illumina de la même lumière blanche que celle qui entourait Jessica lorsqu'elle utilisait ses pouvoirs psychiques. De cette lumière blanche sortit mon esprit du duel, Ananta le dragon maléfique. Pourtant, la colère avait quitté ses yeux, la rage avait quitté sa gueule, il n'était plus que l'esprit du duel représenté sur la carte, tout comme Athéna l'était. Je me mis en position offensive, protégeant Hakaze qui était derrière moi, cependant, celle-ci mit sa main sur mon épaule et me devança sans que je ne puisse prendre la parole. Elle se mit en avant, ferma les yeux et baissa légèrement la tête, avant d'articuler quelques mots que je pus entendre.

 **-Hakaze-** Ôto-san. Je sais que ma voix peut te parvenir au-delà des dimensions. Je n'ai pas Athéna avec moi. J'ai besoin de toi père, prête moi ta puissance, prête moi ta puissance pour que je puisse combattre !

Aussitôt ces mots furent prononcés qu'une lumière éclatante apparut dans le plafond sombre de l'espace de combat dans lequel nous étions tous coincés. De cette lumière dorée éclatante sortit un majestueux dragon de couleur bleu et or qui descendit en trombe sur l'espace de combat, frôlant les deux ennemis et déclenchant de par sa puissance un énorme coup de vent qui dura quelques secondes. Il se posa derrière moi et Hakaze. Cette dernière, confiante, remercia son père avant de prendre la parole avec toute l'assurance de la première Hakaze, celle que j'avais rencontré quelques temps plus tôt.

 **-Hakaze-** Le seigneur d'Heliopolis va châtier les sujets qui se mettent en travers de sa route ! Tu vas regretter d'avoir semé le trouble dans mon esprit !

 **-YamiHakaze-** Vous avez donc choisi de combattre… ? Vous ne voulez plus nous laisser le contrôle…. ?

 **-Reisuke-** Bien évidemment que nous combattrons ! Jamais nous ne vous laisserons prendre le dessus sur nos sentiments !

 **-YamiRei-** Hahahaha ! Ecoutez-le parler alors qu'il y a deux semaines à peine il était totalement soumis au désespoir ! Bien, exhauçons ton souhait Reisuke Yamada ! Allez, Hakaze ! Montrons leur !

 **-YamiHakaze-** Bien. Nous nous battons pour notre maître. Je fais appel à toi. Winda marionnette de l'ombre.

 **-YamiRei-** Ananta viens à moi !

Les êtres claquèrent des doigts en même temps de manière presque simultanée. Hakaze et moi restions en alerte, prêts à dévier une éventuelle attaque. Une ombre assez large descendit sur le champ de bataille et se divisa en deux sphères de couleur noire ébène. La première se dirigea vers Hakaze ténébreuse et prit la forme de Winda, Marionnette de l'ombre à ses côtés tandis que l'autre sphère se dirigea vers mon côté obscur et prit la forme d'Ananta, le dragon maléfique , cette fois plus cruel et assoiffé de sang qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Toutes les ténèbres d'Ananta étaient réunies en un seul monstre. C'était ridicule à constater.

Je n'attendis pas que l'être puisse réagir , et me jetai sur lui accompagné par mon serpent qui attaqua également le monstre en face. Surpris par mon attaque rapide, il réagit lentement, encaissant un coup de ma part qui le propulsa au loin contre le mur. Mais alors que je continuais dans ma lancée, une sorte de corde m'attrapa la jambe, me faisant trébucher et tomber. Je me retournai et vis que la marionnette avait lancé une de ses cordes contre moi. Sa propriétaire, qui me regardait avec le sourire, ne distingua néanmoins pas que son ennemie avait lancé le dragon à l'attaque, permettant à Winda de se faire elle aussi propulser contre une des paroi de ce centre de bataille. Ananta qui ne dépendait pas vraiment de mes ordres continuait à combattre sa moitié tandis que mon autre moi se releva et se rua vers moi afin de m'asséner des coups de poings. J'esquivais tant bien que mal chaque coup donné par mon adversaire du jour tandis que Hakaze continuait à attaquer, chevauchant le dragon hiératique qui volait à pleine vitesse.

 **-Reisuke-** Attention Hakaze !

Je me ruai sur le dragon de la jeune fille d'un bond afin de le percuter en plein vol, lui permettant d'éviter une menace que j'avais détecté avant ma partenaire : En effet, Winda était capable grâce à ses fils d'appeler des serviteurs marionnettes de l'ombre qui pouvaient attaquer les autres protagonistes du combat à leur guise. Il fallait alors qu'Atum évite toutes les attaques pour s'en prendre directement à winda. Cependant, la marionnette attaquait de tous les côtés, malgré la vitesse du dragon. Pourtant lorsque je bousculai le dragon en me jetant sur lui, la propriétaire de la marionnette fut alors prise au dépourvu par la surprise, permettant à Atum de reprendre son train d'attaque et d'asséner un coup direct de par son feu sur Winda qui hurla de douleur au même titre que sa propriétaire.

 **-YamiHakaze-** Ahhhh ! ! Comment osez-vous !? Comment osez-vous combattre le désespoir dans lequel vous vous êtes vous même plongés !

Le hurlement de la jeune fille ténébreuse eut pour effet de faire arrêter mon équivalent dans son offensive. Profitant de l'occasion, je me retournai et me déplaçai rapidement vers lui pour lui asséner un puissant coup de poing qui le propulsa au sol, laissant la marque de son corps s'incruster dans le béton. Ananta profita également de l'affaiblissement de son ennemi par mes coups pour attraper une des têtes du reptile et lui arracher sèchement, laissant les deux antagonistes hurler de douleur face à notre offensive.

Je me reculai instinctivement, doucement , de quelques pas en quelques pas, pour au final me retrouver dos à dos à Hakaze qui procédait de la même manière que moi. Nous profitâmes pour échanger quelques mots.

 **-Reisuke-** Tu tiens le coup ?

 **-Hakaze-** Il faut bien. Mais plus le combat s'éternisera, plus l'ennemi aura l'avantage sur nous. Nous devons vraiment écourter cette bataille autrement nous perdrons la guerre, Reisuke.

 **-Reisuke-** Tu te sens capable de gérer Winda ?

 **-Hakaze-** J'ai une solution pour la vaincre, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Attention, ils arrivent !

Les deux adversaires se relevèrent et envoyèrent en conséquence leurs monstres se jeter dans la bataille une fois de plus. Ananta combattait toujours son homologue maléfique qui n'avait désormais plus que cinq têtes contre six, ce qui me permettait de garder un avantage, bien que l'ombre me donna quelques coups de poing au visage qui m'amochèrent sévèrement. Néanmoins, je gardai espoir et trouvait le courage de donner d'autres coups, refusant en bloc d'accepter une partie aussi dégueulasse de moi même en tant que personnalité. L'homme en face de moi tenta de puiser de la force dans son monstre pour en finir, mais j'esquivai son attaque de justesse, freinant ainsi sa marge d'action. Profitant de ces quelques secondes, j'ordonnai à la sixième tête libre d'Ananta d'utiliser sa pluie acide directement sur mon adversaire, ce que le monstre fit sans tarder. La pluie acide toucha mon adversaire qui cria sa peine tandis que je pus prendre un peu de répit et reculer légèrement en compagnie de mon monstre. Je lançai un regard du côté de ma coéquipière, et constatai avec stupeur qu'elle se tenait debout en compagnie de son dragon devant le corps inerte, carbonisé, de Winda et sa face obscure. Je pris la parole avec enthousiasme.

 **-Reisuke-** Wow Hakaze ! Comment as-tu fait !?

 **-Hakaze-** J'ai profité d'un moment d'inattention de la part de mon adversaire et brûlé les fils des marionnettes et Winda s'est embrasée en conséquence au fur et à mesure que le feu se propageait.

 **-Reisuke-** Excellent ! Tu gères Hakaze !

 **-Hakaze-** Inutile de me le dire, je le sais bien ~

La jeune fille me fit un signe de main que je lui renvoyai à mon tour, nous étions complices dans cet affrontement, nous qui défendions les mêmes intérêts, les mêmes personnes et les mêmes idéaux. Hakaze et moi étions plus proches que nous ne l'avions jamais été auparavant. Nos adversaires quant à eux étaient inertes, au sol, comme acceptant leur défaite. Nous attendîmes une bonne dizaine de minutes devant leurs dépouilles, histoire de s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien devenu inoffensifs , et le temps nous confirma qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre des deux personnes puisque leurs esprits du duel s'autodétruisirent également. Je regardai Metaion d'un air interrogateur alors que ma respiration était un peu saccadée. Mon cœur battait la chamade et j'avais utilisé pas mal de ressources pour combattre mon Alter ego, je me demandais si ça allait être suffisant pour convaincre Metaion de relâcher Hiroki, ou si une autre épreuve allait se mettre en travers de ma route. En guise de réponse, Metaion prit la parole.

 **-Metaion-** Est-ce vraiment ce que tu souhaites, Reisuke Yamada ? Souhaites-tu vraiment renier ta part de ténèbres intérieures ?

 **-Reisuke-** Je ne les refuse pas ! Elles font peut être parties de moi, mais je me battrai contre ces ténèbres toute ma vie pour qu'elles ne prennent pas le dessus ! J'ai déjà fait l'erreur une fois et cela a coûté la vie de mon frère !

 **-Hakaze-** Reisuke a raison ! Nous avons peut être en nous quelque chose prêt à faire du mal, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut vivre en accord avec ce désir ! Si nous voulons répandre le bien, quel que soit la force qui souhaite nous influencer, elle n'aura aucun pouvoir sur nous !

– C'est qu'elle dit de belles choses cette demoiselle. ~

Je me retournai précipitamment, je connaissais cette voix. Cette voix arrogante, féminine, mais grave et assurée, cette voix qui se faisait entendre au loin ne pouvait être que la sienne. Et en effet, lorsque je la vis arriver en marchant calmement, laissant flotter cette robe de couleur noire, ainsi que ses cheveux blonds dans le vent, que dis-je , secoués par la pression de l'atmosphère de notre combat, je sentis un immense soulagement en moi. Le voile d'ombre sur son visage se dissipa, laissant totalement la jeune femme entrer dans l'espace servant à notre affrontement. Elle me regarda d'un air moqueur, moi qui avait pris des coups, et m'interpella sans même faire attention à Metaion.

 **-Jessica-** Tu en as pris des coups gros tas. Heureusement que je viens en renfort ~ Assis toi et regarde Jessi faire ~

 **-Reisuke-** Tu parles…Tu ne me seras même pas utile j'en suis sur.

Mais enfin…

C'est bon de te revoir Jessica.

 **-Jessica-** Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir, Reisuke. Et toi tu dois être Hakaze n'est-ce pas ? Tu es beaucoup plus mignonne en étant enfant ~

 **-Hakaze-** Arrêtez avec ça ! C'est vraiment embarrassant , et puis ce n'est pas le problème pour le moment !

 **-Jessica-** Ah, c'est vrai. J'ai tellement été prise avec gros lolos que j'ai raté la fête !

 **-Reisuke-** Tu as croisé Erika !? Qu'as-tu fait !?

 **-Jessica-** …..Disons que…Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter du fait qu'Erika pourrait tout foutre en l'air. Je l'ai renvoyée à son époque.

Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, Jessica fit un pas, puis deux , puis moult autres en avant pour faire face à Metaion et Artemis, me laissant moi et Hakaze derrière elle. Je ne pouvais distinguer son expression, mais qu'importe. J'étais trop occupé à penser à ce qu'il s'était passé entre Jessica et Erika pour penser à la suite. Erika était vraiment partie… ? Jessica n'avait aucune raison de mentir après tout, et si elle l'avait fait, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Je m'en remis à elle et écoutai ce qu'elle avait prévu pour la suite, regardant la jeune blonde parler à Metaion.

 **-Jessica-** Je n'aurais pas pensé pouvoir vous rencontrer un jour Metaion.

 **-Metaion-** Jessica Leocaser, tu es donc également parvenue jusqu'à moi.

 **-Jessica-** Eh ouais. Akulia m'a dit que vous punissiez ces deux énergumènes pour avoir causé le chaos, c'est bien ça ?

 **-Metaion-** En effet. Ils sont coupables d'avoir voulu dérégler le temps et je leur donne une leçon. T'y opposes-tu ?

 **-Jessica-** Hmm…A vrai dire, pas du tout. Justice doit être faite dans tous les cas. Vous devriez leur botter le cul pour qu'ils comprennent qu'ils ont fait de la merde.

 **-Reisuke-** Huh… !? Jessica que… !? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !?

 **-Jessica-** Paie donc tes actes, Reisuke. Tout finit par se payer dans la vie, la vie ne sont que des choix et le reste c'en est la conséquence, n'oublie jamais ça. Alors assume donc un peu comme ceux qui font du mal doivent assumer ~

 **-Metaion-** Moi qui pensais que tu tenterais de m'arrêter. Tout cela est bien curieux. Aurais-tu donc enfin appris de tes erreurs Jessica ?

 **-Jessica-** Oh mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais rester spectatrice de ce combat , ne vous méprenez pas Metaion ~ Je suis venue ici pour me battre aussi ~ Ca s'rait pas drôle si je regardais vous foutre sur la gueule ~

 **-Metaion-** Comment !? Tu vas donc te ranger aux côtés de criminels en toute connaissance de cause ? On appelle ça de la complicité.

 **-Jessica-** J'aime la justice, et actuellement , il n'y a pas que Reisuke et Hakaze qui sont en tort. Vous l'êtes également, si ce n'est encore plus qu'eux. Vous retenez la vie d'un innocent entre vos mains Metaion, est-ce là votre justice de faire payer un homme pris à parti dans un combat ? Est-ce votre raisonnement de faire du chantage sur la vie d'un innocent ? Quelle justice essayez-vous d'appliquer en utilisant la vie de cet innocent qui a tout fait pour préserver l'équilibre de ce monde ?

Actuellement, VOUS êtes le plus grand criminel, Metaion ~

 **-Metaion-** Comment oses-tu… !? Artemis ! Règle lui son compte !

 **-Artémis-** Bien Maître ! Je m'en assure !

L'esprit du duel s'exécuta face à l'ordre de son maître et projeta une fois de plus cette fumée sombre qui nous avait alors enveloppés moi et Hakaze quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt. L'épais nuage se rapprocha de Jessica avant de l'entourer totalement.

Jessica ne semblait pas bouger dans cette ombre, là où moi et Hakaze nous nous tordions déjà de douleur au simple contact de la substance. Cela me fit réagir, mais je n'étais pas le seul, car Hakaze qui connaissait plus de choses que moi était subjuguée par la résistance de Jessica. La fumée continua à graviter autour de la jeune blonde pendant cinq bonnes minutes tandis qu'Artémis était surpris par ce scénario, Jessica se libéra elle même de la fumée simplement en levant le bras. La fumée était dissipée, Artémis était agacé, Jessica prit la parole, en affichant cette fois un sourire sincère et dénué de toute animosité qu'elle affichait précédemment, devant un Metaion choqué.

 **-Jessica-** Très belle arme la fumée qui scinde l'âme en deux corps, bravo.

 **-Artémis-** P…Pourquoi n'as-tu…Mon invention était sensée être parfaite….

 **-Jessica-** Oh ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas généré un taré comme les deux autres ? C'est bien simple quand on y réfléchit. Je n'ai simplement aucune ténèbres à l'intérieur de moi ~

 **-Artémis-** Aucune !? Ce n'est pas possible de n'avoir aucune ténèbres à l'intérieur !

 **-Jessica-** Pourtant si , je n'en ai aucune. J'ai effacé tous mes doutes, toutes mes peurs, toute ma rage, tout ma rancœur, tous mes vertiges,tous mes maux, toutes mes phobies, toute mon agressivité et toutes mes mauvaises pensées avant de venir ici. Il n'y a en moi qu'un profond sentiment d'espoir , je suis complète ~

 **-Metaion-** Je vois…Tu prétends donc pouvoir me faire face non pas avec un cœur pur immaculé, mais avec un cœur pur que tu as reconstruit de tes mains.

 **-Jessica-** Oh non, je n'ai pas cette prétention. Je n'ai pas construit cette pureté de mes mains. Des tas de personnes ont souffert pour que je puisse être celle que je suis aujourd'hui, mes proches, mes frères, mes amis, mes connaissances…Ce sont les épreuves de la vie qui ont fait de moi ce que je suis, pourquoi tout renier alors que j'en suis ressortie meilleure ? Cela serait simplement renier l'espoir de mes proches.

 **-Metaion-** ….Je vois…..

 **-Hakaze-** Tu as raison, Jessica.

La jeune brune s'avança jusqu'à être côte à côte avec la blonde qui tourna sa tête vers elle en lui souriant. Hakaze lui rendit le sourire avant de lui murmurer un « merci de m'avoir fait comprendre. » . Elle s'avança ensuite vers son homologue des ténèbres qui était inconsciente, la faisant regagner conscience instantanément, avant de prendre la parole avec un ton beaucoup plus doux qu'elle n'avait alors auparavant.

 **-Hakaze-** Cette jeune fille a raison. Pourquoi devrais-je te refuser ? Tu es une partie de moi qui est passée. Je me suis sentie inutile, je me suis méprisée, j'ai méprisé mon père à cause du mépris que j'avais envers moi même, mais aujourd'hui j'en ressors meilleure. Je n'ai pas à avoir peur de sentiments que je ne refoule plus. Tu es une partie de moi.

Hakaze posa sa main sur celle de son homologue couchée au sol, la faisant disparaître instantanément dans une pluie de lumières bleues nuit en même temps que Winda Marionnette de l'ombre. La pluie de lumières sombres gravita autour de mon amie avant de se faire totalement absorbée par cette dernière, sous les yeux ébahis d'Artemis. Hakaze se retourna vers moi, me laissant voir son visage amoché souriant et rayonnant d'espoir. Jessica avait trouvé les mots, elle avait trouvé les mots pour réveiller l'espoir d'Hakaze.

Quant à moi…Allais-je vraiment pouvoir faire preuve d'un si grand courage que celui de mon amie… ?

 **-Metaion-** Que vas-tu faire, Reisuke Yamada ? Vas-tu accepter cette part de toi ?

 **-Reisuke-** Je…Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux accepter cette part de moi. Hakaze avait un malaise, quelque chose qui entretenait son désespoir. Mais quelles étaient mes véritables raisons !? Ce n'est que ma propre faiblesse qui m'a conduit sur un chemin si rude ! Ce n'est que ma propre impuissance qui m'a amené jusque là ! Dois-je accepter ce désir de destruction pour pouvoir tourner la page !? Je refuse ! Je refuse de prendre le chemin de la faiblesse une fois de plus ! Je me battrai contre moi même cent ans s'il le faut , mais jamais je ne laisserai ma faiblesse reprendre le dessus !

 **-Metaion-** Je vois…Tu as choisi la route la plus douloureuse. Eh bien soit, je te laisse emprunter ce chemin. Si tu arrives au bout de ce chemin tu seras alors victorieux et je te laisserai repartir avec ce jeune homme que tu désires. Mais tout d'abord, il reste une chose à régler.

Metaion claqua des doigts, son claquement résonna dans tout l'espace de combat pendant quelques secondes. Je ne compris pas ce qu'il se passait, après tout, rien ne se passait justement. Pourtant, une dizaine de secondes plus tard, la jeune brune à mes côtés s'écroula au sol, inerte. Je lançai un regard oppressant à Metaion afin qu'il m'explique la situation, mais avant que je ne puisse obtenir une quelconque information, le corps d'Hakaze disparut , ne laissant derrière lui qu'un souvenir. Metaion enchaîna.

 **-Metaion-** Je prononce donc l'acquittement de cette jeune fille que je renvoie donc à son époque. Il est désormais temps d'ouvrir les portes de la véritable audience , Reisuke Yamada, témoin, victime et accusé, il est temps de lever le voile sur votre rôle dans cette affaire…


	33. La consécration de nos espoirs

watch?v=hR8HcBxaQsk

 **-Metaion-** Commençons maintenant le réel procès. Reisuke Yamada, coupable, témoin, victime ? Eclaircissons le véritable rôle de l'accusé dans cette affaire.

 **-Reisuke-** Mon véritable rôle…dans l'affaire….? Que voulez-vous dire , Metaion? Je ne comprends pas ce que vous insinuez.

Metaion me fixait sans laisser d'émotions paraître. Je sentais pourtant que cela allait être difficile. Un sentiment de tension immense me prit dans la chair pour remonter jusqu'à mon cerveau et paralyser mes membres pendant quelques secondes , je me ressaisis néanmoins afin d'éviter de me faire surprendre par la nature de ce procès. Je ne compris qu'une minute environ après tout cela ce qu'il allait en être. Yami se releva devant mes yeux. Il se relevait péniblement, mais je sentais qu'il allait revenir à la charge. Je me retournai alors vers Jessica, prenant la parole avec sérieux afin de l'écarter du danger imminent qui allait nous faire face.

 **-Reisuke-** Jessica, recule. C'est dangereux de rester ici.

 **-Jessica-** Je vais m'en charger avec toi. Bouge de la microbe. Je veux pas te tuer en même temps.

 **-Reisuke-** C'est mon combat, pas le tien. Si tu ne me laisses pas faire maintenant, tout ce que nous aurons traversé jusqu'ici n'aura aucun sens. Tu as réussi à te reconstruire et j'en suis très heureux…Mais c'est à mon tour de le faire, Jessica. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas t'impliquer dans un tel combat.

Je fixai la jeune fille dans les yeux, elle perdit l'assurance de son regard pour n'y laisser paraître que de la surprise. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes , l'expression figée, avant de finalement me laisser mener ce combat seul en se reculant d'avantage. Je me retournai à mon tour vers mon épreuve, Yami s'était relevé, le sourire plus lugubre encore qu'il ne l'était la première fois qu'il m'apparut. Il prit la parole d'un ton désinvolte, comme pour me provoquer de nouveau.

 **-Yami-** Tu ne m'accepteras donc pas ? Pourtant je suis toi, Reisuke. Je suis toi, tu es moi. Il n'y a rien à redire, rien à refaire , tu ne pourras pas te défaire de moi ~ Chaque pensée négative que tu as me nourrit, moi qui attend dans ce monde de désespoir que tu me laisses m'exprimer. ~

 **-Reisuke-** Je t'ai laissé prendre les rennes trop longtemps Yami. Tu as créé le mal, tu as répandu le malheur, tu as fait du mal aux gens que j'aime, tout simplement pour trouver un intérêt à ton jeu sordide.

 **-Yami-** Mais c'est toi qui a laissé mon maître m'installer dans ton esprit ~ C'est toi qui a nourri mon être avec ton sentiment d'impuissance ~ Je t'ai donné ce que tu voulais non? Alors pourquoi vouloir me renier maintenant ?

 **-Reisuke-** N'est-ce pas évident !? Tu as tué mon frère Yami ! Tu as pris énormément de vies, tu as brisé des cœurs , enlevé des espoirs, et tout ça pour un sentiment de supériorité débile ! Comment veux-tu que j'accepte un être tel que toi !

 **-Yami-** Ce monde d'indifférence te sied bien, à toi qui est trop faible pour accomplir quoi que ce soit de bien ou de mal. Tu n'as jamais été aussi imposant qu'avec moi à tes côtés Reisuke ! Tu n'as jamais été autant un homme que lorsque c'était moi qui tirait les rennes ! Même celui que tu es maintenant, c'est moi qui l'ai créé !

 **-Reisuke-** Alors tu as créé celui qui va te détruire Yami ! Ananta, prête moi ta force !

Yami me sourit lorsqu'il eut l'évidence que j'allais lui résister. Ananta se dressa derrière moi tandis que Yami restait de marbre face à l'apparition de mon monstre. J'avais pourtant déjà gagné une fois, mais il ne semblait pas être intimidé, bien au contraire, puisqu'il sourit quelques secondes après qu'il fut apparut. Il invoqua également son Ananta, le dragon maléfique de couleur aussi noire que l'était celle de mon alter égo, avant de se mettre en position de combat. Le dragon à qui j'avais arrâché des têtes était revitalisé, comme si la détermination revenue de son propriétaire avait fait office de soin pour lui.

 **-Yami-** Alors ? Qu'attends-tu ? Attaque moi ! Tu as une grande gueule mais quand il s'agit de bouger tu n'es plus rien ! ~

L'ultime provocation du monstre me fit attaquer avec Ananta. Le dragon se rua sur le dragon de mon adversaire tandis que je me déplaçai avec rapidité pour m'attaquer au propriétaire du monstre. A ma grande surprise, le dragon et son propriétaire évitèrent nos coups pour réapparaître derrière nous et nous en asséner à leur tour. Nous nous prîmes en même temps moi et mon monstre une attaque fulgurante qui nous propulsa bien loin dans la pièce contre le mur, laissant un écran poussiéreux sur le champ de bataille. J'entendis un « Reisuke ! » d'une voix affolée provenant de Jessica, tandis que je me relevai au plus vite avant de prendre une prochaine attaque.

Lorsque l'écran de fumée se dissipa, mon homologue se tenait debout devant son monstre, en me regardant , affichant une expression horriblement malsaine à mon égard. Un sourire et une expression supérieure, c'était horrible. Il prit la parole d'un ton arrogant.

 **-Yami-** Bien trop lent, bien trop faible. C'est ce que je suis. Impuissant, incapable d'agir par moi-même pour sauver ceux que j'aime. Accepte moi et réalisons de grandes choses , Reisuke ~

 **-Reisuke-** La ferme !

Je me ruai de nouveau sur l'ombre me faisant face, mais encore une fois il disparut sous mes yeux avant de réapparaître derrière moi, il m'asséna un coup de pied fulgurant en plein vol me projetant plus loin dans la salle tandis que lui atterrit tranquillement derrière moi sur ses deux jambes et avec grâce. J'hurlai de douleur en prenant le coup qui me fit cracher un filet de sang au sol. Je me relevai péniblement, cherchant à comprendre la logique qu'il y avait dans le fait que cette fois, je ne pouvais pas toucher mon adversaire, mais je ne trouvais aucune explication logique à ce conflit.

Ananta se rua sur le monstre de mon adversaire suite à un ordre que je lui donnai, ce qui eut pour effet de distraire l'ombre qui se concentra sur le fait de garder le contrôle de sa créature. J'en profitai alors pour m'armer de la première pierre que je pus ramasser tout en courant vers mon adversaire afin de l'attaquer directement, mais je fus repoussé comme les autres fois, mon adversaire disparut et réapparut derrière moi, me frappant avec la pierre que je tenais dans les mains mais qui n'était désormais plus là. Je fus propulsé contre le sol tout comme je l'avais propulsé, incrustant la forme de mon corps dans le béton. Mes blessures s'ouvrirent , me laissant saigner d'un peu partout , tandis que je ne pus me retenir de lâcher un hurlement de douleur que je tentai de contenir en grimaçant.

 **-Reisuke-** C…Comment est-ce possible… ?

 **-Jessica-** Reisuke ! Ce n'est pas lui ton ennemi, c'est Metaion !

 **-Reisuke-** Metaion… !? Metaion est mon adversaire !?

Mais oui … ! Ca ne pouvait être que Metaion !

Je me relevai avec difficulté mais rapidement, esquivant l'attaque que Yami allait m'infliger pour me retrancher plus loin, assez loin pour pouvoir avoir le temps de réagir en cas d'une autre attaque soudaine. Je fronçai les sourcils et pris la parole, désignant Metaion du doigt, reprenant la parole avec colère et mépris face à celui qui avait été découvert par Jessica.

 **-Reisuke-** C'est toi Metaion qui influence ce combat n'est-ce pas !?

 **-Metaion-** ….Me voilà percé à jour. Chance pour toi que mademoiselle Leocaser sait voir au-delà des apparences. En effet je manipule ce combat. Crois-tu pouvoir encore une fois vaincre ton homologue avec moi à ses côtés ? Crois-tu pouvoir te dresser contre le temps lui même !?

 **-Reisuke-** Le vaincre, je ne sais pas, le combattre, j'en suis sur !

 **-Metaion-** Alors viens donc. J'attends ta prétendue détermination, Reisuke Yamada.

 **-Yami-** Qu'il est arrogant, j'aime ça ~ Allez viens Reisuke ~

Je retournai au combat, cette fois avec une stratégie en tête. Metaion avait une capacité très difficile à déjouer, manipuler le temps. Revenir quelques secondes en arrière était pour lui quelque chose de très simple, et de ce fait il pouvait anticiper toutes mes actions. Cependant, il y avait une chose qui selon moi était impossible à manipuler. Ce fut avec cette idée que je me jetai sur mon homologue qui comme je le prédis disparut pour réapparaître derrière moi, je réussis cependant à rattraper mon équilibre pour éviter le coup qu'il me porta, laissant son poing atterrir dans le béton sans même le fissurer. Mon double , frustré, disparut de nouveau, mais fut encore plus frustré lorsqu'il réapparut et qu'il me manqua de nouveau, me laissant cette fois profiter de son inadvertance pour lui donner moi même un coup de genou qui le fit perdre son équilibre. L'expression sur l'armure de Métaion s'afficha surprise tandis que Jessica regardait le combat d'un air satisfait. Toujours sur mes gardes, je pris la parole de nouveau, cette fois en étant moi même arrogant envers Metaion.

 **-Reisuke-** Ton pouvoir est très fort, Metaion. Mais il existe une véritable faille dans cette capacité !

 **-Metaion-** Et quelle est donc cette faille, jeune inconscient ?

 **-Reisuke-** Je ne te ferai pas l'honneur de te le dire ! A toi de découvrir tes faiblesses !

 **-Metaion-** Quelle arrogance. Voyons si tu pourras réaliser ce coup de chance une seconde fois !

Pour la première fois depuis le début de ce combat, ce fut Yami qui vint à ma rencontre, armé de la même pierre tâchée de sang que j'avais prise précédemment afin de m'attaquer à lui. Il se rua vers moi rapidement, disparaissant au dernier moment afin d'apparaître à 90 degrès est de ma position. Je réussis cependant à prêter attention et à éviter l'attaque, saisissant fermement l'ombre par le bras afin de l'envoyer valser dans le décor. Je lançai un sourire satisfait à Metaion qui affichait un air encore plus agacé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Jessica quant à elle me supportait de loin, me gueulant que je gérais la situation comme un chef.

 **-Reisuke-** Surpris ? Tu ne vois toujours pas la faille ? Allez je vais t'aider. Tes prédictions sont très bonnes, tu peux voir tout ce que je vais faire, puis revenir dans le temps une poignée de secondes avant l'action et réagir différemment. C'est bien joué mais il y a une faille dans ce système. Cela ne fonctionne que si j'agis à la réflexion.

 **-Metaion-** Comment !? Réagir à la réflexion !? Que veux-tu dire !?

 **-Reisuke-** En effet. A chaque fois que j'avais un plan en tête pour attaquer Yami, tu n'avais qu'à déjouer ce plan pour que je me retrouve au sol, mais si j'attaque sans aucun plan précis en me reposant sur mon instinct, tout s'écroule, puisque c'est moi qui réagit en fonction du futur que l'on me donne, et donc plus Yami qui réagit en fonction du futur que je lui donne. C'est pour ça que Yami me laissait toujours attaquer. Tu n'avais qu'à lui dire comment j'allais le faire…Mais là….Mais là je suis celui qui change ma réaction selon le futur que tu me donnes ! Tu es coincé Metaion !

Tu pourras donc retourner en long en large et en travers le futur, je réagirai différemment en conséquence !

 **-Metaion-** ….C'est en effet une bonne faille que tu as trouvé là, Yamada Reisuke.

 **-Jessica-** Tu n'es pas si abruti, Reisuke. Tu me surprends.

 **-Metaion-** Je vois. Je suppose que je t'ai sous-estimé. Mais cette réflexion ne fera pas de toi un innocent pour autant. Cependant…Yami, il est temps pour toi de tirer ta révérence. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi étant donné que ce jeune homme a trouvé comment contourner notre manège. Adieu, misérable vermine.

 **-Yami-** Quoi !? Mais non ! Je peux encore… ! Pitié Metaion laissez moi une chance !

Metaion claqua des doigts, et le bruit créé résonna une fois de plus dans l'espace nous servant de champ de bataille. Yami devint silencieux, il ne put d'un coup plus rien articuler. Il se retourna vers moi, me laissant cette fois apercevoir un regard que je n'aurais jamais cru voir sur le visage de mon ombre, le désespoir. Il me tendit la main, son regard, sa position…Il implorait mon aide de tout son corps…J'eus un instant d'hésitation à vrai dire, mais sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi moi-même, je me lançai à l'aide de mon autre moitié, qui fut absorbée par mon corps dès que je la touchai. Jessica fut surprise par ma décision, tout comme Metaion.

 **-Metaion-** Pourquoi avoir fait ce choix, Reisuke Yamada ? N'était-il pas l'être que tu rejetais au point de vouloir le voir disparaître?

 **-Reisuke-** Pourquoi ? J'imagine que voir une personne de plus disparaître sous mes yeux était une étape trop difficile pour moi.

 **-Metaion-** Tu risques de retomber dans la folie en ayant cette partie de toi toujours vivante. Es-tu conscience de ce que cela implique ?

 **-Reisuke-** Depuis le début de mon voyage avec Erika et Jessica, Yami est une partie de moi. Ai-je pour autant fait du mal depuis qu'il est là ? Non. Yami est aussi impuissant que je ne l'étais. Il avait raison, j'avais raison. Je ferai disparaître Yami en étant convaincu que je ne choisirai pas un avenir sombre.

 **-Metaion-** Alors montre moi de quoi tu es capable, Yamada Reisuke. Je suis curieux de voir jusqu'où tu iras pour me mettre en colère, toi qui a semé le chaos.

 **-Reisuke-** Je n'attendais que ça. Oni-Chan m'attend aussi, je le sens. Ananta ! Je te le demande une dernière fois !

Ananta était derrière moi, se tenant fièrement à mes côtés. Il rugit lorsque je lui demandai d'agir, laissant l'ombre représentant encore Ananta éclater dans des quelques particules noires. Ananta les absorba, son corps vira du marron au violet et peu à peu il redevint un dragon immense, brillant d'une lumière blanche/violette formant un flux d'énergie perpétuel. Il était revenu une fois de plus, ce monstre qui avait fait trembler toutes les époques. Le dragon se balada dans l'espace de combat, manquant de faire tomber Jessica au passage tandis que Metaion lui restait de marbre face à ce nouvel ennemi qui lui apparaissait. Le dragon revint finalement s'installer derrière moi, comme pour m'assurer qu'il me serait loyal durant ce combat. Metaion, semblant satisfait par la tournure des choses, prit la parole à son tour.

 **-Metaion-** Le voilà donc enfin.

Ananta était descendu dans l'arène sous sa forme la plus destructice. Pour ma part, je ne me voyais pas encore, mais je sentais à ma voix que quelque chose de plus fort s'était ajouté en moi.

 **-Reisuke-** Voici le monstre ayant fait trembler toutes les époques ! Ananta, Héritier de l'Enerdy !

 **-Jessica-** …Cette chose…Ce monstre…C'est…C'est ce truc que j'ai vu à Satellite quand j'ai rejoint Misty…C'est cette puissance ténébreuse qui a failli tous nous détruire…..Rei….suke….Qu'est-ce que….?

 **-Reisuke-** Huh…? Jessi…- !

Je pris un moment pour constater la surprise, la peur dans le regard de la jeune fille qui me regardait. Je m'arrêtai un instant, regardant ce qu'il lui faisait peur, et je compris lorsque je me regardai. Un épais flux sombre sortait continuellement de mon corps, comme il en était lorsque j'étais encore sous l'emprise du désespoir, quand j'avais encore ce pouvoir. En reprenant Yami en moi, en relâchant l'héritier de l'Enerdy, j'avais de nouveau repris l'apparence de ce monstre qui avait failli causer le chaos à toute époque. Mes yeux étaient colorés de rouge tandis la longueur de mes cheveux devenus noirs corbeau avait doublé. Je devais respirer les ténèbres, mais cette fois-ci, je n'étais pas dans le monde du désespoir, j'étais tout à fait conscient..

Et pour être honnête, j'avais le sentiment que même Yami, qui était à l'intérieur de moi, était reconnaissant face au fait qu'il avait été sauvé, et qu'il s'était résigné à me prêter sa force tout en restant dans l'ombre.

Je regardai de nouveau Jessica, qui recula d'un pas par réflexe, sûrement effrayée par le spectacle auquel elle faisait face, et je me contentai de lui sourire afin de la rassurer. Je n'allais pas retomber dans ce délire, je m'en étais fait la promesse solennelle.

Je tournai de nouveau mon regard vers la scène de combat, cette fois complètement en accord avec le côté sombre qui était en moi. Metaion quant à lui semblait remonté par mon changement d'apparence.

 **-Metaion-** Allons-y.

Sans que je ne le remarque, Metaion tapa dans ses mains , déployant autour de moi des tas des sphères d'énergies bleues ciel qui se ruèrent sur moi avant que je ne puisse articuler un seul mot. Par chance, Ananta me protégea de la puissance de l'attaque en faisant apparaître un champ de protection. C'était vrai, Ananta, l'héritier de l'Enerdy avait le pouvoir de générer n'importe quelle carte de duel de monstre…C'était pile ce qu'il me fallait pour vaincre Metaion.

Metaion ne bougeait pas, il agitait simplement son doigt de bas en haut , de gauche à droite, comme un chef d'orchestre l'aurait fait. Chacun de ses mouvements déclenchait des attaques différentes que je tentais d'esquiver tant bien que mal, en conservant le maximum d'énergie que je possédais. La bataille contre Yami m'avait trop amoché, je n'allais pas tenir longtemps. Lorsque Métaion utilisa son pouvoir pour provoquer une explosion gigantesque, je pus me mettre à l'abri en reculant assez loin pour minimiser l'impact. Alors que l'attaque projeta un épais nuage de poussière sur l'espace de combat, je profitai de la faille pour ordonner à Ananta de générer un monstre.

Je sortis ainsi de l'épais nuage de fumée à dos de dragon blanc aux yeux bleus. J'avais mal dans ma poitrine, générer un monstre me puisait apparemment beaucoup d'énergie, mais c'était pour l'instant gérable. Dans son envol le dragon évita des sphères lumineuses lancées par Metaion avant de propulser lui même son attaque « Burst Stream of Destruction ». Metaion vit l'attaque arriver, mais la saisit d'une main pour la projeter contre une des parois de l'espace de bataille avant de reprendre sans s'arrêter, il ne lui fallut qu'un seul regard afin de pétrifier mon dragon et de le faire s'écrouler au sol avec moi dessus. Je me surpris à grogner face à mon impuissance tandis que Metaion affichait un air satisfait.

 **-Metaion-** Tu es à mille lieux de me battre, Reisuke Yamada. Abandonne tant qu'il en est encore temps.

 **-Jessica-** Il a raison…Le fossé entre vous est trop important…Arrête Reisuke ! On va trouver une autre solution pour battre ce truc !

 **-Reisuke-** C'est mon combat ! C'est ma responsabilité ! Je ne renoncerai pas quel que soit l'écarte entre moi et Metaion ! Ananta ! Doppleganger !

 **-Jessica-** Doppleganger !? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc !?

Mon dragon qui restait en retrait utilisa son pouvoir et fit apparaître ce monstre que Pegasus aimait tant, le Doppelganger. Le monstre se rua sur moi, me traversant comme si il était un fantôme. Lorsqu'il passa au travers de moi, il ressortit de mon corps avec mon exacte apparence. Moi et mon Doppleganger nous ruâmes tous les deux sur Metaion qui affichait sans bouger d'un pouce un sourire dissimulé. Lorsque je fus suffisamment proche de lui, il tenta de propulser une sphère d'énergie sur moi, mais j'évitai son attaque d'une manière bien singulière, me laissant réapparaître derrière le colosse afin de lui asséner un coup qui le fit fléchir. Je retournai rapidement à ma position tandis que mes armes disparurent : J'avais utilisé la carte chapeau magique afin de me dissimuler. Lorsque Metaion toucha un chapeau, j'étais en fait dans un autre. Les chapeaux se brisèrent suite à mon attaque, mais à la grande surprise de Jessica et Metaion, nous étions désormais quatre, quatre à prendre tous la parole au même moment.

 **-Reisuke-** Doppleganger s'est décuplé sous les chapeaux alors que tu étais occupé à attaquer. Alors, ne peux-tu pas prédire ces stratégies , Metaion ? Lequel de nous quatre est le vrai moi ? Essaie donc de contrer nos attaques ! Big Bang Blow !

Le monstre de duel « Big Bang Blow » apparut et s'attacha au bras de chacun de mes homologues et au mien en même temps. Cette partie de l'armure qu'utilisait Valon allait peut être me permettre de porter le coup fatal à Metaion. Convaincu par cette option , je me ruai en compagnie de mes acolytes, chacun à un angle différent pour attaquer Metaion. Celui-ci ne chercha pas à éviter l'attaque, bien au contraire, puisqu'il ne lui fallut que taper dans ses mains pour nous bloquer. Quatre vieux hommes apparurent aux différents angles, Metaion leur ordonna différentes tâches.

 **-Metaion-** Jugement Solennel, Sermon Solennel, Assaut Solennel, Avertissement Divin. Détruisez l'intrus avant qu'il ne me touche : Exécution.

A la seconde où il prononça le mot exécution, nous fûmes tous propulsés par les cartes nous faisant face. Mes dopplegangers disparurent tandis que je tentai tant bien que mal de rattraper mon équilibre afin de ne pas heurter un des piliers qui faisait tenir le plafond. Rassemblant mes forces, je pus me relever et éviter le coup fatal, cependant, on ne me laissa aucun repos, puisque des sortes d'objets mécaniques apparurent de nulle part, volant dans tous les sens afin de me heurter violemment. Malgré le fait qu'il me restait des forces, je ne pus pas tout esquiver, je finis rapidement au sol. Contrairement à Metaion qui semblait posséder une énorme réserve d'énergie spirituelle, Ananta me coûtait énormément de son côté, et je n'avais qu'un temps limité afin de vaincre le colosse du temps. Sentant ma fin se rapprocher, je voyais avec elle l'espoir de sauver Hiroki s'envoler.

 **-Metaion-** Est-ce tout ce dont tu es capable ? Abandonne donc, Reisuke Yamada.

watch?v=7t3TS1JX2zY

Je n'entendais que la voix de Metaion. Relevant ma tête qui était alors face au sol, je lançai un regard à mon adversaire, avant de lancer un autre regard à la blonde qui m'accompagnait. Elle semblait m'appeler, crier quelque chose…Mais cela m'était inaudible…Comme si j'étais sourd, seule la voix de Metaion parvenait à mon esprit… J'avais l'impression d'être devenu sourd en résultat d'un des chocs que j'avais pris et que la seule manière de me parler était de parler directement à mon esprit lui-même. Cependant, la perte de mon audition n'allait pas me freiner dans mon objectif, si bien que je décidai de me relever.

Je me relevai difficilement, cette fois, c'était ma limite. De nombreuses plaies étaient ouvertes, du sang coulait en abondance de mon corps…Je sentais ma poitrine surchauffer de l'intérieur…J'étais trop faible, le combat avait puisé trop de ressources, j'allais bientôt disparaître comme Sirië , disparaître comme Erika, disparaître comme Hakaze…Mais….Ce n'était pas possible. Je ne pouvais pas échouer si près du but. Si je perdais maintenant, Hiroki n'allait pas être sauvé, Jessica allait être renvoyée à son époque avant que je ne puisse lui faire des adieux convenables….Je ne pouvais pas échouer maintenant, pas après tout ce que nous avions enduré…Ce n'était pas possible…C'était iconcevable…

….Réfléchissant à cette éventualité, je ne trouvai pas de solution pour vaincre Metaion. Je pris alors une décision qui était sûrement irréfléchir, farfelue, voir complètement insensée, mais en cette décision je vis mon ultime espoir de réussir mon projet.

…

 **-Reisuke-** Ananta…Super Polymérisation.

Le dragon eut un instant d'hésitation, je lui demandais quelque chose de difficile et irréversible, mais c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à faire pour s'assurer de la suite. Le dragon puisa dans ses dernières forces avant de disparaître à son tour dans un torrent d'ombre. De cette ombre sortit une fine lumière qui gravita autour de moi jusqu'à temps que je la saisisse de ma main.

Armé de toute ma détermination, la lumière fermement saisie dans mon poing, je me lançai dans une dernière course à l'espoir dans laquelle mon seul objectif était d'anéantir Metaion. Je repensai dans ma course à tout ce que nous avions vécu pour que j'en arrive ici, à toutes ces personnes que nous avions rencontré, que ce soit Mai, Kaiba, Pegasus, le laboratoire d'Okabe, la guilde Yume-Nikki, les esprits du royaume des esprits, Voltanis…Toutes ces rencontres nous avaient mené jusqu'ici , et tout l'espoir en résultant était désormais matérialisé dans ce poing brillant qu'était le mien.

Metaion tenta de matérialiser d'autres pièges m'empêchant de passer, mais Super Polymérisation était bien trop puissante pour se faire stopper par une arme quelconque. La magie me protégeait de tout contre éventuel de Metaion, ce qui le choqua. Jessica resta en arrêt devant ce spectacle, elle hurla un « Défonce le Reisuke! » que je réussis soudain à entendre malgré le fait que je croyais avoir perdu mon audition. Boosté par ces paroles, mon poing atteignit finalement le corps de Metaion qui se crispa intantanément.

Mon membre traversa le corps de Metaion, me laissant pénétrer son intérieur lui-même. Une fois que j'eus pénétré le monstre de duel, je relâchai le poing, ouvrant la paume de ma main à l'intérieur du maître du temps. La lumière de la super polymérisation s'échappa à l'intérieur de son corps, laissant Metaion luire d'une couleur similaire à celle de mon sort. Quelque chose me saisit alors la main, comme si l'on m'attrapait, mais je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que Metaion me rejetta de son corps dans une implosion qui me propulsa à quelques mètres de lui dans un vacarme et une violence inégalée jusqu'alors. Je butai contre un pilone de l'endroit. Je n'eus même pas la force de crier ma douleur, puisque je savais en regardant l'air frustré de Metaion que c'était la fin pour moi. Je perdais presque connaissance, tandis que le colosse du temps me dévisageait avec haine.

watch?v=YLV4fWCnuzA

…..

C'était la fin. Je n'avais même plus la force de me relever après ce coup que j'avais pris de Metaion. J'entendis un hurlement, non, un grand cri d'effroi, poussé par Jessica à quelques mètres de moi. Un bruyant « REISUKE ! » noyé dans la surprise et la consternation qui retentit dans l'espace de bataille, suivi par le bruit de sa course jusqu'à moi. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait pour venir à mon secours raisonnait dans mon esprit et vibrait dans mon corps…Me laissant appréhender et redouter le moment où elle allait parvenir jusqu'à moi.

Je n'avais plus la force de bouger, je n'avais plus la force de me relever et de combattre. C'était clairement la fin. L'espoir avait disparu, les fleurs étaient fanées , tout ce qui était devant moi n'était qu'un vaste champ de désolation. Les efforts et les sentiments de tout le monde avaient été trop lourds à porter pour mes épaules, me faisant m'écrouler sous le poids de leurs espoirs envers moi. La fin de la route était là, et je n'étais même pas prêt à tout laisser derrière moi. Tout était perdu.

Je n'avais même pas la force de voir le présent, puisque ma vision était devenue trouble. Je sentais malgré tout une présence au-dessus de mon corps rallongé au sol, mais je ne pouvais que faire confiance à mon instinct pour la reconnaître.

….

 **-Reisuke-** Je ne te vois pas…Ma vision est trop brouillée pour que je te voie…Mais tu es là, je te sens…Tu es là, au dessus de moi, n'est-ce pas…Jessica… ?

 **-Jessica-** Reisuke…Je suis toujours là…Je…Pourquoi je t'ai écouté… ? J'aurais du me mêler à ton combat, j'aurais du prendre des coups avec toi ! Reisuke…Pourquoi tu me fais ça… ?

 **-Reisuke-** Jessica…Je…Je ne voulais pas que tu prennes un risque supplémentaire pour moi…En venant ici j'ai fait une merveilleuse rencontre, tu m'as appris des tas de choses, je ne pouvais pas te laisser prendre un tel risque…Pas une nouvelle fois.

 **-Jessica-** Alors tu vas juste partir et me laisser seule ! Pourquoi es-tu si cruel !? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissée mener un amour à sens unique ! Pourquoi tu dois partir Reisuke ! Pourquoi !? Réponds moi connard ! Pourquoi tu dois être un boulet qui perd !?

 **-Reisuke-** He…Hehehe… Ne t'en fais pas, Jessica. Tu ne te souviendras pas. Tu ne te souviendras pas de la douleur que tu dois expérimenter ici. Tout va bien.

 **-Jessica-** Huh ? Qu'est-ce que….Qu'est-ce que tu racontes….. ?

 **-Reisuke-** Lorsqu'Athéna m'a dit ce qu'il en était pour nous…Elle m'a dit que toutes les personnes n'appartenant pas à mon monde, le monde du futur, oublieraient notre passage une fois que nous serions partis. Jessica, tu reprendras ta vie en m'oubliant. Tu garderas en mémoire ce que tu as vécu ici, le comment tu t'es recosntruite, mais moi je disparaîtrai de ta mémoire

C'est l'ultime cadeau que je t'offre Jessica….Le pouvoir de te refaire une nouvelle vie en repartant de zéro et en ne gardant que le bonheur de notre aventure. Tu n'as pas besoin du reste.

….

Je n'eus pas de réponse à cette dernière affirmation. Mon corps vibrait de plus en plus fort, tandis que ma poitrine me faisait de plus en plus mal. Ananta avait été vaincu, j'avais été vaincu, et je ressentais de nouveau ce sentiment d'impuissance dans mon corps entier. J'aurais voulu continuer à me battre, me relever et donner d'autres coups, mais c'était trop tard. Hiroki allait ici, Jessica allait regagner son monde…Et moi le mien…

En ces quelques minutes, devant l'évidence, je ne pouvais qu'accepter le sort qui se présentait à moi. Nous n'étions après-tout pas maître de notre destin, si il en avait été décidé ainsi, même avec les efforts et toute la bonne volonté du monde, il existait certains moments où l'on ne pouvait que s'avouer vaincu. C'était ce sentiment que j'expérimentais…Pourtant, je n'exprimais pas de regrets dans mon corps comme dans mon âme…

Mais alors que je me faisais une raison et que j'allais partir plutôt tranquille, je sentis une sensation chaude et humide qui heurtait et dévalait mon visage. Un liquide difficile à supporter qui tombait sur moi . Ne comprenant pas aux premiers abord, je me rendis compte de la cruelle réalité quelques secondes plus tard…..Et ce fut ceci qui devint mon regret. Reprenant la parole, je tentai d'arranger les choses, en vain.

 **-Reisuke-** Jessica…Ne pleure pas…S'il te plaît ne pleure pas…

 **-Jessica-** Ne pleure pas !? Tu vas partir, je vais t'oublier et je ne dois pas pleurer !? Je n'aurai même pas de bons moments à chérir et tu me demandes de ne pas pleurer !? Tu me dis de ne garder que le meilleur de cette aventure !? Ne garder que le bonheur !? Mais le bonheur c'est toi sombre abruti ! T'es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée ici et tu es la seule chose que j'oublierai ! Reisuke….Reste avec moi….

 **-Reisuke-** Je…Je suis désolé…Jessica…Je…Je ne voulais que te faire vivre d'autres choses..Je voulais te rendre service et te guérir comme toi tu m'aidais à me repentir…Mais…En aucun cas je ne voulais te faire pleurer…

 **-Jessica-** Rei…suke ?

Toujours allongé au sol, ma vision se brisa d'avantage. Les quelques couleurs que je distinguais encore disparurent , ne laissant qu'un épais écran noir obstruer ma vision déjà bien amochée. Je me sentis partir peu à peu, il ne me restait que quelques secondes. Quelques secondes alors que j'essayais de rester le plus longtemps possible…Je rassemblai alors mes forces, comme pour concrétiser ce sentiment qui s'était développé en moi depuis maintenant quelques jours et qui s'était forgé au rythme des épreuves que nous avions vécu moi et la blonde…Et dans un ultime élan, je lui lançai une dernière confession.

 **-Reisuke-** Jessica…Je t'aime.

Pour toute réponse je ne sentis qu'un toucher sur mes lèvres, une dernière chaleur provenant de la jeune fille. Ses lèvres qui s'étaient posées sur les miennes. Dix secondes qui passèrent comme une heure. Dix secondes que j'aurais aimé voir durer une éternité…Après tout…

Après tout…

Les Adieux ne sont jamais assez longs pour deux personnes qui s'aiment…

Je disparus à mon tour dans un torrent de bulles translucides qui se dissipèrent dans l'espace. Comme Hakaze, comme Sirië , probablement comme Erika. Et ce fut ainsi que mon périple dans le temps se finit, comme il avait commencé quand on y regardait de plus près.

Disparaissant de la vie de toutes les personnes habitant le monde du passé, Soichiro, Hakaze, la guilde, Voltanis, Himiko, La garde royale…Et Jessica, mon existence ici, les dégâts que j'avais causé, tout cela ne signifiait désormais plus rien. Tout ce que l'on avait vécu moi, Erika, Hakaze, et Hiroki venait de partir en fumée par ma seule disparition. Mai nous avait sûrement oublié, de même pour Pegasus qui avait créé des cartes pour moi, ou encore Kaiba et tous ceux qui avaient aidé Erika Hiroki et Hakaze au travers des époques…Tout était désormais dénué de sens. Notre existence même ne faisait plus partie de leur monde, de leurs mémoires….

Le vide…

….

Prenant le chemin retour, j'étais aspiré une fois de plus par ce tunnel étincelant continuel. Cette fois, j'étais aspiré non pas par le passé mais par le futur. J'aurais certainement plissé mes yeux si ma vision n'avait pas été brouillée par toutes ces larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. Malgré le fait que mes blessures guérissaient d'elles-mêmes au fur et à mesure que je passais le tunnel, les blessures de mon âme ne faisaient que se creuser d'avantage alors que je rentrais de là où je venais. Je laissais tous mes regrets derrière moi, loin derrière moi, alors que tout n'étais pas résolu…Et j'étais au final encore plus anxieux et meurtri lors que je revins…

…

….

Lorsque finalement…Je regagnai mon monde….


	34. Rattrapé par la réalité (1)

watch?v=BZgI59TMFc8

Lorsque la lumière aveuglante se dissipa, je constatai que j'étais de retour dans mon monde. Tout y était tel que je l'avais laissé il y a maintenant quelques mois. J'étais revenu dans ma ville, que dis-je , mon village natal. Mon village à deux heures de Tokyo en voiture. Cette communauté dans un coin reculé qui abritait de la végétation en abondance, c'était mon chez moi…Enfin…J'imagine.

Un sentiment étrange persistait en moi, j'avais l'impression d'avoir quitté Jessica il y a 15 minutes alors que dans le temps réel cela faisait une bonne dizaine d'années que nous avions vécu tout cela ensemble. Je l'imaginais reprenant sa vie de tous les jours, sans se rappeler de tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Cela me consolait un peu de savoir qu'elle n'a gardé aucun souvenir de moi…Même si j'étais au final celui qui était condamné à souffrir. Erika et Hakaze étaient rentrées, Hiroki quant à lui était définitivement mort, mort sans que je ne puisse le sauver…

Il ne me restait plus aucune attache.

Ce fut dans cette nuit paisible mais non pas moins ténébreuse que je me baladais dans les rues de mon quartier, comme fuyant mon retour chez moi. Pourquoi retourner chez moi après tout ? Je n'avais plus Jessica, Erika et moi nous avions des rapports houleux, et Hiroki était mort. Mort…C'était la deuxième fois que je devais l'ancrer dans mon crâne…Rien ne serait jamais plus pareil, il fallait que je me le dise encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je l'assimile. J'étais certes complet, ma mémoire était revenue, j'avais passé le cap sur mon impuissance, mais au prix de trop nombreux sacrifices.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, contemplant les étoiles d'une nuit très peu couverte. Les étoiles étaient singulières chez nous, lorsqu'il y avait la pleine lune comme ce soir, elles scintillaient non pas d'une couleur blanche, mais d'une lumière couleur or. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer ça, mais de nombreuses personnes venues des alentours venaient à chaque nuit de pleine lune pour contempler ces étoiles. Et ce soir c'était encore un soir de pleine lune. C'est ce spectacle qui me poussa à rentrer chez moi. Je rentrai, passant au dessus de la porte de mon jardin d'où je m'installai pour contempler ce spectacle comme à chaque soir de pleine lune, avec Erika, parfois avec Hiroki lorsqu'elle insistait pour qu'il vienne. Au final c'était un bon souvenir qui raisonnait dans mon cœur, et m'allonger dans mon jardin pour contempler de nouveau ces étoiles me faisait du bien.

Je restai quelques dizaines de minutes dans mon jardin à me rappeler tout ce qu'il en était, toutes les étapes de mon voyage, non, de notre voyage. Du départ, de la rencontre avec Mai, ces investigations, ce voyage en Egypte et ma perte de contrôle, mes retrouvailles avec Hiroki, ce dilemme que j'avais infligé à Erika et Hiroki, les préparatifs de mon plan de Domino City, mon échec, la mort d'Hiroki, la rencontre avec Jessica…Tout était gravé en moi, et me repasser ces images en boucle était la seule consolation que je parvins à offrir à mon cœur meurtri.

Le ciel brillait, une fraîche brise soufflait continuellement , caressant mon visage et agitant ma courte chevelure, tandis que je perdais mon regard dans l'horizon. Ma vision se brouilla, encore une fois je m'écroulai dans un torrent de larmes de douleurs. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de pleurer, même si je savais que pleurer était inutile. Je devais pleurer mon frère, pleurer Jessica, pleurer toutes ces choses que je n'avais pas pu faire…

Au final…Je m'endormis , allongé dans la pelouse de mon jardin. Tiraillé par la fatigue, et abattu par le chagrin.

…..

…

– Tu es sûre que c'est lui… ?

– Tu ne crois pas tes yeux ? Ca fait à peine cinq jours qu'on l'as quitté, tu abuses !

– Oui mais il est rentré par le jardin, il n'aurait pas pu rentrer chez lui comme toute personne normale ?

– Nous avons les clés de chez lui…Idiote.

– Ah oui…J'avais oublié ce détail.

– Que tu es idiote, Hakaze-Chan.

 **-Reisuke-** Ha…Hakaze-Chan… ?

J'ouvris les yeux, réveillé par les deux voix féminines qui provenaient d'au dessus de moi, mais surtout interpellé par ce nom que je venais d'entendre…Hakaze-Chan. La lumière du jour m'éblouis, si bien que je fermai de suite mes yeux par réflexe pour protéger ma rétine fragile de la lumière. Je tournai ma tête pour éviter de me faire aveugler d'avantage avant d'ouvrir les yeux de nouveau. Je pus ainsi me relever et voir les deux visages qui me faisaient face. Sirië et Hakaze. Elles me souriaient, leur visage était vraiment chaleureux à vrai dire. Je ne savais pas quoi dire face à cet accueil, mais les filles prirent les devants.

 **-Sirië-** Bienvenue chez toi, Reisuke.

 **-Hakaze-** Okaeri, Reisuke. C'est bon de te revoir ici.

 **-Reisuke-** Je suis soulagé que vous ayez pu rentrer saines et sauves, je suis tellement soulagé…Je…Je n'ai pas pu ramener Hiroki…J'ai perdu face à Metaion…Je…Je suis désolé…..

Les deux femmes marquèrent un silence. Elles se regardèrent, et laissèrent un sourire de consolation se dessiner sur leurs visages avant de se retourner vers moi , toujours arborant ce même sourire.

 **-Hakaze-** Oui…Nous l'avons compris, Reisuke. Tu es rentré seul, nous savons toutes deux ce que cela signifie.

 **-Reisuke-** Alors…Pourquoi me souriez-vous encore ?

 **-Sirië-** Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais, Reisuke. Tu as porté seul le poids de tous nos sentiments, nos émotions et nos passés. Quoique tu en dises, il y a des fardeaux trop lourds à porter pour une seule personne. Même Jessica, qui était ta meilleure arme, était aussi ta plus grande faiblesse, puisque tu savais que tu allais la laisser seul. Inutile de se sentir responsable de tout ce qu'il se passe ici.

 **-Reisuke-** Je…Je suppose que vous avez raison…Il n'y a de toute façon plus rien à faire désormais…Comment va Soichiro ?

Lorsque je prononçai le nom de Soichiro, la jeune fille et la femme d'âge mûr eurent toutes deux la même réaction : elles rougirent de honte, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à la question. Je devinai alors qu'elles n'avaient même pas osé refaire face au vieil homme depuis qu'elles étaient revenues alors que cela faisait déjà cinq jours qu'elles étaient revenues. Je pris la parole d'un ton exaspéré, même si au fond j'étais soulagé des les revoir saines et sauves.

 **-Reisuke-** Franchement, vous êtes vraiment incorrigibles. Deux gamines. C'est moi le plus jeune ici bordel. Vous êtes restées ici donc ? Ginpei ne vous a pas fait la misère ?

 **-Hakaze-** Ginpe…Ah ce chien ? A vrai dire hum…

 **-Sirië-** Lorsque je suis entrée seule il a cru que j'étais une étrangère…

 **-Reisuke-** Huh !? Il ne t'a pas fait mal au moins !?

 **-Hakaze-** Il a pris peur et s'est enfuit. On ne l'a pas revu depuis.

 **-Reisuke-** Franchement…Et c'est sensé être un chien de garde. Misère…D'ailleurs, cette histoire de chien de garde me rappelle quelque chose. C'est pas toi qui disais que tu avais un rottweiller plus imposant que moi , Hakaze ?

 **-Hakaze-** Hahahaha…Les doux souvenirs du temps de l'arrogance. Tu as bien changé Reisuke, tu étais toujours en train de crier je veux protéger Erika mais tu étais incapable de le faire, et au final tu nous a tous sauvé héhéhé…C'est presque risible.

 **-Reisuke-** D'ailleurs, Erika est rentrée aussi ?

 **-Sirië-** Erika est rentrée oui, elle est venue nous voir le jour où elle est arrivée pour nous remercier. Elle nous a dit qu'elle partait pour quelques jours donc qu'elle ne serait pas là pour quand tu reviendrais, et elle t'a laissé un colis que l'on n'a pas pu ouvrir.

 **-Reisuke-** Donc Erika va bien aussi, c'est bon à savoir. Bien, j'ai besoin d'urgence de me doucher et de me changer, rentrons. Nous irons voir Soichiro après ça, d'accord ?

 **-Hakaze-** Oui…Il ne faudrait pas que père s'inquiète.

Nous rentrâmes donc tous les trois chez moi. Sirië me rendit les clés, et je la remerciai d'avoir gardé ma maison pendant mon absence. Elle m'assura que c'était elle qui me devait quelque chose, mais je réfutai ces paroles. Lorsque j'entrai chez moi, tout était tel que je l'avais laissé. Sirië me dit que pour passer le temps, étant donné qu'elle n'avait aucune attache dans ce monde, elle entretenait la maison pendant mon absence. Cela se voyait vraiment qu'une présence était ici, puisque tout était nickel , meubles, sols, Sirië y avait vraiment mis du sien. Je remerciai la femme qui se contenta d'acquiescer, puis je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain afin de me débarbouiller. J'enlevai mes vêtements, regardant mon corps dénudé dans le miroir afin d'y voir une quelconque cicatrice, mais je n'y vis rien. Je me retournai, et c'est la que je vis ce que je cherchais : une entaille assez profonde dans le bas de mon dos qui avait cicatrisé. C'était sûrement un des coups que j'avais pris de Metaion qui restait là, comme me rappelant pour toujours ce qu'il s'était passé. Cette marque indélébile sur mon corps était quelque chose qui me faisait plaisir. Après tout, elle allait rester sur ma chair comme la preuve indélébile que tout ce que nous avions vécu avait existé, au même titre ques les personnes ayant été impliquées dans ce scénario.

Je passai quelques minutes à contempler la cicatrice avant de me faire couler un bain tiède. J'y restai pendant des dizaines de minutes , profitant de ce temps de répit que je n'avais pas eu depuis un moment. Cela faisait vraiment du bien , que tout soit ainsi terminé. Mes muscles se relâchèrent enfin, la pression disparut de mon corps, tout en moi se détendit petit à petit. C'était un fragment de soulagement dans un océan de tristesse.

Je sortis de la salle de bain une demi-heure après m'être plongé dans mon bain. J'avais attaché une serviette autour de ma taille pour ne pas m'exhiber aux yeux des deux femmes. Je criai que j'avais fini et que la baignoire était disponible, mais je n'eus pas de réponse. Elles ne m'avaient certainement pas entendu d'en bas. Ignorant cette non réaction , je me dirigeai vers ma chambre où je pris de quoi m'habiller : une chemise bleu marine et un pantalon noir suffisaient, surtout en cette période estivale. Je me recoiffai et descendis retrouver les deux femmes qui en fait étaient en train de somnoler devant une tasse de thé. Surpris, je regardai l'heure avant de m'apercevoir qu'il était encore très tôt : sept heures et demi du matin. Je compris alors que j'avais été bien téméraire et que les deux femmes n'étaient pas réveillées. Je pris alors la parole , en souriant avec gêne.

 **-Reisuke-** Sirië, le bocal avec l'argent , tu l'as mis où ? Je vais aller chercher le petit déjeuner.

 **-Sirië-** Ah, il est à sa place le bocal. A peine revenu tu te charges déjà de tout. Je suis désolée…

 **-Reisuke-** T'en fais pas, je reviens vite.

Je sortis de chez moi pour m'arrêter dans la boulangerie du coin. Rien n'avait changé décidément. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant notre voyage, tout restait pareil ici. Nos actions n'avaient eu aucune influence, nous n'avions sûrement créé aucun paradoxe. Je pouvais reprendre mes habitudes, acheter quelques croissants, et les ramener chez moi pour les distribuer parmi les femmes à table.

Lorsque je rentrai, je déposai les vivres que j'avais été acheter. Hakaze et Sirië me remercièrent et nous passâmes tous à table.

 **-Reisuke-** Erika a donc laissé un paquet pour moi ?

 **-Hakaze-** Oui. On l'a mis dans le salon.

 **-Reisuke-** Je reviens, je vais aller chercher ça.

Je m'absentai de la table pour me diriger vers le salon. Sur la table se dressant au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une espèce de colis. Un carton banal fermé avec du scotch. Je me ruai dessus pour l'ouvrir, me demandant ce que signifiait toute cette mise en scène, mais alors que j'ouvris le colis, la surprise me gagna. Ce n'était pas un objet banal, c'était un DVD. Il était marqué sur ce DVD « Rei-Chan ». Avec de DVD se trouvait une peluche, assez volumineuse que j'avais donné à Erika quelques temps plus tôt, une balle de tennis était également dans le colis. Je sortis le DVD en laissant la peluche à l'intérieur sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il en était, je pris la balle dans mes mains sans savoir pourquoi.

J'enclenchai le DVD, les femmes me rejoignirent , alertées par le bruit de la télévision. Lorsque le DVD eut fini de charger, je vis le visage d'Erika apparaître sur l'écran. Elle était redevenue la Erika que je connaissais. La petite brune joyeuse et insouciante. La jeune fille dont j'étais tombé amoureux. Il ne me fallait qu'un regard pour discerner qui était Erika…Enfin du moins je le croyais…

 **-Erika-** Coucou Rei-Chan ! Au cas où tu ne te rappellerais pas de mon visage, c'est moi, Erika.

 **-Reisuke-** Comme si je ne m'en rappellerais pas idiote…

 **-Hakaze-** Elle ne peut pas te répondre hein. Rembobine on perd le fil.

 **-Reisuke-** Ah…Excuse moi.

…..

/K_mup4a4Y5g?t=21s

….

« **-Erika-** Coucou Rei-Chan ! Au cas où tu ne te rappellerais pas de mon visage, c'est moi, Erika. De nombreuses choses se sont passées depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus toi et moi, et je suppose que de nombreuses choses que j'ignore encore ce sont passées entre le moment où je suis revenue et le moment où toi tu es revenu. Je suis revenue le 27 Juin. Je ne sais pas à quelle date tu seras de retour, mais ça te permettra de situer le laps de temps entre toi et moi.

….

Je…Je t'avoue que c'est difficile de prendre la parole face à une vidéo comme ça. J'aurais largement préféré te parler en face, mais ça doit se faire ainsi.

Pour tout te raconter, lorsque nous nous sommes séparés là bas, j'ai été dans la bibliothèque magique royale, j'y ai appris des tas de choses sur mes partenaires, Toratura et Vénominaga, et j'ai pu développer mon jeu et mes connaissances grâce à ces livres. Je voulais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour arrêter Metaion sans que tu ne t'impliques dans ce combat, parce que je t'aime bien trop pour te faire prendre un tel risque.

Jessica est néanmoins intervenue. Elle est arrivée dans la bibliothèque et a commencé à lire également sans notifier ma présence. Je ne comptais pas intervenir , mais elle a tenté de lire quelque chose te concernant, et elle n'avait pas à le savoir. Je l'ai donc défiée en duel afin de la distraire de son objectif premier.

J'avais également une autre motivation derrière ce duel, tôt ou tard j'aurais eu à affronter Jessica, car elle est celle qui a eu l'honneur de remplir sa tâche avec toi et moi. »

….

…

 **-Reisuke-** Sa tâche…Erika…Pourquoi hésites-tu ?

« **-Erika-** Rei-Chan, je dois partir. Si j'ai fait route seule tout ce temps, c'est parce qu'il est temps pour moi de partir. Je savais très bien que tu étais attaché à moi de tout ton cœur, et je suis tout autant amoureuse de toi que tu ne l'étais, je devais donc couper nos liens directement dans le passé pour que tu puisses m'oublier dans le futur. Je n'avais pas prévu que Jessica serait là, mais son amour pour toi m'a facilité la tâche. Tu as pu passer à autre chose et m'oublier pour avoir une romance avec une autre fille, et ce duel avec Jessica était un test pour moi, je voulais savoir si elle était capable de te donner de l'espoir, à toi qui ne se trouve beau que quand il est entouré par les autres. »

 **-Reisuke-** Non…E…

« **-Erika-** Cela peut paraître étrange pour toi de me voir partir comme ça, mais j'ai des raisons qui me poussent à le faire. Je ne peux pas refuser ce à quoi je suis destinée. Reisuke, je suis belle et bien recherchée par des personnes tout comme je l'ai dit à Jessica. Je suis « Kibou no Hime ». La princesse de l'espoir. »

 **-Sirië-** La princesse de l'espoir ?

« **-Erika-** Phew ! J'ai enfin pu le lâcher ! Je t'avoue que je n'osais pas le dire, mais voilà, je l'ai dit et ça me soulage héhéhéhé ! Je suis belle et bien la princesse de l'espoir. C'est un titre réel et authentique, et je suis reconnue comme telle par les personnes connaissant l'existence de ce titre. Mon rôle est de voyager et d'effacer le désespoir des autres, comme la famille Kurenai doit le faire de générations en générations.

….

Je ne sais pas si tu me croiras , je sors tout ça d'un coup, mais c'est bien à ça que je sers en ce monde. Cependant, il y a quelque chose qui n'était pas prévu. J'ai moi-même été contaminée par la maladie du désespoir. J'étais sensée représenter l'espoir, et je fus la première de nous tous à tomber sous le contrôle du désespoir et à vous entraîner dans toute cette aventure…Et au final, c'est vous qui m'avez sortie de mon tourment au prix de tomber dans le même désespoir que je ne l'étais.

C'est pour cela que je voulais sauver Hiro-Kun et Hakaze-Chan moi même, je voulais absolument payer la dette que j'avais envers vous tous. Moi qui était là pour que tu grandisses normalement et avec de l'espoir, j'étais en fait celle de nous deux qui était à sauver , Rei-Chan.

Ta vie n'a pas été un mensonge, je n'ai appris qu'un an avant notre départ pour notre voyage que nous avions emménagé à côté de chez toi en raison de ces évènements, et je ne savais rien du tout pour Hiro-Kun. Tout ce que nous avons vécu en étant enfants, mes sentiments pour toi, nos disputes et engueulades, tout cela était bien réel. J'avais simplement une mission en plus dont j'ignorais l'existence, mais que je remplis sans le savoir en me liant à toi.

J'ai donc utilisé l'espoir qu'il y avait en moi pour rallier Vénominaga à ma cause et affronter Metaion, mais Jessica s'est trouvée sur mon chemin, et j'ai préféré faire d'elle ta meilleure alliée en lui faisant trouver son espoir qui lui était propre plutôt que d'affronter Metaion moi-même. Je savais en faisant ce duel que j'étais vouée à le perdre si je réussissais, et je savais également que nous ne pourrions plus nous revoir après ça…

….

Voilà…Je crois que j'ai tout dit…Je suis désolée Rei-Chan, je ne suis pas douée pour faire des lettres d'adieux, alors des messages vidéos encore moins. Je vais juste laisser un mot pour tout le monde et je vais en rester là.

Hiro-Kun. Merci pour toute l'aide que tu m'as apporté au fur et à mesure de notre voyage. Tu m'as donné énormément de force et tu as toujours été là pour me relever lorsque j'étais à terre. L'espoir que tu as porté tout au long de ces années est magnifique, et il me servira comme source de motivation pour mes conflits à venir.

Hakaze-Chan. Merci à toi, à Soichiro-sama et à Athéna-Chan. Sans vous je n'aurais jamais pu trouver la paix intérieure avec Toratura. Soichiro-Sama a été très gentil avec moi et Athéna a réussi à me faire croire qu'il était possible que je me rapproche de Toratura et fasse un duo hors pair avec elle. Quant à toi Hakaze-Chan, nous avons passé des tas d'épreuves ensemble, du début jusqu'à la fin nous avons eu nos périples, et je tenais à te dire que tu es la meilleure amie que je n'ai jamais eue. Je garderai toujours ton espoir avec moi tout au long de ma vie.

Et enfin, Rei-Chan. Je ne pense pas que Jessica soit avec toi, mais te connaissant tu serais capable de la retrouver. Je voudrais te dire une dernière fois que je t'ai aimé du plus profond de mon cœur depuis l'enfance. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis que je suis venue au monde. Tous ces instant passés avec toi resteront à jamais gravés dans mon cœur, et lorsque je perdrai la foi je me souviendrai de Rei-Chan comme de quelqu'un qui a toujours gardé le sourire quand j'étais en larmes, et qui même lorsqu'il sombra face au désespoir trouva la force de se relever et de changer les choses.

Je vous laisse une dernière chose en guise de cadeau d'adieu. J'ai demandé à Jessica de te transmettre quelque chose. Si elle ne l'a pas fait du temps de Metaion, je suis certaine qu'elle trouvera un moyen de te le faire parvenir dans le futur, donc n'hésite pas à réfléchir à comment elle pourrait te le transmettre. Cette chose, vous devrez la donner à Soichiro, le père de Hakaze. Il saura comment l'utiliser.

Mes amis, il est temps pour moi de partir, n'essayez pas de me retrouver. Je pars sur les routes pour guérir les cœurs qui ont succombé au désespoir. Je suis Erika Kurenai, et notre mission familiale est de répandre l'espoir dans les cœurs. Je vais honorer ma famille. Ne m'en voulez pas s'il vous plaît, gardez votre cœur immaculé de haine. »

L'écran devint noir, ne laissant d'Erika que cet encadré « Pas de signal » qui se déplaçait de haut en bas sur mon téléviseur. Un silence pesant planait dans la salle, nous étions tous sous le choc, moi, comme Hakaze, comme Sirië. Nous versâmes tous les trois des larmes en entendant ce que la jeune fille nous dit. Mais en repensant à tout ce qu'il s'est passé : tout était plausible. Lorsque Hiroki m'avait affronté , face à Ananta, l'héritier de l'Enerdy, c'était Erika qui avait donné la force à Hiroki, qui empêcha Toratura d'être sous mon contrôle, permettant à Hiroki de me délivrer de ma propre emprise. C'était Erika qui avait été la clé dans notre histoire, c'était Erika qui m'avait motivé à ramener Hakaze et Hiroki…Tout était grâce à Erika…

…..

 **-Hakaze-** Je…Ne sais pas quoi dire..

 **-Sirië-** Reisuke… ?

 **-Reisuke-** Tout va bien, ne vous en faites pas. Tout va bien. Nos chemins se séparent, mais il reste toujours ce lien indélébile dans nos cœurs. Notre amitié, notre affection. Toutes ces choses ne pourront jamais être effacées , que ce soit dans le passé, le présent ou le futur. La même chose pour Jessica. Je l'ai aimée, nous nous sommes aimés, et je n'ai pas à regretter quoique ce soit.

 **-Hakaze-** Reisuke…

 **-Reisuke-** Allons voir Soichiro. Préparez vous, je vais dans ma chambre chercher quelque chose , et nous saisirons l'avenir ensemble. D'accord ?

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent en souriant. Elles aussi avaient fini par accepter la mission d'Erika et le fait que l'on ne la verrait plus. Hakaze monta dans la salle de bain tandis que Sirië s'installa dans le jardin en attendant son tour. Pour ma part, je retournai dans ma chambre…Afin d'extérioriser mon désarroi.

Je mis de la musique, pour pas que cela ne s'entende. « Secret Base » sa chanson préférée, tandis que je que lançai cette balle de tennis que j'avais dans les mains, tapant également de mes poings dans mon armoir qui encaissait, afin d'extérioriser ma peine. Hiroki, Jessica, et maintenant Erika. Je devais me retrouver seul…Elle qui disait que j'étais beau quand je suis entouré, c'était elle qui me fait me retrouver seul…En plus je devais garder mon sang-froid… ? Quelle blague…

Une demi heure , non, une heure passa , et je me retrouvai sur mon lit, le regard certainement vide, à lancer la balle contre le mur et à la rattraper, encore et encore…Un lancer , puis un retour, un lancer, un retour…Un lancer…Et cette fois la balle ne revint pas, elle tomba au sol. Je me levai pour aller la ramasser. Elle était sur la veste que je portais et que j'avais jeté là tout à l'heure. En ramassant la balle, je me rendis compte que quelque chose était étrange avec ma veste. Il y avait une espèce de boule qui se formait au dessous. Curieux, je fouillai dans mes poches, et j'en ressortis une espèce de fleur magnifique qui s'illumina d'une couleur or lorsqu'elle fut exposée au soleil passant au travers de mes vitres. Mon esprit percuta alors. Jessica m'avait mis cette fleur dans la poche lorsque j'étais au sol et que je ne pouvais plus rien voir…C'était ça…

 **-Reisuke-** C'est ça…Le cadeau de Jessica et d'Erika. C'est cette fleur.

Je descendis avec la fleur dans les escaliers. Hakaze et Sirië étaient prêtes et m'attendaient. Je leur expliquai que j'avais trouvé cette fleur dans ma veste et qu'elle n'y était pas quand je suis parti. La surprise gagna le regard des femmes, mais elles ne se laissèrent pas troubler d'avantage, puisque nous partîmes finalement quelques minutes plus tard afin de rejoindre Soichiro Namatame et organiser les retrouvailles tant attendues…


	35. Rattrapé par la réalité (2)

Les révélations sur Erika étaient difficiles à entendre. Nous séparer maintenant , en cette période de vide , était quelque chose de difficile à admettre. Pourtant, la réalité était là, et je devais continuer à avancer. Jessica , Hiroki et Erika n'étaient plus là, mais d'autres personnes avaient tout autant besoin de moi qu'eux. Je devais me concentrer sur l'ordre premier du jour : A savoir revoir Soichiro Namatame, organiser les retrouvailles, et faire mon compte rendu sur la mission qui nous avait été confiée.

 **-Hakaze-** Alors monsieur nous presse, et monsieur rêvasse ?

 **-Reisuke-** Huh ?

 **-Sirië-** Tu es perdu dans tes pensées, Reisuke ?

 **-Reisuke-** Ouais, je vous avoue que j'ai de l'appréhension, mais bon, effaçons tout ça. Allons-y.

Je pris ainsi la route avec mes camarades en direction de cette forêt reculée de là où tout avait commencé. Sur la route, j'avais l'impression de retrouver cette ambiance du premier jour. Hakaze et Sirië se taquinaient. Hakaze avait apparemment accepté le passé de la femme d'âge mûr et celui de son père, ainsi que son rôle personnel dans l'histoire, et elle avait fait le pas. Elle continuait d'appeler Sirië Athéna de temps à autre, par habitude, mais cela faisait rire la dame.

Je n'avais pas réellement calculé la durée du trajet la première fois, mais je ressentis vraiment la distance entre mon chez moi et le repaire de Soichiro cette fois. Nous ne pouvions pas y aller en bus car nous devions nous enfoncer dans le bois voisin, nous laissant parcourir une bonne heure à pied pour rejoindre l'entrée de la forêt ancienne qui n'était visible que des personnes connaissant l'existence des esprits du duel.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant, les deux femmes partirent en avant tandis que je restai figé devant l'entrée des lieux. Hakaze le remarqua, elle se retourna vers moi et me prit la main en cherchant mon regard afin de me réconforter. Je réalisai à cet instant que je n'étais toujours pas seul. Il était inutile de me poser des questions, inutiles de me mettre des doutes dans l'esprit. Tout ce qui importait était que je ne sois pas seul.

Ce fut avec cette pensée que je franchis les portes de cette forêt ancienne dans laquelle je retrouvai l'environnement que nous avions laissé quelques mois plus tôt. Les esprits du duel étaient toujours en train de gambader comme ils le faisaient à leur habitude. L'air était toujours aussi pur et le paysage toujours aussi revigorant. C'était vraiment l'extase de se trouver dans un tel endroit. Et je n'étais pas le seul à penser ça, puisqu'Hakaze se sentit revivre quand elle passa la porte.

 **-Hakaze-** Que cela fait du bien de revenir chez soi. Tout ca m'avait manqué ~ Ath…Sirië, que ressens-tu ?

 **-Sirië-** …..Aucune pensée ne me vient en tête….

 **-Hakaze-** Je vois…Trop nerveuse j'imagine…Je t'avoue que…Je le suis aussi.

Nous avançâmes tous trois dans le silence jusqu'à atteindre cette fissure dans la roche que nous empruntâmes une fois de plus. Soichiro n'était pas dans son camp d'entraînement comme il l'était d'habitude. Cela signifiait donc que nous devions traverser la rivière une fois de plus afin de nous rendre dans son laboratoire. Je relevai mon pantalon et fit un plis. Hakaze fit de même tandis que Sirië soutint sa robe en hauteur, et tous les trois nous nous enfonçâmes dans l'eau peu profonde du lac.

La traversée était moins pénible que ce dont je me souvenais. J'avais apparemment vraiment gagné en ténacité puisque tout cela me semblait ridicule comparé à la première fois que je vins ici. La traversée ne nous pris que 5 petites minutes alors que la première fois j'étais presque en train de dormir à l'arrivée.

…..

Lorsque nous atterrîmes dans le laboratoire de Soichiro Namatame, tout était tel que nous l'avions laissé. Je n'éprouvais cependant plus aucun malaise comme je les subissais la dernière fois. L'atmosphère était la même, les lieux étaient les mêmes, mais tout avait changé. Je scrutai les environs, afin de repérer l'homme, et le trouvai enfin. Il était debout , de dos à nous, en train de préparer je ne sais quoi. Il était habillé d'une blouse de scientifique, comme à son habitude. Son apparence n'avait pas changée, il était toujours le vieil homme semblant fragile, ayant passé la soixantaine. C'était vraiment étrange de revoir Soichiro dans cet état alors qu'il était un jeune adulte de trente-cinq ans trois jours auparavant. Hakaze eut un blocage, elle n'arrivait pas à prendre la parole. Sirië, elle, se fit toute petite face à son ami. Je pris alors la parole d'un ton déterminé afin de masquer au mieux possible ma gêne.

/J2yzMhNkgsk

 **-Reisuke-** Soichiro-san. Nous sommes rentrés.

 **-Soichiro-** Hmmmm… ?

L'homme se figea quelques secondes, comme essayant de deviner qui lui parlait. Pourtant, dans les faits, il ne s'était passé que très peu de temps entre notre départ et notre retour. Mais à ma grande surprise, il semblait ne pas me reconnaître. Il se retournai, voyant mon visage et celui de sa fille, mais ne percevant sûrement pas Sirië qui s'était cachée derrière moi par gêne. Il prit alors la parole d'un ton mitigé.

 **-Soichiro-** Je ne t'avais même pas reconnu, gamin. Tu as beaucoup changé en ces quelques jours.

 **-Reisuke-** Ah…Vous trouvez… ?

 **-Soichiro-** Oui. Tu n'es plus le gamin pleurnichard que tu étais lorsque tu es venu avec ta copine, je peux le ressentir. Et tu me ramènes ma fille avec toi. Voilà qui me rassure.

 **-Hakaze-** Je…Je…Père…? Je…Ne sais pas quoi vous dire…

 **-Soichiro-** Il est vrai que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, gamine. Viens donc ici.

Hakaze écouta son père et se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à être assez proche. A ce moment là, je compris réellement ce que c'était que l'amour entre un père et une fille. Le seul regard échangé par les deux personnes suffisait à montrer tous les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. J'oubliai Hiroki à cet instant tellement le bonheur gagnait mon cœur. Ce regard était poignant de l'extérieur , tous les mots d'excuse sortaient des yeux de la jeune fille, tous les mots d'amour sortaient des yeux du vieux père. Ils échangèrent ce regard pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes devant mes yeux ébahis. Le père, apparemment satisfait de la réaction du fruit de sa chair, prit la parole à l'intention d'Hakaze.

 **-Soichiro-** Que ce soit en tant qu'assistante ou en tant que fille, tu as bien du chemin à faire ma petite.

 **-Hakaze-** Je ne le sais que trop bien, père. Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi de la sorte. Je suis tellement désolée de vous avoir fait du mal…

 **-Soichiro-** Ne t'en fais pas. Je suppose que j'ai mal fait les choses en te racontant tout dès ton adolescence. J'ai aussi mes torts. J'ai tout fait pour que tu t'épanouisses en tant que jeune fille, mais malgré tous mes efforts, je ne pourrai jamais comprendre entièrement ton cœur de femme.

 **-Hakaze-** Père…

 **-Soichiro-** Ta mère serait fière de toi, vraiment très fière de toi. Tu sais gamine, elle était toute aussi effrontée que toi lorsqu'il s'agissait des personnes qu'elle aimait. Elle était une femme sérieuse, douce et chaleureuse, qui savait aider les autres. Mais dès qu'il s'agissait de sentiments –

 **-Sirië & Soichiro-** Ses réactions devenaient imprévisibles et personne ne pouvait la comprendre.

 **-Soichiro-** Huh ? Qui…..Qui a dit ça….?

L'homme se tourna vers moi. Il ne me regardait pas, il regardait Sirië qui était sortie de nulle part en finissant la phrase de l'homme à propos de Himiko. Il la regarda , la scruta de haut en bas, affichant une expression de profonde surprise. Hakaze pour sa part regardait Sirië avec des yeux approbateurs tandis que cette dernière s'avançait timidement vers l'homme qui était toujours aussi choqué de la voir. L'avait-il oubliée, ne la reconnaissait-il pas ? Tout se bousculait dans ma tête alors que je n'étais pas le principal concerné dans l'affaire…Elle s'approcha d'avantage, étant presque face à lui. Hakaze prit son père par l'épaule, comme pour le soutenir, tandis que lui passa sa main sur le visage de la femme d'âge mur, les yeux perdus dans le regard de celle qui était autrefois Athéna. Il prit la parole. Ce fut la première fois de toute ma vie que je ressentis des doutes dans la voix de Soichiro Namatame.

 **-Soichiro-** C'est étrange.

 **-Sirië-** Oui, vraiment étrange.

 **-Soichiro-** Simplement te voir, simplement te tenir de mes mains me fait du bien. Comme si…

-Sirië & Soichiro – Comme si nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre.

 **-Soichiro-** Athéna…C'est toi…

 **-Sirië-** Sirië…Je me nomme Sirië, jeune maître.

 **-Soichiro-** Ha…Hahahaha…Je…Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça…

Le spectacle que je vis me surprit encore plus que l'hésitation de Soichiro. Il regarda sa fille qui lui sourit , affichant une expression d'approbation à l'égard du père qui posa de nouveau son regard sur sa partenaire de toujours. Lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa fille, puis dans ceux de sa partenaire, son visage crispé se détendit pendant une seconde , laissant afficher un sourire prononcé et authentique face aux deux femmes qu'il aimait plus que tout. Sirië et Hakaze lui renvoyèrent ce sourire et tous se prirent dans les bras, célébrant la reconstruction de la famille. J'eus une pensée pour Hiroki et Jessica, qui représentaient tous deux la famille que j'avais et que j'aurais sûrement construite, peut être un jour trouverais-je un moyen de revenir une fois de plus en arrière et reconstruire tout ça… ?

Non, il ne fallait pas que je tente. Tant de dégâts avaient été faits en un retour, je ne pouvais en créer d'avantage pour un rêve personnel…Au final, les voir heureux me faisait du bien, même si j'étais en retrait de la scène. Je l'avoue qu'à ce moment la je me sentis vraiment seul, mais les trois protagonistes de ces retrouvailles méritaient vraiment de connaître le bonheur une fois pour toutes à mes yeux. Mais…Il manquait quelque chose. Il manquait quelque chose pour que cette scène soit complète.

Je passai ma main dans ma poche, et en sortit la fleur qu'Erika et Jessica m'avaient laissé quelques temps plus tôt. Je m'avançai du groupe qui était encore sous l'emprise de l'euphorie. Une fois assez proche, je pris la parole à l'attention de Soichiro Namatame en tendant la fleur vers ce dernier.

 **-Reisuke-** Un cadeau d'Erika et de Jessica. Vous saurez quoi en faire.

 **-Soichiro-** C…Cette fleur…Où l'as-tu trouvée… ?

 **-Reisuke-** C'est Erika qui l'a trouvée, je ne fais que la transmettre car elle est absente.

 **-Soichiro-** Je vois. Décidément cette gamine, elle aura vraiment chamboulé ma vie.

 **-Hakaze-** Père, qu'est-ce que cette fleur ?

 **-Soichiro-** C'est une Anthémis Dorée. Une fleur que l'on ne trouve que dans une certaine contrée très loin d'ici. On l'appelle également « Fleur de l'Espoir » , car c'est une fleur qui ne fane jamais , même si elle est cueillie elle gardera sa splendeur.

 **-Reisuke-** Elle m'a dit que vous sauriez quoi en faire. On parle bien d'une fleur là !?

 **-Soichiro-** Cette fleur a le pouvoir de redonner espoir à celui qui sent son parfum.

 **-Sirië-** Une telle fleur existe ? Et comment Erika se la serait-elle procurée ?

 **-Hakaze-** Nous connaissons déjà comment je suppose.

 **-Reisuke-** Sentez son parfum,Soichiro. Je veux voir ça à l'oeuvre.

 **-Soichiro-** Gamin…Je pense actuellement que tu en as bien plus besoin que moi. L'autre gamin qui criait qu'il allait protéger ma fille, il n'est pas avec vous. Donc admettons que cette fleur ait un quelconque pouvoir, tu en as bien plus besoin que moi, n'est-ce pas?

 **-Reisuke-** Non. Ce cadeau d'Erika vous est destiné. N'ajoutez pas un regret de plus sur ma conscience en ne le prenant pas.

L'homme me regardait avec incompréhension, tandis que je soutenais le regard, comme pour appuyer mes dires. J'étais déterminé à ce que l'homme profite du pouvoir de cette fleur quel qu'il soit, étant donné que ce fut la volonté d'Erika et de Jessica. L'homme me fixa dans les yeux, je le sentais chercher quelque chose en moi. Il se figea pendant quelques minutes, mais cela ne me mit pas mal à l'aise du tout, bien au contraire, cela renforça ma détermination. Il prit enfin la parole pour rendre son jugement sur la situation.

 **-Soichiro-** Le gamin qui bégayait quand il me parlait est bien loin. Bien. Respectons la volonté de ces dames.

Le Père d'Hakaze approcha son nez de la fleur en fermant les yeux et inspira profondément afin d'inhaler l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas , mais qui nous choqua tous, était qu'au fur et à mesure qu'il inhalait l'odeur de la fleur, cette fleur disparaissait dans un nuage de poussière couleur or qui se dissipait dans l'air ambiant, comme si il inhalait la fleur elle même.

C'était un spectacle bien singulier qui se présentait devant nous. Nous restâmes tous en attente devant les conséquences de l'action de Soichiro, mais rien ne se passa à première vue. Pourtant, lorsqu'une minute fut passée, quelque chose d'invraisemblable se produisit. Les traits de vieillesse de l'homme se fondirent dans son visage pour disparaître tout simplement. Sa chevelure grise rattrapa légèrement sa couleur noire d'origine. L'homme qui fermait toujours les yeux afficha un sourire qui eut un effet immédiat d'illuminer son visage en y enlevant tous les traits durs qui rendaient son expression naturellement désagréable…Soichiro était en train de perdre dix ans d'âge devant nos yeux. Le vieil homme retranché dans son désespoir était en train d'évacuer l'amertume de son cœur pour ne laisser qu'un homme ayant une cinquantaine d'années, tout comme Sirië , apparaître devant nous. Soichiro commença à rire, ce qui nous frappa immédiatement, car sa voix n'était plus saccadée, son rire était beaucoup plus franc et puissant qu'il n'y était à peine vingt minutes auparavant, il prit la parole devant notre stupéfaction.

 **-Soichiro-** C'est donc le pouvoir de cette fleur. C'est magnifique. Pendant une fraction de secondes, j'ai senti la présence de Himiko en moi. Son souffle, son odeur, son aura…Tout y était. Le pouvoir de cette fleur est donc d'insuffler l'espoir…Hahahaha…Il semblerait que j'aie encore pas mal de choses à faire avant de pouvoir te rejoindre ma chérie.

 **-Hakaze-** Père…Tu…Je suis si heureuse…

 **-Soichiro-** Allez, viens embrasser ton vieux père ma puce.

Hakaze se jeta dans les bras de son père qui avait enfin repris espoir et l'apparence d'un homme de son âge. Il étreignit sa fille avec tendresse tandis que la tante les regardait avec émotion. Je posai ma main sur l'épaule de la tante en guise de soutien, et ce fut sur cette scène que se finirent les retrouvailles entre la famille Namatame. Cela ancra en moi un profond sentiment de satisfaction, puisqu'au final tout finissait bien pour tout le monde. Même Hiroki quand on y réfléchissait bien, puisque son espoir était de me voir sourire de nouveau un jour, qui étais-je pour contredire l'espoir de mon frère après tout ? Ce fut sur cette pensée que je rentrai chez moi, seul pour ce soir. Hakaze et Sirië avaient insisté pour rentrer avec moi, mais je refusai en bloc leur proposition, ils avaient sûrement tous trois beaucoup de choses à se dire, et je ne voulais pas être l'obstacle à la communication. Je rentrai donc au final seul.

Je mis deux heures à rentrer chez moi. J'avais pris beaucoup plus de temps pour rentrer que pour partir, faisant des détours dès que je pouvais en faire. Rentrer n'était pas ma priorité après tout. Ce que je dis à Jessica lorsque nous étions dans la guilde était vrai : tout ce qui m'attendait à mon retour n'était qu'une maison vide avec pour compagnie qu'un chien idiot, et même ce chien n'était plus là, c'était donc un cadre trop monotone pour que je puisse trouver un quelconque attrait à rentrer.

Lorsque j'ouvris ma porte, je ne retrouvai qu'une maison dénuée de vie, exactement comme je l'imaginais. Je n'avais malgré tout aucun souvenir de mes parents, j'étais trop jeune quand ils sont morts. Même si je me souvenais de mon lien avec Hiroki, des tas de choses en moi étaient encore à reconstruire. C'était sûrement la chose sur laquelle je devais me focaliser afin de progresser dans le futur me disais-je.

Je regardai l'heure : Dix-Huit heures trente. J'avais donc passé toute ma journée chez les Namatames à y aller , organiser les retrouvailles et repartir. Il faut dire que c'était loin après tout. J'ouvris le réfrigérateur et en sortit un plat cuisiné tout fait qui était à l'intérieur. Hakaze et Sirië n'avaient quasiment rien utilisé dans les réserves, j'imagine qu'elles avaient pu cuisiner elles-mêmes contrairement à moi.

Une fois le plat réchauffé, je m'installai dans mon fauteuil, avachi devant la télévision. En guise de programme télé je relançai le message d'Erika que j'écoutai tout en mangeant ce plat seul. J'analysai toutes ces informations que la jeune fille me transmettait par le biais de sa vidéo, tout en repensant à cette fleur de l'espoir, l'Anthémis Dorée , que Soichiro avait utilisée afin de dissiper l'amertume de son cœur. Cette fleur venait donc du même endroit d'où venait Erika…

Oui…

Du même endroit…

Je…Je vais la retrouver.

…

Je m'endormis peu après avoir fini de manger, sur ces paroles « Je vais la retrouver » que je mis dans ma tête. L'atmosphère était lourde et mon sommeil agité.Je savais que j'étais dans un rêve, mais je voulais m'accrocher à ce que je voyais dans mon sommeil, Erika, Jessica, et Hiroki étaient là, tous en train de me sourire…J'aurais voulu que cela dure éternellement…

J'entendis un bruit, puis deux, puis trois, et je me réveillai en pleine nuit. La télévision avait fini par s'éteindre, le carton de mon plat était tombé au sol, par chance il n'y avait pas de sauce par terre…Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait réveillé ? Je l'ignorais. Je me levai de mon fauteuil, profitant de ce réveil pour regagner une couche décente, mais alors que j'étais serein pour retourner dormir, les bruits étranges se firent entendre de plus belle. Je ne le réalisai pas tout de suite, mais c'était quelqu'un qui frappait à ma porte. Je regardai l'horloge de mon salon, il était minuit. Qui aurait pu venir à cette heure-ci chez moi… ?

….

watch?v=eJIfjTGDfOE

Sans trouver de réponse rationnelle, je me rendis au pas de ma porte, sans regarder qui était derrière , cela aurait pu être un cambrioleur comme lorsque mes parents sont morts, je serais mort à mon tour tellement je ne faisais pas attention à qui aurait pu me joindre. Pourtant, lorsque j'ouvris la porte, ce fut un spectacle bien singulier que je vis. C'était une jeune fille qui était sur le palier de la porte. Elle portait une longue robe blanche qui se fondait presque dans son teint pâle et ses cheveux décolorés. Elle était blanche de partout, excepté de par ses yeux qui étaient verts émeraude. Lorsqu'elle me vit, son visage se crispa, affichant une expression marquée d'un profond regret. Je ne compris pas l'ampleur de cette visite jusqu'à temps qu'elle prit la parole.

– Même pas qu'il me reconnaît cet abruti. Après tout ce qu'on a partagé ensemble il ne me reconnaît même pas.

 **-Reisuke-** Non…Je…Jessica !? Mais comment est-ce possible !?

 **-Jessica-** Tu en as mis du temps. Tu me laisses poireauter où je peux rentrer ?

Sans bien comprendre le pourquoi du comment, je m'écartai afin de laisser passer la jeune fille qui n'était autre que Jessica. Elle entra chez moi et prit ses aises sans même que je ne lui demande de le faire. Pas de doute, c'était bien Jessica qui était présente. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil et me regarda en silence tandis que je ne compris pas ce qu'il en était.

 **-Reisuke-** Pourquoi cet accoutrement Jessica ? Comment as-tu fait pour venir ici !? N'étais-tu pas censée m'oublier !?

 **-Jessica-** Reisuke…Par où commencer… ?

 **-Reisuke-** Comment ça , par où commencer !? Réponds moi Jessica ! Pourquoi tout ça !?

 **-Jessica-** Je suis morte Reisuke.

 **-Reisuke-** M…M…Morte… ?

 **-Jessica-** Tu t'attendais à quoi, Reisuke ? Tu pensais vraiment qu'en perdant comme une tâche contre Metaion cela suffirait à ce que j'aie la vie sauve ? J'ai commis des crimes dans le monde des esprits, j'ai payé ces crimes de ma vie en affrontant Metaion.

 **-Reisuke-** Non…Ce…Ce n'est pas possible…Tu…Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça ! Tu étais censée m'oublier et vivre ta vie ! Tu étais censée être heureuse ! C'était ma consolation pour m'être retrouvé seul que tu sois heureuse ! Non ! Je ne peux pas accepter ça ! C'est au dessus de mes forces !

Je me laissai tomber au sol, n'ayant plus aucune résistance musculaire après l'annonce de la jeune fille…Elle était vraiment morte…Jessica…Mon espoir, ma consolation…Elle était morte par ma faute…Jessica et Hiroki sont morts par ma faute…Non…Je ne pouvais pas contenir ça…Des larmes coulèrent, je ne pouvais pas les retenir, elles voulaient dévaler mon visage afin d'extérioriser ma tristesse, bien que je leur disais que je devais rester digne, elles ne m'écoutèrent pas, et je me retrouvai vite à hurler ma rage et mon désespoir tandis que mes larmes dévalaient mon visage en abondance…Jessica me regardait, indifférente…

Nos regards se croisèrent et nous bloquâmes tous les deux. La jeune fille assise sur le canapé me renvoyait quelque chose de très étrange. Je continuai à scruter son regard. Elle évita mon insistance en détournant les yeux, ce qui était totalement contraire à sa nature. Je m'arrêtai de pleurer, sanglotant un « Jessica ? » faiblement, quand soudain…

…

Quand soudain, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Je ne compris pas de suite ce qu'il en était, mais je compris vraiment jusqu'où avait été la jeune fille lorsque dans son fou rire elle mit sa main sur son crâne et en retira une perruque blanche , laissant ses cheveux blonds d'origine reprendre leur liberté. Je compris à ce moment que j'avais été victime d'une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût de la part de la blonde.

 **-Reisuke-** Jessi…

Elle ne me répondit pas et sortit simplement un téléphone qu'elle mit à son oreille. Elle essaya d'articuler sans rire, je ne compris pas ce qu'il en était, mais je distinguai un « Cette tâche à mordu à l'hameçon comme convenu. » Elle raccrocha le téléphone. Mais alors que j'essayai de me remettre de tout cela, j'entendis quelqu'un d'autre sonner à la porte. Je regardai en direction de la porte, sonné par la révélation de la jeune fille, intrigué par la personne qui sonnait. Jessica me regardait en silence d'un air moqueur. J'imaginai donc que tout se passait selon son plan et que la personne en question était une connaissance à elle.

watch?v=2RwyhZ9dDKU

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je constatai avec stupeur l'identité de la personne qui m'attendait. Je tombai sur les genoux, cette personne…C'était moi. Toute mon identité avec quelques années de plus au compteur. Celui qui avait pris tant de risques pour moi, celui que j'avais tant détesté sans même savoir qui il était, celui pour qui j'avais causé tant de grabuge, celui que je croyais perdu à jamais…

 **-Reisuke-** O…Oni-chan.

Je me laissai tomber au sol, Hiroki eut le réflexe de me rattraper avant que je ne heurte le béton. Il rit avec gêne face à ma réaction, tandis que Jessica, elle, arriva de derrière et rit franchement alors que bien que conscient, j'étais sonné par tout ce qu'il se passait ce soir.

 **-Hiroki-** Je crois qu'on y a été un peu fort là Leocaser.

 **-Jessica-** Ce boulet n'a que ce qu'il mérite. « Pourquoaaaaaaaa Jessicaaaaaa bwahahaaaaaaaaaa » , c'était magnifique ~

 **-Hiroki-** Quand même, il va nous le faire payer le connaissant.

Devant cette scène, je fus surpris comme jamais. Jessica et Hiroki avaient donc survécu eux aussi…? Je ne comprenais pas comment c'était possible…Pourtant…Ils étaient bien tous les deux là. J'étais bien soutenu dans les bras de mon grand frère, et lorsqu'il me regarda en face, le sourire qu'il afficha était clairement authentique, c'était bien Hiroki qui était là. Les larmes revinrent, mais cette fois j'affichai un sourire en direction de mon frère. Je levai ma main , la posant sur son visage, le contemplant comme si il était un trésor. J'avais rêvé de ce jour depuis trop longtemps, le jour où moi et mon frère nous nous reverrions enfin…Et ce jour était arrivé…

 **-Hiroki-** Je suis rentré petit frère.

 **-Reisuke-** Bienvenue chez toi, Oni-Chan.

Il se leva, portant mon poids sur son corps beaucoup plus robuste que le mien. Je reposai ma tête contre sa poitrine tandis qu'il me portait à l'intérieur de chez moi en compagnie de Jessica. Grand-frère me posa sur le fauteuil, je m'y rallongeai pour encaisser le gros poids émotionnel que je venais de subir. Je pris la parole, questionnant les deux complices du soir.

 **-Reisuke-** Mais…Comment avez-vous fait… ?

 **-Jessica-** On n'a rien fait de spécial.

 **-Reisuke-** Te fous pas de moi ! T'es pas censée être là et Hiroki non plus !

 **-Hiroki-** Calme, Rei-Chan. Leocaser, explique lui s'il te plaît.

 **-Jessica-** Ok, donc après que tu te sois fait écrabouiller comme une merde par Metaion, je pensais vraiment qu'il allait m'écraser aussi, mais il a simplement mis en avant que j'étais libre de partir.

 **-Reisuke-** Eh , attends. T'étais pas censée tout oublier toi ? Ananta, Toratura et Athéna m'auraient menti sur toute la ligne !?

 **-Hiroki-** Nous en avons conclu que cette restriction ne s'appliquait que lorsque toutes les personnes du futur seraient reparties dans le futur, avec moi coincé là-bas, Leocaser a conservé tous ses souvenirs.

 **-Jessica-** Pourtant, j'étais incapable de partir, seul Soichiro Namatame et les membres du laboratoire ont le pouvoir d'aller et venir dans le monde des esprits du duel. Donc j'étais coincée avec Metaion. J'ai profité de l'occasion pour parler un peu avec lui et j'ai fini par avoir ce gland à l'usure.

 **-Reisuke-** A l'usure ? Comment ça à l'usure ?

 **-Hiroki-** Il faut prendre en compte que Leocaser est l'être le plus chiant qui ait vu le jour sur cette terre. Une fois que tu te mets ça en tête, tu peux te dire ceci : Il en avait tellement marre de se la coltiner qu'il me relâcha et nous renvoya au sanctuaire céleste par son pouvoir.

 **-Reisuke-** Oh, je peux le comprendre, elle est vraiment chiante quand elle s'y met.

 **-Jessica-** Monsieur je me roule par terre pour la chiante peut se taire ~ Je sais que tu es une tsundere ~

 **-Reisuke-** Tu as de la chance que mon frère est là autrement je t'aurais rappelé l'épisode de la colline .

 **-Hiroki-** Mais ça m'intéresse moi. Raconte moi donc, Rei-Chan. Je t'en raconterai des bonnes sur Leocaser aussi, j'ai eu le temps de me faire des dossiers.

 **-Jessica-** Rah on n'a même pas fini fermez vos gueules ! Donc moi et Boulet senior on ne pouvait pas rester éternellement dans le monde des esprits, mais on ne pouvait pas en sortir. Nous avons donc passé un certain laps de temps jusqu'à être renvoyé dans le monde réel.

 **-Reisuke-** Un laps de temps ?

 **-Jessica-** 7 Ans. Nous avons passé 7 ans dans le monde des esprits en puisant dans mes pouvoirs psychiques jusqu'à ce que je sois trop faible pour tenir, on a vécu chez Voltanis qui nous a tout expliqué sur le fonctionnement du monde des esprits, et au final on est revenus dans cette époque il y a un mois. Les 7 ans passés dans le monde des esprits ont fait passer 14 ans ici.

 **-Reisuke-** Vous avez vraiment traversé tout ça… ? Mais…Vous n'avez pas vieilli ? J'ai l'impression que vous avez la même apparence qu'hier.

 **-Hiroki-** Le monde des esprits suspend le cycle de vieillesse des humains. C'est pour ça que nous avons gardé notre apparence. Les pouvoirs de Leocaser nous ont permis d'y rester le plus longtemps possible, mais elle a perdu toutes ses habilités psychiques au change.

 **-Reisuke-** Jessica…Tu es sûre que…. ?

 **-Jessica-** Hm ? Tu crois que je regrette de ne plus pouvoir utiliser mes pouvoirs ? Akulia est toujours avec moi, c'est le principal. Et puis…J'aurais fait n'importe quoi, si cela m'aurait mené à toi au final.

Jessica s'arrêta net, elle détourna le visage , affichant une expression de gêne assez intense. Je regardai Hiroki qui me sourit avec compassion. Je lus dans ses yeux qu'ils avaient tous les deux traversé des tas d'épreuves pour en arriver ici. Jessica avait du en faire des choses pour finalement me retrouver…Alors que moi je me lamentais sur mon sort…Jusqu'au bout j'avais été un idiot au final….

Je repris la parole en affichant un sourire de soulagement.

 **-Reisuke-** Quel idiot. Mais quel idiot.

 **-Jessica-** Bien sur que t'es un abruti.

 **-Reisuke-** Jessica… Merci. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait. Tu m'as ramené mon frère, tu es revenue jusqu'ici, tu as donné ces pouvoirs pour lesquels tu as tant bataillé pour moi. Je ne te serai jamais assez reconnnaissant.

 **-Jessica-** J'avais tous les pouvoirs du monde, ça ne m'a pas empêché d'être seule. Reisuke. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez toi et Hiroki pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi…Jamais.

J'étreignis la jeune fille. Tout ce que je croyais perdu m'étais revenu. Jessica, Hiroki, ils étaient revenus à moi et tout finissait bien. Mes erreurs étaient enfin effacées, je pouvais enfin aller de l'avant et construire des choses. Hakaze, Soichiro et Sirië étaient réunis ensemble, Erika avait pris sa route, et moi j'avais retrouvé mes proches…Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire pour que tout soit complet. Une dernière chose à faire pour boucler la boucle, pour que les espoirs de tout le monde soient enfin honorés. Et ce fut le lendemain que cela se fit.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à trois dans la forêt de Soichiro, on m'ouvrit la porte, à moi et à mes camarades. Ce fut Hakaze qui ouvrit la porte. Elle qui était peinée à l'idée de ne plus voir Hiroki fut toute aussi choquée que moi lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et qu'elle vit son camarade de toujours. Hiroki la regardait avec silence, le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne se laissait pas désirer, il était trop maladroit pour savoir quelle réaction avoir, mais lorsque la jeune femme se jeta à son cou pour l'étreindre, il sut alors que la meilleure des réponses était la plus naturelle, la réponse du cœur.

C'est ainsi que se termina notre voyage, notre voyage à tous. Un voyage chargé de douleurs, de peines, de larmes, mais finissant dans la lumière de l'espoir.

Mon voyage, ne faisait que commencer.


End file.
